


Following the Familiar's Path Home

by chatielee, crackpairingprincess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, M/M, Magical Realism, Mentions of War, Necromancy, Traveler Kunimi, Witch Akaashi Keiji, familiar Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 171,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatielee/pseuds/chatielee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: As Kunimi travels into a war plagued town, he is guided to an apothecary owned by the great High Mage for is own safety. But now the only way of leaving is to guide the mage to the neighboring town of Karasuno to find a solution for ending this useless war. The more days that pass, the more investing and dangerous it becomes. But Kunimi supposes there are a few new reasons why everything is worth it.





	1. The Fateful Apothecary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, there are a few things to add before starting this. This is a long fic with upcoming chapters that are NSFW. We will add the appropriate tags as we go but to not get invested in a story that can make people uncomfortable, there is blood and violence (ritual self-harm) with knifes as well as a few sexual scenes. 
> 
> But if you are comfortable with it, we hope you enjoy the story!

It takes Kunimi two days to get to the next village on his path. Some of the villagers from his last stay had warned him about Fukurodani. They weren't too keen on having new visitors, especially ones who didn't bring many goods to trade with. They weren't walled off like Datekougyou was but there were guards posted around most of the entrances, particularly the one he was currently in front of. Kunimi sighs and squares himself up and makes his way forward.

As expected, the guards signal for him to halt as he approaches the entrance. One of them speaks, voice booming and deceptively deep. It doesn't bother Kunimi one bit. "State your business and your origins, traveller."

Kunimi looks at the guard who spoke. "My business is to simply travel while trading some goods and learning the cultures. My origins hold no meaning to myself so it should also hold none to you."

The guards share a look, clearly trying to decide if the answer was passable. The one that stayed quiet shakes his head curtly and the other looks almost exasperated. "By entering through this post, you hereby agree to adhere to our customs and yield to our laws, regardless of your place of birth or social status. Do you still wish to enter?"

Kunimi narrows his eyes to the quiet guard and tries to interpret what the head shake meant. But he knows he really doesn't have much of an option, he needs to come through this town for supplies before he can continue. He looks back to the other. 

"Yes."

The quiet guard makes a little hand motion and the other one nods, taking a step back from Kunimi. "You may proceed. The marketplace and the inn are West through this entrance. Welcome to Fukurodani."

Kunimi nods and heads past the guards. He doesn't have much to his name, only some bags with trinkets and the knowledge he carried. Looking around, he can tell how different the village is from others he's passed through. People only going to where they need, populated with many types of merchants and Kunimi can feel the definite hum of magic. The thought makes him a bit wary, but what is worrying him worse are the guards following him. The guards were not the only ones that seemed to be cautious of him. The eyes of the villagers followed him with obvious caution. Kunimi tries his best to ignore it. After all, he was only here for supplies and a place to stay for the night. There's a little shop up ahead where the sign advertises fresh fruits for a reasonable price, and he makes for it. If he's lucky, the guards won't follow him inside.

When Kunimi enters the shop he's instantly hit by the sweet smell. He looks back to the door and sees the two guards outside but they're staying there. He walks up to the counter and waits, mainly just for the guards to leave. He seems to be the only one in the shop, which doesn't surprise him, due to the lateness of the day. He only has to wait another moment before a head of ruddy brown hair pops up from behind the counter. 

"Welcome. Can I help you find something?"

Kunimi takes another quick glance around the shop before turning back to the merchant. "Um, hello. Do you have any dried fruit?" He might as well get some for the road while he's hiding out.

"Of course." The man circles around the counter and leads Kunimi to a corner of the shop. Little crates stack the shelves, all filled with different varieties of dehydrated fruits. The merchant hands him a burlap satchel, a kind smile on his lips. "We sell these by the gram, but I will let you fill the bag for 5 coin."

A small smile spreads on Kunimi's face. Honestly he shouldn't spend 5 coin on some fruit but he might as well. Maybe he can even trade some off later. Kunimi thanks him quietly and spends more time than necessary picking out his fruit. He glances at the windows, the guards are still outside the door and Kunimi sighs. He passes over 5 coin with a quiet thanks, deciding it better to face the guards sooner rather than later. He turns to leave, but startles as his arm is grabbed. The shopkeeper is holding his upper arm firmly, and Kunimi traces his gaze out the windows to the lingering guards. "You shouldn't go out there. Those soldiers will take you straight to the king. He is not kind to outsiders."

Kunimi gently takes the hand off his arm, giving a small apologetic smile. "I'm not sure how much of an option I have."

The man drops his hand with an air of defeat and sighs. 

"...Tell them you've come seeking a remedy.” At Kunimi's confused look, the man explains further. "They'll escort you to the high mage. He is far more lenient."

Kunimi looks at him with narrowed eyes. "Are other people of this village hesitant around travelers?"

The merchant sighs, running a hand through his oddly cropped hair. "You're obviously not from around here, so I'll tell you. Fukurodani is at war. A nation we thought of as an ally has turned on us, and it has made us hostile towards visitors."

"But not your high mage?"

"Our high mage is..." The man pauses, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "He inherited his title, but he is not dedicated to it. He is a neutral force, so to speak."

Kunimi watches the shop owner quietly before he nods. "Thank you, for the advice. And the fruit."

The shopkeeper nods in farewell. "Stay safe, traveller."

Kunimi puts his pouch of fruit in one of his bags and walks out of the store. The guards have put some distance between them for the time being. He get about another block down before a third guard stops him. The guard is blank faced and looks like he hasn't slept a full night in weeks. His lance digs into the ground in front of Kunimi as a thinly veiled threat. 

"We are going to need you to come with us." He says without preamble. Kunimi looks at the guard before turning to find the other two closing in. 

"And where would you be taking me?"

"We simply have a few questions for you. Our king is very proactive in ensuring the safety of this town, and all interlopers must be...verified."

"I came to your village in search of a remedy. Would your king be able to aid me?"

The guard blinks at him, a slow realization crossing his face. Kunimi can't see, but he's sure the two men behind him are sporting the same expression. 

"A remedy." The guard in front of him parrots. "Ah, now I see why you have come to this village. You have come for Akaashi-sama's renowned potions."

Kunimi nods. He has no idea who this Akaashi is but if he can save him from an unfair ruling, he'll take it. "Would you be able to take me to him rather than your king?"

All three guards exchange a look before the one with the lance speaks. "Yes. Follow me. Akaashi-sama's apothecary is this way."

Kunimi nods and follows the guard, luckily the other two stay behind. Kunimi tries to take more of the village in. It seemed like it used to be a lively place, there are obvious spaces that were once filled with people. It's about a ten minute walk to a cozy looking building just outside of what he assumes is the castle. Once they arrive the guard stands outside the door and motions for Kunimi to go inside. Kunimi opens the door slowly. He finds it curious that the guard does not accompany him in, but he's more thankful for the opportunity to escape them. Inside, the room is dim but for a few candles burning in the window. The peculiar thrum of magic makes the walls feel alive with energy, and the buzz only grows loud in Kunimi's ears the further he ventures into the building.

The buzz is distracting. It's been so long since he's been surrounded by this much magic. Kunimi almost doesn't notice the man sitting at a wide desk littered with various instruments and ingredients. Instead of interrupting, Kunimi studies him.

The man is obviously tall. Taller than Kunimi, at least. Even sitting down, the man's long legs seem to go on and on. And maybe it's just the lighting, but his hair looks even darker than the room around them, like a void lain over smooth ivory skin. It's only when Kunimi notes the color of his eyes -a dark, forest color- that he realizes the man is looking right at him.

The man doesn't speak, only choosing to look at Kunimi with a steady gaze that makes him oddly nervous. Kunimi has no real reason to be here, only choosing the lesser of two evils. Kunimi breaks the eye contact. 

"Um. I don't really have a reason to be here."

The man stares at him for only a moment longer, choosing to look back down at the scroll he had open in front of him. 

"Then make yourself useful." The man says in an even tone. He raises a long finger to point at a shelf filled with different jars of what looked like herbs. "Bring me the jar of aconite. It's the-oh." the man watches with sharp eyes as Kunimi locates the unlabeled container easily and passes it to him, glad to have a job rather than stand there awkwardly. But his quick movements seem to invite more studious glances from the man. "You know your ingredients, stranger."

Kunimi freezes, just realizing what he did. He tries to come up with a reason. "I have traveled to many places and learned my herbs. Do you need anything else?"

The man stares him down until he shifts his weight to the side. Whatever the the man was looking for, he didn't find because he stands and straightens his plain black clothing. "That was all. Now, could I get you some tea? You are welcome to have a seat while you wait out the guards." 

The man gives him a knowing look, just a little smile hidden behind the shadow of his collar. Kunimi doesn't realize he was holding his breath until he lets out a relieved sigh. 

"Tea sounds great, thank you." 

There's a stool near the edge of the desk that he settles himself on. He places his bags down next to him but takes his fruits back out, planning to offer it to the mage as a thank you. The man comes back a short while later, two steaming cups of tea in hand. He sets one in front of Kunimi. It's jasmine, if his nose is correct. The mage sits back down and sips idly at his tea. He doesn't say much, for which Kunimi is grateful. If not for the constant pulse of magic, Kunimi could almost forget he was in the presence of the most powerful mage in the kingdom.

Kunimi finds a small bowl and pours some of the dehydrated fruit into it and places it between them. Kunimi doesn't offer any conversation either, instead he regards the ingredients on the desk and tries to figure out what he's making. It's only when Akaashi's hand reaches out for the fruit that a small satisfied smile forms on his lips.

Eventually, the sun goes down entirely, and the mage stands. He waves a hand over the bundle of candles that remained unlit, and their wicks spark to life, lighting the room with a warm glow. "What can I call you, stranger?" Akaashi asks. He looks like a shadow against the bright backdrop of the flames, and Kunimi is once again overcome by the buzzing in his head.

Kunimi has to take another sip of his tea to help clear his head before he can answer. "My name is Kunimi Akira. I am a nomad of sorts."

The mage hums placidly. "I'm sure you know by now, but I am the high mage of Fukurodani, Akaashi Keiji."

Akaashi comes back over and sits at his desk, half resuming his work and half organizing his mess. Kunimi watches him the entire time. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you. And thank you for your hospitality."

"It's no trouble. This nation's visitation policies are discourteous at best. You're certainly not the first wanderer I've harbored for a night."

Kunimi remembers the guards with a frown. Also how nervous the fruit merchant sounded gave him an odd feeling about this village. "I've noticed. I appreciate it nonetheless." He considers Akaashi's words and finally realizes just how long he's been here. He stands up and gathers his things. "I should find the inn soon. It would be best if I take my leave."

Akaashi doesn't look up. "Allow me to send an escort." there's a rush of noise, like wind in Kunimi's ears, and Akaashi extends his arm. In the next moment, there's a large white and gray owl perched on the mage's shoulder. Kunimi stares openly. Of all his time around magic, this is something he's never seen before. 

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi says to the owl, "please escort Kunimi-kun to the inn. Keep an eye out."

The owl makes a screeching noise that Kunimi hopes is a confirmation. He flies off Akaashi's shoulder and goes towards the door, landing on a shelf while waiting for him. Kunimi is still in shock and it's only when he hears a quiet chuckle that he breaks from his mind. He looks back to Akaashi before speaking. "Thank you again, Akaashi-san."

"We'll meet again, Kunimi-kun." Akaashi says with just the barest hint of a smile. The owl makes a loud trill, as if telling Kunimi to hurry it up. Akaashi raises a delicate eyebrow. "Bokuto-san, you don't have to remain in that form. Or at least don't wake the entire village."

Bokuto let's out another noise while Kunimi watches the exchange curiously. Soon the owl flutters down to the floor and looks at Kunimi straight in the eyes before doing something even more strange. Kunimi watches in mild horror and fascination when the animal starts shifting into something else entirely. He can barely believe his eyes; standing next to the door now is a tall man with the craziest hair and golden eyes he has even seen. Only a few feathers on the floor shows what the man was just before. 

"Akaashi, you ruin all my fun." The strange man whines, but there's a grin on his face and his golden eyes stare unblinking at Kunimi. It's a bit unnerving. 

Akaashi doesn't say anything, he just looks back to his work but Kunimi can see the smile on his face. Kunimi doesn't realize he's staring until Bokuto clears his throat. "Come on, nomad. Let's get you to the inn."

Kunimi can't do much but nod, still enraptured by the being in front of him. The man he had just seem transform from an owl. He follows Bokuto out the door, actively trying not to stare. He didn't want to be rude, after all. The moon is bright, illuminating the street with the help of some torches. Kunimi walks behind the man trying to make himself smaller. He focuses instead on the direction and turns they're taking until he gets interrupted by a voice. "I'm surprised you're not asking me all sorts of questions. Usually when I transform in front of people they get really excited." Kunimi swears it sounds like he's pouting.

"I don't want to be rude." Kunimi says quietly. Bokuto looks over his shoulder at him, and the moon casts a sharp shadow over the planes of his face. Kunimi has to remind himself to breathe. Bokuto slows his stride so he's walking next to Kunimi now. He makes sure there is some distance between them, just enough to make sure Kunimi doesn't feel more awkward. He shrugs and gives Kunimi a friendly smile. 

"It's pretty hard to offend me."

Kunimi offers a small smile back. "I'll keep that in mind." And after a moment, "Thank you for accompanying me."

 

"Of course. There's no point in getting you caught after you spent so much time hiding out." Bokuto looks back over to Kunimi to see embarrassment on his face. "I only tease. Akaashi was impressed, by the way."

"Impressed?" Kunimi repeats, puzzled. "By what?"

"Your knowledge. He wasn't expecting it." Bokuto glances at Kunimi and fully takes in his appearance. "You also weren't completely worshipping him. It was a nice change of pace for him."

"Do others do that sort of thing?" Kunimi kicks at a pebble along their path, watching it skip ahead in the dark. "It seems strange."

Bokuto shrugs. "His skill and status are very high, almost on level of the king. A lot of people treat him like a miracle worker, even though he never wants it."

Kunimi isn't sure how to respond to that. It was apparent that the high mage was more or less indifferent to his position, and was much more hospitable than was probably safe. But he seemed like a good person, regardless. Kunimi tells Bokuto as much. Bokuto smiles warmly. "Akaashi is a good person. I'm not sure if I really introduced myself but I'm Bokuto Koutarou. I'm Akaashi's owl familiar. He's had this position for a long time, I've only been here for about half of it."

Kunimi looks away from the other, the smile too much like a friend to be comfortable. "For a long time? But he's so young..."

Bokuto hums. "He's nearing his mid-twenties. He's apparently always shown skill in magic." Bokuto looks forward. "They were desperate for a new high mage, so Akaashi was chosen when he was only sixteen."

Kunimi watches the ground pass under his feet. "He must be an amazing mage..."

"He is." 

The two walk in silence the rest of the way. Bokuto seems to be in his own little world and Kunimi doesn't really know what to say. But it doesn't take too much longer for them to get to the inn. "Here we are, Kunimi-kun."

Kunimi takes a look at the large building. It's not what he was expecting, but it's not the most surprising thing that has happened to him today, so he takes it in stride. He turns and bows to Bokuto curtly. "Thank you very much, Bokuto-san. Please have a good night."

Bokuto smiles and waves him goodbye. The last thing Kunimi sees of him is Bokuto changing back into an owl and flying off in the direction of Akaashi's shop.

Kunimi opens the door of the inn and is hit with a delicious smell, like a bakery or his great aunt's house. There's a few people sitting at the tables at the far end of the room, and a woman leaning on the counter behind the bar, watching the patrons chat quietly. She looks up at the sound of the door closing and gives Kunimi a congenial smile. Kunimi gives her a small smile back and walks up to the bar. He tapes on the wood before talking.

“Hello. Um, I'd like to rent a room."

"Certainly." The woman says kindly, quietly, "How long will you be staying with us?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. A few days at the most."

The woman holds her smile, obviously used to dealing with hesitant visitors. "Would you prefer a single bed or one of our suites?"

"A single bed will be fine, thank you. How much would it be?"

The woman names a price, and Kunimi pulls a face, but ultimately agrees. Not like he has much of a choice. The woman slides a key over the counter, the number 18 engraved in delicate font on the head. She gives him one last friendly smile. "Take the hall to your left, and your room will be the second to last door on your right."

Kunimi takes the key and thanks her quietly before walking down the hall. As soon as he's in his room he sets down his bags heavily and lays down into the bed. His mind is still trying to catch up to everything that happened. He soon comes to the conclusion that this is one of the strangest and most surprising villages he's been to yet. Despite how tired he is from his travel, sleep evades him. There's a distant thumping through the walls and Kunimi pulls the pillow over his ears. The people of this village were odd, if Kunimi had to pick a kind word for it. 

His thoughts end up wandering to the high mage. This is one of the first villages he's been to with such a strong hum of magic, most of it seems to be concentrated to him. He doesn't know how he feels just yet about him and his strange familiar, but he can't help but want to learn more. It occurs to him that maybe he should avoid the lure of the mage. After all, magic has done nothing good for him so far. He rolls over, pressing his face into the mattress. It's getting harder to stay awake now, even the thumping of the room next door is fading into a fuzzy background noise.

Kunimi doesn't remember falling asleep but the next thing he knows there's sunlight shining in his eyes. He slowly lifts himself up and sits, lazily rubbing his eyes. He hears people milling around the inn, it makes him wonder just what time it is. He figures he should start the day sooner rather than later, and drags himself into the main room, where the other guests seem to be gathering at the tables. The same woman from last night spots him over a tray of drinks and waves him over.

Kunimi walks borderline cautiously towards her. She motions for him to sit at one of the tables. He follows her instructions and waits as she passes the drinks around. Soon enough she's standing in front of him again. "Want breakfast dear? It comes with the price of the room."

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Kunimi says quietly. 

He taps distractedly on the table as the woman hurries off, with a smile. He can still feel the thrum of magic like a current in his veins. He looks around the room while he waits, noting the amount of people there. It seems odd to him how and inn of this size would be able to stay in business if there's a traveling hesitant king around. No one seems to be paying him much attention here, which he considers to be a small blessing.

But the more he looks, he finds that the people there seem out of place. It's almost as if they're here because there's nowhere else to go. Upon closer inspection, the small groups of people seem to be families, the loners in the corner tables look tired and worked over. Kunimi gets so caught up in his thoughts that he startles when the woman from earlier sets a plate in front of him. "Oh," she says with a giggle, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, sorry. Thank you for the food." She nods at him and is about to walk away but he calls out before she can. "Wait, sorry but, umm, could I ask you a question?"

She turns, her apron fluttering with the movement. "Yes, sir?"

"I was told yesterday that is town was wary to travelers, yet there are so many here." He looks down at his food and tries to think of how to actually word his question. "What is the situation concerning the town?"

The woman gives him a sad smile, part way to sympathetic. "Oh, sweetie. These people are not travelers. At least, not anymore."

Kunimi's eyebrows crease together and he turns his head, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

The lady steps in closer, as if she's about to tell him something secret. And, as far as Kunimi knew, it could be. "The war only started 3 months ago. The military shut down trade with the opposing side, and these people...they're the merchants that can't get back home."

That notion brings Kunimi up short. He's confused and honestly horrified by the thought. These poor people are basically hostages of a imposing king. Kunimi licks his lips and tries to settle his mind before continuing. "And what would happen to travelers who come here now?"

She shakes her head. "I can't say for sure. If you're from the northern regions, you might be unable to return home as well."

Kunimi breaks the eye contact and looks down. "I don't have much of a home. I only travel from place to place. I was unaware of this town's situation when I entered."

"Maybe you will have better luck, then. I only hope so. You seem too sweet to get stuck in a place like this."

That seems to be the end of the conversation. The women leaves the table to attend other guests. He looks around the room again, a new light showing the real stories behind the people here. He shakes the thoughts out of his head and begins eating his breakfast. He finishes his meal mechanically, not really tasting much. It's a shame, really, the meal looked delicious. Kunimi stands and gathers his things. He's not sure where he's going, but staying at the inn sounds like a jail sentence.


	2. An Unusual Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are completely different from what I thought you would be."
> 
> Akaashi's lips twitch a little with some sort of amusement. "Did you think I was going to make you into stew?"

**Chapter Two: An Unusual Friendship**

When he leaves the hotel he blindly starts walking. The only thing he is aware of is to not run into people when he walks. He somehow ends up at a small park. There are some swings and a few other play sets but what really strikes Kunimi is all of the plant life that's growing here. Some flowers are here that he was sure couldn't grow in this region. He bends down to get a closer look. The petals are a vibrant yellow, as they should be, but there was something off about it. A deep blue stained the base of the petals. Kunimi turns the flower in his fingers. That definitely shouldn't be there. There's a faint vibration he recognizes as traces of magic, and he can feel it pulse through his fingertips as he tugs a flower loose from its stem. The blue fades away into yellow, looking much duller in his palm.

He frowns down at the flower and sets it back down on the ground carefully. He looks back around the other flowers, finding more hints of magic along them. He freezes once he feels the buzz of magic increase.

He knows the voice before he hears it, and it's sharp in his ears. "You're quite the nosy one, Kunimi-kun." What Kunimi doesn't know is how long Bokuto has been in the tree above his head.

Kunimi flinches and quickly backs up from the flowers. He looks up to Bokuto and tries to see if he's offended him in any way. But all he sees is Bokuto swinging his legs and a playful smirk on his face. Kunimi crosses his arms and stands straight. "Am I breaking any of the town's rules?"

Bokuto rolls his neck, humming whilst he thinks. "I don't think so. Those are Akaashi's bushes anyway. He can make more."

"I would be surprised if he couldn't." Kunimi looks around again, noticing just how few people actually seem to be crossing this area. "Should I not be here?"

"It's a nature park." Bokuto tells him, and Kunimi notices with a nauseous feeling that the man (owl?) didn't seem to be bending the branch at all. Bokuto continues, kicking his feet like a child, "This place is open to the public. Akaashi just tends to favor it."

Kunimi starts walking around a small path the runs between patches of flowers. "So he won't mind if I wander through it."

"Go ahead." Bokuto grins at him, all teeth and sharp eyes.

Kunimi continues his trek through the gardens, noticing the same treatment of magic along most of the flowers. Kunimi knows how soft the magic used for this must be and it makes him that much more curious about the mage. "Why does he favor this one?"

"That's something you should ask him yourself." Bokuto is following him through, skipping lightly from branch to branch. Kunimi can see the castle in the distance, and decides he rather dislikes the way it looms so ominously over the bright venue of the gardens. The clear blue sky behind it looks horribly out of place. Kunimi turns away from the view and seats himself on a nearby bench, just under one of the trees Bokuto had jumped to. 

"Is there a reason you are here now, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto hooks his knees over the branch and swings upside down. It was bizarre to watch his hair move with him, unaffected by the gravity. "Last night, Akaashi said 'Bokuto-san, please escort Kunimi-kun to the inn. Keep an eye out.'" He does a disturbingly accurate impression of the mage, "so here I am, keeping an eye out."

Kunimi gives him an odd look while he tries to tell if Bokuto is serious or not. His posture is light enough but there's something under Bokuto's gaze that makes him nervous. "Wouldn't that just be for last night? Why would he want you to watch over me now?"

Bokuto folds his arms behind his head as if he were lying down. "He hasn't retracted his order. I'm not in any position to question him."

"Am I in a position to question him?"

"You can say whatever you like. You're not the one with a soul contract."

Kunimi briefly glances down before looking Bokuto hard in the eyes. "I don't like the idea of being followed."

Bokuto flips back upright and jumps off the branch. He lands lightly on his feet in front of Kunimi. His gaze is terrifying in its intensity. "And I don't like the idea of going against my orders. Akaashi is scary when he's mad, Kunimi-kun."

Kunimi flinches but doesn't break the eye contact. Kunimi turns his head, his expression morphing into something that resembles curiosity. "Why would Akaashi even want you to 'keep an eye out' for me? Did I impress him that much because I can tell you right now I'm not that special."

"I can't really speak for Akaashi. But you're definitely different from most of the visitors we get here."

Kunimi doesn't really like that answer so he chooses to glare at Bokuto instead. His voice lowers somewhat. "Different how?"

Bokuto tilts his head, golden eyes bright in the morning sun. "Either you don't know, or you're trying really hard to hide it."

Kunimi stands up, continuing his glare. There are so many possibilities running through his head that it's giving him a headache. There's no way that Akaashi could learn about his past already. And there's nothing special about him, his family made that very clear. "I don't know what you're talking about. And I don't want to have this conversation anymore." Kunimi walks towards the path before Bokuto can say anything.

He's not sure where Bokuto goes, but the heavy magical buzzing fades as he walks out of the garden and further into the town. There's a good amount of people milling about, most heading into the long strip of shops. This must be the main marketplace.

He tries to put Bokuto and, more importantly, Akaashi out of his thoughts. He wanders through the crowd, taking in as much as he can. Multiple shops have people arguing with the owners about the new higher prices of their products. It makes Kunimi frown. This poor town is going to slowly crumble into itself. He should just leave before he gets caught up in anything. A few children run by, kicking up dirt in their wake. The children of the village will be the ones to truly suffer this war. But Kunimi has never been one to feel responsible for things that are not his, and he continues on his way through the town. Even if he wanted to, there isn't much an outsider like himself could do, and he's never been the hero type. 

The buzz of magic is getting stronger the closer he gets to the edge of the market, and he can see now that the main road leads towards the castle gates, all iron and menacing in their place on the hill. He's about to turn back when he sees the high mage walking out of the gates, leaving the guards behind him. He can feel crackling in his magic now so something must have made the man angry, but you would never be able to tell from his face. Kunimi can't seem to get himself to move and before he realizes Akaashi has already spotted him.

Akaashi's dark eyes seem to see right through him, and Kunimi has to remind himself to breathe. The crowd splits as the mage approaches, villagers stopping and bowing their heads in a display of respect that Kunimi has never seen for a mage before. Akaashi is coming closer now, and Kunimi still can't make himself move. Not that he intended on running away, he would just like the option. Akaashi doesn't speak until they stand an arm's distance from one another. 

"Kunimi-kun, good day."

Kunimi can hear the hushed whispers of some villagers around him. He glances to the side and gives Akaashi a slight nod. "Good day, Akaashi-san."

Akaashi keeps walking, speaking lowly as he passes Kunimi's ear, "Come with me." 

He doesn't turn to see if Kunimi follows, says it with enough confidence that says he expects compliance. Kunimi stares at the back of Akaashi's head, he can't even guess what he could want with him now. Kunimi looks around again before following Akaashi, only leaving enough space that he won't lose him in the crowd. Which isn’t hard to do because everyone is getting out of their way.

They travel in silence into a less populated part of town, and Kunimi begins to recognize it as the path leading to the apothecary he visited yesterday. Bokuto, in his owl form, is sitting atop the gate to the property, expressive eyes watching them closely. 

"Stay out here and keep watch." Akaashi mutters to his familiar as they pass. Bokuto trills and the high mage opens the apothecary door, stepping aside for Kunimi to enter first. 

Kunimi keeps his head down as he walks in. He can hear Akaashi coming in behind him and closing the door. Kunimi walks further into the store, to Akaashi's desk and stood in the same spot as the night before. There's still a crackle to Akaashi's magic that makes Kunimi more nervous than he wants to be.

Akaashi sits at the desk with a swish of his royal blue cloak. Maybe it was just Kunimi's imagination, but it seems darker in the room now than it had the night prior. 

"Kunimi-kun," Akaashi starts, "are you aware of the current state of affairs in this kingdom?"

Kunimi forces himself to keep eye contact with Akaashi as he talks. "I know you're at war. I know you were betrayed by a neighbor you trusted. I know their people aren't able to leave."

"You don't just stay idle do you." Akaashi hums. It's not really for Kunimi to hear, more of a musing, but Akaashi doesn't care enough to hide it. "I had a meeting with his majesty today. All travellers must report to the palace upon arrival, unless they are sent here, to myself. But I am still under his majesty's rule, and I must report on the account of the visitors I handle. That means you, Kunimi-kun."

Kunimi's eyes narrow. "And what does that mean for me? Am I no longer able to leave?"

Akaashi doesn't confirm it, but he doesn't deny it either. "I was told you did not give a clear answer when asked of your origins. His majesty is, well, paranoid about that fact."

Kunimi rolls his eyes and looks away. It takes some time before he can convince himself to actually tell Akaashi at least a portion of the truth. He sighs and looks back to the mage. "I've been traveling for the last four years. I left my origins behind for a reason and I'm not particularly keen on sharing them."

Akaashi's expression stays level. He doesn't even blink. 

"I don't intend on interrogating you. I was simply giving you an insight to his majesty's thought process. If I had wanted to expose your origins, I would have done so. After all," The high mage intones, "your accent is almost impossible to miss if you know what to listen for."

Kunimi frowns and looks down. He's half convinced that he should have just went to the king yesterday. He's still not sure how he feels about Akaashi, or even Bokuto. This town is ridiculous and just being here makes him feel on edge the entire time. 

"Is that why you had Bokuto-san tail me today?"

Akaashi's expression finally shatters and he looks incredulous. "He followed you today?"

Kunimi looks down at him confused. "You didn't know? You told him to 'keep an eye out' last night and apparently to him that meant for today too." He pauses to watch Akaashi try to process what he just said. "He talked to me in the garden you tend to."

Akaashi pinches the bridge of his nose. "Why must he be so literal...I apologize for that, Kunimi-kun. But I do hope you enjoyed the garden."

"I.." Kunimi's wariness drains from him, these turns in conversation are making him tired. "It's okay. The garden is beautiful. Why do you choose to take care of it? Why not let the flowers here grow naturally?"

"The climate here is not kind to delicate flowers. And the most fragile flora tend to be my favorite." The mage develops a gentle smile unlike any other Kunimi has seen on the man's face. Not that he's seen many, but it still seems fresh and new. "As for why I choose to care for it, I need to expend magical energy somehow."

Kunimi isn't sure where this burst of honesty is coming from but he wants to tell Akaashi. "I felt it, the magic, as soon as I entered the town. I'm not sure if it's all you but it's always the strongest here. Your energy was basically crackling earlier."

Akaashi considers him for a moment. His eyes glint emerald in the afternoon light that streams from the window. 

"You can feel it." It's not so much a question as it is a statement, but it doesn't have any kind of bite.

Kunimi shrugs, only offering a short explanation, "I've had my fair share of experience with magic users." He comes up to Akaashi's desk and sits on the stool he used before. "You were angry earlier."

"You are not wrong."

"If I ask you why, would you tell me?"

"Not likely." Akaashi says. Kunimi isn't surprised.

If anything, he's surprised to find that he's a bit disappointed. The silence that passes between them isn't uncomfortable so he just takes in the room more. There are so many trinkets, herbs, and crystals that Kunimi knows this section must be where Akaashi does all of his work. There's a staircase along the back wall making Kunimi believe that Akaashi lives here too. He looks back at Akaashi and realizes that he must have been watching him he entire time.

The mage seems content to let him look around quietly, but even that comes to an end. "You're a very unusual person, Kunimi-kun." Once again, there's no cruelty in the words, just honest observation.

Kunimi scoffs, still looking around. "So I've been told. To be honest I'm not sure what you seem to be seeing in me."

"You wouldn't like it if I told you."

Kunimi can't help but chuckle quietly at that and faces Akaashi. "Well, that was ominous. Can you actually give honest answers or do you always have to have this air of mystery to you."

Akaashi smirks, and Kunimi files the expression away in his mind. "I don't intend to come off secretive. But I'm sure you understand the importance of a limited disclosure."

"I suppose so." He moves the stool forward so he can rest his elbows on the desk, leaning his head in his hands. He looks around the room again, impressed. He doesn't intend to speak more but it comes out before he can stop himself. "I can't begin to imagine how difficult this position is."

"It's a joke." Akaashi scoffs.

That jerks his attention back to Akaashi. "What do you mean?"

Akaashi fights the urge to roll his eyes, instead focusing on manipulating the color of the potted plant on his desk. "This town acts as if I perform miracles. Really, I'm a glorified healer with political influence."

Kunimi folds his arms down and rests his chin against them, content with watching Akaashi distract himself. "Are there any other mages besides you?"

"A few." Akaashi says, turning the plant a bright pink. "But none of them can match me in skill nor knowledge. So, here I am, high mage of Fukurodani." His voice is dry and bitter, edging on sarcastic.

Kunimi feels a pang of sympathy for the man. He wonders if Akaashi was ever excited about the position, maybe when he first got it, but he soon stops that thought. "What would you do if you didn't have to be the high mage?"

"Travel." The mage answers easily. Kunimi is now aware why Akaashi's distaste for his job was common knowledge. "Study potions and ritual healings. It's what I specialise in."

"I could tell you of my travels." Kunimi looks at Akaashi as he tries to read his expression. When he sees Akaashi go back to his neutral mask he amends. "I don't have to, but you can ask me questions. If you want."

It's dead silent but for the birds chirping outside and the constant buzz of magic. It stays that way for quite some time until Akaashi tilts his head at Kunimi. "Have you ever been to the kingdom of Karasuno?"

Kunimi looks back at Akaashi, surprised that he actually chose to speak. He recovers quickly though and sits up a bit straighter. "I have. It was a nice place when I was there. Interesting and welcoming people, and the occasional crow-shapeshifter."

Akaashi nods, interested. "There's a plant there that grows nowhere else in the known world. They say it takes root in solid rock and sprouts upwards, high enough that a grown man cannot touch the top. It has to hold magical properties, I'm certain of it."

Kunimi smiles. "Sounds like a magic plant to me." It's a shame Akaashi can't do as he pleases. He got stuck here at an age when you're supposed to be able to do what you're pleased, not become a high ranking figure. "Could you take a trip? Karasuno is only a week or so away, if you make good time."

Akaashi touches the leaves of his plant, now back to the normal green. "Perhaps. I'm not restricted when it comes to coming and going as I please. However, I need a legitimate reason for doing so."

"Is research a legitimate reason?"

"It would have to be approved by his majesty. Perhaps I can convince him it's for militaristic benefit."

Kunimi hums. "Your king must be one piece of work. What happens if you just sneak out? Bokuto could go with you."

Akaashi sighs, just a soft slump of his shoulders.

“Technically, I could leave with no repercussions, but..." The mage looks at Kunimi, his eyes soft and honest, filled with a nostalgia that Kunimi doesn't understand. "Fukurodani is my home. I cannot abandon this place."

Kunimi leans back and averts his eyes from Akaashi. He can't say he really understands the of feeling. He looks at his hands while he picks some lint off his pants. "You can always come back."

Akaashi considers him for a moment. "If I go," he begins, each word steady and measured, "would you accompany me? I could use a guide."

Kunimi's gaze flashes back up to look at Akaashi, surprised. "Why me? Surely there's someone else around here who you would trust more."

"You have traveled there before. You have no responsibilities or attachments here. It's the simplest and most logical choice."

"Okay then." Kunimi nods to Akaashi. "If you think that's best, I'll go with you."

A small smile graces Akaashi's lips. "I look forward to it. I will draw up a request after our afternoon meal. Would you like to join me?"

"Oh, um, sure. We might as well get used to each other."

Akaashi nods and stands up, motioning for Kunimi to follow him up the staircase along the back wall. Kunimi feels nervous. It's as if he's somehow intruding on the mage's private life. Akaashi unlocks the door at the top of the stairs and it opens with a sharp click. Akaashi shrugs off his outer cloak and hangs it on a rack by the door. Kunimi puts his things by the rack and awkwardly stands by the door. The doorway opens into a small living space with a couch and some chairs. There are books lining the walls and a small perch for he assumes is for Bokuto. Akaashi walks in without any concern for Kunimi, him assuming he would only follow.

The whole walking away and expecting to be followed without question must be an ingrained part of Akaashi's personality, with the amount he does it. Kunimi starts after him as the mage turns the corner, leading Kunimi into a small kitchen area. There's a table, a wood stove, and even more herbs than what was downstairs in the shop. Akaashi must grow his own, Kunimi muses.

Kunimi walks to the table and leans against it. He watches as Akaashi starts pulling out ingredients. He's not quite sure what to do with himself but since Akaashi is going to make him food, it feels like he should do something. 

"Would you like any help?"

"Thank you, but you are my guest. Please, have a seat at the table. Our meal will be ready shortly."

Kunimi sighs and sits down. Instead of dwelling on feeling awkward he watches Akaashi. He cooks similar to how he makes his potions, precise and with expertise. It makes Kunimi wonder how he had to look after himself. 

Akaashi's shoulders flex taut under the fabric of his shirt as he reaches for a spice on a top shelf. It makes Kunimi follow the line of his body. Even without his cloak, Kunimi couldn't pretend he was having a meal with a normal stranger. No, he is still very much aware that this man could end him in a moment. He should probably feel more unsettled by that than he does.

It doesn't take too long for Akaashi to finish cooking and soon enough there's a plate placed in front of him. Akaashi sits in the chair across from him waiting for Kunimi to take the first bite. When Kunimi does, he has to stop himself from humming too loud. 

"This is delicious."

This seems to please Akaashi. The mage hides a smile behind his first mouthful. They once again fall into silence as they eat. It's a companionable silence though, so Kunimi has no complaints. Some idle chatter gets brought up here and there but the two mostly share the comfortable silence, which Kunimi is thankful for. He doesn't enjoy having a forced conversation. Plus he'd rather not run the chance of making things awkward before their possible journey. He finishes his meal before Akaashi so he begins to wash his dishes in the small sink, much to Akaashi's displeasure apparently.

The dish is suddenly plucked from his hand and Akaashi is far too close to him. Kunimi stares, frozen. He hadn't even heard him move. "You are a guest here, Kunimi-kun. Allow me to clean up."

Kunimi can't get himself to move. The air around them feels warmer when Akaashi is this close. He reaches out for the dish but he stops himself. "Let me help, please."

Something changes in the hum of magic around Akaashi. Something pulsing and soft and it's over all too soon. The mage sets the dishes in the sink gently, finally turning away. "If you insist, you can dry them. At least let me wash."

Kunimi turns to face the counter. He watches Akaashi's hands move over the plates. Kunimi is close enough that their arms are almost touching. And he tries not to focus on the heat he feels against his fingertips when their hands brush.

There's a blue rag laying by the faucet, so he uses it to dry the first dish Akaashi passes him. The mage hums softly, the sound almost lost under the sound of Kunimi's heart beating loudly in his own ears. With both of them working, it doesn't take more than a few minutes to have the dishes clean, dry, and set back in the cabinet above the sink. Kunimi's not sure what to do with himself now, he was only offered the meal but Akaashi doesn't seem to mind him stay. He motions to his living space before he walks out the kitchen, quietly saying, "Make yourself at home." 

Kunimi can only walk again once Akaashi is out of the room, forcing his legs to work. So he makes his way towards one of the bookshelves and muses through the books. 

There are so many books lining the shelves, stacked atop one another, some looking brand new while others looked ancient. A good amount of them are about herbology or potion books, but there are plenty more in languages Kunimi can't read. Akaashi sits on the couch and watches as Kunimi browses, content once again to just watch. His eyes follow Kunimi's back as he reaches for a bright blue volume on the top shelf. Akaashi smirks. A book on the rise and fall of tyrants of recent history. Interesting choice.

Kunimi opens the book to the front and skims through the contents. He doesn't even notice Akaashi is watching him. He sits in one of the chairs across from Akaashi. He was about to turn the page before he glances up and sees Akaashi smirking at him. "What?"

"Page 218. Kitagawa daiichi. That's what you're looking for, right?"

Kunimi scoffs and flips to the suggested page. "Am I allowed to know any of your secrets since you seem to know mine?"

"I have very few secrets, Kunimi-kun." Akaashi says, the smirk not leaving his face. "But you're welcome to ask me anything you like."

Kunimi taps his fingers against the old pages of the book. He hums quietly and shakes his head. "I'm sure if we are going on this little adventure together I'll have some questions then."

"Consider it an open offer, then." Akaashi says. The mage closes his eyes and leans back against the couch. It's quiet while Kunimi reads, and the air is still and warm. It's honestly making Akaashi want a nap. But there's far too much work he needs to get done. He stands, pulling paper and a quill pen from a drawer in the corner of the room. He may as well begin drafting his request for leave.

For some time the only sounds in the room are scratches of a quill and the turning of pages. Kunimi looks at Akaashi, noticing how stiff his posture is. "You would think that if you've served the king for so long he would be more accepting of your personal research."

Akaashi doesn't look up from his work, just narrows his eyes at the paper. "That is what would be expected of a normal person, yes."

"How was your king before the war?"

"Not much different, if I'm honest. He used to be a kind, trusting man. But his son was murdered and he lost himself in grief. It has ruined him."

"Oh." Kunimi goes silent for moment. "Is that what started the war?"

Akaashi looks up then, he chooses his words carefully. "In a way, yes. However, his son was killed over 10 years ago. It was unknown who was responsible for his death until about half a year ago."

Kunimi puts the book down, not that interested anymore. "Did you know him?"

"Not while he was alive, no. I was only a child. The prince was in his 20s."

"You were also only a child when you became the high mage too."

"16 years old is no longer a child. Not in this kingdom." Akaashi says shortly, a touch bitter.

Kunimi watches Akaashi closely. This conversation made him pause in his writing. "You say this place is your home, yet it doesn't seem like you have fond memories here."

For the first time, Akaashi looks a bit uncomfortable. He licks his lips and flexes his fingers over his quill. "It is not that I don't have them. It is simply easier not to speak of them."

"I'll take that into consideration with your open offer." Akaashi's mood doesn't change, if anything it makes him more closed off now. "Sorry, it's just...I guess we have different definitions of home. Or at least experiences."

"Perhaps we should make an adaption to that offer of mine;" The mage says as he returns to his writing. "I'll answer your questions, but I will make no guarantees on giving an explanation."

Kunimi shrugs it off and opens the book again. "Fair enough. You did say you have a few secrets."

They fall back into silence. The sky is turning the navy purple and pink of twilight by the time Akaashi stands. He opens a window and speaks quietly. "Bokuto-san, please take this to his majesty, then return for dinner."

Bokuto gives a squawk of confirmation before he files off. Akaashi turns his attention back to his guest. "Kunimi-kun, will you be.." He cuts himself off when he takes in the boy. Kunimi had drifted off sometime in their silence, the book still open in his hands.

Akaashi sighs. Gently, he removes the book from Kunimi's grasp, placing it in an empty spot on the shelf. He thinks about waking him, but decides against it. The boy looked tired all evening, and Akaashi doesn't have the heart to deprive him of sleep.

Akaashi walks into his bedroom and pulls a light blanket off from his bed. He lays it over Kunimi, slightly smiling when he curls up more. Akaashi puts his writing supplies away before going into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the three of them.

Dinner has just been set, still steaming, when Bokuto lands on the windowsill, cooing thrice in greeting. Akaashi hurries over and sushes Bokuto. He points over to Kunimi who didn't seem like he was disturbed at all by the noise. Bokuto jumps down as he transforms into his human form. He shakes some feathers off while he questions Akaashi, humor in his voice. 

"You're letting him sleep?"

"He's tired." Akaashi snaps back. He doesn't like the way his familiar is smirking at him.

Bokuto chuckles as he walks past Akaashi heading straight for the food. "You're being awfully kind to the boy."

"He is willing to accompany me to Karasuno." He says by way of answer.

Bokuto sits down at the table and starts eating. He watches Akaashi make his way over while he chews. "Eh that's not the only reason. You need me to tag along?"

Akaashi narrows his eyes as he serves himself. "I would appreciate your company, yes."

Bokuto looks back over Kunimi's sleeping form with a look that's supposed to look thoughtful. When he faces Akaashi again, he's eating. "Am I in trouble for looking after him this morning?"

"No." The mage hums, taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully. "You didn't do anything wrong, I suppose. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did, thanks for asking." He laughs and shakes his head. "I think I made him mad though."

Akaashi allows himself a small smile. "How did you manage that?"

"He didn't like being followed. Even though I technically wasn't. He just came into the garden when I was there." Bokuto looks down to his food. "I may have also mentioned a very vague reason to why you would pay him attention."

Akaashi nearly drops his glass. "What did you tell him?"

"He asked why he was different than other travelers. And I said that he either doesn't know or he's hiding it. I'm sure he didn't realize what I meant."

Akaashi sighs, half annoyance, half relief. "Don't scare him off, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto shrugs. "He seems to find his way back to you anyway."

Akaashi takes another bite of his meal, giving his summon a dry look. "Maybe don't follow him around uninvited, anymore though."

Bokuto smiles and glances back at Kunimi. "Hey, if we're going on this trip together I won't have to." Akaashi gives him another unimpressed look. "Fine, but I wasn't really following him today, I just happened upon him."

"Troublesome demon." The high mage mutters. The words are not exactly kind, but there's a certain fondness to the way he says them that just makes Bokuto laugh.

They make it about halfway through their dinner before they hear shifting from the other room. Soon enough Kunimi is shuffling into the kitchen, and much to Bokuto's amusement he has the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His hair looks like it's been ruffled and he looks just as tired as he did before. Bokuto smiles at him and greets him loudly. "Morning sunshine!"

Kunimi blinks sleepily at him and Akaashi can't help but smile. The other was quite adorable. "Have a seat, dinner is still warm."

Kunimi nods and walks forward to he table, plopping down into the empty chair. He mumbles a quiet, "Thank you" before he starts eating.

Thankfully, Bokuto knows to keep his mouth shut when it counts, and dinner passes without any potentially embarrassing remarks. However, the young nomad still looks half asleep when he tries to stand and offer his help with the dishes once more. Akaashi stops him with a hand on his shoulder, and the jolt it sends down Kunimi's spine has him freezing in his place. Kunimi awkwardly sits back down without another word. He wraps the blanket around him tighter and brings his legs up like he's curling into a ball. He watches Akaashi instead with a small frown on his face.

Bokuto drains his mug of tea before cocking his head at Kunimi. "What's that look for?"

Kunimi turns his head against his knees and looks at him. "It feels like I owe him something."

"Don't be ridiculous." Akaashi's voice cuts across the kitchen. He's drying a dish as he turns to give the two at the table a look. "You owe me nothing, Kunimi-kun. And Bokuto-san, if you would, there is a spare futon in the closet. Please set it up."

"What?!" Kunimi moves quickly to stand up but almost trips on the blanket instead. He starts talking as he steadies himself. "I can't impose like this. I'll be fine in the inn."

Akaashi watches him with barely concealed humor. Bokuto outright laughs and claps Kunimi on the back with enough force to nearly make him stumble again. "Give it up," The owl familiar chortles, "Akaashi wants you to stay, so just stay."

Kunimi is about to protest again but Bokuto is nearly out of the room to get the futon. Kunimi sighs and sits back down. "You've already fed me twice and now you're offering me a free night's stay. How do I owe you nothing?"

Bokuto turns, blinking at him. "You've never had any friends, have you?"

"I.." Kunimi looks down. "It's been a while." He throws his head back, frustrated. "And how can you consider us friends? We met yesterday, we barely know each other."

Bokuto gives him a look that's weirdly similar to a pout. "That's besides the point. We like you. Don't you like us?" The familiar looks on the verge of tears and Akaashi heaves a sigh.

Kunimi looks back and forth between Akaashi and Bokuto. "I.. I'm not sure." Bokuto really looks like he's going to cry now so Kunimi amends. "I don't dislike you."

Akaashi comes and pats the spiked hair on Bokuto's head. "Of course he likes you, Bokuto-san, everyone does. You're a spectacular friend." Kunimi notes how the owl seems to lean into touch and coo softly.

Kunimi looks down. It's so much that he dislikes the others, it's just he's not used to such selflessness. He hasn't done anything to deserve it. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Don't worry about it." Akaashi answers for his summon. He pets Bokuto's feather like hair a bit more, ensuring the smile on Bokuto's face stays there. "Bokuto is a companion familiar. He thrives off of company and affection, so he gets very attached. Though I do have to say," The mage smiles at Kunimi, his green eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. "He has a marvelous judge of character."

Kunimi doesn't know why but that statement makes him blush. He only hopes that Akaashi doesn't notice. He hates the anxiety that is forming within him so he tries to make small talk instead. "Well, thank you Bokuto-san for thinking highly of me."

Bokuto's face brightens with the gold of his eyes. "I'm going to make sure you think of us as friends really soon!"

Kunimi looks at Akaashi for some sort of support but all he finds is him smiling at his familiar. He finds himself smiling too, even if it's not as strong as the others. "l look forward to it, Bokuto-san."

"Now," Akaashi says with finality, "the futon, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto nods and leaves the room with a bit more energy in his step. Akaashi comes back around and sits at the table next to Kunimi. Kunimi curls into a ball again, resting his chin on his knees. "How did you two meet? Or, um, I don't think meet is the right word."

"I assume you are aware of what a familiar is?" At Kunimi's tentative nod, Akaashi continues. "Bokuto-san is a demon I summoned years ago by complete accident. As you know by now, he is quick to make attachments and once he realized that I have enough magical energy to sustain him...well, making the contract was easy after that."

That makes Kunimi smile a bit. "Did you always get along with him? It would take me awhile to get used to all his energy."

"That," the mage admits with a sigh, "was not so easy. I can send him to and from the nether as I please, but I quickly learned that he comes back sulky. It took nearly a year for us to get used to each other."

Kunimi chuckles and nods in agreement. "I can imagine. He does seem to be really fond of you, and you for him too."

The mage turns his face away, the tips of his ears turning pink. He shifts in his seat just a little. "Yes. He has certainly grown on me. But a familiar is a witch's best friend, after all." His eyes shift back to Kunimi. "I hope Bokuto-san did not make you uncomfortable. He sometimes lacks the human trait of tact. We're working on it."

"He didn't make me uncomfortable. It's just." Kunimi sighs and pauses for a minute to collect his thoughts. "I'm not used to having a lot of attention. And you two seem to know a lot about me already. I'm hesitant, I suppose."

Akaashi tilts his head, strands of void black hair falling out of place. Kunimi wonders if it's as fluffy as it looks, but he pushes the thought down violently. The mage swirls his hand and Kunimi can feel the magic pull. It seems Akaashi is just doing it for fun. "Would it make you feel better to know more about us?"

"I don't know." Kunimi watches his hand move. "Maybe just anything you're willing to tell me."

"I'm 24 years old. I was born on the east side of this town, an only child to my parents. My mother taught me to use magic at a young age, and I was summoning lesser demons by the time I was 9. Upon the death of my uncle, the previous high mage, I was appointed his position." and, after a moment, "My favorite color is indigo."

Kunimi smiles. "Thank you." He goes quiet for a moment. "Do I still have your open offer?"

Akaashi eyes him carefully, but doesn't seem to find any reason not to nod. "Yes, you do."

"Okay." Kunimi is about to continue when he hears footsteps coming from the other room. "Maybe it's best we have this conversation later."

Green eyes narrow at him in question, but decides to let it go as Bokuto returns to the room, a proud grin on his face. 

"Extra futon, all set!"

Kunimi sits up straighter and looks over to Bokuto. "Thank you, Bokuto-san. I'm going to go get ready for bed then."

"That sounds like a good idea, Kunimi-kun." The mage chimes in. "It's been a long day, I think I shall retire as well."

Bokuto pouts and blocks the both of them from leaving the room. "What?! No, this is like a sleepover! We can't sleep."

Akaashi looks like he expected something like this and sighs. He decides to humor him. "What would you suggest we do instead?"

Bokuto scratches his head. "Um, I'm not really sure. I'm just a demon, you guys are the humans who have sleepovers." When Akaashi and Kunimi share a look Bokuto groans. "Oh come on! Aren't we supposed to stay up all night or do stupid stuff?"

Akaashi looks at him blankly. "I don't know. I've never had a sleepover."

Bokuto crosses his arms and huffs. "Well we should do something fun. You've already slept some and you could do something besides magic."

"Like what?" Akaashi says with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh we can tell each other scary stories or we can make sweets in the kitchen." He starts pacing in front of them while he tries to think. "We can play games and stuff." And at Kunimi's look of doubt, Bokuto throws his hands in the air. "I just want us to be friends already. This is what friends do, right?"

The high mage sighs and a soft look takes over his features. He pats his owl familiar on the arm as he squeezes past him, tossing a glance over his shoulder at Kunimi. "I suppose we could play a few rounds of cards."

Bokuto throws his arms up and cheers before his shoulders slumps and he turns around to Akaashi. 

"Wait, no, you always win at cards!" He goes to follow him but turns back around and puts his arm around Kunimi's shoulders and leads him back into the living room.

Kunimi let's himself be guided by Bokuto, both confused and interested. He sits on the couch as Bokuto urges him, and looks up as the owl man plops himself on the floor in front of him. 

"Um Bokuto-san, what are we doing?"

Bokuto turns and looks at Kunimi. "Oh, we have a deck of cards. There are four suits of 52 cards. Uh there are a lot of different games we can play but no matter what Akaashi always wins."

"I only win because you don't know how to hide your cards." Akaashi says as he joins them, a deck of cards in hand.

"Well you could just let me win every once in awhile."

Akaashi sits beside Bokuto, rolling his eyes. "Why would I want to do that?"

Bokuto pouts. "Because I'm your familiar and you should want me to be happy."

There's something velvety soft in his voice when the mage speaks. Kunimi tries to place it, but fails. "Since I do, indeed, want you to be happy, I will allow you to select a game."

"Ooh! Okay." Bokuto hums to himself as he thinks. There's a small smile on Akaashi's face that Kunimi notices when they share a look. "Let's play some poker."

"You really do want to lose, don't you?" Akaashi scoffs

"Oh no no." Bokuto turns and clasps his hand on Kunimi's knee. "We're going to dry you out."

Akaashi's eyes burn with a flare of magic and he smirks, sharp and feral. "You can try."

Kunimi looks back at the two of them concerned and mildly scared. "Bokuto-san, I don't know how to play poker."

Bokuto grins at him, "Neither do I." Akaashi accidentally let's out a laugh that becomes a snort. Kunimi stares.

Akaashi clears his throat and glances at Kunimi. When they make eye contact Akaashi blushes and glances back down. Bokuto doesn't notice, instead he shakes Kunimi's knee to get his attention. "Come on, sit down here with us. We'll team up against him, maybe then we'll win."

In the end, they lose horribly to Akaashi and Kunimi is just glad they aren't playing with real money. He's amazed that he's managed to relax almost completely in the presence of the others, especially when Akaashi expels magic in dizzying waves.

Bokuto is leaning his head against Kunimi's shoulder, which can't be comfortable considering how far away the rest of his body is. He looks the most tired out of all of them, which makes Akaashi chuckle. Kunimi's eyes stay on Akaashi, he'd rather focus on him then Bokuto's hair tickling his neck.

The mage looks more relaxed than Kunimi has ever imagined he could look. He had somehow assumed that the high mage is a stoic being, exuding only the utmost elegance at all times. But looking at the Akaashi in front of him, slouched posture and lazy smile, Kunimi sees he assumed incorrectly.

Kunimi pulls on Bokuto's hair lightly, pausing when he makes eye contact with Akaashi. For some reason Kunimi can't help but talk when Akaashi's eyes are on him, even if it's embarrassing. 

"You are completely different from what I thought you would be."

Akaashi's lips twitch a little with some sort of amusement. "Did you think I was going to make you into stew?"

Kunimi smiles. "No, no, that's not what I mean. I don't know. I just thought...you seem much more, approachable."

"Is that so?" Akaashi leans back on his hands, actually looking his age for once. It's refreshing to see the man smile, Kunimi decides. He instantly berates himself for thinking it.

"Yeah, um." Kunimi has to keep himself from blushing. He looks back down to Bokuto, who is actually now asleep. "I think this was a good idea."

Akaashi looks at Bokuto too, then he flicks his wrist in a peculiar motion and Bokuto's form disintegrates into nothing. Kunimi stares. Something in the back of his mind tells him to panic because the person beside him is now nothing, literally. But Akaashi looks calm, just stretching his arms over his head.

Kunimi's hand reaches out to where Bokuto was as if he was trying to find him. His voice is quiet when he speaks. "What did you do?"

"It was time for him to go back to the nether. His physical form uses a lot of magical energy, and it's useless to keep him here if he's just going to sleep."

"But he's okay, right?" Kunimi looks back to Akaashi, luckily with some of the panic leaving his eyes.

Akaashi nods, a smile on his face. "I would never hurt Bokuto-san. He is my precious familiar. I simply sent him back to his natural realm." Akaashi's forest green eyes flicker in the candle light, "But I find it endearing that you care for him."

Kunimi flushes and looks away from Akaashi's gaze. 

"He vanished right off my shoulder, it surprised me." When he hears Akaashi chuckle he looks back to him. "Fine, maybe he's growing on me."

The mage gives an honest to goodness laugh that makes heat rise to Kunimi's face. The sound is so natural, yet seems out of place for the stoic mage.

Kunimi drops his head down, in an attempt to hide his face. "Can we go to sleep now?"

Akaashi nods, hiding a well timed yawn behind a delicate hand. He waves at Kunimi to follow him, and then gestures to the futon that is set up on the floor. A fluffy pillow and large, soft blanket are atop the cushion. Akaashi walks around it to his own bed mat.

Kunimi sees Akaashi starting to get changed into his night clothes. Kunimi stutters and points out of the room. "Umm, I need to go grab my bags."

Akaashi doesn't answer, so Kunimi scurries out of the room. His bag is where he left it by the couch in the living area, and he makes the quick decision to change right there. He keeps the same shirt, only swapping his heavy pants for a lighter cotton pair. He's almost afraid to go back into the bedroom, but his fears prove baseless when he finds the mage already in bed, blanket tucked up under his chin.

Kunimi shuffles to the futon and settles himself in. He tries to get himself comfortable. He pulls the blanket closer to him and curls into a ball. He's not sure if Akaashi is awake or not but he's going to try anyway. "Hey, Akaashi-san, thank you, for today."

"It was my pleasure, Kunimi-kun." comes the sleepy reply. The candles are extinguished with a raised hand from the mage, and the room is cast in darkness.

Kunimi smiles, warmth from the blanket is starting to seep into him. "Good night."

Akaashi is already asleep, chest rising and falling in rhythmic pattern. Kunimi listens to the sound of crickets chirping outside, and the faint sound of wind hitting the window panes, and lets sleep overtake him.


	3. A Guide For a Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is this the first time you left Fukurodani?"
> 
> Akaashi looks over at him, eyes wide and aware. "Ah, no." He says. He sounds slightly distracted, but Kunimi can't tell if it's anxiety or excitement. "But I haven't left for nearly a full year."

Kunimi wakes up later to sun drifting through the windows. He groans and turns back into the pillow. It's only when he smells spices in the air that he feels the need to get up. 

The smell leads him to the kitchen, where he finds Akaashi at the stove, and Bokuto fluttering around excitedly.

He slowly walks to the table and sits down. Bokuto flies over to him and settles in front of him on the edge of the table. 

“Good morning, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto let's out a excited chirp and hops a bit closer. Kunimi brings a hand up and scratches Bokuto's head with his finger. Kunimi has to smile as the owl trills and rubs his face into Kunimi's palm. Akaashi glances over his shoulder briefly. 

"Good morning, Kunimi-kun. Would you like breakfast?"

Kunimi takes his attention off of Bokuto to answer. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like breakfast please." 

He only looks back down to Bokuto when he nips lightly at his finger. Bokuto coos at him for more attention, which Kunimi gladly gives. The owl's feathers are soft and warm under his fingers. The mage at the stove hums as he watches the interaction. He dashes something with more spice and flames lick the side of the pan.

Kunimi is so focused on Bokuto that he doesn't even notice when Akaashi slides two plates across the table towards them. Bokuto squawks excitedly before, what Kunimi wants to call walking, to the edge of the table before jumping off. He transforms quickly and without show, the food in front of him too important.

Vaguely, Kunimi wonders where Bokuto's clothing comes from when he transforms, but he decides not to question it too much. It was probably better for all of them that way. The nomad says a quick thank you for the food and digs in. Just like the night before, the food tastes delicious. Kunimi doesn't manage to hold back his satisfied moan this time.

Bokuto glances over and clasps a hand on Kunimi's shoulder. He speaks before he's done chewing, much to Akaashi's dissatisfaction if his grimace means anything. 

"I know, Akaashi's food is the best!"

Akaashi sets his own plate down and takes a seat across from Kunimi. He takes his first bite with an amused look at his familiar. "I would assume it's decent, if the being that does not require nutrients to live eats it for fun."

"Oh come on Akaashi, give yourself more credit than that." Bokuto shakes Kunimi's shoulder lightly and directs his attention to him. "Isn't his food the best?"

"Um," Kunimi stutters, "it is very good, yes."

Bokuto laughs and takes his hand off. He goes back to eating his food as if someone is going to take it from him. "He's still being shy."

"Believe it or not, some people know how to hold back in relationships." Akaashi remarks dryly. Bokuto throws back his head and groans. 

"But what fun is that?"

The mage ignores his whining familiar and takes another bite of his breakfast. He turns to Kunimi, "You look well rested."

Kunimi nods around a mouthful of food. Unlike Bokuto, he waits until he's done chewing to speak. "I was very comfortable, thank you."

Suddenly, Bokuto makes a high pitched noise and slams his mug on the table. "I can't take it anymore! Can I tell him now?"

Akaashi looks at Bokuto, his expression deciding between annoyed and humorous. Kunimi startles and stares at Bokuto confused. "Tell me what?"

"We have good news." Akaashi starts, only to be interrupted by his familiar standing abruptly and saying, 

"We're going to Karasuno!"

Kunimi's eyes go wide and he looks back to Akaashi. "Really? That was a fast reply."

Akaashi gives a small smile that looks a little too innocent. "Let's just say my letter was very convincing."

Kunimi looks over to Bokuto, a bit concerned, especially after seeing Bokuto's smirk. Kunimi laughs and focuses back on Akaashi. "I'm not sure if I want to know but I'm excited. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as we can." Akaashi says, taking an unhurried sip of his tea. He eyes Kunimi over the cup. "You have no obligations here, correct?"

"I, uh, yeah. I have no obligations."

Bokuto whoops, "That means we can leave tonight!"

Kunimi shakes his head. "We should leave during the day. We need the daylight to start."

Akaashi shakes his head at Bokuto's pouting face. He clears their plates away and replaces them with a map. There are several places marked with red ink, Karasuno being the most notable. Kunimi notices that all the marked places are towns and kingdoms he's already been to. He looks back up to Akaashi. 

"Are these the places you want to go to?"

Akaashi nods. "These are the best places to stop and restock along the way. With this route, we should reach Karasuno by sunset eight days from now."

Kunimi would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. "How long have you had this trip planned?"

Akaashi looks a bit sheepish at the question. He busies himself with tracing the path on the map with his finger. "I've wanted to go since before I became the high mage."

Kunimi stares at him for what seems like hours. When Akaashi makes it certain that he's not going to look at Kunimi, he shakes the thought from his head. "I'll make sure this trip goes as perfectly as it can."

Bokuto obviously needs attention, because he lays himself across the table. "This is going to be just like a field trip! The three of us, traversing across the wilderness."

Kunimi laughs and looks down at Bokuto, lightly pulling at his hair. "You know, most of the time we'll be able to stay at the inns of the town."

Akaashi nods, ignoring the way his familiar pouts at them. "Yes. I am hoping to spend as many nights indoors as possible. I'm not exactly...accustomed to surviving outdoors."

Kunimi smiles and looks back at Akaashi. "Well that's what you have me for. It's not too hard. But you two should start packing."

Bokuto let's out another loud noise as he proclaims that he's ready now. Akaashi gives him a dull look, but the man is now in owl form, making great swoops around the room, gathering various scrolls and pieces of clothing. The high mage mutters under his breath. 

"Is he packing that? I don't even wear that."

Kunimi hides a laugh behind his hand. When he sees Akaashi watching him he clears his throat and points back to the other room. "I'm going to get dressed. Looks like Bokuto needs help."

Akaashi waves him off, content to start tidying the kitchen. Kunimi makes his way into the bedroom and takes a moment to breathe. The excited buzz of magic was making his head spin. He's not sure if he likes the feeling. He takes more time than he needs to change, helping his mind clear. He decides to repack his bag, solely for the excuse to waste time. Once he's satisfied, he goes back into the other room Bokuto flies dangerously close to his head into the room.

"Bokuto-san, do be careful." Akaashi chides from the other side of the counter. He's selecting packets of non-perishables and storing them in a satchel. Bokuto hoots in acknowledgment, but only lands when he reaches the bookshelf he was aiming for. 

Kunimi straightens out his hair before settling down his bags. Kunimi tries to remember how much food he has with him before an idea pops into his head. "We should visit the fruit shop before we leave. The shopkeeper is the one responsible for sending me here instead of the king."

Understanding passes over the mage's face. A little smile unfurls behind the glare of sunlight from the window and Kunimi has to make himself look away. 

"That explains a lot." Akaashi says with a fond chuckle. "Komi has always had a kind heart."

Kunimi nods, still not looking at the mage. "I would like to show him my appreciation."

"We'll make a stop." Akaashi agrees easily. He moves about, gathering necessities. Kunimi watches, standing awkwardly in place. He feels like he should be doing something, helping somehow, but he wasn't one to begin packing someone else's belongings. No, he was raised more politely than that, and of all the things he left behind, his manners weren't one of them. Instead he goes back over to Bokuto on the shelf. He figures since he can't do anything for Akaashi and Bokuto isn't doing anything either, they might as well do nothing together. Bokuto chirps happily when he sees Kunimi and he smiles when Bokuto sticks his neck out.

He indulges the owl and scratches under his chin, letting him nuzzle into the side of his wrist. Akaashi spares them no more than a glance, but there's a content hum in his magic that makes Kunimi think the mage likes what he sees.

It doesn't take too long for Akaashi to pack everything he needs and to clean up the mess that Bokuto made. Before he knows it, Akaashi is standing behind the two. It's more of Akaashi's presence than Bokuto's shrill chirp that startles the nomad. If Akaashi notices the way Kunimi twitches to attention, he doesn't mention it. The mage's gaze is sweeping the span of the room, calculating and alert. 

"I believe we have everything Bokuto-san and I will need. Do you have your things, Kunimi-kun?"

Kunimi nods almost mechanically. "Yes, I left them in the kitchen."

Akaashi nods. "Go get them, please. We will meet you downstairs."

Bokuto flies onto Akaashi's shoulder without another word and the two leave the room. Kunimi takes his time getting his things and to make sure he wouldn't leave anything behind. But soon enough he goes downstairs and sees the two waiting for him by the door.

They make an ominous pair: the stoic mage with the porcelain features, and his great owl perched upon his shoulder like a snow white gargoyle. Kunimi makes his way towards them slowly, as if waiting for the oppressive magic around them to finally crush him. But Akaashi smiles faintly and turns, once again expecting Kunimi to follow. Kunimi leaves with them out of the building. Akaashi is already on his way, using magic to lock up the shop. There's an exciting buzz in his magic that let's Kunimi know how eager the man is. Kunimi follows him until they reach the fruit shop.

The mage enters with a polite greeting, and the brown haired man Kunimi recognizes from his first night rushes over to them. 

"Akaashi! What a surprise!"

"I have a friend who wishes to speak with you." Akaashi gives him a kind smile before half turning to Kunimi. The shopkeeper gasps quietly, a grin overtaking his whole face. 

"You're the traveller from before! I'm so glad you made it okay."

Kunimi smiles, the happiness of the room infecting him. "I would like to thank you for the guidance. If it were not for you, I do not know what would have happened to me."

The man waves off the gratitude with a laugh and a bump to Akaashi's shoulder. "It was no problem, stranger. Has this grumpy witch been treating you okay?"

Kunimi hesitates with his answer, a bit taken aback by the familiarity between the two. "Yes, he's been treating me wonderfully. I'm not sure if I deserve the level of hospitality."

Akaashi rolls his eyes and Bokuto makes a noise that sounds more like a laugh than any normal owl should be able to make. 

"Please, Komi." The mage sighs, "you know I'm a wonderful host."

"Only when you like the person." Komi laughs and slaps Akaashi's arm, luckily the one Bokuto isn't perched on. Akaashi rolls his eyes again, and Kunimi wonders if one can injure themselves by doing it too often. The owl on Akaashi's shoulder flutters and coos at Komi, clicking his tongue impatiently until the man pats him on the head. Akaashi clears his throat. 

"Yes, well, Kunimi-kun has given me no reason to dislike him."

Kunimi blushes at the words, he's not quite sure why but it felt like Akaashi was praising him. And to Kunimi's luck, Komi notices and gives him a smirk that feels far too knowing. It only makes Kunimi blush harder as he tries to hide his face from view. 

"I wouldn't have sent him your way if I had thought he would."

"As if you really care if I get annoyed." Akaashi replies dryly. Then, much to Kunimi's further embarrassment, the mage tilts his head at him with an expression much too open for comfort. "Are you alright, Kunimi-kun? You've gone quite red in the face."

Komi smiles brightly as Kunimi nods. He wants to glare at the shopkeeper but he figures it would probably be better if he just focused on getting his blush down. He can't quite look at Akaashi so he puts his attention on Komi. 

"I'm fine, Akaashi-san."

"If you're feeling unwell, I can brew a remedy for you. I wouldn't want you beginning our journey unwell."

Komi is trying not to laugh behind his hand, so Kunimi let’s himself glare. Kunimi sighs and looks back to Akaashi shaking his head. "I feel fine, Akaashi-san. I promise."

It's then that Kunimi sees the teasing glint in Akaashi's eyes, and the way his lips are twitching in badly concealed amusement. Kunimi flushes again, half in embarrassment and half in annoyance at being teased. Komi snorts and covers it with a cough. 

"Kunimi-kun is, indeed, very likeable, Akaashi."

"Apparently only to tease." Kunimi crosses his arms. Bokuto hops onto his shoulder in some form of consolation. The owl is much lighter than the nomad had expected. In fact, Bokuto barely weighs more than a silver coin. The owl nudges his beak against Kunimi's head, pulling at a strand of his hair.

"Okay, okay." Kunimi reaches up and starts petting Bokuto under his neck. Bokuto coos happily and keeps nudging at Kunimi's head as if he's trying to pet him back. It doesn't take long for Kunimi to find himself smiling at the owl's actions, putting the other two out of his thoughts.

Komi gives Akaashi a look, speaking low enough for only the two of them to hear. 

“You're sweet on the kid."

Akaashi, who had been watching Kunimi, looked back at Komi with a frown of his face. He speaks just as low, "There's more to him than he knows, or even you know. Plus, he's kind."

Komi ducks his head to hide a chuckle. "You're not denying it. Just be careful, alright?"

"The trip is one week and a day, one way. And Kunimi-kun is very knowledgeable in traveling. We will be fine."

"Yes, I know." Komi smiles, slightly crooked. "But I have to say it anyway."

Akaashi smiles and puts his hand on Komi's shoulder. "Thank you, friend." He looks back over to the others, noticing how Kunimi seems more calm. "Maybe we can use some treats. Any more dried fruit?"

"Right this way, sir." Komi drawls with a grin. 

He leads them to the corner of the room where the crates are once again filled with dehydrated fruits. It doesn't take too long for Akaashi and Kunimi to get their fill, Bokuto helping by chirping in agreement when someone picked something he likes out. Akaashi hands the bag over to Kunimi and takes out his coin, but Komi refuses.

"You'll need that later. Think of it as a farewell gift."

Akaashi stares him down, but relents. He should have seen it coming. "Thank you, Komi."

Komi pats him on the back and starts pushing them to the door. "Of course, friendly discount. Now now, it's time for you to leave before the King changes his mind."

Kunimi actually looks concerned. "Would he do that?"

Akaashi chuckles and shakes his head. "No. Like I said before, my reasoning was convincing."

Bokuto hoots in what is probably supposed to be agreement, but really it's just loud in Kunimi's ear. He cringes. The high mage spares him a pitying look before he turns to nod at Komi. 

"Take care, Komi. Thank you for the fruit."

Komi nods back. "Of course. And take care of yourself and the others. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Akaashi raises a hand in farewell and leads Kunimi (and of course Bokuto) down the road towards the gate Kunimi first entered. Seeing the outpost gives him a bit of anxiety, and it must show because Akaashi glances back at him.

"Kunimi-kun?"

Kunimi shakes his head, as if that'll get rid of his thoughts. "I'm fine. Uh, bad memories, I suppose."

Akaashi doesn't ask for more than that, and Kunimi doesn't offer. Two familiar guards are posted at the exit, backs straight. They stiffen further as they lay eyes on Akaashi. The mage gives them an impassive look. "Good day."

They stutter out a greeting while they pass, Kunimi keeping his head down trying not to raise attention. They leave the town without any problems, much to Kunimi's relief. Bokuto starts flying around, making huge circles and dips through the air, and it helps lighten Kunimi's mood. It was good to be back on the road again. He had felt so on edge in Fukurodani that he'd almost forgotten what the freedom of travelling felt like. Akaashi is looking around the road and half attempting to keep an eye on Bokuto. Kunimi walks closer to him to get his attention. 

"Is this the first time you left Fukurodani?"

Akaashi looks over at him, eyes wide and aware. "Ah, no." He says. He sounds slightly distracted, but Kunimi can't tell if it's anxiety or excitement. "But I haven't left for nearly a full year."

Kunimi nods along. "Should I assume that most of your trips haven't been for this long?"

Akaashi nods. "I have only ventured to and from our neighboring kingdom, Nekoma, for the last few years. Business, not pleasure."

Kunimi has to hide a chuckle behind his hand, hoping to avoid offending the mage. "Are you not fond of them?"

Akaashi makes a face that has Kunimi snickering again. He mumbles something about "pain in the ass Kuroo-san" and how "Kozume-kun summoned the most annoying familiar possible."

It's mostly silent as they walk, some conversation popping up along the way. Bokuto, at some point, ends up tiring himself out and swoops back down, settling himself on Akaashi's shoulder.

Akaashi pats the owl's head absently. "It's been some time since you've been able to fly so freely, hasn't it?" Bokuto trills and Akaashi nods as if he understands. Kunimi wonders if perhaps he really does. "I won't send you back until I need to, don't worry about it."

Kunimi watches as Bokuto blinks slowly. He can tell that the owl wants to stay awake but it seems to be increasingly harder to. Akaashi is still petting the bird when Kunimi speaks. "Why did you summon Bokuto?"

"He likes it here." The mage says quietly. "In our world, I mean."

Kunimi shakes his head. "No, I mean all those years ago. What made you want to summon a familiar?"

Akaashi is silent long enough for Kunimi to give up on an answer. They keep walking, Bokuto fast asleep on Akaashi's shoulder. The mage speaks again when they make a right at a fork in the path, and it takes Kunimi a moment to catch up with the conversation. 

"I...am not what one would consider a people person. I can read people, tell them what they want to hear, but it brings me nothing in return. I don't think any creature, other humans included, understands a witch more than a demon. I was desperate for a companion that would understand me without a doubt." Kunimi stares at him, feeling a little lost and even more like there's more to the Akaashi's words than what he's saying.

Kunimi looks down, he doesn't have much strength in his voice when he speaks. 

"You were lonely." Akaashi didn't move to correct him so Kunimi continued talking. "I can understand that. Traveling so much doesn't leave time for friends. And even before I left my home, I was always outcasted too. I would have done the same."

Akaashi glances at him out of the corner of his eye. But he stays silent. Kunimi isn't sure if he's crossed a line he didn't know of, or if this is just how the mage deals with embarrassment. The only sounds between them are Bokuto's small noises and the wildlife around them. They've been walking for a couple hours now and Kunimi can tell Akaashi is starting to slow down. 

"Would you like to take a break? We have time."

Akaashi looks at the sun still high in the sky and relents, coming to a stop in front of a large tree. He sits much less gracefully than Kunimi expected of him, but the other pays it no mind. Akaashi takes a canteen from his bag and takes a drink from it before offering it wordlessly to Kunimi.

Kunimi takes the canteen before he can convince himself not to and sits next to Akaashi. Bokuto at this point is awake again and formed back into a human. He sat down on Kunimi's other side and rests his head on his shoulder, apparently still tired. "I want water too."

Kunimi hands him the canteen without question, though Akaashi rolls his eyes. Bokuto sips happily. "Water is so strange. It's tasteless, but it's so refreshing!"

Kunimi laughs and takes back the water from Bokuto. "It is the best way to keep you hydrated, which humans need. I'm not sure about you Bokuto-san."

"Humans are odd." Bokuto quips with a grin, "But I really like them!"

Kunimi drinks more of the water before handing the canteen back to Akaashi. "Demons are odd too."

Akaashi watches their banter with amusement. He leans his head back against the trunk of the tree, and Bokuto's eyes are immediately on him. 

"Akaashi is tired. He's not used to walking such long distances." The familiar says to Kunimi, mouth hidden behind his hand as if Akaashi can't hear them.

Kunimi mimics Bokuto's actions, but this time he speaks loud enough that Akaashi can hear him. "I noticed. But we'll need to start walking soon if we want to make it to the town. It's too bad he can't turn into an owl."

"I'm fine." Akaashi snaps at them, already pulling himself upright. Bokuto snickers into his fist and the mage glares.

Bokuto bounces up after him and offers a hand to Kunimi, which he gladly takes. Once they're up and have gathered their bags they start walking again. Bokuto stays in his human form but runs ahead of them wanting to scout out the road. Kunimi looks back at Akaashi who still does actually seem tired. "You know, I was just joking. If you need to rest more we can."

"It's fine." Akaashi says, eyes narrowed on the road in front of them. He doesn't seem angry, but there's a static change in his magic, a small detail Kunimi can feel like ice on his skin.

Kunimi looks down. He's not sure why but now he just feels guilty. He mutters a quiet, "Sorry" before walking a bit ahead of Akaashi.

Akaashi doesn't say anything back. But by the time the lights from the nearest town come into view, Akaashi looks more relaxed, and the buzz around him is down to a tired sizzle. Bokuto is back to an owl and perched on Akaashi's shoulder as they reach the entrance. This place isn't heavily guarded like Fukurodani and they were much less suspicious. When asked their reason for coming, Kunimi's simple answer worked well enough. "We are travelers, we wish to stay at an inn for the night."

The guard at the entrance had just nodded and told them to enjoy their stay, pointing out the nearest inn. This place was much less heavy with magic, without the undertone Fukurodani seems filled with. Kunimi still wonders if that's because of Akaashi. 

They walk to the suggested inn and make their way inside. It was much smaller than the one in Fukurodani but it still had a warm and welcoming atmosphere. There is a man milling around trying to clean up some dirty dishes and general organization. Kunimi doesn't have it in him to interrupt the man so they wait against the check in counter. 

It's Bokuto that gets the man's attention, hooting impatiently and flapping his wings. The man turns and gives them a smile, wiping his hands on his pants before making his way over to the group. Once he settles himself behind the counter he turns and faces them fully. 

"I'm sorry about the wait. How can I help you this evening?"

"We would like to rent a room for the night, please." Akaashi's voice comes out smooth and polite, once again making him seem much older than he is. The man nods along and brings out a book of available rooms. 

"Would you like a room with a single bed or two?"

"Two, please."Akaashi tells him, a bit awkwardly this time. He quickly writes down some information and hands Akaashi a key. 

"Alright, your room is up the stairs and to your left. There's still some dinner left if you're hungry."

Akaashi thanks the man and looks at Kunimi. "Would you like dinner?" 

Kunimi nods, "I think that would be best."

They're lead to a dining hall and presented with heaping plates of food, much more than either of them had really expected. Bokuto clucks at them until Akaashi tears him a piece of meat and tosses it to him. They mostly eat in silence, Akaashi being too tired to talk and Kunimi didn't want to break the peace. The food itself was pretty good too and it didn't take them long to fill themselves on the meat and potatoes. Akaashi is soon slumping in his seat and Bokuto nestles his face into his mage's dark hair. Akaashi touches his feathers gently. 

"I know. We will sleep soon."

Kunimi calls over someone to clear their food and he helps Akaashi get up. They make their way to their room and Akaashi falls onto his bed. Bokuto goes from bird to man in a flutter of magic, and kneels beside the bed. 

"Akaashi, if you're tired, send me back. Don't over do it." Akaashi rolls over to his side and blinks slowly at Bokuto. 

"Are you sure? I can keep you out a bit longer."

"I want to stay but..." Bokuto shakes his head swiftly. "No, you should send me back. You're exhausted."

Akaashi gives a small smile and reaches up to pat Bokuto's head, as if he was still an owl. 

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Bokuto smiles and dissipates, leaving Akaashi's hand in midair. The mage looks over at Kunimi. The boy is sitting on the other bed, watching carefully. 

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Akaashi mumbles, "When he just sort of shimmers away."

Kunimi nods. "Yeah, especially when you get to watch it." Akaashi gives him a confused look. "You know, not when he's resting against you." Kunimi's voice has just enough lightness to it that he hopes Akaashi knows he's joking. Akaashi snorts and rolls onto his stomach. He peers at Kunimi from where his chin rests on his arms. 

"He's clingy."

"You don't seem to mind too much."

"It's just his nature. He needs affection." Akaashi smiles tiredly at Kunimi. "Though, I think I pretend not to like it as much as I do. A person can only be so lonely."

"He's been with you for years, right? He should know you appreciate him by now." Kunimi stands up and takes some sleep clothes out of his bag and Akaashi sits up to begin doing the same. 

"I know he does. But he gets troublesome if I indulge him too much." Kunimi snorts. 

"I would like to see what indulging is for you."

Akaashi raises an eyebrow, and the teasing look is back in his eyes. "You would fall in love with me instantly."

Kunimi moves to a spot in the room behind a small room divider. He starts to change but he's still able to call over. "I highly doubt that."

"Not the type to fall in love?" Akaashi's voice is muffled, probably from the clothing he was changing out of.

"I never really had the time." He finishes changing before continuing. "I've never really stayed in one place long enough to actually get to know someone."

"It's not everything it's made out to be, anyway." The mage shuffles and Kunimi can hear him going through a bag.

"Oh?" Kunimi wants to look out but he's not sure if he should. "And what of you? Have you fallen in love?"

There's a silence, and for a tense moment Kunimi worries he may have crossed a line, another one of those invisible boundaries. But Akaashi's voice floats back to him, measured even in the mage's exhausted state. 

"I like to think I loved them."

Kunimi stills. "Can I ask what happened?"

"They got married." If there's a bitterness there, Akaashi hides it well.

"I'm sorry." Kunimi finally comes out from the divider and sees Akaashi sitting in his bed. He walks to his bed and settles down in front of him. "That must have been hard."

Akaashi doesn't meet his eyes. 

"I appreciate the sentiment. However, they did not love me the way I loved them." He takes a deep breath, the corners of his lips turned up with something akin to nostalgia. "...It was easier to let him go when he told me how happy he was."

Kunimi's mind halts for a moment, trying to take in the new information. He looks up hesitantly, "Are you happy?" Akaashi gives him a tired smile. 

"I'm getting there."

Kunimi smiles in return hoping that Akaashi understands the sincerity. He moves to get under the blankets and lays on his side, facing the other's bed. "I hope this trip helps you get there." Akaashi moves to lie down as well, sighing into the pillow.

"You really are kind, Kunimi-kun." Kunimi is still not used to the praise but he's too tired to think about it too much. 

"Good night, Akaashi-san." 

There's no answer from the mage. His breathing has already leveled out, and the unintelligible mumble he gives in response just makes Kunimi chuckle under his breath. Kunimi watches Akaashi's unguarded expressions until he quickly falls asleep.


	4. A Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're embarrassed. How adorable." Akaashi chuckles to himself and gets into his own bed. Kunimi feels his face heat up more. 
> 
> "Don't just say things like that."

**Chapter Four: A Step Closer**

The next thing he knows there's sunlight filtering in over his eyes waking him up. He groans as he sits up and looks over to the other bed and sees that Akaashi is still sleeping soundly. He debates with himself over whether or not to wake him. The mage obviously needs his rest, but the sun is already high in the sky and Kunimi doesn't know when they need to be out of the inn. He settles on waking him with a gentle shake to the shoulder, and subsequently has his breath stolen from his lungs. Akaashi looks up at him through thick dark lashes, the edges of sleep softening his smile. His voice is tinged with warm slumber and it makes Kunimi unable to pull his hand from the mage's shoulder.

"Good morning, Kunimi-kun."

It takes longer than Kunimi would like to respond back. Luckily for him, Akaashi is not awake enough to notice. He clears his throat and awkwardly takes his hand off his shoulder. 

"Morning, Akaashi-san."

"Is it time to leave?" Akaashi mumbles through a yawn. Kunimi walks back towards his bags and gets out fresh clothes. 

"Not yet, but soon."

Akaashi hums in response, turning his face back to the pillow. Kunimi has to admit that it's rather cute. Kunimi changes quickly and makes sure all of his things are packed nicely. Once he looks back to Akaashi, the other hasn't moved. He walks over and shakes his shoulder again. 

"Akaashi-san, you need to get up now." The mage cracks open one eye and Kunimi swears that he's pouting. 

"I know." Akaashi sits up and runs a hand through his bed hair, trying to tame it. Kunimi smiles at him sympathetically. His hand lifts up and pats Akaashi's head before he can stop it, then he walks to get his bags. 

"I'm going to see about some breakfast before we leave. I'll meet you downstairs."

Akaashi grunts in assent and Kunimi gives him a brief smile before exiting the room. The smell of breakfast food is still warm in the air and it makes Kunimi's stomach rumble. He ends up tracking down the man from the night before and asks for two meals. Kunimi finds an empty table and sits down, piling his stuff down next to it. The food comes out to him fairly soon and Kunimi offers his thanks. He's about to start eating but it feels strange to eat before Akaashi is there so he picks around at his food as he waits. 

He hears Bokuto before he sees them. The owl is clicking excitedly and puffing his feathers on Akaashi's shoulder. He coos when he sees Kunimi and swoops dangerously close to a corner to land on the table. Akaashi chides him as he sits. 

"Bokuto-san, remember your manners."

Bokuto hops closer to Kunimi and the other pets him expectedly. Bokuto keeps looking at some meat on Kunimi's plate, hopful. Kunimi sighs and picks some up and feeds the owl, who chirps happily. Akaashi sighs, his scolding obviously going unheeded. He begins picking at his own food. To Kunimi, the mage still looks half asleep. He hopes the silence between them is due to Akaashi's semi wakefulness and not something they talked about in Akaashi's exhausted state the night before. Kunimi continues eating in silence, sometimes feeding Bokuto. It doesn't take long to finish up and make their way out of the town.

Akaashi pulls out the map as they reach the edge of the village, speaking for the first time this morning. "We need to head West now, correct?"

"Yes. There should be a road for us to follow."

Akaashi walks ahead, his nose stuck in the map. Bokuto decides he's tired of flying and walks next to Kunimi as a man. He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks around as they walk through a forest trail. Something about him seems off today, but Kunimi isn't sure how to explain it so he stays close to Bokuto. He'd choose an odd Bokuto over an awkward Akaashi any day. Maybe it's only because Bokuto is without his usual skip in his step.

"Are you alright Bokuto-san?" Bokuto looks over at him, almost as if he's just noticed Kunimi was there. He flashes a half hearted smile. 

"I'm just tired. Don't worry about me, okay?" Kunimi nods but stays close to him anyway. 

"You saying not to worry won't stop me from worrying." Bokuto puffs out air in what is probably supposed to be a laugh. But it sounds too empty and so unlike the Bokuto Kunimi has witnessed so far. 

"Thank you for worrying. "

"Um, you know." Bokuto’s expression changes into vague interest. "If you do want to talk, you can talk to me."

Bokuto smiles again, a little brighter. "I'll hold you to that."

Kunimi smiles and stays in pace with Bokuto but doesn't say anything else. Akaashi is still ahead of them, still looking at his map. They don't stop or speak again until midday, when they break for water and a light snack. Akaashi offers Kunimi the canteen, their fingers brushing when Kunimi takes it. Akaashi lingers for a little too long and Kunimi has to hide behind the drink. 

Kunimi takes a sip of water and hands the canteen back, this time making sure to avoid Akaashi's fingers. He sits against a tree with Bokuto next to him playing with some butterflies. His mood seems to be lifted up since earlier and it makes Kunimi glad. Akaashi is staring at the map again, but doesn't seem to actually be reading it. He chews on a piece of dried fruit with an absent expression. 

"Kunimi-kun," he calls suddenly, "I want to tell you something."

Kunimi looks up, surprised. "What is it?"

"I've thought about it, and I feel you have a right to know," Akaashi looks at him, green eyes guarded and voice measured. "The plant is not the only reason I am travelling to Karasuno."

Kunimi looks over to Bokuto who has conveniently turned into an owl and hops away. Nervousness floods his system. "What is the other reason?"

Akaashi tilts his chin up. It's just a bit, but the shadows of the trees fall over his face and the magic around him is alive like flame. "I know how to end the war."

Kunimi stands up and faces Akaashi. "What do you mean you can end the war? What does Karasuno have anything to do with it anyway?"

Akaashi looks up at him, his gaze searching. "Karasuno has a new high mage. I believe he has the ability to set things right."

"I, um." Kunimi scratches the back of his head. "I don't know what you mean. How will he set things right?"

Akaashi looks away for a second, just a brief flick of his gaze. "He can revive the prince of Fukurodani. The high mage is a necromancer."

Kunimi's eyes go wide and he freezes. His head shakes and he steps closer to Akaashi. "Akaashi-san, no. No, the dead is dead. Even if he brings him back, it won't be the same."

Akaashi seems to understand Kunimi's panic and he stands as well. "You misunderstand. I do not aim to bring him back to life. Only to speak with him. I need his memory."

"Oh." Kunimi stops and looks around. "And the King will believe you? How will you show proof?"

Akaashi chuckles softly. "That is the difficult part. I don't need Karasuno's mage to perform the spell. I need him to teach it to me. His majesty will be able to witness it with his own eyes."

"You told him that. In your message, didn't you? You told him he'll be able to see his son again." Kunimi's voice is soft, as if he's still trying to process the entire situation. Akaashi swallows, the movement visible with the bob of his Adam's apple. 

"I did." Kunimi sighs and crosses his arms, the thought making him uncomfortable. 

"Akaashi-san. This is really dangerous. What if it doesn't work?"

The mage turns his face away. He brings a hand up to rub at the delicate curve of his neck as if embarrassed. "I..am not asking you to involve yourself in this mess, or to approve of it. However, I could not hide it from you any longer." He looks back at Kunimi, his hand falling once again to his side. "I allowed myself to become excited about the journey, and hid it from you unfairly. I apologize for that."

"Well.. I can't say I approve. But if you feel this will help you and Fukurodani, I'll help you." Kunimi reaches out and rests his hand on Akaashi's arm. "You don't need to apologize. I can understand your intentions."

Akaashi lets out a slow breath. He places his other hand over Kunimi's with a gentle smile. "Thank you, Kunimi-kun. I was unsure if you would still be willing to stay by my side once you knew I had kept information from you."

Kunimi shrugs. He tries not to focus on just how warm Akaashi's hand feels against him. "I can't leave you two out here on your own. And you've always had your secrets."

Kunimi belatedly realizes that he's speaking to this person who is practically still a stranger with such informality, and he's about to back away, but Akaashi's hand tightens over his. The mage flashes a smile, the kind that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners and his head tilts to the side. 

"I'm so glad."

Kunimi stares and it feels like all the air left his lungs. He's not sure, in this moment, if he's seen anyone looks so beautiful. He feels himself stepping forward almost as if his magic is pushing him in. It wasn't until he hears a shrill coo that he snaps back. 

Bokuto is flying above them, and it's clear that he heard their conversation. He comes to land on Akaashi's shoulder, giving a happy bounce. The warmth of Akaashi's hand leaves Kunimi as the mage pets his familiar's head. 

"Bokuto-san is relieved you will not be leaving us." Kunimi smiles and scratches under Bokuto's neck. "It will be interesting, to say the least." Akaashi looks up at the sky. They've been resting for a while now. "We should move again if we want to enter the next village by nightfall."

"Right." Kunimi takes his hand back and moves to grab his things. "We wouldn't want to stay out here too late."

Just like that, everything falls back into its normal rhythm. Bokuto flies excitedly around them, Akaashi takes in the view. And Kunimi just watches. Kunimi actually stays next to Akaashi as they're walking. They don't speak anymore then is really necessary, only about the map. They pass some people along the way but they don't give them any trouble. Soon enough they can see the lights of town ahead.

It's a relief to Akaashi. Though he's not as tired as he has been the first night, his muscles ache for rest. There are no guards at the gates, but there are some stationed on the streets. Kunimi remembers this town as being very friendly, with a very comfortable inn. They walk in and Kunimi leads them deeper into the town, where they will be staying. There are still a few people milling around, some children running back home and from the looks of things, most of the shops are closing for the night. He's grateful that they have enough supplies to last until the next town, so they can just continue to the inn. Bokuto seats himself in Akaashi's shoulder as they enter the building and approach the front counter. A kind looking man is thumbing through a log book, perking up when he sees them. 

"Welcome. Looking for a room?"

Kunimi speaks up for them. "Yes please. But only for the night."

"Would you like a single bed, double beds, or were you looking for two separate rooms?"

"Ah, double beds, same room please." He turns his head to look at Akaashi with a small chuckle. Akaashi only shakes his head. The man smiles at them and gives them a price. Akaashi pushes a few coins over the counter, giving Kunimi a look when he reaches for his own coin pouch. Kunimi sighs and let's Akaashi pay for the room. The man gives Kunimi a key and directions to their room. They thank the man and make their way over. 

Akaashi unlocks the door with a click and Kunimi is pleased that the inn seems as clean and homey as it was the last time he stayed. The first thing they do is claim their beds before the relax for the evening. Kunimi lays down on his bed and looks over to Akaashi who seems to be making sure everything in his bag is in order.

"I've always liked this town. It always feels very welcoming." The mage puts his bag down and gives Kunimi a questioning look. 

"Does this village not use magic? I can't feel anything here." 

Kunimi shakes his head. "Not so much, no. If anything there's just some charms that come from other towns."

"Interesting." Akaashi hums as he scratches Bokuto's head. He seems to be in a much better mood now and Kunimi can't help but feel glad for it. Kunimi hums and turns on his side trying to get comfortable. 

"Most small towns like these don't need mages. Or at least these people aren't familiar enough to use magic." 

Akaashi doesn’t respond, too occupied with getting comfortable. He sits on his own bed with his elbows on his knees. Bokuto has tucked his face into his wing on the pillow, fast asleep. It makes Akaashi smile. "He's cute when he's quiet."

"So he's only cute when he's sleeping?" Kunimi laughs and looks at Bokuto. Akaashi thinks about it. 

"Maybe sometimes when he's surprised. His eyes get very large and he looks quite adorable."

Kunimi chuckles but then a thought crosses his mind. "He was quiet earlier today. It seemed like something was on his mind."

"Ah, yes." Akaashi hums, "Bokuto-san feeds off of my energy. I was anxious about telling you the truth. He reflected that."

"Oh." Kunimi sits up and faces Akaashi. "That makes more sense. I guess that's why he didn't want to say anything. He wanted you to tell me yourself."

"Surprisingly, he does know how to keep things to himself. Though I suppose it helps that he is contractually obligated to obey me."

"He does take your orders very seriously, and very literally. What would happen to him if he breaks an order?" Kunimi laughs as he stands up to go to his things. Akaashi shrugs, watching as Kunimi pulls clothes out of the bag. 

"If he breaks a direct order, our contract is devolved."

"So he'll just go back to the world he shimmers away to?"

"Yes, but he'll go back much weaker, and far more vulnerable." Akaashi looks at the owl next to him. He almost reaches out to touch him, but stops for fear of waking him. "I don't want anything to happen to him."

Kunimi stops on his way to the bathroom, clothes in hand, and looks back to Akaashi. "You are a caring person, Akaashi-san."

Akaashi's mouth snaps shut with a look of surprise. His wide eyes suddenly find the fringe of the blanket very interesting. Kunimi swears he sees a tinge of pink on the mage's cheeks. He chuckles to himself and hurries to change.

He's back out in a few minutes going to his bag when Akaashi walks past him. He doesn't say anything nor did Kunimi see anything on his expression. It makes Kunimi worry somewhat about what he said but he knows he won't take it back. Bokuto wakes when Akaashi returns, deciding to once more transfigure into a man. He grins at Akaashi. 

"You said I'm cute." 

Akaashi glares at him.

"Don't let it go to your head, Bokuto-san." Akaashi walks back to his bed and pushes Bokuto off it. "Do you want to be sent back?"

"I want to stay and talk to Kunimi-kun. I miss him." Bokuto pouts. Akaashi looks at Kunimi who looks surprised by Bokuto's words. Akaashi let's out a breath that's a mix between a sigh and a laugh. He sits down on his bed. 

"Then don't push it, Bokuto-san." Bokuto grins, knowing he's won. He invites himself over to Kunimi's bed and draws his knees up to his chest, looking at Kunimi with big golden eyes. 

"Have you been here before, Kunimi-kun? I like it here. It's friendly and there are lots of kids."

Kunimi makes more room for Bokuto. "Yeah, I have. This town is usually one I pass through. I'm not sure if it's a good place to live but it's definitely nice to visit."

"I want to travel lots of places, and meet lots of people."

"I'm not sure if you are going to meet a lot of people on this trip. Especially if we always go straight to the inns. You might have to wait until Karasuno."

"That's okay," Bokuto says, undeterred. "I have forever, after all."

Kunimi blinks in surprise and then looks at Akaashi for some sort of support but gets none. He considers Bokuto again before speaking lowly. 

"What was it like before Akaashi-san summoned you?"

Kunimi doesn't catch Akaashi's warning look before Bokuto's smile turns feral. His teeth glint in the light like alabaster knives. 

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I, umm." It would be a lie if he wasn't scared by Bokuto's change in demeanor. "Can I change my question?"

Bokuto laughs and the ferocity is gone as quickly as it came. 

Akaashi reprimands him, "Bokuto-san, you are frightening Kunimi-kun. We talked about this."

"Aww come on, we're friends right? I won't hurt you." Bokuto pushes himself closer to Kunimi and wraps an arm around his shoulder. Kunimi feels way too small under Bokuto's huge bicep and tries to pull away to no avail. 

"I would like to believe that." 

Bokuto starts to pout before either of the two others could stop it. 

"You don't believe me?" He pokes Kunimi's chest, making Kunimi wince. "The only reason why I would hurt you is if Akaashi told me to. So you don't need to worry because he likes you too much."

"Bokuto-san, your talons." Akaashi says in a reproachful tone, pointing at the nail Bokuto has in Kunimi's chest.

"Ah" Bokuto takes back his hand. "Sorry." Bokuto makes sure every part of him looks human again and even loosens his hold on Kunimi. Kunimi watches in fascination. 

"Can you do that whenever you want?"

"Hmm?" Bokuto looks down to where Kunimi is staring at his hand. "Oh yeah! I only have three forms: animal, human, and demon but I can change whenever I want. It doesn't use too much more of Akaashi's magic if I'm my usual demon self."

Kunimi stares at him blankly. "Sometimes I forget that you're a demon and not Akaashi-san's pet."

Bokuto laughs and ruffles Kunimi's hair. "To be honest, me too, well until I have to go back at night. It's nice being a tiny owl."

"You're not that tiny." Akaashi quips. Bokuto huffs and sticks his tongue at Akaashi. 

"I'm tinier than when I'm a demon!"

"And quieter." The corners of Akaashi's mouth turn up, and Kunimi smiles at their banter.

"But you said I was cute when I was quiet!" Bokuto sits up more and point his finger at Akaashi. "Wait, do you only like me when I'm an owl?!"

Akaashi rolls his eyes, but it's all in fondness. "Don't be childish, you are my precious familiar, after all."

Bokuto crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at Akaashi. If it wasn't for the beginning of a smile Kunimi would have thought Bokuto was seriously mad when he changes into an owl. He flies up and lands on Akaashi's shoulder, lightly biting at the tips of Akaashi's hair. Akaashi doesn't bother stopping him, just letting the owl tug at his hair. The smile on his face betrays his long suffering sigh. Kunimi can't help but laugh. Bokuto trills happily and nudges his head against Akaashi's. Akaashi walks to his bed, obviously used to the actions. 

"Laughing only encourages him, Kunimi-kun."

"I can't help that you two are funny together." Kunimi looks down at his hands, unable to keep Akaashi's gaze for some reason. Bokuto nips at Akaashi's ear and Akaashi sighs. 

"I was only joking, Kunimi-kun." Kunimi huffs. Why does he feel so flustered when it comes to the mage? 

"Your jokes need work."

Akaashi sits down as Bokuto let's out a chirp that sounds like a laugh. Akaashi picks him up and places him on the bed. "It's late, I'm going to send you back." Bokuto coos in what seems like acknowledgment and is gone in a blink, only a shimmering feather left behind. Akaashi turns to Kunimi. "Thank you for being understanding today."

Kunimi shrugs as he gets under his blankets. "I was going to help you over a magic flower. This seems a little more important now."

Akaashi finds a fresh shirt in his bag and pulls off the one he's wearing without shame. 

"I still appreciate it."

Kunimi looks over in time to see Akaashi's bare chest and blushes before forcing his head down. Akaashi is much more in shape than Kunimi had originally thought. His eyes glance back up in time to see the shirt fall over his stomach. A small voice in the back of Kunimi's head is kicking himself for looking away. Akaashi looks up at him when the other doesn't respond. His hair is ruffled from pulling the shirt over it and the way he tilts his head nearly sends Kunimi into cardiac arrest. 

"Kunimi-kun?" Akaashi calls to him, face impassive, "Your face is red again."

Kunimi groans quietly to himself before rolling on his side, making his back face Akaashi. "I'm going to sleep. Good night."

"You're embarrassed. How adorable." Akaashi chuckles to himself and gets into his own bed. Kunimi feels his face heat up more. 

"Don't just say things like that."

Akaashi laughs again. The sound of it is comforting and clear in the quiet air of the room. When Kunimi feels his face has cooled enough, he rolls back over to face Akaashi. Akaashi is still smiling to himself. Kunimi let's himself take it in. He has noticed how Akaashi has been in a much better mood since they've left, especially more talkative. Kunimi feels himself growing tired but he can't stop himself from speaking. 

"You have a pretty smile, Akaashi-san." Kunimi closes his eyes, so he doesn't see the way Akaashi's own eyes widen. 

"I...thank you."

Kunimi snuggles closer to his pillow and pulls the blankets just a bit closer to him. A lazy, "I like it" was the last thing Kunimi says before he falls asleep.


	5. Lunch at the Waterfront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please tell me the next inn has a bath house."
> 
> "I'm sure they do. It looks like you had some fun, though." Kunimi has to keep himself from laughing as they head down the path. Bokuto trills and flutters over to Kunimi's shoulder. Akaashi's eyebrow twitches. 
> 
> "Oh, yes." He drawls, "I love playing in mucky riverbanks."

He wakes in the morning too early for his liking. Akaashi is awake too, but he has yet to move from the bed. The mage catches his eye. 

"Oh, you're awake." Kunimi's response is to yawn and stretch across his bed. But he only curls back up afterwards. "Do I have time to go back to sleep?" Akaashi looks out the window. The sun is just starting to peek over the horizon, leaving the morning sky a muted lavender. 

"I believe so. Get some rest."

Kunimi hums and gets comfortable again. "What about you? Why are you awake?"

"My mind is being loud. Don't worry about me."

Kunimi watches him for a few more seconds before he decides to let it go and he closes his eyes. He’s back asleep within seconds, which Kunimi is grateful for.

This time when he wakes it's to Akaashi gently pushing hair out of his face. "Kunimi-kun. It's time to wake up." Kunimi blinks up at him. He reaches up and lightly brushes Akaashi's hand away. 

"No more extra time?" Akaashi smiles down at him, small and warm. 

"No more extra time." He echoes. Kunimi frowns and sits up. He tries to straighten out his hair but it doesn't do much good. Akaashi gives him another smiles before he moves away to his bag. Kunimi slowly swings his legs over the edge of the bed and rubs his eyes. 

Bokuto is nowhere to be found, but his mind is too bleary to ask why. Akaashi is already dressed for the day, and Kunimi wonders what time it is. Kunimi finally gets himself up and starts getting himself ready. His body is still a bit slow but he's able to get everything on and ready within a reasonable time. When he's done, he looks over to Akaashi who is sitting on his bed waiting for him. Akaashi looks up from the book that was open in his lap. 

"Would you like to see if there's any breakfast left?" 

"That would be great." Kunimi grabs his bags and by the time he gets to the door Akaashi is right behind. They make their way to the main hall, unfortunately it looks like all the food has already been served. Kunimi looks back to Akaashi. 

"What do you want to do?"

"Is there a market in town? Perhaps we can find something to take with us."

"There is, I can take us there." Kunimi starts walking out the door with Akaashi close behind. On their way Kunimi falls a little behind to walk beside him. "Where is Bokuto-san?"

Akaashi gives an exaggerated sigh. "He's refusing to come out."

Kunimi looks at him, surprised. "Why would he do that? I thought he really enjoys being in our world."

"He does." Akaashi confirms. "He just feels bad that he could have hurt you last night and so he's punishing himself."

"But he didn't hurt me." Kunimi continues leading them around some turns until they hit the center of the town. "There is no need for him to punish himself."

"That's just the way he is. If I didn't know better, I would say that he's too kind to be a demon." Akaashi shrugs. They make their way through different stalls and shops until they find one that sells fresh baked goods. After some time deciding and paying they head back out towards the exit of the town. 

"If anything he was saying last night was true, I would say being with you made him kind." Kunimi says, bringing up their previous conversation. Akaashi hums, chewing a piece of raspberry croissant. 

"He has been much more placid since meeting you as well." Kunimi stops eating for a moment and shakes his head. 

"There must be more people that Bokuto-san is nice to."

"Not too many people know Bokuto-san as a man. The ones he would consider his closest friends live in Nekoma."

"The mage you mentioned earlier?" By this point they are out of the town and on the road. "Kozume-san, correct? The one with the annoying familiar?"

"Ah, you have a good memory." The mage says, taking another bite of his pastry and chewing thoughtfully. "But yes, Bokuto-san is quite close with Kenma-kun's familiar. It's rather annoying."

Kunimi stifles a laugh before he continues. "What kind of familiar does Kenma-san have? Is he just as energetic as Bokuto-san?"

Akaashi takes a moment to think about it. "Kuroo-san is...something else. He's a stealthy demon with an irritating sense of humor."

This time Kunimi can't keep his laughter in. "They must get into a lot of trouble together. Does Kenma-san enjoy his familiar's behavior?"

"Secretly, I think he's amused by it." Akaashi sighs, as if he's the one putting up with it. "But he and Kuroo-san have been together since childhood, so I'm sure Kenma-kun has learned to handle him by now."

"It's probably a good thing Bokuto-san has a friend. Do they see each other when they go back to their world?" Akaashi shakes his head, finishing off the last of his pastry. He licks the raspberry jam from his fingers languidly. 

"No," he answers in between licks, "Kuroo-san does not return to the nether often."

"Oh. I wonder if he feels lonely in there then. Maybe you can convince your King to let you take more trips on Nekoma, especially if this one goes well."

"If this goes well, I won't need permission any more."

Kunimi nods but doesn't add much more to the conversation. They're walking side by side which Kunimi counts as an achievement for some reason. There are even times when their shoulders bump together, but since Akaashi isn't making a big deal out of it neither will he. Akaashi is humming quietly as they walk, and Kunimi is strangely pleased by that. Suddenly, Akaashi stops and looks to their right. Kunimi looks too, but there's nothing there. 

"Bokuto-san." Akaashi calls into the empty space. "Please come out, no one is upset with you."

Kunimi watches the space more carefully but still doesn't see anything until suddenly Bokuto pops his head out from a tree. He has a smile on his face that Kunimi thinks is supposed to be shy but it doesn't sit quite right. 

"I should have known you would sense me." Akaashi smiles at his familiar, for once being gentle and not scolding. 

"My soul is tied to you, of course I knew." He starts walking again, content in the knowledge that Bokuto will follow. "It's good to have you back, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto lightly jogs up to Kunimi and taps his shoulder, making sure he has the other's attention. "Kunimi-kun, I'm sorry about frightening you and if I hurt you. I forgot myself."

Kunimi shakes his head, slightly embarrassed to have Bokuto apologizing to him for something so trivial. "It's nothing. You just startled me is all. I actually found it to be very interesting."

"Oh?" Bokuto laughs and glances at Kunimi. "Maybe if Akaashi would let me I could show you my full demon form."

"Would that be okay?" Kunimi looks up at him with curiosity. Bokuto shrugs back. 

"I'm not too sure. I've never had to use my demon form in this world." Akaashi has gone back to humming, ignoring the other two as he walks ahead. Kunimi bites his lip and looks back to Bokuto. 

"I would like to see it sometime, of it's alright with Akaashi-san." Bokuto ruffles Kunimi's hair again, even when the younger tries to bat his hand away. 

"Maybe I will after our little quest."

Kunimi grumbles and tries to make his hair lie flat, though it hadn't been cooperating all day. Akaashi looks over his shoulder at them with a tiny smile. 

"The next town will be coming up soon. We should have time to restock on supplies before the shops close."

"Oh, neat!" Bokuto runs up and walks with Akaashi. Kunimi doesn't really care too much to figure out what they're talking about so he stays behind. Kunimi knows he'll never regret leaving his home but he wishes he had someone close to him like those two...

"-mi-kun? Kunimi-kun?" Akaashi's voice snaps him out of whatever pseudo nostalgia he had been lost in, and he gives him a sheepish smile. Akaashi just raises an eyebrow. "I asked if we take the trail through the forest or the one following the river."

"Oh sorry. Well the trail along the river will take us slightly longer but it is supposed to be nicer." He shrugs at the other two. "I'm fine with either." 

Akaashi looks to Bokuto, who brightens up as he points to himself with a dopey grin. 

"You're letting me choose? Alright! Let's take...the river trail!" Kunimi and Akaashi share a look like they were expecting the outcome but they were both amused by it. Kunimi walks closer to them and joins in on their conversation.

Bokuto is entranced by the river and has to be persuaded not to jump in it, but Kunimi notes that Akaashi doesn't seem as exasperated as normal. It's nice, he thinks, being around him like this. Bokuto runs off to play along the shore line. Still listening to Akaashi enough not to go in, which leaves the other two together. Akaashi is watching Bokuto with a fond smile and it makes Kunimi feel warm. For the first time, he feels truly comfortable around Akaashi. 

"I'm really happy that I've been able to do this with you. It's nice, traveling with a friend." 

For a moment, Akaashi's eyes go wide, but it quickly morphs into that bright smile Kunimi likes. The one that makes Akaashi's eyes shut and his nose crinkle. 

"I'm very happy as well."

Again, he feels himself standing closer to Akaashi than he ever thought he would be. The magic around Akaashi feels warm and inviting and Kunimi wants to be around it more. Akaashi looks down at him with the same gentle look and Kunimi is nearly overwhelmed with the urge to touch him. But the moment is severed when Bokuto shouts a mangled version of Akaashi's name, declaring excitedly that there are fish in the river and he wants to catch them.

Before Akaashi could even respond, Bokuto is already an owl and flying around the river. Kunimi walks closer to the river and watches as Bokuto skim the water and catches a fish with his talons. Akaashi is soon by Kunimi's side and Bokuto drops the fish in front of their feet before he goes to catch more. Akaashi shakes his head with a chuckle. 

"It seems we are having our evening meal here tonight. I'll make us a fire."

Akaashi is about to leave but Kunimi stops him before he can get too far. "Wait, let me help you."

Akaashi shakes his head, walking a little distance away and kicking some sticks and leaves into a pile and snapping his fingers. The pile sparks before a small flame catches and burns. 

"If you would gather some more wood, Kunimi-kun, I'll set about flaying the fish."

Kunimi stares at the fire before laughing quietly to himself. "Show off." He's still smiling when we walks into the woods. He doesn't have much on to cut wood, so he stuck to picking up sticks and tearing off loose branches. He gets his bundle, almost an armful, and walks back to where Bokuto, as a human, is helping Akaashi cook.

Or, at least he thinks he's helping. Bokuto has a talon out and is slicing scales from the fish with vicious movements. It's sending scales flying everywhere, including into Akaashi's pile of neatly cleaned meat.

Kunimi lays his wood a few feet next to the fire and kneels down near Bokuto. He grabs Bokuto's wrist and slows him down. 

"Bokuto-san, you should be more careful."

Bokuto tilts his head. "But this is much faster."

"But you are making a mess." Kunimi points over to Akaashi's pile and laughs lightly when Bokuto pouts. "We aren't in any rush."

Bokuto pouts, but the look fades away when Akaashi laughs, bright and clear and Kunimi thinks Akaashi should do it more often. 

"You've helped quite a bit, Bokuto-san. You're the one that caught all the fish."

"And you're doing a good job getting the scales off, only a bit messy." Kunimi chimes in. Bokuto beams like a child that's been praised by his parents and sets back to work, slower this time. Akaashi sends Kunimi a gentle look over Bokuto's shoulder that has Kunimi blushing and he looks back down to Bokuto's fish. He not sure what to do but before he can figure it out Akaashi is already setting up to begin cooking the fish.

"Kunimi-kun, I believe there is a kettle in my bag. Would you get it for me?" Kunimi's head pops up, happy to be given a task. 

"Ah, yes." Kunimi stands and walks over to Akaashi's bag. Luckily there's not too much in there besides clothes and herbs, letting Kunimi find the kettle easily. Akaashi thanks him as he hands over the kettle and goes to fill it with water. The mage drops in a handful of leaves and sets the kettle on the fire. 

"I found some wild mint along the path. I thought it would go nicely with the fish." He explains conversationally. Kunimi hums in response and by this time Bokuto is done with his fish and hands it over to Akaashi for him to cook. Kunimi gets some small cups out of his bag and pours the tea once it's hot enough.

Bokuto is the first to be done with his meal, bolting off to explore the riverbed as soon as he can. Akaashi and Kunimi watch him search for a salamander with vague amusement. 

"Our next stop will be one of the larger towns, correct?"

"Yes, and if we want to still be able to restock some of our supplies we should probably leave soon. Could you get Bokuto-san for me while I clean up over here?"

"Of course. Thank you." Akaashi gets up and starts trying to get Bokuto out of the muddy riverbank, where he was convinced he saw a neat snake.

There's not too much for Kunimi to clean, he primarily focuses on cleaning his cups and making sure the fire is out. When he's finished and turns to the others Bokuto is an owl again and Akaashi looks slightly annoyed. Kunimi blames that on the mage now having mud splattered up his chest and on the bottom of his pants. Bokuto's feathers are a bit ruffled, but he looks otherwise happy. Akaashi takes his proffered bag from Kunimi. 

"Please tell me the next inn has a bath house."

"I'm sure they do. It looks like you had some fun, though." Kunimi has to keep himself from laughing as they head down the path. Bokuto trills and flutters over to Kunimi's shoulder. Akaashi's eyebrow twitches. 

"Oh, yes." He drawls, "I love playing in mucky riverbanks."

Kunimi smiles and scratches under Bokuto's neck. Akaashi is still glaring but the sight makes him soften somewhat. 

"Maybe Bokuto-san can make up for it somehow."

"He can let me bathe in peace." Akaashi says with a pointed look at his owl. Bokuto gives another noise that Kunimi hopes for his sake is an apology. Kunimi is still petting Bokuto even as Akaashi sets a faster pace. Kunimi keeps up but stays a step or so behind him. He doesn't want to get in his way.

Akaashi, though now quiet and not openly smiling, does not seem to be in any worse of mood. His ever present buzz of magic is still gentle and warm rather than static and thick, so Kunimi assumes it's safe to bump their shoulders together and tell him they have to take the next trail on the right. Akaashi nods to him and follows his direction. It's not too long until they can see the entrance to the town which Kunimi appreciates. Before they get to the guards Kunimi asks, "Would you like me to do the shopping while you clean off? I don't mind." 

Akaashi shakes his head. "Thank you, but I think I would like to come along. I'm interested to see what sorts of foods they offer here."

"Okay then we should probably shop first." They come before the guards soon enough and Bokuto trills to get their attention.

The guards are much friendlier here and they immediately start cooing over Bokuto. The owl preens under their attention, until Akaashi excuses them by announcing that they are travellers and asking if their market is still open. The guards affirm and let them pass easily. Kunimi looks back to the guards quickly and laughs. 

"Who would have thought that having an owl would help you get into a town."

"Bokuto-san is very charismatic." Akaashi says simply, as if he were telling Kunimi that the sky is blue. There was no denying that. The familiar did have a certain charm. Kunimi agrees with the mage as they get closer to the marketplace. It seems that many shops are still open but there are much fewer customers around than usual. 

"Do you have a spot you wish to start at, Akaashi-san?"

"I would like to find some jerky of some sort. It's important to eat balanced meals even while travelling."

Kunimi is quick to find a meat shop and leads them inside. Kunimi leans close to Akaashi's ear and whispers before they get to the shopkeeper.

"Maybe we can pick up some sweets too." Akaashi raises an eyebrow, but the shopkeepers booming voice covers any response he may have had. 

"Welcome, welcome! What can I interest you in this evening? I have some fine cuts of pork, fresh from the family farm!" Kunimi takes a step back and looks around the room, letting Akaashi speak. The mage shakes his head and faces the owner. 

"Hello. I was hoping to buy some jerky tonight." 

"Of course, of course!" The man gestures to a case to his left. "I have beef, venison, and turkey."

"We'll take the beef please." The man agrees quickly gets them the amount Akaashi asks for. Akaashi thanks the man before putty the meat in his bag and ushering Kunimi out of the store, who waves the owner off over his shoulder.

"Is there anywhere you would like to go, Kunimi-kun?" Akaashi asks while trying to keep Bokuto out of his bag and away from the beef jerky. Kunimi shrugs and they keep walking until Kunimi sees a sweets shop still open. He stops without warning, making Akaashi turn around to see why. Kunimi is staring through the window with a shine in his eyes. He's not even looking at Akaashi when he speaks. 

"Would you mind if we go in? The occasional dessert won't be bad." 

Akaashi can't seem to tell him no, and follows him through the door of the shop. A shopkeeper calls out a welcome from where she is lining up decorative chocolates into a glass case. 

"Hello, can I help you gentlemen find anything?" Kunimi steps forward with a smile. 

"Hi, I was wondering if you have any salted caramel sweets." He seems to be content with only that before he jumps slightly and turns to Akaashi. "Would you like anything Akaashi-san?"

"I don't like sweets." The mage answers. But he's quite obviously eyeing up a packet of sour hard candies. Kunimi chuckles before turning his attention back to the woman. As she is packing up the caramel, Kunimi grabs the sour candy before Akaashi can protest. He looks through all the treats before selecting a few and moves to pay for everything. Akaashi narrows his eyes but says nothing. They walk out of the shop with Kunimi happily munching on a treat and Akaashi looking sheepish by his side. 

"You didn't have to do that." Akaashi whispers.

"Huh?" It takes Kunimi a moment to realize what Akaashi is talking about. He quickly waves him off. "It's the least I could do. You seemed to want them so I bought them."

Akaashi looks away, a ruddy pink tinting the apples of his cheeks. "Still. Thank you."

Kunimi smiles at him and they continue their way to the inn. By now mostly everyone is making their way home and off the streets. It's only about a five minute walk before they pass through the inn's doors.

While the streets were mostly empty, the inn is full and bustling. They wait a few minutes for someone to come to the front desk, a young woman that weaves through the crowd of guests milling about the common area. She looks somewhat tired but still has a friendly smile on her face. 

"Hello, sorry for the wait; we're a bit busy tonight. How can I help you?" 

Akaashi smiles politely and shushes the owl on his shoulder. 

"No worries. We would like to rent a room for the night, please." 

"Oh, sure." She looks down to her log book, her finger running down the page. Once it stops she looks back to them with an apologetic smile. "We have rooms available but they're all only with one bed. Is that alright?"

"We will make do." Akaashi says, still as pleasant as ever, but there's a shiver of something unknown in his magical aura that makes Kunimi's pulse race. Akaashi pays the woman and is handed a key in return, along with directions to their room. When they get there Kunimi is just relieved that the bed is big enough for each of them to have room. He sets his stuff down and takes in the rest of the room and luckily he sees a decent sized washroom attached. He points at it for Akaashi. 

"You can bathe first if you'd like."

"Ah," Akaashi hums as he places his things next to Kunimi's. Bokuto hops off his shoulder to go check out the view from the window, leaving Akaashi standing there alone. "If you're sure."

Kunimi nods. "I am. You're the one with mud on your pants."

Akaashi grumbles something Kunimi doesn't catch, but he presumes it's something unsavory about muddy rivers and a certain rambunctious familiar. He slides the door to the washroom shut, speaking just loud enough to be heard through it. 

"I will be out shortly."

Kunimi doesn't respond, instead he takes his sleep clothes out of his bag. Bokuto is still watching through the window. He let's out a surprised chirp when Kunimi comes up and pets him on the top of his head. Kunimi laughs quietly, following a smooth line of black feathers with his fingers. 

"Did you enjoy yourself today, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto's nod feels exaggerated even by his own standards but Kunimi knows he's just trying to get his point across. He hops a bit closer to Kunimi to give him more room to pet him. Kunimi indulges him and scratches the feathers under his beak. 

"I did as well. Our picnic was very fun." Bokuto nudges his hand in response, leaving Kunimi to stare at the darkening sky.

Shortly comes soon when Kunimi hears the washroom door slide open. He turns his head to say something to Akaashi but all the words die on his tongue when he sees Akaashi with only a towel around his waist. Kunimi blushes bright red and looks away, sadly not fast enough for Akaashi not to notice. 

"Sorry, Kunimi-kun. It seems I forgot my clothes out here, but you can use the washroom now." 

"Th-that's- Yes, alright, thank you." Kunimi covers the bottom of his face, feeling it burn with sudden heat. He rushes towards the other room only to realize that Akaashi has yet to get out of the doorway when he runs straight into the mage's chest. Akaashi's hands move to Kunimi's waist to stabilize him before letting go. He coughs awkwardly and steps aside for Kunimi to get through. He sees Kunimi's fully red face and ears before he flies by him into the other room. 

Kunimi slides the door shut with more force than necessary, gulping at air like a fish out of water. That...was very embarrassing. He knew Akaashi was fit, but seeing him up close and way too personal was a new experience. One that Kunimi wasn't ready for. Luckily, there's still hot water for Kunimi to sink into, turning the rest of his body as red as his face. Kunimi focuses on relaxing and rests his head on the back edge of the tub. 

He does fairly well, lazily cleaning himself down, until he remembers that they only have one bed. Kunimi tries to shake any thoughts from his head but his mind seems to flow back to Akaashi's chest. His imagination is far too active to be actually useful.

The room around him smells like Akaashi did. Logically, he knows it's because the bath oil is the same one the mage used, but the knowledge doesn't stop his mind from romanticizing it. Akaashi's chest had been so pale and smooth, and Kunimi wonders what it would feel like under his fingertips. The thought of tracing his fingers down over Akaashi's torso make him groan and push his hands over his eyes. He holds his breath and sinks under the water for a few seconds, trying to wash away his thoughts. Once he surfaces, he systematically finishes cleaning himself, making his attraction towards Akaashi only a minorly distracting background noise in his head. He's soon out of the tub and drying off. Luckily for Kunimi, he had remembered his clothes. He breathes out a sigh of relief. More embarrassment averted.

He emerges fully clothed to find Akaashi already in the bed, blanket pulled up around him and Bokuto nowhere to be seen. Akaashi smiles at him as he comes back into the room. 

"Having a bath was very refreshing, don't you think?" Kunimi hesitates with his answer, but eventually agrees. 

"Yes, it was quite nice." He puts his old clothes in his bag before slowly making his way to the bed. He pulls up the covers and gets in, making sure to not be too near Akaashi. Kunimi feels it wouldn't even matter because he can still feel the pulse of his magic. "Did you already send Bokuto-san back?”

"Yes." Akaashi turns to face Kunimi, but the younger can't seem to hold his gaze. "He kept falling asleep. I think our time at the river tired him out."

Kunimi picks at the blanket so he has an excuse not to look over. "He did say he had fun today. I hope you weren't too mad about the mess he made."

"I wasn't." The mage smiles. His eyes look emerald in the dark, and Kunimi catches his gaze by accident. He doesn't mean to stare but he finds himself doing it anyway. His eyes move from the other's to his smile and back up. When he sees Akaashi's smile start to fade he speaks, even though his brain his telling him to shut up. 

"How could the man you love not love you back?" 

Akaashi's lips twitch in a flash of vulnerability, just a touch of salt to a wound not quite healed. But he doesn't look away. 

"I don't think," he starts quietly, thickly, "that I could ever be what he wanted."

Kunimi blinks in surprise. For some reason that makes Kunimi annoyed. "He didn't deserve you then. I'm sorry, that he caused you pain."

"Please do not hold anything against him. He meant me no harm. It was not an act of malice towards me for him to fall in love."

Kunimi sighs, "I would hope so. I don't mean to cause you stress, I just don't understand. I don't know him, so I cannot feel malice towards him...but I know you. And I don't understand why he would not want you." Akaashi opens his mouth, but his words falter and fall short. His teeth worry at his bottom lip, the corner of his canine just a glint in the dark. 

"Thank you for saying that." He settles on. 

In that moment Kunimi realizes what he just said and blushes, it's not as deep as before so he hopes Akaashi doesn't see it. "I.. you've treated me so kindly and you barely know me. I can't imagine how well you would have treated him."

"I would have been good to him. I often wonder if his husband treats him the way he deserves." Akaashi smiles again, something fond and nostalgic. Kunimi is beginning to think that a relaxed Akaashi is a talkative one.

"Do you not see him anymore?"

"Not anymore. But..." Akaashi pauses for a beat, "it is likely we will see him in Karasuno."

Kunimi reaches out but hesitates. "Are you going to be okay?"

Akaashi gives him a soft smile, noticing the aborted movement. 

"I have to be. His husband is the one we are seeking help from, after all."

"What?!" Kunimi is probably being louder than he should be but he couldn't help his surprise. He leans up on his elbow and looks down at Akaashi, hoping to find any signs in his face. He sighs, realizing he if Akaashi can control himself so should he. "I.. if you need anything from me, just ask."

Akaashi touches Kunimi's arm gently. His fingers are warm and soft and Kunimi's blush returns brighter than before. 

"Thank you, Kunimi-kun. But I'm not concerned about seeing him. I've had a long time to come to terms with the fact that he chose Kageyama." Kunimi lays back down but resting on his back this time. He looks up at the ceiling but he knows Akaashi is still looking at him. 

"What is his name? The one you loved."

"Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime." The high mage whispers the name like a prayer, like something fragile. Kunimi has to wonder if saying it aloud is as painful as it seems. Kunimi feels a pang of jealousy that shouldn't be there. He turns his head back to face Akaashi. He looks calm but he can see something in his eyes.

"Kunimi-kun." Akaashi speaks lowly, but he trails off. It's then that Kunimi notices Akaashi's hand is still on his arm, and the touch is simultaneously too much and not enough. His muscles twitch under Akaashi's fingers. Kunimi moves his fingers along Akaashi's. He lifts Akaashi's hand off his arm and sets it on the bed between them, his own hand lingering longer than it should. 

"Maybe it's best if we rest now. Sorry if I brought this up at a bad time."

"Don't apologize." Akaashi says softly. "But I agree, we should rest."

Kunimi takes back his hand and curls up, facing Akaashi. Kunimi feels himself creeping closer to Akaashi, there's less space between them than when they first got into the bed. 

"Then, goodnight Akaashi-san."

Akaashi shifts forward too, until the curls of his hair tickle Kunimi's forehead. Green eyes slip closed and Akaashi pulls the blanket further around his shoulders. 

"Goodnight, Kunimi-kun."

Kunimi brushes some of Akaashi's hair out of his face before closing his eyes too. The constant warmth coming from Akaashi's magic soothes Kunimi enough to fall asleep quickly.


	6. Another Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look a little lost."
> 
> Kunimi stands up and simultaneously backs up too fast and ends up falling over the stump. Luckily, he mostly lands on his bag but when he rolls to his side he ends up cutting his hand. But that's the last thing on his mind when he sees a man standing over him. 
> 
> "Who...who are you?"

Kunimi awakes to Akaashi's sleeping face, in much the same proximity as when he had fallen asleep. The sunrise was just beginning to spill in through the window, throwing dusky beams of light over the room and Akaashi's face. The thought that Akaashi is beautiful once again enters Kunimi's mind, and he can't stop his hand from reaching out to brush the mage's cheek. 

Akaashi shifts into the touch and moves closer to Kunimi. His head is almost resting against Kunimi's shoulder and Kunimi's breath hitches at how close he is. The younger's hand continues to move against Akaashi's cheek and through his hair. His hair is as soft as it looks. The waves slide through his fingers like ink, and he's distantly surprised his hand comes away unstained. His fingers thread through the finer hair at the back of Akaashi's neck, and the mage shudders, eyes cracking open slowly.

Kunimi snatches his hand back but doesn't move any further away. He can't look away, so when Akaashi fully opens his eyes Kunimi is the first thing he sees.

"Why did you stop?" Akaashi asks. His voice is seeped in the same warmth his magic holds. Kunimi suddenly has the impulse to move, to get out of bed. But the chill of the morning air is already touching his cheeks, and it makes him curl that much further into the blankets. And that much closer to Akaashi. Kunimi slowly draws his hand back out and cards it through Akaashi's hair again. Akaashi sighs contently and closes his eyes again, leaving Kunimi to continue his actions. He tries to rationalize everything by saying it's still early enough that they don't need to get up. The truth being that everyday he's finding it harder to say no to Akaashi.

Akaashi's breathing evens back out, but Kunimi doesn't stop. If not for the weight of Akaashi next to him, he could probably convince himself this was a dream. Maybe if he was lucky, Akaashi would chalk this up to being a sleep addled delusion. Kunimi moves his other arm under Akaashi's neck, cradling his head on his chest right under his chin. The hand in Akaashi's hair never stops moving.

He can feel Akaashi's breath on his collar coming in rhythmic puffs that don't stutter again until the sun is shining bright through the window. 

"Good morning." Akaashi' words brush hot against Kunimi's skin. Kunimi forces his hand to keep moving even as Akaashi stirs awake. 

"Good morning, Akaashi-san."

Akaashi smiles up at him. "I trust you have styled my hair to look very attractive."

"Um." Kunimi actually takes in Akaashi's hair and laughs. "Not exactly."

Akaashi laughs too, quiet and easy. 

"That's just rude, I know my bedhead is spectacular."

"I'm not sure if it can count as bedhead anymore." Kunimi smiles as he plays with the tips of Akaashi's hair. Akaashi goes quiet, letting his eyes slip shut again, but not sleeping. Kunimi is actively trying not to think about the intimacy of the moment, or what it means for them after this. Instead, he focuses on trailing his hand through Akaashi's hair, over his cheek, down his neck.

Akaashi looks at Kunimi when his thumbs starts tracing along his adam's apple. Kunimi stares into Akaashi's eyes, unable to look away from the striking green. He can feel Akaashi swallow under his hand. 

"We should get up." Akaashi whispers. But he doesn't make any attempt to move. Kuinimi leans his head in more, using his thumb to slightly tip Akaashi's head up. 

"We should." He's been touching Akaashi for so long now that it only feels natural when the mage slides an arm over his side, hand resting warm on his back. Kunimi's thumb moves along the bottom of Akaashi's jaw as he smiles. 

"That's not getting up."

Akaashi smiles, "I don't hear you complaining."

Kunimi nudges their noses together. "I'm not."

"What are you doing, then?" The older man's words brush Kunimi's lips, catch on the breath they're sharing. Kunimi's thumb settles on Akaashi's bottom lip. When Akkashi's lips part it takes a moment for Kunimi to finish his thought. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Akaashi exhales, all warm air and close space, 

"Yes."

Kunimi nods before he closes the space between them. His hand rests on Akaashi's neck as he tilts his head for a better angle. It's slow and warm matching the tone of the morning. The only difference is that Kunimi can feel a spark within Akaashi's magic. Akaashi presses himself closer, the hand on Kunimi's back grasps at his shirt loosely. Their lips move in sync and air comes in short puffs between the slide of their mouths until the need for a full breath forces them to part. Kunimi presses their foreheads together before giving him a quick peck on the corner of his lips. 

"Is this a good idea?"

"Isn't it easier if we don't question it?" Akaashi counters.

Kunimi flashes a glance to Akaashi's lips before nodding. He pushes more of his weight onto Akaashi and kisses him again, this time more confidently. Akaashi's eyes slide closed as he opens his mouth to Kunimi. Akaashi's tongue swipes along Kunimi's lip and the younger jolts at the action. The intensity of Akaashi's magic fluctuates around them with each flick of his tongue and it makes Kunimi shudder.

Kunimi pushes Akaashi onto his back and braces himself up on his elbows around Akaashi's head. Kunimi opens his mouth and is about to let Akaashi take the lead until he pulls his head back. He's out of breath when he speaks. 

"Wait.." Akaashi tilts his head, tousled hair falling out of place. 

"What's wrong?"

Kunimi sits up, just to the edge of Akaashi's reach. When Akaashi runs a hand down Kunimi's chest the other catches it within his own and holds it. He still feels breathless and how Akaashi looks perfectly disheveled below him isn't helping. 

"What are we doing?"

"You were kissing me," Akaashi says carefully, "but now I am not sure what's happening."

Kunimi's smiles, almost looks apologetic. "So this is just kissing?"

The mage pulls his hand from Kunimi's grip to hook it around his neck. His voice sounds almost timid. "Is...that all you want?"

Kunimi searches Akaashi's face for any sort of hint. "I.. I don't know. I've never done this before, remember?"

Akaashi's eyes widen with something like realisation and he's gently pushing Kunimi off of him. He clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair, not looking at the younger man. 

"I apologize, Kunimi-kun. I had forgotten. I was being selfish." Kunimi reaches out and puts his hand on Akaashi's arm. 

"No, that's not.. I didn't mean it like that I just.. I like kissing you." Kunimi pauses for so long that Akaashi actually looks at him. "Can kissing be just kissing?"

The mage studies him for a long moment. There's a constant intensity in those green eyes that Kunimi has yet to get used to. Finally, after what seems like too long, Akaashi speaks. "It can. If that's what you want, it doesn't have to be more."

"Can it be? Just kissing, I mean. Until I figure everything out?"

Akaashi nods slowly, face carefully blank. The quick switch from the mage being open and relaxed to him being stoic again makes uncertainty flicker in Kunimi's stomach. Akaashi gets off of the bed gingerly and makes for the washroom.

Kunimi watches him go with a troubled expression on his face. The washroom door closes with a solid noise that makes Kunimi jump. He leans back in the bed and covers his face in his hands, knowing he just did something wrong. The washroom door slides open a short time later, but Kunimi is startled to see that it's not Akaashi who emerges. It's Bokuto, looking as bright and perky as ever. 

"Hello, Kunimi-kun!"

Kunimi looks past Bokuto to try to see into the room but the door is quickly closed again. He regards Bokuto, who either didn't see his reaction or is choosing not to mention it. 

"Good morning, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto grins and holds up Akaashi's coin pouch. "Akaashi is sending me into town to fetch breakfast, since you two are running late. Anything special you want?"

Kunimi has to fight himself to keep a neutral expression. He shakes his head to give him a few extra seconds to find his voice. "Oh, uh no. Anything will be fine, thank you."

Bokuto gives him a look and, for a moment, Kunimi wonders if he knows. But the moment disappears and Bokuto is flouncing out the door with a wave of his hand, leaving Kunimi sitting on the bed with a crumpled expression. Kunimi stares at the washroom door for what seems like hours before he decides to get up. He tries to force any thought of Akaashi out of his head by keeping himself busy. He goes through his bag and gets out new clothes and supplies while he waits but it only lasts so long. He can feel a crackle in Akaashi's magic that makes him nervous.

When Akaashi finally returns to the room his hair is perfectly in place and he seems much more awake. Kunimi isn't sure what sort of mood he was expecting from the other, but it throws him off guard when Akaashi smiles at him as he grabs his bag. 

"Are you ready to go?"

Kunimi looks back to his back for a moment before he nods. "Um, yeah I am."

"Bokuto-san should be waiting by the exit gates by now." Akaashi tells him as they hand in their room key. "I hope he picked up something normal."

Kunimi shrugs. "He asked me if I wanted anything special and I said no. What's his definition of normal?"

"Bokuto-san has little concept of what humans eat at different times of day. It makes no sense to someone who has no real need to eat." Akaashi explains, "That being said, I hope we don't end up with a three course meal before we start walking."

Kunimi looks at Akaashi tentatively before smiling. "If anything we might be able to save some for the trip itself."

Akaashi makes a face. "I'm not sure if my stomach could handle it so early."

Kunimi doesn't say anything more until they reach the gates. They see Bokuto with a bag of food and a donut in his mouth. When he sees them he waves wide, almost dropping the food.

"Bokuto-san, you brought pastries. Good job." The mage praises.

"Ooh. I have other stuff too." Bokuto offers out the bag for Akaashi to look through. There is a strange mix of vegetables and desserts, even some wrapped meats sitting on the bottom. Akaashi sighs while Kunimi laughs.

Kunimi looks at Akaashi's exasperated, but fond, expression and has to wonder if he really did just imagine the events of the morning. Akaashi doesn't seem any different than usual. The only thing to serve as proof is the definite spark to Akaashi's magic that wasn't there before.

Kunimi picks out another pastry from the bag takes a step back. He thanks Bokuto quickly before walking ahead of them. He can feel Akaashi's gaze on the back of his head but he ignores it. He needs to get his thoughts together before he can even consider what happened.

Bokuto begins to tell them seemingly every detail about his trip to the market, and how much fun it was, and how he wishes he could go out on his own more often. Akaashi listens with partial attention as he looks around the new area. Kunimi is far enough ahead of them to barely hear the conversation. They stay like that for a while, with Bokuto and Akaashi talking to each other. When they hit a fork in the road Kunimi doesn't even notice, still just walking forward. It was only Akaashi calling out to him that made him stop. 

"Kunimi-kun, we want to turn here." They are standing at the start of the fork, Bokuto looking at him confused.

"I thought he knew where to take us?" Bokuto says slowly, ending it like a question. Kunimi walks back to them with his head down. He gives them an almost shy smile when passes them to continue walking. 

"I’m sorry. I was lost in thought. I'll pay more attention now." Bokuto bounds up to him. 

"You're out of it today. Are you feeling okay?"

Kunimi flinches but quickly collects himself. Bokuto's gaze is questioning and seems far too knowing. 

"I feel fine. I'm just.. thinking of something and nothing, I guess. I'll keep my head up for the rest of the way, don't worry."

"Something and nothing, huh?" Bokuto gives him a look he can't quite read and walks a bit faster, leaving both Kunimi and that conversation in his wake.

Kunimi watches him go and shakes his head. He takes a quick glance back to Akaashi, who is watching the road ahead and occasionally the map. Kunimi feels awkward now, that they're all in a line. And now it's his fault because he just had to ask questions and break something.

The river they followed the day prior feeds out into a huge natural lake, and they can just see the edges of it now, surrounded by dense forest and lush flowers. Akaashi stops at the top of the hill to look down on it, but Bokuto calls for both of them to hurry up. Kunimi watches as Akaashi turns around to follow after Bokuto. As he's passing Kunimi can see a sad look in his eyes. Kunimi catches up to him quickly and rests a hand on his arm. 

"We can stop on the trip back." That brings a small smile to Akaashi's face. 

"I would like that." There are still a few flowers around them on the trail. Kunimi stops suddenly and picks a few. They have bright purple and pink petals and Kunimi only feels marginally bad for pulling them out. When he stands back up Akaashi is watching him. Kunimi offers his hand out to Akaashi. 

"You can keep these with you until we can come back." A deep pink stains Akaashi's cheeks, and Kunimi all too suddenly realizes what he's doing, but it's too late to take it back when Akaashi reaches out and takes them gently. 

"Okay." The mage says, and Kunimi isn't sure what that means, but it's not a rejection.

Kunimi waits until Akaashi starts walking before he follows. He looks back at the flowers trying to figure out why he did that. Akaashi keeps looking down at the flower with smile and lightly touching the petals, so something tells him it was worth it. 

Bokuto is watching him with narrowed eyes, but the familiar doesn't say a word. Kunimi lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he passes Bokuto. There was something unusual in the owl man's glare that makes Kunimi's chest constrict.

He stays a bit further out than the rest, if only to keep his sanity. Now it's Bokuto he feels he needs to worry about, but he should have known. There was no way that Bokuto wouldn't find out or at least know something is up with Akaashi. But soon enough a clearing comes up on the trail and Bokuto sits down dramatically, almost demanding to take a break.

Kunimi's first response is to wonder if Bokuto even really gets tired, but knows that it's not for him. It's for Akaashi. The mage sinks down next to his familiar with a quiet gratitude, "Thank you, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto pulls out his bag of food from the morning and starts taking out its contents. "Does anyone want anything?"

Kunimi shakes his head and opts to drink small sips from the canteen and Akaashi starts snacking on the carrots Bokuto had picked up earlier. It's quiet, but not in the comfortable way Kunimi has grown accustomed to over the past few days. This kind of silence makes him feel like a stranger. He sits there for a minutes and watches the two interact. The only sounds coming from them are the occasional question or movements but Kunimi still feels out of place. He stands up and swipes some dirt of his pants. 

"I'm going to go look around. Just shout for me when you're ready to leave." 

Bokuto looks like he has something to say about that, but Akaashi silences him with a sharp look and a nod towards Kunimi.

Kunimi nods back and grabs his bags before walking out of the clearing. He sticks close to the path they're staying on just to stay in ear shot. As soon as he leaves he can feel himself breathe again. And if anything maybe he can tire himself out enough so he can fall asleep quickly tonight.

There's not much around to distract himself with. Just trees and bushes like you would find anywhere else in the region. He sits down on a tree stump, intending to count the rings on it for something to do. An unfamiliar voice nearly startles him out of his skin. 

"You look a little lost."

Kunimi stands up and simultaneously backs up too fast and ends up falling over the stump. Luckily, he mostly lands on his bag but when he rolls to his side he ends up cutting his hand. But that's the last thing on his mind when he sees a man standing over him. 

"Who...who are you?"

"Ah, I didn't mean to scare you!" The man says, apology lacing every word with surprising sincerity. The man offers Kunimi a hand and pulls him to his feet, his silver hair glinting in the bit of light that filtered through the trees. "My name is Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga. What are you doing in a place like this all by yourself?"

Kunimi blushes and tries to straighten himself out before answering. "Oh, um I'm not alone. My um, the others I'm traveling with are in the clearing over there. I just came out here."

"I see. Oh," Suga catches sight of the blood on Kunimi's hand, "would you mind if I took a look at your hand?"

Kunimi hesitates, but Suga seems to honestly want to help so he slowly holds out his hand. 

"It's fine. I can just have one of my companions attend to it."

Suga turns Kunimi's hand in his grip gently before quickly pulling a small vial out of his bag. He tips some of the liquid onto the cut. For a split second, it feels like his nerves are on fire, but then the pain is gone and the cut is no longer ragged, but smooth. Kunimi stares down at his hand before he takes it back. He looks up at this Suga's face carefully. 

"Not that I don't appreciate what you just did, but who are you?" Suga's eyes widen just a bit and he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"I'm sorry, I probably seem really creepy, in the middle of the forest like this. I'm a healer. I'm collecting herbs on my way back to Karasuno."

"Oh! You're from Karasuno? We're actually heading there. And I'm sorry I never introduced myself. My name is Kunimi Akira."

"Kunimi," Suga says thoughtfully. "It's a pleasure. What's bringing you to Karasuno, if you don't mind my asking?"

It's then he hears Bokuto calling out his name. He points back over to the clearing. "I can show you actually. Follow me."

Suga complies, curiosity clear on his face. When they come into view, Bokuto snarls and steps in front of Akaashi. Kunimi reaches his arms out trying to ease Bokuto, though it doesn't seem to be working. He tries to keep enough space between each pair just in case Bokuto attacks. 

"Wait, Bokuto-san! This is Suga, he's a healer from Karasuno." Kunimi looks back to Suga who seems a bit afraid of Bokuto. The healer narrows his eyes. 

"Kunimi-kun, your friend here isn't human."

"I know." Kunimi turns his back to Bokuto. "His name is Bokuto. The man behind him is Akaashi Keiji, the high mage of Fukurodani."

Suga looks a bit more relaxed then, and takes a few steps towards Akaashi. Bokuto takes those same steps away, slinking behind his mage. 

"Akaashi-sama, your reputation precedes you. I never imagined you would have a greater demon as a familiar." Akaashi doesn't move. His gaze slips back and forth between Suga and Kunimi as if trying to figure out how this situation is happening. 

"Thank you, and you said you are a healer? What are you doing this far away from Karasuno?"

"I'm on my way back from the apothecary in Nekoma. I just stopped here to rest and pick some cleaver roots. They work wonders for ulcers and skin lesions." Suga says. And then, with a slightly kinder look towards Bokuto, "I apologize, this must be what is making you uncomfortable." He removes a crystal pendant from his shirt and places it on the ground. It's a smooth cut of smoky quartz, with what looks like a sigil carved into it.

Bokuto growls behind Akaashi but doesn't move. Kunimi walks next to Suga and kneels down next to the crystal. 

"What is this?"

"It's a warding crystal." It's Akaashi who answers, stepping forward to inspect it with Kunimi. Kunimi can feel his body heat next to him. "This is ancient script, too."

Kunimi looks back to Bokuto. His face is starting to form a pout, probably from Akaashi moving away from him. "They are used to keep demons away?"

"Yes." Akaashi says as he straightens back up. "Most of them don't work, though."

Akaashi narrows his eyes at Suga. The healer holds his gaze, even if his voice is a bit shaky. "It is a gift from a friend. To help protect me in my travels."

"Suga..." Akaashi says the name like he's tasting it, an impassive expression on his face. "Sugawara Koushi?"

Suga's head tilts to the side, but he still looks guarded. "Yes. You've heard of me?"

Akaashi tilts his head as well and Kunimi almost laughs. The two of them look like mirror images. 

"It has been quite a while since I've heard your name. But it's good to finally put that name to a face. So, allow me to formally greet you," Akaashi bows his head a bit, hands kept straight at his sides, "former high mage, Sugawara-san."

Suga's hands fly out and wave around as if trying to bat the attention away. 

"While I am flattered, Akaashi-sama it is I who should be greeting you. I am no longer a high mage so please, there is no need for formalities." 

Kunimi stares at the silver haired man. While it was true there seemed to be some sort of ethereal quality to him, Kunimi couldn't sense the magical aura he could with Akaashi. 

"I still respect your work, Sugawara-san. And I am honored to meet you. However," Akaashi casts a glance over his shoulder to Bokuto, who is still baring his teeth at the newcomer, "would you mind terribly if I nullify your sigil, for just a bit?"

Suga nods. "Please do. I didn't mean your familiar any harm." 

He looks past Akaashi and offers Bokuto an apologetic smile. Akaashi finds a charcoal stick in his bag and uses it to alter the sigil on the pendant. The moment he does so, Bokuto is back by his side, looking horribly pouty. 

"Akaashi, I don't like this guy. He hates demons." Suga opens his mouth to speak but Akaashi beats him to it. He pats Bokuto on the head until the other's eyes closed relaxed. 

"Remember Bokuto-san, not every demon is as friendly as you. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt demons unprovoked." 

"Please don't take it personally." Suga says with the same gentle, apologetic tone he had used with Kunimi in the woods. "My, er, friend is very cautious of the familiar of Nekoma's high mage. I just haven't taken it off."

Bokuto perks up at that. 

"Kuroo! You know Kuroo? We're like best friends." Bokuto stands up and is about to step towards Suga before he deflates again. "Wait, why is your friend cautious of Kuroo? He's great!"

A laugh bubbles from Suga's throat as he watches Bokuto's face go through a myriad of emotions. The healer waves a dismissive hand. "Something about Kuroo being nosy and tampering with ingredients out of curiosity. You see, my friend is an alchemist, and he did not appreciate Kuroo mixing all of his frost salts with table sugar. You can understand why he's a bit wary."

Bokuto let's out a loud laugh and Kunimi notices Akaashi sigh at the same time. "That sounds like something Kuroo would do. He likes pranks like that but he's actually a nice guy. Well, demon."

Suga laughs good naturedly. "Personally, I find him very pleasant. But Kei, my friend, he is...a bit less forgiving."

Bokuto hums and leans against Akaashi. Kunimi has to keep his smile down when Akaashi only sighs and holds Bokuto's weight. "Maybe this guy isn't too bad. We should go see Kuroo again after we get back."

"Must we?" Akaashi mutters in a tone so close to a whine that Kunimi can't fight down his laugh this time. Akaashi gives a sharp glare to Kunimi while Bokuto joins in the laughter. 

"Hey, maybe Kunimi-kun can come with us. Kuroo would target him instead of you, he's new."

"Kunimi-kun does not deserve such a punishment." It comes out soft, and for some reason it cuts off the laughter from Kunimi's throat. He looks up, and is caught it green eyes. There was something more to those words. Kunimi just couldn't figure out what it was. Bokuto is still laughing but it gets quieter. He watches Kunimi intently but doesn't say anything. Bokuto addresses Suga instead, letting those two have their moment. 

"Are you traveling up to Karasuno now?"

"I am." Suga nods. He twists a ring around his finger as he speaks, and the silver catches in the sun. "I've been gone for two weeks. It will be good to sleep in my own bed."

Akaashi looks to Suga while Kunimi slowly blinks himself back to some sort of reality. "Would you like to join our party? We are still a few days away from Karasuno."

"I don't see why not." Suga smiles. It's very similar to Akaashi's smile, Kunimi notices, but somehow not in any way the same.

"We should be moving on then." Akaashi pushes Bokuto off of him and picks up Suga's crystal. He hands it back to the other mage before gathering his things. "We've been idle for too long."

Kunimi looks up at the sky and is inclined to agree. The sun is moving further West than he had hoped for, meaning their arrival to the next town would likely be around twilight. Once everyone is ready the set back off onto the road. Bokuto turns back into an owl and flies ahead, but not before giving Kunimi a knowing look. Kunimi watches him fly away feeling abandoned for some reason.

It makes him feel even more separated when Suga strikes up conversation with Akaashi, drawing the mage's attention completely. A toxic pulse of envy shoots through Kunimi before he can explain it away, and he stares at his feet as they walk. It was ridiculous to feel like that about someone he had pushed away only hours before.

With Suga here, Kunimi's not sure when he's going to be alone with Akaashi again. It's not like he can poof Suga away with Bokuto every night. He's not sure if the envy he feels is because he wants to be with Akaashi or because he just got used to not being alone. Thoughts that he doesn't become aware of Suga speaking to him until the other is calling his name. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He smiles at Suga sheepishly.

Suga smiles patiently and repeats his question. "I asked you how you came to this group. Akaashi-san says you only met a few days ago."

Kunimi busies himself with adjusting the bag on his shoulder. Looking at Suga's smile is making him think about things he doesn't want to. "Long story short, I'm a nomad of sorts and I ended up owing Akaashi a favor, so I offered to guide him to Karasuno."

Hearing Akaashi scoffing brings Kunimi's attention away. "Kunimi-kun, I told you before. You didn't owe me anything."

Kunimi elects to ignore him, because it's easier than trying to pretend they're back to normal. "Suga, have you traveled much?" Kunimi doesn't see the way Akaashi's jaw clenches.

"Ah, yes." Suga slows down so he can walk beside Kunimi. "I would often travel for research. I had some talented assistants so they could afford me being absent."

"One of them took over for you, correct?" Akaashi pushes easily back into the conversation, coming to walk on Kunimi's other side.

Kunimi stiffens but keeps his head up. "Yes, Kageyama-kun. He's a very talented mage, even if he had some...personal problems."

Kunimi wants to ask what the 'personal problems' were, but Akaashi says, "So I've heard." And Kunimi knows that's where the conversation will end.

There are some more conversations on the way. Akaashi is still at his side, his shoulder occasionally bumping into him. It sets a wave of warmth every time and it's starting to make Kunimi's head spin. As much as he doesn't want to look, he can't help but be charmed by the muted excitement on Akaashi's face when Suga mentions the next town has a lovely hot spring that serves as the inn. Suga smiles and fully agrees. 

"I would love a soak in a hot spring. It would be nice after this much traveling."

"I'm already thinking about having a long bath." Akaashi hums in agreement. Kunimi chuckles at the two of them. 

"Then we should probably hurry."

As Kunimi predicted, the sky is turning a deep navy by the time they pass through the town hates. Suga checks them into the inn without prompting, securing them two rooms and handing one of the keys to Akaashi. Bokuto, once again an owl on his mage's shoulder, coos at him. Suga smiles at the bird. 

"If you three would excuse me," the healer nods to them and walks down the hall in the opposite direction, "my room is this way. I think I'll rest a bit before bathing, but feel free to go without me."

Neither of them speaks as they enter their room. Bokuto instantly turns back into a human and bounces on the bed. "Are you two going out to soak?"

"I think we will." Akaashi answers for them, sending a sharp look to Kunimi. "Bokuto-san, why don't you take some coin and find yourself something sweet?"

"Ooh! Sure." Bokuto jumps off the bed and takes Akaashi's bag of coin. "Thanks Akaashi. Have fun you two." Bokuto sends a pointed look over his shoulder at Kunimi and walks out the door.

Akaashi makes sure he has the room key before heading for the door himself. 

"We should go before it gets late."

"Sure." Kunimi follows Akaashi out the door. He seems to know where he's going anyway. They don't speak until they reach the changing room. He walks over to the other side of the room to change, hopefully Akaashi will be done by the time he is too.

And for once fate seems to be on his side as he emerges with a towel around his waist and Akaashi is waiting by the curtain the separates them from the hot spring. The mage holds the flap open behind him before making his way to the springs. They do look relaxing, Kunimi has to admit. The steam rises off the water, dissipating into the torch light night.

Kunimi hurries into the closest bath and sinks in with a sigh. He leans back and lowers himself until his chin is on the surface of the water. Akaashi joins him not too long after, displacing the water a bit. He chances a look, and can't even be upset with himself when he sees Akaashi's face. The mage is leaning back against the rocks, braced on his arms, head tilted back. There's only a sliver of green to prove that his eyes are open at all. The space between them isn't enough. Kunimi feels all too warm, and not because of the water. 

"Did you enjoy meeting Suga-san today? It must be nice meeting another mage."

"He seems very kind. I have studied his work before, and I admire him." Akaashi says, and Kunimi is pleased to find that there's no envy brewing in his gut.

"Sorry we kinda snuck up on you earlier." Kunimi glances at Akaashi but quickly looks away when he sees Akaashi is already looking at him. "He kinda snuck up on me too. I didn't even know about his warding crystal."

"Without Bokuto-san, I would not have known either. It's rare to see one that is actually genuinely enchanted. Most of them are cheap ores with random symbols carved into them. I'm sure you've seen plenty of them being sold at trinket stands."

Kunimi nods. "I always just thought people liked how they looked. But I think traveling with him will be good. For both of us, I guess."

Akaashi rolls his neck to look at Kunimi more easily, his damp hair sticking to his forehead in dark waves. 

"How do you figure?"

"Well I'm sure you can learn more from him. Plus, you have a lot in common with him." Kunimi goes quiet for a moment and runs his fingertips across the surface of the water. "And now our little crew is even, no odd man out."

Akaashi's eyebrows scrunch up a bit, but his voice comes out small and soft. "What do you mean, Kunimi-kun?"

"Oh, well. Not that I don't like being around you two or anything. And honestly I'm probably doing it to myself but...it was really just today but I felt a bit, I'm not sure, left out?" Kunimi sighs and turns his head away from Akaashi. "But I made this awkward this morning so that's probably why."

A hand touches Kunimi's shoulder from under the water and suddenly Akaashi is much closer than before. "I'm sorry you felt that way, but please be assured that you did nothing wrong. I simply got wrapped up in the moment and tried to push you too far..."

Kunimi sits up suddenly and faces Akaashi fully. 

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to kiss you, it felt right, but." He looks away again, not really trusting himself to be able to handle Akaashi's reaction. "I always thought that kissing meant you were in love. And I'm not sure how I feel. Only that I did like kissing you."

"Kissing is an expression of attraction." Akaashi explains, still quiet and close. "It doesn't have to be more unless or until you decide otherwise."

"Well, I am attracted to you." Kunimi chuckles and leans his head back against the wall of the pool. "Honestly, you're probably the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

There's a swish of water when Akaashi turns sharply away. 

"That's...very flattering." The mage has his bottom lip between his teeth and Kunimi catches himself thinking about that mouth on his own again. The thought seems to make him brave because his hand is already on Akaashi's shoulder before he knows it. 

"If I ask to kiss you again, would you say no?" Akaashi takes a steadying breath. One of his own hands is already creeping to Kunimi's side. 

"I would ask if you're sure." Kunimi wraps his arms around Akaashi's shoulders. 

"I want to kiss you. I'm sure of that."

The hand on Kunimi's side pulls him closer until their noses touch and Akaashi's face is a blur through the steam of the water. 

"Go ahead."

Kunimi takes a breath before tilting his head and leaning in. Akaashi's lips are just as soft as they were in the morning. One of his hands moves down to cup the bottom of Akaashi's jaw to give him a better angle. It's strange how even though they are much more exposed than that morning, Kunimi feels much more at ease. It's less intimate, somehow, less intense.

Kunimi's other hand slips into the hair just above Akaashi's neck, making the other hum out appreciatively. Kunimi makes a mental note as he opens his mouth, letting Akaashi take over like he was about to this morning. Akaashi rolls his tongue expertly against Kunimi's, pushing and pulling in a rhythm Kunimi can't keep up with. His hand sears heat up the younger man's side, over his ribs. It's a reminder that Akaashi was touching his naked flesh. Kunimi moans quietly into Akaashi's mouth and presses himself closer. The mage latches onto Kunimi's bottom lip and sucks, pulling another noise out of Kunimi.

Akaashi pulls away just to tilt his head and come back. He pushes himself up on his arms to get more leverage over Kunimi, the hand on his ribs moves over his chest, fingers catching on the lines of his collarbone. Kunimi shudders and brings his hands down to moves across Akaashi's back. They're too lost in each other to notice when the curtain to the spring moves. There's a sharp squeak that makes Akaashi look up. Standing a few steps past the door is a blushing Suga with a hand over his eyes. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Kunimi feels his face burn red and he makes the executive decision to scramble away from Akaashi. The mage clears his throat forcefully. 

"Sugawara-san. I apologize for that." Suga is frozen in his spot still looking anywhere but at Akaashi. 

"No, I should have paid more attention. I'm so sorry. I'll just go." Suga babbles.

Kunimi stands suddenly, grabbing his towel and excusing himself. His face is on fire and his chest burns with an electric sort of shame as he brushes past Suga. 

"I'll head back now, please enjoy the onsen."

Suga calls after him but right now he wants nothing to do with it. There's no way he can sit in there anyway. He grabs the key from Akaashi's stuff and all but runs back to their room. 

Once the door is closed, he sinks down against it with his face in his hands, willing his blush down. It takes him an embarrassingly long time to notice that Bokuto is sitting on one of the beds across to room, chewing a hard candy and staring at Kunimi with wide golden eyes.

Kunimi lowers his hands slowly and stares back. Hopefully none of the fear is showing on his face because he really doesn't want to talk about it. When Bokuto sticks another candy in his mouth it breaks Kunimi out of his gaze and he walks to his bag. Bokuto's eyes are following him the entire time.

He can only make himself seem busy for so long, and as soon as he's dressed and sitting on the opposite bed, he makes accidental eye contact with Bokuto. The familiar invites himself to sit next to Kunimi, silently offers him a candy. It's odd to not have Bokuto's loud voice in his ear. But it's not unpleasant. In fact, of all times, Kunimi can appreciate the silence right now. He takes the offered treat with a silent thank you, the only noise in the room is from the candy wrapper. 

Unlike when they were traveling, Bokuto's presence next to him is comforting. If he were by himself he would be over thinking everything that happened today. But Bokuto is keeping him calm. 

Neither of them speak until the candy is long gone and Kunimi is beginning to wonder if Akaashi is going to return to the room at all. He starts a nervous pattern of glancing back and forth between the door and his lap, but is stopped by Bokuto's shoulder bumping against his. 

"You humans make everything so complicated." Kunimi smiles and leans into Bokuto, needing some form of comfort. 

"I am making everything so complicated. I don't know how I feel."

"That's what I mean," Bokuto tucks Kunimi under his arm easily, like a baby bird under its parent's wing. "You shouldn't worry so much about what it means more than what feels good. Trust your instincts, you know?"

Kunimi leans his head back against Bokuto's shoulder and sighs. "That works for me but what about him? I don't want to waste his time. And I don't want to hurt him either. I don't even know how he feels."

"Akaashi doesn't do things he doesn't want to do." Bokuto holds him a bit tighter, adjusting so they can both lean against the wall, "He's not expecting anything from you. He's well aware that you're probably going to be off on your next adventure the second we get back to Fukurodani."

Kunimi freezes. "I didn't even think about that." He looks at Bokuto. "The main reason why I have travelled so much is because no place gave me a real reason to stay."

Bokuto's eyes are a warm molten gold as he looks down at Kunimi. 

"Do you want Akaashi to be your reason?"

"I don't know." Kunimi's head falls and he starts to play with his fingers. "He would be a good reason though."


	7. A Rocky Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi can't get himself to shake off his hand, it feels far to welcoming. He turns his head slightly so he could see Akaashi behind him. "I don't.. I'm fine, Akaashi-san."
> 
> "Stop lying to me." Akaashi's voice comes quiet, but hard. It's only then Kunimi notices the magic around Akaashi is wavering with something like anxiety. Kunimi turns and stands up, effectively brushing off Akaashi's hand. He backs up so he has more space between them. 
> 
> "What do you want me to say? I don't know how I'm feeling other than I don't like it. I've been off and on edge for days and I hate it." His voice is relatively calm but he can hear something starting to break.

The demon doesn't say anything else, and the next thing Kunimi knows, he's waking up to sunlight on his face and his cheek stuck to Bokuto's shirt. Thoughts slowly return to him, but his first relevant one is: why is Bokuto still there? Had Akaashi not sent him back? And, Kunimi was almost wary to find out, where was Akaashi? 

Kunimi tries to sit up but Bokuto's arms wrap around him tighter. Kunimi groans and shakes Bokuto's shoulders. 

"Bokuto-san, wake up. You shouldn't be here, where's Akaashi-san?" Bokuto blinks himself awake and lets go of Kunimi to stretch. 

"Oh, right. He never sent me back. Probably because he never came back to the room last night."

Kunimi looks over to the other bed, noticing it's remained untouched. Kunimi sits up quickly. There’s an unexplained panic rising in him. 

"Is he okay? Have you ever stayed out all night?"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, Kunimi-kun." Bokuto holds up his hands in a stop motion. "Nothing bad happens if I stay out. And Akaashi is fine. I can feel it."

Kunimi slumps back down. It feels slightly embarrassing for Bokuto of all people to be telling him to calm down. 

"Oh sorry, I wasn't sure." Kunimi pokes at Bokuto's side. "Can you feel where he is?"

"Yeah." Bokuto mutters. But he doesn't give anything more.

"Well shouldn't we go find him?" Kunimi goes to get up but Bokuto stops him. "Should we not go find him?"

"Leave him be." There's something sharp in Bokuto's voice that freezes the air in his lungs. Kunimi slumps back down against the wall and draws his knees to his chest. Bokuto doesn't say anymore and honestly he doesn't want him to. Kunimi stares at the empty bed for a few minutes before getting up to get ready for the day.

He's almost dressed when the click of the door announces Akaashi's arrival. The mage looks tired and slightly rumpled from sleeping in his clothes from the night before, but he smiles at Kunimi regardless. 

"Good morning."

Kunimi gives him a tentative smile before finishing. "Good morning, Akaashi-san." 

He wants to ask more but when he thinks back to how Bokuto was acting, he keeps his mouth shut this time. Akaashi pats Bokuto on the head in lieu of greeting and begins finding clothes for the day's walk. Suga knocks on the door just as they're about to leave. He looks about as tired as Akaashi, if not more. But he smiles anyway. 

"Hello, Kunimi-kun, Bokuto-san." He doesn’t greet Akaashi. Kunimi connects the two and quickly has to shut down a rush of jealousy through him. But as soon as that comes he curses at himself. He's overreacting to something he doesn't even know happened about a person who he shouldn't feel jealous over. He gives Suga the best smile he can in these thoughts. 

"Morning, Suga-san."

Collectively, but with Bokuto back to his owl form, they make their way into the dining area of the inn. There's a buzz of life in the air that mixes with the savory smell of food and Kunimi's stomach growls in anticipation. Luckily once they're seated they get their breakfast quickly, which Kunimi is thankful for. He feeds Bokuto small strips of meat, ignoring the half-hearted complaints from Akaashi. He looks at Suga and decides to not let his ridiculous thinking make him act awkward again. 

"So, Suga-san, did you enjoy the onsen?"

"It was very relaxing!" Suga grins as he spreads apricot jam on thin bread, "I take it you...enjoyed yourself as well?"

Kunimi's eyes dart to Akaashi. He lowers his head and laughs, even to him it sounds forced. "I did. It felt nice being in the water."

There's a jolt in Akaashi's magic that makes Kunimi almost drop his glass. He recovers quickly, but it's already caught Akaashi's eye. If Suga saw anything he kept it to himself. 

"I'm glad to hear that. I apologize again if I made you feel like you needed to leave it so early."

"It-it's fine." He stammers. Heat fills his cheeks again and he focuses on cutting his food into tiny bites to avoid Suga's gaze. Akaashi keeps his eyes on Kunimi as he works on his food. 

"How was the rest of your night, Kunimi-kun?" He glares at Bokuto who was trying to steal some food off Akaashi's plate.

"Um, Bokuto-san kept me company." He decides to tell them, because it sounds better than 'I didn't know how to handle what happened last night and spent the remainder of it stressing over my emotions.'

Akaashi hums with a light smile on his face. He scratches the top of Bokuto's head and the owl coos happily. "Thank you, Bokuto-san." 

There's a lot of things that Kunimi wants to ask. Did Akaashi mean to leave Bokuto with him? What happened when he left the onsen? Did something happen with Suga? But now is not the time, and Kunimi isn't sure if will ever be. They eat the rest of their meals in silence. They soon make their way out of the inn and the town. Kunimi is just glad that they only have roughly two more days until they get to Karasuno.

Suga talks as they travel, easily filling in the silence and bringing each of them into the conversations at least once. A bit of jealousy is still sitting in the pit of Kunimi's stomach, but he's finding it very hard to dislike Suga. Kunimi stays with Bokuto while they walk, leaving Akaashi and Suga to talk behind them. Bokuto gives Kunimi a slightly annoyed look but doesn’t say anything. It makes Kunimi feel guilty but he's not sure if he can handle talking to the other two right now.

Around mid afternoon, Bokuto seems to have enough and changes into an owl, leaving the three humans far below him on the ground. Kunimi sighs, but he doesn't slow his pace. He still hasn't had enough time to turn his thoughts over in his head. Probably because he's been forcefully shoving them down. He can feel Akaashi's eyes on the back of his head but he's trying his best to ignore it. Instead he focuses on the road, making sure he doesn't make the same mistake he did yesterday.

The path is getting rockier, and Kunimi almost trips twice. He internally scolds himself for being careless as a warm hand is placed on his arm. 

"Are you alright, Kunimi-kun?" Kunimi turns his head to see Akaashi smiling at him. 

"Ah, yes thank you, Akaashi-san." Akaashi's hand moves to the small of his back to keep him steady. 

Kunimi holds his breath. But the hand doesn't mover and higher, or lower, or even at all. So Kunimi doesn't move either. For a moment, they just look at one another. He's lost in unreadable green eyes until Suga catches up to them. He gives Akaashi a small smile and a nod then continues forward. He thinks he hears Akaashi sigh but he quickly pushes the thought out of his head. They walk for a few more minutes until the path clears own. 

"Would you two like to stop for a break?"

"I think I could use one." Akaashi admits quietly, and Bokuto is immediately swooping down to land next to his mage. He rises, now a man, and grins. Kunimi quietly glares at Bokuto before sitting down on the other side of Akaashi. He figures since nothing actually went wrong last night he might as well act like nothing is.

Bokuto starts tugging at Akaashi's bag, trying to get the sweets he had purchased the night before. Akaashi let's his familiar dig through with only minor disgruntlement. Suga sits next to Kunimi, twisting the silver ring on his finger idly. 

"It looks like it might rain. I'm glad there will be a town coming up soon."

Kunimi looks up to the sky, seeing some dark clouds starting to roll through. He looks over to Akaashi who still seems to be trying to keep himself awake. "Yes, it would be nice to not get caught up in a storm."

"I apologize, Akaashi-san, but I think it would be best if we do not linger for too long." Suga really does look sorry about it, as if the weather is his fault. 

Akaashi nods and waves the concern. "I am fine. We can leave whenever everyone is ready." Kunimi shares a look with Bokuto but the familiar doesn't say anything. He figures that if anyone would know if Akaashi was okay, it would be Bokuto. So, Kunimi gets up with everyone else and they head down the, thankfully less rocky, path towards the next village.

Kunimi keeps himself near Akaashi's side. He can't shake the feeling that Akaashi is just putting on a brave face. He looks fairly normal except that he's walking slower than he normally does. Kunimi almost wants to grab his hand to help him keep up.

Dark clouds gather overhead, worsening as the town comes into sight. Suga is leading their little group, and Bokuto has decided to settle on Akaashi's head. The great owl periodically tugs at the mage's hair as if to check on him, but Akaashi just mutters complacent words each time.

As they are approaching the entrance of the town, the rain starts falling. Unfortunately for them it is the beginning of a heavy rain, leaving them already wet when they are stopped by the guards. Rain pelts off the guards' caps in heavy drops. They have to speak loudly to even be heard over the rain, but they don't seem very inclined to question the small group. "Welcome, travellers. Please be aware that visitors to our town have a curfew of sundown."

Suga speaks up for them. "Thank you, but we don't plan to stay out. Could you point us in the direction of your inn?"

The guards indicate the closest inn to be in the middle of town, a straight shot from where they're standing, and Suga wastes no time in leading their group further into the town. Kunimi actually does take Akaashi's hand this time. The rain is picking up and it's getting harder to see and he can't afford him slowing down at this point. They rush into the building which has a very calm feeling, even if it's quite crowded.

Even though they are now inside and no longer in a rush, Kunimi doesn't let go of Akaashi's hand. The mage doesn't seem to mind. His long fingers fit snugly between Kunimi's own, and it's comfortable despite the chill of his skin. Suga walks up to the desk and checks out their rooms for them. He gets two sets of keys easily and hands one to Kunimi. 

"They only have single bed rooms left." Suga takes a quick glance down to their connected hands and the apology dies on his lips. He smiles. "Let's get dried off. She said she could save some dinner for us."

Kunimi's face burns with a blush, but Akaashi's fingers only tighten around his. "Thank you, Suga-san. Let's do that."

Akaashi follows Suga until they read their room. He thanks Suga again before taking the key from Kunimi and opening to door easily. Once they're inside Akaashi faces Kunimi, still hand in hand. 

"You can bathe first if you'd like."

"Or you could come with me." Kunimi bites his tongue as soon as the words leave his mouth. He hadn't meant for that to come out. "I mean! Um..." He swears Bokuto's trill is mocking him.

Akaashi looks at him curiously. He lifts his hand and brushes a stray hair sticking to Kunimi's forehead. The touch makes Kunimi more warm than he should be. 

"Are you sure?" Kunimi tries to speak, but finds his throat is too dry. Akaashi is watching him carefully, fingertips still pressed to Kunimi's temple. "You can take it back. It's okay." Akaashi whispers. Bokuto coos again, but Akaashi waves his wrist and the owl is gone in a shimmer of light, leaving them alone.

Kunimi is staring at Akaashi's chest, mostly just because he can't get himself to look at his face. His thoughts are racing, but the longer he stands there the more he doesn't want to take it back. Kunimi rests his forehead on Akaashi's shoulder as he catches his breath. His voice comes out so quiet he's surprised Akaashi even heard him. 

"Only bathing."

"We can do that." Akaashi says back, just as quietly. 

He lets Kunimi rest on his shoulder for just a moment longer before guiding him towards the washroom. Kunimi stands awkwardly in the room as Akaashi runs warm water in the bathtub. Akaashi strips himself of his wet shirt while he attends the bath. Kunimi studies Akaashi's back for a moment before he realizes he should be doing the same.

Once the bath is filled Akaashi turns to Kunimi, his hands tugging his pants down. Kunimi looks away quickly, and maybe a little too obviously if the amusement in Akaashi's voice means anything. "Whenever you're ready, Kunimi-kun."

Akaashi steps into the tub and leans against the back, trying to leave Kunimi room. The tub probably wasn't meant to fit two people but apparently Akaashi thinks it'll work. Kunimi swallows and finishes undressing. He steps into the bath with his back facing Akaashi, hoping not to make things awkward.

He ends up between Akaashi's knees, trying his hardest not to touch him. But Akaashi just sighs and gently pulls Kunimi back by the shoulder. He settles Kunimi's back against his chest so that they are both reclined in the tub and sighs again, this time in contentment. Kunimi feels like he should relax but he can't. Akaashi's chest is surprisingly comfortable, the water is so warm it's loosening his muscles, and the sound of the rain finishes it off. Akaashi must be able to feel it because soon his hands come up and lightly massage Kunimi's shoulders. 

"Kunimi-kun, please relax. I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"I'm sorry I'm just," Kunimi huffs out a breath, finally leans into Akaashi's touch, "nervous, I guess."

Akaashi smiles and a quiet chuckle escapes from his lips. His hands slide down to Kunimi's arms and continues to massage him. "I know. What can I do so you are no longer nervous?"

"This is perfect." Kunimi admits with a blush he has to force back down. "But maybe we should actually wash."

"Yes, I agree." Akaashi leans forward and grabs the soap, rubbing between his hands to bring out bubbles. He starts washing the tops of Kunimi's shoulders, slowly moving out to his arms. It's when his hands move out to clean his chest that he feels Kunimi stiffen slightly. "Relax, Kunimi-kun. We are just bathing." 

Kunimi nods, and Akaashi's hands resume their motion. The nomad forces himself to loosen his muscles and take deep breaths. His thoughts get dirtier as Akaashi's hands lather the soap towards his navel, one specific thought making his knee jerk and water sloshes out of the tub. Akaashi's hands freeze for a moment but he quickly continues. He doesn't go any further than that, not wanting to make Kunimi uncomfortable. When he considers Kunimi done he lifts water over Kunimi to get all the suds off. His hands still lightly moving over the younger's body.

Kunimi tries to turn around as easily as possible. He takes the soap and clumsily lathers it on his hands. Akaashi watches him patiently. The mage almost groans when Kunimi finally gets his hands on his chest. Akaashi sits up some to give Kunimi more room. Kunimi's hands are moving slowly across him, out of nervousness most likely. Akaashi doesn't move, not wanting to spook him. But he enjoys watching the younger's face as a blush creeps across his cheeks.

Kunimi smooths his hands across Akaashi's sternum, appreciating the firm muscle, trailing down over his ribs. His fingers come to rest over a bit of rough skin. Even without looking Kunimi knows that it's the mark of a mage, a rune scorched into his skin. Akaashi flinches when Kunimi touches the it. Kunimi looks up at him surprised, almost scared that he hurt him. Akaashi offers an apologetic smile before his hand covers Kunimi's. He presses the hand back against him. 

"Please continue."

Kunimi does, gently tracing the smooth skin around the mark. His gaze follows the path of his hand, but he's more than aware of Akaashi's eyes on him. Kunimi's hands move around to his back which forces him to be closer to Akaashi. In the movement his hair falls to cover his eyes giving Kunimi a sense of relief. But Akaashi brushes it back behind his ear, trailing his fingertips down Kunimi's jaw.

The younger takes a sharp breath, Akaashi's fingers on his face somehow making his heart race much more than being nude with the other in such close proximity. Akaashi's fingers touch his lips and he kisses the soft tips without thinking. Akaashi presses his fingers against his bottom lip, pulling it down. The breath Kunimi releases draws Akaashi closer. His hand moves to the back of Kunimi's head. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Kunimi finds it easier not to answer. He meets Akaashi's mouth with a small intake of breath, both hands going flat against the mage's pectorals. Akaashi rests his other hand on Kunimi's waist, pulling the nomad just a bit closer to him. The water is getting cold but neither seems to mind. Kunimi is too focused on the wet slide of Akaashi's lips against his own to notice. His angle has him slipping further down so he readjusts himself onto his knees, settling between Akaashi's thighs and tilting Akaashi's head up to connect their mouths once more.

Akaashi leans back against the tub, bringing Kunimi with him. Kunimi makes a surprised noise against Akaashi's mouth but lets him get comfortable. Kunimi lays against Akaashi's chest, between his legs. They break to take a proper breath and Akaashi presses lazy open mouthed kisses along the line of Kunimi's jaw. Akaashi's arms wrap together around his waist while Kunimi's move around the mage's neck. Akaashi moves his lips down Kunimi's neck as his fingers move lightly across his spine making Kunimi shudder against him.

Kunimi doesn't stop him until he feels the mage stop to scrape his teeth lightly over the junction of his shoulder. Even then, he has to make himself speak. "I th-think we should get out now. Suga-san is probably waiting for us."

Akaashi sighs and sits up with Kunimi still against his chest. "You're right, I forgot. I'll clean up here. You go ahead and get dressed."

Kunimi is brave enough to lean in for one more chaste kiss before he draws himself out of the water and into the cool air. He dresses quickly to avoid both Akaashi's eyes and the chill of the room and opens the door to the bedroom. The door slides shut behind him as he looks around to find Suga on the bed at the far end of the room, in dry clothing and messing with his crystal idly. The healer looks up with a smile and gestures to a large tray of food on the small table in the center of the room. "I hope you're hungry. They served us quite a bit."

Kunimi's face goes bright red as he's frozen to the spot in front of the door. It takes a minute before the door opens behind him. Akaashi starts to walk out but quickly stops before he runs into Kunimi. He can't quite hide the surprise on his face when he sees Suga. "Oh, Suga-san. Sorry about the wait."

Suga waves him off. "Don't worry about it. I thought I would go ahead and procure some dinner before the kitchen closed." If Suga is bothered by the obvious awkwardness in the room, he certainly doesn't show it at all. Akaashi gives a quick glance to Kunimi who still looks frozen. He places a hand on the small of his back before ushering him into the room. 

"Have you eaten yet, Suga-san?"

"I was waiting for the two of you." He admits sheepishly. "Eating alone gets old pretty quickly."

"Oh. Well then we'll join you." Akaashi walks both of them forward to the food as Suga joins them. Kunimi picks his food quickly and settles on the floor in front of the bed. He can't the spike of jealousy when Akaashi sits on the bed next to Suga. It's ridiculous, and it means nothing, but it still makes Kunimi set his cup of tea down a bit too hard. 

"Kunimi-kun?" Suga says with a concerned look. Kunimi flinches but still looks up at Suga. He's trying to ignore the fact that Akaashi is giving him the same look. 

"Did you say something, Suga-san?"

"I just asked if you were okay. You seem...upset about something." Kunimi hates the genuine care in the other's brown eyes. It makes him feel guilty. 

Kunimi shakes his head and looks back to his food. "I'm fine. I do appreciate your concern but it's not needed." 

He goes back to drinking his tea but makes sure to set it down carefully. Suga shares a look with Akaashi at Kunimi's cold response. Akaashi shakes his head. 'I don't know either' he mouths. 

Suga still looks upset so Akaashi nudges him with his shoulder. When Suga looks he mouths at him again. 'I can ask later'.

Suga nods and turns back to his food. Their little exchange did not go unnoticed by Kunimi, and he tries his best not to full out glare at the healer.

Kunimi sighs to himself and mostly ends up picking at his food. The longer he sits there the more he loses his appetite. These emotions aren't doing him any good and he just wants it all to go away. But he knows that even if he stops whatever he's doing with Akaashi, it won't make it go back to the way it was before. Suga is gone to his own room as soon as their food is finished. Kunimi avoids Akaashi's eyes. 

"Kunimi-kun?"

Kunimi stops working through his bag and shuts his eyes tightly. Luckily his back is facing Akaashi so he has a few seconds to prepare himself. "Yes, Akaashi-san?"

A warm hand touches Kunimi's back. It's a tentative touch, cautiously optimistic. "Are you alright?"

Kunimi can't get himself to shake off his hand, it feels far to welcoming. He turns his head slightly so he could see Akaashi behind him. "I don't.. I'm fine, Akaashi-san."

"Stop lying to me." Akaashi's voice comes quiet, but hard. It's only then Kunimi notices the magic around Akaashi is wavering with something like anxiety. Kunimi turns and stands up, effectively brushing off Akaashi's hand. He backs up so he has more space between them. 

"What do you want me to say? I don't know how I'm feeling other than I don't like it. I've been off and on edge for days and I hate it." His voice is relatively calm but he can hear something starting to break.

Akaashi's face remains unreadable, but his eyes are clouded with confusion. He does not attempt to reach out for Kunimi again. "Do you not like Suga-san? Is that what's wrong?"

"No, no." Kunimi shakes his head and crosses his arms, almost like he's trying to hold himself together. "He's a genuinely nice and caring person. He's not doing anything wrong I just can't seem to keep my head on straight."

Akaashi is quiet for a moment. "Is this because of what happened last night?"

Kunimi looks back up to Akaashi with his eyebrows creased together. "Do you mean after I left the onsen?"

"I suppose so?" The mage cocks his eyebrow at Kunimi's scrunched up expression. "You left very quickly. Were you upset that Suga-san saw us?"

"No, I was more embarrassed than anything." Kunimi sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. "I was more asking about why you never came back to our room."

Now it's Akaashi's turn to avoid eye contact. His face is tinged pink and he stares noncommittally out the window. "It is...not what you think."

"I honestly didn't know what to think." He looks down at his hand fidgeting in his lap. "I was more worried than anything. Bokuto-san was still out so I thought something happened to you." He looks at Akaashi's blush trying to make sense of it. "What did happen?"

"I wanted Bokuto-san to keep you company." The mage licks his lips, stalling for another moment. "I'm sorry I worried you. Suga-san just wanted to talk."

Kunimi mutters, "All night?", quietly. Akaashi doesn't seem to hear him which he is thankful for. There are so many questions running through his head but he knows it's pointless. Akaashi doesn't owe him answers for any of them and can do whatever he pleases without worrying about him. Suddenly Kunimi feels too tired to keep any more of this up. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Akaashi does look at him then, and he looks as tired as Kunimi feels. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I am but I know I want to be." He let's out a strange almost bitter laugh. "I suppose that's me being alright."

Akaashi comes to stand close to him and kneels down to look him in the eye. "Kunimi-kun, I won't ask you to continue our...activities with me if it's making you uncomfortable."

Kunimi looks at Akaashi with a shy smile. "But I like our activities." Kunimi reaches out and pinches the curls of Akaashi's hair. Akaashi's eyes glint with something like mischief as he leans forward and catches Kunimi's lips with his own. Kunimi kisses him back, his hand moving into Akaashi's hair. Kunimi finds himself smiling after they kiss. 

"Our activities are the only thing I'm sure of in this situation."

Akaashi smiles back, letting his hands rest on Kunimi's thighs. "Are you ready to tell me why you were glaring daggers at Suga-san over dinner?"

Kunimi sighs and looks down. "I'm not sure, really. It's ridiculous but I...may have been jealous."

Akaashi tilts his head back up and caresses his cheek with a small smile. "I suspected that might be the case, but I did not want to assume."

Kunimi flushes but keeps eye contact with Akaashi. "But I don't want to be. I have no reason to be. I decided that this was just kissing but I keep making you worry about feelings."

"Nothing happened between Suga-san and I, if that makes you feel better." Kunimi smiles and leans his head into Akaashi's hand. 

"I figured. The thought crossed my mine but I didn't think it would be true."

"He was worried he had offended you somehow." Akaashi tells him, thumb stroking gently over his cheek. "I don't suppose that's true, though."

Kunimi lowers his eyes guiltily. "I should have never made him feel that way. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

The mage makes a pleased sound and kisses Kunimi. It's brief and chaste, but it makes warmth pulse in his chest, even as Akaashi pulls away and stands. "I'm going to get the lights. We should sleep."

"Okay." Kunimi watches him for a moment before he gets himself into bed. The lights quickly go out but some moonlight is filtering through the windows. He feels the bed dip and Akaashi slides close to him.

Long arms pull him in, and the moonlight catches the edge of Akaashi's smile as he leans in to kiss the corner of Kunimi's mouth. Kunimi smiles and rests his head on the crook of Akaashi's shoulder. Akaashi lays down on his back and brings Kunimi onto his side. 

"Good night, Akaashi-san."

"Sleep well." Kunimi watches Akaashi's eyes slip closed, studies the lines of his face in the dim light. Pale skin stretched over high cheekbones, gracing into the strait of his nose, over the bow of his lips. Not for the first time, Kunimi is a little amazed by how beautiful the high mage is. He falls asleep to the sound of his thoughts, and the steady thrum of magic around him.


	8. A Taste of Black Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga turns back to the others. "Would you guys like to look around? There's no need to go to the inn yet."
> 
> Akaashi nods before Kunimi can answer. "I would. It's been quite a while since I've been here."
> 
> Suga beams back at them. "Good, because there's someone I want you to meet. Follow me."

Kunimi wakes up the next morning to a hand running down his back and warmth surrounding him. He blinks up at Akaashi who is smiling down at him. Kunimi smiles shyly back at him. 

"Morning."

"Good morning." Akaashi looks much more awake than he did the more than the day before. Kunimi lays more of his weight onto Akaashi and nuzzles into him. The mage chuckles and lets him do as he pleases. Kunimi's voice is muted from Akaashi's shirt. 

"How long do we get to lay like this?"

Akaashi looks to the door, then to the sky outside the window. "I think we can afford to wait until Suga-san comes knocking."

"You just want me to apologize to him sooner."

"Maybe," the mage mutters as he pulls him closer, "I just want to stay here with you for a bit longer."

Kunimi let's it go and closes his eyes. It's hard not to fall back asleep because of how comfortable Akaashi is but he wants to stay awake for this. He's slowly starting to realize that this is no longer the 'just kissing' that they previously agreed on. But he can't say that he cares either. Akaashi doesn't make any attempts at conversation, nor does he push for anything past his hand rubbing up and down Kunimi's spine. They get to stay like that for another fifteen minutes before they hear a knock on the door. Kunimi groans into Akaashi's chest and holds on just a bit tighter. 

"Don't get it."

The older laughs quietly and kisses Kunimi's forehead. "I wish I didn't have to."

Kunimi relents as Akaashi slowly pushes him off. Missing the warmth he immediately rolls into Akaashi's spot after the other gets up and brings the blankets tighter around him. Akaashi laughs at the action but still walks to the door. 

"Good morning," Suga chirps as the door is opened for him. He strides in with his bags over his shoulder and a smile on his face. He, too, looks far more rested. "I trust you both slept well." The healer looks at Kunimi in his blanket cocoon and stifles a laugh. "Or, you know, sleeping well."

Kunimi peeks out of the blankets only enough that Suga can see his eyes before he curls up again. He mumbles something that the other assumes is a greeting. 

"We slept great, thank you." Akaashi steps out of the way to let Suga in. "We'll be ready in a moment."

Suga hides a laugh behind his hand and leans against the table. "The storm has mostly cleared, so we should have a clear route for the day."

"That's great to hear. I would hate to have to walk through rain." Akaashi gathers his things and takes out his clothes for the day. Before he changes, he leans over Kunimi and lightly kisses him on the cheek. "You have to get up now, Kunimi-kun."

Kunimi sighs heavily. Getting up sounds like being too cold. But they have to be out of the inn by noon, and he knows he's running out of time so he pulls himself up to rifle through his bag for clothes. He sits up in time to see Akaashi's back as he takes his clothing into the washroom to change.

The atmosphere in the room turns awkward with Akaashi gone. Once he gets his clothes out, Kunimi looks at Suga and the other looks like he's trying to find the right thing to say. Kunimi sighs and stands up, ready to address Suga. 

"Um Suga-san, I'm sorry about last night."

"It's fine." Suga says, a little too loudly. His cheeks fill with color and he lowers his voice. "I get it."

"Please, let me explain." He gives a cautionary look at the washroom door before facing Suga again. He sits on the bed and orders his thoughts. "You've been nothing but nice and I've treated you harshly. I was feeling some irrational things and I want you to know it won't happen again."

"I get it." Suga repeats, his tone soft and rich. It makes Kunimi think of the waxy sweetness of honeycomb. And it's far more knowing than it lets on. "But I appreciate the apology."

Kunimi nods and turns his head down. It doesn't take Akaashi too much longer to come back out and Kunimi rushes forward. He'll be less awkward with Suga later, now he just has to collect himself first.

Ignoring the questioning glance from Akaashi, Kunimi throws the washroom door shut behind him and takes a moment to lean against the sink. Really, he thought, he went through all of the trouble to overcome his pride and apologize and Suga just says that he gets it? It's a stupid thing to be irritated about, but he's feeling entitled to a little irrationality right now. He thinks it's a bit unfortunate that he could really only feel that way now, otherwise Akaashi will probably make him apologize again. He gets himself dressed quickly but he sits on the floor until this passes over. He realizes that they only have a day or so until they hit Karasuno, which makes him happy until he realizes who else is actually at Karasuno.

He tries to calm himself down from that too. This Iwaizumi guy might not be around. And they were going to see the high mage for a reason. They had a job to do. A war to end. Kunimi takes a breath and gets off the floor. The sooner he faces this, the less awkward it would be. At least that's what he tells himself as he pushes the door back open. When he comes back into the bedroom Suga and Akaashi are speaking quietly. The both have their bags on and look ready to go. Kunimi doesn't comment on his way to his bag and stands in front of them once he's ready too.

Suga smiles his usual patient smile. "Shall we be off then?"

Kunimi nods and follows as Suga leads them out of the inn. It seems like Suga has become the unofficial guide for the rest of the trip. Akaashi waits until they are out of the town before bringing Bokuto back to their world.

Bokuto rounds on the mage in a flurry of feathers and light. "What the hell, Akaashi? Just sending me back like nothing, why?!"

Akaashi doesn't even flinch, but the same could not be said for the others. "I'm sorry about the way I sent you back but I needed to speak to Kunimi alone."

"Are you sure you don't just hate me?" The familiar simpers.

Akaashi smile and pats Bokuto's head. "I'm sure I don't hate you, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto pouts for a moment longer before pushing his face into Akaashi's shoulder. "Good. I don't know what I'd do if you did."

Akaashi wraps his arms around Bokuto's back, his hands moving up and down soothing Bokuto. "You will never need to know such a thing."

Kunimi watches the scene with a fondness that seems to nestle right in his chest, warm and soft and heavy. He makes himself look away, only to find Suga smiling at him. 

"It's cute, right?" The healer laughs.

Kunimi smiles back at Suga and laughs quietly. "I find their relationship to be endearing. Bokuto-san brings out Akaashi-san's softer side."

"Everyone needs that someone, I think." There's a clouded look to Suga's eyes that Kunimi doesn't understand, but he ignores it. He's been too cold to Suga to try and get personal now.

Bokuto doesn't greet anyone else, instead he turns into an owl and perches himself on Akaashi's shoulder and busies himself with rearranging locks of the mage’s hair. Akaashi walks up to the others, his expression back to normal. "Shall we continue?"

They set about the road, the lush green hills gradually changing into low rice paddies and open pastures of livestock. This area is slightly more populated, and they greet several people along their way, mostly women in the rice fields or adolescents tasked with watching the herds. It reminds Kunimi of the place his grandparents lived, but he shoves that thought back down where it came from.

Kunimi walks besides Akaashi and occasionally pets Bokuto along the way. He feels a bit bad that it was his stupid outburst that made Akaashi send him away in the first place. As they walk more and more people are stopping and greeting Suga. Kunimi figures they must be getting closer to Karasuno for him to be recognized this much.

"We're almost to Seijou now." Suga beams in answer to the unasked question.

Akaashi's steps stutter for a moment before he corrects himself. Kunimi gives him a curious look but Akaashi only shakes his head, telling him to let it go. Worry crosses Kunimi's mind but there's no real basis for it so he lets it go. 

The town is close enough that they arrive before dark, which Suga seems to be pleased about. They are met at the gates with a friendly grin from the soldiers as they greet Suga. 

"Hey, Sugamama." One of them drawls. Kunimi is thrown off guard by his hair. It's so light brown that he could swear it looked pink in the light.

Suga smiles at the man, even if he does look a little embarrassed. "Hello, Hanamaki. I thought you were going to drop that nickname."

The man laughs. "Never." He eyes the others with blatant curiosity. "Did you make some new friends?"

"Ah, yes." Suga half turns and gestures at the others. "This is Akaashi Keiji, the high mage of Fukurodani, and his companion Kunimi Akira."

"High mage, huh?" The other soldier says with a drawl. "Only you would run into someone like that by accident."

"It was actually Kunimi-kun I ran into, Matsukawa." The two guards laugh but don't say anymore. "I am seeing them to Karasuno."

"Why don't you ever take us fun places?" Makki whines, leaning on Matsukawa's shoulder in false whining.

"You know I would if you could afford to be gone for so long."

Matsukawa snorts, mirth tinging the edges of his words even as his face stays even, "Hear that, Makki? Suga's trying to seduce both of us."

Hanamaki laughs. "I'm not sure if he knows what he's saying."

"That's how he gets you." Mattsun deadpans. 

Kunimi listens to their banter with amusement. Each back and forth makes Suga's pout intensify. Begrudgingly, he has to admit that the healer is attractive even when he's jutting his bottom lip out like a child. Suga crosses his arms and huffs. 

"Well then! I'll never go travelling with you two." 

At that, Kunimi couldn't hold back his laughter, making Suga turn to glare at him. There's little heat behind it so it only makes Kunimi smile wider. The two guards laugh too, but Kunimi is thrown off kilter when Akaashi joins in. His laughter is clear and it shakes his shoulders. There's a crinkle at his green eyes that makes Kunimi's breath catch. If any of the others caught Kunimi's stumble none choose to say anything. "Oh, enough!" Suga starts but he ends up laughing too. "Are you two going to let us in or not?"

Hanamaki hums, pretending to mull it over, "I guess so, but only because you're pretty." He winks and Matsukawa hits him in the arm. Hanamaki pouts at his friend and rubs his arm. Suga laughs yet again as he walks past them into the town. It's a lot larger than any of the others they've been to before. 

Suga turns back to the others. "Would you guys like to look around? There's no need to go to the inn yet."

Akaashi nods before Kunimi can answer. "I would. It's been quite a while since I've been here."

Suga beams back at them. "Good, because there's someone I want you to meet. Follow me." 

Suga leads them down busy streets lined with houses and shops. They walk for a few minutes before Suga stops in front of shop. Kunimi and Akaashi share a curious look as Suga trots up the stairs and opens the door. A bell chimes as they enter and someone calls out, 

"Welcome."

Suga makes his way quickly deeper into the store while the other two are more cautious. Soon enough Suga comes back dragging another man by his arm. "This is Oikawa. He owns this shop. If you need anything I'll make him give you a discount, Akaashi-san."

"Mean, Suga-chan!" The other man whines. He pulls his arm back from Suga and straightens himself out, giving them a blinding smile. "Oikawa Tooru. It's a pleasure."

Akaashi introduces them both politely enough but there's something about this man that makes Kunimi nervous. Kunimi doesn't focus on it though but Oikawa's eyes seem far too observant to just be a magic shop owner. Suga seems completely at ease, making happy, fast paced conversation with Oikawa. Kunimi tries to catch Akaashi's eyes, to see if he's the only one feeling odd, but he only gets Bokuto staring back at him.

Kunimi quickly looks away and distracts himself by looking through the front of the shop. Kunimi had thought that maybe this shop would cater to Suga's magic but he wa wrong. Most of these ingredients are used for curses and offensive spells and charms. Kunimi wonders how someone as bright as Oikawa seems would have talent in this field.

As well versed in magic as he is, there are things here he's never seen before. Bones he can't place the origin of, engraved crystals behind glass cases, incense that makes Kunimi choke when he gets too close. Akaashi is close behind him, and he turns to address the mage. 

"What is all of this?"

"I would stand back from that one." Akaashi points to the incense nearest Kunimi’s hand as he takes the shorter man's shoulder and walks backwards. "This is dark magic. Most of this is fairly harmless as it is but if you know what you're doing it can become deadly. Or at least quite painful."

Kunimi follows Akaashi's lead and steps away from the display. Akaashi's hand stays on his shoulder and he shrinks into the hold. "But why does he sell things like this? Isn't he a mage too?"

Akaashi gives the shop another look around before answering. "There are many types of mages, Kunimi-kun. Suga-san and I just happen to be healers. It seems that Oikawa-san focuses on dark magic. I can only assume most of his customers don't know how to combine these ingredients to be dangerous."

Kunimi looks away, slightly embarrassed. Of course there are different types of mages. He knew that. He just didn't know black mages were so...open about it. Long fingers touch his left shoulder and it takes him somewhere between 'oh, someone is touching me' and 'Akaashi is on my right' to figure out it's not the raven haired mage. 

"Interested in the dark arts, Kunimi-kun?" Oikawa's voice is smooth and easy, but his words weigh on Kunimi like oil on his tongue.

Kunimi steps closer to Akaashi. His hand slides down his back to his waist on the opposite side. It makes Kunimi feel somewhat safe, that Akaashi is opening himself up to protect him. He looks back at the display case Akaashi warned him about. 

"No." His mind brings up flashes of his childhood but he focuses on Akaashi's hand to keep him grounded. "I cannot perform magic."

"That doesn't mean you can't be curious." Oikawa speaks like a low purr, and Kunimi is now aware that he can feel the magic coming from the tall brunet in waves. Sharp chocolate eyes dart to Akaashi's hand on Kunimi's waist and a smile spreads over Oikawa's face like a disease. 

Akaashi's grip tightens like he's ready to pull Kunimi into his chest. Every wave brings back a fraction of a memory. Kunimi forces the thoughts away but they've already done their damage. It makes Kunimi feel like a child again, vulnerable and timid. 

"I am not curious."

"A shame," Oikawa hums, "we could have had a lot of fun. Right, Suga-chan?"

Kunimi didn't even notice Suga joined them. He's standing behind Oikawa, his smile seems different, it's not as bright. "I don't think Kunimi-kun would agree with your definition of fun."

Oikawa shrugs and turns his attention to the owl still perched on Akaashi's shoulder. Bokuto's eyes have been on him the entire time, as if he can't make himself look away. Oikawa smiles at the familiar and Bokuto flutters with something like excitement. 

"What a strong demon you are. I'm very impressed. Take good care of Kunimi-kun too, okay?" Bokuto coos in agreement, it almost looks like he's nodding at Oikawa. It doesn't make Kunimi feel any better. Why would Oikawa want Bokuto watch after him? Akaashi's eyes narrow to nothing but emerald slivers. His lip curls like he wants to say something, but he stays quiet. Oikawa turns back to Suga. "Are you on your trip home?"

Suga nods, seemingly unaware of Akaashi's reaction. Kunimi sees it, feels it more than anything because Akaashi's grip on his waist tightens. "Yes. I met them on my way back."

"Do give my regards to Tobio-chan," Oikawa says airily. "Oh, and Iwa-chan, too. That brute hasn't been home since last spring."

Akaashi's hand drops and Kunimi immediately misses the warmth. Akaashi has his stoic mask back on which Kunimi wishes he wasn't bothered by it as much as he is. Suga misses the entire thing and continues speaking. 

"I will. And they're married, Oikawa. You can't expect Iwaizumi to want to be away from him."

"Still," Oikawa pouts, "I see you more than I see either of them."

Suga laughs and pokes Oikawa's cheek. "Fine, how about I ask them to come down and visit you? I'll tell Iwaizumi how whiny you're being."

Oikawa whines even more and Suga laughs. Kunimi watches them, as if from the outside. He looks at Akaashi with concern. The mage hasn't looked up since Iwaizumi was mentioned. Even Bokuto is starting to chitter with worry. Kunimi rests his hand on Akaashi's arm, but he still doesn't move. Kunimi looks over to Suga and clears his throat. 

"Hey, I think we are going to head to the inn now."

Suga immediately glares at Oikawa. "What did you say to them?"

Oikawa huffs and crosses his arms. "I didn't say anything! You guys don't have to leave, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's fine." Akaashi speaks up. His voice is strong and clear, but his body language tells the truth. Kunimi's chest clenches with the desire to help, to do something for him. "I am just a bit tired today. It was a pleasure to meet you, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa gives a small wave before Kunimi guides Akaashi out of the store. He doesn't want to wait for Suga and if he comes to the inn, he'll find them. Kunimi takes Akaashi's hand once they're outside. 

"Are you okay?"

Akaashi gives him a bitter smiles. "I forgot who he was. Oikawa Tooru. The Grand King. Iwaizumi Hajime's best friend."

Their pace is slow. Akaashi seems to be a bit more relaxed now but Kunimi can still see pain in his eyes. "What do you mean, the Grand King?"

"Among mages," Akaashi mutters, eyes stubbornly forward, "there are those who are able to use dark magic, though few are able to control it. Oikawa Tooru is able to use black magic like he was born to do it. He's earned quite a reputation." He casts a quick glance to Kunimi. "I'm sure you saw the way he interacted with Bokuto-san."

Kunimi rubs his thumb along the back of Akaashi's hand. "I did. You never met him before, not even when you were with Iwaizumi?"

Akaashi shakes his head, still staring at the street ahead. "No. I had only recently been appointed my position when we met, and Iwaizumi was only stationed in Fukurodani for three month periods. He spoke of Oikawa-san, but I had never met him."

"I'm sure Suga-san meant no harm by introducing us. He seems to be fond of Oikawa-san."

"Neither Suga-san or Oikawa-san meant anything of ill intent." Akaashi sighs. "I just did not expect him to be so...intense. It's quite unnerving to have someone else with such an influence over your familiar." He touches Bokuto's feathers and the owl coos in response.

Kunimi glances up at Bokuto. "I was surprised by that. I almost thought he would be defensive." Kunimi looks down suddenly becomes tentative. "What did Oikawa-san mean, when he wanted Bokuto-san to take care of me?”

Bokuto hoots in quick succession and Akaashi listens attentively.

"The Grand King could tell Kunimi-kun was feeling anxious. He thinks I am strong and told me to watch out for Kunimi-kun, because he is too cute." Akaashi coughs awkwardly. "...Says Bokuto-san."

Kunimi blushes at the compliment and it makes Akaashi's hand in his somewhat heavier. "Do you agree with Oikawa-san? That Bokuto-san needs to watch over me, I mean?"

Akaashi shakes his head, finally looking at Kunimi. He looks a bit better than when they were in the shop, but there's still a tension in his shoulders. 

"No. I believe it was just flattery to Bokuto-san." Bokuto squawks indignantly and Akaashi shoots him a look. "What, do you intend on courting him? Incorrigible bird."

Kunimi laughs quietly and lightly pokes at Bokuto's beak. "I would be honored, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto hoots and flutters. Akaashi turns bright red. "Bokuto-san! Nothing like that happened." Bokuto hoots again sharply, shaking his poofed up head. Akaashi huffs. "Bokuto-san says he would not be opposed to courting Oikawa-san, but he thinks...that you and I are a much better match."

Kunimi feels his face heating up. He knows that it shouldn't make him so happy but he finds it difficult to keep a smile off his face. He squeezes Akaashi's hand. "I would agree."

"Bokuto-san taking Oikawa-san as a lover? That's disturbing." Kunimi is about to correct him, but catches the teasing glint in the mage's green eyes. Kunimi smiles brighter. 

"I think Bokuto-san is quite charming, I'm sure he could win over Oikawa-san. He would just have to be careful about the other's charms. He caved quite fast today."

Akaashi groans while Bokuto twitters excitedly. "I do not approve."

It's then when Kunimi realizes they're in front of an inn. He leads them inside and is quickly able to get a room. It's a bit smaller than the others they've stayed at before but if anything it's more comfortable. The bed is covered in pillows and the blankets look thick and warm. There's still only one bed, but at this point it's not important. He sets his bag down at the foot of the bed and sprawls out on it with a sigh. 

"This bed feels amazing."

Bokuto jumps off Akaashi's shoulder and transforms into his human form. He jumps on the bed next to Kunimi and curls up next to him. "That is something I think we can all agree on. Join us Akaashi!"

Akaashi shifts back and forth before he drops his bags and jumps on the bed, smashing Kunimi up against Bokuto. Bokuto laughs and Kunimi can feel it in the chest pressed against his cheek. Kunimi groans at the impact but when he sees Akaashi smiling, truly enjoying the moment, it brings him relief. When he hears Akaashi's bright laugh, he begins to realize how much he cares for him.

The realization isn't as shocking as it maybe should have been. The thought runs through his mind slowly, like steeping tea or dying cloth. It's not strange, so he accepts it as a fact. Easy, simple fact. He almost wants to laugh at himself for now realizing it sooner. It would have saved so much awkwardness and confusion, but he's happy he knows it now. Better late than never, after all.

He's warm and comfortable between the taller men, and he distantly wonders if Bokuto's body heat is simply a reflection of his own. Akaashi pulls him from thought with a hand on his hip. 

"You're in a good mood."

Kunimi turns his head to face Akaashi, only mildly surprised to see his face so close. Akaashi's eyes seem to be glowing and if his smile means anything, he's happy too. "So are you."

"Me too." Bokuto chimes in, wrapping an arm around Akaashi and trapping Kunimi in the middle.

It forces Akaashi closer to Kunimi. Kunimi's smile evens out for a moment before he leans and lightly kisses Akaashi on the cheek. The mage hums in contentment, his breath warm and soft on Kunimi's cheek. Soft snores start to drift from behind them, and Kunimi chuckles. 

Bokuto seems to be sound asleep.

Akaashi seems to notice too and smiles at Kunimi. "Would you like me to send him back?"

Kunimi nods almost shyly and Bokuto is gone in an instant. The mage pulls Kunimi closer, hooking an ankle around Kunimi's. "I hope Oikawa-san did not startle you too much."

Kunimi bites his bottom lip and looks down. "Oikawa-san, no matter how intense he was, didn’t do anything. It was more the shop. It brought back some old memories I'd rather not remember."

Akaashi brushes his lips to Kunimi's forehead. "Are you alright now?"

Kunimi pushes himself as close as he can to Akaashi, wrapping an arm around his side. "I am. Are you alright now? You kind of shut down back there."

"It was a shock." Akaashi admits. "But I'm feeling much better now." He punctuates his sentence with a tightening on Kunimi's hip. Kunimi's hand move up to tangle in the short hairs above Akaashi's neck. 

"Since we know he's in Karasuno, if you need anything from me, I'll be there. Just ask."

Akaashi lets out a sigh of something like relief. "You read me like a book...thank you."

Kunimi doesn't know how to answer. Even someone as inexperienced in love as him could tell that even if Akaashi isn't completely over Iwaizumi, he knows he's trying. Kunimi leans his head up and kisses Akaashi's lips lightly, almost shy. The mage pulls him closer, capturing Kunimi's lips against his own like he's trying to drink him in. And Kunimi lets him. It's aching, Kunimi thinks, the way Akaashi kisses him. Like there's some part of him holding back, just a tremor in the steady magic surrounding him.

Kunimi rolls over onto his back bringing Akaashi with him to settle on top. They never break the kiss as they move. Their legs tangle as Akaashi lifts himself so his full weight is not on Kunimi. Akaashi's tongue touches Kunimi's bottom lip and it's both an invitation and a request. Kunimi accepts, opening his mouth to the other and letting his tongue slide against Akaashi's. He thinks, distantly, that this should be gross. And objectively, it is. But the electric feeling singing across his nerves doesn't allow him to dwell on the unappealing physicalities, especially as Akaashi's lips wrap around Kunimi's tongue and he sucks.

Kunimi moans loudly into the kiss, his hands cling a little tighter to Akaashi. It encourages Akaashi to move lower. He leaves light kisses along Kunimi's jaw and neck. Just along the collar of Kunimi's shirt, Akaashi bites down lightly and sucks a mark into his skin.

Kunimi gasps and arches up, his heels pressing into the soft mattress. Akaashi moves along his collar leaving marks, kissing the spots he bruises. Kunimi's senses are on overdrive and all he seems to be able to do is moan and grip Akaashi's back.

Akaashi sits up making Kunimi's hands fall to his side. Akaashi grips at Kunimi's shirt and pushes it up slightly. Kunimi is staring up at him with lidded eyes, red cheeks, and his breathing is heavy. Akaashi licks his lips before he speaks, tugging at the shirt. "Can I?"

Kunimi nods and sits up, allowing Akaashi to slip his shirt from his frame. He bites his lip and catches his breath as Akaashi looks him up and down unabashedly. 

"Y-you too." Kunimi breathes out.

Akaashi runs his hand from Kunimi's chest to just above his waistline. It takes a moment for Akaashi to stop looking long enough to take off his shirt. Akaashi throws it back somewhere on the floor before leaning back over the younger man. Kunimi takes a moment to marvel Akaashi's bare chest. The mage rune is a brand on his ribs and Kunimi touches it gently. Akaashi sucks in a sharp breath.

Akaashi traces his fingers along Kunimi's hand. He watches how Kunimi's eyes move across his body almost in a trance. It makes Akaashi smile. "Should I get the lights?"

"Yeah." Kunimi rasps out. His voice sounds a little choked even to his own ears.

Akaashi leans forward and kisses Kunimi quickly before getting out of the bed. Even with the lights off Akaashi can still see Kunimi thanks to the moonlight. He crawls back on the bed and straddles Kunimi's hips. "Tell me how far you want me to go."

"I don't know." Kunimi whispers. His mind races with all the possibilities of being in this bed, with this beautiful man. "I've never..." He trails off, not entirely sure how to finish.

Akaashi smiles down at him and reaches for his hand. He laces their fingers together and brings Kunimi's hand to his lips. "It's alright. We can take it slow. Stop me whenever you need to."

Kunimi looks up at the mage and suddenly feels small again. He holds the hand in his tightly. "Have you?" The vague question hangs in the air, Akaashi's green eyes unwaveringly on him.

"Only once." Akaashi's smile lessens slightly but he kisses Kunimi to make up for it. "But I want this to be about us. I'll listen to you and I won't force you to do anything."

"Okay." Kunimi says, but he's already kissing Akaashi again, pulling him closer, forcing Akaashi to drop down until their chests touch. Kunimi sucks in a breath as Akaashi's scorching skin touches him, arching into the heat.

Akaashi's hands move down Kunimi's waits, leaving goosebumps in its wake. His hands go even further and his fingers scratch just under Kunimi's hemline. Akaashi smiles against Kunimi's cheek when the younger breaks the kiss to let out a breathy moan.

Akaashi looks absolutely ethereal in the patch of moonlight. It paints him in shades of white, blue, and silver, even his eyes are reflected back in seafoam gray. Kunimi reaches up to touch the slope of Akaashi's throat, skimming his fingers further down his chest and into the light dips between his ribs, not stopping until he feels the fabric of Akaashi's pants against his fingertips.

Akaashi looks down to Kunimi's fingers. "Do you want me to take them off?"

The answer blares in Kunimi's mind like a siren, but his mouth doesn't move. So, he nods instead, letting the mage sit up and send his pants off to join their shirts somewhere on the floor. Akaashi crawls back over Kunimi and kisses along the column of his neck. He doesn't want to rush Kunimi so he doesn't mention his clothing.

Kunimi hooks a hand around the back of the mage's thigh, wishing he could have more time to stare at Akaashi's lower half. But he's more than happy to touch along the corded, strong muscle under his hand, and scrape along the soft skin with his nails. The action draws a shudder from Akaashi that Kunimi can feel in his bones.

Akaashi drags his mouth down Kunimi's chest until he reaches one of his nipples. A surprised gasp escapes from Kunimi's lips, encouraging Akaashi further. Akaashi's tongue swirls around the bud, his green eyes never leaving Kunimi's. More sounds pour from Kunimi's lips, rising in volume until he's pressing the back of his hand to his mouth to muffle the embarrassing noises.

Akaashi takes Kunimi's hand away and holds it against the blankets. "Let me hear you." Akaashi switches to the other, giving Kunimi another reason to be loud.

Kunimi flushes deep red. The sounds he was making were so lewd, but he couldn't stop them. "A-Akaashi-san, feels good-!"

Akaashi smiles to himself before sucking one last time hard. Kunimi tries to catch his breath even if he is a bit disappointed at the loss of contact. Until Akaashi kisses and licks down the center of Kunimi's chest, just until the top of his pants. Kunimi watches him with wide eyes as the mage slowly pulls Kunimi's pants down his hips, almost like he's waiting for Kunimi to stop him.

Instead, Kunimi lifts his hip to give Akaashi more room. Akaashi freezes for a moment before continuing, tossing them with the other clothes. Kunimi moans as Akaashi drags his lips over the light trail of hair below his navel, sucking a mark on his hips. Kunimi's breathing is labored as he watches Akaashi. He lifts himself onto his elbows so he'd have a better view but he's shaking so much he's not sure how long he'll stay up. Akaashi kisses from his hip down to just above his cock. He looks back up at Kunimi. 

"Can I?"

Kunimi isn't entirely sure what to expect when he nods his head, but Akaashi kisses the head of his flushed cock and Kunimi gasps. Akaashi presses his hands to Kunimi's hips, keeping him still before he takes Kunimi's cock into his mouth. Akaashi's mouth is scorching. Kunimi almost bites back another moan when he remembers the mage's words: let me hear you. Akaashi moves, and a low sound tears itself from Kunimi's chest.

Akaashi lifts one of his hands and grabs Kunimi's. Akaashi places it in his hair, giving Kunimi the okay to hold on. The mage bobs his head when he feels Kunimi's grip and hums when Kunimi pulls back slightly. The older man moves with a grace that shouldn't be possible for someone with a cock in their mouth, but Kunimi can't think about that when the other brings a hand up to massage his balls and he's bucking suddenly into Akaashi's pliant throat.

Akaashi keeps one hand on Kunimi's hips but doesn't press down as hard as before. Kunimi can't keep himself from bucking more but Akaashi doesn't really stop him either.

"Akaashi-s-san, I'm not-" He chokes on his words as Akaashi's fingers press behind his sack and for a moment, he thinks he's going to come right there. Akaashi pulls off with a pop and looks up at Kunimi. His gaze is completely different than before, almost predatory while his voice his rough. 

"You're not what?"

Kunimi swallows, "I'm, uh, not going to last long if you keep doing that..." He finishes off in a whisper. Akaashi's heavy gaze makes it hard to concentrate on getting words from his mind to his mouth, especially when he would much rather focus on the swollen red of Akaashi's lips.

Akaashi's hands smooth down Kunimi's thighs as he sits up slightly. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Um," Kunimi stutters, "I...yeah."

Akaashi leans back down and sucks a mark high on Kunimi's inner thigh. When Kunimi moans loud Akaashi looks back up with a smirk, "Okay."

Kunimi wants to say something; call him a sadist, most likely. But Akaashi's lips were working up a rhythm back over his cock and all rational thought was gone with the flicking of the mage's tongue.

It doesn't take too long before Akaashi brings Kunimi back to the edge. Kunimi's hands find their way back into Akaashi's hair. And this time Akaashi let's Kunimi's hips move as he likes. Akaashi's mouth opens up to take Kunimi further until each thrust of Kunimi's hips pushes the hard length to the wall of his throat. The mage's esophagus constricts on reflex, tightening around Kunimi. He moans and tosses his head back into the pillows. 

"Akaashi-san, I'm going- haah, 'm gonna come, nngh."

Akaashi hums in encouragement and swallows around his length, stimulating him further. Akaashi takes a hand out of his hair and holds it tight as he feels Kunimi closer to coming. As loud as he's been, Kunimi doesn't make a noise past a broken whine as he comes down the mage's throat, feeling the hot slide of his own seed cover him as Akaashi keeps moving. He doesn't stop until Kunimi is milked dry, and pulls off with a lewd slurp. 

Emerald eyes flick up to Kunimi's half open pair. "Feel good?"

Kunimi's eyes stay on his while Akaashi crawls back over him. Kunimi's head is still spinning so he can barely do more than nod at the question. Kunimi reaches out and slides his hands down Akaashi's back as he gets level with him. 

"Do you want me to..?" He can't quite look Akaashi in the eye as he trails off.

"If you're comfortable with it, I won't say no." Akaashi mutters.

Kunimi pushes Akaashi down and kisses him. He's not sure if he's comfortable with that or not but he knows he's comfortable with this. Kunimi's legs spread more to give Akaashi more room. There's a bright blush on his cheeks when he speaks. "I would, umm. I would rather.." Kunimi takes a breath to steady himself and keeps eye contact with Akaashi. "Fuck me."

Keeping eye contact with Akaashi proves worth it as he watches the mage's pupils dilate, black edging out green. Akaashi's hand skims over his bare thigh in a ghost of a caress. "Are you sure about this?"

Kunimi looks Akaashi up and down, only momentarily pausing at his cock. When he makes eye contact again he nods. "I'm sure."

Akaashi bites his pretty red lips before standing. "Give me a moment." 

He disappears into the washroom briefly, returning with a bottle of scented oil. Climbing back on the bed, he resumes their earlier position. Kunimi's eyes go straight to the oils and he takes a deep breath. He wants to do this, especially with Akaashi, but he's still nervous. The mage must be able to tell because he's running his hand down Kunimi's thigh, trying to keep him calm.

Kunimi takes a breath, focuses on the feeling of Akaashi's hands making heat rush through him again. His cock gives a twitch of interest, still spent and flushed from friction. Kunimi finds it in him to spread his legs wider. It puts him on display like common whore, but the way Akaashi's eyes darken makes it worth the humiliation. "Akaashi-san," Kunimi begs, though much steadier than before, "please."

Akaashi leans forward and kisses Kunimi quickly. He takes the oil and spreads it over his fingers. "Tell me if I hurt you." Kunimi nods and the mage takes it as a cue to start. He slides his middle finger in slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from where Kunimi clenches around him. "Take a breath." He instructs. 

Kunimi closes his eyes and lays his head back against the pillows. He focuses on relaxing and breathes in and out deeply. Akaashi's finger starts moving in him and even if the feeling hurts some, he can feel pleasure building. Akaashi drizzles more oil over his fingers and lines up another finger. He pushes in as Kunimi breathes out. Kunimi's exhale becomes a broken gasp as the mage scissors his fingers inside.

Kunimi's hands grasp at the sheets trying to get something to keep himself still. Akaashi's fingers are moving skillfully inside him bringing multiple moans out of the younger man. There's a low heat pushing Kunimi back to arousal with every precise curl of Akaashi's fingers. He loses himself to the feeling of being opened, his moans and gasps becoming background noise to the slick sound of Akaashi's fingers. He barely even notices when a third digit is pressed in so smoothly beside the others, stretching him wide and making the heat in his groin coil tightly. 

"Akaashi-san, ahh," Kunimi shifts his legs open wider and tries to press down. Anything to feel more of that delicious pressure. "F-fuck me, please, I need- hahh."

Akaashi's hand doesn't slow as he leans forward over Kunimi. It takes Akaashi some time to break out of his lust, "Are you sure?" At Kunimi's nod, he kisses he younger deeply before sitting back up. Akaashi pours more oil on his hand before he coats his cock in it. He grabs Kunimi's hips and lines himself up, slowly pushing into Kunimi’s slick entrance.

Kunimi had thought he was prepared, but he cries out at the stretch. Those three fingers were so much shorter than the mage's cock, and Kunimi feels full before Akaashi even bottoms out. "Are you alright?" Akaashi asks, and it's the first time Kunimi can tell the other is just as affected as he is. His voice is raw and the moonlight hitting his face reveals his flushed cheeks. Kunimi knows he should probably say something, tell Akaashi that there is pain. But if this is going to be anything like his fingers, he knows it will feel amazing once the other starts moving. Kunimi stares at him, almost breathless, before he nods. "Keep going."

Akaashi does, and Kunimi feels like he's going to split in two when Akaashi finally presses all the way in. But then he rolls his hips and pleasure shoots up Kunimi's spine in searing sparks of heat. It takes Akaashi a few more thrusts before Kunimi feels nothing but that heat and pleasure. Kunimi reaches for Akaashi's hand and clutches onto it as he picks up his pace. Kunimi can't focus on anything else other than where they're connected.

Even the sounds leaving his lips seem distant to him, and he hardly notices when Akaashi's moans join his. He's hard and leaking again, each thrust making his cock drip precome, pooling at his navel. The hand on his hip is bruising, but Kunimi can't distinguish the pain from the pleasure anymore. Akaashi leans forward and presses his body against Kunimi's. Akaashi attaches his lips to Kunimi's throat, sucking and biting marks. The angle brings Akaashi’s cock deeper in and Kunimi shouts out in surprise.

Akaashi licks his way up to Kunimi's ear, biting the shell and speaking lowly. "Do you need me to pull out?"

"No, no." Kunimi shakes his head and cups Akaashi's head with his hands. He kisses Akaashi between his moans and keeps their faces close together. "Keep going. This feels good."

Akaashi braces himself on his elbows and moves a bit faster. His teeth sink into Kunimi's bottom lip as he moans. The friction is amazing and Kunimi just knows he's going to forever associate lavender scented oil with this searing pleasure. He wraps his legs around Akaashi's hips to push the mage into him harder. Kunimi buries his fingers into Akaashi's hair as he hangs on. He can feel himself getting close again, which saddens him somewhat, because he doesn't want this to end.

The mage shifts his hips and the new angle nearly brings Kunimi to tears. All he can think is it's so good, it's so so good. His fingers grip at whatever they can: the sheets, Akaashi's hair. The mage suddenly wraps his hand around Kunimi's cock and Kunimi moans out so loud he would be surprised if the people in the other rooms didn't hear him. The pressure is building within Kunimi and it's taking all he can do to keep himself from coming.

Akaashi's hand is slick with the leftover oil and it's tight on Kunimi's cock. The mage groans as Kunimi's walls tighten around him. Kunimi forces Akaashi's mouth back on his. The mage doesn't slow down as Kunimi quickly loses himself to the feeling. Akaashi only has to move his hand a few more times before Kunimi comes in his palm

The younger man is only minimally aware of Akaashi moaning into his mouth as he comes inside, riding out the feeling until both of them are panting and brimming with over sensitivity. Akaashi rests his full weight on Kunimi but the other doesn't seem to care. Akaashi's breath is hot on his neck and his hand is slowly combing through Kunimi's hair. Kunimi can only stare at the ceiling trying to catch up to everything that happened.

Akaashi's hand stills and his words are spoken into the soft spot under Kunimi's ear. "We should clean up." But the mage makes no effort to lift himself.

It makes Kunimi chuckle softly, seeing as Akaashi's cock is still inside him. Kunimi turns his head slightly and gives Akaashi a light kiss to his temple. "You seem quite comfortable."

"You could say that." Akaashi smiles against Kunimi's neck. He manages to push himself onto his arms to look down at the younger male. "You look pretty satisfied yourself."

The moonlight sets Akaashi's eyes a shade of olive as he turns his head to kiss the palm of Kunimi's hand. "Very much so."

Kunimi takes the moment to just appreciate the beauty of Akaashi's being. His expression seems softer than he's ever seen it before and it makes Kunimi feel warm. He's not sure how late it is when Akaashi finally sits up and pulls out, watching in fascination as his cum drips from Kunimi's hole. Kunimi tries to close his legs, but Akaashi catches his knees. "Don't be embarrassed."

Kunimi let's him look but it doesn't stop the blush from creeping up across his face. He can't seem to look at Akaashi so instead he glances at the window. "That's easy for you to say."

Akaashi kisses the inside of his knee, swiping his fingers over Kunimi's slick entrance, making him twitch. "I think you look amazing, Kunimi-kun." Kunimi's blush grows darker but the words also make him glance back to Akaashi. He takes a breath before he pushes his knees further apart. Akaashi kisses his knee again before standing back up. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Kunimi nods and waits for Akaashi to bring back a towel from the washroom and wipes up before standing to help him strip the first layer of bedding. His hips sting a bit, but it's a sweet ache. He half hopes it will last until the morning, if only to remind him that what happened was not some sort of fever dream.

As soon as they get into bed Akaashi draws Kunimi as close to him as he can. Kunimi rests his head on his chest and Akaashi wraps his arms around him. Akaashi kisses him on his forehead and it makes him feel secure. Like this was the best decision he's made in a while. 

He lets himself sink into the mage's steady magic, taking deep breaths. Akaashi smells like spice and the lavender oil. Something about it is nostalgic, but surprisingly, it doesn't make Kunimi want to push away. Instead, he presses his lips to the curve of Akaashi's sternum. He feels a hand moving up and down Kunimi's back, helping the him relax. Kunimi is on the edge of sleep he hears a quiet, "Goodnight, Kunimi-kun."

He hums back, the best he could offer in terms of good nights. He felt like he was floating, boneless and sated. He only remembers Akaashi's hand settling between his shoulder blades before he drifts to sleep.


	9. The Book of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry, Kageyama-kun. I didn't mean to interrupt."
> 
> "It's fine if it's you." Kageyama says. Kunimi studies the new mage. He's barely shorter than him, with dark hair that falls into storm blue eyes. He's pretty, Kunimi thinks. Kageyama's eyes dart over to Kunimi for a brief moment but he doesn't say anything about him being here. 
> 
> "I know you're not one for small talk so I'll get straight to the point. There's a serious matter I would like to discuss with you."
> 
> Kageyama straightens up, looks a little defensive. "Hajime isn't here."

The first thing he realizes when he wakes up is how warm he is. Kunimi's eyes blink open slowly and all he can see is sunlight filtered over pale skin. Kunimi looks up and sees Akaashi still sleeping peacefully, he also seems to have pulled Kunimi on top of him more over the night.

His first coherent thought is he's beautiful. Even with his hair so out of place, and his cheek pressed deeply into the pillow, Akaashi somehow retained that untouchable aura. But, Kunimi amends, he's touching him right now. Bare skin to bare skin, their legs tangled together. His morning wood is pressed to Akaashi's hip, but he can't bother to move.

He decides to just let himself just enjoy the feeling of Akaashi under him. He lays his head back down against Akaashi's chest and traces light patterns across his stomach. He can still feel the ache in his hips and he can only guess what the marks the mage left the night before look like now. Surprisingly to himself, he's not worried about people seeing them. Looking at Akaashi's flawless skin, he finds himself wishing that he had left more marks.

Then Kunimi realizes he could stay. He could stay with Akaashi even if it means living in Fukurodani, no matter how odd the town is. He wonders with a small frown on his face if Akaashi would want that. What if Akaashi still only thinks of this as 'just kissing'? Kunimi never told him otherwise, only himself. Anxiety takes hold of his lungs in a vice grip. The thought of asking Akaashi about it is, for some irrational reason, petrifying. Really, he knows that Akaashi wouldn't think any less of him for wanting to talk about it, but the fear nagging at him says otherwise. It tells him to repress the feeling, to get this trip over with and move on. To run.

Kunimi slides off Akaashi and sits up. The other doesn't move which Kunimi, thankfully. The sheets are pooling around their hips, he can't look at Akaashi so he presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. He can't break his fear swelling inside so he gets out of bed as quietly as he can as rushes into the washroom.

There's a mirror hanging above the small sink that shows him exactly how pale he is. His hair is mussed and there are purple and red marks painting a flower garden across his neck and chest. A shift in his weight reminds him of the ache at the base of his spine and he leans onto the basin. He runs cold water into his hands and splashes it across his face. He hates how one moment he feels wonderful and the next he's locked himself in another room because of his anxieties. He knows they should be leaving soon but he can't get himself to face Akaashi yet. It all feels ridiculous. 

He's not sure how long he stands there watching the water drip down his face. It was a few minutes, at least. He's startled by a knock at the door. For a moment, he holds his breath because he is in no way prepared to face Akaashi. But it's Suga's voice that calls out to him. 

"Kunimi-kun, are you in there?"

Kunimi releases his breath and turns back to the door. "Yeah. Give me a minute. Umm, I'll be out soon."

He waits until he hears Suga's footsteps retreating. It's only when he looks back at the mirror that he realizes that he's still very much naked. He groans and grabs a towel to wrap around his waist. Kunimi is only a step away from the door before he stops. Just because Suga was the one who knocked doesn't mean Akaashi isn't still in the room. It takes him a few more breaths before he can even get his hand on the door. But he eventually opens the door and walks back into the room.

Everyone else is in the room when he shuts the washroom door behind him. Everyone else being Bokuto, Suga, for some reason Oikawa, and of course, Akaashi. Kunimi flushes red as Oikawa whistles lowly at him, clutching the towel around his waist all the tighter. His bag is right next to Akaashi, and no matter how much he wants to grab his clothes, he can't make his body move any closer to the dark haired mage.

It's Bokuto who moves first, grabbing Kunimi's bag and walking to him. When Bokuto blocks his view of Akaashi he feels like he can breath again. Bokuto's gaze feels heavy but warm as he hands Kunimi his bag. "Get dressed. We can talk about this later."

If he was never grateful for Bokuto's presence before, he certainly was now. He dresses quickly. The marks he had been proud of the night before now blared at him like a scarlet letter, and he pulls the collar of his shirt up a bit more. Not like it helps anyway.

Bokuto is waiting for him as walks back to the group. Bokuto isn't really sure what's happening but he knows he needs to be a wall for Kunimi for now. He stays behind the others and even keeps Kunimi a step behind him. "Let's go."

Oikawa and Suga fill the silence as they walk, their bright chatter a stark contrast to Kunimi's mood. Akaashi keeps sending him glances that seem impassive, but Kunimi can see the confusion and worry in those green eyes. Guilt is added to his heap of emotions when he reminds himself that Akaashi woke up to an empty bed, and has no idea what's going on. Has no idea that he did nothing wrong because it's all in Kunimi's head.

And to make it all worse Bokuto is distancing himself from Akaashi too, as if to protect Kunimi. Kunimi keeps a tight grip on Bokuto's shirt to keep himself with the group. Bokuto doesn't question it and it seems to be sending Akaashi silent signals of reassurance, something that Kunimi can't give himself.

Suga seems to notice something's wrong, with the way he keeps looking over his shoulder at the other three, but thankfully, his conversation with Oikawa demands enough of his attention that he doesn't do more than look. Bokuto turns his head subtly and speaks quietly enough that only Kunimi could hear him. "What happened?"

Kunimi flexes his grip on Bokuto's shirt. "Akaashi didn't tell you?"

"He told me things." Bokuto slows them down enough that there's no chance anyone could hear him, even if Akaashi does glance back at them. "I'm more concerned about what is going through your head."

Kunimi wants so badly to deflect the issue, but Bokuto's eyes are so wide and honest, and it makes it incredibly hard not to spill out everything to the familiar. But Kunimi is still who he is, and opening up to others is not high on his list of personality traits. "It's stupid."

"But it's affecting you. I guess you don't have to tell me everything but I don't like seeing you like this." Bokuto's hand ruffles Kunimi's hair. "And not to stress you out more but Akaashi is worried. We both are."

Kunimi glances up to where the aforementioned mage is sending him yet another worried glance. He sighs and leans into Bokuto as they walk. "It's just...I keep thinking about what will happen when we get to Karasuno, and about what will happen after."

"Don't you think that would be something you want to talk to Akaashi about?" When Kunimi rubs his head into Bokuto's back he takes it as a no. "Is that the problem?"

"I don't know." Kunimi says, because it's easier than admitting that he's afraid of a rejection.

Bokuto chuckles and shakes his head at the response. Kunimi is confused why but tries not to think about it. "You two are so alike it's almost frustrating. Only Akaashi's emotions don't show on his face."

Kunimi can't even imagine Akaashi worrying about rejection, but it occurs to him that Akaashi has actually gone through it. It makes his guilt that much heavier. 

"If I asked you something," Kunimi says cautiously, "could you answer me?"

"I would try my best." Bokuto wants to stop and focus on Kunimi but he knows that won't work. Instead he reaches back and rests his hand on where Kunimi is holding on. It still amazes Kunimi how Bokuto's hand can be so weightless, yet so solid over his own. It's warm and prickles his skin with the magic Kunimi has come to associate with the familiar. 

"I...Is Akaashi-san still in love with Iwaizumi?"

Bokuto stops in his tracks, making Kunimi run straight into him. Bokuto apologizes quickly before he moves forward. He clears his throat before he actually answers the question. "Letting go of Iwaizumi was really difficult for Akaashi, I won't lie. But I wouldn't say that it's love he feels for him, more like nostalgia. Iwaizumi never did anything to really hurt Akaashi, so it made it a lot harder for him to feel negatively about him."

"I see." He wants to ask more, push further, but he's not sure if he has the right to.

"If you're worried about Iwaizumi, you really shouldn't be. Akaashi doesn't want to be with him. He knows that part of his life is over. It just hurts some."

Kunimi nods against Bokuto's back. Sharing some of his worries with the owl demon didn't seem to require as much conversation as Kunimi had feared. Maybe Bokuto was much more perceptive than he let on. "Iwaizumi is a nice person, then?"

"Very." Bokuto chuckles as quietly as he can. "You won't really guess when you first meet him, especially because Oikawa is with us, but he truly takes care of people."

"What about the high mage?" Kunimi lifts his head enough to catch Bokuto's eye over his back, "What is he like?"

"He's not that easy to get along with. He's really stubborn and headstrong, but he does care. He's just really socially awkward. They are actually a good match for each other."

"Bokuto-san?" Kunimi's voice is weak, spoken into the space between Bokuto's shoulder blades. "Please don't tell Akaashi-san about this."

Bokuto sighs but relents anyway. "I won't, but you do need to talk to him. This isn't my conversation to have."

"Okay." It's not a promise, but it's the most Kunimi can offer at the moment. 

They walk in silence until Bokuto notices Akaashi glance at them again. Bokuto bites his lip and looks back at Kunimi. "Not to sound rude, but do you still need me? I think Akaashi needs me."

Kunimi instantly lets go of Bokuto's shirt, straightening his back and fighting down a blush. "Ah, I'm fine...thank you."

Bokuto turns and walks backwards as he ruffles Kunimi's hair one more time. He gives a bright smile before jogging up Akaashi, bumping into his shoulder. Kunimi can see them speaking, but there's less lip movement than eye contact, and he knows they're having one of their silent conversations. He wonders, maybe a little selfishly, how much of it is about him.

Maybe he should just leave them now, rather than go through everything. Suga can take Akaashi to Karasuno and they know the way back to Fukurodani. Akaashi doesn't deserve to have to deal with someone as cowardly as himself. This way too he won't have to face rejection. As if he could hear the thought, Oikawa drops back to walk next to Kunimi, angling his head to look him in the eye. 

"Are you excited to get to Karasuno, Kunimi-kun? It's only a few hours away, now."

Kunimi flinches and side steps to put a little more room between them. He looks down at the ground, watching his feet while they walked. "Sure. Are you?" He doesn't want to talk to Oikawa but it feels like the mage is almost demanding it.

"Of course. I can't wait to see Iwa-chan and my cute little student." Oikawa's voice is bright, but his eyes are sharp. Despite everyone insisting that the dark mage meant no harm, Kunimi couldn't help but put up his defenses around him. Kunimi darts a glance at Oikawa before his eyes fall back to the ground. He looks pleased, a happy smile on his face and humming as he moves. 

"Why are you talking to me?"

"You're interesting." Oikawa laughs.

Kunimi shakes his head. "You're wrong."

"Oh, Kunimi-kun," Oikawa coos, and it sends a shiver up Kunimi's spine, "I'm never wrong."

Kunimi's not sure if he wants to be mad or scared at this point. He doesn't want to talk to anyone, especially someone as creepy as Oikawa. At this point he just sounds defeated when he speaks. "Please, just stop."

"Leave him alone, Oikawa." Suga's voice cuts off anything Oikawa may have started to say. "I know you're bored, but Kunimi-kun probably thinks you're strange."

"I'm not strange!" Oikawa bounces up to Suga. "Besides I was telling the truth." He complete change in Oikawa's demeanor adds being wary to his mess of feelings.

Suga gives him a quick glance before returning his attention to Oikawa. "Don't make me call Daichi out. You know he hates it when you get cocky."

Oikawa stops and crosses his arms. Suga has an almost smug expression that Oikawa narrows his eyes at. "You wouldn't."

The healer smiles with a playful edge. "I just might. It's been so long since he's seen you~"

"There's a reason for that." Oikawa walks ahead of Suga, as if the further he gets the less Suga could threaten him. "He always yells at me!"

"There's a reason for that, too!" Suga can't keep the laughter out of his voice. 

Kunimi watches the display with slight amusement. It felt good to see Oikawa suffer a little. It's the first time since his breakdown that he actually smiles. His eyes move over to the others, to see if they're enjoying this too. His breath stops when he sees Akaashi's eyes already on him, searching for something.

His smile is frozen in place as the mage looks him over. The green of his eyes seems darker than usual, and there's a firm set to his jaw that's not normally present. Kunimi can't break the eye contact. It's like he's being forced to stare at the only thing around he doesn't want to see.

Kunimi wonders, in the back of his mind, if Akaashi can see the fear in his eyes. If maybe Akaashi knows exactly what has been going through his head. The mage breaks the trace, turning back around and quietly speaking to Bokuto. Kunimi lets out a harsh breath and he has to force down his panicked tears.

He can't stand being next to them anymore, and moves to his closest source of comfortable distraction: Suga. The silver haired mage smiles at him, all gentle edges and kind eyes. Kunimi still feels a little awkward about all that's happened between them, but he pushes the discomfort away to stand next to the healer.

Neither of them say anything and it seems like he's properly scared Oikawa off, seeing as he's next to Bokuto right now. Kunimi isn't sure of Suga is using is magic or if it's just his personality that's actually calming him down. He still can't break his anxiety but he feels further away from a breakdown. Eventually, they're all slowing down and make the decision to rest in the grass. 

Kunimi still stays close to Suga, though it doesn't seem to matter since they've settled into a circle. Risking another glance at Akaashi, Kunimi feels the knot in his stomach loosen. The mage smiles at him gently, green eyes bright in the sunlight.

Kunimi doesn't say anything but he smiles back slightly. He looks down and plucks at the grass choosing not to take part in the conversation. Maybe Bokuto was right, maybe Akaashi will actually understand. The thought only stays for a moment before he dismisses it, he still can't get himself to talk to him.

He doesn't get to be stuck in his thoughts for too long. Suga and Oikawa involve Bokuto in palm reading, and the familiar is rather upset that he doesn't have palm lines to read. Suga turns to Akaashi. "Akaashi-san, would you let me read your palm? It's a lot of fun."

Akaashi nods and scoots closer to Suga. He offers his hand and smiles at them. "Sure. Let's have some fun."

Suga turns his hand back and forth, eyes tracing the faint lines. "You're a pillar for the people important to you, their rock. When things get stormy, you're always steady..." He laughs. "Akaashi-san, you should relax a little more. Your life line is nearly invisible! And, you analyze everything. Too much, maybe." Suga releases his hand with a smile. "So, how accurate was I?"

Akaashi blushes and gives a quick glance to Kunimi. "Probably more than I want you to be." He takes his hand back and moves to his spot. "It looks like it's Kunimi-kun's turn."

Kunimi offers his hand wordlessly and Suga cups it in his own. "This might be stating the obvious," Suga laughs, "but you're the reserved type. You prefer to be in either small groups or one on one. You tend to let your thoughts eat away at you, and over analyze to the point of irrationality," Suga traces the split line below his fingers, "but you have a kind soul. You see people for who they are."

Kunimi scoffs and takes his hand back slowly. Maybe for some people having their faults told helps them solve their problems, but Kunimi already knows he's irrational. And at the moment he can't really see himself as kind, not with the way he's treating Akaashi. He nods at Suga and thanks him quietly as he traces the lines of his hand.

Oikawa clamors for his turn and Kunimi feels Akaashi's stare on him. Oikawa's voice becomes background noise as Kunimi's eyes lock with Akaashi's. The mage is holding his palm as well, thumb tracing the smooth lines. Kunimi looks down but quickly looks back into his eyes. For some reason he's not as scared to hold his gaze. Akaashi's face seems soft, like hearing his palm reading helped him realize what's happening.

The moment is over when Oikawa's voice cuts through, cold and jagged like a shard of ice. "That's enough, Suga-chan. I don't want to play anymore."

Kunimi flinches and turns his head to Oikawa and Suga. Oikawa looks relatively calm but Kunimi can tell there's anger just under the surface. Kunimi wants to say something but Akaashi beats him to it. 

"What happened?"

Suga and Oikawa are staring at each other in silence. Suga starts on an apology, but Oikawa holds up a hand. "It's fine, Suga-chan. I just...it's fine." Oikawa smiles, a bit too tight to be genuine. "Sorry to startle everyone."

Kunimi looks back at Akaashi, confused but choosing to not comment. Suga is a bit stiff beside him but doesn't add on to anything either. Kunimi looks around but no one is speaking until Kunimi thinks it's a bit too much. 

"Should we keep going?"

Bokuto is the first to hop up, "Let's go! We should be there soon, right? I'm hungry!"

They all get up, a few quieter than others. Akaashi shakes his head and laughs quietly at Bokuto. "Bokuto-san you don't get hungry."

Bokuto laughs sheepishly. "I'm trying to lighten the mood, gimme a break."

Akaashi relents and pats Bokuto on the head. "Sorry, Bokuto-san. But you are right we aren't too far away."

Kunimi remembers taking this path a few years ago. Now, though, it looks much more green and lush than the cracked ground he had walked before. He feels the pulse of magic to his right that undeniably belongs to Akaashi. Their shoulders bump together, and just like that, they're okay again. Akaashi smiles at him, and Kunimi smiles back, and it feels good. Kunimi hopes desperately that this feeling isn't just another up on his psychological rollercoaster.

Kunimi puts a hand on Akaashi's wrist and slows down their pace. Akaashi looks down at him confused but Kunimi smiles anyway. "I want to apologize. I was lost in my own head today and I hurt you in the process."

Akaashi tangles their fingers together and squeezes his hand. "It's okay. Bokuto-san helped me understand." It's a vague statement, but Kunimi thinks he knows what he means. He blushes and looks to the ground, smiling to himself. 

"I really did enjoy last night. I just got scared that.. I really care for you and I wasn't sure.. if it was still just kissing."

Akaashi bumps their shoulders again. "I think we've past that point," he teases, "but I think that's something to talk about later."

A flare of panic rises in Kunimi's chest but Akaashi's hand in his quells it. "Okay. I'm still here for you, with Iwaizumi."

Akaashi looked shocked for a moment, but covers it quickly. "That...it will be fine, but...thank you."

"I know." Kunimi squeezes Akaashi's hand. "But I wanted you to know I still meant what I said."

Akaashi pulls him close and presses a quick kiss to his cheek that said more than enough for Kunimi to smile again. Bokuto looks over his shoulder at them, down at their joined hands, and grins so hard and wide Kunimi has to wonder if it hurts his face. Kunimi blushes but he finds himself smiling too. He can't believe he worried so much about rejection. Well, he can but he hates that he did. He should have trusted Akaashi more.

They walk hand in hand for quite a while, comfortable silence between them and an amusing banter between Bokuto and Oikawa. Soon enough, Suga is picking up the pace, and Kunimi sees why. The gates of Karasuno stand on the horizon now.

Kunimi doesn't really want to but he gives Akaashi a concerned look. But at Akaashi's determined face he knows he doesn't need to worry. They came to Karasuno for a reason, that's all that matters.

The guards at the gate (if you could even call them guards) are almost too busy tossing a ball back and forth to even notice them, but the short one rests the ball on his hip and waves excitedly. 

"Suga-san! You're home!"

The two instantly crowd around Suga once they get close enough. The taller guard claps his hand on Suga shoulder and smiles brightly at him. He greets Suga as loudly as the other while Suga laughs along. "I'm back. It feels great to be home."

"How was your trip?" The shorter, louder one asks, bouncing on his heels.

"It was really good, Noya. I got everything I needed plus I met a few people on the way back." Suga gives a quick hand motion to the others as a sort of explanation.

Oikawa steps forward, "Nishinoya~ still as spunky as ever, I see."

Noya's eyes narrow as the other guard groans loudly next to him. He crosses his arms and partially steps in front of Noya. "Come on Suga-san! Why did you bring him?"

Suga waves their complaints off. "Tanaka, be nice. Oikawa is a good friend of mine, and to Kageyama, too."

Tanaka doesn't say anything but Kunimi hears this Noya muttering behind him. "I wouldn't say friends." 

Kunimi looks to Oikawa to see if he's offended but nothing shows on his face. Suga gives both the guards a look reminiscent of a mother scolding her children. 

"Noya, I said be nice."

"Ugh fine." Tanaka takes a step back so there's space the group can walk through. Tanaka nods at the others in the group. "Who are the other three?"

"Ah," Suga steps to the side to gesture, "This is Akaashi Keiji, the high mage of Fukurodani, his familiar, Bokuto-san, and his friend Kunimi Akira. We met on my way back, and decided to travel together."

Each gives their own sort of greeting as the two guards watch carefully. Noya ends up being the one to speak first. "Well if you trust them enough to travel with they should be fine."

Suga hums happily and they pass through. All but Bokuto, who is staring at Noya with fascination. "Your hair...it's like mine!" The familiar exclaims, tugging at his own hair as if it explains something.

Noya throws his head back in a laugh and slaps Bokuto on the arm playfully. "It is!" Bokuto is still staring at him so Noya moves his head forward. "Do you want to touch it?"

Bokuto nods excitedly and touches the spikes of Noya's hair. He turns to Akaashi. "He's so soft! Like a puppy!" He tilts his head down at Noya. "I wish I could just keep all the cute humans."

Kunimi laughs out loud while Akaashi shakes his head with an exasperatedly fond smile. "Bokuto-san, humans aren't pets."

"I know, but," he squeezes Noya's cheeks, "look at him!"

Noya shakes off his hands but joins in the laughter. He lightly punches Bokuto in the stomach. "I like this guy!"

Everyone else had continued walking, but Kunimi lingered behind to tug at Bokuto's wrist. "Bokuto-san, we're going to be left behind."

Bokuto looks torn between staying with Noya and following the others. Noya chuckles and pats Bokuto's shoulder. "It's alright, I'll see you again."

Bokuto grins and follows Kunimi. They catch up fairly quickly, and Kunimi smiles as they get further into the town. It's lively, but not crowded. There are banners advertising shops and children playing, and it's exactly how Kunimi remembered it.

Akaashi steps back and stands between the two. He hooks his pinky finger around Kunimi's and smiles down at him. "You look happy to have returned here. Was this one of your favorite towns?"

Kunimi looks at their joined fingers with a warm feeling in his chest. Akaashi's eyes are just as warm when he glances up to meet them. "It's a very welcoming place. I enjoyed my stay, even though it was short."

Akaashi nods and looks forward to the others. "I hope this trip is as enjoyable as your last." Akaashi squeezes his hand just a bit tighter. "And I hope you do not treat Iwaizumi or Kageyama harshly. I want this to be good."

"I..." Kunimi looks away, face burning with shame. He doesn't want to admit the things he had been thinking about the two they were to meet. How he had thought of this Kageyama as a sort of homewrecker, and Iwaizumi as a man who wanted the world and threw it away when he had it. "I won't. I'm sure they're both nice people..."

Akaashi can see that Kunimi is holding some things back but he doesn't press it, only smiling warmly. "Thank you."

Kunimi looks up to where Suga and Oikawa are pointing out different places, chattering easily between one another. A thought crosses Kunimi's mind and it is said before he can stop it. 

"Why do you think the guards didn't like Oikawa? Did it have something to do with Kageyama?"

"From what little I know, Oikawa-san is the one that introduced Kageyama to the dark arts. There was a falling out, but that's all I know."

Kunimi hums and shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe they worked through it. I guess it would be odd if your best friend married someone you hated."

Akaashi chuckles. "That would be quite awkward."

They are silent for a few more moments before Kunimi speaks. His voice is quiet, almost like he's discussing a secret. "Do you really think Kageyama will help you?"

The mage glances at him from the corner of his eye. "Kageyama and I...have always gotten along. I think I have a good chance at convincing him."

Kunimi tries not to think about how that makes this whole thing more odd. It must have been hard for Akaashi, to watch the person he was in love with falling in love with a friend. "If he won't maybe you can convince Oikawa. He might know how to do it."

"I would rather not owe Oikawa-san a favor." Akaashi mumbles. "If I need to, I could talk to Iwaizumi..."

That makes Kunimi bristle but he doesn't mention it. Akaashi most likely noticed but Kunimi wants to ignore that right now. "Well then, I hope Kageyama agrees. I also hope we find your flower. You wanted to study that."

Akaashi brightens a bit at mention of the flower. "Yes. I haven't seen any yet, but I'm sure Kageyama will know where to find them. If I remember correctly, his familiar is quite fond of them."

"Oh. Well, I'm assuming we'll be here for a few days so you can go sightseeing. I'm sure they'll have the properties you're looking for."

"Will you come with me?" Akaashi asks with a slight squeeze of his hand. Kunimi looks down at their hands. He wasn't sure if Akaashi would want him around all this magic stuff, but maybe he was wrong. 

"If you want me to, I'll come."

"I would like that." The mage smiles and they hurry to catch up to their party. Suga turns to them when they get within speaking distance. 

"We're going to stop by my friend's shop to drop off these herbs. Is that alright?"

Everyone nods in affirmation as Suga continues leading them. The shop wasn't too far from where Suga mentioned it before. 

The front of the building is simple making the store itself seem quiet. But when they walk in there's a warm glow of lanterns. There's no greeting from the shop owner, and there doesn't even seem to be one around. It doesn't seem to bother Suga, who moves around the counter and peeks behind a curtained off doorway. 

"Kei, Akiteru? Anyone here?"

The silence continues until it starts to get eerie, at least to Kunimi. Then suddenly Suga's head is moving back and a tall, blond man is moving out of the curtain. He looks a bit out of breath but has a huge smile on his face otherwise. 

"Suga!" He takes a quick glance around the store before he adds on, "And friends!" He laughs and looks back to Suga. "I see you're back from your trip. How did it go?"

"Without a hitch." Suga beams back at him, "Is Kei in the basement?"

"Ah, yes. I was too, that's why I didn't hear you come in." Akiteru steps to the side and holds up the curtain. "You can go down if you'd like."

Suga blushes the slightest pink. "I'll, ah, go see him later. You know how he gets when he's interrupted." He turns to his companions. "Akiteru, you remember Oikawa Tooru. And these are my new acquaintances." The healer gestures to the blond, "This is Tsukishima Akiteru. His family owns this shop."

Akiteru gives a quick wave, the brightness of the gesture matching his smile. "It's nice to meet all of you. And to see you again, Oikawa."

Oikawa grins back, and Kunimi wonders if Akiteru is the same kind of sketchy person Oikawa is. "Before I forget," Suga reaches into his bag and hands Akiteru a few different bundles of dried herbs. "Tell Kei he owes me for those." He finishes with a wink that has Akiteru laughing.

"I'm sure he would be willing to pay any price for you." Akiteru takes a few seconds to see what is what before nodding. "I'm going to put these downstairs really quick." He looks back at the rest of the group before smiling again. "Please feel free to look around."

Kunimi takes that as an invitation to wander away from the group. The walls are lined with shelves of alchemic ingredients, herbs, common ore, and the like. There's a large case of fine cut stones, each with a different sigil carved elegantly into it. It's exactly like the one Suga had to ward off demons. His eye is drawn to a sign above the case offering custom warding crystals. He's about to touch one of the stones when a pale hand beats him to it. His hand retreats quickly and he takes a step back from the case. The memory of the display case at Oikawa's shop running back through his head. His eyes had immediately darted to the floor so it takes him a moment before he actually looks up.

"Oh, sorry." Kunimi lets out a breath. It was just Akaashi. The mage is holding a stone, turning it curiously in his hand. It's light blue and shaped like an octagon. "These are amazingly detailed for just being normal sigils. Maybe that's why they work..."

Kunimi steps forward looks back through the crystals. "Is Bokuto alright with being here? This must be where Suga got his warding crystal."

Kunimi looks around, finding that Bokuto is now an owl on Oikawa's shoulder. Akaashi follows his gaze and nods. "I think so. Most of these look like wards for health, or luck. Suga-san probably had his custom made."

"More like made for him. It seemed like he didn't ask for it himself." Kunimi watches as Bokuto chirps happily at Oikawa. "Was Bokuto serious about courting Oikawa-san?"

Akaashi takes a moment to watch his familiar nudging at the black mage. The owl is chirping happily as Oikawa speaks quietly to him. "Bokuto-san is easily infatuated, and Oikawa-san is very charming to a demon. I would not be surprised if he decided to give it a real go."

"How would that even work?" Kunimi looks at Akaashi and notices the hardness on his face. "He's bound to you."

Akaashi stares at the two in question with an unreadable expression. "I am...unsure. It's not rare for a demon to lust after a human, but since he and I belong to each other..."

"Each other? I thought he was just bound to you."

Akaashi shakes his head. "I'm not sure if you're aware, but Bokuto-san is a greater demon. In exchange for his contract, I offered up my soul. I am bound to him as much as he is bound to me."

The thought scared Kunimi. He never had any knowledge about greater demons and the notion made Akaashi seem all that more vulnerable. He reaches out and holds Akaashi's hand, as if it would keep him from a worse fate.

The mage's free hand cups Kunimi's cheek gently. His green eyes shine in the warm lantern lights, looking at Kunimi like he was the vulnerable one. "Don't worry about me. I'm the safest I can be with Bokuto-san by my side. I assure you it sounds much scarier than it is."

Kunimi leans into his touch and sighs. "Sorry. It's kind of just, umm, heavy I guess." 

Kunimi let's go of Akaashi's hand and steps closer to him. Akaashi looks down at him curiously, tucking a piece of dark hair behind Kunimi's ear. "It's not like he's going to eat my soul or anything."

Kunimi chuckles at that but shakes his head. "I know that." He looks back up at Akaashi, meeting his gaze. "If something happens to him, it would hurt you. And if you, to him." He smiles again, hinting at being playful. "So I'm allowed to worry some."

The mage catches onto the teasing tone and smirks, leaning in close. If he would only bend down just a bit more, Kunimi could press their lips together. 

"I guess I should be flattered." Akaashi chuckles, breath hitting warm on Kunimi's nose. Kunimi leans forward until his lips barely touch when he hears a loud chirp in his ear. Kunimi immediately jerks back and watches Bokuto land on Akaashi's shoulder. Bokuto looks like he's enjoying himself while Kunimi glares at the bird.

The owl chitters rapidly and Akaashi looks entirely unamused. "Absolutely not." He tells his familiar. "Bokuto-san, we have a job to-" The mage is interrupted by Bokuto's wailing call. Akaashi closes his eyes in annoyance. "You're to come back by day break. Don't do anything stupid."

Bokuto shrills in excitement and then nudges into Akaashi's head almost like a thank you. He flies back to Oikawa, landing on his shoulder. Kunimi watches the whole thing in mild fascination and confusion. 

"What was that about?"

Akaashi rubs his temples like he can stave off the headache that's most certainly forming there. "Oikawa-san has invited Bokuto-san to go drinking with him. Troublesome demon..."

Kunimi's not sure which one is more troublesome at this point but he can't deny how excited Bokuto looks. Kunimi rubs Akaashi's arm as if it'll help. 

"Hey, Bokuto-san may be excitable, but he's smart too." He also adds almost as an afterthought. "Can Bokuto-san even get drunk?"

"No. That's the worst part. He's going to drink Oikawa-san under the table."

Kunimi attempts to hide his laugh behind his hand but with the look Akaashi gives him, he knows it didn't work. 

"Maybe Oikawa-san can hold his own." Akaashi gives him another look so Kunimi amends. "Okay, fine. Maybe Bokuto-san won't take advantage of this as much as you think."

Akaashi sighs and takes Kunimi's hand again, the mood from before all but gone. They poke around the shop a bit more, Akaashi's eye catching on another display. They were small glass bottles filled with pink liquid so thick it resembled mud. Kunimi let's Akaashi lead the way to the display, walking slightly behind him. Akaashi runs his fingers along the bottles slowly. Kunimi steps close to Akaashi and rests his chin on Akaashi's shoulder. 

"What are these?" Akaashi tilts his head into Kunimi's and studies the bottles some more. 

"I'm not sure." He admits. No sooner do the words leave his lips than Suga's voice chimes from behind them. 

"You two don't need any of these. These are love potions." The healer laughs, drawing out the o in love. Akaashi gives him a look Kunimi can't see, but it makes the silver haired laugh harder.

Kunimi blushes and slips his head off of Akaashi. He's about to take a step back but Akaashi keeps him in place. Akaashi rubs circles on Kunimi's hand with his thumb, which Kunimi is thankful that Suga can't see it. Kunimi's not really sure what to say but Akaashi speaks up anyway. 

"No one should need these."

"That's true." Suga laughs. "They're just aphrodisiacs anyway. But it's a big seller here, so Kei and Akiteru keep making them."

"Oh, okay." Akaashi nods somewhat awkwardly. "That would make more sense than an actual love potion."

"Actual love potions don't work out so well." Akiteru tells them as he comes up behind Suga. There's a wry smile on his face when he continues. "They affects are kind of extreme, aren't they, Suga?"

"I would describe it more as an extremely unhealthy obsession." Suga focuses on Akaashi and Kunimi. "But like I said before, you two wouldn't need use any."

Kunimi wants to ask about the annoyed twitch of Suga's smile, but elects to stay out of it. He just holds tighter to Akaashi's hand. Their attentions are drawn away as the curtain behind the counter opens and a blond even taller than Akiteru slips out.

Akiteru brightens. "Kei! Look who's back." He gestures to Suga as Kei walks towards them. He turns back to the other two. "This is my little brother Tsukishima Kei."

They all greet him politely. Kei seems much more reserved than his brother, wearing a perpetual frown rather than a bright smile. But he bows his head and greets them all the same, welcoming them to the shop before he comes closer to Suga. The blond gives the healer a once over, finally settling his sharp eyes on Suga's throat, where it lay bare. 

"Your pendant." He says vaguely. Suga's hand comes up to his neck as if the pendant would be there. 

"I had to take it off. I was traveling with Akaashi-san, here." He takes a moment to motion at the high mage. "It was harming his familiar."

"Always picking up strays." Kei says, but there's no bite to it. "Thank you for bringing the herbs. We can discuss your payment later. How was your trip?"

"Quite successful. But it was longer than usual, I'm glad to be back home."

"Yeah." The blond replies. It doesn't really make sense to Kunimi, but Suga smiles brightly anyway.

Akaashi shifts by his side and Kunimi turns to see him staring at Oikawa and Bokuto again. Bokuto is now in his human form, standing way too close than Akaashi would probably want. Kunimi leans in to whisper into Akaashi's ear. 

"I'm sure nothing will go wrong."

Akaashi turns away from the scene with an annoyed puff of air. "You have a lot of faith, Kunimi-kun."

"I might just be trying to make you feel better." Kunimi rubs his hand along Akaashi's back. "We could go with them?"

"I think that's a good idea." Suga interjects. "I mean, I'm going to stay here for a bit anyway. Oikawa can bring you all back to my home for the night afterwards."

Akaashi looks at Kunimi like he's just committed a crime. Kunimi's mouth falls open and he looks back and forth between Suga and Akaashi. "I didn't think that was going to happen."

"I would rather try to meet with Kageyama." The mage huffs.

"Okay, then let's do this. How about we meet with Kageyama now." He looks back to Suga. "And then we can see if they're still out when we leave."

Akaashi sighs. "I suppose I can live with that." He smiles down at Kunimi and tugs on his hand. "If you'll excuse us then, Suga-san, Tsukishima-san."

Suga waves them goodbye, even if it does seem a bit awkward. As they're leaving Akaashi stops in front of Bokuto, only giving a glance at Oikawa. 

"Please be smart tonight."

"I'm always smart." Bokuto grins, though he looks a little reprimanded. The next moment has him whisked away with the dark mage, leaving Akaashi and Kunimi standing alone in front of the shop.

"He'll be fine." Kunimi squeezes his hand reassuringly and leads him out of the shop. "Let's go talk to Kageyama."

Akaashi lead them down the main road, with Kunimi vaguely wondering how Akaashi knows where they were going. There's a low drum of magic that Akaashi seems to be following. It's not as warm and noticeable to Kunimi but Akaashi seems fine with it. Karasuno doesn't idolize their high mage as much as Fukurodani does, but when they stop in front of a large shop, Kunimi can feel the respect the town gives him.

Akaashi opens the door for them and Kunimi steps inside first. Unlike Akaashi's shop, this one is brightly lit. Also unlike Akaashi's shop, this seemed to be less like a shop than a waiting room. Comfortable looking chairs line the wall opposite a large front desk, and a large plush carpet covered the hardwood floor in between. It takes Kunimi a moment to figure out why a necromancer would need a setup like this, but he remembers that this place belonged to Suga only a short time ago. They only get a short moment to look around before a head of bright orange hair pops up from behind the counter. 

"Hi there! Can I help you?"

Akaashi moves forward and walks up to the counter. "Hello. My name is Akaashi Keiji, I am the high mage of Fukurodani. I was hoping to speak with Kageyama-kun."

The little redhead nods and is gone in a blink into the room he came from. There's something unnatural about the way he moves, not quite stilted but more like a twitch in his muscles. For some reason he can't put his finger on, Kunimi finds himself unsettled. The short readhead appears again, this time with a taller figure behind him. The taller seems to be lecturing the other. 

"Don't just drag me away from a spell, dumbass, it's dangerous- oh. Akaashi-san."

Akaashi gives him a small wave as Kageyama walks closer to him. They other boy goes back behind the counter but doesn't continue with what he was doing before. He seems to be more interested in watching the mages. 

"Sorry, Kageyama-kun. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine if it's you." Kageyama says. Kunimi studies the new mage. He's barely shorter than him, with dark hair that falls into storm blue eyes. He's pretty, Kunimi thinks. Kageyama's eyes dart over to Kunimi for a brief moment but he doesn't say anything about him being here. 

"I know you're not one for small talk so I'll get straight to the point. There's a serious matter I would like to discuss with you."

Kageyama straightens up, looks a little defensive. "Hajime isn't here."

Akaashi flinches slightly before he shakes his head, trying to recover Kageyama's line of thought. Part of Kunimi wants to know why if something is serious Kageyama would instantly think it's about Iwaizumi-san. And another part just feels small again, like he's never going to live up to Iwaizumi. 

"It's not about Iwaizumi. This has to do with my town and the war we are in. I am asking for your help."

Kageyama's face instantly relaxes and he tilts his head. His frown falls from his face and Kunimi realises just how young the necromancer is. They were probably the same age. Kunimi can't even imagine being married and holding such a high position at this point in his life, but he supposes others grew up a bit differently. 

"What can I do?" The blue eyed mage asks.

Akaashi looks over to the small redhead who seems awfully excited to be part of this. "I need to speak with our King's deceased son. I need you to teach me."

Kageyama's jaw flexes as he glances at the redhead as well. Kunimi looks too, but the mages are obviously seeing something he doesn't. 

"I...that's a bad idea." The younger mage stutters out. "You're a white witch, you don't understand what necromancy does to you."

Kunimi frowns and steps closer to Akaashi. Kageyama is actually looking at him this time, making Kunimi feel a bit awkward. "What happens?"

"It drains your life force if you don't know what you're doing." Kageyama bites.

"Then teach me so I know what I'm doing." The information doesn't seem to bother Akaashi at all. He's still as determined as ever which makes Kunimi more worried. He puts his hand on Akaashi's forearm. 

"Akaashi-san..."

Akaashi covers Kunimi's hand with his own, not breaking eye contact with Kageyama. The other mage makes a face, but relents. "Fine. Just...fine."

Akaashi let's out a quiet sigh of relief but his face doesn't change. "Thank you." Kunimi shares a look with Kageyama before slipping his hand off of Akaashi's arm. Kunimi sighs and steps back going to sit in one of the chairs. "I still support you, but this is a really bad idea."

"I second that." Kageyama mumbles. The little redhead finally comes around the counter and gives Akaashi a challenging look. "You're going to bring back a soul?"

Akaashi looks back at him with confidence. "Only temporarily. We need him to confirm some things."

The boy looks at him with wide eyes. His head tilts in the same unnatural way he walks. "You're really brave. Are you powerful? You must be, no one weak even thinks about trying dark magic. Unless they're stupid, but I don't think you look stupid." He babbles until Kageyama slams a hand over his mouth, blue eyes narrowed and an annoyed scowl. 

"Shut up, dumbass."

Kunimi sees the corner of Akaashi's mouth rise before he raises his hand to cover his mouth. "I suppose that's a compliment, so thank you. It is for the good of my town."

Kageyama sighs and waves for them to follow him down the hall. He leads them to a room that seems to be a study of some sort. Digging into the large wooden desk the necromancer pulls out a book. Or, Kunimi thinks, what used to be a book. There's no cover, and the pages are bound together with a leather cord. The pages themselves look chipped away and stiff. Bile rises in his throat as the book is passed to Akaashi and Kunimi gets a closer look, because that wasn't paper.

Akaashi takes the book gingerly in his hands, holding it away from himself. Kunimi steps away and turns his back on the other two. Kageyama crosses his arms and gives Akaashi a serious look. 

"I'm not going to teach this to you tonight. Read over this, make sure it's really worth it."

"Thank you, Kageyama-kun. Truly, I am grateful for your help." For the first time since they've arrived, Akaashi sounds like himself, like he's finally taken a full breath.

Kageyama nods, his face softening some. "Come back here tomorrow afternoon. We can start then. This is going to be difficult, Akaashi-san. I hope you know that."

"I know." The words hold weight, and Kunimi turns when Akaashi's hand touches his shoulder to guide him back to the front parlor. The short redhead sees them out with an excited wave that Kunimi can't help but return.

Neither of them say much of anything as they walk down the street. Kunimi keeps stealing glances at the, for lack of better words, book. "Are we going to look for Bokuto-san?"

Akaashi traces his gaze to the book and slips it carefully into his bag. "I suppose we should. It would be nice to get dinner somewhere, at least." He says, though he sounds less than enthused.

Kunimi sighs and walks a little closer to Akaashi's side. He's not exactly sure if he'd be able to keep any food down at the moment. "We need to at least find Oikawa-san. He knows where Suga-san lives."

The mage pulls Kunimi against him and takes a breath. Had anyone else been around, Kunimi would probably be mortified at the public display of affection, but as it is, there's no one but the two of them. 

"Thank you for supporting me, even if you don't like it. Your presence makes it easier."

Kunimi sighs and rests his forehead against Akaashi's chest. "I told you before that I would support you. I'm just worried about it. Now that we're here, it's making this more real."

"I won't say I'm not scared," Akaashi says into Kunimi's hair, "but I am confident I can do this."

"I know." Kunimi nods, steps back from Akaashi and takes his hand. "And I know you're doing this for a good reason. But I want you to be careful."

Akaashi's eyes are bright and clear now, and that gives Kunimi some relief. "I will. Now, we should go find my demon."

Kunimi chuckles and starts walking. "I trust you'll be able to do that. Let's see how much devastation he's caused."

"Well, there's no smoke or screaming women, so I think it's minimal." Akaashi chuckles with a playful twitch of his lips.

"That's true. Well even if Karasuno is a big town, we can find him." Kunimi watches as people walk up and down the street, enjoying their night. "Can you tell where he is?"

Akaashi shrugs, noncommittal. "Sort of. But if I know him like I think I do, he's in the loudest tavern here."

Kunimi grimaces and has to keep himself from shuddering. "I think that's the exact opposite of where I would want to be."

"I would have to agree." Akaashi groans. He looks tired again, but not tense. Maybe they could have a fun time tonight before the real world catches up with them tomorrow. Kunimi smiles and pulls Akaashi along. 

"Come on. I think I know where they are." They pick up their pace a bit, weaving through people. They soon find themselves in front of an old looking building with a warm glow coming through the windows. Kunimi tries to stay positive about the amount of noise he can here while they're still outside. "I present, the loudest tavern here."

The look on Akaashi's face says it all. The place is packed, with people milling in and out of the doors. As loud as it is outside, it's so much louder inside. Music, talking, the sound of glasses clinking echo in Kunimi's ears, but he braces himself. Grabbing Akaashi's hand, he pushes forward. As expected, Bokuto and Oikawa are in a corner booth, surrounded by empty tankards and glasses. Even from a glance, Kunimi can tell that Oikawa is pretty well wasted. 

They're pressed against each other with Bokuto's arm around Oikawa’s shoulders. Oikawa has his head leaning back against his arm, giggling loudly into Bokuto's ear. He perks up once he sees the newcomers. "Akaashi! Kunimi-kun! You're here!"

"Unfortunately." Akaashi drawls. Oikawa doesn't get the sarcasm and ushers them to sit, quickly signaling the waitress for another round. They puts their bags on the other side of the booth before the slide in. Akaashi ends up on Bokuto's other side and Kunimi keeps himself close to Akaashi. Both stay quiet as they settle in, only choosing to speak to thank the waitress. 

Bokuto, who seems entirely too pleased with the situation, starts the conversation. "So how did talking to Kageyama go?"

"As expected. We begin tomorrow." Akaashi answers, his voice much louder than usual over the noise of the bar. Kunimi makes a face. It's not as if the mage has even looked over the book yet, but he's still so sure about doing it. It makes Kunimi a bit sick with anxiety.

Bokuto clasps Akaashi's shoulder and shakes him back and forth lightly. "That's great to hear! Now you can stop worrying for the night."

"Yes." Akaashi agrees warily. He takes a hearty gulp of his drink. "Just for the night."

Kunimi gives Akaashi a look that's a borderline glare before he starts sipping his own drink. He's not really up for any kind of conversation at the moment so he just listens as the others talk. And Oikawa's constant giggles aren't really helping his mood either. 

"How's my cute little Tobio-chan? Is he still super grumpy?" Oikawa keeps leaning towards Akaashi so Bokuto has to keep adjusting his arm to keep him upright.

"You know how he is." Akaashi says vaguely. "I see you have been enjoying yourselves."

"I am!" Oikawa pats Bokuto on his chest and smiles proudly. "Kouta-chan is a wonderful drinking partner!"

Bokuto leans into Akaashi as if he's whispering. "He calls me by my name. How cute is that?"

Akaashi tries to give him a supportive smile and nods along to Bokuto's enthusiasm. "It is very cute, Bokuto-san."

Kunimi raises an eyebrow, but Akaashi only shrugs as if telling Kunimi to just go with it. Even with the slightest hint at a silence Oikawa now feels the need to fill it. "I'm glad you guys came out." Oikawa sits up at full height and points at Akaashi. "Even if you were being grumpy about it earlier."

Oikawa's usually bright eyes are dulled over with alcohol to the point that it's almost disturbing. But then he leans over into Bokuto and whispers something that has him in a fit of giggles and Kunimi can see why Suga is fond of the dark mage. The more Kunimi drinks the more drink he slowly starts to sag into Akaashi. He's not actually getting drunk but he can feel himself get tired. He knows he's still going to worry about Akaashi, but he can let it go for the night. Probably.

Akaashi on the other hand, seems to be getting fairly tipsy. His cheeks are flushed, and he's beginning to smile more easily. He and Oikawa have gotten into some conversation about the use of sulfur in ritual spells, but it's not making much sense. Akaashi's hand slides around Kunimi's waist, supporting his weight. Kunimi rests his head against Akaashi's shoulder just to get himself comfortable. He can feel Bokuto's humorous gaze on him but he ignores it. It's only when Oikawa looks at them that he gives them any sort of attention. "You two are cute."

Bokuto laughs as Oikawa nuzzles his neck. "Isn't he? Like a cute little...owl demon man." The dark mage giggles at himself.

Akaashi stiffens but doesn't try to stop anything. Kunimi rubs his hand along Akaashi's thigh to try to calm him down. Akaashi sighs and at least tries to cooperate with the two. "He likes the affection."

The constant flow of drinks seems to be easing the conversation along, progressing to the point that Akaashi actually laughs aloud at something Bokuto says. Kunimi watches the mage tip his head back with a smile on those perfect lips. In his sleepy haze, he thinks Akaashi is really beautiful.

They stay in the tavern for probably another hour or so before Oikawa starts to droop against Bokuto. Bokuto and Akaashi share a look, both seeming fairly entertained by the weights against them. "Do you think we should get them to bed?"

"Probably." 

They somehow get the two others out of the tavern and Oikawa drunkenly directs them through the streets. It's by some miracle that they make it to Suga's home, a decently sized townhome in the residential district. Oikawa opens the door for them and calls into the hall with a giggle. "Suga-chan! Oikawa-san is here now!"

Suga slowly walks out into the hall from one of the further back rooms. He's dressed in loose pants and shirt, holding a mug. He rubs his eye and waves them inside. "Quiet Oikawa, the neighbors can probably hear you."

Oikawa laughs and holds a finger to his lips, making a shh noise at Bokuto. "Kouta-chan, we have to be quiet now.”

Suga wrinkles his eyebrows. "Kouta-chan?" 

Bokuto waves him off before pulling Oikawa against his chest. "I was given a nickname. Where can I put him to sleep?"

Suga gestures to the living area to his left, where four futons are set up on the floor. "You can all make yourselves comfortable in there. My room is upstairs, first door on the right. Let me know if you need anything." The silver haired mage yawns into his mug. "I'm going to sleep. I'm exhausted."

Oikawa turns his head and waves at Suga. "Goodnight, Suga-chan!" Bokuto laughs and walks Oikawa into the living room as Akaashi follows with Kunimi on his side. "Thank you for letting us stay here Suga-san."

Suga gives him a tired smile. "Of course. Make yourselves at home, and stay as long as you need."

Akaashi nods and walks into the living room. Oikawa seems to be enjoying himself, poking Bokuto around his face and chest as the demon tries to help him change. Akaashi sighs and puts his things next to a futon and starts to help Kunimi do the same. Kunimi is far more cooperative, trying his best to help Akaashi in his endeavor. He slips out of his shirt and just drops to the futon, looking up at Akaashi helplessly. 

"Sorry. I don't drink. And I shouldn't have...um. Drank. That much."

Akaashi smiles fondly as he kneels down. He brushes some of Kunimi's hair behind his ear, then running his fingers down his neck, tracing over the small bruises. "Let me help you get dressed."

Kunimi shivers under the light touch. "It's okay. I can just sleep like this. 'm tired."

Akaashi chuckles but nods anyway. "Okay." Kunimi lays down and Akaashi brings the blanket over him. "Good night, Kunimi-kun."

"Akaashi-san," Kunimi calls out, and he's not sure why. He feels warm and sleepy, but the happy tinge of a buzz is still on Akaashi's cheeks and he's not quite ready to let that go. "Can we talk now? You said we could talk later."

Akaashi pushes his futon until it's touching Kunimi's and lays down with their faces directly across each other. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"What am I to you?" Kunimi curses his alcohol loosened lips, wishes there was a way to take back his words.

Akaashi’s eyebrows raise in surprise before he looks away for a moment. Kunimi doesn't really like how long Akaashi is taking to answer, but it probably just means he's actually thinking about it. "You're someone I care for. You're someone I enjoy being with."

"Okay." Kunimi mutters, partially embarrassed for asking at all. He reaches out for the mage, but lets his hand fall halfway.

Akaashi looks slightly concerned but reaches the rest of the way to hold Kunimi's hand. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Kunimi doesn't answer him. His mouth is too filled with cotton to say much more, and Akaashi's eyes are so green. They're pretty distracting.

Akaashi leans forward to kiss Kunimi on the forehead before getting up to change. He's back on the futon fairly quickly and retakes Kunimi's hand. Kunimi is only barely awake by this point but still smiles at Akaashi. "Good night, Kunimi-kun."

"Goodnight." Kunimi whispers. His eyes are only open long enough to watch Akaashi get more comfortable. Oikawa and Bokuto are making some noise on the other futons that sounds a lot like Bokuto whispering and Oikawa giggling madly. He doesn’t remember falling asleep.


	10. Some Reckless Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi bumps their arms together, a silent apology. His eyes slide past Oikawa, over Kunimi, landing on Akaashi. "Akaashi...."
> 
> Akaashi lifts a hand in greeting. "Hello, Iwaizumi-san. It's nice to see you again."
> 
> There's a beat of silence before Iwaizumi shakes his head at himself and moves towards the door. "There's no reason for everyone to stand outside. Come in."

The next morning he realizes he must have turned in his sleep because the first thing he sees his Oikawa sprawled over Bokuto. Kunimi groans quietly as he rolls back over. Akaashi is already awake, sitting up with something in his lap. It takes Kunimi a few minutes to realize that it's the book Kageyama gave him the night before.  
Akaashi is intently studying the page. There are symbols Kunimi doesn't recognize, words in a language He can't read. It makes his skin crawl. The mage beside him mouths the strange words silently, as if tasting them. Early morning light strains through the light colored curtains and spills over Akaashi like a painting. Somehow, the book in his lap makes the scene look so wrong.

Kunimi rolls back over so he won't have to look at the book. He only has so much time before he knows Akaashi is going to start this. He feels guilty. Akaashi is going to risk himself for his town and all he's doing is moping around about it. Bokuto seems to be awake too, and he smiles at Kunimi. The nomad can't seem to muster up a smile back, so he closes his eyes. It would be nice to get a little more sleep, but he can hear the sound of Akaashi turning...pages from behind him and he wants to gag.

Kunimi can only lay there for a few more moments before he couldn’t take it anymore and stands up. He ignores Bokuto watching him as he pulls on a shirt and doesn't even notice if Akaashi looked up from his reading or not. Kunimi walks out of the room and slowly wanders around the house and ends up finding a kitchen. Luckily enough, he finds Suga sitting at a small table drinking something out of the mug.

Suga opens his mouth to say something, good morning probably, but he makes eye contact with Kunimi and snaps his mouth closed. He just offers him a mug similar to his own, and Kunimi finds it filled with warm spearmint tea. Kunimi sits in the other chair, pulling his knees up to his chest. He balances his mug on his knees and slowly sips at the tea. Suga is only marginally watching him so it's not really bothering Kunimi.

The healer looks up when there's noise of someone coming down the stairs, and Kunimi tenses. But it's just the alchemist from the day before. The younger one, Kei, Suga has called him. He enters the kitchen in casual clothing, with a familiarity Kunimi finds odd. The blond doesn't say anything, just wears the same grumpy expression Kunimi has yet to see change.

Tsukishima pours himself a mug of tea. He pulls up an extra stool and sets it next to Suga. None of them offer to speak but the silence isn't bad either. Kunimi half watches heir small interactions not really as something interesting but more like something to do.

He almost feels like maybe he shouldn't be watching, like he's intruding on some private moment. Nothing about their interactions stand out as being intimate in any way, but it's more the way they look at one another. It makes a strange sort of longing scrape at Kunimi's heart.

He starts to wonder if he should go back into the living room. He can't stop thinking about the sound of those.. pages, but he wants to do something for Akaashi. He said before that his presence being there is helping, but he wants to do more.

He finishes off his drink with a long drag, sets it on the table gently. Suga looks up as Kunimi stands, but the healer just smiles at him. Somehow, it makes Kunimi a little braver and he goes back to the living room. Akaashi is in the same spot, so Kunimi kneels behind him, wrapping his arms around the mage's neck. He intentionally avoids looking at the book. 

"You should take a break."

Akaashi flinches back into Kunimi's chest and turns his head. Akaashi smiles a bit shyly before looking back at the book. Akaashi sighs and puts the book down. He turns in Kunimi's arms and faces him. "Sorry."

"It's still early, so come have breakfast." Kunimi says as he pushes one of Akaashi's dark curls into place. "You look stressed."

Akaashi looks down and nods. "It takes a lot of concentration for me to read this. Plus the topics are..." Akaashi shrugs and doesn't finish his sentence. He looks back up at Kunimi with something that's supposed to be a smile.

Kunimi tries to smile back. His hand falls to the back of Akaashi's head, fingers threading through his hair. "I know. Are you still going to do it?"

Akaashi looks almost apologetic when he nods. "It's the only thing that I know will work." He looks into Kunimi's eyes before pressing their foreheads together. "I need to do it."

Kunimi doesn't even know why he asked. He knew the answer. Even with Akaashi so close, it was almost like he could feel the book taunting him from the floor. The mage places his hand on Kunimi's cheek and kisses him lightly. 

"I know this bothers you." Akaashi sighs and leans back. "If you ever need to leave, I won't blame you."

"I'm not leaving you." Kunimi blurts out.

Akaashi's eyes widen slightly at the outburst but it makes him smile. He let's all of the tension fall out of him and falls slowly against Kunimi. He adjusts his head on the younger's shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist. "Thank you."

A four letter word underlines itself in Kunimi's mind. It feels like a burn and has him gasping audibly. The hand he has in Akaashi's hair is shaking. All he can focus on is that word. It feels so foreign. It should feel wrong, his conscious whispers. Akaashi should not feel like Home.

Akaashi immediately stiffens and looks up, concerned. His hands move up to cup Kunimi's face as he tries to figure out what went wrong. He's not sure if Kunimi can hear the panic in his voice but at the moment it doesn't matter. "Kunimi-kun, what's wrong?"

"I care about you," His voice is shaky and filled with awe, as if he can't believe what he's saying. "A lot."

Akaashi let's out his own shaky breath, his growing smile is bright. "I care about you too."

Kunimi laughs, all unsteady breath and warm aura. He readjusts his arms around Akaashi until the mage is straddled over his knees. Only the corner of Akaashi's mouth is visible to him, but there's a smile there that makes his heart beat a little faster.

Akaashi relaxes into Kunimi's hold, somewhat relieved that he's the one being held now. They're both content to stay there for awhile until they hear someone clear their throat. Kunimi doesn't move even if his a blush is moving across his face. Akaashi looks up only to see Oikawa looking crossed between smug and awkward.

"I want to make a joke about this, but my head is pounding." The dark mage says. "Know any quick fixes for a hangover, Akaashi-san?"

The thought to leave Oikawa as he is crosses Akaashi's mind but he sighs and breaks himself from Kunimi's hold. Akaashi goes through his bag and pulls out some herbs before standing up. "I'll make you some tea."

For once, Oikawa doesn't make any snide comments as Akaashi leaves the room. He gives Kunimi a half smile and drops his head into his hands as Bokuto wakes enough to shove his face into the dark mage's thigh. Oikawa let's one of his hands fall into Bokuto's hair and scratches at the base of his head. The action makes Bokuto snuggle closer to Oikawa, smiling. Kunimi watches it feeling somewhat awkward but tries to not be bothered. 

"Did you enjoy your night, Oikawa-san?"

"I don't remember most of it." Oikawa admits with a grin. "So, yes. It was great! How about you, Kunimi-kun? Did you enjoy your alone time with the beautiful Akaashi-san?"

Kunimi's face goes stoic and looks down at his feet. "I wouldn't really call it alone time. We went to see Kageyama-kun before we joined you."

"Ah," Oikawa mutters. "I. .sort of remember you saying that."

"You seemed to have a good night." Oikawa looks back at him, waiting for him to make a point. So Kunimi points to Bokuto who was still resting against Oikawa. "You've made quite an impression on him."

Oikawa threads his hand through Bokuto's hair. The familiar shifts into the touch. "I think he's very interesting."

"I would just ask for you to not toy with him." Kunimi looks down at Bokuto and finds himself smiling. "He's too good for that."

"I know my boundaries." Oikawa says quietly. Bokuto rolls over and blinks up at Oikawa. "Hey, Kouta-chan."

A sleepy smile grows on Bokuto's face. He rolls back over and pushes his head into Oikawa's stomach. Kunimi's not sure if he said anything but Oikawa seems to enjoy the movement. Oikawa laughs, but flinches immediately after. Right on time, Akaashi comes back in with a mug of odd smelling tea. "Drain it all at once." Akaashi tells Oikawa as he hands over the drink. "It isn't as pleasant as it smells."

"As long as it works I couldn't care less about how pleasant it is." Oikawa shots the drink down only after some flinching. He almost drops the mug as his hand comes back down, coughing loudly with a groan at the end. He let's himself fall backwards on the floor. "That was very unpleasant but thank you anyway."

Akaashi smiles and sits next to Kunimi, pressing their upper arms together. "It's bitter, but it does the job. Give it a few minutes."

Kunimi smiles back and rests his head against Akaashi's shoulder. The morning has been good so far, which only makes Kunimi nervous about what could be ahead. He doesn't want to think about it but he can feel the weight of the book behind them.

Suga comes in the room shortly after, Tsukishima a step behind him. "If anyone would like breakfast, I'm making omurice."

They all agree fairly quickly, Oikawa being the most vocal of them all. Suga smiles and nods before making his way back to the kitchen. Tsukishima, on the other hand, chooses to stay in the living room with the others. Kunimi's gaze keeps darting over to Tsukishima but the other acts like nothing's there.

The blond leans against the door frame and Kunimi manages to track his sharp gaze to the book on the floor. Kunimi's breath stops, sudden anxiety piles up in his gut. Akaashi doesn't seem to be concerned about others finding out. Kunimi tries to breathe normally. If he can keep calm maybe it'll help Akaashi more.

Tsukishima looks straight at Akaashi. "You got that from Kageyama." It's not a question.

"I did." Akaashi doesn't break the eye contact. His face and voice doesn't add anything to his words.

"Reckless." The alchemist mutters, turning back around.

Kunimi watches his back as he retreats into the kitchen. The uneasiness is creeping back to him. The nomad turns and sees Akaashi watching the opening of the room. Akaashi let's out a shaky breath and laughs to himself quietly. Kunimi sets his hand on top of Akaashi's and is about to speak but Akaashi goes first.   
"I know it is."

Kunimi doesn't know what to say, and his words are once more kept silent as Bokuto speaks. "Don't let him get to you, 'Kaashi."

Akaashi smiles at his familiar. "I won't. He can't change my mind." The sentence makes Kunimi feel a strange form of relief. If Akaashi is going to do this at least Kunimi wants him to be confident about it.

Bokuto grins back, sitting up to drape himself across Oikawa's shoulders. "Oikawa can help you out. He's the one who taught Kageyama, after all."

Oikawa looks down at Bokuto, hesitant about agreeing with him. Akaashi waves him off before Oikawa could even answer. "That's quite alright. I'd rather not owe more people than I need too."

Bokuto pouts at him, but Kunimi just feels another wave of relief. Somehow the thought of Oikawa helping Akaashi didn't sit right with him. Oikawa laughs, breaking any of the tension that developed. "That's alright. Like Kouta-chan said, I taught Tobio well. Whatever you need he'll be able to teach you."

"It's unusual for you to have such faith in him." Suga says as he comes back into the room. He's carrying a tray piled with plates and omurice and chopsticks, all balanced precariously. "Not unwelcome, though." He adds.

"Who said it was faith." Oikawa smirks as he takes two plates from Suga, passing the other to Bokuto. "Honestly I just don't want to be involved."

"Keep telling yourself that, Oikawa." Suga laughs. "Besides, you have to be nice or Iwaizumi will hit you."

"Iwa-chan hits me anyway!" Oikawa whines and pouts. Bokuto pats at his face but it doesn't help. "And I don't even do anything!"

Kunimi looks at Akaashi, who is staring at Oikawa, expressionless. Slowly, hesitantly, he reaches for his hand. Akaashi sighs and let's Kunimi take it. By this point they have their breakfast in their laps. Akaashi doesn't say anything or try to reassure Kunimi. Instead he starts eating. The sigh makes Kunimi's stomach flip over. Not in the way he felt when Akaashi smiled, but more in the way he felt when he was about to be sick. He quickly lets go of the mage's hand and gulps down his tea. Anything to force the bile back down. Akaashi glances down to where Kunimi's hand is, troubled. Akaashi wants to comfort Kunimi, wants to tell him that he doesn't need to worry. But the words fall flat in his mind. He needs to show Kunimi that even if Iwaizumi is here, he won't chase after him.

Of course, Akaashi's thoughts do nothing to ease Kunimi's mind. The younger picks at his breakfast, not really hungry. Distantly, he's aware that this is just another downshift in his ever changing scale of moods, but knowing doesn't take the ache away.

Akaashi hates seeing Kunimi this way but he'd rather wait until they could be alone to talk about it. He knows that neither one of them would want to bring the attention of others onto it. Instead he moves closer to Kunimi, just enough that their shoulders are touching. Kunimi leans into the touch, just a little indulgence before his thoughts get to him again. He tries to pay attention to the bright chatter of the others, but his eyes keep flickering from his meal to Akaashi. A flash of gold catches his eye and he looks up. Bokuto is staring at him with a gaze too heavy to be accidental. Kunimi looks back down and internally curses himself. He should have known Bokuto would catch when something goes wrong between him and Akaashi. He slowly lifts his head and catches Bokuto's gaze again.

Bokuto doesn't say a word, but there's a shimmer of magic and light and he's swooping over to sit on Akaashi's shoulder. The owl clucks to his mage. 

"I'm not sure." Akaashi whispers back. Bokuto pulls a piece of his hair. The mage huffs and swats at him. "I said I don't know. If you do, tell me."

Bokuto let's out a noise that sounds annoyed. Bokuto jumps off Akaashi's shoulder and flies over to Oikawa, landing on his shoulder instead. He still watches the two, mostly focusing on Kunimi. Oikawa glances at the owl, but Kunimi thinks he must lack the ability to understand Bokuto like Akaashi can, because the dark mage just goes back to his conversation with Suga.

Akaashi stands first, startling Kunimi. "I should go meet with Kageyama soon. Will you accompany me, Kunimi-kun?" There's an imploring tone to the question, underlined with a nervousness Kunimi doesn't want to think about.

Kunimi nods before standing up along with Akaashi. "Yes, I will." Kunimi wants his answer to come out more confident but it's the unease in his voice that comes out.  
Bokuto soundlessly comes to sit on Kunimi's shoulder, and Akaashi huffs a laugh. "Of course you're invited as well, Bokuto-san.

They gather their things, Akaashi picking up the book carefully before setting it in his bag. Kunimi tries not to think about it or what Kageyama is going to teach Akaashi as they say their goodbyes. Bokuto is calm on their way out, the only action he makes his rubbing his head into Kunimi's like he's comforting him.

By the time they're ready to leave, Oikawa has invited himself along, making Kunimi that much more nervous.

To his slight relief, they stay a few steps behind them and doesn't ask any questions. Kunimi spends the time walking inside his head, which is a dangerous place to be at the moment. Hopefully whatever Kageyama teaches, Akaashi will be able to learn it fast.

It's a decent hike to Kageyama's home, but it passes quickly. In the bright light of day, Kunimi can see the flowers that are in full bloom in front of the building. It's a strange contrast to the feelings Kunimi holds for the place. There's man bent over one of the bushes, his broad back shirtless and bronzed in the sunlight. There's a pair of clippers in his hand that he's using to carefully snip the stem of a long blue flower.

Almost as soon as he cuts the flower Oikawa yells from behind them. "Iwa-chan!!" The other man jumps in surprise, dropping the clippers to the ground. He can’t even straighten up fully before Oikawa is rushing towards him with his arms held out.

He catches Oikawa in his arms, looking entirely bewildered. "Oikawa, what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting you!" Oikawa bounces in his arms and points back to the others. "Suga-chan paid me a visit and I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Hah?" He mutters, trying to look past Oikawa. "You should have told me you were coming, shittykawa. I would have at least put on a shirt."

Oikawa scoffs. "Oh, like I care. Besides, the others are here for Tobio-chan anyway so I figured I would steal you. Because you never visit me!"

"I have responsibilities here, Oikawa." The other says, slightly apologetic. "Tobio is still new at this. He needs me."

A pout forms across Oikawa and he crosses his arms. "I know that but...Seijou is only a day away. It's not only me that misses you." Oikawa smiles and waves off Iwaizumi's guilty look. "I'm only playing, well kinda. We get that you have a life here."

Iwaizumi bumps their arms together, a silent apology. His eyes slide past Oikawa, over Kunimi, landing on Akaashi. "Akaashi...."

Akaashi lifts a hand in greeting. "Hello, Iwaizumi-san. It's nice to see you again."

There's a beat of silence before Iwaizumi shakes his head at himself and moves towards the door. "There's no reason for everyone to stand outside. Come in."

Oikawa leads as the walk into the building. Akaashi takes Kunimi's hand as they follow, which seems to take Kunimi by surprise. Akaashi counts it as a victory that Kunimi doesn't pull away, especially when he knows that Iwaizumi noticed. Kunimi's heart feels like it's going to beat straight out of his chest. Akaashi's hand is hot and all encompassing around his own, and it takes everything in him to keep walking normally.

Akaashi leans close to Kunimi and whispers in his ear. "I want to be with you. Please remember that."

Kunimi doesn't answer. He just presses close to Akaashi's side, letting his body heat comfort him.

The loud greet of, "Tobio-chan!" breaks both of them out of their bubble. Kageyama looks very confused about the amount of people in the room but the small redhead from before seems more excited. There is still an odd tension between Oikawa and Kageyama but they're seeming to move through it anyway.

"Oikawa-san, what a surprise." Kageyama puts down the book he was holding to come towards them.

Oikawa nods. "I know I came without warning but I hitched a trip along with the others. I missed Iwaizumi." Oikawa adds on like an afterthought. "And you."

Kageyama turns his face away with a tinge of pink to his cheeks. "Ah. Well, you know you are always welcome here."

Akaashi steps forward. "Not to interrupt your reunion, but I believe we have something to discuss."

Kageyama snaps to attention. "Of course. Come with me. Hinata," The blue eyed mage waves the little redhead over. " I need my iron dagger and the small candles in my desk."

Hinata scurries off to get the items while Akaashi follows Kageyama, pulling Kunimi along with him. Kageyama doesn't comment but a flash of confusion crosses his features. They walk down the hall until Kageyama stops at a door. "You are positive of this?"

Akaashi nods. His eyes are hard like emerald, unwavering as they hold Kageyama's gaze. "I am."

Kageyama taps on the doorknob as he nods in agreement. "Well then, let's go." By this point Hinata has made it to them, items in hand. Kageyama opens a door that shows a staircase. He enters first, leaving the door open for the others. Hinata ushers the other two up, following close behind. They climb the stairs to a dimly lit landing. There are markings on the floor that Kunimi avoids stepping on as an ingrained superstition.

Once they get to the bottom Kageyama takes the items from Hinata and sets them on a desk against the wall. Bokuto flutters on Kunimi's shoulder, making the younger more nervous. There are numerous books lining the walls, but it is better lit than Kunimi originally suspected.

Akaashi is a solid presence by his side, hand still tight around his own. Those keen green eyes only spare him a glance before the mage steps forward and produces the unsettling book from his bag. 

"I've read every page," He tells Kageyama, "and I'm prepared to accept whatever consequence may come."

Kageyama takes it carefully and sets it on the desk. "I hope so." Kageyama looks to Kunimi too but he soon turns his attention back to Akaashi. "I will not actually perform this for you, only tell demonstrate. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Akaashi pulls up his sleeves and stands up a little straighter.

Kageyama moves for the books and opens it to the correct page for the spell. He quickly reads it before looking back to Kunimi.

"You're either going to want to go back upstairs or back up."

Kunimi stares at him, frozen, until Bokuto nips at his ear. The sharp pain startles him into movement, and he back peddles until his heels hit the wall. Kageyama gives him a flat look, but says nothing else. Kunimi's eyes are still glued to Akaashi, anyway.

"Okay. This will take some time." Kageyama walks to the center of the room and motions for Akaashi to follow. Hinata brings over the other supplies before he goes to the wall next to Kunimi.

The necromancer's blue eyes seem to glow as he lights the candles one by one, and hands the dagger to Akaashi by its blade. "Necromancy, even at its simplest, requires an equivalent exchange of life." Kageyama explains. "Most of the time you can use hair, bones, or something. But this is pretty advanced summoning. You need blood."

Kunimi's breath hitches in his throat and stiffens. Bokuto hops off his shoulder and changes back into a human. He pulls Kunimi into his chest and rubs a hand down his back. Kunimi tries to find comfort in the action but he can't get equivalent exchange of life out of his head.

"I assumed as much." Akaashi's voice seems to echo in the large space.

"The amount of blood you give correlates with the amount of time you can summon him." Akaashi rotates the blade in his hands, slowly. "It takes more than you'd think."

"What if I don't know how long I need?" Akaashi questions lowly.

"Then I suggest you find out." Akaashi gives him a flat look, making Kageyama sigh. "Sorry. Technically you can always add more, but it's dangerous. You can't send a spirit back if you've used too much blood."

Akaashi stares him down before sighing. "For the first time, I just need to bring back something. Something sentient."

Kageyama eyebrows draw in confusion. "First time? You're planning on doing this more than once?"

"I can't leave before I know for sure I can do it." Akaashi says firmly.

Kunimi doesn't know if he should be scared or angry or if he should even be feeling anything at all, but he pushes Bokuto out of the way anyway. He only gets a few steps towards Akaashi before Bokuto stops him with a firm hand on his shoulder. "What are you talking about? You're really going to risk yourself twice?"

Akaashi doesn't seem startled by the outburst at all. "It's better than going all the way back to Fukurodani for nothing."

Kunimi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm down. He shakes Bokuto off and backs up and sits down, leaning against the wall. "Fine."

Hinata puts a hand on Kunimi's shoulder, arm moving in that jerky movement. "Akaashi will be okay, Yamayama-kun knows what he's doing."

Kunimi makes a face at the nickname but doesn't mention it. "That's not really the point. I'd rather he not do it at all. And now it's at least twice."

"You won't be able to change his mind, so just relax and let him concentrate." Kunimi whips his head around to look at Bokuto. His voice was low and much quieter than Kunimi was used to. The familiar's golden eyes look like fossilized amber as he stares at his mage.

Kunimi draws his knees to his chest and rests his head on them. He doesn't say anything after that, knowing Bokuto was right. And if Bokuto can watch him through this, he should be able to do it too.

Akaashi begins speaking, but Kunimi can't understand the words. It's a language he's never heard before, but Akaashi speaks it smoothly. If only Kunimi could focus on Akaashi's voice, he could relax, but there's an energy building in the room that makes Kunimi sick. The light in the room seems to be fading and the candles flicker. When he sees Kageyama hand Akaashi the dagger Kunimi takes in a shaky breath in. He forces himself to keep his head up instead of hiding like he wants to.

It's dark, but Akaashi's blood is bright red as he slices his palm. He's still saying words, in repetitive chants now, as his blood falls to the floor in heavy drops. Kunimi can't tear his eyes away from Akaashi's hand, watching the drops in some odd fascination. He feels Bokuto stiffen next to him but the other doesn't move. Akaashi doesn't stop and Kunimi can't shake the feeling that something is watching them now.

The first thing Kunimi hears when the chanting stops is a voice. It doesn't belong to anyone of them, and it sends a shiver down Kunimi's spine. 

"Why?" the voice whispers. "Why have you brought me back?

Kunimi looks up and sees a hazy image of a young man between Akaashi and Kageyama. Akaashi is staring at it in complete fascination, almost as if he can't believe it worked so well. 

"H-hello.”

The form seems to solidify and then dissolve at the edges, over and over. It's like being able to see the magic Kunimi feels pulsating throughout the room. "I don't want to be here." The figure's lips do not move, but the voice is as clear as Kunimi's own thoughts. "Why am I here?"

Akaashi lets himself look at the figure for a few more moments before responding. He gives a small nod to the spirit. "Sorry, sir. I will send you back." Akaashi takes his eyes off of the spirit only long enough to look at the book. With another series of words Kunimi can't understand, the pressure in the room goes away, the figure dissipating without a sound. Akaashi slumps to his knees.


	11. Recovering from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have you...ah, nevermind."
> 
> Kunimi hands cup the back of Akaashi's neck. "Have I what?"
> 
> Akaashi shakes his head, "It's frivolous."
> 
> "I don't care." Kunimi smiles at him and run his fingers back through Akaashi's hair. "What were you going to ask me?"
> 
> The mage exhales slowly. "Have you thought about what you'll do when we're done here?"

Bokuto is next to him in an almost literal flash, kneeling down with a hand on his shoulder. Kunimi gets up slowly but tries to rush over on unsteady legs. When Kunimi finally gets there, he picks up Akaashi's bleeding hand in his. "Are you alright?"

Akaashi nods his head, but his hand grips Kunimi's tightly, staining his skin with blood. Kageyama's voice rips through any verbal response Akaashi might have had. "Idiot!" The necromancer barks. "Why did you hold it for so long?"

Akaashi's breathing is harsh but he's able to look up at Kageyama anyway. Kunimi rubs his back trying to stay calm and not snap back at Kageyama. "I'm going to need to hold on to the prince longer."

"You won't be able to if you kill yourself trying." Kageyama retorts. Hinata scrambles to his side and helps the high mage snuff out the candles.

Kunimi glares at Kageyama ready to snap back at him until he feels Akaashi slump against his side. Kunimi immediately turns back to him, both him and Bokuto try to keep him upright. "Hey could you back off?"

"No, he's being reckless." Kageyama accuses. Hinata is suddenly at Kunimi's side, offering a clean cloth for Akaashi's wound, along with a bandage to wrap it.  
Kunimi quickly takes that materials, cleaning and wrapping the wound. When he's done he thanks Hinata quietly and looks at Kageyama. "Then teach him a better way to control it. He's only doing this to help his town, so help him."

Kageyama looks torn. The scowl on his face is still present, but it's softer now. "I can't teach him if he won't listen. He wasn't supposed to hold it for so long."

Kunimi is about to yell at Kageyama again but Akaashi puts his injured hand over his own. Akaashi shakes his head, a quiet message to stay quiet. Akaashi takes a few seconds to gather some strength before speaking. "I'm sorry, you're right. I was being too eager. I'll be more careful from this point on."

Kageyama looks at him, gently this time. "Hinata, take them to a room. I'm going to call Suga-san."

Bokuto helps Akaashi to his feet, putting the mage's arm around his shoulder and his own around his waist. Hinata walks in front of them slowly, which seems to take some effort from his part. Kunimi comes to Akaashi's other side as the start to follow the smaller man. He looks back to Kageyama. He wants to be mad but he knows he's only trying to help. He gives him a simple nod before they go up the stairs.

Hinata brings them to a room Kunimi is certain used to be a place Suga saw his patients. There's a simple bed, a sink, and a two chairs along the wall. Bokuto gets Akaashi into the bed, and the mage all but sinks into it.

Bokuto and Kunimi share a concerned look before Bokuto moves to take a seat. Kunimi stands next to the bed and brushes the hairs out of Akaashi's forehead. "How are you actually feeling?"

Akaashi's green eyes look dull, but he's still holding eye contact. "Drained." He rasps. "I underestimated the amount of energy it would take."

Kunimi tries to smile down at Akaashi but it feels weak. His eyes move to Akaashi's hand, the red seeping through the bandage makes Kunimi's heart hurt. Kunimi adjusts the pillow for Akaashi to be more comfortable. "Try to get some rest. You've been awake since early this morning anyway. You deserve to rest."

"I should try to stay awake for Suga-san. I know he will want to lecture me as well." Akaashi laughs, but it's just a breath of air and half closed eyes.

"You're so stubborn." Kunimi continues to run his fingers through Akaashi's hair until he realizes it'll only put him to sleep faster. "Can you keep yourself awake?"

The mage nods, presses his cheek into Kunimi's palm. "I probably look much worse than I feel, so please don't look at me like I'm dying."

Kunimi chuckles. "You'll have to excuse me, considering how you dropped downstairs." Akaashi is about to respond but Kunimi moves finger over Akaashi's lips. "I'll try, I promise."

Akaahi's response is cut short by the door opening. Iwaizumi, now fully clothed, enters with a glass of water that he places into Kunimi's hands before turning to the incapacitated mage. "Really? The first time I see you in years and you get yourself bedridden?"

Akaashi smiles, even if it looks a bit shaky. "I apologize. It seems that I overestimated myself."

Iwaizumi gives him a lopsided smile and slides a hand behind Akaashi's neck to help him sit up. "You need to drink something. Tobio dumped some electrolyte shit in the water, so it probably tastes awful, but you have to drink it."

Kunimi hands the glass to Akaashi, only letting go when he knows the other has a good grip. Kunimi looks over to Iwaizumi, trying his best to keep himself calm for at least Akaashi's sake. "Thank you, Iwaizumi-san. Even if he wouldn't want to drink it, I would make him."

Iwaizumi turns to Kunimi with kind hazel eyes that sort of throw the younger off guard. "Good. He needs someone to look after him every once in awhile."

For some reason the comment makes heat rise to Kunimi's cheeks. He moves his eyes back down to Akaashi, it's a much safer place to look. Except for the fact that Akaashi is smirking back at him around the rim of the glass. Even Bokuto snickers from his place on the chair. Kunimi tries to glare at him, but ends up looking right back at Iwaizumi, and the other tilts his head with a grin. "Sorry, I don't think we've been introduced. Iwaizumi Hajime. I'm sure you've figured out by now that the high mage here is my husband."

"Ah, yes." Kunimi reaches out a hand, which Iwaizumi shakes. His grip his strong, which doesn't surprise Kunimi in the slightest. "My name is Kunimi Akira. I've been traveling with Akaashi-san."

Iwaizumi gives him another grin before turning to Bokuto. "Bo, long time no see. What's with the grumpy face?"

"My lifeline just collapsed." Bokuto spares a glance at Akaashi before a smile breaks out across his face. "But he's starting to look better, so thanks."

"Need an energy boost?" Iwaizumi offers with concern. "Oikawa is around here somewhere."

Bokuto give a bounce in his seat before he looks to Akaashi. He stands up quickly and pats Kunimi on his shoulder. "I leave watching him to you. Have fun Kunimi-kun!" Bokuto is quickly out the door, leaving a surprised Kunimi in his wake.

Iwaizumi makes a face. "Don't tell me that shitty mage got another one trailing after him."

Akaashi nods solemnly. "Unfortunately Bokuto-san is quite taken with Oikawa-san. There's not much I can say to convince him otherwise."

"He's a piece of trash, but you can't deny he's good at what he does." Iwaizumi says the harsh words with a hint of fondness.

Akaashi laughs quietly and continues to drink that water. Kunimi isn't sure how to speak in this situation and standing next to Iwaizumi is starting to affect him. He can't help but feel small and dull next to him. But before he can follow those thoughts too much, Suga barges through the door with an annoyed look on his face.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Suga starts pulling different things out of his bag, most of which look like crystals or salves. "You look awful, what happened?"

Akaashi at least looks a little embarrassed. "Killing myself wasn't my intention." Suga moves to the other side of the bed, taking a look at Akaashi's bandaged hand. "I seem to have overestimated myself with my summoning."

Suga's face softens as he unwraps Akaashi's hand. "I know you didn't mean this to happen." He looks at the deep slice with nothing less than resignation and opens a jar of salve. It looks the same as the one Suga had used on Kunimi when they'd first met, but it smells much stronger, sharp like lemongrass. Kunimi thinks it must sting too, because Akaashi winces when Suga slathers the substance over the wound.

Kunimi watches his hand in mild fascination as the wound slowly begins to close. Akaashi takes Kunimi's hand, only feeling slightly guilty when he squeezes hard through the pain. Akaashi let's out a breath and relaxes back against the pillows when his hand is nearly healed. "Thank you, Suga-san."

Suga laughs and pokes Akaashi's forehead. "Just don't make me do this every time. Take it slow, okay?"

Akaashi sighs but nods in agreement anyway. Suga takes that as his cue to go, mentioning to find Kageyama on his way out. Once he's out of the room, Akaashi looks up to Kunimi. "I'm sorry about putting you through all this. It's just I don't have time to take it slow."

"I understand." Kunimi says, because he does. But just because he understands doesn't mean he has to like it. He twists their fingers together, rubbing his thumb over Akaashi's knuckles.

It takes Kunimi a moment before he notices Iwaizumi watching their hands. Akaashi looks like he's on the edge of sleep. When Kunimi and Iwaizumi make eye contact the older has a knowing look in his eyes. "You're more to him than just a traveling companion, aren't you?"

"I really care about Akaashi-san." Kunimi answers quietly. His eyes flick to where Iwaizumi is messing with the gold band around his finger.

"I'm glad." Iwaizumi runs his thumb over the band, not mentioning Kunimi's glance. "He needs someone to look out for him. Bokuto can take care of him, but he doesn't really tell him no."

Kunimi chews on his lip before finally deciding to ask his question. "Has he always been this way?"

"This way? Well, he's always put the good of others before himself. I suppose that's why he makes such a great high mage." Iwaizumi taps the side of the bed, thinking. "I was never sure if he was actually happy doing it though."

"It's like he's a caged bird or something." Kunimi mutters, still tracing patterns over Akaashi's hand though it's gone slack in his slumbering state. "But he really does love Fukurodani, no matter what it puts him through. That's the only reason why I think he would do this. To stop that stupid war."

"Akaashi is nothing if not loyal." Iwaizumi agrees.

Kunimi takes another moment to control his thoughts. Iwaizumi was looking at Akaashi so fondly it made Kunimi's heart hurt. He takes a deep breath. "What was Akaashi to you when you were in Fukurodani?"

It takes Iwaizumi a while to answer. One hand still twists the band on his finger, his lips set in a firm line. "A treasured friend." He settles on. "I guess we were something, once."

He knew he was going to get an answer like that, but it still hurt to hear it. Kunimi wonders if Iwaizumi knows how much pain Akaashi was in after he left. But nothing was going to change the fact that he's married and for once Kunimi was almost thankful. Iwaizumi being honest calmed him down some.

"What about him?" Iwaizumi's question throws him off for a moment. He makes himself look over into kind hazel eyes. "What are you to Akaashi?"

"I, umm." Kunimi looks at Akaashi's sleeping face. He looks peaceful actually, not as if he almost collapsed not too long ago. "I'm not sure if there's something to call this. But I am important to him."

Iwaizumi crosses his arms, but it doesn't seem threatening or like he's closing himself off. More like he's relaxed, and that's when Kunimi can see the dark circles under the other's eyes. He isn't sure what the other man does, but he seems tired.

Kunimi looks back and forth between Akaashi's hand and Iwaizumi before he speaks. "I know that Kageyama is the high mage here, but what do you do?"

Iwaizumi glances up at him. "Oh, um. Spellcraft. Writing out rituals and binding ceremonies to suit the needs of particular mages. That sort of thing."

Kunimi nods along, that would make sense for him to have worked along Akaashi. He doesn't respond until an idea strikes him. "Is there any way you could help Akaashi-san with his summoning? He going to need to hold it for much longer than he did today?"

Iwaizumi stares hard at Akaashi's sleeping face. Kunimi can imagine the gears turning in his mind. Finally, he speaks, low and forced. "I...could try." Hazel eyes meet Kunimi's gaze, "I can try talking to him when he wakes up, but until then I should talk to Tobio."

The response almost made Kunimi feel like he did something wrong. "You don't have to, if either you can't or if it would be uncomfortable. I just thought I would ask."

"No," Iwaizumi shakes his head. "I'll do it. I want to help. It's just," Iwaizumi laughs a little, but there's no real humor in it. "Tobio doesn't like talking about it. What he does."

Kunimi nods in understanding. "If it makes him feel better, this is for a good cause. I guess that would be the only reason why he's helping Akaashi-san in the first place."

Iwaizumi shrugs. "You wouldn't know it, but Tobio has a heart of gold. He'll tell me to. It just might take some convincing."

"Well whatever happens, we appreciate the help you're giving now." Kunimi uses his other hand to run his fingers through Akaashi's hair.

Iwaizumi clears his throat and stands up a little straighter, looking away from Kunimi's ministrations. "I should go find Tobio. The sooner we talk, the better. I'll ask Hinata to get you some lunch."

"Oh." Kunimi looks back to Iwaizumi surprised. "Thank you." Once Iwaizumi leaves Kunimi moves one of the chairs from the wall to the bed's side. He folds his arms on the bed and rests his head next to Akaashi's side.

He watches Akaashi breathe, deep even breaths that relax Kunimi further. He thinks back to the panic he felt during the ritual, the feeling that struck him as Akaashi fell to his knees. Watching Akaashi's peaceful, beautiful face, he never wants to see that happen again. But knowing it's more than likely makes him sick. He hopes that Iwaizumi can help. Hell, maybe he could even do more, something that directly helps Akaashi. He closes his eyes and forces the fear to the back of his mind. He tries to focus on how Akaashi is now, peaceful and beautiful, not what could happen to him later.

As promised, Hinata comes in some time later with a tray of finger foods, all sloppily arranged. "Sorry," he says, "I made them myself, so they might not be so good."

Kunimi sits up and takes the tray, setting it across his lap. "Thank you, I'm sure they'll be fine." Hinata seems to linger for a bit but when he's about to leave Kunimi stops him. "Wait, sorry I just remembered something. Akaashi-san is interested in a flower only grown in Karasuno. Something about it being able to grow in harsh conditions. Do you know what he's talking about?"

The redhead brightens immediately and bounces back towards Kunimi. "That's the Chiisana plant!"

Kunimi flinches at the other's excitement but he nods along anyway. "The reason we're here is mainly for Kageyama's help but I know he's very interested in them. Could you help him find some?"

Hinata nods enthusiastically. "Tsukishima-nii-san grows them! He's really nice, so he lets me play in the garden sometimes."

"Tsukis..? Oh the alchemist. Then I guess it won't be hard to find them." Kunimi smiles at Hinata. "I'll tell Akaashi-san about it when he wakes up. I'm sure it'll make him happy."

"Mhm!" The boy shifts his weight back and forth, looking like he might want to say something, but Kunimi doesn't get a chance to ask what, because the kid blurts out, "How do you know so much about magic if you can't use it?" and immediately claps his hand over his mouth, giving a muffled, "Sorry, I wasn't supposed to ask."

Kunimi is more than surprised by the question. His mind instantly shuts down and he focuses his eyes back to the food on his lap. Which now could be unnecessary, considering how his stomach dropped. "Why weren't you supposed to ask that?"

"Iwaizumi-san says it's rude." Hinata says sheepishly. His fingers part over his mouth so his words come out less muffled. "He says I talk without thinking."

Kunimi looks down to the floor and murmurs to himself. "l could agree with that." Luckily Hinata doesn't hear him, he only looks to him with a confused look on his face. "Sorry. I learned things in my travels." And Kunimi leaves it at that. There's no way that this tiny familiar is going to learn about his past first.

"It's so cool that you travel. I can't leave Karasuno." Hinata offers. His eyes are unnervingly bright. So much so that Kunimi doesn't want to look into them.

Kunimi nods along but doesn't contribute anymore. Hinata is still standing in the room, he doesn't seem to feel out of place by any means but Kunimi wishes he did. Kunimi looks back to Hinata and sighs. "It's as good as it’s bad."

Hinata tilts his head, an unnatural, mechanical sort of movement. "Do you always travel with Akaashi-san? You seem pretty close. Like really close."

Kunimi's eyes go wide as his mouth falls open. He feels heat spread from ear to ear as he turns his gaze down to his lap. He takes a quick glance to Akaashi's sleeping face before shaking his head. "No. I've been traveling alone for years. I've only met Akaashi-san a little more than a week ago."

"He must be special to you for you to go this far for him, though." Hinata prattles on, "I wish I had had someone like that when I was alive."

Kunimi jerks his head up and turns to Hinata. "What?" Suddenly the boy's movements started to make sense in Kunimi's mind. "Kageyama brought you back."

Hinata smiles, bright as the sun shining through the window. "Yep! We were best friends, so he made it his goal to bring me back. He almost died, but he did it. Mostly."  
Kunimi doesn't want to know what mostly means so Kunimi just smiles along, even if it's a bit awkward. Hinata doesn't notice either way, "I'm glad he reached his goal then." At some point, the little redhead seems to realize he's rambling. "Gah! I'm talking too much again! Sorry!"

Kunimi gives him a real smile and nods along. "Maybe a little. Thank you for the food again. We appreciate all your guy's help."

Hinata excuses himself then with a series of embarrassed noises and stuttered "no problem"s. Kunimi sighs as the door closes behind the boy. It's been a long day already, and it's only just past noon. Kunimi looks through all the food that Hinata gave them, feeling marginally bad that he's lost his appetite. He gets up only to set the food on the other chair before coming back to Akaashi's side. He takes Akaashi's hand again and rests his head against the bed.

He's not sure when he falls asleep, but he wakes up to Akaashi's hand running gently through his hair. Kunimi opens his eyes slowly and sits up, causing Akaashi's hand to fall from his head. "You're awake."

"You are too." The mage teases. He looks much better than he did, but his voice is scratchy.

Kunimi smiles. "You seem better. Hinata brought us some food, if you're hungry." Kunimi points over to the other chair.

Akaashi's mouth twists up. "Ah, no thank you. I...don't think I could hold anything down right now."

That makes Kunimi worry again. "Oh, well I hope your appetite comes back soon." Kunimi walks over to the try and grabs some things for himself. Once he sits back down he focuses on Akaashi again. "I asked Hinata about your flowers. He said the alchemist grows some."

"You remembered about the flower...?" It's quiet, and Kunimi almost doesn't catch it. But Akaashi is looking at him all soft and molten like the afternoon sunlight.

"Oh, yes." Kunimi blushes at Akaashi's look. A bright smile forms on Kunimi's face. He's mostly proud at how he's now able to keep eye contact and just be happy remembering. "It was important to you."

Akaashi smiles at him, the one where his eyes crinkle at the corners. The mage eases himself up onto his elbows as he watches Kunimi pick at his food. "Where is Bokuto-san? I can't feel him."

"Oh, I." Kunimi takes a look around the room as if he'll find Bokuto there. "I'm not sure. He hasn't come back in since he left to find Oikawa-san."

"Is he alright?" The mage asks. His hands curl in the thin blanket, worry not showing on his face but in the twitch of his fingers.

"I...I don't know. But I'm sure he is." Kunimi lays his hand on Akaashi's and stands up. "Do you want me to look for him?"

Akaashi doesn't answer right away. Instead, his legs swing off the bed so that he's sitting on the edge of the mattress. His hands are warm as they touch Kunimi's waist gently. "No thank you. I'm sure he's in good hands."

Kunimi straightens out in front of him and rests his forearms on Akaashi's shoulders, linking his hands together. He tilts his head as he leans closer, "Are you sure you're not worried?"

"Our connection is still there." Akaashi traces the slight curve of Kunimi's hip with his fingertips, and Kunimi shivers at the feeling. "If he gets into any trouble, I'm sure Iwaizumi will just blame Oikawa-san anyway."

Kunimi chuckles at that. He's relieved to realize that mentioning Iwaizumi doesn't make his chest hurt anymore, or at least it's more of dull. "I want to let you know. I asked Iwaizumi-san if he would help you."

Akaashi taps his fingers over Kunimi's hip bone. "...and what did he say?"

Kunimi bites his bottom lip before answering. "He said he would talk to Kageyama about it. He wants to help, though."

"He is very kind...as always." Akaashi's voice drops to a whisper.

Kunimi moves his fingers along the side of Akaashi's face. "And you're okay with him helping? If it's hard for you...I can turn his help away."

Akaashi shakes his head, catches Kunimi's fingers with his left hand. "It's for the best. He's very good at what he does, and I'm sure he will be of great help." The mage presses his lips to Kunimi's palm, muttering against his skin. "Thank you for thinking of me."

Kunimi's breath hitches at the gesture. "I wish I could be the one who helps you." Kunimi leans his forehead against Akaashi's. "That's why I worry so much. I can't do anything to help you."

The hand on Kunimi's waist draws him closer. Akaashi's lips fan little puffs of air over Kunimi's chin as the mage speaks. "You have already done so much. You are a blessing to me, Kunimi-kun."

Kunimi moves his hand into Akaashi's hair, loving how much messier it makes it. Kunimi pushes further until their lips touch. It's light, almost timid, as if Akaashi could still be hurt. Akaashi hums against his lips. He presses closer, pulls Kunimi by the waist, until the younger is standing between Akaashi's knees. The mattress is high enough that they're almost eye level. It makes it comfortable for Kunimi to tilt his head just a bit, catches Akaashi's bottom lip with his teeth. Kunimi finds himself smiling into the kiss. There has been a lot of negative thoughts flowing through his mind that, at this point, seem so useless. And hopefully, now that they've reached at least half of their original goal, he could be more comfortable with everything. He's happy. And all he wants is to be happy with Akaashi. But eventually, he needs to breathe and he pulls away. It makes him happy when Akaashi's lips chase his as he leans back, just a little reminder that Akaashi wants him, too. Kunimi leans back in, kissing him sweetly.

They hear a knock on the door and break apart slowly. Kunimi looks over his shoulder to see Iwaizumi walk into the room. "Tobio wanted me to check on you guys."

"I'm feeling much better." The mage hums. Kunimi gets a weird sense of pride when Akaashi's hands don't leave his waist.

Iwaizumi takes in the two with a smile on his face. "I'm glad to hear that." Iwaizumi looks back at the door quickly. "I also wanted to let you know I talked to Tobio about.. about helping you."

Akaashi's face loses the relaxed quality it had. "I...understand if he was not forthcoming."

Iwaizumi shakes his head. "I know. But you need this, he knows that. I'm going to help you."

Akaashi's hands drop from Kunimi's waist. "I assume you need to speak with me, then."

"Yes, I do." Iwaizumi looks at Kunimi. "Would you be joining us?"

Kunimi looks at Akaashi and back to Iwaizumi. Uncertainty swells in his chest again, and he feels especially hesitant now that the warmth of Akaashi's hands is gone. "I...don't know."

Akaashi lightly laces their fingers together. "If you want to, you're more than welcome."

Iwaizumi looks between them, answers before Kunimi can make himself speak. "If you're feeling up to it, we can talk about it over dinner." He looks pointedly at Kunimi. "Both of you."

Kunimi can only nod. Iwaizumi smiles at both of them before he clears his throat. "Well, dinner will be in a few hours." He turns for the door and as he's about the close the door he peeks his head back in. "And try not to stay cooped up in here too long."

"Or, you know, at least air out the room when you're done." Oikawa's voice comes through in a laugh, his wavy brown locks popping up behind Iwaizumi's head.

Kunimi goes bright red and turns back around, shoving his face into Akaashi's shoulder. All he can hear is Akaashi's chuckle before Iwaizumi starts yelling. "Ya! Stop it, Shittykawa!" Oikawa's whining becoming quieter quickly after the door is slammed shut.

Akaashi's laugh rises in volume until he's muffling it into Kunimi's shirt. "I'm so lucky to have friends like this." The mage laughs breathlessly. "Everyone has been so helpful to me."

"That wasn't very helpful." Kunimi grumbles into Akaashi, making the mage laugh harder. Kunimi raises his head and watches Akaashi. He soon finds himself smiling along. "Then we need this to work. Everyone is supporting you and you'll need to be able to leave Fukurodani if you want to see them."

"It will work." Akaashi pulls him closer, his hands back on Kunimi's hips. "Have you...ah, nevermind."

Kunimi hands cup the back of Akaashi's neck. "Have I what?"

Akaashi shakes his head, "It's frivolous."

"I don't care." Kunimi smiles at him and run his fingers back through Akaashi's hair. "What were you going to ask me?"

The mage exhales slowly. "Have you thought about what you'll do when we're done here?"

The smile slips from Kunimi's face and he stiffens in Akaashi's hold. He distantly realizes that he can see the nervousness grow in Akaashi's eyes. "I have." Kunimi can't quite get himself to look at him so he moves his head into the other's shoulder. "I don't know. But I don't want to lose you."

The mage lets out an uneasy breath. "I feel the same. But I won't try to tie you down."

Kunimi presses light kisses onto Akaashi's neck. "I know." Kunimi stands straight, takes a deep breath, and looks into Akaashi's eyes. "Do you want to know why I travel? Why I even started."

Akaashi's hands slide to the backs of Kunimi's thighs, pull him forward until he's settled in the mage's lap. The new position is so casually intimate that Kunimi has to take another minute to steady his breathing. Akaashi looks up at him with gentle eyes. "I would like to know, if you'll tell me."

Kunimi nods and presses their foreheads together. "I've been traveling for almost four years now. My home life was... I'm not even sure how to describe it. Those people... it was probably the most degrading period of my life."

"Kitagawa daiichi, right?" Akaashi whispers into the space between them.

Kunimi let's out a breath through his nose, almost like he tried to laugh. "Yes, as you guessed before." Kunimi sits up straight and traces his fingers along Akaashi's shoulders. "I was from a very magically powerful family. An elite family that wouldn't accept anything less. Which made it awful, for someone who couldn't use magic."  
Akaashi glides his hands up and down Kunimi's back in soothing motions. "So, you ran away."

Kunimi stiffens but breathes through his initial panic. Akaashi isn't accusing him, only trying to keep him going. "I wouldn't say it like that, but yes. At that point it seemed like it was my only option."

Akaashi is looking at him calmly, but there's a shift in his energy that makes Kunimi wary. "I don't blame you."

Kunimi ignores the feeling momentarily, enough for him to finish his point. "My home was something I only wanted to leave. But you.." Kunimi cups Akaashi's cheeks with his hands. He gives him a quick kiss before continuing. "All I want is to stay with you."

The mage doesn't speak, doesn't have the words to say, so he just pulls Kunimi in and claims his lips. There's another change in his magic like a wave, but it's good. It's fresh, cozy and giddy, almost overwhelming.

Kunimi's hands slides into Akaashi's hair. His body relaxes against Akaashi's chest and lets him lead the kiss. It's slow but it makes him feel excited. Soon he breaks the kiss to take a breath. "My point is staying wherever you are isn't tying me down."

"Then stay." And then Akaashi is kissing him again, swiping his tongue over the younger's bottom lip before sucking on it gently. Kunimi groans and presses himself closer to Akaashi. 

"You make a very compelling argument." 

He feels Akaashi smile into their next kiss and it makes Kunimi feel warm. Akaashi flops back on the bed with a smile, leaving Kunimi straddling him. Not for the first time, and not even close to the last, Kunimi thinks that Akaashi really is beautiful. There's dark circles under his eyes, and he looks paler than usual, but his eyes are shining and his face is open. Kunimi wants nothing more than to kiss those perfect pink lips again, so he does, because he can. Akaashi's hands are solid on his hips as they keep Kunimi grounded. Kunimi relaxes himself until their chests are flush against each other. Akaashi hums contently into the kiss. But that hum soon turns into a quiet moan as Kunimi sucks on his bottom lip, mirroring the other's actions from before.

Kunimi's shirt rides up with his movement and Akaashi takes full advantage of it, slipping his fingers over the exposed skin as if memorizing every inch. Kunimi shivers at the touch. Akaashi's fingers glide over the younger's spine, bringing a whimper out of him. "A-Akaashi-san."

Akaashi cracks his eyes open. "Hm? What it is, Kunimi-kun?"

"I just.." Kunimi lets out a sigh. Akaashi's fingers are leaving goosebumps down his entire back. Kunimi rests his head against Akaashi's chest. "Feels good."

Bright sunlight warms the bare skin on Kunimi's back where Akaashi's fingers trail lightly. The mage doesn't press further, nor does he try to get Kunimi's lips back on his own. He just continues his gentle ministrations. It makes Kunimi smile against his chest. Kunimi runs his nose along Akaashi's neck, taking in his scent. Kunimi's arms wind around his neck too, cuddling just that bit closer to Akaashi. HIs fingers are starting to relax Kunimi, even when his fingernails lightly scratch him.

"I apologize if I scared you earlier." Akaashi's voice is close to his ear and sends a shiver down his spine. "I just pushed too hard. But I know now that I can do it."

"I know." Kunimi sighs, the breath making Akaashi's skin warm. "Do you.. Are you going to try again before we leave?"

Akaashi takes a moment to answer, choosing his words carefully. "I have to. It will not be pleasant, but I need to be able to do it on my own."

"Okay." Kunimi kisses Akaashi's neck lightly. "I want you to succeed. And I'll be there for you, not just whine from a distance."

Akaashi chuckles. "Even if that's all you do, I would still want you around."

The notion makes Kunimi smile. "Still, I want to actually be of help to you."

"You can be my emotional support." The mage props his heels on the bed to get more comfortable, raising his knees behind Kunimi.

Kunimi sits back up and runs a hand down Akaashi's chest. "I'll be anything you need me to be." 

He leans forward again, reclaiming Akaashi's lips. Their tongues glide together with something like practiced ease. Akaashi shudders underneath him, eyes blown black as Kunimi breaks for air some minutes later. 

"Don't tempt me."

Kunimi chuckles and he starts to runs his fingers under Akaashi's shirt. "Why not?"

"I might not let you leave this bed." The skin under Kunimi's fingers is hot and smooth and he wants oh so badly to see Akaashi bare once again, but he doesn't look away from the emerald gaze locking him in place.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Kunimi wants to sound suave, but honestly he can hear his voice shaking.

Akaashi laughs, just air passing through his lips. "You're the one who gets embarrassed." Akaashi reminds him with a teasing smile, "I didn't take you for one to want to do illicit things in other people's homes."

The blush flares back onto Kunimi's cheeks. That makes him break eye contact to look off to the side. "I...you make it hard for me to not want to."

"Wait until tonight." Akaashi presses his lips into the curve of Kunimi's neck. Kunimi isn't sure if he shivers from the kiss or the promise under those words. He nods along with a shaky breath. He has a hard time trying to keep inappropriate thoughts out of his head. There's a smirk on Akaashi's lips, as if he knows what is going through Kunimi's head. Kunimi clears his throat. 

"Does that mean you want to explore or should we just stay in here until dinner?"

Akaashi settles his hands on Kunimi's thighs, dragging them up and down lightly, teasingly. "We could do both." His breath is hot on Kunimi's ear, "Maybe just a taste of what's for tonight."

Kunimi doesn't dare move. Akaashi moves his lips down Kunimi's neck, making the younger shiver. "Taste?"

Akaashi sucks on his collar bone, just hard enough to make Kunimi gasp quietly. "Mhmm."

Kunimi can't help moving his hips against Akaashi's. The friction causes Kunimi's gasp to turn into a moan. Akaashi's hands appear on his waist, pushing down hard enough to keep him in place. Kunimi whines at the loss of movement but Akaashi just continues sucking lightly at his neck. He let's go for a moment to kiss the skin under Kunimi's ear. "Let's not get too excited now." He ruts his hips forward again in a fit of petulance. It draws a breathy laugh from Akaashi. "Disobedient."

"You're the one who said we should continue." Kunimi huffs. Kunimi cups Akaashi's head and moves him enough to kiss him fully. Kunimi bites lightly at Akaashi's bottom lip, making the mage groan.

Akaashi's lips are pliant against his own and they taste strange, probably whatever was in that water from earlier. It doesn't both Kunimi at all, mainly because the feel of those slightly chapped lips is electrifying.

Akaashi let's Kunimi kiss him for a few more minutes before he pulls back slightly. Kunimi tries to follow but Akaashi stops him. "I also said just a taste."

Kunimi tries not to whine, he really does. But there's a note of impudence in his voice anyway. "You're a tease, Akaashi-san."

Akaashi smiles. He rubs his thumbs into Kunimi's waist as a calming gesture. "Just wait for tonight. We can get a room at an inn. It'll be just you and me. Then I'll do whatever you want me to."

Kunimi swallows audibly. That thought was so very tempting, so he relents and sits up straight, looking down at the mage under him. "I'll hold you to that."

Akaashi runs his fingers along Kunimi's jaw and smiles up at him. "I am a man of my word."

Kunimi closes his eyes and just enjoys the simple affection. But he can't help the feeling of anxiety creeping back up his spine. Because before he could have time with Akaashi, they had some things to talk about with Iwaizumi and Kageyama. He doesn't know what those things might be, but it makes him half sick with fear. He's not sure he can handle seeing Akaashi collapse again.

Akaashi must see the anxiousness on his face because he sits up. His hand becomes a bit firmer against his face. "Hey. Everything is going to be alright."

The hand against Kunimi's cheek is the one he'd sliced open earlier. He can feel the blood pulsing under the skin, like a reminder that Akaashi is still there. Akaashi kisses Kunimi's other cheek. "If you don't want to be there when I talk to Iwaizumi, I understand."

"I want to be there. I have to get used to it," Kunimi tries to smile, "if I'm going to stay with you."

"I promise most of my work isn't this.. dark." Akaashi kisses different spots across Kunimi's face. "You won't have to get used to it."

Kunimi's lips twitch upwards when Akaashi kisses the bridge of his nose. The long term implications make a giddy bubble rise in his chest, dissolving the blanket of anxiety over his shoulders. "Maybe we should go join the others. I can't shake the feeling that Oikawa-san is right outside the door."

Akaashi smiles and gives Kunimi one last kiss on the lips. "I suppose we have been in here for quite some time."

Kunimi climbs off and offers Akaashi his hand, though he knows that the mage is perfectly capable of walking on his own. Akaashi takes his hand regardless and twines their fingers together gently. They pause at the door, just long enough for Akaashi to give Kunimi a supportive smile. Akaashi opens the door, surprised to see no one around. He leads them out of the room and back towards the front of the house. They find their way to what looks like a living room, where Oikawa and Iwaizumi are sitting.

Iwaizumi is making a face while Oikawa laughs at him. The dark mage turns when they come in, as if he was expecting them. "Look, Iwa-chan, they actually came out!"  
Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and hits the back of Oikawa's shoulder. "Of course they would come out you idiot." Iwaizumi looks over to the couple and smiles a them. "I'm glad you are feeling better, Akaashi."

Oikawa sticks his tongue out childishly and Akaashi smiles. "Thank you. You've made a lovely home here, Iwaizumi." The mage gestures to the flowers on the mantle, seemingly fresh cut and newly bloomed. "The chrysanthemums look beautiful."

"Thank you." Iwaizumi looks over to the flowers and smiles. "Tobio likes the brightness. I swear he would have the entire house covered in flowers if he could."

Kunimi watches something flicker behind Akaashi's eyes as the mage takes in Iwaizumi's fond gaze. He squeezes his fingers, speaks to fill the silence that's lasted a beat too long. "How do you even have time to maintain a garden?"

Iwaizumi breaks away from the flowers back to Kunimi. "Oh, it's more of a hobby." Iwaizumi let's out a laugh. "To be honest, we cheat a little. Suga helps us out with his magic."

"Sounds like someone else." Kunimi hip checks Akaashi with a little laugh.

Iwaizumi gives them a confused look before Kunimi explains. "There's a garden in Fukurodani that Akaashi-san takes care of. And by taking care, he uses his magic to keep them healthy." Kunimi looks back at Akaashi with an almost proud smile on his face.

Akaashi's bottom lip just barely juts out in the most adorable version of a pout Kunimi has ever seen. "I’m a very busy man. I don't have time to garden."

Iwaizumi's laugh distracts Kunimi away from Akaashi. "I'm glad you found something to take care of. Is it somewhere in the city? I might remember it."

"I started it after you left. When you taught me how to grow roses." Akaashi smiles at his memory.

When Kunimi sees Iwaizumi's gaze turn soft, it makes him instantly regret ever bringing the garden. He squeezes Akaashi's hand just a bit harder and tries to breath through the anxiety. They've talked about it, Akaashi wants him. He hates that he keeps forgetting that. But it's hard to remember when Iwaizumi's shoulders relax into his chair and he smiles. Easy, open, and directly at Akaashi. "I remember that. You kept getting mad at the roses for pricking you."

"They made my fingers bleed, how wouldn't I get mad?" Akaashi's tone becomes light, matching Iwaizumi. It's not until he feels the tension in Kunimi's hand that he realizes something is wrong. His eyes snap to the younger man, worry clear in his gaze and the shift of his magic around them.

"Kunimi-kun?"

Kunimi shakes his head in small movements and tries to give Akaashi the best smile he can. "I'm fine." Akaashi doesn't really look convinced so Kunimi continues. "Trust me."

Akaashi sighs, but he doesn't seem satisfied with the answer. His hand leaves Kunimi's for only a second before he tugs Kunimi closer, his arm slinging casually around the younger's waist. "You two should come sit down." Oikawa coos. "Iwa-chan, you're being such a bad host."

Iwaizumi looks like he's lost for words at the moment so Akaashi steps forward, bringing Kunimi with him. "We would love to join you." There is a small couch sitting a bit off and perpendicular to where the others are seated. He sits on the far side, hoping that if Kunimi physical separates him and Iwaizumi it would make Kunimi feel better.  
It seems to work, for the most part. Kunimi leans almost unconsciously into Akaashi's side, and Oikawa picks up a new conversation topic. Not that his bright mocha eyes miss any of their interactions, not at all. Kunimi doesn't participate much, choosing to only when he's directly spoken to. Most of the time he's just praying that Oikawa won't bring up anything about it. He doesn't want to start anything in front of Iwaizumi and he knows he's overreacting. He wishes after everything they talked about, he wouldn't be bothered by their history anymore.

By some stroke of luck, the dark mage keeps his observations to himself. He focuses more on making friendly conversation and trying to get as much of Iwaizumi's attention as humanly possible. After a while, he looks at Akaashi. "Oh, Akaashi-san, I wanted to let you know that Bokuto-san is resting in another room. Your little stunt downstairs took a toll on him as well." The words are sharp, but not unkind.

Akaashi opens his mouth to speak but he stops himself. He can't stop the guilty look from developing on his face. He looks back at Oikawa and nods. "Thank you.. for taking care of him. I'm sure he appreciated your presence."

"All creatures of the demonic do." Oikawa says airily, and Kunimi wants to smack the smirk off his face.

Luckily, it seems Iwaizumi has the same thought. He hits Oikawa’s shoulder again, "Don't be gross." Iwaizumi looks like he wants to reach out to Akaashi but thinks better of it. "You don't need to worry. He lasted almost an hour after you fell asleep. He should be just fine soon."

Oikawa rubs his shoulder sulkily, but backs his friend up anyway. "I should probably go wake him. He will want to know that you're up."

Akaashi moves like he wants to stand but the weight to his side reminds him to keep still. "Thank you, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa stands and exits the room with a flourish and an exaggerated wink to Kunimi. "Then I'll be off."

Kunimi grimaces and sinks back into Akaashi. Iwaizumi laughs awkwardly as he watches Oikawa leave the room. "Sorry about him. He's actually a pretty sincere person. He just likes to be flashy."

Akaashi waves it off with a small smile. "Don't worry about it. He's quite amusing, even if he does lead on my familiar."

Kunimi looks out the doorway Oikawa left from. "I don't think he's trying to lead him on." Both Akaashi and Iwaizumi look to Kunimi. Kunimi isn't sure if it's because he actually spoke or they were just surprised by what he said. "I think he knows how Bokuto feels. He knows not to go too far."

"That's a lot of faith, coming from someone who seems to dislike him." Iwaizumi muses.

Kunimi bristles and looks down at his hands. "We spoke about it this morning. I don't...dislike him. I just don't understand him."

That makes Iwaizumi laugh, startling Kunimi a bit. The older man's eyes sparkle with mirth as he throws a tick arm over the back of his chair. "No one really does. Maybe that's why he likes demons so much."

Before Kunimi can respond Oikawa comes back in the room with Bokuto following behind. He looks tired, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand. When he sees Akaashi he makes a beeline to him and sits close to him on the couch. Akaashi almost instantly has a hand in Bokuto's hair, petting him gently. 

"Are you alright?" He mumbles to his familiar. Bokuto hums and puts his head onto Akaashi's shoulder. His arms wrap around Akaashi's arm, hugging it to his chest. 

"I'm okay. I'm just tired."

The strong scent of sulfur hits Kunimi as Bokuto leans further into Akaashi. It makes him want to cover his nose and cough. He vaguely remembers Iwaizumi asking Bokuto if he needed an 'energy boost' and he has to wonder if the new, unpleasant smell has something to do with it. Akaashi doesn't seem too bothered by the smell and continues to run his fingers through Bokuto's hair, smiling when the familiar hums at the affection. "Do you want me to send you back?"

"No." The word is muffled into Akaashi's shoulder. "Wanna stay with 'Kaashi and Kunimi-kun."

"Okay." Across from them, Oikawa takes his previous seat and watches the interaction. At first it makes Kunimi nervous, but he sees the fondness in his eyes that causes him to question the feeling. He meets the mage's eye and the look is gone. Oikawa flits his eyes back over to his best friend, any gentle look gone with the flick of his bangs. It makes Kunimi question if he had seen it at all.

Soon Kageyama walks through the doorway but stops from going in too far. "I'm glad you two are awake. Dinner will be ready soon."

Iwaizumi looks up, attentive and bright eyed. "Oh, Tobio. Do you need help in the kitchen?"

Kageyama looks at Iwaizumi with a small smile. "Yes, I actually do." Iwaizumi immediately stands up and walks to Kageyama. Once he's there he places his hand on Kageyama's hip and walks them out of the room.

Kunimi looks over to Akaashi only to find that Bokuto is already looking at him. Akaashi raises an eyebrow at the both of them before avoiding eye contact completely. "I'm just fine. You don't have to look at me like that."

They’re both too concerned about Akaashi to realize that Oikawa is still watching them. "So I see you and Iwa-chan have some history, huh."

"I'm surprised that you don't know." Akaashi answers evenly.

"He doesn't tell me everything, you know." Oikawa leans back in his chair and glances his gaze to Kunimi for a split second. He just shrugs and looks straight into Akaashi's eyes. "But he told me enough. I'm more surprised that you're still letting it have an effect. Especially on your lover."

Akaashi makes a huffing sound through his nose, angles himself more in front of Kunimi as if to shield him from Oikawa. "If you know, then you know that it doesn't matter any longer." Ice practically hangs from every word as the magic around them turns chilly. "So keep your mouth shut. Kageyama-kun doesn't need to know."

Oikawa's face grows hard but he doesn't seem to be bothered or offended. "You're right. Tobio-chan doesn't need to know." Oikawa crosses his arms. "Then you should stop making it so damn obvious."

"Obvious? I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Akaashi leans into the couch, like he's shrinking away.

Oikawa scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Oh please. You two can't even be in the same room with him without one of you acting awkward." Oikawa's eyes pass over Bokuto and something on his face causes Oikawa to sigh and lean forward. "Look, I understand that either you are over him or you want to be." He gives a small smile to Kunimi. "But you should have prepared yourself better to see him. Neither Tobio or Kunimi deserve the anxiety."

"Oikawa." The voice is sharp and cold as steel, and most surprisingly to Kunimi, it comes from Bokuto. The familiar is now sitting up straight with his arms crossed over his broad chest, a pained look in his eyes. "He's trying, alright?"

Bokuto and Oikawa share a long look before Oikawa sighs again. He flops back against the chair. "Fine. I'm sorry." He finally looks at Akaashi and can see how guilty he looks. Oikawa doesn't feel bad, he knows he is right. "Besides, you and Kunimi-kun are much better for each other. If that helps any."

"I know." Akaashi says. It's a non answer. But it's enough. His hand squeezes Kunimi's tightly, a reassurance he hopes Kunimi understands.

Oikawa glances at their hands before standing up. "Well now that I got that off my chest, I'm going to check on dinner." Oikawa gives them a little wave and walks out of the room.


	12. Small Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "These little changes will help, but since you're not practiced in dark arts, it comes down to one big problem. You need more blood."
> 
> "Mine." Kunimi speaks up almost instantly. He ignores Akaashi's sharp look and leans forward, looking straight at Kageyama. "Let him use mine."
> 
> Kageyama furrows his brows. "Kunimi-kun, that's-"
> 
> "Let him do it." He's cut off by his husband. Iwaizumi's hand settles on the back of Kageyama's neck, fingers firm on his pulse. He speaks again, less forcefully this time. "I think we should let him do it."

Akaashi stares after him long after he's gone. The only dynamic thing in the room is the magic fluctuating from Akaashi in abnormal pulses. Half of Kunimi wants to detach himself from it, but something tells him to stay where he is, holding onto the mage.

"I'm sorry." Bokuto speaks up in the silence. "I should have stopped him before he went too far."

"It's not your fault. Besides," Akaashi mutters, "he's not wrong, is he?"

Kunimi leans his head against Akaashi's shoulder. "It's okay." He can feel Akaashi stiffen slightly. "It's just as much my fault. I can't control my fears and I just end up making everything awkward."

Akaashi sighs, deep and weary sounding. "Don't blame yourself, Kunimi-kun. This is just Oikawa-san's odd way of protecting Kageyama-kun."

"Well hopefully he won't bring it up again during dinner." Bokuto states as he wraps his arm around Akaashi's back with his hand landing on the back of Kunimi's neck. "Just don't think about Iwaizumi. Focus on each other."

A sly smile crosses Akaashi's face and he looks at Kunimi out of the corner of his eye. However, his words are directed at Bokuto. "Bokuto-san, would you mind staying with Oikawa again tonight?"

Bokuto looks confused. "I can. Are you okay with me being with him after that?"

"Oikawa-san is not a threat." Akaashi untwists his fingers from Kunimi's, instead slipping his arm around the younger's waist. His voice is just a purr that makes Kunimi flush red. "Like you said, I need to focus on Kunimi-kun."

Bokuto beams and nods excitingly at Akaashi. "Then of course I'll stay with Oikawa." Bokuto moves his hand up to ruffle Kunimi's hair. "I hope you two have fun tonight."

Kunimi blushes while Akaashi laughs. "Thank you. We should go see how dinner is coming."

Just as they're standing up, Hinata pokes his head past the doorway. "Kageyama wants me to show you to the dinner table. So follow me please!"

Bokuto shrugs, taking the lead and following the little readhead through the hall, around the corner, through another hall, and finally into a room decorated floor to ceiling with forest imagery. At first Kunimi is a bit shocked by the decor until he remembers what Iwaizumi said about the flowers. The table itself is a bit small but they are able to fit all seven of them. There are three chairs along one of the longer sides so Hinata asks them to sit there. Hinata sits at one of the end spots. "They're going to bring out the food soon so hold on."

Oikawa seems to have been roped into helping, as he comes out with a steaming tray of food. He's followed closely by Iwaizumi and Kageyama, each having another tray in hand. Kageyama sets his tray at the edge of the table and starts dealing out plates and cups while his husband and Oikawa start dishing out rice, fish, and a variety of foods Kunimi hasn't tried before. Kunimi feels a bit awkward being served like this but he stays quiet. They're done fairly quickly and settle in with Kageyama sitting across from Kunimi and Iwaizumi is next to him. Instead of Kunimi, Akaashi speaks first. 

"Thank you two so much. We really appreciate your hospitality and help."

Kageyama looks down at the table, pink dusting the apples of his cheeks. "It's nothing."

Iwaizumi smiles at Kageyama and runs his hand over the other's forearm. "Our home is always open to friends."

There's an awkward silence before Oikawa claps his hands together. "Well, let's eat before the good gets cold. Tobio-chan worked hard to prepare this, after all."

They all agree and begin eating. Kunimi is instantly hit with how delicious the food is. He could tell Akaashi was surprised too, but it was actually Bokuto who makes any sort of reaction. Kunimi is enjoying the food so much that he almost forgets about the conversation they are supposed to be having soon. Kunimi finds that he really doesn't mind Kageyama at all when the necromancer isn't yelling at his collapsed friend. In fact, he finds the blue eyed mage to be charming in an awkward, slightly comical way. Oddly enough, they don't speak much, except for Bokuto and Hinata who seem to be getting along quite well. Kageyama is watching their interactions but Kunimi can tell his mind is in another place.

Kunimi glances at Akaashi. The mage is looking stubbornly at Oikawa and when Kunimi looks to the other side of the table, he knows why. Iwaizumi is tracing his fingers distractedly up and down Kageyama's arm. Both of them are looking at the familiars, but Iwaizumi gives constant glances to his husband. Kunimi bites his lip. Being in a situation like this, even after what all was said, it still felt awkward. He knows Akaashi wants to be with him but he's sure there is still a part of him that wants to be with Iwaizumi too. But instead of feeling detached because of it, he only wants to hold onto Akaashi more. He places his hand on Akaashi's elbow just trying to get his attention.

Akaashi glances at him, but finishes his mouthful of food before he speaks. "Yes?"

Kunimi makes sure to look straight into Akaashi's eyes. "What happened to focusing on me?"

A smile works across the mage's face and he covers Kunimi's hand with his own. "If you want attention, just say so."

Kunimi smiles back, even though it's not as honest as he wants it to be. "I do want your attention. But it's more that I don't want him to have your attention."

Something like possessiveness flashes over Akaashi's eyes. He leans in to whisper hotly in Kunimi's ear. "It sounds to me like you're impatient for tonight."

Kunimi fights the blush off his cheeks but he can't keep it off his ears. It makes Akaashi smile as he leans back. "You're right. In more ways than one."

The mage narrows his eyes, but there's still a playful look behind the dark of his iris. "Behave."

When Kunimi looks forward he accidentally makes eye contact with Oikawa. The dark mage has an almost satisfied smirk on his face that makes Kunimi nervous.

"Kunimi-kun," Oikawa calls his name like a taunt, "let's go out tonight. You and I can relax while Tobio-chan and Akaashi-san do boring things." It's a test, and Kunimi knows it.

Kunimi smiles at him kind, even though his eyes tell a much different story. And if Oikawa is going to try and rise something out of him, he might as well hit two birds with one stone. "Sorry Oikawa-san, but Akaashi-san and I actually have plans for the night. I'm sure Bokuto-san would love to join you instead."

Instead of looking disappointed, or affronted, or whatever else Kunimi may have thought, Oikawa just smiles. It's slow and creeps across his face like a vine, and Kunimi hates it. "I see. Well, I do hope the two of you have fun." The dark mage changes his expression in a moment, flicking to his bright and cheery self before anyone can comment on the obvious innuendo. "Kouta-chan, come play with me again tonight. Iwa-chan is an old man now and can't have fun."

Both Iwaizumi and Bokuto react at the same time. Iwaizumi let's out an offended shout while Bokuto cheers happily. "Of course I'll go with you!" Iwaizumi almost looks like he's pouting which makes Kageyama smile. He rubs his hand along Iwaizumi's shoulder as a comfort.

"You could go too, if you want." Kageyama says, though he sounds reluctant.

Iwaizumi turns his head, surprised at Kageyama. They share a kind look before Iwaizumi shakes his head. "No. I think I should stay here tonight." He turns back to Oikawa. "Besides, I'm sure he'll be here for a few days. There's always then, right Oikawa?"

Oikawa says, "Of course." and Kunimi can't help but feel like he missed something.

There's an odd silence in the air and the only one who doesn't seem to be bothered by it is Oikawa. It goes on for another minute or so before Akaashi clears his throat.   
"I don't mean to break the conversation but.. there was something we needed to discuss."

Kageyama snaps his gaze away from Iwaizumi for the first time in a while. "Yes. We should go to my study. This isn't...dinner table conversation."

As they finish their food a sinking feeling develops in Kunimi's stomach. He's almost remorseful because now some of the food has lost its taste. He has no choice but to watch as Kageyama stands up. "Hinata, can you clear the table once everyone is done? Akaashi-san, if you would follow me."

Hinata makes an affirmative noise, seemingly unbothered by the tension around him. Iwaizumi stands as well, his eyes focused on Kunimi. "Kunimi-san, you should come too."

Kunimi stares at his plate for another moment until he processes when Iwaizumi said. He stands up slowly and when he looks up, Kageyama is already walking out of the room with Iwaizumi following close behind. Akaashi holds out his hand, which Kunimi takes gratefully. Their fingers tangle together like a practised art. It does wonders to calm Kunimi's nerves, though he distantly thinks that he's not the one that should be nervous. Kageyama leads them to a room down the long hallway, a large space lined entirely with bookshelves but for the one where an oak desk takes up most of the corner. There's a small couch in the opposite corner where Kageyama directs them to sit. He walks back to his desk and moves the chair in front of them, sitting in it when he's done. Iwaizumi stands behind the chair with his arms leaning across the top. Something about it makes Kunimi feel intimidated.

"Akaashi-san, what happened today cannot happen again." Kageyama starts, glancing at his husband over his shoulder. "Hajime has drafted a blueprint, so to speak, a way to improve the summoning. But we need to know more."

Akaashi glances to Iwaizumi quickly before answering. "I agree. What do you need to know?"

Iwaizumi speaks up, the tips of his fingers idly tracing the nape of Kageyama's neck. "How did the prince die? Specifically."

"Specifically, I'm honestly not sure. We were told he was murdered by our neighboring town many years ago. But if what king told us is true, he was killed by a dagger through the heart."

Iwaizumi mutters something about keeping the dagger in the ritual, and Kunimi can see the gears turning in Kageyama's head. The necromancer taps his fingers in thought. "Do you know his given name?"

"I believe it was Kenshin. His name is Ukai Kenshin."

Kageyama jots something on a piece of paper with a sharp nod. Iwaizumi leans on his forearms, chin coming to rest on Kageyama's head. "There's a very specific ritual process when it comes to necromancy. If we change too much, you won't be bringing back a soul. Too little, and you're going to end up on the floor again, or worse." He pins Akaashi with serious hazel eyes. "These little changes will help, but since you're not practiced in dark arts, it comes down to one big problem. You need more blood."

"Mine." Kunimi speaks up almost instantly. He ignores Akaashi's sharp look and leans forward, looking straight at Kageyama. "Let him use mine."

Kageyama furrows his brows. "Kunimi-kun, that's-"

"Let him do it." He's cut off by his husband. Iwaizumi's hand settles on the back of Kageyama's neck, fingers firm on his pulse. He speaks again, less forcefully this time. "I think we should let him do it."

Kunimi stares at Iwaizumi for a moment before nodding to Kageyama. "Please. If I can help what happened this morning never happen again, I want to help."

Kageyama shares a look with his husband, blue eyes unsure and asking. He must find the answer he's looking for, because he turns to Akaashi. "It is up to you, Akaashi-san."

Kunimi continues looking forward. He knows Akaashi is studying him but he can't look. "I don't want to risk you." Kunimi can feel disappointment rise quickly inside him until he hears Akaashi sigh. "But I know how much you want to help." Akaashi looks at both Kageyama and Iwaizumi. "Just please, make sure he's the most unaffected."

Iwaizumi looks Akaashi in the eye, unflinching. "I promise, Akaashi. I'll keep him out of harm's way."

"Thank you." Akaashi sounds relieved, which makes Kunimi feel odd. He's not sure if he should be happy or disappointed. But he settles on at least being satisfied he can actually do something. "So what do we have to do?"

Iwaizumi and Kageyama share another look that Kunimi can't read. There's a cock of Kageyama's eyebrow and a shake of Iwaizumi's head, arms coming to run through his short hair. "Give me until tomorrow to rework the casting." Iwaizumi decides. "To get some rest, relax until we can try again tomorrow afternoon. I'll figure something out."

Akaashi stands and offers his hand out to Kageyama. The young mage shakes it hesitantly. "I want to thank you two again. I will pay back this debt."

"It's no trouble for a friend." Kageyama says quietly. "I know you would do the same for us."

"If either of you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask." Akaashi turns to Kunimi and lightly rests his hand on his shoulder. "We should probably head out."

Kunimi leans into the touch, but still isn't able to look at the mage. So, he just nods and bows his head. "Thank you for everything, Kageyama-kun, Iwaizumi-san."

Iwaizumi smiles bright, making Kunimi blink at him in surprise. "The same applies to you, you know. Anyone important as you are to Akaashi is a friend to us."

A blush burns on Kunimi's face, but it brings out a smile. Akaashi smiles too, nudges Kunimi gently towards the door. "We will see you tomorrow. Have a good evening."

As they're walking out of the room Akaashi's hand falls to Kunimi's waist. This is the first time when he's had so many friends and positive people in his life, and he can thank Akaashi for all of it. "Akaashi-san?" He can't keep the nervousness out of his voice. "Thank you.. for agreeing to letting me help you."

Akaashi looks at him curiously before he scoffs, but it's as good natured as the smile on his face. "Don't be ridiculous. I should be thanking you."

Kunimi shakes his head. "I know you want to keep me safe." Kunimi stops their walk and turns in front of him. "But now I can actually help you and not feel useless on the sidelines. We'll be careful."

Akaashi cups Kunimi's face in his hands, tracing his thumbs over his cheekbones. "You're sacrificing so much for me. I hope I can be worth it for you."

Kunimi's hands come up to cover Akaashi's. "It's not a sacrifice to me. And believe me, you've already done so much for me without a second thought. You are entirely worth it."

Something like a warm breeze weaves into the buzz of Akaashi's magic, staining Kunimi's cheeks pink and softening the angles of Akaashi's face. "We should go find an inn." His hands fall back to Kunimi's waist to guide him down the hall once more, "I believe I have a promise to make good on."

Kunimi smiles leans into Akaashi as they walk. "Do you think we should tell Bokuto before we leave?"

"I suppose we should." Akaashi sighs, but turns back into the dining room anyway. Bokuto is looking down at Oikawa from where he's sitting on the table, golden eyes snapping up when he senses Akaashi.

"Akaashi! How did it go?"

"It went well." Bokuto smiles proudly at his mage. "We are going to head out for the night. Oikawa-san, I trust you to take care of him for me."

Oikawa smiles with a cock of his head, all charm and signature brightness. "Leave him to me, Akaashi-san!"

Akaashi and Kunimi wave their goodbyes to the others as Akaashi ushers them out the room. Akaashi gives him a quick peck on the cheek before they leave the house. Kunimi leads them to a little inn on the far side of town, shyly walking in after Akaashi. The mage greets the clerk with a polite smile and a request for a single bedroom, and the odd look she gives them makes Kunimi's face heat up.

Akaashi keeps the polite look on his face the entire time, moving the clerk along until he exchanges the key for money. Akaashi thanks her before leading Kunimi to their room up the stairs. As soon as the door clicks shut behind them, Akaashi drops his bag and spreads out on the bed. As ungraceful as the action is, Kunimi finds heat stirring in his stomach. They had come here alone. For the purpose of, according to Akaashi, whatever they wanted. The multitude of possibilities was dizzying.

After setting his own things down, Kunimi walks slowly over to Akaashi. He's not sure what to do and his mind is racing. Akaashi seems to have the complete opposite mindset, the smile on his face is playful. He raises himself onto his elbows and pats the space on the bed next to him. Kunimi climbs onto the bed gingerly. His hands are shaking as Akaashi takes them in his own with a coy smile. "So, I'm yours for the night. What would you like to do?"

"I...I'm not sure." Kunimi's smile turns shy. "There are so many things running through my mind."

Akaashi runs his hand up Kunimi's arm. "Like what?"

"Like you. What we were talking about earlier." Kunimi shivers when Akaashi's hand moves across his shoulder and down his back. "I'm not used to starting these things."

"That's okay." Akaashi says, voice quiet and low. He shifts closer to Kunimi, but waits for the younger to close the gap. "Let's just see where this goes tonight."

Kunimi nods slowly before leaning into Akaashi's chest. He brushes his fingers across Akaashi's jaw line. "I can agree with that."


	13. Distracting Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you have any ideas yet, Kunimi-kun?"
> 
> Kunimi leans the side of his head against Akaashi's. His breath is a bit harsh when he speaks. "I...I just wanted to leave my marks on you."

Kunimi kisses Akaashi lightly, enjoying the softness of the touch. Akaashi lets the kiss stay like that for a while, just chaste, slow movements of skin on skin. But the pace soon becomes too slow for the heat building up between them, and the mage catches Kunimi's bottom lip with his teeth.

Akaashi sucks on Kunimi's lip until he hears the younger moan out. Satisfied, he let's go and leans himself against the pillows and headboard. His hands move Kunimi to him so he's straddling Akaashi's lap. His hands stop at his hips. His fingertips finding the skin under Kunimi's shirt as he claims his lips again.

This kiss is less gentle, just on the edge of impatience. Akaashi's fingers are hot on Kunimi's skin, and the younger is all at once hit with the sensation of being entirely too warm. But the mage's hands grip his waist and guide him to move. The first touch is electric. Akaashi moves with him, grinding up as he pulls Kunimi down.

Kunimi hums into Akaashi's mouth as his hands move up Akaashi's chest and onto his shoulders. The feeling is bringing back memories of their last time and it makes Kunimi excited. Kunimi trails his lips down Akaashi's jaw to the base of his neck, wanting to leave marks the same way Akaashi did before.

The mage makes a breathy sound as Kunimi sucks hard over the column of his throat. His hands fall to grip at Kunimi's thighs, blunt nails pressing through fabric. One of Kunimi's hands moves into Akaashi's hair and grips hard. Akaashi moans out, his hands finding their way to Kunimi's ass. Kunimi leans his head back only enough to see the darkening mark he's made. He can't keep the satisfied smile from forming on his face.

Akaashi doesn't let Kunimi keep the upper hand for long, and is soon drawing a moan from the younger as the mage slides one hand under Kunimi's shirt and tugs his nipple. Akaashi smirks. "Do you have any ideas yet, Kunimi-kun?"

Kunimi leans the side of his head against Akaashi's. His breath is a bit harsh when he speaks. "I...I just wanted to leave my marks on you."

The mage smiles with his perfect bow lips, cheeks flushed and hair messy and Kunimi is sure Akaashi has never been more attractive. The mage leans back, baring his throat with a teasing look. "Then, by all means."

Kunimi blushes but takes the opportunity. He pushes down Akaashi's collar and places his lips on the top of his shoulder. He gives him a few soft kisses before he starts sucking again. When he hears Akaashi let out a content hum, he knows he's doing something right. Akaashi's breath hitches when Kunimi makes his way up the arch of his neck, making a new mark every place the mage makes a sound. Akaashi's fingers push him away only long enough for the older to toss his shirt to the ground and pull Kunimi's lips back to his. 

He shivers as the cold air crosses over his skin. Akaashi's fingers trail lightly down Kunimi's spin, making goosebumps follow the touch. Kunimi pushes himself closer to Akaashi's chest to get some warmth. Akaashi must feel his skin prick with the chill, because he shifts until the blanket is out from under them. He tucks them under the covers with a delicacy that seems removed from the heat of the moment. He rolls Kunimi onto his back as he kisses him deeply. The younger man seems to stop shivering and now his attention is on getting Akaashi's shirt off. He pulls impatiently at the hem of the shirt before Akaashi chuckles and slips it off, immediately kissing Kunimi again afterwards.

Somehow, being under the blanket feels much more intimate. Closer, in a way. Every brush of skin blazes heat, moans seeming that much louder in the shared space. For some reason, it makes Kunimi slow down. He makes sure every kiss is full and to feel Akaashi as his hands move across him. Even when he moves his hips, the movement isn't rushed. He wants Akaashi to feel just as good. He can't help but believe that this night means more than the last.  
The air of magic around them is condensed to one cocoon of hot air and static feelings. Akaashi touches the fading marks on Kunimi's collarbone, tracing them with his fingers before following with his lips. The marks he leaves this time are darker, and will probably last well into the week. The thought alone makes Kunimi want to give Akaashi a matching set.

Kunimi moans out weakly before he pushes Akaashi over onto his back. When Kunimi looks down he pauses in awe at how beautiful Akaashi looks. His hair is mussed, the wisps of hair curling around his lightly blushed face. A small smile comes on Kunimi's face before he latches his lips onto Akaashi's collarbone.

Akaashi watches him, eyes half lidded. His hands flex over Kunimi's side as if he's not sure if he wants to hold him there or move down. Kunimi doesn't notice the hesitation as he continues to leave marks. Kunimi's hands roam down Akaashi's stomach, his fingers stopping along the top of his pants. Even with how close they are, Kunimi needs to feel closer.

Akaashi doesn't hesitate here. He lifts his hips and helps Kunimi slide his pants down to his knees until he can kick them off. The mage seems to make up his mind then, and palms Kunimi through the fabric of his pants, his other hand reaching down to stroke himself slowly.

Kunimi moans out in surprise against Akaashi's neck. He bucks into Akaashi's hand, his mind going blank. When he can get his thoughts back he cups Akaashi's head with his hands and kisses him. The kiss is clumsy and a little messy, but it's good. Akaashi sucks on Kunimi's tongue until he moans again. The mage squeezes the outline of his erection, still just rubbing over his pants.

"More..." Kunimi barely whispers out but Akaashi hears him anyway. "I need more." Kunimi moves his hips in a rhythm against Akaashi's palm. 

"Take them off." Akaashi whispers back. He lets go long enough for Kunimi to shed the remainder of his clothing before he reaches for him again. His hand is soft and like pure heat on Kunimi's bare skin.

Kunimi's head falls onto Akaashi's shoulder as he let's out a breathy moan. His arms move to either side of Akaashi's head, resting on his elbows so he won't have to hold all of his weight. But it's getting harder for Kunimi to keep himself upright when all he can think about is Akaashi's hand. Akaashi shifts so that he can wrap his hand around both of their erections, and the soft of his hand meshing with the rigid heat of his cock was enough to pull another moan deep from Kunimi's chest.

Kunimi starts to suck on Akaashi's neck again, feeling as if he should do something. But the heat from his hand is making his head spin and he still needs more. He lifts his head up and looks at Akaashi, he may not be voicing it but he looks almost as wrecked as he feels. Akaashi notices and looks straight into Kunimi's eyes, which makes the younger man blush. 

"I need more. I need you inside me."

Akaashi breathes out harshly, "I've been thinking about being inside you since last time."

Kunimi leans down quickly and kisses Akaashi again. "Then, please hurry."

Akaashi pushes him away gently, "There should be something in my bag. Lotion, or oil."

Akaashi sits up to watch as Kunimi slides himself off the bed. He stumbles some, his legs not fully functioning. He finds Akaashi's bag quickly and starts rummaging through until he finds a small bottle. He goes back to the bed but freezes when he looks at Akaashi. He looks so relaxed but there's a heat in his eyes that makes Kunimi blush to his chest.

"Well," The mage whispers, having gone back to stroking himself, "are you going to make me beg?"

Kunimi visibly swallows and crawls back onto the bed, towards Akaashi. He positions himself, straddled over Akaashi's hips and hands him the bottle. "That would be great, but I don't have the patience right now."

Akaashi pops open the bottle and drizzles the oil on his fingers with no delay. "Good, because I don't either. Though, I wouldn't hate to have to pin you down and do as I pleased."

Kunimi's eyes widen from the initial shock of the words but soon he relaxes. Those words turn him on more than he'd like to admit and part of him wants Akaashi to do just that. "As long as you make me feel good I'm not sure that I'd mind." Slick fingers rub over his entrance. He doesn't even tense when the first finger eases in. He feels too pent up to wait. 

"I have a feeling you would do whatever I asked." The mage murmurs.

Kunimi moans out before resting his head on Akaashi's shoulder. His finger is working him steadily but Kunimi needs him to go faster. 

"You say that as if it's a bad thing." Adding on almost as an afterthought, "Add another."

Akaashi doesn't question him, doesn't push him for assurances that he's sure or that he's okay. He just slides a his ring finger in alongside his middle, flexing and stretching the ring of muscle around them.

"It's not a bad thing." Akaashi whispers into Kunimi's flushed skin. "It's fun to think about."

Kunimi leaves light kisses on the skin just under Akaashi's ear. His hands move up Akaashi's arms and into his hair. "And what would you have me do?"

"I've thought about it quite a bit." Akaashi admits. "You being on your back, opening yourself up for me. It sounds very appealing. Especially when I think about how embarrassed you would be."

Kunimi imagines the picture, except he focuses on how Akaashi would be looking at him, fully enjoying the view. The thought does make him blush harder, much to his annoyance. "I...I could do that, next time. But now I need you to add another."

Akaashi's eyes are dark with lust and something else that Kunimi can't seem to focus on. It's something soft and warm and gone far too soon as Akaashi closes his eyes and meshes their lips together again. A third finger slowly stretches him, the mage's hand not slowing for an instant.

Kunimi's grips harder on Akaashi's hair as he opens his mouth for him. Kunimi moves his hips in time with Akaashi's fingers, making them fall deeper. Kunimi moans into Akaashi's mouth and breaks the kiss. "Please, Akaashi-san. I need you now."

The mage gives a shudder under Kunimi's hands, and he withdraws his fingers slowly. The emptiness is aching and Kunimi's nerves scream for sensation, but he can only whimper in anticipation as Akaashi coats himself with oil. Akaashi guides Kunimi up by the hips, positioning him so that they're chest to chest. If Kunimi lowers himself just a bit, he can feel the hot tip of Akaashi's cock press against the curve of his ass. 

"Go as slow as you need."

He doesn't want to go slow but the voice in the back of his mind is telling him that Akaashi is right. He wraps his arms around Akaashi's neck for leverage before lowering himself. It burns a little, his impatience catching up to him, but Kunimi doesn't mind. It takes him a moment before he's fully lowered onto Akaashi, making them both breathe heavily. Kunimi takes a deep breath and kisses Akaashi lightly. 

"I'm ready."

Akaashi rolls his hips gently, more of a grind than anything, but it's still friction and it has both of them moaning.  
Akaashi keeps the gentle pace until Kunimi starts meeting his thrusts. Any pain that he initially had is now gone and all he wants is Akaashi to move faster. He seems to pick up the hint as Kunimi moves faster himself.

It's almost silent but for the sound of skin meeting skin, until Kunimi holds Akaashi's hands over his hips and squeezes. "Harder. Please, I need to feel you more."

Akaashi grips harder and moves Kunimi as he pleases. He forces Kunimi down as he thrusts up, bringing loud moans out of Kunimi. He knows he should be concerned if he's hurting the younger but with the blissful expression across his face it's hard for him to slow down.

"A-Akaashi-san!" Kunimi gasps and throws his head back. His hair is out of place and sticking to his face with sweat. Akaashi thinks he looks amazing.

Akaashi thrusts a few more times before pushing them forward. Kunimi lands on his back, his arms falling above his head. A short surprised cry turns into another moan when Akaashi starts thrusting again. Akaashi's hands move to the outside of Kunimi's thighs, keeping them against his hips.

The new angle pushes the tip of Akaashi's cock into Kunimi's prostate on every thrust. It's unyielding and electric and Kunimi can't do much but cling to Akaashi's shoulders, dragging red marks down his back.

Akaashi stares down at the image below him. Kunimi flushed from cheeks to chest with some hair fanned out while the rest sticks to his face. Akaashi kisses him before speaking into his ear, "God, you're beautiful."

Kunimi moans, "Coming from the most beautiful man I've ever met."

Akaashi chuckles as he puts a bit more force behind his thrusts. "That doesn't take away from your beauty."

The younger can't respond because he's suddenly seeing stars. He tries to move his hips to match Akaashi's thrusts, but his movements are too uncoordinated to help much. All he can really feel is the push and pull of Akaashi inside of him, above him, around him, and the searing pleasure that's tightening in his groin.

Akaashi let's go of one of Kunimi's legs to wrap his hand around Kunimi's cock. His back immediately arches as he cries out, a whole new added heat is around him now. And it makes it difficult for Kunimi to think of anything else.  
"Akaashi-san, c-close!" The mage moans too, his pace becoming more and more erratic.

Akaashi groans as Kunimi tightens around him. He locks his ankles behind Akaashi's back and squeezes tightly, not letting Akaashi move anywhere besides forward. He sucks on Kunimi's bottom lip before sliding his lips across his cheek, stopping just at his ear. His voice is impossibly low, "Then come."

Kunimi's breath hitches on Akaashi's name as he finally spills, untouched, over his stomach. Akaashi whispers a blasphemy, tipping his own head back in euphoria. His hips don't stop for a moment, chasing his own release. Kunimi tightens even more around him but he doesn't slow down. Kunimi whimpers below him but all Akaashi can focus on is how close he's becoming. Kunimi's arms loosely wraps around Akaashi's shoulders, his way of trying to hold on.

The mage moans as his pleasure peaks and he's coming. He rides out each wave of his climax, not stopping his hips until he shakes with near oversensitivity. Akaashi relaxes his hold on Kunimi's legs, letting them slowly fall off his hips. They're both breathing heavy as the tension leaves their bodies. Kunimi has his eyes closed almost as if he's fallen asleep. Akaashi smile down at him and kisses his cheek. 

"How are you?"

Kunimi hums, eyes cracking open to glimmer up at Akaashi. "I'm amazing."

Akaashi's smile grows. He runs his fingers lightly through Kunimi's hair. "And did I live up to my promise?"

"You certainly did not disappoint." Kunimi winces a little as Akaashi pulls out, but he doesn't try to close his legs when Akaashi looks him over this time. The mage scans him up and down, looking at him like he's a piece of art.  
Akaashi bites his lip as he nods. "It looks that way. How about we get you cleaned up?" 

Akaashi gets off the bed and makes his way to the bathroom. Kunimi doesn't move much, still too tired from everything that happened today to care anymore. But soon enough Akaashi is back with a damp cloth. The cloth is warm and soothing on Kunimi's quickly cooling skin. He makes a contented noise that turns to a whine when Akaashi wipes down his abused entrance. He was slowly coming back to his senses enough to register the sting between his thighs.

When Akaashi sees him wince, he moves to clean up his chest. He face is calm but Kunimi can see a hint of worry in his eyes. "Was I too rough with you?"

"It's fine." Kunimi says automatically. He traces a deep red mark on Akaashi's neck with a spark of satisfaction. "I liked it."

Akaashi's eyes flash to Kunimi's hand as a smirk crosses his face. "Would you like me to show them off tomorrow?"

Kunimi sucks in a breath. The thought of Akaashi walking around with the marks blatantly visible, being proudly on display. Everyone would know the beautiful mage was spoken for. Everyone would know it was because of him. The thought is intoxicating. But he can't bring himself to voice it quite like that. 

"I-if you want to..."

Akaashi smiles at him, true and bright before leaning down to kiss him sweetly. The mage taking pride that he's able to read him so well. He goes back to cleaning Kunimi's thighs, but tries to be more careful this time. He gets back up to put the cloth back in the washroom, and Kunimi snuggles into the blankets. Akaashi slides in next to him with a smile.

Akaashi wraps his arm around Kunimi's waist and pulls him against his chest. Akaashi leaves soft kisses along the back of Kunimi's neck. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little." Kunimi admits. "I've never been included in a spell before..."

Akaashi finds Kunimi's hand under the blankets and laces their fingers together. "I'm sorry your first spell is something so...scary. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you remain unharmed."

"I'm not scared." Kunimi squeezes his hand back. "I just hope I won't mess anything up."

"You won't mess up." Akaashi gives Kunimi one more kiss. "I know you won't. But we should get some rest. Good night, Kunimi-kun."

Kunimi rubs his thumb over the mage's knuckles. He's too tired to argue his incompetence. "Goodnight, Akaashi-san."

Kunimi falls asleep with a solid warmth against his back and a warm buzz of magic cocooning him. It feels safe and Kunimi only wishes he could stay here forever.


	14. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this is what a home should have felt like. Maybe the reason why he left his old home was to find a better one. And it's not just Akaashi. Bokuto-san has always been and interesting and dependable friend, even in the beginning. Even the others he's met along the way have given him a sense of camaraderie. 
> 
> "Akaashi-san, can you tell me about your home? When you were young."

He's back at Akaashi's apothecary in Fukurodani. Akaashi is making a potion, and he's explaining what it is, but Kunimi can't understand him. The words are muddled, slurred and mangled together like river water in a storm. Kunimi tries to listen, to lean closer and understand. He sees the liquid in the mixing bowl bubble ominously before it turns a sickly red. But that's okay, he thinks, Akaashi-san knows what he's doing. The mage looks at him then, still speaking in that strange way, and lifts his hand to Kunimi's cheek. Kunimi leans into the touch because it's Akaashi. It's Akaashi and it's safe even if he's speaking in tongues. Kunimi tries to smile, but the hand covers his mouth and suddenly he's tasting blood. There's so much of it, it's all over his face, dripping from Akaashi's arm. The manic gibberish morphs into something Kunimi has heard before. He knows it. It's ritual Latin, and Akaashi is laughing, smearing blood over his own face before he falls to the floor. Kunimi wakes with a scream half aborted in his throat.

Kunimi sits up abruptly, his hands flying up to his face checking for any blood. It's still dark in the room and Kunimi can't get himself to stop shaking. He feels a hand on the back of his shoulder and flinches. He turns his head back and starts pushing himself away until he sees Akaashi's worried face. It doesn't comfort him but he can at least tell he's not dreaming anymore. "Kunimi-kun! What's wrong?" Akaashi tries to keep his voice down but there's a slight panic in his tone.

Kunimi can't bring himself to speak. He's busy grabbing Akaashi's hands and turning them over, inspecting them. He knows it was just a dream, but the panic is still gripping his lungs and reassuring himself that Akaashi isn't bleeding out helps.

Akaashi let's him do as he pleases as he focuses on watching his face. When Kunimi movements seem to slow down, Akaashi loosely holds his hands. "Kunimi-kun..."

"Sorry." Kunimi breathes. He'd knocked the blanket mostly off of him when he'd bolted up, and the cold air pricks his skin. He drops Akaashi's hands and pulls the cover back up to his shoulders, half seeking warmth and half wanting to hide his face.

Akaashi slides close to Kunimi, running his hands comforting down Kunimi's back. He doesn't visibly react but Akaashi can feel some of the tension leaving his back. "Kunimi-kun...What's wrong?"

Those bright green eyes search his, looking for any indication of what's happening. Kunimi manages to breathe normally again after a few moments. "It was just a nightmare."

Akaashi still looks concerned and his hands are still moving down his back. He kisses across Kunimi's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um. I-I'm not sure. Maybe not right now." He answers quickly. A glance out the window tells him it's probably close to 3am. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"You don't need to apologize." Akaashi's arms fall around Kunimi's waist, pulling him a bit closer. "Do you want to do something or do you think you can fall back asleep?"

"I won't ask you to stay awake." Kunimi mutters. Really, he's already feeling calmer just by being in Akaashi's arms. Slowly, he slides his arms around Akaashi's back. It's with a belated start that he realizes that they're both still very much nude. He's not sure how to feel about that.

"And I won't ask you to be alone." Akaashi breaths out a small sigh of relief. He can feel Kunimi slowly relax in his arms but he knows that this dream is still going to nag the younger man. "You can ask whatever you need of me."

Kunimi pushes his face into Akaashi's chest. He feels like, it he listens, he could hear Akaashi's heart beating. It's a soothing thought, and his skin is no longer unpleasantly chilled. Almost unconsciously, he presses a kiss to one of the marks he'd left only hours before. "Just hold me for a bit?"

"Of course." Akaashi slides on of his hands to Kunimi's head and runs his fingers soothingly through his hair. His other arm tightens around Kunimi as if to compensate for the loss of the other arm. He kisses the top of Kunimi's head a few times. "How ever long you need."

Kunimi tries to relax in the mage's arms. It's certainly not the worst nightmare he's ever had, but it's the reasoning behind the dream that leaves him on edge. Knowing that, come morning, he's going to be faced with the sight of Akaashi's blood, hearing that strange language. It makes the dream harder to shake off.

Akaashi slowly lowers them until they're laying down and pulls the blanket around them. He still knows that Kunimi is awake and thinking. He doesn't dare to fall asleep knowing this will keep Kunimi up for some time. He's not really sure what to do but he hopes whatever he's doing helps.

They lay like that for a long while, time passing by until the black of night begins to fade into the dark violet of early morning. "Akaashi-san?" Kunimi whispers.

Akaashi hums. "Yes?"

Kunimi just tilts his head up to kiss him, slow and steady. "Thank you."

A warmth spreads through Akaashi, something short of love probably. Akaashi never would have thought that random traveler could turn into someone so important to him. He's not sure what he could say to make Kunimi understand his feelings, but he hopes Kunimi will know. "Of course."

Kunimi smiles, though small and a little subdued, and kisses him again. "I would like to relax a bit in the morning. With you, if that's okay."

"We can have a late morning." Akaashi's fingers slide lightly down Kunimi's back. "We can use some relaxing."

Kunimi thinks that if he were a cat, he would purr under this touch. He feels warm and safe and, the strangest feeling of all, home. The thought slips into his mind like poison, and suddenly it's all he can think of. Home. Akaashi. Akaashi feeling like home. It's too much too soon, Kunimi knows, but it doesn't feel wrong.

Maybe this is what a home should have felt like. Maybe the reason why he left his old home was to find a better one. And it's not just Akaashi. Bokuto-san has always been and interesting and dependable friend, even in the beginning. Even the others he's met along the way have given him a sense of camaraderie. 

"Akaashi-san, can you tell me about your home? When you were young."

"Hm?" Akaashi sounds a little surprised at the sudden request, but not in any way put off. "Ah, let's see...I did not have many friends as a child. My mother always said it was because I was more mature than the other children, but I've come to think it's because I was rather mean to other my age." Akaashi chuckles a bit, a hum in his chest. "I was such a disagreeable child."

"But you were happy?" Kunimi can't get himself to look at Akaashi. Instead he traces patterns on Akaashi's chest. "With your family, I mean."

Akaashi keeps running his fingers up and down Kunimi's spine. "I was close with them. I still am, to some extent."

Kunimi doesn't say anything for a few moments. He's not sure of how much he should ask but he knows if he does, Akaashi would tell him all he could. "To some extent?"

"My mother passed away when I was a teenager. My father remarried and now lives on the edge of Fukurodani with his wife and their son. I don't get to see him as much as I would like."

Akaashi gives him a gentle smile. "I think that would be nice. You'll like them, I think."

"Sorry if this is strange." Kunimi clings to Akaashi just a bit tighter. "I'm just... trying to get my head wrapped around everything."

Warm lips press to his forehead in a light kiss. "I don't mind. My father will ask to meet you as soon as I tell him about us anyway." 

Us. The word holds a lot of weight. Kunimi focuses on breathing evenly, he can feel tears start to form. He reminds himself not to panic in front of a good thing, that he's allowed to be happy.

His silence sends Akaashi backtracking. "Ah, I mean, if that's something I can say."

Kunimi quickly sits up on his elbow and looks at Akaashi. His eyes are wide and part of him hopes that Akaashi can't see the tears in them. "No, I mean yes. Yes, it is something you can say." Kunimi sighs and lowers his head to Akaashi's chest. "I'm just not used to this, to being happy."

Akaashi's eyes shine with mirth, brighter than any smile he could have given at this hour. "Get used to it."

Kunimi chuckles quietly and lays back down against Akaashi. "I'm trying, I promise." He places his lips against Akaashi's neck. "You're becoming something solid to me, something I've never had before."

Akaashi's skin turns hot under his lips, and Kunimi is vaguely aware that the mage is blushing. "You...are very important to me, Kunimi-kun." His arms pull Kunimi tighter to his chest. "I knew there was something special about you."

Kunimi smiles and presses more kisses to his neck. "You're probably the only one who would think so."

"Good." Akaashi's voice takes on a gravely, sultry sort of tone. "That way no one will take you from me."

"You say that as if I would ever leave you."

Akaashi smirks. "I told you that you would fall in love with me."

Kunimi stiffens and jumps back onto his elbow. "I.." He knows Akaashi is only joking but it struck Kunimi to his core. Is he in love with Akaashi? He knows he is but he still can't say it. Instead he cups Akaashi cheek with his other hand and kisses him, hoping Akaashi will understand.

There's a smirk pressed against his lips that fades as the kiss is returned with fervor. Akaashi's hands slide over his bare hips to grip his thighs. Kunimi swings his leg over Akaashi's lap and pushes himself closer against him. He kisses him until he realizes he needs to breathe. He hides his face into Akaashi's neck before he get himself too carried away. 

"Sorry, I just...sorry."

Akaashi kisses the soft skin below his ear. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

Kunimi shrugs and wraps his arms around Akaashi's neck. "I'm not sure anymore. Sometimes I don't know how to react to you."

That pulls a laugh from the mage. He kisses Kunimi again. "You're wonderful."

Kunimi blushes brightly and fits his face back into Akaashi's neck. He's content to just stay there with Akaashi's hand running up and down his back again. All thoughts of the earlier nightmare out of his mind. 

"You're kind."

"Only to you." He can hear the smile on Akaashi's voice.

"That's not true." Kunimi's fingers play with some of the short hairs above his neck. "You treat the people you care for so kindly. Your friends, your family. You're even willing to do all this to help your town."

The blush is back on Akaashi's cheeks, though Kunimi can't really see it. "You're different, though." It's quiet, but Kunimi still catches it.

"I suppose so." He gives Akaashi's neck a few light kisses. "I would hope I am the only one you treat this kindly."

Akaashi tilts his head to let Kunimi do as he pleases, a content hum leaving him. "I like that I'm the only one that has had you this way."

Kunimi pauses his kisses for a moment before continuing. Part of him wishes he could say the same but if he's being honest, he's just happy he can have Akaashi at all. In retrospect, it's probably for the best that Akaashi has more experience than him. It must be tiring for Akaashi to be with someone like him. 

"Me too."

"It's easy to forget that-hahh," Akaashi breaks off as Kunimi sucks over his pulse point, "that we only met a short time ago."

Kunimi let's go of Akaashi's neck smiling. "Maybe we did jump into this a bit." Kunimi straightens up and looks into Akaashi's eyes. "But I love that I can learn more about you. I really can see myself wanting to be by your side for a long time."

It's about as close to a confession Kunimi can get right now, but it's enough. Akaashi smiles, splaying his long fingers over Kunimi's ribs, tracing the patch of lavender the early morning casted through the window. "I have another open offer for you, Kunimi-kun."

The sentence makes Kunimi nervous but he tries his best to keep it off his face. He can trust what Akaashi says. "What is it?"

"You don't have to answer right now, but I have been thinking. I would like it if you would decide to stay in Fukurodani. At the shop. With me."

A flash of shock runs over before Kunimi's face before he bites his lower lip and looks down. He trying to keep a smile off but it's a lot harder than he'd thought. The notion does scare him a bit but it doesn't feel wrong. But he's been traveling for so long, it's going to take some time to adjusts. 

"I will consider it."

Once again, his words are good enough. Akaashi tilts his chin up to kiss him chastely. "Think about it."

Kunimi nods before resting against Akaashi again. "I will. I'll give you an answer by the time we reach Fukurodani again."

"Perhaps we should rest, while we can."

Akaashi tries to cover a yawn, but it doesn't quite work and Kunimi can't help but chuckle at him. Kunimi doesn't move from Akaashi's chest, he only adjusts himself until he knows both of them are going to be comfortable. Akaashi doesn't seem to mind as he pulls the blankets up around them. He lays his head against his chest, his forehead just tucked in under Akaashi's chin. He can already feel the tiredness move over him. He's safe and warm in Akaashi's arms and now he feels much better about actually sleeping.

Akaashi's breathing is already starting to even out, and Kunimi wonders how long the mage had been fighting sleep. He feels a bit guilty about keeping him awake, but there's another feeling there as well. It's a warmth that pools in his chest and trickles through his veins. Happiness, if he had to pick a word, but it seems so much more raw than that.

Kunimi takes another glance out the window. There's probably only another hour or so before sunrise so hopefully they'll have that late morning Akaashi promised. He relaxes and cuddles a bit closer. With Akaashi's arms around him and the conversation they just had, Kunimi has much more confidence now.

The thoughts blur into dreams- real dreams this time, not nightmares. Kunimi wakes up with a stiff neck and Akaashi's taste on his lips. He feels sticky, dried with sweat and whatever else from their activities the night before, but there's still a beautiful man wrapped around him. He has no real intention of making that warmth leave too soon.


	15. Rising Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So Oikawa-san, how long do you think you'll be staying in Karasuno?"
> 
> "Oh, I can only stay for a few more days. I have a meeting back in Seijou soon." Oikawa glances over to Bokuto, but the gaze is there and gone so fast Kunimi almost misses it. "Though, I wish I could stay longer."
> 
> Bokuto doesn't seem to be paying attention to what he's saying, he's more focused on the food he doesn't need. Kunimi sighs knowing that the other two aren't going to contribute. 
> 
> "I understand. It's so nice here."

Kunimi tries to go back to sleep but even with all of the warmth he's a bit uncomfortable. So instead he only closes his eyes and pretends. He doesn't have to wait too long until he feels Akaashi stirring below him. He doesn't move, almost hoping that Akaashi actually thinks he's asleep.

Akaashi Keiji, Kunimi decides, is not a morning person. The mage shifts in his spot and makes a grumpy sound when he can't get comfortable again. It almost makes Kunimi want to open his eyes to see the normally impressive man making what is likely a very cute expression.

Kunimi cracks an eye open to see Akaashi rubbing his eyes. Kunimi has to force a smile off his face as Akaashi lowers his hands. He quickly acts like he's asleep again before Akaashi wraps his arms around him again. It makes him feel happy that even when Akaashi is being grumpy, he's still cuddling with him.

"Kunimi-kun, it's morning." Akaashi's voice is rough with sleep and Kunimi thinks he might love the sound.

Kunimi doesn't move, still trying to push his luck. Akaashi doesn't do much more for a few minutes. Soon he feels light touches across his cheekbones before Akaashi tries to shake him awake. "Kunimi-kun, wake up."

Kunimi cracks a smile, eyes still closed. "No."

Akaashi groans and shakes shoulder again. "Kunimi-kun. You need to get up."

"Do I?" Kunimi monotones back a bit cheekily.

"Yes." Akaashi tries to move but Kunimi is keeping him still. "My arm is asleep and I need to use the bathroom."

Reluctantly, Kunimi lets him go, finally opening his eyes to watch as the mage slips out of the bed. He admires the pale expanse of pale skin and the angry red marks that stain his shoulder blades. Kunimi's mind goes straight to the marks on his skin. His fingers trace the marks along his collarbones, old and new. When he changes position he can feel a dull ache in his lower back. It's somewhat satisfying but it just makes him want to stay in bed longer.

When Akaashi comes back it's only to pull Kunimi up by his arm. "Come, we're taking a bath. We're filthy."

Kunimi let's himself be pulled out of the bed with only marginal opposition. Kunimi falls against Akaashi and wraps his arms around his waist. "But the bed is so comfortable."

"You're such a child." Akaashi huffs, but there's no bite to the words, just a glossed over fondness. He pulls Kunimi to the washroom where he had already started the bath.

Akaashi settles into the back of the tub first, letting Kunimi come in afterwards and lay back against his chest. Akaashi starts to work the warm water over Kunimi's skin before he grabs soap. Kunimi's not sure if he's happy or disappointed that Akaashi is seeming to be in higher spirits. He was looking forward to seeing more of his grumpy side. 

"How are you this morning, Akaashi-san?"

Akaashi hums as he rubs soap over Kunimi's chest and stomach. "I am tired. But that's nothing unusual for this time of day."

Kunimi hums and relaxes further against Akaashi. He let's the mage wash over his arms too, letting him move his limbs as he pleases. Kunimi places a light kiss just under Akaashi's jaw. "I'm sorry I kept you up so late last night."

"Don't worry about it," Akaashi's lips brush the nape of his neck, "I did not want to leave you alone."

Kunimi leans his head forward to let Akaashi have more room. "Maybe we can have an after bath nap. Both of us can probably use one."

Soft lips trail up to kiss the shell of his ear as Akaashi puts the soap down and reaches for bath oils. The scent hits Kunimi the instant the bottle is uncapped. Lavender. It takes him back to the first time they had had sex, when Kunimi had been so nervous to even be in Akaashi's arms like this. It makes Kunimi happy that he's changed so much. Part of him wants to mention it to Akaashi, to have some sort of laugh over it. But then he remembers how much of a coward he was afterwards. How much he must have hurt Akaashi.

The remnants of that guilt creeps up on him like vines. He feels like he's being strangled until Akaashi's voice in his ear stops the feeling cold. 

"You're thinking too much."

"Sorry." Kunimi mumbles mostly to himself but he knows Akaashi heard him. Kunimi leans his head back against Akaashi's shoulder and puts his face into his neck. "I was just thinking back to when we first had sex. How much of a coward I was afterwards. I'm so sorry."

"It was understandable." Akaashi murmurs as he draws the lavender scented water over Kunimi's chest, "It was your first time. We were moving fairly quickly when I said we would go slow. And then there was Suga-san."

Kunimi blinks in confusion and looks up to Akaashi. "What about Suga-san?"

Akaashi clears his throat, turning red from something other than the hot water. "Ah, I've said too much."

"What?" Kunimi sits up, letting Akaashi's hands fall off his chest and turns in the water. He tries not to let his mind wander to why Akaashi is blushing but it worries him. "You can't say something like that and not explain. What about Suga-san?"

Akaashi pushes his wet hair back from his face, and Kunimi doesn't let himself think about how attractive it was. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you were...worried when I spent the night with Suga-san."

"I was." Kunimi pouts a little and looks down. "I was more concerned something happened to you. Bokuto was still with me and I wasn't sure if him being there meant you were hurt. He told me not to worry, you told me not to worry." Kunimi looks at Akaashi's eyes, trying to keep some of the rising concern out of his face. "You never told me what happened."

"Suga-san talked with me." Akaashi smiles a bit, just a lift at the corners of his lips. "About my feelings for you. I wasn't sure how far I should let this go, and I was worried that it might still be 'just kissing' to you."

Kunimi's eyes go wide. "You had.." Kunimi draws his knees to his chest and puts his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry. God, I'm so stupid. I was avoiding you after our first time because I was worried it could be 'just kissing' to you. At least you handled yourself so much better."

"I was a mess." Akaashi laughs. "You were so embarrassed when Suga-san caught us in the hot spring that I somehow got it in my head that you didn't want anyone to see us because," Akaashi laughs again, but averts his eyes. "Well, because you didn't want to be seen with me."

"What?" Kunimi raises his head and slides back closer to Akaashi. Kunimi rests his hands on Akaashi's shoulders causing him to look back at him. "There will never be a time when I would not want to be seen with you."

Akaashi's eyes widen, then crinkle as he laughs again. "Come here so I can kiss you."

Kunimi smiles back. He wraps one of his arms around Akaashi's shoulder and rests his side against his chest. Akaashi tips Kunimi's chin up and claims his lips with his own. The mage hums against his lips. The magic around them mixes with the steam of the room and it's almost hard to breathe. But Kunimi thinks he would gladly suffocate if this is what it was like. Akaashi moves his hands to Kunimi's waist. He's almost thankful for it, it gives Kunimi an anchor point. It's so easy for Kunimi to lose himself in situations like this. All he can focus on is Akaashi, his hands, his lips, his warmth.

He's not sure how much time has passed when they finally part, but they're both panting. Akaashi's thumbs move over the dip of his hip bones, the soft skin of his lower stomach. 

"My fingers are beginning to prune." Akaashi mumbles. It's probably not meant to be funny, but Kunimi laughs anyway. He feels like he could laugh at a lot of things right now.

When Kunimi looks back at Akaashi, there's a small pout on the older man's face. It only makes Kunimi laugh more as he kisses Akaashi's cheek. "But we still haven't gotten you all cleaned up."

The mage grabs the soap somewhat defiantly, and only pouts harder when Kunimi stifles another laugh. He can't help it. Akaashi is just too much. Kunimi takes the soap from Akaashi's hand with another light kiss. Now there's a hint of surprise in the mage's look that makes Kunimi's smile grow. "Will you be less pouty if I help you?"

"I'm not pouty." But he lets Kunimi start rubbing over his chest anyway.

"You are pouty." Akaashi makes another face which only adds to Kunimi's humor. He tries not to laugh anymore but it's difficult to say the least. "But it's okay, you're cute when you're pouty."

That at least makes Akaashi smile a bit. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm always cute."

Kunimi laughs brightly leaving Akaashi looking stunned. Kunimi kisses him again as he starts moving his hands across his arms. "I can't argue with that. Even though I would say you're beautiful."

Akaashi blinks a few times. He opens his mouth, closes it. His face slowly colors a dark red before he laughs too. "I think I could get used to you saying that."

Kunimi smiles as he runs water over Akaashi's body, getting all of the suds off. He leans forward and kisses Akaashi. "I'll tell you so every day then."

Akaashi looks like he has a retort, but opts to kiss Kunimi again, and then again. And once more for good measure until there's a grin pulling at Kunimi's lips.

Kunimi runs his fingers through Akaashi's hair and kisses the tip of his nose. "Does my pruny, pouty, beautiful man feel cleaner?"

Akaashi nips Kunimi's bottom lip in petulant answer. He reaches for a fluffy towel over the edge of the bath and huffs. "Just get out of the tub."

Kunimi hums with a small smile. He steps out of the tub and waits for Akaashi to follow suit. "Maybe I should add grumpy to that list."

Water sloshes a bit as Akaashi steps out and he pinches Kunimi's hip, right next to a bruise from the night before. "Don't be cheeky to your elders."

Akaashi picks up the towel and wraps it around Kunimi's shoulders. He rubs the towel around until Kunimi's torso is dried. "You're not that much older than me, you know."

"It still counts." The mage mutters. He pulls the towel up around Kunimi's head and fluffs his hair with it. Kunimi laughs and takes the towel from him so he could dry his legs. Once he's done tosses the used towel to grab a new one for Akaashi.

"Should I add old to my list then?"

"Only if I can add 'mouthy brat' to yours..."

Kunimi laughs again and starts patting down Akaashi with his towel. "I suppose so. I can be fair."

Akaashi let's him ruffle his hair until it's fluffed around his head in a tangled mess. He huffs and drags his fingers through it, hoping it will look even a bit more presentable. Kunimi bats his hands away before finishing drying Akaashi off. 

"You look fine." Kunimi let's the tub drain out as he pulls Akaashi back into the bedroom. He leaves Akaashi's side and instantly hops back into the bed. "Nap time?"

Akaashi invites himself to crawl over, and promptly collapse, on top of him. "A nap sounds lovely."

Kunimi groans as Akaashi let's all of his weight fall on top of him. He tries to push the mage off but he's being expectantly stubborn about it. "Akaashi! You're heavy."

"Rude." Akaashi intones. He makes himself a bit more comfortable, slotting their legs together and pressing open mouthed kisses to Kunimi's chest.

Kunimi sighs and wraps his arms around Akaashi. He runs a hand through Akaashi's hair in soothing motions. "At least pull the blanket over us."

"What if I want to look at you?"

Kunimi blushes a bright red and looks away from Akaashi. His hand stills for a moment but he works through his embarrassment. He knows Akaashi is teasing him but he also that Akaashi won't miss the opportunity. His voice is quieter than he wants it to be but he tries to ignore that. "What happened to sleeping?"

Akaashi glances away. "To be quite honest, I'm just trying to get my mind off of this evening. The more stable my mental state, the more control I'll have."

That makes Kunimi snap his attention back to the other man. He places a kiss on the top of Akaashi's head. He tries to keep his own nervousness out of his voice, knowing it won't help anything. "If you need anything from me, just ask."

Akaashi sits up a bit, his hand subconsciously travels to his own side. The rune emblazoned on his ribs feels a little lighter than he used to, but thinking about it still makes him feel a little more blue than gray.

Kunimi notices the touch, watching as Akaashi's face becomes a bit more reserved. It makes him nervous, he needs to make sure Akaashi isn't too worried. "Remember before we started traveling? You told me you wanted to come here to study those flowers. Why don't we find them before tonight? Let's do something for you, not for Fukurodani."

The hand slowly falls from the mark and Akaashi makes an effort to smile. He takes the time to kiss every mark and bruise on Kunimi's neck up to his lips. "Would you like to go talk to Tsukishima-san?"

"Yes." Kunimi kisses Akaashi again. He knows Akaashi not completely out of his head but he's getting there. "I'm curious. And I want to know more about what you're interested in."

A smile lights a dull glow in the mage's green eyes as he smirks. "It's probably not nearly as interesting as it sounds."

"That can't be true." Kunimi's fingers are still playing through Akaashi's hair. "And besides, just because I can't perform magic doesn't mean I can't appreciate it."

There's a brief silence before Akaashi is pulling himself up and reaching for his bag. It would be easy to disguise his excitement if the buzz of magic didn't give it away with the sudden pickup of noise.

Kunimi feels relief spread through him. He knows exactly how it feels to get lost in your own head and he would hate for Akaashi to put himself there. He watches Akaashi with a content smile, eager to see what Akaashi pulls out. He ends up watching Akaashi pull out some casual clothes before digging through the bag once more and pulling out a well worn book. It looks like a field guide more than anything. Akaashi tosses the clothes to the other side of the bed. The back of Kunimi's head wants to mention how they're still naked but that's not important right now. Akaashi runs his fingers over the leather cover almost like he's lost in thought. 

"Are those your research notes?"

The answering nod is almost shy. Kunimi wonders if Akaashi has ever shown this to someone else. Selfishly, he sort of hopes not. He wants to be the only one to see this kind of expression in Akaashi's delicate features.

Kunimi scratches the back of his neck, becoming nervous for some reason. He runs his fingers lightly through Akaashi's hair. 

"Can I see it?"

Akaashi pushes the book towards Kunimi. The leather is well worn, and the pages are filled with a swirling script, some drawings, notes off to the side, what looks like hand drawn charts of side effects. Akaashi looks the closest to bashful as Kunimi has ever seen him. "I know it's nothing special..."

Kunimi can't help but find himself smiling at the book. Most of the notes are about plants and minerals, properties that all aid in healing. The book and ink look old enough that Akaashi must have had it for at least as long as he was high mage. 

"How long have you had interest in helping people?" When Akaashi looks at him surprised Kunimi finds himself laughing. "And you said you're not kind."

"I just find it interesting that there are so many medicines and natural products out there that can cure people, but it's not being used. That's all."

"Still. You use your curiosity to help people." Kunimi hands back the book to Akaashi. "I'm not trying to embarrass you or anything. But I think you deserve more credit than you're willing to give yourself."

Akaashi takes the book and then Kunimi's hand. "Then thank you. I'm happy you think so."

"Let's skip the nap then." Kunimi gets off the bed and goes to his own bag. "I would hate for you to miss this opportunity."

Akaashi wastes no time grabbing his clothes and dresses quickly, clearly excited about the venture regardless of his apathetic expression. By the time Kunimi is ready to leave Akaashi is sitting on the bed, killing time by looking through his notebook. Kunimi cracks a smile when he sees Akaashi's leg bouncing when every other part seems calm. Kunimi walks up to him and pokes his shoulder. 

"You ready?"

If Akaashi is trying to seem calm, he fails. Or maybe Kunimi just knows how to read him. "Yes. Would you like to grab breakfast on the way?"

They start walking out of the room and the inn. Akaashi grabs Kunimi's hand as they walk, neither too concerned about onlookers. 

"Are you sure you're not too excited to get to your flowers?" Kunimi playfully bumps Akaashi's side with a smirk.

Akaashi just grabs him closer around the waist and huffs. "Should I have left you at the inn?"

Kunimi laughs and puts his hand on top of Akaashi's. "Then who would make sassy comments about your nerdy interests?"

"Nerdy?" Akaashi looks almost affronted if not for the glimmer in his eye. "You're being quite bratty today."

"What can I say I'm in a good mood." Kunimi leans his head against Akaashi's shoulder. He hopes that Akaashi knows where they're going because honestly he's not paying much attention. "Teasing you is fun."

Akaashi hums and pulls them to a building Kunimi recognizes as the place Suga took them. Akaashi holds the door for him and takes his hand once again. When they walk back into the building there are a few customers wondering around. The older Tsukishima is speaking with one in a seemingly in depth conversation. Kunimi looks around until he finds the younger one standing at their checkout counter almost looking bored. Kunimi sighs, knowing beggars can't be choosers, walks up to him.

The blond looks at them as they approach, eyes sharp behind his glasses. "Can I help you?" He asks in a tone that's almost cordial, but not quite.

Kunimi wants to be surprised at the reaction but considering how he's been around them before, but he's not. He looks awkwardly back at Akaashi for a second before nodding at Tsukishima. 

"I was speaking with Hinata yesterday and he told us of a flower that you and your brother grow. The one that grows through concrete. We were hoping to take a look at them."

Tsukishima considers them for a moment. He's hard to read, and Kunimi feels like they're all just staring impassively at each other. 

"Alright." He says, finally. He calls out across the shop. "Nii-san, I'm going out back."

Kunimi glances back at the older Tsukishima. When he recognizes them he smiles and waves at them. Kunimi gives him a small wave back before Akaashi takes his other hand and follows Kei. Once they're outside Kunimi stops in awe. Their garden is large and filled with many flowers Kunimi doesn't even know. When he looks for Akaashi's reaction he can see the excitement in his eyes and it makes Kunimi smile.

Tsukishima leads them to the back of the plot where a huge slab of concrete is laid out. Several large, vine like plants wind their way upwards through thick cracks. The tops of the plants are higher than Tsukishima's head when he stands beside them. Orange flowers bud off in clusters, bordered by leaves that end in thorns. 

"I would like to assume that you are both smarter than Hinata, but I have to say this anyway," Tsukishima sighs, "please do not climb on the plants, you will fall and take the plant down with you."

Kunimi hides a laugh behind his hand while Akaashi walks up to the plants to get a closer look. His fingers run along the stem. Tsukishima is still with them so Akaashi turns to speak. "I heard these have healing abilities. Are you aware of any?"

"We've tried different things," Tsukishima touches a leaf with delicate fingers. "Nothing we've tried has been successful. Though Suga has helped us to create a decent salve, any brewed medicines have blown up in our faces." He adjusts his glasses with a twitch of his brow. "Literally."

Akaashi nods at him with a thoughtful expression while Kunimi is trying to keep his laughter quiet. He examines the plants another time. 

"Would you mind if I took one as a sample? I would like to experiment."

Tsukishima shrugs. "Go ahead. Maybe you'll be able to do something with it."

"Thank you. I can come back for them." Akaashi glances back to Kunimi before he continues. "We'll probably be leaving in the next few days."

Tsukishima walks past them, back towards the shop. "Take your time. My brother and I will be inside if you should need anything."

Akaashi nods to him as Kunimi walks to his side. Kunimi takes his time to look at the flower. "It is pretty. And if anyone could find out what type of properties it does have, it would be you."

Akaashi takes a petal between his fingers, examining it carefully. "...It doesn't have a scent. How strange."

Kunimi moves behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his head on Akaashi's shoulder. "Why is that strange?"

"Plants usually have some sort of smell." Akaashi murmurs as he leans back into the younger's hold. "But even the flowers just smell like...water."

"Maybe it's a purifying thing." When Akaashi hums as a question Kunimi continues. "Instead of healing maybe it purifies. Like water. He did say Suga-san made a good salve."

Akaashi tilts his head. If Kunimi concentrates, he can feel a whirl of movement in Akaashi's aura, like the mage is considering something. "That's very intuitive, Kunimi-kun."

Kunimi smiles and turns his face into Akaashi's neck. "I may not be able to do magic but I was taught it."

Akaashi brings up a hand to play idly with Kunimi's silky hair. His other hand takes Kunimi's and presses it flat to the stem of the plant. 

"Can you feel it?" He asks quietly, solidly, like he already knows the answer.

Kunimi can feel how powerful the flower is, the water flowing through it. "I can see why you wanted to study this. It's strong."

"If only I could grow them in Fukurodani, I'm sure I could find out what it can do..."

"Why can't you?" Kunimi takes his hand back from the plant and wraps it back around Akaashi. "Your magic can't help it grow there?"

"According to literature, this plant withers when taken from the mountains of Karasuno. Not even great botanists have been successful in keeping one alive, not even with magic." The way he says it is a little wistful, like he's reciting a passage from one of his many reference books.

"Maybe after we get back to Fukurodani, after everything is settled." Kunimi pauses to kiss Akaashi's cheek. "We can take a little vacation, come back here. I've sure Bokuto-san would appreciate too."

A happy hum is his response. The mage turns around in his arms, locking his hands together behind Kunimi's neck. The afternoon sun shines on them in streaks of gold and bounces off the concrete as waves of heat. The light catches in Akaashi's eyes and Kunimi wishes they could stay here. He'd rather be in this garden with Akaashi forever than perform dark magic at Kageyama's. He also knows no matter how much he wants to, Akaashi won't leave this task unfinished. If they don't succeed there's a good chance they'll never be able to leave Karasuno in the first place. The thought just makes Kunimi hold onto Akaashi tighter. If he ever voices his concerns it'll only make him feel guilty. He wouldn't do that to Akaashi.

Suddenly, his stomach gurgles loudly and Akaashi stifles a laugh into his shoulder. "I'm sorry," the mage chuckles, "I promised breakfast and forgot about it."

Kunimi laughs along with him and back up slightly out of the hug. "I would hate to separate you from your flowers."

"I will have to come back later for a sample anyway." Akaashi smiles. "And I can't do much beyond my observations without any equipment."

"Well, if you feel like you can be away from them. I would love some food."

Akaashi curls a hand around Kunimi's jaw and draws him down for a lingering kiss. "Then let's go. You deserve it for putting up with me."

Kunimi takes his hand and let's Akaashi lead as they walk back through the shop. Akaashi gives a small nod to Kei as they make their way through, a small understanding of their return. Once they're back on the street Kunimi looks around questioningly. 

"Do you know where you're taking me?"

"We passed a bakery on our way here the first time. I think it's down this street...?" The question hangs as Akaashi takes them in twists and turns until they're in the middle of the market area, not at all where Akaashi has expected. The mage looks frustrated and slightly embarrassed. "All of these streets look the same."

Kunimi chuckles at him and pats his hair in reassurance. "It's okay pouty. You found a market, we can get something here."

Kunimi knows Akaashi is about to bite out a retort, so he's confused when the mage stops and stares blankly into the crowd. His confusion is alleviated when a fluttering mass barrels out of the thick crowd and straight towards Akaashi. It lands in a flurry on the mage's shoulder and Kunimi hears the first hoot. 

"Bokuto-san, welcome back." Akaashi scratches his familiar under his beak.

Bokuto basks in the attention, letting out excited noises as Akaashi pets him. He rubs his head against Akaashi's a little before hopping off and doing the same to Kunimi. He smiles at the owl and copies Akaashi's original movements. 

"Good morning, Bokuto-san."

"I think you mean good afternoon." Kunimi nearly startles out of his skin as Oikawa's voice brushes his ear. He whirls around to find the dark mage smiling brightly at them.

Kunimi instinctively steps closer to Akaashi. When he sees Oikawa's smile falter a fraction Kunimi does feel a bit guilty. He clears his throat and steps back to where he was before. 

"Oikawa-san, you startled me. How was your evening?"

Oikawa, at the very least, looks a little apologetic for his sudden appearance. 

"Sorry, Kunimi-kun. But Kouta-chan and I had a good time together. Didn't we, you sweet little demon?" Oikawa coos the last part at Bokuto, who trills in response. A flash of dread crosses over Akaashi's features but it's gone in an instant. Kunimi tries not to think too much about it. 

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I trust you both had a good night as well." It's not a question, but Kunimi is surprised to note the lack of knowing that usually stains the timbre of Oikawa's voice. Something about the other man seems different, softer in a way.

Bokuto hops off of Kunimi's shoulder and onto Oikawa's. There's a soft look in Oikawa's eyes when he scratches the top of the owl's head. The look makes Kunimi curious, so much so that he forgets his filter. 

"You seem to be in a good mood."

Oikawa's brown eyes snap up to Kunimi's, wide and bright and Kunimi can almost see what everyone seems to like about him. He smiles. It's small, but genuine. "Yes, Kouta-chan is a very good listener. I feel very good today."

Bokuto chirps excitedly as he pushes himself closer to Oikawa. Kunimi looks back at Akaashi and notices the slight worry on his face. He hopes Oikawa either doesn't notice or isn't too offended by the look. 

"We were just about to get some breakfast. I suppose you had a similar idea?"

"We were looking for you, actually." Oikawa addresses Akaashi, "You see, poor Kouta-chan was worried that his mage forgot about him."

Bokuto chirps loudly in Oikawa's ear, making him flinch. Akaashi gives them a confused look. "I would never forget about Bokuto-san. Even if our souls weren't connected."

Bokuto fluffs himself happily, making more noise in Oikawa's ear before hopping off his shoulder. Kunimi blinks, and Bokuto is just landing in his feet, once more a man. 

"Oikawa, you make me seem needy!"

Kunimi laughs as Akaashi gives Bokuto a deadpan look. "Bokuto-san, you're a demon that thrives on attention."

"That doesn't mean you should point it out!" Bokuto flaps his arms and Kunimi laughs harder. He can almost imagine Bokuto with huge owl wings.

Oikawa chuckles along with Kunimi while Akaashi looks like he missed the joke. Bokuto crosses his arms and pouts to himself which makes Akaashi feel guilty. 

"Sorry if I made you feel forgotten. Would you like to join us for some food?"

Bokuto brightens immediately at the mention of food and drops his chin on Akaashi's shoulder. "You know the way to my nonexistent heart, Akaashi!"

Akaashi smiles at his familiar and scratches behind his ear. Kunimi smiles at both of them. No matter how much he's enjoyed is time with Akaashi, he would be lying if he said he didn't miss Bokuto. He notices Oikawa watching the pair too, which reminds Kunimi that the dark mage is part of this too. 

"Oikawa-san, would you know of any good places for breakfast around here?"

Oikawa hums and takes a look around. "There's a tea shop that sells good food. I think they sell breakfast pastries all day, too."

"That sounds great." Kunimi glances back at the others and pauses his speech. Bokuto is practically draped across Akaashi's back looking completely relaxed. Akaashi is still scratching Bokuto but his attention is on the other two. Kunimi shakes himself out of his initial surprise to continue his question. "Would that be alright with you?"

"Whatever you would like." Akaashi answers. It's not really the response Kunimi was looking for, but Akaashi seems content enough to let Oikawa lead them a few streets away, into a small hole-in-the-wall sort of shop.

The shop has a very cozy and warm atmosphere throughout the space. It feels as if each table has their own space and feeling, like no matter how many people are in the shop it's not crowded. They set their bags at a table along the wall and make their way back to the ordering counter. Oikawa looks pleased at his choice and watches the others as they look through the menu. 

"You guys okay with this place?"

"It looks quite nice, Oikawa-san." Akaashi comments as he steps forward to look at the menu. His hand brushes purposefully along Kunimi's forearm as he does so. "Is there anything you would recommend?"

Oikawa's eyes dart to the contact but doesn't say anything about it. "Their pastries are delicious. You might want to get some tea to have more energy. They do sell tea here that's supposed to aid magic users. To prepare yourselves for later today."

"That sounds lovely." Akaashi hums. "I could use something with an energy boost."

It makes Oikawa smile. No matter what mask he puts on, he's always felt on some form of edge with the mage. "Good. Well then let's place some orders." Oikawa walks to the employee who's been waiting on them. He quickly tells the young girl what he would like and motions for the others to continue. "It's on me."

Akaashi looks surprised, but thanks Oikawa quietly. Bokuto grins at him, voice rising with his excitement. "Oikawa, you're the best!" Kunimi doesn't miss the way Oikawa's ears heat up, even if his smile remains cocky.

"I know I'm the best. Hurry and order your food." Bokuto grumbles before placing his order and walks back to Oikawa's side. He crosses his arms over Oikawa's shoulder and leans against him. Bokuto smirks back at his mage. 

"Your turn."

Akaashi orders the tea Oikawa suggested and an orange marmalade pastry roll. Kunimi finds himself asking for a crepe filled with fruit and the tea that sounded the least intimidating. Oikawa pays for them and winks at the waitress, sending her into a series of flustered giggles and shy smiles.

Bokuto's smile falters for a moment before he pushes Oikawa to their table. Akaashi gives the waitress a glance and tries to keep a scowl off his face. If he had his way Bokuto wouldn't even be near Oikawa. The only thing keeping him silent is knowing that Bokuto can take care of himself. He follows them to the table, sitting across from Oikawa.

Though Oikawa seems perfectly fine, Bokuto's mood seems to have taken a turn for the worse. He's almost perched on the edge of the seat next to Oikawa, like he's trying to put as much space between them as possible. Kunimi glances at Akaashi, but there's nothing to read on his face. Not much time nor many words pass between them before the same waitress comes over with their food and drinks on a tray. She has a slight blush to her cheek and a shy smile. Once she puts their orders on the table she practically scurries away. Kunimi bites his lip in worry. Bokuto watched her retreat with a look that Kunimi can't decide between sadness and envy.

Oikawa reaches for his food and starts humming like nothing is wrong, but there's a look in his eye that Kunimi thinks means the dark mage knows what just happened. Akaashi looks like he wants to speak, but chooses instead to sip his tea quietly. Kunimi didn't really expect all this awkward tension to come about. Their meeting started off well and it actually gave Kunimi some sort of hope that they could get along, especially Akaashi. Kunimi's eyes keep roaming back and forth between the three men before deciding he should just do something. 

"So Oikawa-san, how long do you think you'll be staying in Karasuno?"

"Oh, I can only stay for a few more days. I have a meeting back in Seijou soon." Oikawa glances over to Bokuto, but the gaze is there and gone so fast Kunimi almost misses it. "Though, I wish I could stay longer."

Bokuto doesn't seem to be paying attention to what he's saying, he's more focused on the food he doesn't need. Kunimi sighs knowing that the other two aren't going to contribute. 

"I understand. It's so nice here."

"Come visit me in Seijou sometime." Oikawa grins. "I'm sure you'll be back on the road soon enough anyways."

"Are you sure you're going to want us there?" Bokuto blurts out before Kunimi can even respond. All three look at him surprised, with Oikawa looking a bit hurt. Kunimi doesn't know what to say so he awkwardly looks between Oikawa and Bokuto.

Oikawa looks away with an obviously forced laugh. "Of course. We're friends now, right?"

Bokuto doesn't respond right away and Akaashi keeps himself oddly quiet. Even if Kunimi is still unsure over how he feels about Oikawa he knows he's not a bad person. He wants to say something but he can't get himself to speak. Bokuto finally gives a humorless laugh instead and looks down at his food. 

"Yeah, friends. I guess we are just friends."

"Kouta-chan," Oikawa suddenly looks small. "Let's not talk about this here."

"Fine." 

Bokuto moves on to eating his food. Kunimi wonders since Bokuto doesn't need food, if even unsettling conversations like this could stop him from eating. Akaashi still isn't doing anything to help the situation which is starting to piss off Kunimi, if he's going to be honest. Akaashi is being very successful at ignoring the situation. He's moved on from his tea to eating his pastry with precise little bites. He's not even looking at anyone else, but there's a cord of tension in his magic that tells Kunimi the mage isn't oblivious. Which means Akaashi is willfully ignoring them. Kunimi swears he feels his blood pressure rise.

Oikawa is reduced to poking at his food, looking dejected. It doesn't sit right with Kunimi. Kunimi kicks Akaashi's leg under the table not so lightly causing the mage to jump in a mix of pain and surprise. The other two don't seem to notice the exchange and at this point Kunimi wouldn't care if they did. Akaashi looks over at him confused while Kunimi gives him a glare back.

The mage's eyebrows dip with confusion and he mouths 'what?'

Kunimi's glare doesn't let up. He knows Akaashi doesn't want Bokuto and Oikawa to be together, but Bokuto just looks so sad right now. He mouths back, 'Do something.'

Green eyes narrow back at him, and Bokuto is gone with a shimmer. Akaashi cocks an eyebrow. 

"Happy?" 

Kunimi has never thought of being angry with Akaashi. But he is right now, and it's all he can do not to hit him.

The younger shakes his head angrily and looks in front of him to the spot where Bokuto used to be. Oikawa turns his head as if he was about to speak to the demon but freezes when he realizes no one is there anymore. He whips his head back to Akaashi fast. 

"What did you do? Why did you send him back?"

"I was told to 'do something' and it didn't seem like you were planning on fixing anything." Akaashi grumbles.

Oikawa glances quickly to Kunimi before focusing back on Akaashi. Disbelief is still on his face. "I was just about to but you shimmered him away before I could!"

Akaashi's hand tightens on his mug to the point Kunimi thinks it might crack under the pressure. 

"You're just hurting him." Akaashi's voice is low and dangerous, but there's something else there. Any other time, Kunimi might be able to decipher it, but right now he's still simmering with irritation.

"I.." Oikawa looks down. He's still angry but there's annoyance in his eyes too. Kunimi can't be sure if that's directed at the dark mage or himself. "I don't want to."

"Then don't." Akaashi bites. "Bokuto-san is very simple. Show him affection, and he will show it to you in return. I don't see the issue."

Oikawa's head snaps up with a glare. He scoffs out almost mockingly and shakes his head. "Easy for you to say. I do show him affection, but how much would you like me to show him? Too much and then he'll fall for me but then what? He can't be away from you and you act as if I can follow him around like your lover boy over there." Oikawa sighs and rests his head in his hand. "No matter what happens I'll only end up hurting him."

"You think I don't know that?" The plates on the table begin to shake and Kunimi isn't sure if it's Akaashi or Oikawa doing it. Akaashi's jaw is set and his eyes are narrowed into slits. Somehow, they don't seem as pretty as they usually do.

"No, I know you do. And I know you don't like me which is making you hate this more." Oikawa ignores the plates and leans forward to Akaashi. "I know you want to protect yourself and your familiar but this is hard on me too."

Akaashi is about to reply, but Kunimi cuts him off with a hard glare. "Thank you, Oikawa-san," Kunimi tries to make his voice gentle. "For thinking of Bokuto-san." He pauses to make sure Akaashi has gone quiet, "You do care for him, don't you?"

It takes a minute or so for Oikawa to takes his eyes off of Akaashi and onto Kunimi. He stares at the young man until he sighs and leans back in his chair. "I didn't intend to. He perked my interest." His eyes roam back to Akaashi. "And every time you left him with me we had a great time."

"A great time." Akaashi echoes. "You mean you slept with him."

Oikawa scoffs and crosses his arms, leaning back against his chair. "Please, I've known him for less than a week. He's a fun guy to be around. He's interesting. But no, I didn't sleep with him."

Akaashi mimics the action. The dishes on the table have stopped rattling for the moment, but Kunimi can still feel the electric hum of tension. "Then why was he so upset at being called your friend?"

Oikawa looks away momentarily before sighing. "We've kissed. A few times." He sits straight again and faces Akaashi. "He likes me, alot. And I do have interest in him."

Kunimi watches Akaashi process the information. The mage taps his fingers on his knee under the table. The fingers stop and Akaashi exhales slowly. "Oikawa-san, I have to apologize. I seem to have misjudged you."

Oikawa eyes him warily. "Misjudged? You flipped your switch quite fast."

"I'm just..." Akaashi glances at Kunimi so quickly that it was almost unnoticeable. Almost. "I'm irritated, and I took it out on you. You have been nothing but well intending to us, and to Bokuto-san especially."

"Okay." Oikawa looks to the vacant chair. "Could you bring him back then? He must be confused and probably discouraged being sent back."

Akaashi nods slowly, not making eye contact with anyone now. There's a shimmer, a breeze that's definitely not made from air, and Bokuto is back in his spot across from Kunimi. He looks a little wary as he looks towards his mage. 

"...'Kaashi?"

Akaashi reaches his hand across the table, hoping Bokuto knows it's a gesture of comfort. "Hello, Bokuto-san. I'm sorry I sent you back like that. I was angry, but not at you. I just needed to speak with Oikawa-san."

Bokuto's voice sounds so small compared to the way it usually carries through the whole room. "...not in trouble?"

"No, no." Akaashi sighs in sadness, and by the look of his face, guilt. Kunimi feels awful, when he told Akaashi to do something he didn't mean send him away. "You're not in trouble. I sent you back without thinking of you. I am sorry."

The familiar fidgets for a beat before reaching for Akaashi's hand and squeezing it. He looks to Oikawa with the same sort of worried look, but there's something resigned in his tone as well. "...Tooru?"

"I'm sorry too, Kouta-chan." Oikawa smiles, not as bright as usual but it's all sincere. He tentatively puts his hand on Bokuto's shoulder and squeezes. "I'm sorry about the waitress."

Bokuto leans in and bumps his forehead against Oikawa's arm. "I overreacted, didn't I?"

"No." Oikawa scratches the back of Bokuto's head. "I wasn't thinking. You had every right to react that way."

Bokuto murmurs something back, too soft to hear. Akaashi turns his face from the scene, and all at once, Kunimi feels like he's intruding upon something private.

Kunimi's runs his fingers along Akaashi's wrist to make the mage look at him. His reaction is a bit slow but he eventually looks. Kunimi leans into Akaashi's ear, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" The words are innocent enough, but the tone is clipped at best.

"Because. I made you actually talk to Oikawa. I know you still don't like the two together." Kunimi leans back to look into Akaashi's eyes. "And now Bokuto is upset."

The magic around them fluctuates and snaps back to form, sort of like elastic would feel if elastic had an irritated sort of aura. Kunimi watches Akaashi take another bite of his pastry, but the mage says nothing more about it. Kunimi sighs and goes back to his food. He eats his fruit in small bites trying to ignore the pit in his stomach. Bokuto seems to be smiling again. That makes Kunimi feel a bit better. Even if Akaashi is mad at him, at least Bokuto is happy again.

After their meal, Oikawa walks them to Kageyama's home before excusing himself. Bokuto tugs on the dark mage's sleeve for a lingering moment, then follows Akaashi and Kunimi to the door. Iwaizumi opens the door just as Akaashi is poised to knock. 

"Oh, you're right on time."

Akaashi gives Iwaizumi a smile. "Hello, Iwaizumi." Kunimi keeps the bitterness off his face and smiles too.

Iwaizumi holds the door for them. "Tobio is setting up downstairs. I'll explain when we get there, but I think we've found a less taxing way to do this."

They walk inside the house and set their things in the living room. Iwaizumi walks down the hall, motioning them to follow. Kunimi stops Akaashi before he can and Bokuto gives him an odd look. 

"Bokuto-san, you can go ahead. We'll meet you downstairs. I just want to talk to Akaashi-san for a moment."

There's a long moment where Bokuto stares at his mage, but he must not find anything worth arguing about. "Alright. Take your time, yeah?"

"Thank you." Kunimi turns to face Akaashi, who is still looking at where Bokuto once was. He steps closer to the mage to make sure he has his attention. "I want to make sure, before we do this. Please tell me. Are you mad at me? I won't do this while you're mad at me."

The room around them is so still that Kunimi swears he can hear his heart beating. Akaashi finally looks at him, expression carefully flat. 

"Mad is not the word I would use."

Kunimi nods as he processes his words. "Then what word would you use?"

"Agitated." He answers shortly.

"Okay. Well then I won't do this while you're agitated with me." Kunimi places his hand on Akaashi's arm. "Tell me why?"

The muscle is taut under his touch, but the mage doesn't push him away. Akaashi answers the question with another. "Why did you want me to get between Oikawa-san and Bokuto-san?"

"I didn't want you to get between them. I wanted you to support them." Kunimi sighs and takes his hand back. "I was hoping you would try to encourage Bokuto-san."

"Support them?" Akaashi echoes, tone somewhere that's not quite but nearly mocking. "What could I have possibly said that would have helped?"

"I don't know." Kunimi shakes his head and tries to keep his impatience down. "You were ignoring the entire situation."

Akaashi seems to be fighting down his annoyance as well. "Yes, because I'm well aware that Bokuto-san can handle himself."

"Don't hide behind that. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems more to me that you're just using it as an excuse." Kunimi looks down and scratches the back of his head. "There's nothing wrong with supporting him, even if he could handle himself."

Akaashi's eyes narrow and he takes half a step back. His blank mask is slipping and he's looking more and more irritated. "I know how to handle my own familiar, Kunimi-kun. Though I don't understand why you're so concerned about how I do so."

"Watching what happened. How you reacted. It didn't sit right with me." Kunimi lifts his hand out but immediately drops it. "I care about Bokuto-san and seeing him like that. I don't think it was right."

Akaashi closes his eyes, blocks out the way Kunimi is looking at him. At least that's what it feels like. "I know there's nothing I can do to make it easier on him. This isn't the first time he's become attached to another mage."

"I don't think that means you should stop trying." Kunimi lightly holds Akaashi's hand, just at the fingers. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't want Bokuto-san to feel that way."

Akaashi grips his hand back tightly, finally dropping his blank expression, letting it crumble away. "I'm not the best when it comes to emotions, you know that." He whispers. "I wish I could help him to feel better."

Kunimi steps forward and wraps his other arm around Akaashi's shoulders. Akaashi lets himself sink into the embrace. "I know. I know you do."

"Sometimes I wonder if he can ever truly be happy with me alone." His words are muffled in Kunimi's neck, little puffs of air warm on his skin. "He craves a sort of affection I can't give him."

Kunimi runs his hand up at down Akaashi's back. "He would never hold that against you." Kunimi pauses before kissing the side of Akaashi's head. "What happened the last time he got attached to another mage?"

"He tried to stay with them. I was angry, so I let it happen. It nearly killed both of us." Akaashi's hands grip at Kunimi's sides, and Kunimi decides to ignore the fact that he's shaking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." This must have been in the back of Akaashi's mind the entire time. He wonders if Bokuto is taking that into consideration. He would have to be, no matter how spacey Bokuto seems, he's very smart. "Maybe you should talk to Bokuto-san about this. I don't think it would be right to separate them, but maybe there could be a compromise."

Akaashi straightens up, regaining the control he always seemed to carry like a shield. He doesn't let go of Kunimi though, only draws him closer and catches his lips in a soft kiss. 

"I apologize for my earlier behavior." He murmurs when they part. "I was frustrated, and you couldn't have known any better. Forgive me?"

"Of course." Kunimi gives the mage a small smile and brushes his thumb across his cheek. "And I'm sorry if I pushed you."

Akaashi kisses him one more time before pulling away entirely. "We shouldn't keep our host waiting...and about Bokuto-san," He reaches for Kunimi's hand, "please trust that I will speak with him."

"I do. And you're right. We should go downstairs." Akaashi leads the two down the hall and to the basement staircase. As they walk down Kunimi can't help but to grip Akaashi's hand tighter. Once they're downstairs Kunimi notices that everything is set. Kageyama and Iwaizumi are standing together next to a table while Bokuto is off to the corner.

"Everything sorted out?" Iwaizumi eyes them, obviously noticing their linked hands.

"Ah, yes." They walk in together and over to the other pair. "Excuse us for the delay." Akaashi quickly glances at Kunimi. "There were some things we needed to discuss."

Kageyama looks a bit annoyed by the hold up, but his husband smooths out his scowl with a light touch to his wrist. "It's not a problem." The older man says. "Ready to go over the ritual?"

"Yes." Kunimi takes a tentative look to the floor where everything is set out. As if Akaashi knows, he moves his thumb across Kunimi's knuckles. "You said you found a less taxing way to perform this."

"Physically less taxing, yes." Kageyama pauses and looks to Iwaizumi for some reassurance Kunimi can't see. "But it's still going to drain a good bit of magical energy. And, um," The young necromancer pauses once more. "Akaashi-san, are you able to keep your familiar out like the last time?"

The last question perks Bokuto's interest. He straightens himself and walks to the group. "If it would make it better for him to sent me back, he can send me back."

Kageyama shakes his head. "It would be better for you to stay. Your powers could be very helpful."

Bokuto looks confused for a moment before nodding his head. "How would my powers be helpful?"

"You're a demon." Kageyama looks up at him with a gaze less confident than he sounds, "You can travel between planes of existence easily. We need your power to help ease the transition. Er. I mean, if you're willing."

"Of course I'm willing! Anything he needs, I'll-" Bokuto gets cut off by Akaashi pushing him back a step with his hand on the owl's shoulder. Akaashi stares at Kageyama, maybe a bit longer than necessary. 

"Will it harm him in any way? What would he be doing?"

Iwaizumi steps in front of his husband smoothly. "He'll be perfectly safe, Akaashi. Trust me."

Akaashi's eyes move to Iwaizumi before he takes a deep breath through his nose. "Fine. Tell us what to do."

It's a long explanation, one that Kunimi almost zones out on, but does his best to pay attention. From what Iwaizumi tells them, it's the same sort of casting Akaashi had performed before. The only real difference being that blood offering will be split between Kunimi and Akaashi, and that Bokuto will be doing the actual summoning in order to conserve Akaashi's energy.

Akaashi nods along through the whole explanation. Once he realized Iwaizumi he looks back to the floor. "Are we going to summon the prince in this attempt?"

Iwaizumi nods after a quick glance at Kageyama. "Yeah. The more you summon the same soul, the easier it becomes. Your magic will not be so foreign to him after a while."

"The more." Kunimi speaks for the first time since they've been in the basement. Iwaizumi looks over at him past Akaashi's shoulder. "How many times do you expect us to do this here?"

If he's surprised by Kunimi's outburst, Iwaizumi doesn't show it. But it's Kageyama who speaks. "You're not getting how high level this spell is, Kunimi. It's a miracle he got the right soul last time."

Kunimi sighs and crosses his arms. "Then how many times do you think we have to do it?"

"That depends on you guys." Kageyama copies his gesture, staring the taller boy down with a glare. "You're going to get Akaashi-san hurt if you try to rush it."

"It's not that I'm trying to rush him. I'm trying to decrease the amount of times he's going to get hurt. And overwork himself."

"That's exactly what we're trying to prevent!" Kageyama snaps. "Hajime was up all night trying to rewrite this spell to avoid what happened the first time!"

"I'm not saying that I don't appreciate what you're doing for him!" Kunimi's voice rises to match Kageyama's. "Every time we do this there is a risk. Just because practice makes you better at something doesn't mean things can't go wrong!"

"He's the one who asked for my help! Don't you think he understands that? Trust him a little!"

That brings Kunimi up short. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair and looks back at Kageyama. There's still anger in Kunimi's eyes but he's softened a bit. "I do trust him. And I do trust you, and the work you two have put in. What I don't trust is what we're calling. And the things around it."

Kageyama's lip curls up in a snarl. He hasn't calmed down at all, hot tempered as he is. "You say you trust me, but you can't put faith in it when I say Akaashi-san will be fine? We're summoning a human soul, not a demon." Kageyama is about to go on, but Iwaizumi puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"Tobio, enough."

Kunimi glances at Iwaizumi before continuing slowly. "Please understand that I'm just worried. And scared. I know everyone is worried but at least you know what you're doing. I have zero knowledge or experience." Kunimi still looks annoyed but he tries to keep it under control. He addresses Kageyama. "I didn't intend to offend you."

"Would you like to go over what's going to happen, specifically?" Iwaizumi asks gently. His hand is still tight on his husband's shoulder. "It's understandable that you're worried; necromancy is nothing to mess around with."

"That would be helpful but it would take more time then necessary. I would rather just have a range of times we have to do this." Kunimi is already starting to feel tired and they haven't even done anything yet. "I'll follow any directions you give me."

Iwaizumi frowns, but doesn't say anything. Kageyama seems to have relaxed somewhat and moves to start lighting the candles around the summoning circle. There are three smaller circles drawn on the outer edge, where Kageyama directs Kunimi, Akaashi, and Bokuto to stand in each. The one Bokuto stands in has a line leading to the center of the summoning circle. 

"Once Akaashi starts the incantation, you're going to start channeling energy. Kinda like when you're getting ready to return from the nether. Does that make sense?" Iwaizumi asks the familiar.

"Yes." Bokuto shifts from one foot to the other. If it wasn't for the determined look on his face, Kunimi would have thought he was to nervous. Kunimi tries to focus on his own breathing, keeping his nerves and stomach down. He looks over to Akaashi. He's talking to Iwaizumi, who just handed Akaashi the book.

Whatever they're saying is too quiet for Kunimi to hear. He's trying to figure it out, but Kageyama comes up to stand awkwardly beside him. "It will be okay. Just try and keep your head."

Kunimi frowns at Kageyama but doesn't try anything. "I can't perform magic. No matter how many times I've tried. I just don't want to be a burden to Akaashi-san. To any of you."

"...I'm sorry for getting angry." Kageyama mumbles. The way he averts his gaze and shuffles his feet reminds Kunimi of a child being scolded.

Kunimi sighs and shakes his head. "It's alright. I'm sorry too, it was my fault."

Kageyama gives him what's probably supposed to be a reassuring smile. It becomes a lot less comforting when he holds out a shiny silver dagger. "When you're ready."

Kunimi takes the dagger carefully into his hands. It's heavier than he expected but at the same time he isn't surprised by it. He looks over to Akaashi who is silently reading the text to himself. After a second Akaashi looks up to Kunimi, as if sensing his worry. Kunimi tries to even his breathing and gives Akaashi the most honest smile he can.

Akaashi smiles back, tilting his head just a little. It's more open than he has ever been around others, and Kunimi does find it a bit calming.

Kunimi looks across the room at the rest of them. He takes one more breath before speaking to Kageyama. "You said when I'm ready. Well I'm ready. Tell me what to do."

Kageyama glances over at Iwaizumi before he speaks again. "Akaashi-san is going to start the ritual with the incantation. He will offer his blood when it's time, and you will cut yourself right after. Don't do it before, or it becomes a black summoning. Akaashi-san and his familiar will take it from there."

Kunimi takes a deep breath and nods at Akaashi to start. Akaashi hesitates, looking back and forth between Bokuto and Kunimi until he's satisfied. He starts reading from his book and the same chill from before travels up Kunimi's spine. He keeps his eyes trained on Akaashi's hand, forcing himself calm enough to not miss his cue.

The magic around them swirls violently as Akaashi speaks. It begins to build in the center of the summoning circle, rising and falling in intensity until Akaashi raises the dagger to his hand and slashes down.

Once Kunimi sees the the blood drop to the floor he puts his own knife on his palm. He takes a quick breath and slices across his skin. He barely flinches and turns over his hand to let the blood drop faster.

The rest of the incantation becomes a blur of sound and suddenly Bokuto is moving. Rather, he's changing. His nails elongate into talons, his skin takes on a strange sheen as it warps. Kunimi can tell that Bokuto isn't in his full demon form, he's only using enough energy as needed. He's so focused on watching Bokuto that he barely notices the transparent form starting to develop in the middle circle.

He only realizes what it means when Akaashi stops speaking and the energy in the room plateaus as the figure gains an opacity.

The figure is more solid than last time. He seems to be of similar height as them, Kunimi vaguely thinks that the spirit would be handsome if it were alive again. The spirit is looking at Akaashi, as if he can't or doesn't care about anything else in the room. 

"Why have you brought me back to this place again?" His voice is still a whisper and rough.

"Keishin-ouji. My name is Akaashi Keiji, high mage of Fukurodani. Your kingdom. I have summoned you to ask for your help."

Kunimi watched the spirit as he seems to be pondering over Akaashi's words. It doesn't move much, just a calm swaying. 

"What help could you possibly need from me?"

"Our country is at war, your Highness. It can be stopped, but your father must be convinced that it should be." A rather large drop of blood spatters to the ground from Akaashi's hand, and the figure grows more solid for a single moment.

"And no one alive can convince him?" Kunimi found it odd that the voice was starting to form some sarcasm. Akaashi's eyes twitch like he wants to glare, but he keeps his face respectfully neutral. Even in death, this is still a prince. 

"Your father believes you were murdered." Akaashi takes a deep breath, "By the kingdom of Johzenji."

The prince's form is starting to fade a bit. Kunimi isn't sure if there's needs to be more blood or if this is just as long as they can hold out. Luckily though, the prince seems curious by Akaashi's words. 

"But we are allies. Why on earth would he think that?"

Akaashi's voice is quiet and Kunimi is struck with the sudden fear that the mage might faint again. "That's why I need your help. I...can't hold you here for much longer. But please, allow me to call you forth again."

The spirit releases a noise that Kunimi thinks is supposed to be a sigh. "Very well. You've piqued my interest. But remember caution, mage."

"Until we meet again, your Highness." The figure fades away rather like smoke dispersing into air, and Kageyama is at Kunimi's side in an instant. Kunimi is barely aware of the cloth being pressed to his hand, or of the sharp pain that comes from it. He's too busy looking at Akaashi. More specifically, at Akaashi's hand in Iwaizumi's. Maybe it's the blood loss, or maybe it's the intoxication from the magic around them, but Kunimi's heart clenches. There's a voice in his mind that tells him to relax, that Iwaizumi is simply doing for Akaashi what Kageyama is doing for him. But there's a louder voice calling for Akaashi to pull his hand away. He partially gets his wish when Iwaizumi ties the cloth bandage around Akaashi's hand and lets it fall, and Akaashi is rushing towards Kunimi. He takes his face in his hands and kisses him full on the mouth, ignoring Kunimi's shock.

"We did it."

Kunimi can't respond past blinking at Akaashi in surprise. Akaashi's hands are still on his cheeks and concern is starting to grow in his expression. All of the sudden, Kunimi feels like crying. He's not sure if it's from relief or bottled up stress but the only thing he can do is push his head into the crook of Akaashi's neck. His arms are slower to respond but they end up wrapping themselves around his waist. Akaashi's hands move to circle around Kunimi's back and holds him close. Finally Kunimi registers that Akaashi said something and he nods weakly.

A strong hand claps his shoulder and he knows without looking that it's Bokuto's. A sense of embarrassment creeps up on him, knowing that Kageyama and Iwaizumi are still in the room, watching. But he only clings to Akaashi tighter. He's vaguely aware that he hasn't secured his bandage and that blood is seeping into Akaashi's shirt, but the mage doesn't push him away or seem to care at all.

Akaashi's hands move across his back reassuringly. Even Bokuto ends up wrapping an arm around each of them, even though it feels more like excitement. Akaashi kisses the side of his face a few times before he whispers. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Um." Kunimi says intelligently. "Light headed? Maybe?"

Akaashi laughs quietly and squeezes Kunimi just a bit tighter. "Well if that's all, I'm relieved." Akaashi takes a step back but still keeps a hand on Kunimi's shoulder. "Thank you." He uses his other hand to pat Bokuto on the head. "And thank you as well. I'm not sure how successful that would have been without you two."

"Easy as pie!" Bokuto grins and claps Akaashi on the back so hard he stumbles forward a bit. 

Iwaizumi laughs from behind them, sounding like he's been holding his breath. Akaashi turns around and smiles at the other two. 

"That goes for you, too. I'm not sure how I'll be able to pay you back for all your work in this. I very much appreciate it."

Iwaizumi rubs the back of his head. "It's nothing for an old friend."

An odd silence crosses between them which only breaks when Kunimi slumps against Akaashi's side. He blinks slowly, trying to keep himself awake. Surprisingly, it's Kageyama that speaks up first. "You must be tired. You can go rest upstairs, we can clean up down here."

Bokuto is quick to usher the three of them out of the basement and towards the rooms Akaashi stayed in last time. "I'm going to ask Hinata if Suga left any of that healing salve here." Bokuto chirps after making sure Kunimi was safely deposited in one of the beds.

Akaashi drags on of the chairs over to the side of the bed and takes Kunimi's injured hand. Kunimi instantly recognizes the mirror image of the day before. He only slightly kicks himself for how much more calm Akaashi is compared to himself. Akaashi rewraps the bandage on Kunimi's hand before smiling up at him. 

"Are you still feeling lightheaded?"

"Better now that I'm lying down." Kunimi admits. But he has to wonder if he feels better because he has Akaashi all to himself again.

"I'm glad." It looked like Akaashi was going to say something else but Bokuto barges in instead. He has a small bottle in his hand and a huge smile on his face. 

"I found some! Hands out!"

Akaashi pulls Kunimi's hand by the wrist, offering him to go first. "Thank you, Bokuto-san. Is there anything I can do for you?" The mage looks over his familiar as if checking for damage. "Do you feel better now that you got to let loose a bit?"

Bokuto unwraps Kunimi's bandage and applies a generous amount of the salve on his hand. As he's rubbing it across Kunimi's hand he answers. "I do. I enjoy being in my demon form."

"I know." Something about Akaashi's voice sounds guilty, but Kunimi can't focus on it. His wound starts to burn like it's actually on fire and he's about to cry out when it stops and dulls to a tingle. He flexes his hand carefully, moving each finger one by one. The wound is all but gone. Much like Akaashi's hand had healed the day prior, Kunimi's did the same. He had to wonder if this was the salve Suga had made from the intriguing plant from the Tsukishima's.

Akaashi offers his hand and Bokuto repeats his previous actions. Once he's done he sets the bottle on the side table. He crosses his arms and faces Kunimi. "So how does it feel to be part if your first summoning?"

Kunimi thinks back to the actual ritual. It was something, for sure. The magic that swirled around them so intensely only to touch down between them felt like being in the eye of a storm. "Exhilarating." He settles on. "And nerve wracking."

Bokuto smiles at him, bright and bold before ruffling up Kunimi's hair with his hand. "Well I'm just glad you're not freaking out. I was a bit worried about you and Kageyama-kun for a while."

Kunimi makes a face as his hair is mussed by Bokuto's large hand, tangling the strands, but the action lies in affection and Kunimi can't bring himself to push the other away. "You once told me he's hard to get along with. I suppose you were right."

Bokuto smiles at the mess of hair he's made like he's proud of it. "Yeah, but he tries." Bokuto sighs and lays out on the other bed. When he speaks again he makes sure he's loud enough for them to still hear him, which isn't hard. "I'm just glad we actually got to talk to the prince. He seems like he'll help."

"I hope so." Akaashi says on an exhale. "Though there is no guarantee that he will remember his time with the living. At least that's what Kageyama-kun has told me."

"Well he seemed to remember some things." Kunimi shifted in the bed until he was mostly laying down. He never did get his promised nap time from earlier and now seemed like the best option. "Even if he can't remember how he died, maybe what he does know will be enough." He doesn't really want to but he ends up punctuating his sentence with a yawn behind his hand.

Akaashi laughs quietly. "Would you like to sleep? It seems Bokuto-san has decided to." He's backed up by a loud snore from the other bed, where Bokuto has managed to get himself cocooned in the thick blanket.

Kunimi shakes his head before reaching out his hand. Akaashi takes it and places a few kisses along his knuckles. "I want to stay with you."

"Move over." Kunimi scrambles to make room as Akaashi's body presses him to the wall. Akaashi's arms loop around his back and they're only centimeters away from one another.

Kunimi pushes Akaashi onto his back and then rests his head against him. Akaashi lets go for a moment to pull the blankets over them before holding him again. Kunimi sighs contently. "Am I getting our nap time now?"

Akaashi chuckles. "I do recall promising you that, yes."

Kunimi laughs too and pushes himself a little bit closer to Akaashi. "You've been keeping your word so far. I would hate for you to stop now."

Akaashi cups his chin and leans in, lips only just brushing. "I will always keep my word for you, Kunimi-kun."

Kunimi kisses him fully, slowly. He breaks the kiss quickly and nestles his head in the crook of Akaashi's neck. 

"I'm not sure if I can get used to how well you treat me."

"You may as well get accustomed to it." Akaashi murmurs into his still messed up hair.

Kunimi yawns again. "You'll have to be patient with me. All of this is new to me."

Akaashi doesn't say anymore, just holds him tighter. Even though the room is bright with the sun streaming through the thin curtains, Kunimi finds himself quick to drift off.

Kunimi wakes up sometime later feeling warm but oddly flat. He reaches his hand out but doesn't feel Akaashi next to him. His eyes quickly open and he pushes himself up on his elbows. He's ready to swing out of the bed but stops when he sees Akaashi sitting on the other bed with Bokuto. They're talking quietly to each other, thankfully not noticing Kunimi waking up.

"You know we can't go through this again," Akaashi was saying. "Is he really that special to you?"

Bokuto has his head bowed down. "I know. But I...This is different from last time. I've been thinking about this the whole time. He is, I just hope I am too."

Akaashi picks at a thread on the blanket. From this angle, he almost looks lost. "What are we going to do about it then?"

Bokuto shakes his head. "I don't know. I know I can't be with him all the time." Bokuto let's out a frustrated groan and runs his fingers through his hair. "Maybe it'll be different. You know, because he's a dark mage. He's better with demons."

"Have you..." Akaashi seems to be choosing his words carefully. "Spoken with him about what will happen? When it's time for him to leave, I mean."

"I...no, not really." Bokuto sighs and drops his head on Akaashi's shoulder. "Part of me thinks that if nothing really happens he won't bring it up. Of course I'm too much of a coward to bring it up either."

A hand is instantly running fingers through Bokuto's hair, a quiet act of comfort. "You know I'm no better." Akaashi laughs, dry and a little bitter, "I wish I could help you more."

"I know. But this isn't your problem." Bokuto raises his head and gives Akaashi a sad smile. "I mean, yes you are directly affected but it's my problem."

"I said it wasn't my problem last time and it almost cost both of us our souls." Akaashi quips back.

His comment actually makes Bokuto laugh. "We can't really go and corner him. He still has a few more days. I'll talk to him."

Akaashi bumps their heads together lightly in what is perhaps the most open display of friendship Kunimi has seen from the mage. "I just want you to be happy, Bokuto-san."

"I know." Bokuto slings his arm around Akaashi's shoulders. "But I'm happy you found Kunimi-kun. I haven't seen you this happy in a while. Well, since- you know."

Akaashi lets the arm stay snug around him and actually relaxes into it. "I haven't been this happy since. He's...coming back with us, you know."

Akaashi can feel Bokuto's excited jolt and fights a smile when Bokuto calms himself. "Coming back and staying or just coming back?"

"I hope he'll stay. I am aware that it's so soon but I think..." Akaashi's voice drops to a near whisper, just a gentle tenor to match the early evening light. "I think I might be in love with him."


	16. Enlightening Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What did you do while I was asleep?"
> 
> Akaashi glances over at Bokuto quickly then back to Kunimi. "I spoke with Bokuto-san about Oikawa-san."
> 
> "Oh." Kunimi hopes Akaashi can't hear anything wrong in his voice. "How did that go?"

Kunimi immediately closes his eyes and tries to keep his heart rate down. He feels panic and guilt rising in him. He should have said something. He should have made an effort to let them know he was awake. But now the only thing he can do is try and keep himself from hyperventilating.

Bokuto replies loudly to his mage, but Kunimi doesn't hear him. His heartbeat is slamming his eardrums too hard for him to hear much of anything. He should be happy, but all he can think about it running away. Instead he curls up into himself pulling the blankets closer around him. Does he love Akaashi too?

Love is such a heavy word. How does one know that they're in love when they had never been with anyone else? Does it feel the same for everyone? Maybe not, he thinks, since Iwaizumi had seemingly moved straight from Akaashi to Kageyama. Kunimi can't even imagine wanting to be with another person the way he wants to be with Akaashi.

That thought comforts him some but it's still hard. He should have seen it coming. How much time they've spent together. The fact that they've been talking about the future. An unwanted sense of irony runs through him. A good part of him wanted to keep continuing with whatever they were doing without having to confess anything.

The door opens and he's vaguely aware of Iwaizumi's voice telling the other two that dinner is ready, if they're interested. There's a brief discussion about waking Kunimi, but Bokuto convinces them to let him be. It's not until the door closes behind them that Kunimi lets himself relax and opens his eyes. Doing so nearly has him jumping out of his skin, because Iwaizumi was still in the room, looking at him with a bemused smile. 

"You done pretending to sleep?"

"I don't..." Kunimi sighs and sits up. "Why did you stay behind?"

"Tobio asked me to check up on you." The older man answers easily. He's holding a large mug that he sets on the windowsill next to Kunimi's bed. "I thought you were still sleeping, but not even the dead could rest once Bokuto starts getting that loud."

Kunimi huffs in frustration before he looks down to his hands. He folds his fingers over one another in a repeated motion. "Do you think Akaashi-san noticed?"

Iwaizumi shrugs. "Doubt it. He looked pretty lost in his own head. Happens sometimes." He raises an eyebrow. "Why? You hiding from him?"

"No!" Kunimi answers a bit too quickly and curses himself for it afterwards. Iwaizumi gives him a look that obviously means he doesn't believe him. "No. It's just.. I don't think I was supposed to hear that conversation."

There's an upward curve to Iwaizumi's lips that makes Kunimi feel exposed and he pulls the blanket tight around his neck. Iwaizumi just laughs. "I'm sure it wasn't anything bad. Although you look scared out of your mind." The last sentence is a question, open ended and hidden under a mask of mirth.

"It...it wasn't bad." Kunimi pulls his knees up to his chest and rubs his hands up and down his arms. "It just wasn't for me to hear. I messed up." Kunimi drops his head against his knees and forces himself to breathe.

There's a large warm hand on the back of his neck, thumb soothing over his nape. "Hey now, what's the matter?"

Kunimi shakes his head but doesn't bother telling Iwaizumi to stop. He talks into his knees, not really caring if Iwaizumi can hear him or not. "They were talking about personal things. Akaashi said something I know I wasn't supposed to hear but I did. And now I don't know what to do."

Fingers thread through his hair in steady, even motions. Kunimi half wonders if Iwaizumi is fixing his bedhead, but it's not like it matters. "Akaashi Keiji isn't someone who keeps secrets." Iwaizumi's voice is even and solid, much like the man himself. "If it was something you weren't supposed to find out about, he wouldn't have said it aloud to anyone."

"That's not it." Kunimi lifts his head, making Iwaizumi's hand drop off his head. "He would tell me, eventually. But it wasn't for me to hear yet. And now I don't know how to face him." Kunimi looks at Iwaizumi with an almost pleading look. "Should I tell him I know?"

"Well, does what you know really change anything?"

"I don't think so. It just makes me nervous."

Iwaizumi smiles at him. "Then don't let it change the way you are with him."

Kunimi's face turns thoughtful and looks back down to his hands. Iwaizumi was right. It's not like Akaashi would expect too much of him. Even if he does tell Akaashi he knows, he won't rush him. 

"Thank you." Kunimi nods and looks back to Iwaizumi. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Um, sure." Iwaizumi crosses and uncrosses his arms a bit awkwardly. "Go for it."

Kunimi scratches the back of his head, equally as awkward. "Why did you choose Kageyama over Akaashi-san?"

"Oh." Iwaizumi laughs, but it carries a strain of tension. "It...wasn't my intention to get involved with Tobio at all. We- er, Tobio and I..." He laughs again, much less tense and more embarrassed than anything. "I chose Tobio because he's the one it would kill me to lose."

That makes sense to Kunimi. He's only known Akaashi for a few weeks but he already knows he wouldn't want to be without him. "Thank you, Iwaizumi-san. For answering the question and for everything else."

"I didn't do much," Iwaizumi insists, "but you're welcome, I guess."

"That's not true. If it wasn't for you Akaashi-san would still be trying to do this by himself." Kunimi throws the blankets off and moves to stand up. "Let's go eat dinner. Kageyama must be worried that you're still in here."

Iwaizumi rubs the back of his head with a chuckle, waiting for Kunimi by the door. "Probably. He is the jealous type."

Kunimi follows him out the door, only a few steps behind as they walk to the dining room. They're sitting in the same spot as yesterday and Iwaizumi quickly takes his place next to Kageyama. Kunimi follows his lead and sits next to Akaashi.

Kageyama shares a look with his husband, but Iwaizumi only smiles at him. Kunimi averts his gaze from the scene only to lock eyes with Akaashi. The mage gives him a small smile. "Did you enjoy your nap? I'm sorry you had to wake up to an empty bed; I couldn't sleep."

Kunimi smiles back at him. "I did. And it's alright. I'm sure there was a lot on your mind." Kunimi grabs himself some food before finally settling down and begins eating.

Bokuto nudges Kunimi's shin under the table for his attention and the demon grins at him. "You still look tired, Kunimi-kun. You should eat a lot to regain your strength!"

Kunimi chuckles at Bokuto. "Thank you Bokuto-san, that sounds like a wonderful idea. And the food is great as always." The last comment was for Kageyama. Kunimi hopes that it eases some of the glances and awkwardness between them.

"I helped!" Hinata chimes in from the other end of the table. He's looking at Bokuto as if awaiting some sort of validation.

"Ohh! I bet!" Bokuto grins and gives Hinata two thumbs up. "You did a great job!"

Hinata smiles so hard that his eyes are forced shut. Akaashi watches the exchange with a straight face, but there's a soft look in his eyes. Like a mother watching her children play. Iwaizumi looks the same, and that fact makes Kunimi a bit uneasy for reasons he can't explain.

Kunimi hooks his ankle around Akaashi's just so he could have have some form of contact. Akaashi doesn't say anything but he gives a small smile to Kunimi. He moves his leg so that it's more centered between them and continues eating. Kunimi decides to follow suit, feeling much more grounded than before.

Bokuto and Hinata continue chatting animatedly, and Iwaizumi is speaking quietly in Kageyama's ear.

Kunimi is having an internal debate with himself, trying to decide if he should tell Akaashi or not about before. After a few minutes he ultimately decides not to. Or at least not anytime soon. He touches Akaashi's arm to get his attention and speaks quietly to him. 

"What did you do while I was asleep?"

Akaashi glances over at Bokuto quickly then back to Kunimi. "I spoke with Bokuto-san about Oikawa-san."

"Oh." Kunimi hopes Akaashi can't hear anything wrong in his voice. "How did that go?"

Akaashi presses his lips in a thin line. "I'm not sure. Bokuto-san is set on being with him, but he's unsure of Oikawa-san's feelings."

"I think Oikawa-san knows what he's doing." Kunimi runs his finger along Akaashi's hand. "To me, he seems to genuinely like Bokuto-san. I would be more concerned if he'll give up or not."

"It's been weighing on my mind among other things." Akaashi admits. He squeezes Kunimi's hand before going back to his food. 

Kageyama has somehow managed to inhale his plate without so much as breaking his half embrace with Iwaizumi. The necromancer glances at Akaashi with flitting blue eyes and Kunimi has a realization. Perhaps Kageyama has been feeling as insecure about Akaashi being there as Kunimi has felt about Iwaizumi. The thought makes Kunimi feel guilty. It would explain why Oikawa had yelled at them the day before. He wonders if they fought about helping them or not. It makes Kunimi want to have an honest conversation with him. Maybe it'll help both of them out.

It brings back the memory of the first thing Kageyama had said to them. 'Hajime's not here.' The words were so sudden and laced with such genuine insecurity that Kunimi can't believe he didn't think about it before. Akaashi thinks that Kageyama doesn't know what happened between them, but Kageyama's constant reactions makes Kunimi think otherwise. He looks up in surprise when Kageyama stands and takes his dishes into the kitchen. He only hesitates for a few moments before he excuses himself and follows Kageyama.

Kageyama makes it to the sink and drops the dishes into it before he notices Kunimi behind him. 

Kunimi has seen plenty of wild animals on his travels, along rural roads, and some of them would freeze, petrified, when they saw him. That's how he would describe Kageyama at the moment. Wide eyes, panicked and blown pupils.

It makes Kunimi stop in his tracks too. His hands shoot up, trying to show he means no harm. "Wait, I.. sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just, I came in here because I wanted to apologize. And just talk."

"You already apologized." Kageyama says quickly. He glances over Kunimi's shoulder like he hopes someone else will come in.

"No, I meant...about us coming here. Akaashi-san needed your help, but I don't think we really thought of you in the process." He hopes the other will just let him do this. He doesn't want to spook Kageyama more.

The young necromancer draws his bottom lip between his teeth. "...I thought he came for Hajime. Because why else would he ask me and not Oikawa-senpai?"

"I asked him that too, after we met him. He said he didn't want to owe Oikawa-san any favors." Kunimi takes a small step closer to Kageyama. He's relieved when the other doesn't move, even if he does flinch. "He was nervous about coming here, you know. He wanted to meet with you from the beginning."

"I don't understand." Kageyama scrunches up his face in confusion. "Why would he be nervous?"

"I think it was because he would have to face Iwaizumi-san again." When he sees fear flash over Kageyama's face he continues quickly. "To see him be happy with you. And I think he was worried about me. I almost convinced myself that he still loved Iwaizumi-san. But after seeing him with you, I don't think it would even matter."

Storm blue eyes searched him for more explanation, but they find nothing. "What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Kageyama whispers the question, like he's afraid of the answer.

Kunimi smiles at him. "Iwaizumi-san is so in love with you, even if Akaashi-san begged, he wouldn't leave you." Part of him considers telling Kageyama what Iwaizumi told him not too long ago, but he's unsure if it'll cross any lines. Kunimi pauses, trying to keep a blush off his face as he speaks again. "And Akaashi-san has me. He's not interested in your husband."

Something in Kageyama's eyes quivers and breaks, and all at once Kunimi can feel the necromancer's relief. Kageyama touches the ring on his left hand, a habit he seems to share with his husband. Kunimi finds it sort of endearing. 

"I never understood why he chose me." Kageyama says it like a confession. Kunimi supposes it kind of is.

Some of the tension leaves Kunimi's body. "I feel the same way with Akaashi-san. Maybe we both deserve to give ourselves more credit."

"Is that why you always glare at Hajime? Because you're worried about Akaashi-san wanting him?"

A sort of laugh escapes Kunimi before he can stop in. "In the beginning, yes. Akaashi-san and I started on some unclear terms. But mostly it was because I felt inferior to Iwaizumi-san. And Akaashi-san, too, if I'm being honest."

"I wasn't sure if you were together at first," Kageyama starts, a blush beginning to stain his cheeks. "But then when you both showed up today with marks on your necks..."

Kunimi's hand darts up to his neck trying to hide the marks. But as memories of the night before come across his mind, an odd sense of pride blooms. He lowers his hand and smiles. "We're an odd couple, aren't we? But I'm happy with him. As I'm sure you are with Iwaizumi-san."

Kageyama adopts his own little smirk and he pulls the collar of his shirt to the side to reveal a rather dark bite mark. "Very happy." The necromancer laughs a bit and Kunimi can't help but smile back. Kageyama could be cute after all.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice before. And for being a thorn in your side these past few days." Kunimi holds out a hand, hoping Kageyama will take it. "I would like for us to get along better."

There's a long moment before Kageyama reaches out. His hand is warm and soft and the tight grip feels a lot like camaraderie. "I would like that as well. I'm...sorry, too. For being unreasonably jealous."

"Let's just say we were both in the wrong and call it even." Kunimi lets go of his hand. "I'm sure the others are done eating. How about I help out with the clean up?"

"I would appreciate that." Kageyama says with a small smile. 

They return to the dining room to find Hinata playing with Bokuto as an owl. The demon lets the little redhead investigate his wings and his talons with childlike wonder. Iwaizumi has an elbow on the table, mid conversation with Akaashi. 

"I'm surprised Tsukishima let you in the garden. He's so prickly to me, but maybe that's because he and Tobio don't get along."

Akaashi shrugs. "I was surprised too. He didn't seem to like me or agree with my reasons for being here." Iwaizumi was about to respond when he sees the others walk in. He stands up slowly looking worried. Something tells Kunimi that their dinner conversation might have been an argument. 

"Tobio."

Kageyama rushes forward and pushes his face into his husband's chest, looking slightly embarrassed. His words come out muffled by Iwaizumi's shirt. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid."

Iwaizumi smiles softly, it's a nice look compared to his normal toughness. He wraps his arms around Kageyama tightly. "You don't need to feel sorry."

"I should have trusted you more." Kageyama says into Iwaizumi's neck. "You love me, and all you do is prove that over and over. But I was insecure and it made us argue a lot."

Iwaizumi places a kiss to the top of Kageyama's head. "I will prove it to you everyday if I have to."

Kageyama mumbles something too quiet to hear that has Iwaizumi's cheeks coloring bright red, but at least there's a smile on his face.

Kunimi watches the interaction with a smile before walking back to Akaashi's side. The other doesn't look bothered, only a bit confused. His arm slides around Kunimi as he whispers in his ear. "What did you do in there?"

"I made a friend, I think." 

Kunimi watches Kageyama tilt his head for a kiss, and decides that it's probably time for them to clean up and leave the couple be. Akaashi seems to get the message and help clear off the table. Hinata moves to the kitchen and starts washing everything off with Bokuto perched on his head.

There's a few times when Kunimi thinks Hinata's uneven movements will cause a broken dish, but he ends up holding his breath for nothing when every dish comes away clean and intact. Iwaizumi comes and stands in the doorway when they're about done, Kageyama still tucked under his arms. 

"I feel bad having someone else do the dishes in my own home, but thank you."

Kunimi shakes his head as he answers. "It's fine, I offered. Besides, Hinata-kun has done the most work." Hinata looks back and forth between Kunimi and Iwaizumi with something close to pride.

Iwaizumi must indulge him a lot because he grins at the (un?)dead kid while Kageyama just rolls his eyes. Hinata smiles brightly and shakes his head. 

"I like helping. It's fun to be useful." Bokuto trills happily and rubs his head against the top of Hinata's.

The redhead laughs and it's like hearing the sun rise. Kunimi finishes drying the last dish and sets it down before taking Akaashi's hand. It's not a sly movement, and for the first time Kunimi isn't embarrassed about being seen initiating contact. Kunimi and Kageyama share a look, making them both smile at each other. It's almost as if they have some sort of inside joke.

It's a good feeling, Kunimi decides, to have a new friend. Akaashi's hand squeezes his, as if asking for attention. "Perhaps we should pay Suga-san a visit. It's not late enough to check into an inn, and we haven't gotten to spend any time with him since we've arrived."

"I wouldn't mind. It would be wrong not to spend time with him, considering how much he's helped us."

They bid their hosts a polite, friendly goodbye. Bokuto pecks Hinata gently on the head in parting and goes to sit on Akaashi's shoulder. The mage pats his familiar on the head and leads Kunimi from the house. 

"Do you think you remember the way to Suga-san's house?" Akaashi asks.

"Umm. Not really." Kunimi takes Akaashi's hand as they start walking down the streets. "But I think I remember the way to the Tsukishima shop. They probably know where it is."

They wander the streets until Bokuto trills loudly. Akaashi glances up. "You're right, I think the shop is down this road."

"Oh thank the gods." Kunimi laughs as he pulls Akaashi a little bit faster. "I felt like I was guessing the whole time."

Bokuto titters and Akaashi laughs along. The doors to the shop are propped open and the older Tsukishima is setting up a little display outside. He turns to greet them, but his smile grows brighter when he recognizes who he's speaking to. 

"Welcome back!"

They both give their greetings as they walk closer. Akaashi continues speaking once Akiteru pauses his project. "Thank you. We were actually hoping you could point us in the direction of Suga-san's home. We seem to get lost in this town."

Akiteru perks up even more, if possible. "Oh, Kei is actually about to head over there. I'll get him to take you!"

Akaashi nods as a small flash of dread crosses over Kunimi. He still hasn't quite formed his opinion of the younger Tsukishima, but at this point it's not exactly positive. "That sounds great. Should we go in or.." Akaashi cuts himself off when he walks through the door, pausing when he sees the small crowd just inside the doors. People are lined up at the counter, some holding premade sigils and others clutching what looks like handwritten receipts. Kei is behind the glass counter looking like he might snap and commit murder at any second.

Concern passes over Akaashi's features while Kunimi tries not to laugh. Akaashi steps back from the door which gets Akiteru's attention. "I think your brother may need some help."

"Oh, um," Akiteru fumbles to set a product down. He clears his throat and speaks loudly over the crowd. "Excuse me! Anyone picking up a custom sigil may stay at the sigil counter. Anyone making a regular purchase should move to the normal register." He flashes a megawatt smile at Akaashi and Kunimi. "I'll have this line down in a few."

Kunimi blinks in surprise as Akaashi ushers them into the store. As Kunimi watches the brothers work, he's oddly fascinated by how different the two are. But Akiteru was right. Within a few minutes most of the customers are out of the store with their purchases in hand. Even though the younger Tsukishima still looks like he's going to kill. When he takes a glance to the corner where they're standing, Kunimi swears is scowl worsens.

Kei finishes with his last customer and rubs his eyes beneath his glasses. "Nii-san, I'm going to head out now. I'll be back late so don't wait up."

"Wait, Kei!" Akiteru excuses himself from one of the few guests left and stops his brother before he could get too far. He motions at the two in the corner and Kunimi can see the annoyance growing in his eyes. "Our new friends wanted to visit Suga too. Take them along with you."

"What? No." Kei looks like he fully intends to carry on by himself, but Akiteru levels him with a look. "...Fine." Kei mumbles. He casts a sharp glance over at them. "Come on then."

Kei doesn't bother waiting for them, he's already out of the shop before the other two react. Akaashi moves first, giving Akiteru a quick nod before taking Kunimi by the hand and out the door. Kei, for all of his opposition, is walking much slower than someone as tall as him can, allowing them to catch up.

The blond is obviously a little more than annoyed that he's being accompanied, but Kunimi doesn't feel bad in the least. Bokuto is making soft noises from Akaashi's shoulder that sounds, to Kunimi at least, concerned. He squeezes Akaashi's hand as they keep a small distance between them and Tsukishima. 

"What is Bokuto-san saying?"

Akaashi's free hand goes up to touch Bokuto's wing. "He's worried we may have upset Tsukishima-san. He doesn't like interpersonal conflicts."

Kunimi laughs and pats Bokuto's head. "You're a good demon. I wouldn't worry about it, Bokuto-san. I think it's more his personality than anything else."

Bokuto fluffs himself happily, seemingly soothed by Kunimi's words and affections. Akaashi smiles and moves his thumb across Kunimi's wrist. The closer they get the Suga's home, the more impatient Tsukishima becomes. By the time he reaches the door, Kunimi and Akaashi are a good few yards behind him. The door opens and they can hear Tsukishima grumble. "Sorry. We have company."

For what it's worth, Suga at least looks confused until he sees the 'company' behind Tsukishima. The blond walks in the house like it's his own as Suga smiles to his guests. 

"Hello. What brings you over here?"

"We thought we would pay you a visit," Akaashi looks at Tsukishima already making himself at home over Suga's shoulder. "Unless we're interrupting something?"

"No, no." Suga seems to follow Akaashi's sight at and opens the door further to let them in. "Please ignore him. Come on in, make yourself at home."

"Yes, ignore me." Tsukishima intones from his spot on the sofa. "It's not like we had plans."

Suga walks to couch behind him and lightly hits Tsukishima on the back of the head. "Stop." Kunimi notices the fond smile of Suga's face when Tsukishima pouts. Suga settles next to Tsukishima while they sit across from them.

"So how did the summoning go?" Suga asks. Tsukishima outwardly looks disinterested, but Kunimi sees the way his amber eyes snap to Akaashi and await a response.

It looks like Akaashi notices too, if the smirk he's trying to keep off his lips means anything. "It went well. All though, it seems we'll have to perform it again tomorrow to get any real answers. Kageyama-kun and Iwaizumi have been very helpful."

"I'm just glad I didn't have to come help you out this time."

“Thank you again for helping at all, Suga-san. We would have been in trouble without you.” Kunimi chimes in.

“There’s no reason you should be involved in this at all.” Tsukishima speaks up, leveling Kunimi with a sharp glare. “You’re messing with things you don’t understand. It’s reckless.”

“I just want to help-”

“I know you do, but you’re putting yourself in danger. You’re only thinking about Akaashi.”

"Love does that to you." Suga says it so easily, like nothing more than a turn of phrase. 

Tsukishima's eyes widen at the same time Kunimi's do. They seem to share some brief and awkward eye contact. Kunimi clears his throat and ends up looking to his lap while he tries to find his words. Before Kunimi could recover, Akaashi answers unphased. "It definitely makes you consider things you never thought you would. But I think that's a good part to love."

"Well I certainly never thought I would willingly give up my position to my junior." The healer runs a hand through his silver hair. "It's all worth the risk, I think."  
Kunimi notices how Suga seems to be leaning some more of his weight against Tsukishima's side. The young alchemist doesn't seem to notice, his eyes are back to normal but Kunimi swears he can see some guilt in them. Kunimi looks to Akaashi, hoping he'll answer again but he looks like he's deep in thought. So instead Kunimi settles himself before speaking. 

"This doesn't feel like a risk to me. It feels right."

He hears Akaashi's breath catch in his throat, can feel green eyes burning on his cheek. But Tsukishima saves him from having to explain by sitting up a little straighter and looking straight at Suga. 

"Yeah," he says slowly, "it does."

Suga smiles and glances back at Tsukishima. They don't do much more than look into each other's eyes, but even that feels intimate for Kunimi. He lowers his head and works ups his courage to look at Akaashi. He blinks a few times and takes a deep breath then looks over. Akaashi looks like he's trying to keep himself calm, but Kunimi can see the emotion in his eyes, there's even some pink on his cheeks.

Akaashi's thumb strokes over Kunimi's knuckles. He doesn't say anything, but the look on his face says enough. Akaashi is happy.

A sense of warmth and pride blooms in Kunimi's chest. He gives Akaashi a shy smile and squeezes his hand. When Kunimi looks forward again, Suga is smiling brightly at him. Kunimi can't help the blush that forms but at least he doesn't feel like hiding.

Somehow, the word love isn't as scary at it was the first time. The way the magic around them thrums and pulses like a heartbeat makes Kunimi feel a little safer in admitting that he can see himself being with Akaashi for a long time. In Fukurodani, in the quaint little shop lit with candles and smelling of herbs, with Bokuto. It sounds nice, even if it does make his lungs constrict unexpectedly.

It makes Kunimi realize he's found someone he wants to build a home with. It's all too new to him, but there's always a first for everything. He might as well start this new part of his life with someone as great as Akaashi. He almost wants to tell Akaashi about what he overheard but he'd much rather hear it from Akaashi when he's ready.

He's not even sure what he would say. 'So I heard that you're in love with me'. But then what? What comes after the unveiling? He would like to think that he would say it back, to be just as sincere as Akaashi always is. But he can't even promise himself he won't run away from that.

He's not even one hundred percent sure what he actually knows what being in love means or feels. He can imagine it feels something similar to this, maybe with less anxiety. All he knows is that he wants to stay by Akaashi's side. He wonders if that will be enough of an explanation for Akaashi. If he can't say he loves him back, if whatever he does feel will be enough for Akaashi.

That brings a new wave of nausea to the pit of his stomach. It's sudden and gross and he tries not to shake because what if it's not enough? What if it's not enough to keep Akaashi by his side, what will he do then? A sudden sharp peck to his skull brings him back to the moment, where Bokuto looks ready to jab him again. The demon's bright eyes hold concern, though. Or at least Kunimi thinks they do.

Kunimi smiles weakly at Bokuto and picks him up, placing him on his lap. He goes to scratch the top of his head but Bokuto snaps at his fingers. Kunimi sighs and leans closer to the owl, so he'll only hear what he whispers. 

"I'm sorry. You've gotten really good at reading me, huh?" At the compliment, Bokuto perks up and finally let's Kunimi scratch him.

"Awww," Suga croons at Bokuto, "he's pretty cute, isn't he?"

Kunimi continues scratching Bokuto's head and under his chin. The owl positively beams and trills happily at the attention. Kunimi nods and adds on. "He's quite cute. And he's very smart."

Akaashi hums in agreement, pleasing Bokuto into puffing out his chest. His big golden eyes focus then on Tsukishima, staring like he's waiting for something. Tsukishima fidgets uncomfortably. "...He's staring at me."

Akaashi laughs and reaches over to rub Bokuto's head. "He's waiting for a compliment. He likes the attention."

Tsukishima's face twists up. "You...have big eyes."

Bokuto squawks loudly at Tsukishima, which makes the blond jump. Both Kunimi and Akaashi hide a laugh behind their hand while Suga gives him a fond smile. "You'll have to excuse him, Bokuto-san. He not the best at flattery."

Tsukishima huffs. "I flatter you just fine."

Suga laughs and runs his hand down Tsukishima's arm. "Yes, that's because you've had practice. You should have heard yourself when we first met."

"And what was that like?" Tsukishima drawls. "Charming enough to take you to bed at least."

Kunimi's mouth drops as a blush forms, the only indication that Akaashi heard are his eyes going slightly wider. To Suga's credit, he only smirks. "It was endearing. And quite frankly refreshing, considering how many other guys would only try showing off."

Tsukishima just smirks back, seemingly shameless. He sits up straight so he's looming over Suga, fingers just on the outside of the healer's thigh. "I guess I can't complain then."

Kunimi forces himself to look down and away from the scene in front of him. For the first time tonight, he actually feels he's intruding on them. Instead he just looks at Bokuto's feathers as if they're the most interesting thing he's seen yet.

He hears Suga scoff and a light slapping of skin on skin. "Kei, we have guests." A deeper, more annoyed sound. "Anyway, Akaashi-san, how are you feeling? Recovered from yesterday?"

"Oh, yes I'm feeling quite well." Kunimi finds it safe again to look up. "I had a lot of people take care of me, you included. And even after today's summoning, I don't feel nearly as drained as before."

"You certainly look better." There's a little too much knowing in Suga's voice and Kunimi can almost feel the healer's eyes on his love bites.

Akaashi seems to pick up on his tone and shifts himself a bit closer to Kunimi. The nomad isn't sure if it's out of a sense of protection or if Akaashi is starting to feel petty. "Yes, well there are many ways to make yourself look better."

Suga doesn't take any sort of offense, and Kunimi doubts he means any. "I mean healthy. You have more color in your cheeks. I'm just glad you didn't lose too much blood."

Akaashi nods and relaxes a bit into Kunimi. "Ah, yes. Iwaizumi helped adapt the ritual. Kunimi-kun is helping with that."

Suga perks up a bit. "Oh really? No offence, but I didn't think you were able to use magic, Kunimi-kun."

"I can't" Kunimi speaks up before Akaashi can respond. He tries to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but he's not sure if he succeeds. "I'm just offering my blood."

"What the hell is the King getting you guys into." Tsukishima says suddenly, sounding more than a little affronted at the idea.

"He's not getting us into anything. We're asking him for help." Kunimi says defensively. "That's the whole point of why we're here. And if I can help Akaashi-san from killing himself over this, I will."

"Necromancy takes it's toll on the body." Tsukishima snaps back. Suga puts a hand on the blond's knee, but it only seems to irritate him further. "No, they need to know what they're doing to themselves."

"You don't think we already know that?" Kunimi is trying to stay calm but he can feel himself matching Tsukishima's anger. "You don't think I haven't freaked out about that already? Please, if you have a better idea for what we should do I would love to hear it."

Tsukishima tilts his head with a little smile that's far too condescending to be real. "It's too late for that now, isn't it?"

"Exactly." Kunimi leans forward slightly and glares at Tsukishima. "We know the risks. Anything you can say, it's probably already been said."

"Let me know when you start to feel sick in a day or two." The alchemist smirks and stands up, ignoring Suga's murmur of his name. Kunimi glares at his back as he strides out of the room.

Kunimi glances at Akaashi to try and gauge his reaction. Akaashi looks a bit shocked but he has his mask on before he shares too much. Something strikes in Kunimi's mind and he focuses back on Suga. "Is that why you kept commenting on how healthy Akaashi-san looks?"

Suga nods, something slow and careful in his tone. "Yes. I thought Kageyama would have explained the side effects."

Kunimi looks to Akaashi confused. "I thought he did." When Akaashi doesn't respond quickly Kunimi sighs. "We'll probably only need to do it once more here. And then another in Fukurodani."

Bokuto hoots, long and low, at Akaashi. The mage shushes him. "Later, Bokuto-san."

"What do you mean later?" Kunimi looks down at Bokuto, who has an odd combination of worry and annoyance in his eye. Kunimi addresses Akaashi again. "What aren't you telling me?"

Akaashi sighs, glances at Suga, who is still watching them carefully. He looks back at Kunimi with a resigned smile. "It's okay. I said I wouldn't let the ritual affect you, and I meant that."

Kunimi is brought up short. He doesn't want Akaashi to take all of the harm but he also knows there is no way he'll change his mind either. He's not even sure if he could get affected since he isn't performing any magic. "But you decided that not telling me the whole truth was the better option?"

"That's not what this is." Akaashi snaps, but immediately amends, "I thought you were there when Kageyama-kun explained that necromancy does things to the caster."

Kunimi flinches. "I'm sorry." He honestly doesn't remember everything Kageyama told them. "You're probably right. I probably didn't understand him."

"Why do you always think I'm hiding things from you?" Akaashi asks quietly. His voice is so purposefully even that Kunimi can't tell if he really felt the pained twinge of the magic aura around them.

Kunimi doesn't want to answer that question, mostly because he's not sure what the answer is. The only thing he can think of is just because of the constant undertone of anxiety Kunimi's mind always finds its way to. Either way, Kunimi sinks into the couch and looks at his lap, even avoiding Bokuto's eyes.

"I..." Suga starts, standing up, "I should go find Kei."

"No." Akaashi stands up. "It's getting late. We'll be going, sorry for the intrusion." Bokuto flies onto Akaashi's shoulder at the motion. He holds a hand out to Kunimi, a silent offer and a command.

It's an order Kunimi doesn't know how to refuse, at least not right now. He puts his hand in Akaashi's, and for the first time, it feels wrong. Like he shouldn't be walking away with this hanging in the air. Like it's not over.


	17. Solving Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think Iwaizumi-san found his soulmate in Kageyama-kun. And it might be selfish, but I'm glad it wasn't you."
> 
> Akaashi looks back into Kunimi's eyes and smiles. "You can be selfish. I'm glad it wasn't me too." He takes Kunimi's hand and kisses his fingers lightly. "Do you feel better?"
> 
> "I'm sorry I get so insecure." He says as answer. He presses the tips of his fingers to Akaashi's lips, as if he's kissing him back. "But, yeah. I feel better."
> 
> Akaashi laces Kunimi's fingers with his. "Every time you feel insecure, I'll be here to remind you. You are treasured with me."

Akaashi excuses them, thanking Suga quickly before walking out the house. They only walk about a block towards their inn before Kunimi takes his hand back. He stops walking. It hurts some when it takes Akaashi a few more steps to even notice. He turns around and gives Kunimi a questioning glance. Kunimi poorly keeps his panic down when he speaks. 

"I'm sorry."

There's a quiet sound from Bokuto, then a shimmer, before the owl is gone. Akaashi holds out his hand, palm up, and this time it feels like less of a command and more of amending. The mage's voice is so quiet that Kunimi barely hears him. "Not here. Come on."

Kunimi stares at his hand for probably longer than necessary, but he takes it nonetheless. They walk slowly, mostly because Kunimi can't get himself to go any faster. Neither of them try to speak along the way, which Kunimi is thankful for. Once they get to the inn, Kunimi can feel his chest constrict, knowing what's about to happen.

When the door to their room finally clicks shut behind them Akaashi drops his hand. Instead, he moves to cup Kunimi's cheek, but stops cold when Kunimi flinches.

"Kunimi-kun," His voice still holds that soft vulnerability from when they spoke in the street. "what's going on?"

Kunimi shakes his head and looks down at the ground. "I feel sick." Akaashi's hand lands on Kunimi's shoulder to guide him to sit on the bed. He doesn't touch him anymore than that. Kunimi tries to breathe his nausea away. "I'm sorry." Akaashi doesn't reply, just sits on the bed so his back is supported by the wall. He's not looking at Kunimi, but Kunimi honestly isn't sure if that's a good thing or not.

Kunimi isn't exactly sure when he gets himself to speak. He's just proud that it actually comes out solid. "I'm sorry I said you lied to me."

"I don't keep things from you, Kunimi." Akaashi leaves the honorific off the end of his name and it sounds off; too intimate, too distant. Kunimi wonders if it's just because the mage sounds so very tired.

"I...I know." Kunimi shrinks into himself some, wrapping his arms around himself. He's being a burden to Akaashi again and it makes him feel so much worse. He's not sure why he keeps talking but he does. "But sometimes it feels like it."

The mattress shifts, like Akaashi made to come towards him. But no touch comes, just Akaashi's quiet voice. 

"I don't know where I stand with you. One minute it's fine, and the next you're shutting me out." This time when the bed shifts it ends with arms wrapped around his neck. "Please don't shut me out."

Kunimi leans his back against Akaashi's chest and forces the tears in his eyes not to fall. One of his hands slowly comes up to rest on Akaashi's forearm but he's not sure if it's enough. "I'm sorry. I don't-I don't mean to. I just shut down."

"Kunimi, I'm-" Akaashi swallows his words, half aborted on his tongue. He laughs dryly into Kunimi's hair. "Akira- can I call you that?- I want to help you, if I can. I just need you to tell me how."

Breath hitches in Kunimi's throat as his tears spill silently. "Akaashi-san..." Kunimi's voice is barely above a whisper. "I don't know how."

Akaashi holds him tighter, whispers against the nape of his neck. "That's okay. I'll be here whenever you figure it out."

Kunimi let's most of his weight fall against Akaashi. He isn't sure how long they stay like that, but to Kunimi it feels like hours. Somehow he got himself to stop crying and now all he wants is for this day to end. He taps his hand against Akaashi's arm. 

"We should sleep, Akaashi-san."

It doesn't matter that it's not even dinner time, Akaashi just coaxes Kunimi out of his day clothes and under the blanket before he does the same. There's a flicker before the lights go out with a twitch of Akaashi's wrist. It's dark, quiet, and with the space between them it feels too cold.

Kunimi slides himself closer to Akaashi and gently rests his head against his chest. Akaashi doesn't push him away, which makes Kunimi feel somewhat better. They lay like that for a while, but Akaashi is too stiff to be asleep. 

"It helps if I get out my head. I overthink things."

"Then tell me what's on your mind." It's a request, low and more timid than Kunimi is used to hearing from the mage.

Kunimi takes a moment to think. Mostly about where to start and how much he could even make sense. "Believe me when I say you do nothing wrong. It's just when anything remotely negative comes to my mind, it snowballs."

Akaashi takes a deep breath and pulls Kunimi tight to him, holds him like he's something fragile. And, honestly, Kunimi can't say that he's not. 

"Can you tell me what I am to you?"

"You're someone who I care about. You're someone that I can see myself wanting to be with for a long time." Kunimi isn't sure if he should continue. They still haven't really put a label to their relationship.

Akaashi pulls him closer so that they're flush to one another. The mage's heartbeat is steady in Kunimi's ear, if a little too fast. "I want to stay with you, too." Akaashi's hand is warm on his back, and Kunimi finally begins to feel a little less numb. Their foreheads bump together gently, Akaashi's eyes so very bright even in the dark. "Can I kiss you?"

Kunimi glances down at Akaashi's lips before looking back at his eyes. "You're not mad at me anymore?" Kunimi's not even testing the waters at this point. He's actually confused. Wasn't Akaashi just snapping at him not long ago?

"I wasn't mad at you." Akaashi tells him in the same low voice, "I was frustrated again. I couldn't figure out what I'd done to make you so distrustful of me."

"I don't distrust you." Kunimi sighs and traces his fingers along Akaashi's neck. "It's just...I'm not used to honesty like yours. And I know I use that as an excuse a lot, but it's true."

"I understand that now." Akaashi brushes his lips over Kunimi's, soft and fleeting. "Are we okay?"

Kunimi nods and kisses Akaashi fully before resting his face in his neck. "I didn't like that looming feeling over us. I don't want that anymore." Kunimi breathes out, making Akaashi's skin warm. "I'm sorry, Akaashi-san."

"Don't be." 

Akaashi kisses up Kunimi's neck, just little pecks over the marks he had left there. He leaves those tiny kisses over Kunimi's jaw, his chin, the bridge of his nose.

Kunimi finds himself smiling again at the affection. He can't say a thing though, because he knows it will only end up as an apology. Instead, he shifts until he's a bit more comfortable against the mage. A few minutes later, Kunimi speaks. "Why did you call me by my given name?"

Akaashi freezes in place. "I, ah," he averts his eyes, almost embarrassed, "I thought maybe it would help me get through to you."

Kunimi hums like he's in thought, like he's not trying to keep his own blush down. "I liked it."

Akaashi breathes out a quiet "oh" and his hands readjust around Kunimi's waist to settle back down on the jut of his hips. "It wasn't too personal?"

"I-I don't think so." Kunimi wraps his arms around Akaashi's neck. The mage slots their mouths together, sucking on Kunimi's lip as he pulls away much too quickly. 

"I like saying it." He admits.

Kunimi smiles and feels his heart beat just a bit faster. "I like hearing it."

There's no reply as Akaashi goes in for another kiss, dragging this one out until Kunimi's hands are in his hair and their legs are tangled together. They both try to catch their breath when they part, but neither of them move too far. Kunimi leans back in and leaves a light kiss on the corner of Akaashi's lips. 

"Keiji...san" Kunimi says it so tentatively he wonders if it even left his lips.

"Keiji," Akaashi corrects lightly, "just Keiji."

Kunimi blinks as his face burns bright red. He lays his head back onto Akaashi's chest and tries to breath normally. He's so nervous, but it feels good. It feels like finally being accepted. 

"Keiji." His voice is still quiet, but at least it has some more confidence.

"Akira." The mage echoes back. His hands slide up and over his ribs, over his chest, to the love bites on his neck. His fingers are a bit cold, but Kunimi doesn't mind and waits for the mage to finish touching each one. "I like these. I like that I put them there."

"I like them too. I like that I put some on you too." Kunimi finds himself smiling a bit bashful. "Honestly, after our first time, I regretted not leaving marks on you."

Akaashi runs a hand down his own throat and looks at Kunimi through hooded eyes. The sight makes Kunimi's breath stutter. Akaashi really is stunning. 

"Maybe next time you can fuck me instead. I'm sure you'll find other places to leave marks."

That makes Kunimi freeze; he feels as if he's about to combust. He never even considered switching. "If-if you want to. But I like it when you...when you fuck me." He can't even get himself to speak properly. That single suggestion sent his mind into short circuiting. 

Akaashi reaches out for him again, presses their lips together firmly. "I thought I would offer. I realized that I never even asked you what you would prefer."

If he's honest with himself, Kunimi isn't sure if he would even know what he'd be doing. 

"Thank you." Kunimi rests their foreheads together and enjoys the contact. "Sometimes I get so caught up when you take charge, I forget I can voice my opinion. But I love it when you do."

"I like it." Akaashi tells him, "I like to see you give up control, and when you're so pliant and obedient for me."

Kunimi kisses him slowly, fully appreciating the feeling of Akaashi's lips. "Then it sounds like we're doing something right."

Akaashi pulls him back in, licks into his mouth with a slow building heat. The blanket falls from their shoulders as Akaashi props himself up on his elbows to deepen the kiss further.

Kunimi's arms snake around Akaashi's shoulders as his legs move to either side of his hips. Kunimi let's Akaashi have control of the kiss. It feels good, but Kunimi only feels himself starting to tire. Kunimi breaks off the kiss and rests his head on Akaashi's shoulder. 

"I'm tired."

Akaashi reaches for the blanket to pull back over them and kisses Kunimi once more, chaste and sweet. "Go to sleep, then."

Kunimi smiles and adjusts himself so he's only half on Akaashi. His arms are resting on Akaashi's chest and he uses his steady breathing to help lure him to sleep. "Good night, Akaa- Keiji."

One more kiss on the top of his head. "Goodnight, Akira. Sweet dreams."

Kunimi hums before sleep takes him quickly. Luckily this time he's spared from any dreams, just a few flashes of random images and people. He wakes up to sunlight in his eyes and fingers slowly running through his hair.

"Akira." Akaashi's voice brushes his cheek, pushes him into wakefulness.

He's hit with a sudden pulse of his childhood, which quickly gets followed by panic until he remembers who the voice belongs to. Their conversation the night before. He breathes out in relief before resting his chin on Akaashi's chest. "Keiji."

Sunlight sets a glare on Akaashi's eyes and sparks them gold, and Kunimi wonders if he ever looks so perfect when he wakes up.

He's not really aware what he's doing but he ends up watching an amused smile develop on Akaashi's face. "You're staring." Akaashi doesn't say it as a bad thing, more like an observation.

"You're gorgeous." Kunimi's voice is a little raspy from sleep, but Akaashi finds it endearing.

Akaashi smiles fondly and cards his fingers through the back of Kunimi's hair. He brings his head forward and gives Kunimi a quick kiss. "And you're stunning."

Kunimi smiles back. His chest feels light and Akaashi's skin is so warm in the otherwise cold room. Kunimi sort of wants to stay here forever. "I want to wake up like this all the time."

Akaashi moves his arms around Kunimi's waist. "We can make that happen." Akaashi drags his fingers lightly up Kunimi's spine, making him shiver. "I should probably get a more comfortable bed."

It never even occurred to Kunimi that, upon going back to Fukurodani, he would be staying with Akaashi. In his room. In his bed. The fact that he would be coming home to the same place everyday was enough to make his head spin as it was, but this realization has his cheeks coloring a deep crimson. 

"I guess so."

Akaashi gaze turns soft. "You can pick it out. Redecorating could be fun, but Bokuto-san can be very protective over his things." When Kunimi doesn't respond for a minute, Akaashi backtracks. "Is saying that too much?"

Kunimi shakes his head. Yes, it's too much. Too much in the way that his heart feels swelled and his throat is dry. It's the best kind of too much. 

"You would change that much for me?"

Akaashi smiles and tucks some loose strands of hair behind his ear. "If you're willing. I mean, I suppose I never asked, but I sort of assumed that when you said you would stay in Fukurodani you would live with us. It's alright if you don't want to. I just want you to be comfortable."

"I would like that." Kunimi whispers back, his chin turning up to catch Akaashi's lips again. "It would be...ours that way, wouldn't it?"

Akaashi's eyes shine bright as he kisses Kunimi again. "Of course. That's why I want your say." Akaashi's thumb brushes across Kunimi's cheekbone. "We'll make it our space. Not just adding you to mine."

He loves me. Kunimi thinks, but then his anxiety kicks in like a punch to the gut. But he loved Iwaizumi, too.

Akaashi must be able to see it cross his face because in an instant he's sitting up, taking Kunimi with him. "Akira, what's wrong?"

Kunimi isn't sure how to voice it without admitting that he overheard Akaashi talking with Bokuto. So he just curls into Akaashi's arms. It's easier to speak when those clear green eyes aren't seeing into his soul. 

"I'm scared." It's a partial truth, but it will have to do, for now.

Akaashi's hands rub Kunimi's back, trying to calm him down. "If you feel too pressured, I understand. We can take this as slow as you need."

"Keiji," Kunimi swallows his fear, and finds it's easier to do with Akaashi's heart beating steady in his ear. "you wanted this with Iwaizumi too, didn't you?"

"I..." That definitely wasn't something Akaashi expected to hear, but part of him isn't too surprised by it. He decides telling the truth would be better than any reassurance he could think of. "At one time, yes, it was something I wanted with him. But I knew it would never happen."

It's an answer Kunimi had expected, and it doesn't sting as much as he thought it might. "You never thought he would stay with you?"

"I had some hope, in the beginning." Akaashi starts to play with Kunimi's hair, almost to ease himself as he explained. "He would only be in Fukurodani for periods of time. And there was a point when I realized our feelings didn't match anymore. The same feelings I held for him, he held for Kageyama-kun. Although that didn't stop me from wishing."

The anxiety fades the longer Akaashi speaks, and Kunimi is actually interested now. As much as he didn't want to hear how in love Akaashi was with Iwaizumi, he thinks it might help in a way. 

"What happened? Did he just wake up one day and decide he didn't want this?" Because, really, Kunimi can't imagine not wanting this, what he had right now. 

Akaashi laughs softly and lightly kisses the top of Kunimi's head. "I doubt it. He visited Oikawa-san and got reacquainted with Kageyama-kun. I'm not exactly sure what happened but when he didn't need to come to Fukurodani anymore, he stopped. There were times he could barely be around me because he felt so guilty."

"You never asked?" Kunimi sits up and searches Akaashi's face, "Didn't you want to know why he was being so distant?"

"He told me eventually. I think once he knew how much I loved him, he couldn't do it anymore." Akaashi shrugs. "Plus, I could tell. He found someone who made him happier."

Kunimi doesn't like that Akaashi has looked away, eyes focused on some memory long passed. He touches the mage's cheek, brushes his fingers over the stubble on his jaw. 

"I think Iwaizumi-san found his soulmate in Kageyama-kun. And it might be selfish, but I'm glad it wasn't you."

Akaashi looks back into Kunimi's eyes and smiles. "You can be selfish. I'm glad it wasn't me too." He takes Kunimi's hand and kisses his fingers lightly. "Do you feel better?"

"I'm sorry I get so insecure." He says as answer. He presses the tips of his fingers to Akaashi's lips, as if he's kissing him back. "But, yeah. I feel better."

Akaashi laces Kunimi's fingers with his. "Every time you feel insecure, I'll be here to remind you. You are treasured with me."

Kunimi's heart pounds. It's silly, and maybe a little cliche, but he's suddenly reminded of the heroes in romance novels. They're always portrayed as strong and handsome, falling deep for the plain-Jane protagonist. And, bathed in the light of the morning, Akaashi looks like a fairy tale prince. Akaashi leans in to kiss him once more before laying back down on the bed. Kunimi stays sitting up with their legs tangled in the blankets. Their hands are still holding each other's. "What would you like to do this morning, Akira? It's barely passed sunrise."

He looks Akaashi up and down, taking in and appreciating the smooth skin, the marks on his collar, the little smile on his lips. Kunimi slides his hand down Akaashi's chest with a sort of reverence. 

"I want to be with you. To make up for lost time last night."

Akaashi must haven taken the glances and touches in stride because that little smile turns into a smirk. "What do you mean, lost time?"

Heat rises to Kunimi's cheeks when he catches Akaashi's implications. "N-not what you're probably thinking."

The mage smiles fully and runs his free hand across Kunimi's cheek. "I understand. Then how about I take you to a nice breakfast. Only the two of us this time, I promise. It could be a date, considering we skipped that part."

Kunimi bites his lip, "Can we...come back here after?" The heat is still on his cheeks and he's sure Akaashi can tell.

Akaashi chuckles and nods. "Are you sure we weren't thinking of similar things?"

"Well, it's not like I don't want to..." Kunimi looks off to the side at Akaashi's teasing smirk.

Akaashi suddenly rolls over, moving Kunimi onto his back with a surprised yelp. Kunimi's hands are clinging to Akaashi's shoulders as the mage leans in and gives him a deep kiss. Just as quickly he's standing up and pulling Kunimi out of bed by his hands. 

"Let's get dressed then."

It takes Kunimi a few seconds to register what happened before he shoots up and launches a pillow at Akaashi's back. "That was unfair!"

Akaashi laughs as the pillow falls to the floor. It only makes him laugh harder as he walks into the bathroom. "We're not doing anything until you're properly fed."

"Tease." Kunimi mutters, but there's a smile on his face as well. He decides to get up and dig for clean clothes in his bag.

Kunimi is half dressed by the time Akaashi walks out of the bathroom. A hand ghosts across Kunimi's back and lips are pressed to his neck. Kunimi shivers at the contact and almost drops his shirt. 

"The bathroom is free. When you need it." Then Akaashi's come to the other side of the room where his bag is, leaving Kunimi to try to find his breath again.

He pulls his shirt on slowly because he has to force himself to remember how to move. That little action was so domestic. Kunimi's not sure if his heart rate will ever return to normal. Kunimi slowly moves to the bathroom after getting his legs to work. He tries not to focus on Akaashi getting dress and shuts the door behind him. He quickly splashes water on his face and finishes up quickly, hurrying back out to find a waiting Akaashi on the bed.

"Ready to go?" Akaashi stands and immediately has his hands back on Kunimi's hips. Like he can't keep his hands off him. The thought makes Kunimi flush red, but it's a happy feeling. Kunimi only nods in reply, his voice still not quite caught up with him yet. Akaashi takes his hand and leads them back out of the inn and onto the streets. 

"How about, since the last time I tried to find us breakfast went awful, the first place we find that is open, we eat at. I mean, unless you find nothing appetizing."

"I'm alright with that. As long as you allow me to treat you, of course."

"What?" Akaashi snorts, letting go of Kunimi's hand to wrap his arm across his shoulder. "But I asked you out on this date. Shouldn't I pay for it?"

"I've caused you a lot of trouble this week alone." Kunimi argues as he leans into the mage's side.

Akaashi kisses the top of Kunimi's head. "You are no trouble to me. Maybe to Kageyama-kun, but is seems you have fixed that." Kunimi gives him a look. "I meant that as a joke, I apologize. Although, I am happy you two are getting along."

"We talked some things out." Kunimi halts then as a group of children run by, giggling and chasing each other. "Is Bokuto-san alright not being here?"

"It's true he does not like being in his world, but he needs it. He's spent a lot of nights in a row here. It'll be better for him to rest."

Kunimi nods and refrains from asking more about the nether. He's not sure he even wants to know. "Do you think he's going to work something out with Oikawa-san?" He asks instead. "I'm worried that he'll be depressed when Oikawa-san leaves tomorrow."

Akaashi sighs but tries to keep his voice light. "I do believe Oikawa-san cares for Bokuto-san. I know if both of them are willing, something will be worked out."

Kunimi eyes him as they walk. "Will you be okay with what they decide?"

"The only decision I will disagree with is if Bokuto-san tries to stay here without me." Akaashi smiles at Kunimi. "Which he knows can't happen. I want Bokuto-san to be happy. So yes, I will be okay."

Kunimi pecks him quickly on the cheek. "You're a good mage to him, Keiji."

Akaashi looks at Kunimi fondly, but his smile starts to look a bit sad. "We live off of each other. No matter how much I care for him, there is some selfishness involved."

The hand on Akaashi's side pinches him suddenly and he turns to Kunimi with a suppressed yelp and a bewildered face. "You're being ridiculous." Kunimi scoffs. "Not every mage can tame companion demons. Most of the time they get overrun by trying to keep the demon happy. You and I both know that, so give yourself some more credit."

Akaashi stares at Kunimi, shocked before his face softens. He smiles at the younger man with a light blush across his cheeks. "Thank you, for saying so Akira."

Kunimi grins back and tugs on his hand. "Come on, I think this place sells food."

Akaashi smiles let's Kunimi take him inside the shop. It's a bit busier than the one they went to yesterday and a bit bigger. They stand next to the counter and look over the pastries and menu. Akaashi bumps his hip to Kunimi's. 

"So I'm paying, right?"

Kunimi sticks his tongue out at him. "Well you're going to pout if I don't let you."

Akaashi smiles proudly and lightly pushes Kunimi in front of him. "I'm glad we understand each other. Now pick what you want and I'll be right behind."

By the time they're served their food, Kunimi is feeling light and happy and, for once, optimistic about the day. He no longer fears the ritual, or feels insecure in his relationship with Akaashi. It's a good feeling.

Akaashi keeps moving his foot against Kunimi's calf. It's a constant presence, something that's only theirs and no one else can see. Kunimi wonders what it's going to be like, to be able to share everyday with someone as great as Akaashi. He knows, whatever it is, he's going to be happy.

It's strange to think that he's stumbled upon something he's never had before. Not only this-whatever-with Akaashi, but with Bokuto and Kageyama and even Suga. He hasn't had a friend since he left Kitagawa Daiichi so long ago.

Kunimi's so lost in thought he doesn't notice Akaashi taking his hand. "You've stopped eating. Do you not like it?"

"Oh," Kunimi snaps back to reality with a shake of his head. "No, it's good. I was just thinking."

"Good thinking?" There's a hint of nervousness in the way Akaashi asks. Kunimi can't really blame him, considering when he normally gets lost in thought it is a bad thing.

"Good thinking." Kunimi grips his hand back. "I was just thinking about how happy I am with you." He tries not to think about how his cheeks are burning.

A grin breaks out across Akaashi's face that he quickly stifles as he takes back his hand to continue eating. "I suppose that is good thinking then. I am happy with you too."

Suddenly, Kunimi starts laughing. He feels giddy and he can't stop and it's like nothing could go wrong. Akaashi gives him a curious look and Kunimi tries to stifle his laughter. "S-sorry! It's just! I feel like we just confessed to each other, and at this point it's ridiculous!"

Akaashi begins to laugh to, albeit not as strong as Kunimi's but it's satisfying either way. There was a flash of something that crossed through Akaashi's eyes, like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. Kunimi almost wants to ask what it is but it could break the mood. Akaashi speaks instead, apparently finding a new response. "I don't believe there is anything wrong with telling each other our affections. I will everyday. You make me happy." Kunimi grins and goes back to eating with renewed vigor. Akaashi watches him fondly before he begins again as well.

As they finish their meal Kunimi can feel Akaashi's gaze lingering on him more than normal. He's not exactly sure what to make of it but it still makes him excited. That he can still hold Akaashi's attention so well. When they're done Akaashi takes the lead again, with his hand on the small of Kunimi's back. 

"You wanted to go back to the inn?"

Heat gathers in the base of Kunimi's throat and he nods, unable to form words at a normal volume. He whispers, "Yeah. I do."

Akaashi gives him a knowing look. Kunimi doesn't really appreciate it too much, it only makes him blush but it's worth it. They walk a bit faster now that they know where they're actually going so it doesn't take too long to make it back to the inn. Kunimi feels his heart beat faster as they enter their room. The mage is quick to push Kunimi up against the door the second it closes behind them and Kunimi loses his breath for a moment before chuckling. His hands land on Akaashi's waist. 

"You don't waste any time, huh?" Kunimi says it as a joke but he's just as eager as Akaashi looks.

Akaashi may be shorter than him by a few centimeters, but Kunimi feels small caged between the mage's forearms. He likes it though, and he likes the way Akaashi smirks back at him even more. "I've been waiting on this since last night."

Kunimi flushes but doesn't break eye contact with Akaashi. "Well, thank you I suppose. For waiting."

Akaashi tilts his head with a smile Kunimi is finding hard not to see as seductive. "Anything for you, Akira."

Kunimi swallows and stares down at Akaashi's lips. It only takes him a moment to lean in before Kunimi meets him halfway to the kiss. Kunimi's hands grip at Akaashi's shirt like it's the only thing keeping him grounded. Really, it might be, because Akaashi's lips are hot on his, taking over every one of his senses. All he knows is the feeling of Akaashi's lips moving on his, the scent of Akaashi's skin, the taste of the sweet dango Akaashi had ordered at the restaurant.

Akaashi moves Kunimi's arms so they wrap around his shoulders. Akaashi pulls Kunimi flush to his chest. He walks backwards until he pushes Kunimi down on his back. In all honesty, having Akaashi stand over him shouldn't be as attractive as it actually is.

The air catches in Kunimi's lungs. His fingers touch the edge of Akaashi's shirt where the collar is hanging down, and he moves his hand up to cup Akaashi's neck. Akaashi leans over him and lets Kunimi's hand move to his hair. He hovers so that their noses barely touch. The proximity doesn't help Kunimi's breathing.

"Nervous?" Akaashi smirks, teasing obvious in his tone.

Kunimi laughs quietly and kisses the tip of Akaashi's nose. "You would think by this point I wouldn't be."

"It's endearing." Akaashi laughs as he sucks a pink mark under Kunimi's ear.

Kunimi blushes and hums at the feeling. He drags Akaashi up just above his face. "Just kiss me."

Another press of lips to the side of his jaw. "I am kissing you."

Kunimi huffs. "Stop being stub-" He's cut off when Akaashi finally kisses his lips. It's long and full, only breaking apart when they need to breath. Akaashi smirks as Kunimi blinks below him. "Stubborn."

Akaashi's hands start pushing his shirt up over his stomach, fingertips teasing the skin below his navel. "I think you like it when I'm stubborn."

Kunimi squirms under the touch and wraps his arms around Akaashi's neck. "I like it better when you kiss me."

The room is cold and the air makes the exposed skin prick, but Akaashi's hands are scorching hot. They leave a path of heat from Kunimi's stomach up to his chest, where Akaashi stops to toy with his nipples. Their mouths are only a centimeter away. Akaashi doesn't close the gap until he pulls a moan from Kunimi throat. Kunimi grabs onto the back of Akaashi's shirt and pulls. The mage sits up, making Kunimi lose his grip. He takes the shirt off, throwing it on the floor just before taking Kunimi's off without ceremony. His lips kiss the skin just under Kunimi's ear and whisper, "Move to the middle of the bed."

He swallows down his whimper. Maybe he liked it a little too much when Akaashi got dominant. The blankets get kicked to the side as he shuffles over to the middle of the bed and waits. Akaashi smirks as he crawls over top of Kunimi. He adjusts Kunimi's legs so his thighs are at his waist as he lightly kisses up the younger's chest. Once he gets up to Kunimi's ear, Akaashi whispers. "Are you still nervous?"

Kunimi takes in a shaky breath. Every single nerve is thrumming with excitement and, more than that, anticipation of what Akaashi will tell him to do next. "Not nervous."

"Good." Akaashi sits back up and looks Kunimi up and down. His legs are still wrapped around Akaashi's waist. There's a nice blush across Kunimi's face and chest that makes something close to pride swell in Akaashi. "Do you have any preferences this time?"

"I, ah, I don't think so." Kunimi averts his eyes, feeling shy under Akaashi's intense gaze. "Do-do you?"

Akaashi smiles fondly at the younger man and cups his head with his hand. He kisses Kunimi sweetly, far different from the teasing kisses before. "Only that you enjoy yourself." He leans back up and tugs lightly at the waistline of his pants. "But I can think of where to start."

Kunimi watches as the mage opens his pants, slow and tantalizing. "Just tell me what to do." He somehow manages to say it without his heart spilling from his throat.

Akaashi backs up just enough to pull off the pants. "Lift your hips." Kunimi doesn't even hesitate and in one pull both his pants and underwear are off. He throws them somewhere behind him on the floor without a care. He's more focused on the man in front of him.

The cold air makes Kunimi shiver, but then again, it could be the way Akaashi takes in his naked body like it's a work of art. He tries his best not to cover himself and cements his hands to the sheets.

Akaashi links their hands together, making Kunimi lose his grip on the blanket. He moves their hands above Kunimi's head on the pillows. 

"Grip there." Kunimi swallows but listens anyway as Akaashi drags his hands and lips down his chest. Kunimi rolls his hips up, trying to get any sort of contact. He's only slightly ashamed of how needy he already feels.

Akaashi's hands stay at his hips and stop any movement he could have. He looks up from Kunimi's stomach and smirks at him. "I didn't say you could move."

This time, Kunimi does feel a little rush of humiliation as his body reacts to the words, dripping precome onto his own abdomen. "S-sorry, Keiji."

Akaashi doesn't say anything more, instead he moves his lips down to Kunimi's thigh. He focuses on the sensitive skin, making sure to make his marks dark.

"K-Keiji!" Kunimi's voice is cracked with his surprise, smoothed over by the high pitch of his moan. Akaashi sits up and moves his fingers lightly across Kunimi's stomach down to his thighs. Kunimi tries his best to keep still but the shivers that run through him are too much. 

"Let me hear you. Every moan, every gasp." Akaashi bites teasingly at Kunimi's hip bone, creating a noise out of Kunimi. "Let me hear you come undone."

The words pull a moan from Kunimi's chest like a cue. He wants so badly to thrust upwards, to get Akaashi to just touch him, but he knows he'll be scolded again. Though, a part of him wants to find out what happens if he disobeys.

Akaashi kisses the inside of his knee before getting off of the bed. Kunimi whines at the loss of contact as he watches Akaashi enter the bathroom. He comes out only a few seconds later with a bottle in his hand. Kunimi's breath hitches in anticipation as Akaashi comes closer. 

The bottle of oil hits the mattress next to his hip and Akaashi presses it into the pillow by Kunimi's hand. 

"Do it yourself. I want to watch."

Kunimi immediately blooms a bright red blush as embarrassment floods through him. It's not like he's never fingered himself before, but the idea of Akaashi watching makes him freeze. Kunimi makes himself grab the bottle and sits up on his knees. He looks back over his shoulder to see Akaashi staring at him intently with a small smile on his face. Kunimi has to look forward again because there's no way he would remember to breathe if he looked at the mage.

He covers his fingers in the oil clumsily. It's almost too tempting to do it quickly and get it over with, but Kunimi decides that if he's going to embarrass himself, he may as well give Akaashi a show doing it.

Kunimi takes a deep breath and tries to relax. He slowly inserts his first finger and let's himself get used to the feeling. He can still feel Akaashi's eyes on him, except now they've moved lower. When Kunimi moves his finger he almost quiets a moan until he remembers what Akaashi said.

Keeping himself up and steady proves to be a challenge the moment he slips in his second finger. His back arches and he groans into the space between his arm and the mattress, where he dropped his head down. Akaashi's eyes are still on him and he hears the mage's breath hitch. 

"Deeper, Akira. Open yourself up for me."

Kunimi's breath stutters. He listens to Akaashi's words more than his own body because he's adding a third finger probably before he's ready. He cries out at the stretch, but the more he moves the faster pleasure replaces the pain. All he knows is he needs Akaashi inside him.

What he gets is Akaashi growling in his ear and a hand stopping his movements. "I said 'deeper', not 'another'."

"S-sorry, Keiji." Kunimi feels rather than sees Akaashi move back to his original position. He backtracks, taking out a finger and scissoring himself with the two instead. He presses in steadily, as far as his can with his angle.

He can just barely brush his prostate like this, and the first touch has him choking out Akaashi's name again. The mage praises him this time, "Just like that. You look so good, Akira."

Pride swells in him, but it's still overshadowed by his need for Akaashi. He doesn't dare do anymore than what he's told incase it takes longer. He moves his hand faster and gasps at the repeated spikes of pleasure.

Tears are beginning to prick at the corners of his eyes by the time Akaashi prompts him, drizzles more of the oil over his hand as he speaks, "One more. Then I'll give you what you want."

Kunimi moans out at the promise and promptly puts his third finger back in. There's barely any resistance this time. He's still pushing in as deep as he can, hoping it's what Akaashi wants. Soon enough, he feels he's ready so he braves asking. 

"Please, Keiji! I...I need you."

A harsh exhale comes from behind him and suddenly Akaashi is stopping his hand, slowly pulling his fingers out and leaving him achingly empty. 

"You did so well, Akira. Now lie back and let me take care of you."

Kunimi nearly sobs as he lays on his back. Akaashi moves to the space between Kunimi's legs, kisses him sweetly on the lips. Part of Kunimi appreciates it, but he wants more. He's even about to say so when Akaashi unties his pants, pulling them along with his underwater enough for his cock to come out.

A pathetic sound hits Kunimi's ears and it takes him a moment to realize that it came from him. He doesn't have time to feel embarrassed though, because Akaashi is taking an extra moment to slick more oil on himself and then he's stroking the tip of his cock over the slight gape of Kunimi's entrance.

"I want to hear you beg for it." The mage's voice is rough and husky and everything that makes Kunimi's dick ache for simulation.

"Please, Keiji. Please." By this point, Kunimi has no shame and just wants Akaashi. He solidifies his footing and lifts his hips off the bed, like an offering. "Please, I need you inside me. Keiji, I need you to fuck me."

Something close to a blasphemy passes through Akaashi's lips and he finally, finally pushes inside. Kunimi moans like the sound was ripped from his chest. He feels full and hot and so, so good. Akaashi rolls his hips experimentally. 

"How does it feel, Akira?"

Kunimi let's his head fall back against the pillows and lets the feeling fall over him. He can't really get himself the speak, he just moans as Akaashi moves his hips again. 

"Good!" Kunimi finally answers just because he has to. "It feels perfect."

"Perfect." Akaashi echoes back. He starts to pick up the pace, unable to stay still anymore.

Kunimi weakly wraps his legs around Akaashi's waist. He's not able to do much more than just hold onto the sheets and let Akaashi have his way. Which, honestly, even if he did have the strength to do anything, he would probably still let Akaashi do as he pleased. The idea of letting the mage use and wreck him is the most filthy thing Kunimi can think of. And he loves it.

Akaashi holds Kunimi's thighs closer against his hips and thrusts faster. He leans forward until their chests are touching and it makes him thrust just that bit deeper. Kunimi cries out and puts his fingers into Akaashi's hair. The mage hisses when Kunimi pulls the dark curls, but it only seems to make him go faster until Kunimi can barely tell where the pleasure crests and falls. It all blurs together and he knows he's being way too loud, but Akaashi goads him on. 

"Ah, that's it. Let me-hahh-hear you come for me."

Akaashi moves his hand around Kunimi's cock. Kunimi instantly arches into the touch. It only takes a few strokes from Akaashi for Kunimi to come, loud and moaning the whole time. 

His moans dissolve into whimpers as Akaashi shows no signs of stopping or even giving him a break. His fingers pull Akaashi's hair hard as the mage hits that sweet spot inside of him again and again. Kunimi tightens around Akaashi, making him moan into Kunimi's ear. If anything it only makes Akaashi move faster, still setting a rough pace. Akaashi tries to kiss Kunimi's whimpers away, but he knows he's close to coming too.

The younger scrapes his nails from Akaashi's hair down his neck and over his shoulders, leaving obscene red marks in their wake. That seems to do it for Akaashi, because he's suddenly driving in deep and staying there as he hits his high. Kunimi imagines that he feels Akaashi's release spill into him, hot and thick, and it makes him whimper again.

They don't move too much afterwards, both just trying to breathe normally again. Kunimi let's his grip go from Akaashi's hair and his hands fall to his side. Akaashi kisses Kunimi's cheek before sitting up slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"That was," Kunimi's voice breaks and he has to catch his breath to think of an adjective, "the best yet."

Akaashi chuckles and brushes some of Kunimi's hair out out his face. He pulls out completely, watching closely to Kunimi's movements. "I'm glad, but how are you feeling? I didn't go too far?"

Kunimi just smiles back at him, "It was all really good, and I feel amazing. I promise."

"Good." Akaashi breathes out almost in relief before getting off the bed and moving to the bathroom. Kunimi doesn't move, he knows they're just going to clean up now. Honestly, he's not even sure if he wants to move.

He waits for Akaashi to come back and is pliant as the mage cleans him off. His chest feels light, in a good, floaty sort of way.

Once they're cleaned off, he lays next to Kunimi. Kunimi off handedly notices that Akaashi still has his pants still on; the fabric is soft against his legs. Kunimi cuddles closer to Akaashi as the mage wraps his arms around him. 

Akaashi kisses him on the crown of his head, "Are you tired?"

"Not really." He answers truthfully. The activity wore him out, but it's more of a post-exercise feeling than actual exhaustion.

"Good." Akaashi runs his hand up and down Kunimi's back repeatedly. "I was going to suggest a nap but I'm not sure if we'll have time before we have to go back to Kageyama's home."

Kunimi slides his hands up to hook loosely around Akaashi's neck. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, of course. Last time went so well I can't help but be hopeful. Plus I didn't feel nearly as tired yesterday as the day before. And I have you and Bokuto-san to thank for that."

"Bokuto-san must be lonely by now." Kunimi mutters. It's a passing thought, but it does seem empty without the owl demon around.

Akaashi sighs but knows Kunimi is right. "If you want me to bring him back, I would recommend we put our clothes back on."

Kunimi laughs and sits up, running his hands over Akaashi's chest down to his waistline. "As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day, we should probably get ready to leave anyway."

"You're right." Akaashi takes Kunimi's hands in his own and sits up. He kisses the back of both Kunimi's hands. "Unfortunately for you, I'm already halfway there." Akaashi's smile is cheeky.

Kunimi is feeling sassy so he gives Akaashi a matching smile. "Fine. Maybe I'll just go like this."

Akaashi's eyes flash over the marks on Kunimi's neck, chest and thighs. "Are you sure about that? I'm not sure if that's proper summoning attire."

The nomad tilts his head in a way he hopes comes off as coy. "Isn't it? I think everyone would rather like to see the mess you've made of my skin."

Akaashi smiles and pulls Kunimi into his lap. "Well, I know I would love to show you off."

Kunimi finally caves to the bluff and flushes red. "You're so embarrassing."

Akaashi smiles bright and kisses at Kunimi's jaw. His hands rest on Kunimi's hips and pulls him a bit closer. "Maybe I just love it when you get embarrassed."

Kunimi rests his forehead on the mage's shoulder, mostly to hide his smile. "If it's you doing it, I don't really mind."

Akaashi moves a hand to the base of Kunimi's neck and lightly scratches there. "Good. Come on, let's get dressed."

Kunimi leans in to kiss him once more before he slowly gets out of the bed, taking care to hide his wince. From how he can feel Akaashi's eyes on him, he's not sure if it worked but the mage doesn't say anything. He follows the trail of clothes and picks them up. He turns to hand Akaashi his shirt and finds him staring at his waist. 

"Keiji, your shirt."

Akaashi's eyes snap back up to his face. He reaches out for the shirt, and catches Kunimi's hand too. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Kunimi squeezes his hand and nods. "I'm sure." He takes a step closer to Akaashi. "Keiji, you didn't hurt me."

"I don't know why I get so rough with you." Akaashi says quietly, like he's confessing a sin.

Kunimi steps forward so he's directly in front of Akaashi and kisses his forehead. "If I didn't like it, I wouldn't let you do it."

"I like doing those things with you. To you." Akaashi takes Kunimi's shirt and helps him into it before touching a fresh mark above the collar line. "I can't wait to be home with you."

The word home still makes Kunimi's breath hitch in his throat but it sounds less scary than before. 

"Not that that doesn't sound lovely." He follows Akaashi's motions and helps him into his own shirt. "But you're going to have to be in public sometime."

Akaashi makes a displeased face, but listens this time and tries his best to fix his thoroughly messed up hair. The effort makes Kunimi happy and somewhat proud. He finishes getting dressed and tries to make himself presentable. They're both soon ready to leave, even if Akaashi gives one last longing look to the bed.

As soon as they're outside the inn Akaashi is flicking his wrist and Kunimi can feel it coming before the light actually breaks and shimmers. Bokuto appears beside his mage with a huge grin. 

"Akaashi! Kunimi-kun!" In no time, Bokuto has his arms around the two of them. "Akaashi!!" He forms a little pout and his voice instantly holds a whine. "I was there for so long."

Fondness is a tender look on Akaashi that Kunimi could stare at for hours. The mage pats his familiar on the head. "Akira and I were a bit preoccupied. I apologize. Did you get some rest?"

"Akira!" Bokuto looks excitedly between Kunimi and Akaashi. "Yeah yeah I'm fine. So, Akira huh?"

Kunimi feels his cheeks heating up and tries to play it off, "Yes, Bokuto-san, that is my given name."

Bokuto looks like he wants to pinch Kunimi's cheeks but stops himself. Instead he just laughs and ruffles Kunimi's hair. "You're so cute."

Kunimi is about to argue but Akaashi's chuckle cuts him off. "Isn't he?"

Bokuto at least tries to fix the damage he's done to Kunimi's hair. "Well I'm proud of you two." Bokuto moves to hang off of Akaashi's back. "So what do we have in store for us today?"

"The same summoning as yesterday, but today I'm going to hold it longer. But that will be easy for a greater demon like you, right Bokuto-san?" Akaashi's green eyes flit over to his demon slyly, as if daring him to deny the compliment.

A look of worry comes and goes over Kunimi's face but he doesn't say anything. He looks up to see Bokuto's eyes staring at him. The demon pushes his head into Akaashi's as if nothing happened. "Of course!"

"So reliable." Akaashi praises before he begins walking again. Bokuto stays close to his side, glancing at him worriedly every so often. It's beginning to make Kunimi nervous, but Akaashi taps his wrist. The mage's hand is open and held out, an invitation.

For the sake of their morale, Kunimi decides to trust Akaashi. He takes his hand and links their fingers together. Sometimes, he wishes Bokuto wasn't so expressive but he knows he's more in tune with Akaashi than Kunimi's willing to accept at this point. Tsukishima's words from the night before filter through his mind and it doesn't make him feel better.

But Akaashi himself seems unperturbed, and even seems to be in a good mood. Oikawa is in the front garden with Iwaizumi when they arrive and the dark mage is quick to plaster on a smile. "Speak of the devils."

Bokuto's smile widens as he makes his way over to Oikawa. "I'm a demon, actually."

"Just a saying, Kouta-chan." Oikawa winks and taps Bokuto on the nose. "I know exactly what you are."

Bokuto laughs and starts his own conversation with Oikawa. Iwaizumi ignores the two and walks up to Akaashi and Kunimi. "How are you two today?"

"Wonderful." Akaashi answers for them, pulls Kunimi just a fraction closer. "We're ready to try this again."

"Good." Iwaizumi smiles and pats Kunimi on his shoulder. "Well, Tobio is still preparing for you downstairs, so we'll need to wait a bit. Could I offer you something while we wait?"

They both decline the offer, but follow him inside. Akaashi casts a subtle glance at Oikawa and his demon. "Iwaizumi," he calls once they've reached the sitting room, "have you spoken to Oikawa-san about my familiar?"

Iwaizumi looks outside the window as if he could actually see Oikawa. "Umm, yes. Well somewhat. Do you have a specific question?"

Kunimi watches the way Iwaizumi's posture changes, how he shifts his weight. He knows it's not his place to call him out, but he doesn't have to. One flick of emerald eyes and he knows Akaashi saw it too. 

"How does he feel about Bokuto-san? I need a straight answer."

Iwaizumi looks uncomfortable, "Akaas-." He cuts himself off when he sees Akaashi giving him a stern look. "He cares about him a lot. But to be honest, Oikawa isn't the type of person to give his heart to someone in a week." He pauses, but before Akaashi could say anything he continues. "Which I think says something, considering how worried he's been about going back to Seijou."

"That's why I'm concerned." Akaashi admits. "Bokuto-san would hand over his still beating heart if Oikawa-san only asked."

"Well you shouldn't be concerned then because Oikawa would never do that." Iwaizumi sighs and sits down on one of the couches. "He's more of a self sacrificing type anyway. He'll think of Bokuto's safety first and let him go."

Kunimi squeezes Akaashi's hand and clears his throat tentatively. Speaking up around Iwaizumi was still intimidating. "Is it...even possible for a human and a demon to be together?"

"It is." Iwaizumi runs his hands over his face and then back through his hair. "It's more common for demons to fall for their mage, though-mostly because of the bond they hold. It's complicated for situations like this. Even more so because of the distance. The only good thing in this is that Oikawa is a black mage."

"That's also the bad thing." Akaashi adds, a touch bitter.

Iwaizumi frowns at Akaashi. "Then what's your win situation for this?" Kunimi notices how the man's tone and posture goes rigidly defensive.

"I never said there was one." Akaashi narrows his eyes and for a brief, unfiltered moment, Kunimi wonders what the two were like together. Akaashi was fire where Iwaizumi was water, and Kunimi wondered if eventually they would have snuffed each other out.

Iwaizumi looks as if he's going to say something but stops himself short. He stands back up and turns as if he's going back into the hall. He turns back to Akaashi and looks almost disappointed as he shakes his head. "Just have some faith in them, Akaashi."

Kunimi idly wonders where Iwaizumi plans on going if he has to be around for the ritual, but he thinks he knows. He knows Iwaizumi is going to fall into Kageyama in the same way Kageyama falls on him. A perfect give and take. Looking at Akaashi's tensed face, Kunimi questions if Akaashi will ever come running to him.

Kunimi shakes away the thought for now and touches his fingers lightly to his cheek. "Keiji?"

Akaashi's hand comes up to hold the touch steady for just a moment, his eyes slipping closed like he was meditating. When his eyes open again, he's looking at Kunimi. "I apologize for that. We should sit down; it will be a while."

Kunimi doesn't say any more and sits down with Akaashi. He can still tell Akaashi is thinking about what just happened and it makes Kunimi's heart sink. It takes him a full minute before he can get himself to ask. 

"Keiji, what are you thinking?"

A rueful smile comes over Akaashi's lips, and it reaches his eyes in the worst way. "I'm trying to think of my win scenario."

Kunimi swallows nervously and rests his forehead on Akaashi's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" He really doesn't want Akaashi to get too lost in his head.

Thankfully, the mage just leans over and kisses the top of his head, slides an arm around Kunimi's shoulders to pull him closer. "I'll let you know if I come up with an answer." He's almost too quiet when he adds, "I was too defensive, I think."

"You're worried about Bokuto-san. It makes sense." Kunimi circles his arms around his waist. "What would make you happy, in this situation?"

Akaashi thinks for a moment, but comes up with nothing beyond: "Whatever makes Bokuto-san happy." Because, really, he can't think of what else he would want but for his familiar to finally get the sort of affection he craves.

Kunimi squeezes his arms closer to Akaashi and lifts his head up enough to kiss Akaashi's neck. "Maybe you should tell him that. That his happiness is what's most important in this. We'll work around whatever happens."

Akaashi hums and leans his head on Kunimi's. "I might do just that." His other arm comes to rest on Kunimi's hip and he squeezes it lightly. "Thank you, Akira."

Kunimi feels himself blush but also pride forms in him. Just then Oikawa and Bokuto walk into the room. There's something just a bit off about the distance between them but Kunimi can't quite place it.

It becomes all the more prevalent when Bokuto comes and wedges himself on the other side of Akaashi and Oikawa continues down the hall without a word.

Akaashi doesn't say anything but he puts an arm across Bokuto's back. Kunimi reaches across Akaashi and pats Bokuto's thigh. 

"Are you okay, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto shrugs and tries to smile, though it's not very convincing. "He's leaving tomorrow."

"Have you..." Kunimi stops short, not knowing if this is a conversation he should be part of. He steps out of Akaashi's hold and kneels in front of Bokuto, rubs his hand back and forth on his knee reassuringly. "Have you talked to him?"

Bokuto shrugs again. "I talked. I'm just not sure if he listened."

Kunimi shares a look with Akaashi, both trying know what is safe ground. Akaashi clears his throat and pulls Bokuto just a bit closer to him. "What did you say?"

"I told him how I feel." Bokuto looks so down and Kunimi finds that it turns his stomach to see him this way. "He just kinda looked sad and said 'I know'."

Kunimi makes himself look away, except the only thing he can look to is Akaashi. The mage has his jaw set tight and Kunimi can tell he's trying to keep himself calm, for at least Bokuto's sake. 

"You two didn't say anything about the future?"

Bokuto looks up at his mage, "I did. I asked if there even was one."

Akaashi's expression turns soft as he leans their foreheads together. It's so similar to the scene he witnessed the day before, it hurts Kunimi. 

"Bokuto-san. You know that all I want for you is to be happy. Does Oikawa make you happy?"

Bokuto looks into Akaashi's eyes and Kunimi has to look away. "He does. He understands me."

"Okay." Akaashi moves Bokuto's head onto his shoulder. His hand moves across back, soothingly. "We'll figure something out then. I want you to have that happiness."

Kunimi glances up to see Akaashi looking over at him and decides to say something. 

"Would you like me to talk to Oikawa-san?"

Bokuto looks at Kunimi. It's almost like he's deciding to have some sort of hope. Kunimi squeezes his knee, trying to reassure him. "I'm not even sure if he'll listen to you."

"I could still try, if you would like." Kunimi tries to give him a comforting smile and Akaashi smiles too.

"I won't stop you." Bokuto sags into Akaashi. "I'm not exactly sure why he's being so distant from this. From me."

Kunimi nods and stands up straight. "Well, you can't do the summoning like this. I'm going to get this straightened out."

Bokuto doesn't move but Akaashi reaches out. Kunimi just shakes his head. "Stay with him. I'll find Oikawa-san and talk to him. He needs you." 

Before Kunimi leaves he ruffles Bokuto's hair, just as he's done to him so many times. Kunimi only hopes it will be some sort of comfort to him. He ignores Akaashi's displeased look as he turns and heads down the hall. He's pretty sure Oikawa went to find Iwaizumi, and if Iwaizumi went to find Kageyama, they would be downstairs.

Kunimi takes a deep breath at the basement door. Something about Oikawa still puts him on edge but he just keeps telling himself that he needs to do this. When he makes it down, he sees both Oikawa and Iwaizumi next to each other, leaning against one of the tables. Oikawa is looking at the ground, so he doesn't notice when Kunimi walks in but Iwaizumi does. 

"Oikawa-san, could I talk to you for a minute?" Oikawa doesn't move until Iwaizumi softly pushes him off the table.

Oikawa doesn't say anything until they reach the small room at the top of the stairs. "So, you wanted to talk." It's not a question, not really. It's just a tired sounding statement.

"Yes." Kunimi looks at the ground before sighing. When he looks back up to Oikawa, he's leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Obviously not wanting to be here. "Is there no way you can work something out with Bokuto-san?"

Oikawa looks over him with cold brown eyes. It's almost like he can see right through him. "Why do you care?"

The question stops Kunimi, leaving him momentarily confused. He would have thought it would be a bit more obvious. But then again, Oikawa is probably just trying to delay any of this conversation from happening. 

"I care because I care about Bokuto-san. Because seeing him hurt like he is now upsets me. I want him to be happy and he wants to be happy with you."

"I'm not the kind of person he should be happy with." Oikawa says it like every word is being forced out.

Kunimi tries to keep a glare off his face but the way Oikawa is speaking it just makes him angry. "Why would you say that?" Kunimi steps a bit closer to him even if he doesn't notice. "From what I've seen, you treat him well and you enjoy being around each other."

Oikawa's lip curls up in an ugly snarl and the air around them suddenly seems heavier, darker. Kunimi's throat closes around the thick air as genuine fear creeps like ice through his veins. The dark mage tilts his head slowly, and somehow the simple motion has Kunimi stumbling back a step. "You don't even know me. Know your place, kid."

"Ah...I..." Kunimi takes a deep breath and tries to keeps his hands from shaking. He keeps his head up and looks Oikawa in the eyes. "I know Bokuto-san. And I know Iwaizumi-san told us that you'd rather let him go than hurt him. But that's also hurting him."

Oikawa's aura wavers and snaps and the feeling would have sent Kunimi to his knees if he hadn't braced himself against the wall. When he looks back up, Oikawa is staring him down, though his eyes are softer than before. 

"Bokuto is a greater demon. Another mage's familiar. He is a spectacular entity. But I'm just a black mage. I can't guarantee his happiness in the long run."

"I'm not sure if he cares." Oikawa's eyes turn hard again and Kunimi has to force himself to keep going. "I just mean about the long run. You're going to risk both of your happiness just because of what may happen?"

Oikawa licks his lips and leans back on the wall. "Listen, I would love to be able to pursue...something with Bokuto. But, I..." Oikawa crosses his arms, but it looks less defensive and more protective. "I understand enough about demons of his type to know that Bokuto won't handle the distance well."

Kunimi tries to keep the disappointment off his face but he knows it's obvious. He also knows Oikawa is right but he doesn't want them to give up on whatever they could have. 

"So, there's nothing? You won't be willing to try any sort of solution for him?"

Oikawa gives him a little smile that seems a little sad. "What is there I can do?"

"Not to be rude, but first of all you can just talk to him like he actually has an opinion." Seeing Oikawa this down feels some sort of wrong too, but he needed to push through it. "Actually explain what you're thinking to him." After that, Kunimi shrugs and attempts a smile. "Maybe some visits or meet ups. They should be able to leave Fukurodani after all this is over."

Oikawa gives him a long look, intelligent eyes assessing his very soul. "Okay." The mage relents and uncrosses his arms. "Tell him to do well in the ritual and then come find me at my inn. He knows where it is."

Kunimi blinks in surprise. He wants to make a comment, unsure about how easily Oikawa agreed but he isn't going to push his luck. Or Bokuto's luck for that matter. 

"O-okay. I will tell him. Thank you very much, Oikawa-san."

The dark mage nods and turns to disappear down the stairs with little more than a flip of his fluffy brown curls.


	18. A Healing Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Akira," Akaashi says fondly, and his voice sounds much stronger than he looks. It makes Kunimi's heart clench. "We did it."
> 
> Kunimi somehow manages to keep his tears from falling. He tries to smile as best he can as he runs his fingers through Akaashi's hair, trying to comfort him more.
> 
> "Yes, we did."

Kunimi can't move so he just watches Oikawa until he's gone. It takes him a moment before he opens the basement door and walks into the well lit hallway. It helps him breathe easier as he goes back to the others. When he enters the room, Bokuto and Akaashi are still huddled together, but Bokuto seems at least a bit less sad. 

"Bokuto-san.."

The demon perks up. "Kunimi-kun!" Then he quiets again, looks nervous. "How did it go?"

Kunimi smiles and hopes it doesn't look as small as he feels. "Good, I think. I'm not actually sure." Kunimi continues walking until he gets to the couch and kneels in front of Bokuto again. "He wants you to do well in the ritual and then find him at his inn. To talk."

"He said that?" Bokuto dares to sound hopeful. His eyes blink down at Kunimi with molten wonder.

Kunimi nods. He can feel himself become hopeful along with Bokuto. "I hoped I helped." Kunimi can feel Akaashi looking at him too but he has to stay focus on Bokuto. "Are you feeling better?"

"Better now that I've heard that. Let's go!" Bokuto hops up and starts bouncing from leg to leg, waiting for them to join him. Kunimi looks at Akaashi in time to notice he's standing too. Kunimi follows their lead. He sticks close to Akaashi, letting Bokuto walk ahead of them. He speaks quietly so Bokuto can't hear him. 

"I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries."

Akaashi runs his thumb over Kunimi wrist in a brief show of affection. "I appreciate you doing that for him."

Pride comes back in Kunimi's chest as he squeezes Akaashi's hand. "I'm not exactly sure what I did for him, but I think it went well. Are you ready for the summoning?"

"Yes. I think there could be a longer session today, since it takes less of my energy now."

"Okay, but still be careful." Soon enough they get to the basement door and make their way down. "Hopefully, we can convince the prince with this session."

Akaashi tosses him a quick glance as they enter the main area. "I think he's pretty convinced. It may take some time for him to warm up to me though."

Kunimi turns in front of him quickly, a silent message that this is private. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he obviously doesn't believe me." Akaashi explains. "He thinks I'm up to something. Why would he believe that his father, someone he knew in life as a rational man, started a war?"

Kunimi shrugs even though he knows Akaashi has a point. "Grief does awful things to people sometimes, but I understand." Kunimi moves back to his side and begins walking again. "If you need help convincing him, just let me know."

"Please don't speak to him." Comes the rushed response. Akaashi has stopped walking and reaches for Kunimi's hand, speaking more evenly. "Engaging with him is dangerous, Akira."

"But I-" Akaashi gives him a hard look, one that Kunimi can't ignore or argue with. "Fine. Just be careful then."

The look goes soft and Akaashi smiles. "Thank you." They join the others in the main area and find Kageyama already unsheathing the small daggers they used the day prior.

Iwaizumi walks up to them with a smile on his face. "Well, Bokuto seems ready. How about the two of you?"

"More than ready." Akaashi smiles back. Then, quieter, "Is Oikawa-san alright?"

Iwaizumi gives a quick look to his best friend. He's keeping to himself near the back wall, watching in mild interest. It looks more like he's still a bit lost in his own mind. 

"He's fine. A bit quieter than usual but I'm sure that's good for the situation. He's definitely in a better mood than before and I can thank you for that." The last sentence is directed at Kunimi.

"Nothing to worry about, then." Akaashi breathes out. He looks over to Kunimi, who is blushing lightly. "Are we ready then, Iwaizumi?"

"I believe so. You two can go ahead and stand in your spots from yesterday. Whenever you're ready, of course." Iwaizumi walks back to his husband. He speaks quietly to him, the only clue that it was about them was Kageyama's eyes drifting to them. Kunimi gives him a smile before looking at Akaashi. 

"You ready?"

Akaashi glances up and sees Bokuto bouncing from heel to toe in his designated spot. "Yes. Let's do our best."

Kunimi gives him a quick peck on the cheek before he goes to his spot. Kageyama meets him there and hands over the dagger. 

"Remember just like before. Don't cut before Akaashi." Kunimi only nods at the instructions but Kageyama doesn't leave. "Are you no longer nervous?"

Blue eyes search him for an answer, looking quizzical. Kunimi smiles at him. "No. Keiji isn't nervous, so neither am I."

"Keij- oh." Kageyama blushes faintly, but nods along. "Well, I'm glad. Everyone seems to be in a good mood so this will most likely go well. Good luck."

The moment that Akaashi starts speaking in that ominous Latin, Kunimi feels a rush of adrenalin. It's different now that he's not afraid of the dark ritual, more exciting.

The only thing that he let's himself focus on besides Akaashi's words is the dagger in his hand. He keeps it off to the side, no where near him. He can sense Bokuto's energy increasing as Akaashi nears the end of his lines. Kunimi keeps his eyes on Akaashi's hand and waits. Silver flashes in the low light as Akaashi brings the dagger down and his blood bubbles up and spills crimson over his palm. Kunimi doesn't even hesitate before cutting his own hand. He ignores the initial hit of pain in favor of looking at the middle circle. The prince's figure forms before his eyes a bit faster than the day before. 

"You've summoned me again quickly." The voice sounded strange, like it was coming from all around the room.

Bokuto's talons glint from behind the prince's form and Kunimi trains his eyes to see the way Bokuto seems to be literally reaching forward. 

"It is a pleasure to see you again, your majesty." Akaashi uses the same pleasant tone Kunimi has come to know as his polite voice.

The prince hums but he seems unimpressed. "You need to finish explaining yourself to me. My father started a war and I am to help you stop it."

"Yes." Akaashi squeezes his fist and the prince's form pulses brighter as blood hits the ground. "Keishin-Ouji, do you know who killed you?"

The prince looks oddly at Akaashi. "What has time done to my death? I wasn't killed, well I was, but it was a training accident."

"An accident." Akaashi echoes him and Kunimi has to remind himself not to speak. "Can you tell me more?"

"How do you not already know? It was a regular training session between our countries. My spar partner and I weren't wearing our armor when we fought and a blow caught my stomach. I only lasted a few hours longer but we knew it was an accident, I trusted the man. As did my father." The air around them gets a bit colder and Kunimi can see the prince scowling. "Are you telling me that's not how it's being told?"

Akaashi seems to measure his words as he speaks them, slowly and evenly. "The kingdom was never told the details of your death. I only became aware of the specifics after my appointment as High mage."

That seems to at least calm down the prince somewhat. "Okay. What specifics were you told of then, mage? Because I'm sure if even you knew the truth then this so-called war wouldn't be."

"Your father will not speak of it." Akaashi says patiently. "What little I know came from the royal archives, and even those were vague. I know you were stabbed and died from your injuries. However, it is unclear as to how you came to be injured so badly by someone you trusted."

"I got overconfident and challenged him. Neither of us were taking it too seriously until it went wrong." Kenshin groans and runs his hand through his hair in frustration. "I thought my father understood what happened. How much damage has this caused?"

Akaashi doesn't answer right away, and Kunimi thinks back to the inn where he first stayed in Fukurodani, where the people were trapped in a kingdom that was not their own. He can't even begin to imagine what else has happened beyond the walls of the city. 

"Johzenji is in chaos." Akaashi finally says. "Fukurodani has become a fortress. Your father has sent the royal guard about the city to harass non-locals." The mage takes on a deep sadness, one Kunimi can feel from across the room. "We've lost a thousand men in four months, and many more from Johzenji."

"What!?" The spirit moves closer to Akaashi but still within his circle. Kunimi flinches at the anger in his voice. "Are you sure my death is the reason behind this? How would my death from decades ago cause this? There has to be another reason."

Much to his credit, Akaashi doesn't even blink. "His Highness believes your death was intentional. He thinks Johzenji had attempted to rid your bloodline from the throne, and put their crown prince up to the task."

"That's ridiculous!" He drifts back and forth as if he was pacing. "Does he have any proof besides me dying?"

Kunimi watches the spirit. His form flicks between translucent and solid, though he doesn't seem to be affected by it. Looking back at Akaashi, Kunimi notices that the mage has sweat on his brow. Worry makes Kunimi's gut sink. He doesn't want Akaashi to push too hard. 

"Only the fact that the prince ascended the throne a year later. He seems to be convinced that King Yuuji is but a pawn put in place to infiltrate Fukurodani's palace. It's all quite ridiculous."

The prince finally stops moving and crosses his arms across his chest. He glares at Akaashi like this is all his fault. "Fine. You have convinced me, mage. I need to hear what my father has to say about this."

Akaashi smiles pleasantly, but there's a definite wobble to it. Even his hand is shaking as he curls it in front of him in a bow. "Thank you for your cooperation. I look forward to summoning you again, in your homeland."

The prince still doesn't look any happier about the situation but Kunimi can't really blame him. "Yeah yeah. I just want this explained." He starts to fade away and Kunimi can't shake the sadness that comes from him.

As the spirit disintegrates entirely, Kageyama approaches Kunimi with a bandage. "That went well."

Kunimi holds out his hand and nods to him as a thank you. His eyes move from the center circle to Akaashi. Iwaizumi is with him but there's something off about how Akaashi is standing. 

"Is Keiji okay? Honestly."

Kageyama stares over at Akaashi and Iwaizumi for a long moment. He must see something that Kunimi doesn't, or can't, because he frowns. He opens his mouth to speak, but Bokuto's voice cuts off any other noise. 

"Akaashi!" The demon rushes towards his mage, pushing Iwaizumi out of the way in his haste. His hand, still sharply taloned and half transformed, wrap around Akaashi's still bleeding arm. The demon's golden eyes narrow incredibly. "Akaashi, you need to lie down. Now."

Fear instantly spreads through Kunimi's entire body and tears pool in his eyes. He can't get himself to move until Bokuto starts lowering him to the ground. His own bandage comes loose as he runs to Akaashi and cradles him head in his hands once he's down. His cheeks are flushed and there's a sheen of sweat across his face that makes Kunimi's stomach drop. He feels so warm and Kunimi wants to kick himself for not seeing it sooner. He brushes some of the curls off Akaashi's forehead before leaning down to whisper, 

"Keiji?"

"Akira," Akaashi says fondly, and his voice sounds much stronger than he looks. It makes Kunimi's heart clench. "We did it."

Kunimi somehow manages to keep his tears from falling. He tries to smile as best he can as he runs his fingers through Akaashi's hair, trying to comfort him more. 

"Yes, we did." Kunimi looks over to see Iwaizumi kneeling next to him, finishing wrapping his wound and Oikawa rushing out of the basement. Kageyama kneels next to him. 

"He's going to get Suga-san."

Bokuto looks even paler than his mage, and Kunimi is reminded that the familiar is probably feeling the same thing as Akaashi. 

"You need to rest." Iwaizumi's voice is firm.

Kunimi gently sets Akaashi's head down and helps Bokuto lay down beside him. He's transformed back into his human form. Kunimi pets Bokuto's hair as he gets Iwaizumi's attention. 

"Should we take them upstairs?"

"We're not moving them an inch until Oikawa comes back with Suga." 

Kunimi can't bring himself to argue with that tone. So, he just sits back and half heartedly fixes the bandage on his hand. He hates feeling so useless, if anything it just makes him frustrated. He tries to keep his tone light just so Iwaizumi won't think he's frustrated at him. 

"Is there something we can do for them while we wait?"

Kageyama speaks up, "I don't think any of us can help Bokuto, but we can at least get a damp cloth for Akaashi-san's forehead."

Kunimi immediately nods and stands up, finding a cloth on the table before running upstairs to wet it. He decides it would be better to just focus on what he can do for them rather than collapse in his fears, which seems far too easy at this point. He's back to Akaashi's side in an instant, laying the cloth across his forehead.

Akaashi blinks up at him tiredly. If not for the sheen of sweat and the flush of his cheeks, he would look like he just woke up from a nice nap. "I'm going to vomit." He says simply before doing just that into Iwaizumi's lap.

Panic spikes through Kunimi but Iwaizumi only groans as he looks down at the mess. He shakes his head and goes upstairs to clean himself off. Kunimi uses the cloth to wipe off Akaashi's chin. 

"When should Oikawa-san be back?"

Kageyama looks rather disgusted as his gaze follows his husband's back up the stairs. "Soon, hopefully. Suga-san's probably at his shop, and that's not far."

Kunimi doesn't say anymore. He drags his fingertips through Akaashi's hair while they wait. It seems like hours but it's probably only another ten minutes before both Suga and Oikawa run down the stairs. Suga kneels next to Akaashi as Oikawa does the same for Bokuto. Kunimi finally feels like he can lose some control now. 

"Please help them."

Suga looks to him only long enough to flash a small smile. "Of course, Kunimi-kun. Leave them to us." 

The healer then places two fingers on Akaashi's forehead, deadcenter, and begins muttering some sort of incantation. He moves his fingers in repetitive patterns that Kunimi thinks might be runes, but it's too fast to tell.

Kunimi looks back and forth between each set, trying to recognize anything that they're doing. At some point he chooses not to care because the color is coming back to Akaashi's face and he can hear Bokuto groaning. Relief comes through him almost as fast as his panic did.

Bokuto is upright first, rubbing his eyes and searching blindly for his mage with his right hand.

Akaashi seems to notice and meets his hand in the middle, linking their fingers together. Bokuto smiles and leans heavily against Oikawa's chest as the mage puts his arm around his back.

Bokuto's voice sounds much more gravely than normal when he rasps out, "...'Kaashi, don't do that again."

It takes longer for Akaashi to speak but he squeezes Bokuto's hand as if to compensate. "I'm sorry." 

Kunimi keeps to himself how that doesn't sound like a promise.

"...scared Kunimi-kun." Bokuto mutters, sounding increasingly less worried and more irritated.

Kunimi flinches, he only noticed now that he's been crying while they were being healed. He shakes his head until he realizes neither of them are looking at him. "Don't worry about me, please."

Bokuto is about to say something else, argue no doubt, but Oikawa places a hand on his chest and speaks in a tone so gentle Kunimi can barely believe it came from the dark mage. "Kouta-chan, not now. You need to rest."

Bokuto doesn't look happy but he let's Oikawa help him stand. They slowly walk upstairs as Suga and Kunimi help Akaashi. He sways a bit more than they would like but they eventually get him upstairs too. Once Akaashi is in what seems to becoming increasingly his bed Suga heals him a little more. Oikawa already has Bokuto under the covers in the other bed and is speaking low, most likely trying to keep him calm.

It's something that can be ignored for the moment, so Kunimi waits for Suga to leave the room to speak to Kageyama in hushed tones before he approaches the side of the bed. Akaashi looks better than he had in the basement, but the light of the room just washed out his color. 

"I didn't mean to worry you." The mage holds out his hand, an invitation, an apology. "But we did it, Akira. We can go home."

Kunimi is so emotionally drained he can't even react to Akaashi more than to just smile. He takes his hand and takes comfort in the solidity of the contact. "We can go home." He sounds so tired he almost winces.

Though the green of Akaashi's eyes seem dulled, the mage still catches the exhaustion lacing Kunimi's words. He tugs his hand. "Akira, sleep with me."

Kunimi shakes his head and takes his hand back. "You need the bed more than me." Kunimi takes a step back and ignores the faint hurt in Akaashi's eyes. "Rest well, I'm going to speak with the others."

He turns and walks out before he has to deal with any emotions. 

He finds Suga still talking to Kageyama in the hall, but, to Kunimi's surprise, the younger Tsukishima has joined them. The scowl on his face looks deeper than normal, and if it's from anger or annoyance, Kunimi can't tell. It almost makes Kunimi rethink speaking. As if on cue, Tsukishima's eyes drift over to him but nothing changes in his expression. Kunimi swallows any pride he has and walks to the group. "They should be resting now. I'm sorry for having you do this Suga-san, but thank you all the same."

"Anything for a friend." Suga smiles. Kageyama looks over at Kunimi from under Iwaizumi's arm.

"You look...upset?"

It almost makes Kunimi laugh in an odd, self deprecating way. He knows he looks like a mess but at this point it doesn't mean much to hide it. "Please tell me that this isn't going to happen again since he has over a week to get better."

Kageyama looks away and Tsukishima scoffs. "It's only going to get worse before it gets better."

Kunimi's eyes narrow and steps toward Tsukishima. "Fine. Since you seem to be enjoying this so much, tell me. Tell me exactly what is going to happen to him the next time he does this."

"Don't take this out on Kei!" The hall goes silent as attention is turned to Suga. For the first time since meeting the healer, Kunimi notices that he looks genuinely irritated. "He came to help, even though he didn't have to." Suga's brown eyes are alight with an anger Kunimi didn't expect, and it takes him aback.

Kunimi sighs and looks down at his hands. He knows Suga is right but damn if Tsukishima's attitude is helping anything. "I'm sorry." Kunimi looks back at Tsukishima with a little less heat. "You're right, I'm sorry. But can you drop the tone and just tell me because you might be the only one who will be honest."

Tsukishima looks like he's about to be snarky again, but Suga turns his glare on him. "Alright," The blond relents, "I don't know why no one explained this to you, but necromancy is a black magic that revives life. Although it's done in increments, equal life must be given in return." At Kunimi's nod, Tsukishima continues, "But the magic itself takes a toll on the caster. It's called the recoil. Most black mages ease into the dark arts, and have conditioned themselves for the consequences. But seeing as Akaashi-san jumped right into such a high level spell..."

Kunimi can see how uncomfortable Kageyama is and how Suga's anger is being replaced with unease. A thought comes to him that makes his stomach drop. Kunimi's voice is so quiet he can barely hear himself. 

"Could he die from the next summon?"

"That's why I came." The alchemist looks over at Suga with a flat glare. "Why didn't you tell me it was getting this bad?"

Suga and Tsukishima end up having their own conversation but it doesn't mean much to Kunimi at this point. He stops listening because the only thing he can think about is the possibility of losing Akaashi. It's honestly a miracle he's even still standing. He only feels numb and he's not too sure if that's better or worse than the panic attacks. He watches them argue, watches Kageyama somehow become involved, watches the necromancer get up in Tsukishima's face to grab his collar. It's like he's watching from another place. He can clearly see and understand the situation in front of him, but the words spoken are so distant. Trying to make them out takes too much focus, so he doesn't move until Iwaizumi's voice has him jumping out of his skin. 

"Enough!" The older man yells. One well muscled arm darts out to grip Kageyama's wrist, squeezes until the high mage drops Tsukishima's collar. "Two of our friends are in that room feeling like shit, and you're all fighting over who's at fault! It doesn't matter, and I really expected more from you three. Especially you, Tobio."

Kageyama whips his hand out of Iwaizumi's hold and rubs his wrist. Kunimi is sure Iwaizumi didn't miss the imprint he left, but his stance doesn't change. 

"You said you came here to help." Tsukishima blinks, waiting for Kunimi to finish. He's obviously just as stunned as everyone else. "How would you help him?"

The blond reaches into his pocket to retrieve a folded piece of paper. As he flattens it out, the ink on the page becomes clear. There are at least a dozen runes etched in dark, sharp handwriting that Kunimi is sure belongs to Tsukishima. "Enchantments." The alchemist says simply.

"For Keiji to use before the ritual?" Kunimi takes the paper from Tsukishima's hands and studies the symbols carefully. Most of the runes he's seen before which does actually comfort him. "Thank you, Tsukishima."

"Don't mention it." Tsukishima turns his face away, but Kunimi swears he can see a dust of pink over the other's cheeks. "It's not like these will stop the damage entirely. He'll probably still get sick and purge, maybe faint, but he won't die...I'll have to ink a few onto him before you both leave, but he'll know how to use them."

Kunimi finds himself smiling anyway. "I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you four for everything you're doing." He folds the paper and puts it in the pocket. Kunimi wants to say more but that dread of uselessness is coming back. "If you'll excuse me, I need some air." 

Kunimi leaves the group and walks out of the house and around to its side. He sits in the grass, his back leaning against the walls and tries to breathe.

He's not sure how long he sits there in the quiet of Iwaizumi's garden, but it's long enough to see Suga and Tsukishima leave, walking close enough to touch, and long enough to hear the muffled argument from the window above his head; Kageyama and Iwaizumi, probably finishing whatever argument had sparked up in the hall. It's actually rather calming to be out in nature. That is, until Kunimi catches a flash of red hair from the corner of his eye and he startles.

Kunimi relaxes once he realizes that it's only Hinata. The other boy didn't even seem to notice Kunimi either until he speaks, causing him to startle too. 

"Oh, Hinata-kun. Why are you out here?"

"Gah! Kunimi-kun!" The undead boy grasps at his shirt, right over where his heart would be beating if it still did. "You scared me! I'm watering the plants for Iwaizumi-san. What about you?"

Kunimi hums, that's a much more reasonable reason than he thought. He still hasn't quite figured out Hinata but he seems genuine overall. "Oh, I just needed to get out of the house. You know, get some air."

The young redhead nods sharply, like a crack of his neck. "I get it. It's sort of suffocating in there sometimes. Especially when Kageyama and Iwaizumi-san fight." He looks up to the window above them and Kunimi wonders if he heard the argument as well.

"Sorry, that was probably my fault." Kunimi stands and swipes any dirt off his pants. "I'll get out of your way. I'm sorry if I ruined any of the flowers."

Hinata doesn't move, just watches Kunimi with unnaturally intense eyes. "You blame yourself for too much, Kunimi-kun."

Kunimi doesn't really know how to respond to that. That fight definitely seemed like he caused it but he didn't feel like arguing with Hinata. "Side effect from the past, I guess."

Hinata shrugs, unbothered. Kunimi is still a bit unnerved by the way the other jerks and lurches at every movement, but it's getting better. 

"They fight all the time. It's okay."

Kunimi is honestly a bit surprised by that but he doesn't ask. Hinata starts watering the plants and Kunimi doesn't feel on edge anymore. He only realizes now that he's barely spoken to Hinata the entire time they were here. 

"Do you live here with them, Hinata-kun?"

"Sometimes." Hinata hums as he plucks a dead leaf from a plant. "But other times I stay with Noya-san or Ennoshita-san. I try to give Kageyama time to be married, you know?"

Kunimi isn't sure who he's talking about, but he let's it go. It seems understandable but he wonders how Hinata feels about being somewhat homeless. He thought Hinata was similar to Bokuto, having to depend on Kageyama but he guesses he was wrong. 

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you die?"

The smile on Hinata's face turns a bit sad, maybe a bit nostalgic. "I wasn't the healthiest kid. I got sick all the time, and then I just didn't get better."

"Oh." Kunimi looks down awkwardly. He shouldn't be that awkward about it considering he's the one who asked. How do you talk to someone about their death? "But you had Kageyama. Are you happy he brought you back?"

Hinata waters another plant before answering, abnormally subdued. "It's not so bad. I can enjoy things in death that I wasn't healthy enough to do in life. I just wish I could see my sister again."

"She still thinks you're dead?" It makes Kunimi stop short. How do you handle that? Getting a second chance to live but you can't ever see your family again.

Hinata smiles at the flowers wistfully. It's almost like he's remembering days long passed and Kunimi wonders just how long Hinata has been dead. 

"My sister held my hand when I died. She was too little to really understand what was happening, but she understood what death meant." He looks up at Kunimi with shining brown eyes, still so childlike for his early teenage body. "I can't put my family through the grief of seeing me like this."

"I'm sorry." Kunimi feels like he should pat his back or something; Some form of comfort, but Hinata doesn't really look sad, just nostalgic. He's never really understood the concept of a good family but he's starting to learn it from these people.

The feeling is odd, to say the least. Everyone here seems so close to one another, though none of them are actually related. But then again, Kunimi is beginning to understand, family doesn't always mean blood. Kunimi faces Hinata, he's not sure if he should what he's thinking, but something tells him he should. "I know it's not a replacement but I think you have a good family here."

The dim smile on Hinata's face grows sunny and soon he's beaming at Kunimi. "I think so too."

"Good, I didn't mean to upset you." Kunimi smiles at Hinata and motions back to the door. "I'm going to go check on Keiji and Bokuto-san." Hinata waves him goodbye as he walks back but he stops halfway and goes back. "I wanted to thank you too. You've helped us a lot."

A blush almost as red as Hinata's hair blazes over his cheeks. "N-no problem. I hope I'll see you again, Kunimi-kun."

Kunimi laughs, "You will." He makes his way back into the house and stops in front of the bedroom door Akaashi is in. He's not as scared or mad as he was earlier and he has Hinata to thank for that. He shouldn't take it out on Akaashi either; he's just doing what he thinks is right. Kunimi takes a deep breath and opens the door.

The first thing he sees is Oikawa curled up around Bokuto, both fast asleep. On the other side of the room, Akaashi lies still. He's awake, but his eyes stay glued to a spot on the ceiling.

It instantly makes Kunimi feel guilty but he knows it would have been worse if he didn't leave. He steadies himself and walks to the side of Akaashi's bed. He gently rests his hand over Akaashi's. 

"Hey."

Akaashi's green eyes find his, but he doesn't move otherwise. "Akira."

Worry comes back and he looks down at Akaashi confused. "Are you not feeling better, Keiji? Did you sleep?"

He just gets a deep sigh in return. The mage's dark hair falls over his forehead and Kunimi wants to smooth it back, but he can't make himself move. Panic replaces the worry and he unconsciously squeezes Akaashi's hand. 

"Please, Keiji. Tell me what's wrong."

"You're upset with me." Akaashi breathes out. The flash of hurt Kunimi saw earlier is back in the mage's eyes, tinted with guilt.

"I..." Kunimi pauses and makes himself actually think about how he felt. "I was. But I was mostly upset at myself." Kunimi isn't sure if Akaashi is believing what he's saying and Kunimi doesn't blame him. "I felt useless and worried, but not anymore. It's okay."

Akaashi blinks at him slowly, turns his hand over so their fingers lace together. "I apologize if I scared you."

Kunimi shakes his head and lifts Akaashi's hand and kisses the back of it. "It's alright. Oh, and before I forget." Kunimi reaches into his pocket and brings out the piece of paper. "Tsukishima drew out some runes for you. He explained things more, so everything is okay."

"Tsukishima did?" Akaashi takes the paper with his free hand, bright eyes scanning the paper. "These runes are ancient...where in the world did he dig these up?"

Kunimi shrugs. He let's go of Akaashi's hand only long enough to pull a chair next to the bed. He reaches for his hand again but instead of holding he lightly plays with Akaashi's fingers. 

"He said that he would have to draw them on you before we leave and that you'll know what to do with them."

Akaashi nods, no longer looking at the paper but at Kunimi. "Drawing them on is a nice way to say it, but yes. I know how to use them."

Kunimi lets out a quiet chuckle and nods along. The conversation dies out a but it's not bad. Somehow Kunimi's found a new sense of peace in this crazy situation and he's just glad of it. "Are you and Bokuto-san okay?"

"We'll be fine. Suga-san and Oikawa-san have helped incredibly." He looks over to where his familiar is tucked into Oikawa's chest, hair poking up at odd angles and sticking to his forehead. "I hope they work things out."

Kunimi nods in agreement. "I'm not sure what they will come up with, but I think I convinced Oikawa-san to at least hear him out." He follows Akaashi's gaze and he can feel fondness rise in him. "Oikawa-san likes Bokuto-san, a lot."

"I think so, too." Akaashi whispers. For the first time, he's looking at Oikawa with a gentle gaze.

Kunimi smiles and runs his fingers across Akaashi's jaw to make him look back at him. "Is that sleeping offer still standing?" Now that he's actually stopped worrying and feels good mentally, his physical exhaustion is catching up with him.

Akaashi sits up slowly, "Would you mind if we went back to the inn? I feel like I will rest much better in private."

"I have no problem with that." Kunimi helps Akaashi off the bed and holds some of his weight. "We should probably tell Kageyama we're leaving for the night. I'm sure Bokuto-san would want to stay with Oikawa-san."

Akaashi nods in agreement and they wander into the hallway. It's empty but there are footsteps coming down the stairs and Iwaizumi appears at the bottom landing, looking a little disheveled, but a lot more relaxed than before. He turns towards the kitchen without even noticing them, so they follow. By the time they reach him, Iwaizumi is already filling a glass with water and splashing a bit on his face.

"Iwaizumi-san?" The man startles, almost dropping his glass in the process. A small blush moves across his cheeks but Kunimi lets it go. "We are going to head out for the night. Bokuto-san is still resting with Oikawa-san, though."

Iwaizumi takes deep breath and shakes his head like he's clearing it. "Right. Are you sure you should be up already, Akaashi?"

Akaashi nods and gives Iwaizumi a small smile. "Thank you, but I'm alright, Iwaizumi. We're just heading back to the inn, anyway. We're both tired."

"Be careful anyways." Iwaizumi says in that gruff voice he uses for scolding. It makes Kunimi smile, because he knows it comes from a good place.

They both say their goodbyes and walk out of the house. Kunimi puts Akaashi's arm around his shoulders, helping him support his weight. It's not that far of a walk back to the inn, but Kunimi makes sure they go slow.

Akaashi all but falls into the bed as soon as they get to their room. It's not in any way graceful, or anything close to the practiced movements Kunimi has come to expect from the mage. It makes him wonder how much he has yet to learn about Akaashi Keiji. The idea excites him more than anything. If he's honest with himself, he put Akaashi on a pedestal from the beginning. Which is probably they had such a weird start. But now Kunimi isn't starting to see the more human parts of Akaashi and he's glad he's the one who is able to. He crawls into the bed next to him and brings Akaashi against his chest. 

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"All I need is you." He answers. His arms circle around Kunimi's back as he melts into the embrace.

Kunimi blushes but a bright laugh escapes from him. He kisses the top of Akaashi's head and makes himself just a bit more comfortable. "That was cheesy."

"I'm too tired to be smooth." The mage mumbles back.

"It was cute, I liked it." Kunimi listens to Akaashi's breathing start to even out. It relaxes him more and he starts to let his exhaustion take him. "You should do it more often."

He gets back an unintelligible grumble that's muffled even further against the collar of his shirt.

Kunimi laughs one more time before he finally falls asleep. Images from the rituals pass through his mind but they don't seem as scary anymore. He can help Akaashi now, he can protect him. Knowing that makes the rest of his sleep feel peaceful.

His dream is odd. He's well aware that it's a dream, but somehow it seems like more than that. A memory, maybe. 

He's outside, in a field he recognizes as being the one between his childhood home and the neighboring property. A child runs by, calling to him, and suddenly he's a child too. The world seems so much bigger this way, distorted and tinted by time. The other child- his friend, Yuutarou, Kunimi remembers him well- tosses him a ball and he catches it. Yuutarou grins back, and then time changes again and they're in their teens, and Kunimi is watching Yuutarou swirl magic around a blade of grass, morphing its shape.

The swirl moves around Yuutarou, it wraps around his legs. The space between them becomes wider and wider. Kunimi tries to run forward, but he doesn't actually move. Suddenly, the metal gates of his family garden spring from the ground and when Kunimi turns around, flowers surround his feet and vision. It vaguely reminds him of Iwaizumi's but it has a strange darkness to it.

A figure stands behind the gate. He can't see their face, but he knows it's his mother. There's someone behind him too, but this presence is more comforting.

He stares at the figure a long time. He can feel warmth coming up his back and he knows that he needs to go there. There's a sad smile on Kunimi's face and he gives his mother a respectful bow. That's his past now, sometime down the line he might be able to fix it but right now, Kunimi is okay with it. He turns around and walks towards the warmth.

"Akira." A voice comes from the warm presence, and Kunimi doesn't have to guess who it is. "Let's go home."

Kunimi opens his eyes and groans at the stiff feeling in his neck. He's laying on his back with his arms wrapped around someone. Kunimi looks down and sees Akaashi's curly hair just under his chin.

The image of Akaashi is so different from his dream. The one in his dream was warm, all grace and light. The one in his arms is all clingy hands and disgruntled mutterings. 

"What time is it?" The mage grumbles.

Kunimi laughs and kisses the top of Akaashi's head. "Sometime after sunrise." 

Kunimi is enjoying this new side of Akaashi. The Akaashi that sounds gruff, that moves lazily, the side of him that makes him seem normal.

Akaashi makes a slightly disgusted noise and rolls onto his stomach, keeping an arm slung around Kunimi's hips. 

"Why are you awake?" He asks the pillows grumpily.

Kunimi's fingers glide across Akaashi's arm. Goosebumps follow his fingers and Akaashi groans. It makes Kunimi laugh again, he loves seeing Akaashi all grumpy. 

"Don't blame me, I just woke up. We fell asleep pretty early."

Emerald green eyes crack open to blink at him from under dark curls. "Are you always such a morning person, or does seeing me suffer just amuse you?"

"I think seeing you suffer amuses me." Kunimi says in a light tone until his mind momentarily went back to the rituals. His mind stutters before he shakes the thoughts out of his head. "I like you in the morning."

The mage makes a gruff noise and flops over onto his back. His eyes send Kunimi a dull glare, but Kunimi just thinks he looks beautiful. "I hope you don't intend to wake me up early every day."

Kunimi rolls over and rests on Akaashi's chest. "If you're going to be this cute everyday, I just might."

That gets a little smile from the mage, though he still looks half asleep. "Brat."

Kunimi laughs and leans up on his elbow. He cards his fingers through Akaashi's hair and kisses his jaw. "Grumpy."

Akaashi turns his head to catch the corner of Kunimi's mouth with a quick peck. "I would insult you again, but they would just be untrue because you're pretty perfect."

Kunimi's eyes widen and instantly blushes. He hides his face in Akaashi's hair. Leave it to Akaashi to know exactly what to say to embarrass him, even when he's half asleep.

"That shut you up." Akaashi mutters, but there's a smile in his voice, something light and teasing that reminds Kunimi of the conversation he wasn't supposed to hear. 'I think I'm in love with him.'

It surprises Kunimi when he realizes that it doesn't scare him as much as before. He still wasn't quite sure how he felt but he knows he's not that far behind Akaashi. He almost wants the mage to say it first, but something is telling him that he won't. And that's okay because they have time, lots of time. 

"Sh-shut up."

Akaashi's laugh comes with arms circling around him as the mage snuggles closer. Weak sunlight is splashing bits of blue on pale skin, washing out the color of Akaashi's eyes. It hits Kunimi then, that he's going to get to wake up like this from now on. He presses his smile into the fabric of their pillow, because he's not sure how to explain why he feels so light.

They lay like that for some time, long enough to convince Kunimi that Akaashi fell back asleep. It wasn't until he heard a growl come from his stomach that he realized they never ate dinner. Akaashi chuckles but doesn't move, "Hungry?"

"Um, kinda." More like a lot. He's struck by his empty stomach and decides then and there that he was going to eat an entire cow.

Akaashi groans and clings onto Kunimi just a bit tighter. "You're going to make me leave the warmth of the bed so you won't die, huh?"

Kunimi's stomach growls again. "I suppose I could always just starve."

Akaashi sighs and sits up, taking Kunimi with him. "No, that would be unfortunate." He kisses up Kunimi's neck and down across his jaw. He sets Kunimi down and gets slides himself off the bed. But not before patting it with a longing look, as if it was a great pain to get up. Though, Kunimi thinks, if he had to go through what Akaashi had yesterday he would want to sleep for a week. He only lets himself ponder that for a moment before he begins getting dressed himself.

For how groggy Akaashi is, he dresses in record time. Luckily though he doesn't have to wait too long for Kunimi before grabbing his hand and walking out the inn. Once they're on the street Akaashi pulls Kunimi close to his side. "Are you craving anything this early morning?"

"Eggs." He decides after a moment. "With fried rice."

"Okay." Akaashi gives him a quick peck to his temple and starts walking. 

Most of the buildings around the inn are shops with the occasional bakery so they go more towards the center of the city. Kunimi spots a place that's a bit bigger than the rest; as they get closer they both notice it's a restaurant. Kunimi smiles triumphantly as they walk into the building.

Proud that they didn't get lost or need help this time, Kunimi strides up to the counter confidently and asks for a table. The waiter is young and has a sweet smile, and Kunimi finds himself smiling back as they're led to a small booth by the window.

He can hear Akaashi chuckling behind him but even that just makes him happier. They sit down and look over the menus quietly. Akaashi moves his foot across Kunimi's calf, making the younger man jump slightly. Akaashi only smile and acts like he isn't doing anything. 

"It looks like they have what you're craving."

"It already smells so good in here, too." It's very early, so the shop seems to have just opened. Employees are still polishing tables and the sound of something frying comes from the back. This town is so lively, and Kunimi thinks he might miss it a bit.

Kunimi watches as more people filter in. The waiter comes back and takes their orders quickly. Kunimi likes how many people come and go, interacting with each other before going on their day. He hopes that when they go back to Fukurodani and solve their problems he could become like that. To make more friends and have those connections with people.

"Are the people in Fukurodani friendly?" He asks Akaashi when their food comes, waiting for the steam to die down.

"Very." Akaashi pushes some of his food. "Before the war we had a good relationship with our neighboring towns, but." Akaashi shrugs, not wanting to explain what Kunimi already knows. "The people have always been welcoming. At least when they weren't scared of our king."

Kunimi hums, blows on a spoonful of eggs. "What about that man...k..Komi?" Kunimi thinks that might have been his name. "He's your friend, right?"

"Yes, Komi." Akaashi smiles fondly even though Kunimi isn't sure if it's at him or about his friend. "I've known him since childhood. Or at least since we were teenagers. He's a good man and surely come to be your friend as well."

"He seems quite nice." Kunimi remembers how Komi helped him his first day in Fukurodani. He would have to thank him again. This all happened because of him, after all. "Do you...have any other friends?"

Akaashi nods through a mouthful of food. "Not too many. Most people tend to forget that I'm a person and not just some 'miracle maker.' I'm close to a man named Konoha, he's a few years older than me. He likes making trinkets."

Kunimi hums thoughtfully. "I would like to meet him one day, if that's alright."

Akaashi smiles. "It is quite alright. He will want to meet you too, especially when he finds out of our relationship. He's been trying to set me up for years."

Kunimi laughs. He can't even imagine what kind of person Konoha must be. "I'm guessing that didn't work out."

"Oh no." Akaashi laughs along and reaches out of Kunimi's hand, which the younger gladly gives. "And I'm glad of it."

A cloud passes over the sun, and Kunimi feels suddenly ill. Without the morning sunlight giving golden color to Akaashi's skin, the mage looks paler than normal, sickly. It makes Kunimi's heart thump painfully. 

"Keiji," He licks his lips, swallows his nerves. "I need you to promise me something."

A look of confusion passes over Akaashi's features but he nods anyway. "What is it?"

"I need you to promise me that...after we get back, after you speak with the king..." Kunimi flexes his fingers in Akaashi's grip, "Promise me that you'll never use black magic again."

The confusion is replaced with shock but ultimately settles on acceptance. "Trust me, if I didn't think this was absolutely necessary to help my people I wouldn't be doing this at all. You have my word."

Kunimi smiles, though it's shaky. He squeezes Akaashi's hand and receives a squeeze in return. "I don't want to see you be sick anymore."

"I am sorry, truly." Akaashi sighs and puts his head down. "I have made you worry far too much. The look on your face yesterday.." Akaashi breaks himself off and shakes his head to get rid of the image. "You don't deserve that pain."

"Keiji, I-" Kunimi stops himself short. He wasn't sure what he was about to say, but he was sure he didn't want to say it. Not yet.

Akaashi looks worried for a second before accepting Kunimi's silence. "I almost had myself convinced that that would be the last straw for you. I wouldn't even have blamed you."

"I could never leave you like that." The younger finds himself saying. His food is going a little cold, but he's more focused on looking into Akaashi's wide eyes.

Akaashi swallows and looks back down. "Thank you, Akira." He looks back at their intertwined hands. "I just want this to all be over. I just want to take you home so you never have to go through this again."

"Home." Kunimi says it without thinking, and he hardly even hears himself say it at all.

"Yes, home." Akaashi says it as if it's the most reasonable thing in the world. It takes a moment before Akaashi realized what he said. "That's if you're still.. if you still want to stay with me. Well us, Bokuto-san included."

"Of course I still want to." Kunimi's cheeks flame at how eager his answer was and he quiets down. "It's just been a long time since I've called a place that. Home."

Akaashi smiles and is obviously relieved. "I hope you can consider it your home and that you are comfortable. I don't want you to feel that you're forced to do this."

It takes a moment for Kunimi to find the right words, but when he does, he smiles bright and holds Akaashi's hand tight. "I think I can make my home with you."

Akaashi smiles at him with so much pride and happiness, it's hard not to match. Although soon after Kunimi can see a light blush on his cheeks when he looks back down at his food. "I'm glad."

Time seems to pass quickly. They spend the rest of their morning wandering around the marketplace, hand in hand. Karasuno is just as lively as Kunimi remembers. There are children running about and a street performer doing illusionary magic for the entertainment of a small crowd. Kunimi likes it here, but he thinks he would like it anywhere Akaashi's fingers were intertwined with his.

They move towards the quieter side of Karasuno and Kunimi rests his head against Akaashi's shoulder as they walk. "How long do you think we'll be here before we go back to Fukurodani?" 

Akaashi turns his head a bit, but just gets a face full of Kunimi's hair, so he looks straight ahead and settles for leaning his head on Kunimi's. "I would like to head back tomorrow morning, if possible. I should be back to myself by then."

Kunimi hums in agreement, purposefully not focusing on Akaashi admitting he's not okay. "We should probably check on Bokuto-san. Or do you think he's doing fine with Oikawa-san?"

"I believe Oikawa-san is leaving today, and considering that Bokuto-san has not returned to me yet, it's safe to say we should probably let them be."

Kunimi lifts his head back up, almost laughing when Akaashi's head falls slightly. He thinks back to what Oikawa said, or more accurately agreed too. Kunimi just hopes that everything that needed to be said was. "Do you think they worked something out?"

Akaashi shrugs. It's a little bit resigned, but it's not negative. "We can only hope so. If not, well," The mage chuckles and looks over at Kunimi, "we're going to have to give a certain demon a lot of attention."

Kunimi laughs along with him. "I'm sure that's a sacrifice I am willing to make." They walk in silence for a bit until Kunimi speaks softly. "Iwaizumi-san said that most mages and their familiars fall for each other. Why do you think you and Bokuto-san didn't?"

"There are a lot of reasons why a mage does not engage in a relationship with their familiar." Akaashi eventually answers. He doesn't sound reluctant to answer, just like he's thinking carefully about what he wants to say. "But in my case, I suppose it's simply because it was never something I wanted. I thought about it, of course, but in the end, I didn't want someone that had to stay with me."

"That's a good reason." Kunimi rubs his free hand up and down Akaashi's arm. "Sorry if it was too personal, I was just curious."

Akaashi moves to hook his arm around Kunimi's waist, pulling him flush to his side. "Not at all. Anything you want to know, I'm willing to tell you."

Kunimi smiles to himself and tries not to blush. "You know the same goes for you." Kunimi speaks quietly as if he's embarrassed. "If you want to ask me anything, I'll answer."

"I'll keep that in mind." The mage smiles and for a moment Kunimi is able to ignore veins that lie so visibly under Akaashi's skin.

"Do you...do you want to go see Tsukishima?" Kunimi still doesn't know if he likes the alchemist or not but he definitely appreciates the help he's giving. "We can see about the runes."

Akaashi makes a face that Kunimi can't really read, but he nods. "Let's do that. Just please don't snap at him again."

Kunimi frowns and looks down at the ground. "I didn't mean to. I was stressed."

The hand on his hip squeezes lightly, reassuring. "Don't worry about it. I just want him to not hate us."

"I don't think he hates us. He wouldn't help if he didn't want to." Kunimi shrugs. He's still a little bothered by the comment but he doesn't say anything about it. "If anything, Suga-san would make him."

"I think he's just grumpy about us taking time away from Suga-san." Akaashi laughs. "I don't actually believe he hates any of us."

"He had an odd way of showing it." Kunimi mutters under his breath. 

He knows Akaashi heard him but the mage doesn't say anything so Kunimi let's it go. He knows he should be grateful but even through all the help he still acted like he hated the world. He wonders what Tsukishima is actually like around Suga so they would actually be together.

Are they even together? There was definitely something between them, but Suga and Tsukishima seemed much less affectionate than couples like Kageyama and Iwaizumi, or even Akaashi and himself. But, Kunimi thinks, he's caught a few fleeting glimpses between them. Ones that make him think that he could be wrong about the grumpy alchemist.

Apparently, Akaashi was leading them back to their shop while he was lost in his head. The sight of the building makes Kunimi remember the older Tsukishima and he wonders how two siblings could end up so different. He decides to put all of this thought in the back of his head when they enter, incase he accidentally insults one of them.

The older one, Akiteru, if Kunimi recalls correctly, greets them as the door chimes shut behind them. "Welcome back."

Akaashi gives him a smile and a nod. "Thank you. We were hoping to speak to your brother. I hope this isn't a bad time."

"Kei?" Akiteru looks surprised before a bright smile takes over his face. "He's downstairs working on custom sigils, but I'm sure he could use a break; he's been down there for hours. Follow me."

Akaashi moves first, letting Kunimi follow a step behind them. Akaashi seems a lot less nervous, or at least apprehensive, considering how he reacted to the runes yesterday. They move behind the counter and through the curtains Suga mentioned only a few days before.

It's surprisingly well lit. Boxes of polished stone sit on the shelves along the wall, organized by color and type. Tsukishima is sitting at a desk in the center of the room, etching away at a shiny yellow quartz stone. Akiteru walks up to him quietly as to not surprise him. He taps him on the shoulder making the younger look up. Akiteru points back at their guests over his shoulder and smiles at his brother. 

"You have a few guests."

Kei glances at them, but turns back to his work, muttering, "Just a moment." 

He stops etching and blows the excess dust from his work. Kunimi watches with keen interest as the younger alchemist touches two bandaged fingers to the stone, watches it glow blue under the touch before it fades back to it's original yellow. Kei sets the stone aside and stands up, finally turning to them. 

"Akaashi-san, Kunimi. To what do I owe the visit?"

By this point Akiteru has come back upstairs to run the shop. Kunimi almost wishes he wouldn't have left so at least someone else could be a buffer. Kunimi feels awkward but Akaashi speaks as if there isn't any tension in the room. 

"Akira told me about the runes. I was hoping to discuss them with you further."

Tsukishima adjusts his glasses and gestures to a low table at the side of the room. 

"Of course. Have a seat."

Tsukishima leads them over and they sit down on the cushion placed around the table. Kunimi sits a bit further than the other two, it's more their conversation than his. Akaashi pulls the paper Kunimi gave him out of his pocket and unfolds in on the table. 

"Akira told me you were willing to ink these onto me. How am I to repay you for this?"

"I'm not doing this for you." Tsukishima stops, corrects himself. "It will save Suga time and effort. That's repayment enough."

"Oh, okay." Kunimi looks at them and shares a glance of eye contact with Tsukishima. Kunimi immediately drops his gaze, remembering how Suga had snapped at him for yelling at Tsukishima. It made him a little guilty. Akaashi ignores the glances and continues. "When would be the best time for you to do it?"

"I can make time whenever you're ready." Tsukishima flexes his fingers and looks away almost bashfully. "And...I apologize for being so callous towards you. Both of you."

Kunimi perks up in surprise. Akaashi smiles and shakes his head. 

"There's no need to apologize." Akaashi squeezes Kunimi's knee. He doesn't break eye contact with Tsukishima but he expects Kunimi to say something. Kunimi bites his bottom lip and looks at Tsukishima. 

"It's fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday."

The alchemist shrugs, but his face relaxes into see something that might even be considered friendly. "It's fine. I'm well aware that I'm...abrasive, at best."

Akaashi smiles at the two proudly and pats Kunimi's knee. "I was hoping we could do it tonight, if that would be alright. We were planning on leaving tomorrow morning."

Tsukishima makes an affirmative noise before he stands and walks around the table. He holds out his hand and gestures for Akaashi to do the same. The blond holds Akaashi's wrist gently, turning it this way and that, repeats the action with the other wrist. 

"Take your shirt off...please."

Akaashi doesn't hesitate and slips his shirt off. Kunimi blushes and stares at Tsukishima in slight horror. There are scratch marks on Akaashi's shoulder blades and hickeys across his neck. Kunimi can only image what the front of his chest looks like too. Tsukishima blushes faintly but doesn't say anything.

The blond only looks over the skin of Akaashi's pectoral before he straightens up.

"Are you prepared to do this now?"

Akaashi nods and gives a quick glance to Kunimi. "I'm ready." 

Kunimi tries to keep himself neutral, just for the sake of not worrying Akaashi.

Tsukishima brings two fingers to Akaashi's chest, right over his heart. The same blueish glow from earlier comes to his fingertips as his hand begins to move. He works across the mage's skin in small arches and sweeping spirals until the last line is drawn. The movements have left their marks, looking similar to a burn, staining Akaashi's flesh an unnatural blue. 

Tsukishima holds out his hand, "Your arms."

Akaashi lays his arms, palm up in Tsukishima's hand. There's a sheen of sweat across Akaashi's forehead that makes Kunimi nervous but the mage doesn't complain. Tsukishima draws the runes from his wrist up, slowly. He's just done with the fourth one up his arm when Akaashi actually shows any discomfort on his face. It's not a lot, really, just the grit of his teeth and a twitch of his lips, but it's enough for Kunimi to catch. He's sure that Tsukishima has seen it too, but the alchemist doesn't even pause his work.

Part of Kunimi wants them to stop, to take a break just so Akaashi won't have to feel that pain. But he knows it's best if they don't; it's better just to get it all done quickly. It doesn't take too much longer before Tsukishima is done with Akaashi's left arm and takes ahold of his right. He gives Akaashi about thirty seconds of a pause before continuing. Akaashi is shaking by the time Tsukishima finishes the last rune. He's doing his best not to show it, but it's clear that Tsukishima sees right through him as the blond passes over a cup of water. 

"Drink this and take a breath. That couldn't have been pleasant."

Akaashi grunts out a rough, "Thank you" before taking the cup in his hand. It takes some effort to not spill the water as he drinks it. He drinks half of it before remembering he needed to breathe again.

Kunimi watches with mild concern. His fingers itch to reach for Akaashi, to check on him, but he's not sure if he should touch.

When he finishes his glass he hands it off to Tsukishima and sits back in his spot. It was more like sinking down than anything and Kunimi supports him with a light hand on the small of his back thinking it's a safe spot. Tsukishima sets the glass back in front of him on the table refilled.

"Don't push yourself, Akaashi-san." Tsukishima warns quietly, "Please relax and regain your strength."

Akaashi breathes out roughly but nods at Tsukishima's instructions. He drinks more of the water, slower this time. Kunimi's hand is moving in soothing circles. 

"Don't worry Tsukishima, I'll take care of him. Thank you again."

The blond nods at them and tugs the bandages around his fingers tighter. "I know you will. Feel free to stay while he rests. We don't need him collapsing in the street because he's too stubborn to sit down."

Kunimi laughs and nods back to Tsukishima. Kunimi moves closer to Akaashi and leans his back against his chest. Akaashi lets his head fall onto Kunimi's shoulder as he regulates his breathing. Tsukishima goes back upstairs instead of his desk and something tells Kunimi that his must have tired him too.

The silence of the room is calming. The sounds of the shop are distant, muffled behind the curtains and the oak door at the top of the steps, and Kunimi finds that he's oddly comfortable here.

Kunimi's hand moves to run his fingers through Akaashi's hair. He's still drinking the water which makes Kunimi feel better. 

"How is your pain?"

"It's okay." Akaashi leans into the touch and even manages a smile. "It just stings. Sort of like slamming your finger in a door."

Kunimi chuckles and continues his movements. "Well you must have a high tolerance because that sounds painful to me. Especially with all of the runes on you." 

Kunimi actually let's himself look at the marks. The runes are in different sizes and cover most of his arms. Kunimi feels bad at finding them attractive considering the pain it caused Akaashi and especially the reason he needed them in the first place.

Akaashi holds out his arm- no longer shaking, thank god- and lets Kunimi have a good look. "You can touch, if you'd like."

Kunimi stutters before lifting his other hand. He lightly runs his fingertips across Akaashi's skin and the runes. His hand falters a bit at the feeling of rough skin. It almost feels like an old scar. Kunimi ends up tracing the smaller ones across his forearm in odd fascination. They really are attractive, no matter how bad Kunimi feels for thinking so. If he focuses, he can feel a small pulse of energy that wasn't there before, like a new heartbeat. Akaashi relaxes under his touch and pushes his head against Kunimi's neck. 

"That feels nice."

Kunimi leans his head against Akaashi's and moves his fingers up his arm. He follows the lines of the runes until he reaches the one on his chest. His hand slows down and gives more attention to the rune there. 

"Will they scar once you use them?"

"Maybe." Akaashi muses. "Some of these are ones I've never used, so I can't say if they'll leave marks. Do you not like it?"

"No! I..." Kunimi stops himself before he sounds too excited. "I do. But I don't like that you need them or that they caused you pain. But yes, I like them."

Something flickers in Akaashi's eyes, but it's hidden when he looks back down at his arms. "Maybe you like them a bit too much."

Kunimi blushes and pokes Akaashi's side, making him jump. "No, I just didn't want you to think they bothered me. I won't mind if they scar."

Akaashi smirks and the tease in his voice is light. "Of course not. You think I'm beautiful, right?"

"Of course." Kunimi says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world without any sort of hesitation. "If anything it shows how devoted you are to your position and town."

For once, the compliment seems to throw Akaashi off and his cheeks flush red. The color sticks out from the pale of his skin, but Kunimi is glad to see it regardless.

Kunimi smiles fondly and kisses Akaashi lightly on the cheek. He seems fully relaxed but still weak and that alone is enough to keep him comfortable. 

"I really admire that about you."

"Thank you for being here with me, through all of this." Akaashi whispers when his blush goes down.

"I honestly never expected any of this to happen when we first left Fukurodani." Kunimi kisses the top of Akaashi's head and his hand moves down to hold Akaashi's. "But trust me when I say I don't regret any of it. I want to stay by your side."

"I was attracted to you when I first saw you, you know." The admission comes with the upturn of Akaashi's lips and his thumb rubbing over Kunimi's. "I thought you were stunning."

That stops Kunimi short, he shakes his head and laughs quietly. "I didn't know. I always thought you were out of my league. That you didn't see me as anything more that a lonely traveler."

The hand in his squeezes gently. "I wasn't going to pursue anything with you, at first. But then I got to know you, and I couldn't help myself."

Kunimi bites his lips as his mind goes back through the past two plus weeks. "I'm sorry I was so dumb in the beginning. I'm really really sorry about the morning after the first time we had sex. I shouldn't have left you alone like that."

"No, I should be sorry." Akaashi tips his head up to look Kunimi in the eye. "It was a big step for you, and I didn't take that into consideration."

Kunimi swallows thickly and looks away. Even though he brought it up he doesn't want to think about all those emotions. "I'm just glad we got past that. I know I would regret it if I let my anxiety ultimately win."

Akaashi presses the bridge of his nose to Kunimi's neck, like he's cuddling. "So am I. I'm very happy with you, Akira."

Kunimi lets go of Akaashi's hand only to wrap his arms around his waist and pulls him a bit closer. Kunimi rests his chin on the top of Akaashi's head and looks out to the room. "I'm very happy with you too, Keiji."

The answering hum is just a buzz in his chest and he feels warm despite the slight damp chill of the basement. There are a lot of things running through his head at the moment. The last month, meeting Akaashi, their relationship, everything leading up to this. It's quite a bit to take in.

It's Kunimi's turn to focus on his breathing. He tries to keep calm because he knows Akaashi will be able to feel everything. He thinks about what his life will be like after this whole thing. A quiet, normal life with Akaashi. To Kunimi, it makes everything worth it in the end. He wonders what Bokuto will be like to live with. Honestly, the thought of having Bokuto around when Akaashi is busy is comforting. It's strange to think that, after all this time, Kunimi really didn't want to be alone. Guess that's what happen when you're constantly around good people. Maybe even some of their friends would visit. Friendship wasn't ever a good topic with Kunimi but he's glad he's had the chance to fix it. They have introduced so many wonderful things in his life and he's forever grateful for it.

It makes him think about his dream, the one with his mother and Yuutarou. He wonders if he'll ever see his only childhood friend again, or if Yuutarou would even remember him. Maybe one day, after all this calms down and he's finally settled, he would go back home. That's the one place in all his years of travel that he never went back to but if Akaashi would want to see, he would go. Kunimi knows he would be curious under all his caution. He definitely would like to see Yuutarou again but working up the courage to face his family after all these years could take some time.

Akaashi shifts against his side and pulls his attention to other things. Like Akaashi wanting to introduce him to his father. It's quite a step, considering they've only met less than a month ago.

Kunimi is surprised about how comfortable and right it feels. Kunimi almost laughs to himself, he thinks this could be their own little honeymoon phase. Even if it is, he's going to enjoy it for as long as it lasts. Right now, he wants to stay as long as he can with Akaashi. If that ever changes, well, he'll worry about that later.

"Akira," Akaashi whispers against his ear, calling his attention. "Would you like to go upstairs?"

Kunimi shrugs as much as he can with Akaashi on his shoulder. "I'm fine here. If you want to go upstairs I can come with you and help you up."

The mage just presses closer to Kunimi. "I think we should go back to the inn. I'm feeling quite drained, if I'm honest."

"Well, I'm glad you're being honest. We can go back to the inn." Kunimi sits up a bit straighter and pushes Akaashi off of him by his shoulders. He grabs Akaashi's shirt and slips it back on the mage before helping him to his feet.

The walk upstairs is slow, and Akaashi's weight is heavy on Kunimi's shoulder. Akaashi is gripping the railing like his life depends on it. He's shaking again by the time they get back to the main shop.

They hear the younger Tsukishima shout before he's rushing to them. He takes Akaashi's other arm over his shoulder and pushes them back through the curtain. He sets Akaashi back down on a bench in the small room. 

"Are you insane?! Why are you back up here so fast?"

Kunimi blinks, shocked. Akaashi stares up at Tsukishima with a sour expression. "I'd like to take a nap."

"Then take a nap downstairs!" Tsukishima places his hand over Akaashi's forehead. "What? Were you trying to get back to your inn like this?"

Akaashi bats at his hand weakly, but his fingers fall against Tsukishima's forearm. "I'm fine. I just need to sleep."

"Like hell you're fine." Tsukishima goes back behind the curtain. Kunimi just tries to keep Akaashi upright before Tsukishima comes back through. "I'm taking you upstairs and you are going to take your nap. You won't make it back to the inn without passing out and I doubt Kunimi can carry you by himself."

The words are sharp, but the frown on the young alchemist's face compels Kunimi to tug on Akaashi's arm. 

"Keiji, don't be stubborn."

Akaashi is at least sitting up on his own now but it doesn't mean much to the others. Akaashi looks at Kunimi for a long time before he sighs. 

"Fine. Fine, I'll rest here."

Kunimi squeezes his upper arm with a smile. "Thank you." 

Kunimi helps Tsukishima to get Akaashi up the stairs, and through the shop to the next floor. The room Tsukishima offers is very neat. The bed is made and there are well read books on the shelf. It's very lived in, and Kunimi decides that he likes the feeling. 

"You can sleep here as long as you like. My brother and I will be in the shop if you need anything." Tsukishima waits for Akaashi to get settled into the bed to walk out of the room. He turns before he closes the door again. "Please don't stress yourself, Akaashi-san."

Akaashi makes a frustrated noise and pushed the heels of his palms against his eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I thought I could make it." He slowly lowers his hands and turns his head to look at Kunimi. "I don't enjoy sleeping in other people's homes."

The door shuts heavily behind Tsukishima and Kunimi sighs like he's breathing a load off his shoulders. "I know it's not ideal, but Tsukishima is trying to help."

"I know. I know, everyone is trying to help." Akaashi reaches to his side and takes Kunimi's hand in his own. "They are helping." Akaashi pushes himself over, leaving room for another person. "Please."

Kunimi decides to indulge him and lies down in the empty space. It's a tight fit, two full grown men in the one person bed, but it just gives Kunimi an excuse to wrap his limbs around Akaashi's.

Akaashi breathes out a sigh of relief and rests his head on Kunimi's chest. "Thank you." One of Akaashi's arms wraps around Kunimi's waist and he tangles their legs together.

Hours pass that way, with Akaashi drifting in and out of sleep and Kunimi holding him. Tsukishima or his brother come in every once in awhile, Kei checking on Akaashi's well being and Akiteru offering dinner.

The next time the door opens Kunimi is surprised to see Bokuto walk through. He looks amazingly tired and a little annoyed. It's then that Kunimi remembers that Bokuto must have felt the some of the pain and exhaustion Akaashi did. He keeps moving until he reaches the bed and sits on the side, facing Kunimi. 

"What the hell happened?"


	19. The Path Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes," Kunimi feels a bit bad because it looks like Kei had literally just rolled out of bed. "I'm sorry for waking you. But I was wondering if I could take a quick sample from the garden."
> 
> "The chiisana plant?" When Kunimi nods Kei moves aside to let him in. He leads him through the store and out the back door. "Do you need any help?"
> 
> Kunimi hovers for a moment. "Do you have a spare pot?"

Akaashi was asleep, but wakes as Bokuto speaks. The demon never did know how to keep his voice down. "Bokuto-san? How did you find us?"

Bokuto gives Akaashi a quick look over, his eyes slowing down when he sees one of Akaashi's arms. "Oikawa had just left so I went back to your room to find you and then I felt pain and then I basically passed out there. When I woke up I went to Iwaizumi's first but you weren't there so they sent me here."

Akaashi sits up slowly, revealing more of the runes that now mar his skin. He reaches out to his familiar, but Bokuto takes a step back, eyes narrowed. Akaashi lets his hand fall. "Bokuto-san, are you alright? Do you need to go back?"

"No! I don't need to go back." Bokuto bites his bottom lip and looks at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me you were doing this?" He sounds sad until he looks back up and Kunimi can see anger in his eyes. "Did you even think about how scared I was?"

"I-...no. I didn't even-" Akaashi's voice breaks and it serves as a sudden, brutal reminder that Bokuto is all Akaashi ever really had. The mage makes a choked sound and his jaw clenches with an aborted sob. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I-"

"I couldn't even get myself up to find you! I probably spent the same amount of time sleeping you did but I was worried the entire time." Bokuto looks like he's trying not to cry at this point. "Akaashi..."

Akaashi stares at his familiar intently, some sort of silent communication Kunimi doesn't understand. The mage sends a pained glance towards Kunimi. "Akira, could-could you give us a moment?"

"O-of course." Kunimi slips out from under Akaashi and steps out of the bed. Kunimi wants to comfort Bokuto in some way but he knows there's nothing he can do. He gives a little nod to him, "Take your time." Kunimi hurries out of the room and shuts the door quickly behind him.

Bokuto's voice immediately starts up, though Kunimi can only make out snippets. He could easily listen in, but he feels this isn't something he's meant to hear. He awkwardly stands around the hall until his mind actually catches up to what is happening. He can't help but feel part of it is his fault but he knows anyone would deny that. Shaking the thoughts from his head he walks back downstairs to the shop.

It's definitely quieted down since earlier. There are no customers in the store, and Kei seems to have gone back to his work in the basement. Akiteru is the only one wandering about, stocking shelves as he goes. Kunimi doesn't want to disturb so he moves about the store until he sees a little section of potted plants. He's always loved this part of magic the most. The idea that something normal could have something hidden away in it that makes it magical. He gets a bit lost in his thoughts when he hears a throat clear behind him. 

"Kunimi-kun?"

It's Akiteru- of course it is, because there's no one else around. It startles Kunimi nonetheless, and he almost knocks over a small succulent plant. Akiteru catches it and rights it with an ease and grace that shouldn't come to someone with such long limbs. 

"I'm sorry." Kunimi says instinctively, but Akiteru just smiles so he tries to smile back. "I'm not in your way, am I?"

Akiteru waves a dismissive hand at him. "Oh, not at all. I was just going to ask how you were doing." 

Even though Kunimi is on edge, he decides he likes the way Akiteru looks at him. It's honest, he actually cares and isn't just trying to fish for something or has another motive. It feels nice.

"I'm fine. I'm not the one passing out every half hour." It's meant to be a joke, but it comes out a little bitter and Akiteru's face pinches with concern.

"Just because you aren't feeling the physical pain doesn't mean this isn't affecting you." His reaction makes Kunimi wonder how many times he has had a similar conversation with his brother.

Kei strikes Kunimi as the type to ignore his own well being if he wants something done. And maybe Kunimi is a bit like that, too. "I...I'm okay. I slept some as well, so I feel better. Thank you for your hospitality, by the way."

Akiteru's smile is back and warmer than before. "We help our guests here. Especially those who are our friends."

For some reason, that makes Kunimi blush. "Friends with people you barely know?"

"I may barely know you, to be fair." Akiteru steps next to Kunimi and inspects some of the plants. His warm smile never leaving his face. "But if Kei, above all the others who choose to stay around you, considers you a friend then so do I."

"He considers me a friend...?" He doesn't exactly mean to say it aloud, but the words leave his lips with a sense of awe. Sure, the alchemist had helped quite a bit, but he was also fairly antagonistic as well.

Akiteru chuckles, giving Kunimi a fond look. "I know it's hard to notice. But trust me, he wouldn't do anything he doesn't want to. Or at least doesn't feel right. It takes some time to notice his quirks."

Kunimi smiles back at him. Akiteru has a calming quality about him, something that makes him seem open and trustworthy. It takes Kunimi until just then to realize that it's a magic aura, much like Akaashi's or Oikawa's. It makes sense, considering what he'd seen the younger brother do just hours earlier.

Akiteru bumps Kunimi's hip with his own, making the younger man startle again. It makes Akiteru laugh brightly. "Do you see anything here you would like? I'll offer you a discount." He ends his sentence with a light hearted wink.

Another flush of heat sets Kunimi's cheeks pink. There was something about Akiteru's lightheartedness that made him feel warm inside. "Ah, no I..." Kunimi looks away, rubs the side of his neck, "Actually, could you tell me about these plants? The one up there with the thorns?"

Akiteru hums thoughtfully before nodding along. "Most of these plants can be used as part of spells or remedies. Some of our guests buy them for their gardens. But the one you're interested in." Akiteru reaches up and gently grabs the small pot. It looks more like small vines weaving in and out of each other. There are even smaller blue flower buds poking out around the thorns. "It's main use it to protect the flowers around it. People believe that when the buds bloom, it gives a sense of calm and protection to those around it, flowers and people included. Basically helping them grow."

Kunimi studies the small buds. It's beautiful. Maybe a little dangerous, but definitely beautiful. It reminds him of Akaashi. 

"I'd like to buy that one."

"Sure, let me ring you up." Akiteru leads Kunimi to the counter and goes to the register. He takes out a small box, just the right size for the pot and tucks it safely inside. "I'll let you have it for half the price. And here's a card with more information." Akiteru finishes packing it up and takes Kunimi's money. "I hope it serves you well."

"Thank you." Kunimi stares at the box happily. He thinks he'll find a window to sit it in when they get back to Fukurodani. It will be the first thing that's his in the house.

He doesn't even notice Akiteru still watching him or how the younger brother comes out from the curtain. "Oh, Kei!" Kunimi jumps slightly and looks over to the new addition to the room. "Are you done for the day?"

The younger brother sets a stack of papers on the counter, and Kunimi can't help but notice that the tape around his fingers is slightly charred. 

"That's the last of them."

"Thank you for working so hard." Akiteru takes the papers and moves them to another shelf behind him. "I just sold Kunimi-kun here a custos plant. He seems quite fond of it." 

Akiteru smiles back at Kunimi almost proudly and Kei glances to the box in Kunimi's hands. If Kunimi looks closely, he could see the spark of interest behind the impassive gaze. 

"Good choice."

"Thank you." Kunimi doesn't know what compels him to say it but he wants to blame Akiteru. Tsukishima isn't turning out as bad of a person he once thought him to be. Kunimi finds himself happy that he's actually had the opportunities to notice the changes.

The young alchemist reaches under the counter for a roll of bandaging tape and begins unwrapping his fingers. 

"How is Akaashi-san doing?"

Kunimi's eyes turn sad and he bites his bottom lip. Tsukishima must have caught it because he stops moving his hands. "Physically, he's better. Bokuto-san is up there with him. I don't know if they're fighting, but they were both upset."

"So that's his familiar's human form then." Akiteru muses. "Is he alright, or do we need to call Kageyama-kun?"

"He's okay." Kunimi doesn't sound very confident and his sentence almost sounds like a question. "He was scared for the most part. I'm not sure if today was good for him, even before Keiji got the runes."

The brothers share a look, but it's Akiteru who speaks, reassuring as always. "They're bonded. I'm sure they'll work things out before you know it."

Kunimi shakes his head. Thinking about what happened makes Kunimi feel so small. "He has every right to be angry. We got so caught up with preparing for the final ritual we forgot about him. It wasn't fair."

"Familiars are so needy." Kei mutters, "But Kunimi-kun, wipe that look off your face. This isn't your fault."

"I know but I was part of it." Kunimi hugs the box to his chest and leans against the counter. "I forgot about Bokuto-san too."

"He's not your responsibility." Kei says sharply. Kunimi jolts his head up, ready to bite back, but the blond is pinning him to the spot with his gaze. "Even if you're a couple, Bokuto is Akaashi-san's familiar, his soul bond, his responsibility. It might take some time, but he'll learn to balance the two of you."

Kunimi blinks at Tsukishima surprised by the outburst. He really should expect them more by now but Kunimi's not sure if he'll ever be able to get used to Kei. The thought makes him laugh to himself. 

"There's that brutal honesty again. You're probably right, but these thoughts just stick with me." Kunimi taps his fingers on the sides of the box. He still feels bad, but it might just be his empathy showing. Kei is right. Once again, Kunimi can't wait for this ritual mess to be over. "Do you think I should check on them?"

Kei shrugs noncommittally, but Akiteru nods with his sunny smile. "I think you should. You could calm them down, if nothing else."

"Okay." Kunimi nods and gives them both a small smile. "Thank you again." 

Kunimi slowly walks up the stairs and stops himself before the door. He's not sure if he can hear anything in the room. Before he can hesitate, he knocks on the door and calls out. 

"Keiji? Bokuto-san?"

"It's okay, Akira. You can come in." 

Kunimi opens the door and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Akaashi is still on the bed, but now Bokuto has joined him. The familiar is curled up next to his mage, head in his lap. Bokuto looks less angry, but still upset. He reaches out wordlessly to Kunimi.

Kunimi continues his slow pace to the bed. He takes Bokuto's hand and holds it in his lap. He looks back and forth between the two, trying to see what's safe to bring up. "Are you two okay?"

"More or less." Akaashi says quietly. He touches Kunimi's knee with the hand that's not on Bokuto.

"I'm sorry, Bokuto-san." Kunimi drags his fingers through Bokuto's hair. He hopes this sort of comfort helps him. "I should have thought of you more."

Bokuto shakes his head firmly, still mute. His silence is so abnormal that it borders on unsettling. Akaashi sighs. It's a measured action, a slow inhale, a steady exhale. "This isn't your fault, Akira. This is on me."

"But I..." Kunimi looks at his lap and moves his thumb across Bokuto's knuckles. "I still feel bad and involved."

"Shh, not another word." Akaashi presses a finger to Kunimi's lips, a tired smile on his lips. "Bokuto-san feels sad that you blame yourself."

Kunimi nods in agreement so Akaashi lowers his hand. He wants to ask Bokuto about what happened with Oikawa but he's not sure if that will only make his mood worse. His mind goes back to the plant he just bought and he thinks it could help. 

"Bokuto-san, do you want to see the plant I just got? It's for the house when we get back to Fukurodani."

"For the house?" The familiar blinks up at him. "Our house?"

Kunimi tries to keep his blush down but he nods at Bokuto's questions. "Yes. If it's okay with you." Kunimi's eyes flash to Akaashi's before focusing on Bokuto again. "I'm staying in Fukurodani."

"Our house." Bokuto smiles a little as he repeats it. He squeezes Kunimi's hand tight.

"Our house." He takes the plant out of the box and holds it close to Bokuto. "Akiteru said that it gives off a protective aura. It's supposed to guard the plants and people around it."

Bokuto's golden eyes widen with curiosity. "Custos plant...pretty."

"Oh, you know it?" Kunimi smiles and keeps the plant still so Bokuto can keep studying it. "I had no idea what it was but it was like it spoke to me."

Akaashi isn't looking at the plant, but at Kunimi. His eyes are shining happier than Kunimi has seen them all day. "It's very popular in herbal medicine. I haven't seen it in years."

Kunimi beams but lowers his head anyway. Maybe one day he'll get used to those looks Akaashi gives him, but not today. "Well then, I guess it is a good thing I picked it."

They sit in mostly companionable silence until Akaashi slowly gets up, excusing himself to the restroom. Bokuto rolls over on the bed and watches him leave. "Kunimi-kun?"

"Hmm?" Kunimi puts his plant back into the box and sets it gently on the floor. He lays on his back next to Bokuto and turns his head to him. "What is it?"

"Thank you. For taking care of him." He means Akaashi, that Kunimi knows without asking. The demon is still looking at the door with a faraway gaze.

Kunimi smiles and pushes his head lightly against Bokuto's. "Of course." Kunimi looks for Bokuto's had again and squeezes it. "How did things go with Oikawa?"

It takes Bokuto a second to answer. "We want to try it. Us being together, I mean."

"I'm happy for you, truly." Kunimi matches his gaze to the door. "Have you told Keiji yet?"

"We talked about it a little bit. We have to be really careful, because of last time."

"I think you can do it. You have that experience and you know what you can do." Akaashi comes back through the door as Kunimi sits up. "Besides we should be going through Seijou soon."

"Chatting up my man, Bokuto-san? How scandalous." Akaashi's lips twitch with dry humor as Bokuto sticks his tongue out at him.

Kunimi laughs but doesn't move from Bokuto's side. "I think Bokuto-san had his eyes set on someone else."

Akaashi doesn't seem to mind and just makes himself at home across their legs. "Comforting, I suppose."

Kunimi lays his arms across Akaashi as Bokuto half-heartedly bats him away. I makes Kunimi happy knowing that they're going to be okay. The one moment of panic is over and they can move past it. And Kunimi wants to be there for every moment between.

"I can't wait to be in my own home again." Akaashi mumbles into the side of Kunimi's knee.

Kunimi is about to respond but Bokuto beats him to it. "Our home, Akaashi. All of ours." Kunimi's heart soars at Bokuto's acceptance of him living with them. Akaashi and Kunimi share a surprised look but they both end up smiling.

Akaashi eventually rights himself so that he's pressed against Kunimi's other side. Kunimi isn't sure whose leg is under his calf, or who has their ankle hooked with his, but it doesn't bother him. As much as he has come to like, even love, Akaashi, he's come to love Bokuto as well. Not in the same way, of course, but he can't imagine not having the demon around.

Kunimi loves the warmth forming between them and part of him hopes that these acts of comfort continue back in Fukurodani. "If both of you are feeling better, we should have a little household dinner. We haven't done much as the three of us." Kunimi finds himself chuckling at the last statement. "Actually I think one of the last times there was only the three of us, you were convincing me to be your friend, Bokuto-san."

"Family dinner!" Bokuto sits up straight and cheers. It's loud and way too close to Kunimi's ear, but it makes him laugh anyway. He doesn't think too much about the word family. It's too much to process at the moment, so he shoves it to the back of his mind.

Akaashi smiles fondly at the scene and stands up, bring the other two with him. They makes sure they have all of their things before heading back downstairs to the shop. Instead of Akiteru watching the shop like Kunimi expected it's Kei. Kunimi smiles slightly to him. "We are heading out. Thank you so much for everything. Please tell your brother the same."

The blond looks up from wiping down the counter and only nods to Kunimi before turning his scrutinizing gaze on Akaashi. "Are you sure you're in a state to leave?"

"Yes. I've rested well." Akaashi glances quickly at Bokuto before looking back at Tsukishima. "Besides, we're going to get food. It should help more if I need it."

The alchemist looks at all of them with the same studious glare, but drops his eyes back to the glass counter. "Safe travels then, all of you."

Akaashi and Bokuto thank him again and move for the door. Kunimi looks back at Tsukishima before pausing. He motions for the other two to continue and then walks to the counter. Tsukishima looks up at him confused. "I know we started out, um, roughly. But I consider you a friend now, brutal honesty and all." Kunimi offers his hand out over the counter. "I look forward to the next time we can meet again."

There's a moment where Tsukishima just considers the offered hand. Time stretches slowly until the tall blond finally reaches out and grips Kunimi's hand. "Make sure you drop by next time you're in town, Kunimi. My brother and I will be glad to see you."

Kunimi smiles, waving back to him as he leaves the shop. Bokuto and Akaashi are waiting for him a little outside the door. He moves to Akaashi's side and they start making their way to a restaurant. Neither of them ask about his delay, letting Kunimi join them seamlessly.

Bokuto picks the place, since he had gone there with Oikawa and claimed it was the best restaurant in Karasuno. It turns out to be a large building with smoky stone walls and low lighting. There are paintings of all sorts on the walls, each annotated with the artists' names in dark sprawling ink. Not bad, Kunimi thinks as they're seated in a large booth area, but he thinks that Oikawa may have taken Bokuto on a date and the demon hadn't even noticed.

The thought makes Kunimi chuckles but he also feels somewhat sorry for Oikawa. But in the end, they're working something out so that makes Kunimi happy. Maybe he's a bit of a romantic, but something seemed right about their relationship. Kunimi decides to leave that thought there and focus on the menu in front of him, otherwise he's sure one of them would notice him lost in thought.

Bokuto is already on a monologue about the fish he got here and how Oikawa kept trying to get him to feed him some too, even though the dark mage already had his own, and how weird is that? Akaashi is nodding along with an amused glint in his eye.

Bokuto's unassuming nature is probably one of Kunimi's favorite features about the owl demon. No wonder Oikawa didn't want to take advantage of him. Their waiter comes by a little bit later and takes their orders. Bokuto doesn't even wait before she leaves to continue his story. "I'm so glad I got to take you guys here before we left. I like their food a lot."

"Did you come here with Oikawa-san when you spent the night with him?" Akaashi asks, to keep Bokuto's mood going.

Bokuto nods happily. "Yeah, when you two were having your own fun Oikawa took me here. It was really fun even if some of his actions were weird."

Kunimi shares a look with Akaashi, who still looks fairly amused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, like the feeding me thing." Bokuto starts counting off things on his fingers. "He kept lightly kicking my feet, at one point it was my calf too. He laughed a lot too. And then he wouldn't even let me pay for my food."

At last, Akaashi's mask cracks and he snorts with a laugh. "Bokuto-san, I do believe that Oikawa-san was attempting to have a date with you."

"What?!" Bokuto shouts, still not remembering to keep his voice down. He gets some odd looks from neighboring people but he ignores them. "Why didn't he ever tell me that? Aahhh, I'm so embarrassed." Bokuto hides his head in his hands but he's still laughing.

Kunimi laughs with him. Bokuto is rather adorable sometimes. "It's so obvious though!"

Bokuto looks up and now there's a blush on his face. "But I.." Bokuto stops to laugh again. "I'm surprised he still tried with me after that."

"Let me guess," Akaashi leans his chin on his hand and smiles teasingly. "He kissed you after dinner, too."

Bokuto's eyes go wide and he starts pouting. "Akaaaashi!" Right then their waiter comes back with there food so Bokuto is able to keep himself together until they're gone. "I can't believe I didn't notice. He did. I was really surprised."

Kunimi laughs around his first mouthful of roasted duck. It's very good, and he can't even stop chewing long enough to respond. But Akaashi does. "So was the first time then?"

Bokuto nods with a mouthful of his own food. Once he swallows he explains. "It wasn't the last though. He didn't make a big deal out of it but that's when I started feeling more for him."

His mage takes a drink, still smiling. He still looks pale, but the runes on his arms look less unnatural and more like tattoos. "Adorable. I think Oikawa-san was more flustered about you than he let on."

Bokuto beams at that while Kunimi agrees. "That's probably why he reconsidered the long distance. He was willing to let you go because he didn't want you to get hurt but he still wants to be with you."

"So," Akaashi cuts a bit of his pork and chews quickly. He looks mischievous when he looks back up. "Did you sleep in the same bed?"

Bokuto nods, smiling happily. "I think it was on accident though. We were talking a lot that night and we fell asleep together."

Akaashi takes another bite and watches his familiar with bright green eyes. "I did leave you with him for more than one night, though. Care to share the details?"

Bokuto's blush comes back but instead of answering Akaashi he continues eating. Kunimi laughs and pats his arm. Bokuto straightens up and tries to look less shy. "We enjoyed our time together."

Akaashi hides his grin behind a napkin and Kunimi bumps his shoulder. "Don't pick on him. I think it's cute he's found someone."

Bokuto smiles again. "Thank you, Kunimi-kun!" Bokuto grins at Akaashi. "See Kunimi-kun knows what he's talking about."

"Akira babies you." Akaashi quips, but there's a shine to his eyes that Kunimi quite likes.

"I like it!" Bokuto sticks his tongue out at Akaashi. "Kunimi-kun is nice and doesn't tease me."

Akaashi raises a brow in a delicate arch. "Really? I think he's very cheeky to me."

"Well that's because you're fun to tease." Kunimi scoots closer to Bokuto and scratches the top of his head as if he was an owl. Bokuto leans into the touch anyway and I makes Kunimi laugh. "I enjoy babying Bokuto-san."

Akaashi takes a large bite of his food with a fake huffiness and it makes Bokuto laugh. The feeling around the table is warm and light and Kunimi hopes it can always be like this, around the table back at the apothecary, maybe with a dinner he makes. They would eat when Akaashi was done with his work for the day, and Bokuto could help pick the meal. The thought is so domestic and it makes Kunimi flush red.

Akaashi reaches for Kunimi's hand as if he knows what he's thinking about. They continue their meal with sporadic conversation between chewing. Kunimi feels himself getting continually becoming less nervous about living in Fukurodani and it makes him happy.

Akaashi settles their bill, after throwing a stern look to Kunimi when he tried to pay his share. Bokuto helps his mage to his feet despite Akaashi's protest that he's "just fine" and can "stand on my own, Bokuto-san."

They start their walk back through the city. Bokuto and Kunimi share a look, a silent agreement to keep an eye on the mage so stay close to either side of him. Akaashi notices but stays quiet and just lets them do as they will. Kunimi slips his hand into Akaashi's. "Do you want to say our goodbyes to Kageyama and Iwaizumi if we're leaving tomorrow?"

"I would." Akaashi nods, twisting their fingers together. "It would be rude to leave without saying goodbye, after they've done so much for us."

"I agree." Kunimi smiles and leads the group down the right streets to get to the house. Kunimi hopes they're not interrupting any dinner or private time they're having but he knows it won't matter. They'll let them in anyway and Kunimi knows he's going to miss that hospitality and friendship.

Kunimi is the one that knocks on the door, and it's answered by Hinata. "Kunimi-kun, hi!"

"Hey Hinata-kun." Kunimi's smile turns into surprise when he feels someone draping on his back. He looks over his shoulder and sees Bokuto beaming. "Hinata!"

"Gah! Bokuto-san is here too!" The undead boy's eyes seem to sparkle as Bokuto basks in the attention.

Bokuto moves around Kunimi and rushes up to Hinata. He picks the boy up around his waist and spins him in circles. "How's my favorite little zombie?" Bokuto laughs at his own joke before Hinata can answer.

"Please set him down before you hurt someone." Akaashi drawls from behind them.

Bokuto pouts but ultimately puts him down. The others must have heard the noise because Kageyama and Iwaizumi are at the door. Kageyama looks around the scene before him with an amused smile. "Hello, everyone."

"Hello," Akaashi smiles back, "we wanted to drop in before we left. To say goodbye, and also thank you again."

Iwaizumi laughs and lays his arm around his husband's shoulders. "You guys really need to stop thanking us. It's starting to become weird."

"Excuse me for being grateful." Akaashi snarks. But the next moment his lips quirk into a smile and Iwaizumi is grinning back.

Iwaizumi takes a step back, bringing Kageyama with him. He wave them in. "Well, you might as well come inside."

They file in and come to sit in the living room with the many chairs and couches. Akaashi pulls Kunimi to sit by his side while Bokuto remains standing, too busy telling Hinata some dramatic story to sit down.

Kageyama's eyes fall onto the couple and stay on Akaashi's arms longer. It seems Iwaizumi noticed it too. "I see we were right to send Bokuto to Tsukishima's shop."

"Yes, and I apologize about that." Akaashi looks a bit embarrassed, "Regardless, I think I'm ready to go home and end this war."

"I would hope so." Iwaizumi laughs while Kageyama gives his husband an odd look. "If I were you, I wouldn't take no for an answer."

Akaashi smirks, feigning a sigh. "Looks like I might just have to become the king myself."

Bokuto laughs loud and comes up to stand next to Akaashi. He must be done telling Hinata his story. "Says the man who barely wanted to be High Mage." Bokuto keeps laughing until he suddenly gasps and looks at Akaashi with wide eyes. "Does that make Kunimi your queen?"

Kunimi flushes bright red and tries to stutter out a retort, but Iwaizumi's full chest laugh booms over him. "That's perfect! That makes you the jester, Bo!"

Everyone laughs along while Bokuto jumps around excitedly. "Yes!" He all but slams his hands onto Akaashi's shoulder and shakes him. "Can we become kings? You would be better than the one we have, honestly."

"Sure. Let's seige the kingdom and take the throne. I'm sure that will put me high in the people's' affections." The mage snorts a laugh.

Bokuto pouts but surprisingly it's Kageyama that keeps the topic going. "Well from what you said what was happening, they could be supportive."

Kunimi decides, now that his blush has died down, to tease Akaashi too. "Keiji-sama has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

It's Akaashi's turn to blush. "Like Bokuto-san said, I barely wanted to be High Mage. I couldn't be king." Kunimi is just happy that through all of this teasing that Akaashi looks embarrassed more than anything.

Iwaizumi leans over and whispers something to Kageyama that has the necromancer yelping indignantly. "Don't bring that up!"

That grabs the other's attention very quickly. Bokuto is already moved onto his new target and his excitement is growing. "Oooh what? What are we bringing up?"

Kageyama huffs and shoves his face in Iwaizumi's sleeve. His husband just laughs. "Tobio used to get picked on and called King. Tsukishima used to taunt him with it all the time. It's more of a nickname now, but he still gets embarrassed."

Kunimi immediately sympathizes with Kageyama and doesn't say much more. On the other hand, Bokuto seems to find it interesting. "Wait, why did they call you King?"

Iwaizumi bites his tongue and looks over at his red faced husband. He stays quiet. But Hinata doesn't. "He liked to order people around. Like a dictator or a mean king. We grew up with Tsukishima, so once he called Kageyama king, it sort of stuck."

Everyone in the room seemed to grow a bit uncomfortable, looking at Kageyama with a mix of concern and wonder. Everyone except for Bokuto. "Well I never would have guessed that." He sounds so sincere that Kageyama stared at him with wide eyes. "I'd say you're a really considerate person, even if sometimes your anger gets away from you."

The blush returns to Kageyama's cheeks tenfold and he lets out an honest to God squeak. "I-um-I'm..."

Iwaizumi smiles at his husband and rubs a hand along his arm in support. He kisses the top of his head and nods to Bokuto as a thank you. Bokuto smiles along even though he's not really sure why Kageyama reacted that way. He was only being honest but it's seems to have made him happy.

Kunimi marvels at Bokuto's ability to say whatever he's thinking. Maybe it has something to do with not being human, but Kunimi thinks that maybe he should try being more like that. And better now than never so Kunimi works up his courage to speak. "I agree with Bokuto-san. I know we didn't get along well at first but I've come to treasure our friendship."

Kageyama's grip on Iwaizumi's sleeve tightens and he bows his head quickly, his silky looking hair falling over his face in a dark curtain. "Please come back and visit us again! Anytime!"

Akaashi's hand takes ahold of Kunimi's and he squeezes lightly. Akaashi and Iwaizumi share their own look of happiness and Kunimi loves that it doesn't bother him anymore. Instead he bows like Kageyama. "Thank you. Please feel free to visit us whenever you can."

Akaashi pulls Kunimi to his feet and steps forward to shake Iwaizumi's hand. "If you're ever in Fukurodani, don't be a stranger. I miss seeing you around. You too, Kageyama-kun."

Kageyama looks up, his blush still very much prominent on his face. He shoots up off the couch and does something no one would ever expect. He hugs Kunimi. It was probably just because of all his embarrassment and the quick burst of compliments but Kunimi doesn't mind. He moves his hands around Kageyama's back and pats it. He's about to calm him down in someway but Kageyama whispers in his ear first. "Thank you, for everything."

Kunimi doesn't know what to say. Kageyama has done just as much for him, and so much more for Akaashi. But he remembers the look on Kageyama's face when Iwaizumi would smile at Akaashi, and how he stormed into the kitchen after dinner. They've both come a long way. Kunimi leans into the necromancer and holds him tight.

Akaashi and Iwaizumi share a confused look but neither seem bothered by it. Actually Iwaizumi seems quite proud of his husband. Kageyama lets go, stepping back awkwardly like he just realized when he did. He's still blushing but at least he's keeping his head up. "Sorry."

Bokuto interrupts the awkward moment by squeezes Hinata a bit too tightly. "I'm going to miss you, tiny zombie friend!"

Kageyama flinches a little bit at the word 'zombie' but doesn't say anything. Iwaizumi laughs, continuing Bokuto's good mood. "Don't worry. When we visit, he'll be with us."

Bokuto and Hinata grin at each other. Kunimi is suddenly sad. It's strange. He's never felt any sort of sadness from leaving a place before. But Karasuno is different. There are people here he's come to care so much about in such a short period of time.

Akaashi must know how he's feeling because he pulls Kunimi close to his side. Iwaizumi walks them to the door but claps Kunimi's shoulder on the way out. Akaashi pauses for a moment but he ushers Bokuto out and leaves Kunimi with Iwaizumi. The younger man looks a little scared but Iwaizumi only smiles at him. "I know we've been throwing around a lot of 'thank you's and such but. Whatever you said to Tobio at dinner a few nights ago. I really appreciate it."

"I..." Kunimi looks at Akaashi's back. He could honestly say the same. "It's not a problem. He really loves you, you know."

"I know." Iwaizumi glances back inside the house before regarding Kunimi again. "And he knows I love him too but it's nice to be reminded by a third party sometimes."

"I think you made the right choice." Kunimi tells him, voice low and soft.

Iwaizumi laughs. "Are you sure you're not being biased?" Iwaizumi's voice is light so Kunimi knows he's only joking but Kunimi knows he isn't wrong.

"I'm sure." Kunimi says, confident in Iwaizumi's presence for the first time. "Anyone could see it."

"I know. I don't regret it at all." Iwaizumi has the most pleased and fond expression that Kunimi has seen so far. "He makes me happier than anyone else could."

Kunimi grins. The words and the thought makes him happy. Kageyama is so giving and loves his friends with all he has. He deserves someone like Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi pats Kunimi on the shoulder. "Go on now. I'm sure you want to get back to Akaashi. We'll see you again."

Kunimi laughs and catches up to his party. Bokuto is now an owl sitting on Akaashi's shoulder, picking at the dark strands of his hair. Akaashi bats at him playfully and Bokuto flaps his great wings. The scene makes Kunimi smile and Akaashi catches sight of him. "Ready to go, Akira?"

Kunimi scratches under Bokuto's neck as he coos in happiness. He moves to Akaashi's other side and hooks his arm in Akaashi's. "I am."

The mage is starting to look a bit better. He's gotten his color back, if anything. The runes trailing up his arms are cold under Kunimi's touch, like a trail of ice on Akaashi's otherwise warm skin.

Kunimi leans himself against Akaashi as they walk. He likes the feeling of the runes and continuously makes himself ignore why he has them. He runs his fingers along the marks without really thinking. "It's a bit late but is there anything else we want to do before we leave tomorrow?"

"Sleep." Akaashi monotones and Bokuto titters.

Kunimi laughs only to keep himself from worrying. He takes Akaashi's arm and places it around his shoulder just to give him a little more support. "That's understandable. Let's get back to the inn."

"I'm fine." Akaashi mutters in response, but he doesn't resist the assistance. They trudge back to the inn Kunimi has come to be fond of. The room they've been staying in feels like theirs at this point. Akaashi is on the bed and has his face in a pillow before Kunimi can even set their things down.

Kunimi actually laughs and sits on the edge of the bed next to Akaashi. Luckily Bokuto flew off his shoulder before he hit the bed but when Kunimi sees him, he's just a little sleeping bird taking up a whole pillow. Kunimi finds the pair amazingly adorable.

He watches them for what is probably a weirdly extended amount of time. But it's not like there's anyone around to see him. He's come to the conclusion that he's probably in love with Akaashi. Though he doesn't have anything to compare it to, he wouldn't go through all of this for just anyone. And Akaashi is something else. They haven't put a label on their relationship, and Kunimi doesn't feel much of a need to. All he knows is that they're something. Something special that Kunimi has never had in another person. Akaashi, Kunimi thinks, is his person.

Kunimi smiles at the thought and gets up to go through his bag. He changes into his sleeping clothes before making his way back. He doesn't want to but he ends up shaking Akaashi awake. "Keiji. Keiji wake up for a moment."

Green eyes blink open and Akaashi's lips set into a disgruntled pout. "What is it?"

Kunimi has to keep himself from laughing because he knows that will only make him more grumpy. "You're taking the entire bed. Plus you should probably change. Or at least take off your shoes."

The mage makes a grunting sound as he sits up. His hair is a mess from having his face in the pillow and the fabric left an imprint on his face. Kunimi is pretty sure he's never found anything quite as endearing. Akaashi shucks his shoes off and strips down to his underwear before crawling back into bed. He simply wedges himself between the two pillows and next to Bokuto before pulling the blanket up to his neck.

Kunimi chuckles again and crawls into the bed behind Akaashi. He slides next to him and wraps his arms around Akaashi's waist. He kisses a few spots along the back of Akaashi's neck before closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Keiji."

Akaashi's hand comes to rest lightly atop of his. The mage's voice is raspy and quiet. "Goodnight, Akira."

Kunimi wakes up the next morning with the sunlight filtering in through the window. Akaashi is still in his arms but Bokuto has moved to the top of their heads. Kunimi looks up and lightly pets Bokuto, making him stretch out. Kunimi can't get himself to get up so he just moves closer to Akaashi.

He knows that, ideally, they should get up. It would be best to leave just after sunrise. But Akaashi is warm against him, and the blankets are soft. He thinks about mornings back in Fukurodani, and how he'll get to wake up like this everyday. Maybe he'll wake up with Akaashi, and Akaashi will go about his day's work and Kunimi will tend to the multitude of plants they're bound to have. Including his own little custos plant. Then a thought hits him. If the custos plant helps the things around it survive, and the chiisana plant can't survive anywhere but Karasuno, then maybe he could combine the two and Akaashi would finally have a chance to study the mysterious concrete plant.

The thought it exciting. Kunimi has to decide if it's exciting enough to wake Akaashi. There's no denying that he loves grumpy Akaashi but he's not sure if it's a good idea if they're going to travel. Especially after all of the stress of the day before, he needs all the strength he can get.

He decides it's not worth risking Akaashi's well being and slips from the bed without a sound. He's trying his best to get dressed silently, but Bokuto wakes with a small chirping noise.

Kunimi steps to Bokuto and scratches his head. "Shh, shh. Let Keiji sleep, okay?" Bokuto just blinks at him but he doesn't make any more noise. Kunimi lightly pokes Bokuto's beak and smiles at him. "Thank you."

Bokuto hasn't bothered to sit up at all, but he cocks his head in question as Kunimi slings his bag over his shoulder.

Kunimi pets Bokuto one more time. "I'm going to get us some breakfast before we leave. If he wakes up before I come back let him know please."

Bokuto blinks at him, but then he cuddles down into the pillow so Kunimi takes that as a yes. He closes the door behind him as quietly as possible and heads to the Tsukishima's.

Kunimi makes it there fairly quickly. It doesn't look like the shop is open but Kunimi knocks anyway. He has to knock a few more times before a very tired looking Kei opens the door. It takes him a minute before he realizes who is in front of him and some of the anger leaves his eyes. "Kunimi-kun. You're here very early."

"Yes," Kunimi feels a bit bad because it looks like Kei had literally just rolled out of bed. "I'm sorry for waking you. But I was wondering if I could take a quick sample from the garden."

"The chiisana plant?" When Kunimi nods Kei moves aside to let him in. He leads him through the store and out the back door. "Do you need any help?"

Kunimi hovers for a moment. "Do you have a spare pot?"

Kei nods, rubbing his eyes while he walks to the back of their garden and comes back with a small clay pot. Even after he hands it to Kunimi he stays with him, except he sits next to the door and watches.

Kunimi finds the smallest sprout he can and gently tugs it. It's from a fresh crack in the concrete, so it isn't too hard to uproot. He throws some dirt in the pot and covers the root of the tiny plant. It still pulses with magic, so he's pretty sure it's still alive. He only hopes he can keep it that way until they get back to Fukurodani.

Kunimi turns back to Kei. It seems like even if he's barely awake he was watching Kunimi's actions with interest. "How do you plan on keeping that alive?"

"Magic." Kunimi tells him. He doesn't mention the custos plant, but only because he's slightly afraid the alchemist will laugh at him.

Kei chuckles anyway but it doesn't sound condescending. He stands back up and opens the door for Kunimi. "Then I hope your magic works. You need anything else before you leave?"

"This is it." Kunimi smiles at him, bright, genuine. "Thank you for everything. Please tell Suga-san I'm sorry for all the trouble."

Kunimi hopes he's not imagining the light blush across Tsukishima's cheeks. He nods as he's walking Kunimi through the shop. "I can tell you now he doesn't think it any sort of trouble." Kei unlocks the main shop door and opens it for Kunimi. "But I'll tell him anyway."

"Take care of him." Kunimi has to tilt his head up to look Kei in the eye. "And yourself, of course."

"Same goes for you. Good luck." Kei seems more awake than before when he locks the shop back up. Kunimi smiles to himself before making his way to a bakery. He might as well keep his word to Bokuto.

He picks up a variety of freshly baked breads, and they're still warm in the bag under his arm when he unlocks the door to their rented room.

When he walks in, the first thing he notices is that Bokuto is back in his human form. Kunimi thinks it's because the demon is excited about the promise of food. He realizes Akaashi must have woken up but ended up falling asleep again except this time with his head on Bokuto's lap. Bokuto was carding his fingers through his mage's hair until he heard the door open. He gives Kunimi a soft smile when they make eye contact.

Kunimi holds up the paper bag of food, but Bokuto's large eyes focus on the pot in his other arm.

Kunimi sets both of them down on a table near the bed. "It's a sample of the chiisana plant. I wanted to make sure Keiji actually got what he actually wanted to come here for." He speaks quietly, still hoping not to wake Akaashi, even though he knows he will have to soon.

"You're so nice." Bokuto stage whispers as not to wake his mage. "Akaashi is lucky he met you."

Kunimi blushes while going through the bag of food. "I think it's the other way around."

"No," Akaashi's voice, raspy from sleep, startles Kunimi into dropping his bread back in the bag. "Bokuto-san is right."

It makes Kunimi's blush grow into a bright red. He turns to give a sharp but embarrassed glare to Bokuto. He mutters, "Traitor," under his breath before sitting on the edge of the bed. He puts his hand on Akaashi's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

The mage reaches up and takes Kunimi's hand from his head, brings it to his lips to kiss his palm. "Rejuvenated."

Kunimi moves his hand gently across Akaashi's cheek before he remembers Bokuto. He clears his throat and slowly takes his hand back. "I'm glad. If you're feeling up to it I got us some breakfast."

"It smells very good." Akaashi sits up on his own, though Bokuto's hand follows his back as if he were waiting to catch him. The familiar looks bright and healthy today, and Kunimi hopes it's a reflection of Akaashi's own health.

Kunimi gets back up only to grab the whole bag and sits on Akaashi's other side. He takes out all the breads and spreads them across the now folded bag as if it was a plate. "Take your pick, Keiji."

Akaashi picks one at random and bites into it. He doesn't seem to notice or care that it's a spicy curry bread.

Bokuto takes his next pick and then Kunimi. He rests his head on Akaashi's shoulder as they eat, enjoying another strong sense of domesticity. "So are we going to pay a visit to Oikawa-san on the way back?"

"We should," Akaashi nods when he's done chewing. "He's been kind to us, and it's on the way."

Kunimi can practically feel the excitement radiating off of Bokuto. They all agree and no one really says anymore until Bokuto finishes his bread. 

"I going to miss him."

"I'm sorry." Akaashi says immediately, genuine guilt coloring the words.

"No, no don't be sorry." Bokuto shakes his head and huffs out a breath. Bokuto never really had a good grasp on explaining himself well. He always has to talk through it. "I'm fine Akaashi. I didn't mean for it to upset you, I just...I know I'm going to miss him but it's worth what we're doing."

The familiar shares a look with his mage. It's another one of those silent conversations that ends in Akaashi sighing. "Okay. Just...let me know if you need him. Don't make both of us suffer by depriving yourself."

Bokuto nods rapidly. "I know, I won't. I need to be fair to Tooru too." He leans his head back against the headboard. "And trust me I don't want to ever go through that again."

"Are you..." Kunimi starts, stops, tries again, "Do all demons prefer humans?"

Bokuto only pivots his head as if saying no. "Most of the time it's just safer. Two demons together can be dangerous for themselves and the people around them. Almost like a power struggle. Some demons don't care but I do. I guess it depends on what type you are."

Kunimi watches Bokuto pick at his bread. This is the first time he's gotten to learn about demons from somewhere other than an outdated book. "So you've always liked humans over, well, your own kind?"

"I have, yes. But it's not like I've had a lot of experience." He swings his head over and looks at Kunimi with an odd smile. "I may thrive on affection but it doesn't have to be romantic. Or, I guess sexual."

"Have you, you know...?" Kunimi's cheeks are burning, but his curiosity calls for an answer.

"You're older than my grandparents," Akaashi tosses in. "I would be embarrassed for you if you hadn't."

"Hey, don't get cheeky on me Akaashi." He lightly flicks Akaashi's forehead before returning his attention to Kunimi. "Any more questions?"

Kunimi laughs, though he's still red in the face. "How...d-does it work like two humans or...?"

Even if these questions are embarrassing Kunimi he's glad that some of his light is coming back to Bokuto. "As long as I keep control of my human form, yes. It's not hard but some of my partners hadn't minded if I lost some control."

It's almost hard to imagine Bokuto in that sort of situation, becoming feral even if only for a few moments. But Kunimi nods anyway. "You've never hurt any of them by accident?"

"Oh no. When I say lose control I meant more like letting loose. I wouldn't ever risk anyone like that."

"Letting loose isn't a bad thing." Akaashi chimes in as he finishes off his bread.

Kunimi lifts his head and looks at Akaashi, not expecting him to speak. He's not even sure if he could blush anymore but with the look Akaashi is giving him he feels like he's going to combust. He quickly goes back to his bread. "Y-yeah."

If Bokuto notices the look, he doesn't mention it. Instead, he grabs another piece of bread and starts talking again. "What about you, Kunimi-kun? Is Akaashi your first. Um. Significant other?"

Kunimi can feel himself cool down with the neutral question. "Yes. With how much I traveled, I never tried to build lasting relationships."

"Lasting relationships are hard." Bokuto hums around a mouthful of raisin bread.

"Well you're at a disadvantage, Bokuto-san." Kunimi goes back to resting his head against Akaashi. He was about to list of the reasons until he realized that would probably only make Bokuto upset. "Is there a way a familiar and his mage can disconnect their souls but still stay intact?"

Akaashi and Bokuto share a look. It's not a good one. "There is a way one can break a soul contract." Bokuto answers, unusually careful in his wording. "But it warps the soul into something...something else."

"Oh." Kunimi looks down and pokes at his new piece of bread. "Then forget I asked. I thought that maybe if you could, you could be more free in your relationships." He shakes his head and smiles an apology. "But I would hate if anything happened to either of you."

Bokuto smiles anyway. "It's not like I would ever want that. Being bonded to Akaashi is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

Kunimi looks over to Akaashi and notices a small amount of pink on the tips of his ears. Kunimi laughs to himself and continues talking to Bokuto. "I'm sure. When was the last time you were bonded with someone?"

"It's been over 50 years since my last mage passed away." Bokuto muses. "But this is the first time I could ever call my mage my friend too."

Kunimi can see pride spread across Akaashi's face. "I'm assuming there are different types of summoning rituals for different demons. How does it feel to be summoned?"

"From what I understand, humans can have these things called dreams, right? And sometimes it feels like that dream is a different place?" At Kunimi's nod, Bokuto continues. "So it's like I'm in this one place, and I'm aware of what it is and where I am, but I can be pulled away from it. It's...like grogginess, I guess."

Kunimi thinks he's keeping up but honestly he's not too sure. "Are there other demons in that place or is it your own?"

"I have my territory, others have their own. I'm a greater demon, so I sort of do as I please."

The idea that Bokuto has enough power to just naturally scare off demons makes him laugh. It's probably just is ignorance of the situation but it's so odd. The Bokuto he knows wouldn't hurt a fly let alone intimate demons. That's until he remembers he's seen him change. Even fractionally, it was enough to know Bokuto was dangerous when he needed to be. He puts that in the back of his mind for the sake of keeping to mood light. "Look at this big shot owl demon."

Bokuto immediately whines, but Akaashi laughs into his hand. It makes Kunimi feel a little better knowing that Akaashi isn't bothered by it at all. "He thinks he's a big deal, but he pals around with other greater demons."

"Oh really?" Kunimi suddenly claps his hands together like he remembered something, making the other two jump slightly. "Didn't you say you had a friend who also was bonded to a demon? Or did Suga-san say that? He may have been another high mage." By this point Kunimi is just talking it out to himself.

"Could you mean Kozume-san?" Akaashi tilts his head and Kunimi finds it far too cute. "He's the high mage of Nekoma."

"Yes!" Kunimi sounds way too excited but he'll feel embarrassed about it later. "Do you pal around with his familiar too, Bokuto-san?"

"I do!" Bokuto matches his tone, excitable as always. "Kuroo is my favorite!"

Kunimi chuckles behind his hand while Akaashi looks like he's going down a very disturbing memory lane. "What kind of demon is he?"

Akaashi gets a sour look on his face, even more so than usual. "He's a trickster."

Kunimi makes an odd laughing noise and looks at Akaashi confused. "There are trickster demons? It's not just a personality trait?" When Akaashi slowly, almost dreadfully, shakes his head Kunimi laughs again. "How does an affection demon and a trickster demon even become friends?"

"Are you kidding?" Bokuto laughs, "Kuroo is hilarious!"

Akaashi looks tired but Kunimi knows it's not from the previous days, only the thought of this trickster demon. Kunimi also remembers how Kei had made Suga a sigil to keep him away. It makes him wonder what this Kuroo ever did to the alchemist. "I'm not sure if your definition of hilarious matches other's, Bokuto-san. How does Kozume-san feel about his demon?"

Akaashi sighs loudly. "Kozume-san and Kuroo-san have been bonded since childhood. Though he acts exasperated most of the time, Kozume-san treasures his familiar."

Kunimi smiles. "Maybe Kuroo-san is one of those pe-demons that has to grow on you."

"Like a tumor." Akaashi mutters.

Kunimi chuckles and leans into Akaashi's chest more. The mage puts an arm around his waist and almost forgets about the conversation until Bokuto starts pouting. "Akaaaashi! Kuroo is so much fun, of course people like him."

The mage's eyes twitch like he's resisting the urge to roll them. "Some people prefer to have peace in their lives."

Bokuto crosses his arms a huffs. "Well I just hope that when Kunimi-kun meets Kuroo he'll keep an open mind. You will right, Kunimi-kun?"

Kunimi smiles placidly. He thinks if the other familiar is someone Bokuto likes, he could at least try to be open. "Of course. I would like to meet him one day."

Bokuto's hands fly up into the air. It's been awhile since Kunimi has seen someone this excited. "Yay, field trip!" Akaashi looks very worried about the idea but doesn't say anything. Unfortunately, Bokuto still sees the expression. He slaps Akaashi's back, probably a lot harder than he meant to. "Don't worry Akaashi. I'm sure he'll like Kenma if anything."

"That's different everyone likes Kozume-san." Akaashi leans his head on Kunimi's with something Kunimi would describe as a pout.

Bokuto looks at Akaashi confused. "Why are you getting upset? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Kuroo-san will like Akira too much." Akaashi mumbles like he's embarrassed.

Bokuto laughs loudly, definitely too loud for how close they all are. It makes Akaashi glare at his familiar despite the pink on his cheeks. Once Bokuto has calmed down enough he pats Akaashi's shoulder. "You don't need to be jealous Akaashi."

"I'm not jealous." Akaashi swats at him. "I'm concerned for Akira's well being."

Bokuto mumbles, "You sounded jealous." But Kunimi ignores him for the sake of Akaashi. This whole thing has been somewhat entertaining for him. He cuddles just a bit closer to Akaashi and rubs his hand on the mage's knee. "Thank you for your concern, Keiji."

Akaashi looks outside the window. "We should probably get a bath and head out."

Kunimi agrees and sits back up. He's not exactly looking forward to the weeklong travel but if it's what's needed to be done, he won't complain. "You guys get ready. I'm good whenever you are."

Akaashi excuses himself to take a bath. He sends Kunimi a quick glance over his shoulder. "Feel free to join me, if you would like, Akira."

Kunimi looks at Bokuto from the corner of his eye and blushes slightly. Bokuto doesn't really seem bothered by the invitation, but still Kunimi feels a bit awkward. "Are you excited to see Oikawa-san?"

Bokuto smiles sheepishly. "Yeah. He said he wants us to come to his shop again. His student has been looking after things, but I know he was anxious to get back."

"I wish we could stay longer, for your sake." Kunimi turns himself so he's facing Bokuto. "Somehow I feel like me coming back to live with you is like rubbing it in your face. That you can't be with Oikawa-san like Keiji can be with me." By this point Kunimi's eyes were facing down.

"Hey, hey, hey." Bokuto dips down to look Kunimi in the eye. The owl demon looks concerned, eyebrows scrunched and lips set in a frown. "I don't think of it that way, and neither should you. I'm actually really excited about having you with us."

Kunimi's eyes raise a fraction. He's not too surprised about how Bokuto feels but it does make him feel a bit better. "You are?"

"Yeah!" Bokuto all but cheers, but then he lowers his voice. "Akaashi is kind of a lonely guy. Ever since Iwaizumi left, he's been down. But you make him happier than I've ever seen him. Lighter, somehow. I can feel it."

Kunimi bites his bottom lip to try and keep the smile off his face, but it doesn't really work very well. "But what about you? I'm more worried about you."

"I..." Bokuto seems to hesitate to say what's on his mind, but he eventually settles on just muttering it. "I'll be able to stay with Tooru longer than someone else. Because of his magic. It won't be long periods of time, but I'll be able to see him enough without Akaashi getting hurt."

Kunimi reaches for Bokuto's hand and gives it a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry. I wish this was easier for you. You deserve just as much happiness as us." Kunimi sighs but looks back at Bokuto with a new light. "But I'm also happy you found someone that makes you as happy as Oikawa-san does."

"I think it was sort of meant to be. With him being a dark mage and all." Bokuto smiles like the conversation wasn't a damper on the mood at all. It makes Kunimi feel just a bit better.

"I know that if this goes bad it'll hurt Keiji but it'll hurt you too. So take care of yourself okay? And Oikawa-san. I would really hate it if you would get hurt." Kunimi lifts his hand and pulls it into a fist before extending his pinky. "Promise?"

The demon tilts his head in bright eyed interest. "What are you doing?"

"Wait, what? You don't know what a pinky promise is?" Bokuto shakes his head and watches Kunimi's hand in wonder. "A pinky promise is a promise that can never break. It's the most solid of promises." Kunimi lifts Bokuto's hand with his free one. "Make your hand like mine."

Bokuto's eyes are wide and glowing with curiosity. He holds his hand in a mirror image of Kunimi's. "Is this a ritual?"

Kunimi smiles brightly. "No. There's no magic." Kunimi moves his hand forward and wraps his pinky around Bokuto's. "It's a promise between friends. And as long as the friendship lasts, so will the promise. Maybe even longer."

Bokuto reciprocates the action. "I think I get it."

"Good, because I want you to take that promise seriously. Please take care of yourself, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto looks at their locked fingers. It's like he's thinking about what this means, and Kunimi wishes he could know what's happening behind those molten gold eyes. "Yeah. I promise."

Akaashi chose that moment to come back out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go. He doesn't get too far in the room before his eyes fall onto the pair on the bed. An amused smile forms on his face, "What are you two doing?"

"Kunimi-kun is teaching me neat human stuff!" His familiar beams.

Akaashi looks down at their hands. "Pinky promises?" He gives Kunimi a look that should have been suspicious if he wasn't trying to keep himself from laughing. "Akira what are you making my familiar do?"

"I'm taking care of both of you, since you can't seem to do it yourselves." Kunimi starts making sure everything is safe in his bag, plants included. "You're both just so stubborn."

Akaashi's expression turns confused as he shares a look with Bokuto. The familiar only shrugs before he transforms into an owl. He coos from the bed as the other two finish packing their bags.

Kunimi finishes up and runs his hand over Akaashi's arm, whispering. "Sorry you had to bathe alone. But I really don't think Bokuto-san should be an audience for us."

Akaashi smiles briefly before nodding. "Does it make you uncomfortable when I suggest things around him?" Kunimi can see some of the seriousness leaving when Akaashi smirks. "Or do you just not want him to hear how loud you can get?"

"Keiji!" Kunimi flushes bright red and looks around the room, as if there was someone other than Bokuto to hear. "W-when we're in Seijou...ask me again."

Akaashi's smile turns sweet when he leans over and kisses Kunimi's cheek. "I'll keep you to that." He throws his bag over his shoulder and straightens up. "Bokuto-san, are you ready to leave?"

Bokuto trills and swoops over to sit on Akaashi's free shoulder. Akaashi smiles at him. "I won't push myself. I promise."

Kunimi takes Akaashi's hand in his own as they head downstairs. They check out at the counter before heading out towards the gates of the town. They don't speak too much, both still a bit tired from their morning but it's an enjoyable silence.

Suddenly, Bokuto gets excited from his perch on Akaashi's shoulder and Kunimi sees why when they approach the gate. It's because he sees the guard with the interestingly dyed hair, the one he'd made friends with their first day here.

The guard isn't paying much of any attention until they get closer. Once the guard notices them a huge grin spreads across his face. Bokuto trills loudly at the new attention. "Hey! Suga-san's friends! You guys leaving so soon?"

Bokuto flutters to try and sit on the guard's hair, but Akaashi holds him by the tail. "Yes, regrettably, we need to return home."

"Ahh well that's too bad." Noya laughs at the owl's actions. "Did you enjoy your time here? Or at least get done what you were supposed to?"

"We did." Akaashi smiles the same polite smile he gives to waitresses. "Everyone here is very kind and helpful."

"It's good to hear that." There's a beat of silence between everyone, which the guard must take as a cue of sorts. "Well I won't hold you up. Come back whenever you can!"

Somehow, Bokuto escapes from Akaashi's grip and makes a break for the guard. He settles on his head and pecks lightly at the patch of blond in the front.

Noya only laughs and let's Bokuto do as he pleases. He pets the bird on his back. "I like your owl."

"He likes your hair." Akaashi sighs, but Kunimi nudges their shoulders together with a smile.

Noya laughs harder and throws his head back, temporarily forgetting about the owl perched on it. Bokuto loses his balance but flutters back onto his shoulder quickly. He resumes pecking at his hair like nothing even happened. And Noya doesn't seem bothered in the slightest.

"He gets attached to humans easily, please forgive him." Akaashi says placidly. "He's far more endearing in this form at least."

Bokuto stops playing with the hair long enough to glare at Akaashi. Noya instantly scratches under Bokuto's beak, making the bird coo happily. "It's all good. I like him too."

Kunimi laughs, but looks at how far the sun has risen in the sky. "Bokuto-san, I'm sorry, but we should get moving."

Kunimi almost feels bad about how disappointed Bokuto looks. He nips at the guard's hair a few more times before flying back to Akaashi's shoulder. Noya is still smiling, waving them off in a goodbye as they start their way down the road.

Kunimi reaches up to pat the owl in quiet apology. "I'm sorry, Bokuto-san. I know you liked that man, for whatever reason."

Bokuto closes his eyes at the feeling. Akaashi chuckles. "Think of it this way, Bokuto-san. We are on our way to see Oikawa-san."

Bokuto coos happily before taking off into the air and circling their heads, making his way higher into the cloudless blue sky.

Akaashi's face falls slightly from Bokuto's excitement. Kunimi notices quickly and bumps their hips together, making sure Akaashi doesn't slow down. "I know you're worried about Bokuto-san and feel guilty, but he'll be fine. He's ready for whatever comes his way."

"I can't help it." The mage snatches his hand, swings it between them. "He's too trusting."

"Remember when I talked to Oikawa-san the day of the last summoning?" He makes sure to wait until he sees Akaashi's nod. "Oikawa-san was angry and frustrated. I really think he likes Bokuto-san but he knew the dangers. He didn't want to hurt Bokuto-san more. He cares about him."

Akaashi watches his familiar soar, great white wings casting a shadow over the ground. The mage takes a deep breath. "I know. He will be fine. But that won't stop me from worrying."

Kunimi smiles at him, sad but fond. "I know. And that's what makes you a great friend to Bokuto-san. You have to trust him too. He knows his and your boundaries. He won't cross them."

Akaashi pulls him in for a brief kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Akira."

Kunimi's proud that he doesn't blush as much as he would the week before. He squeezes Akaashi's hand before they start to pick up their pace. They started their trip way too late so the sun is high in the sky, so the sun is beating down on them. It's hot but Kunimi is happy that he has a better stamina than when they started.

They're both sweating a few hours in, finally taking refuge under the shade of a tree after Akaashi all but demanded a rest.

Kunimi pulls a water pouch out of his bag and hands it over to Akaashi. The mage nods as a thank you and takes a generous sip. Kunimi takes it back before he can drink too much. "Are you still feeling sick?"

Akaashi stares at the sky for a long while, not answering. Bokuto hasn't come to join them, and is instead investigating the highest branches of the tree. "Not sick, exactly." Akaashi mutters. "Just drained."

Kunimi runs his hand up and down Akaashi's back. "We are still a few hours away from Seijou. The sun will begin to set before we get there so it should cool off."

"I just need a minute." The mage leans his shoulder into Kunimi's, but luckily he doesn't put too much of himself onto the younger. It's too hot for that.

Kunimi lets him and cards his fingers through Akaashi's hair like normal. It makes him realize how much Akaashi has been using him as support. Kunimi mentally kicks himself for only realizing it now but it makes him happy nonetheless. "Just don't fall asleep."

Kunimi gets up first and helps Akaashi up soon after. Akaashi takes the help even if he looks a bit annoyed. He calls for Bokuto to follow them as they set off down the path.

The owl obeys, but looks rather sad about leaving his small new collection of leaves and neat rocks. Kunimi lets him sink onto his shoulder with a light chuckle. "It's okay, Bokuto-san, you'll get to see Oikawa soon."

Bokuto perks up and pecks at Kunimi's hair in excitement. They keep their pace up for the sake of time. Kunimi notices how tired Akaashi looks, he just hopes that they get to the city soon so he can rest. Akaashi was always a slow traveler, even before his health was weakened.

The lights of Seijou glimmering in the distance comes as a huge relief. The sky has turned a gorgeous royal violet, and the first stars are beginning to peek through the lighter lavender clouds. Akaashi looks even paler under the dim light, and it makes Kunimi's heart twist.

Kunimi wraps his arm around Akaashi's waist for support as he walks them a little bit faster to the upcoming gates. Bokuto is already flying ahead of them trying I gauge the distance. Kunimi speaks softly in Akaashi's ear. "Should we go straight to the inn? We don't need to see Oikawa-san."

"I...would appreciate that." Akaashi smiles weakly at him.

"Okay." Kunimi adopts this determined look on his face as he guides Akaashi to the gates. Bokuto comes back quick enough to know that they don't have much longer. The owl lands on his arm and looks at Akaashi with what Kunimi can guess as concern. "We are going to the inn. Please go see Oikawa-san and apologize we couldn't meet with him. We want you to enjoy your night together."

Bokuto stares at Akaashi for a long moment as if gauging whether or not to listen to Kunimi and go ahead. "I'll be fine once I can sit and eat something. Please, go and spend as much time as you can with him." Akaashi smiles at his familiar faintly, and then Bokuto is taking off with a renewed energy, headed straight for the town.

Kunimi rubs his hand up and down Akaashi's back. "We'll get there soon, I promise." Kunimi isn't sure if Akaashi notices but he's leaning more of his weight against the younger. And like he said they reach the gates within the next five minutes, and more to Kunimi's relief is that he recognizes the guards.

The tall one with the bored looking features glances at them before elbowing his partner. "Hey, Makki, look who's back."

The smile that spreads across the other guards face isn't exactly excitement but it's close enough to make Kunimi uneasy. But when they closer he can tell it's genuine. "Suga's friends. I see you've returned to our great city." There's still a teasing air to his voice.

Akaashi takes this as a cue to stand up straighter, taking most of his weight off of Kunimi. "Oikawa-san's friends," He greets them in kind, "good evening."

Kunimi still doesn't take his hand off of Akaashi's waist but the guards don't make any comment towards it. Makki continues speaking as if nothing was off. "We saw an owl fly ahead, I'm assuming he is yours. Oikawa told us that you would be showing up sometime today."

"He was in a weirdly good mood, too." The other guard drawls. "Say, you guys didn't break our mage, did you?"

Akaashi laughs in good nature and shakes his head. "If anything I would say your mage broke my familiar."

"The owl? Ooh." Makki smirks. "I get it. Your familiar has fallen for our gorgeous Oikawa."

"Well, to be fair, your Oikawa has fallen for our handsome Bokuto-san. So I'd say it's even." Everyone looks at Kunimi, a bit surprised he spoke and at the playful sass in his voice. It makes Akaashi hide a smile behind his hand.

There's a brief silence before both guards burst out laughing, leaning into each other in over exaggerated support. "I can't believe Oikawa fell for someone!" Matsukawa snorts.

Kunimi's first reaction is to be confused but ultimately laugher come out of him, joining the light mood. Akaashi lets his hand drop, not trying to hide his smile anymore.

Makki rests his elbow on his friend's shoulder and gestures towards the gate. "Go on ahead. Welcome to Seijou."

They thank the guards and make their way into the city. Akaashi lets himself fall back into Kunimi's hold when they get out of the guards eyesight. Kunimi kisses the top of Akaashi's head quickly. "Do you remember where the inn is?"

"I don't know. You're my guide, remember." It's good to know that even if he's exhausted, Akaashi still retains his snark.


	20. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You didn't tell him yet?" Bokuto sounds a little exasperated.
> 
> Kunimi freezes. He knows he shouldn't eavesdrop but he walks a little closer to the door. He still can't hear Akaashi but he can hear Bokuto whine, "Aaahh, why not?"
> 
> There's some shuffling and Akaashi's voice is just a murmur, too low to hear but for the last part, "...scare him off. He might change his mind."

Kunimi laughs and continues on, never pausing. "Okay then. Let's head near the center of the town. There should definitely be one there."

They pick the first inn that comes into sight; a little building that rented out the small cottages behind the main road. Kunimi pays for a night before Akaashi can object, and proceeds to follow the benevolent old inn keeper to their temporary residence.

Once they get to their room Kunimi is quick to set his bag down and get Akaashi onto the bed. He makes Akaashi stay upright. 

"Now don't fall asleep. I'm going to get us some food so you have to stay awake."

Akaashi doesn't answer verbally, just pulls Kunimi in by the back of the neck and kisses him deeply. They break apart with a wet smack and Akaashi's smirk should be illegal. 

"Hurry back."

Kunimi's eyes go wide and blink in surprise before he nods. He quickly leaves the room and tries to settle his breathing then move on to leaving the inn. He figures he can find a food stall or something quick around their inn, considering how many they passed along the way. He manages to find one that's still open, and the owner even gives him a discount on the food since it was the end of the night. Kunimi rushes back to their rented room, both not wanting to leave Akaashi alone for too long and wanting to make sure the mage was feeling okay. 

To his surprise, Akaashi is still awake, idly playing with the candle by the window, making its flame flicker from orange to green and back again.

"Keiji?" Akaashi looks over at him calmly and gets up to meet him. There's a small table near the window that Akaashi walks them over to. "You're probably going to get tired of me asking you this, but how are you feeling?"

"Much better since I've had the chance to rest." Akaashi moves a jug of water to the side to allow room for Kunimi to set down their food.

Kunimi nods and lays out their food. It's just a sandwich for each of them but they look big enough for them to be substantial. Akaashi finds them glasses and pours them both some water. 

"That's good to hear. I forgot how much traveling weakens you. We should take it slower tomorrow."

Akaashi just hums and starts eating. It's quiet for a few minutes until the mage sighs and sets his food down. 

"Akira, I need to be honest with you. I feel better now because I partially activated one of the runes."

Kunimi goes still and sets his food down too. He can feel some anger rising in him but he keeps his tone even. He needs to be able to hear Akaashi out. 

"Why did you do that? They're for after the last ritual."

"It was more of a test." Akaashi explains softly. "To see how much magical energy I'll need to store in order to use them, but look." He extends his left arm and Kunimi can see how the skin around one of the runes looks red and bruised, but the blue haze of the rune itself hasn't faded. "The rune didn't lose its energy. I can reuse them."

Kunimi breathes out a sigh of relief. He reaches out his hand to lightly touch at the bruises. 

"That's good news." He's still a bit on edge. "But please don't use any more until we get back to Fukurodani. It looks like the more you use them the more painful your body is going to get."

Akaashi watches Kunimi trace the bruises carefully. "I can't promise I won't need them while we travel."

Kunimi bites his lip so he won't say anything that could cause a fight. He just scared and saying things while you're scared is never a good idea. "Okay, then promise that you'll use them sparingly. And just tell me anytime that you're feeling unwell."

The mage takes Kunimi's hand, pulls it from his arm and places it over his heart. Kunimi can feel the faint hum of the runes and the warm beat of Akaashi's pulse. 

"Cross my heart."

Kunimi stares at Akaashi's chest as he tries to calm down. He focuses on his heartbeat, relaxing to the rhythm. After a minute or so he takes back his hand and continues eating. He's not sure if he should say anything, or if he even wants to. All he can think about is in a week Akaashi is going to be so close to death and then barely escaping to be covered in scars and bruises. Kunimi wishes for what feels like the hundredth time that he could take some of his pain away.

Akaashi finishes his meal quickly, but the smile on his face fades quickly when he looks at Kunimi's solemn expression. 

"What's on your mind?"

Kunimi just shakes his head and pushes some of the scraps of his food around on the plate. "I'm just worried."

Akaashi sighs and pushes Kunimi's plate out of the way. "Come to bed."

Kunimi feels like he did something wrong again but he follows Akaashi anyway. He goes to change into his sleeping clothes but Akaashi shakes his head so Kunimi just sits next to him. He can't really look at the mage so he just draws his knees to his chest and waits for Akaashi to do something.

The mage sits against the headboard and pulls Kunimi until the younger is in his lap. It's a bit awkward, considering that they're about the same height, but comforting nonetheless. 

"Akira, I..." Akaashi cuts himself off and takes a breath. "I care about you very much. You know this, don't you?"

Kunimi feels a bit confused about where Akaashi was going with this. "Yes, I know. And I hope you know I care about you too."

"I do. But sometimes, I wonder if you know just how much you mean to me. I couldn't have done this without you."

Kunimi blushes but doesn't break eye contact with Akaashi. "It's not because of you." Kunimi chuckles and looks down at his lap. "The problem with not thinking much of yourself translates into thinking others don't too."

Hands wrap around his back and press him into Akaashi's chest, close enough that he can hear the mage's heart beating through his shirt. 

"I don't know what your life was like before, but you have others to think of you now. And I think the world of you."

"I know." Kunimi sighs and rests his hand on Akaashi's chest. "I may not act like it but I know. I don't even want to know what my life would be like if I haven't had met you. If I didn't go on this trip."

There's a small laugh from the mage. "I'm glad you'll never have to know. Now come kiss me. I've been waiting all day."

Kunimi picks his head up and leans closer to Akaashi but far enough away to be teasing. 

"Well excuse me for looking out for your well being." Kunimi can't keep a smirk from forming.

Green eyes narrow and Akaashi adopts a smirk of his own. "Such a cheeky brat. Don't make me put you in your place."

Kunimi loosely wraps his arms around Akaashi's neck and feels proud when Akaashi's hands move lower on his hips. "That doesn't sound like a bad thing."

"Careful," Akaashi leans in, chasing his lips, though he's not quite close enough to touch. "You sound like you want to be punished."

Kunimi flushes but keeps still. He doesn't want to be the one to break the tension, even though he can't stop staring at Akaashi's lips. He doesn't even realize his voice coming out as a whisper. "You won't hurt me."

Akaashi's fingers flex on Kunimi's hips like they want to grip harder, pull him impossibly closer. "No. I just want to make you feel good."

A whine escapes Kunimi's throat as he gives in and kisses Akaashi hard. A hand moves into Akaashi's hair and keeps him close. They kiss for a few minutes before Kunimi breaks it up and leans their foreheads together. 

"I want to feel good."

"How?" Akaashi breathes the question like smoke into Kunimi's lungs, making his head feel light.

"With you inside me. Working me open until I'm a mess below you."

Kunimi's head leans against Akaashi's shoulder and he lightly trails his lips across his neck. Akaashi shudders under the light touch, something akin to a purr passing his lips. 

"That was pretty specific. Has that been on your mind?"

Kunimi chuckles and bites at Akaashi's ear. "Maybe it's just old memories coming back."

"I really did like having you beg for it. You always look so good under me, Akira."

Akaashi tips his head to the side, allowing Kunimi to leave marks all up and down the column of his throat. Kunimi drags his lips to Akaashi's and bites down on Akaashi's bottom lip. 

"Then why don't you do something about it."

The magic around them surges and the hair on the back of Kunimi's neck rises. It's a thrumming sort of excitement that Kunimi can only describe as being purely Akaashi. The mage smiles wickedly as he leans Kunimi back on the bed, hovering over him like a predator. 

"Be careful, Akira. I just might."

Kunimi plucks at the strings on Akaashi's collar before pulling the shirt off all together. His hands roam his chest but one stops over the rune over his heart. It makes Kunimi stutter before he focuses back on Akaashi's face. 

"Do whatever you want to me."

He's not sure if he just imagines it, but he swears he feels Akaashi's heart beat faster. Then again, maybe it's his own.

Akaashi forces their lips together, catching Kunimi off guard. His hands move under Kunimi's shirt, slowly forcing it up. Kunimi relaxes into his touches as Akaashi takes control.

There's always something wild about the way Akaashi looks at him, some ferocity that makes Kunimi's mind torn between getting closer and running away. The runes on Akaashi's forearms brush Kunimi's throat as his shirt is pulled all the way up. The magic in them feels cool on his skin, despite the way Akaashi's lips are setting fires wherever he trails them.

Kunimi's hands naturally move to Akaashi's arms, but when he feels the cold his hands flinch back. He shakes it off and puts them in Akaashi's hair instead, ignoring the way his eyes follow the movement. Kunimi pulls Akaashi's lips back to his own, not slowing down.

Akaashi kisses him like he's starving, and it's all Kunimi can feel until Akaashi rolls his hips down and Kunimi realizes how hard he is.

He moans into Akaashi's mouth, breaks the kiss long enough to catch his breath. He's still panting when he speaks. "We need lube."

"I think there's some in my bag." Akaashi sits up to look, and the lack of his body heat leaves Kunimi shivering. Kunimi rubs his hands on his arms to keep the goosebumps away. It doesn't take too long for Akaashi to be back on top of him. 

"You know, you should really grab the lube before you decide to jump me."

"Well, I would never want to assume we're having sex until you consent to it." Akaashi smirks down at him. He's teasing, but there's a serious note to it.

That makes Kunimi blush. Once Akaashi has the lube in his hands, Kunimi wastes no time in bringing him back down. He laces his fingers behind Akaashi's neck and kisses him. 

"I'm not sure I would ever say no to you."

Akaashi's lips trail over his jaw and down his neck, biting lightly over his jugular. "That's dangerous, Akira. Don't you know all the bad things I want to do to you?"

"I have a feeling your definition of bad is different than mine." 

Kunimi breathes out harshly and grips his fingers into Akaashi's hair. Akaashi's fingers trace the waist of Kunimi's pants, nails scraping just under the band.

"What do you think my definition is?"

Kunimi shivers at the touch and tries to keep his voice even when he speaks. 

"Whatever you would want to do to me couldn't be bad." Kunimi lightly moves his finger along the rune on his chest. "Plus I think I want to be excited about your 'bad things'."

The teeth on his neck sink in deeper, just enough for Kunimi to feel the sting of his nerves protesting the action. Akaashi sounds a little out of breath when he speaks into the mark he's just made. "The things you do to me, Akira..."

Kunimi gasps out and accidentally scratches at Akaashi's chest. He's about to apologize until he sees the heat in Akaashi's eyes. 

"I'm more interested in the things you will do to me."

"What should I do to you?" Akaashi purrs.

Kunimi sucks in a shaky breath as his mind runs wild with possibilities. "You should open me up. You should have me begging. You should fuck me."

Akaashi's warmth is off of him in an instant, but Kunimi doesn't get time to complain as the mage starts stripping him down to nothing. His pants and undergarments are tossed to the floor, leaving him bare to Akaashi's feral gaze.

Akaashi dives back into kissing him. His hands move across Kunimi's thighs before he hooks his ankles around his hips. Kunimi's initial surprise fades into the touches and kisses with ease. All he wants is for Akaashi to be close to him.

Even chest to chest, it's like he can't get enough. The scorching feeling left behind by Akaashi's hands is soothed by the chill of the runes, only to be rekindled when Akaashi digs his fingers into the soft plush of his thighs.

Kunimi turns his head, breaking the kiss to catch his breath. Akaashi doesn't even pause, immediately moving his lips to his jaw and neck. 

"Ke-Keiji. Please." Kunimi moans out louder than he wanted to or even expected to.

The lube is still lying next to them and Akaashi fumbles for it, not willing to detach himself from sucking a dark hickey into Kunimi's neck. 

"Just relax and enjoy this."

Kunimi nods and tries to even out his breathing. It's pretty hard considering Akaashi still hasn't let go of his neck but he hears the bottle open, making him realize just how hard he is.

His erection brushes up against the rough fabric of Akaashi's pants and he makes a whimpering sound. The noise seems to interest the mage because he pauses, one slick digit just barely touching Kunimi's rim. 

"Are you trying to get yourself off, Akira?"

It takes a moment for Kunimi to realize Akaashi is actually expecting a response. He's torn about what to say, not knowing how Akaashi would react to his answer. 

"N-no. I just want more. I need more."

The finger prods at his entrance, doesn't quite push inside. 

"More?" Akaashi asks coyly.

"Keiji!" Kunimi sure he just sounds like a whiny child, but with the way Akaashi is teasing him, he doesn't really care. "Yes, please! I need more. I need you."

"Listen to you." Akaashi growls as his finger finally, finally slips inside. "Begging and I've hardly touched you."

Kunimi sighs and keeps himself focused on relaxing as Akaashi's finger starts to move. His hands fall to his side and he grips onto the blankets. He can't get himself to respond, instead he moves his hips to meet Akaashi's finger.

Soon, that single finger isn't enough and the teeth scraping over his chest are slowly driving him mad. "K-Keiji, please, I-"

The only cue Kunimi gets of a change is a light chuckle from Akaashi before he feels a second finger meet the first. The movements are slower to bring less pain but at this point, Kunimi doesn't really care. He doesn't mind the slight burn. In fact, he hardly feels it. All he can focus on is the steady strokes of Akaashi's fingers and the intense color of Akaashi's eyes.

Kunimi slowly lifts one of his hands and tangles his fingers in Akaashi's hair. As he's bringing him down for a kiss, Akaashi spreads his finger surprising Kunimi. He moans out and his back arches while his feet try to find some purchase on the bed. He looks back at Akaashi with a dazed expression only to see a smirk on the other.

"You really are loud, you know." Akaashi whispers against his lips. "It's like you want everyone to know exactly what we're doing."

Kunimi can feel his face heating up but he doesn't mind, he loves Akaashi's tone. He can feel a sense of pride forming. 

"Maybe I just want everyone to know how good you are." His pitch rises at the end of his sentence as Akaashi's fingers press just deep enough to brush the bundle of nerves inside of him. A whimper leaves Kunimi's throat as he keeps moving his hips. "More." Kunimi looks up at Akaashi through some displaced hair. "I need another."

Akaashi doesn't hesitate to slide another finger inside. They both moan at the stretch of it. "You take my fingers so well, Akira. Tell me how they feel."

"Strong." Kunimi sighs out as Akaashi moves his fingers. "Commanding. I feel so full, but it's nothing compared to your cock."

"You're so good for me, so gorgeous." The praises hit Kunimi's ears like a reward for obeying, and the moan that spills out is from more than just the fingers circling his prostate.

"Please, Keiji." Kunimi reaches out and wraps his arms around his neck. "I'm ready."

Their lips meet as Akaashi pulls his fingers out slowly. Kunimi's eyelids flutter in an effort to maintain focus, but Akaashi licks into his mouth and his mind goes fuzzy again.

Akaashi separates them enough to to cover his cock in the lube. His hands move to Kunimi's hips, making sure he had a good grip as he slowly pushes himself in him. Kunimi throws his head back and moans, his hands almost clawing at Akaashi's arms.

Once he's fully in, Akaashi pauses to let Kunimi adjust. "You're so tight. It's like your body missed my cock."

Kunimi croons and clings to Akaashi's chest, kisses him again. 

"It has been a few stressful days. I have missed this."

"You make me want to ravage you every night." Akaashi's voice is raspy, like he's trying to control the volume as he begins to pull out just a bit. "I never want to see you without my marks on your skin."

Kunimi's toes cling into the sheets as he grips Akaashi's arms tighter. "I would love that."

He feels like he's burning, and each press and pull of Akaashi's hips stokes the flame. It's been good every time they've done this, but something is different this time around. Kunimi's mind is too hazy to try and place it, but it's not a bad thing.

Kunimi relaxes into the feeling but it doesn't stop the need that's building in him. Kunimi brings Akaashi back down to kiss him as his other hand wraps his own cock. With the pressure building in his gut he knows he may not last too much longer.

His hand is slapped away sharply and Akaashi growls at him. 

"If you want to come, you have to ask nicely, Akira."

Kunimi whimpers and wraps his arm around Akaashi's back instead. "Sorry, Keiji. It's just-" Kunimi is cut off by a powerful thrust. "I feel so close."

Akaashi quiets him with another kiss. One hand falls between them, just teasing at Kunimi's groin, squeezing his sack lightly.

Kunimi forces Akaashi to keep kissing him just so he can focus on something. His hips aren't slowing down either so the contrast of rough and softness is making his head spin.

The pressure in his abdomen is getting stronger no matter how he tries to ignore it. He feels the sharpness of Akaashi's teeth on his lower lip as the mage moans into his mouth. Akaashi is getting close too, and something about knowing that makes pleasure rush up Kunimi's spine.

Akaashi's grip on his cock gets tighter and faster and Kunimi can't keep himself quiet. 

"Please Keiji, just a bit more." He's sure his grip in Akaashi's hair has to be painful, but it doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Go ahead." Akaashi says through his teeth. His eyes are only half open, but the heat in them is startling. "I-I'm going to come."

He catches eye contact with Akaashi one more time before spilling into Akaashi's hand. He tenses, his back arching as Akaashi's hips stutter. Kunimi's load moan turns silent as he let's himself go.

It's not until he comes back down that he realizes that Akaashi has finished as well. The mage is looking at him with a soft smile, reaching to run his clean hand through Kunimi's hair.

Kunimi's grip softens and quickly let's his hands fall to his side. He focuses on Akaashi's touch as his breathing starts to return to normal. He feels himself smiling back at him in some sort of afterglow bliss.

No words are exchanged for a long time. They communicate through soft kisses and gentle touches, both unwilling to separate from the other.

Eventually Kunimi can start to feel all the exhaustion and stress catch up to him and all he is is tired. Plus the come that spilled onto him is drying and it's a bit gross. Kunimi chuckles at the thought because even though he doesn't want to separate, they have to. 

"Is it time to clean up?"

Akaashi makes a face at the thought, but it cracks into a smile as he moves away. "Yes, I don't think either of us fancies sleeping in our own mess."

Kunimi shivers at the loss of warmth but he just watches Akaashi instead. Akaashi moves to the bathroom and comes back with a cloth just as always. 

"You take such good care of me." The sentence comes out before he can stop himself but the look on Akaashi's face says it was appreciated.

"Of course." The older man is already wiping him clean, and Kunimi realizes that he's no longer embarrassed by it. He's more than comfortable with allowing Akaashi to take care of him.

Kunimi knows he's only moments from sleep so he tries to get as comfortable as possible. Which would have gone better if he actually got under the blankets. 

"Hurry back to bed." He's basically speaking into the sheets at this point, but it only seems to make Akaashi smile.

"I like hearing that from you." Akaashi kills the dim lighting with a twitch of his wrist and Kunimi tries not to grumble when the blankets beneath him are tugged up and over him.

Akaashi makes up for it by pulling Kunimi against his chest, resting the younger's head against his shoulder. Kunimi adjusts himself until he's comfortable enough to sleep. "Goodnight, Keiji."

It's so quiet, yet Kunimi hears the whisper so clearly, "Goodnight, love."

Kunimi falls asleep with a content smile on his face. And when he wakes up the next morning, he can feel that it's been a very relaxing sleep. He wakes up curled against Akaashi's hip, looking up to see the mage writing in a small notebook. He still doesn't want to let go of this feeling so he wraps his arms around Akaashi's waist and buries himself closer.

"Good morning." Akaashi mutters, not looking up from his writing.

Kunimi grumbles out something that sounds like good morning in response. He just presses his face tighter against Akaashi's hip to try and block the rising sun out of his eyes. He briefly feels a hand pat the top of his head before he speaks. 

"Since when have you been awake before me?"

"Since I spent the last few days sleeping my days away." He says back.

Kunimi laughs softly. "But I like grumpy Keiji."

"I suppose I'm glad for that." Akaashi smiles, finally looking down at him with soft eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Kunimi lifts himself up and drapes himself along Akaashi's side. The older man kisses his cheek sweetly. "I think that was the best I slept in a few days. How about you? Are you still feeling good?"

"I'm feeling just fine. Last night was phenomenal, by the way." There's a sly smirk on the mage's face now.

Kunimi looks proud even with a blush across his cheeks. He hums in agreement and rests his head against Akaashi's. 

"Well, you did most of the work. But I agree." Part of his mind tries to remember that feeling that made it feel different last night but he can't quite get himself to do it.

Akaashi shuts his notebook and brings his arms around Kunimi's shoulders. The smirk is still playing on his lips even as he presses them to Kunimi's forehead. 

"But you made such pretty sounds for me."

Kunimi smiles, moving closer to Akaashi. "Well, I'm happy you enjoyed them. It's hard to stay quiet."

"I know." Akaashi hums. He leans down to kiss him sweetly. "Are you up for breakfast in bed? I can have something brought up."

"That sounds lovely." Kunimi only wants to relax and not leave the bed but then reality hits him. "Do we have time for it? Wouldn't it be better to eat while we travel?"

"Relax, we can't leave until Bokuto-san gets back anyway." Akaashi mutters, a little disgruntled from Kunimi pulling away from his kiss.

Kunimi chuckles and swipes his thumb across Akaashi's cheekbone. He gives Akaashi a quick peck and smiles. "I just don't want a repeat of yesterday. But if you're okay with it, breakfast in bed is perfect."

"Then I'll be right back." 

Akaashi slips out of the bed, and out of Kunimi's arms, and Kunimi doesn't bother hiding the way he admires the scratch marks down Akaashi's shoulders as the mage gets dressed.

Kunimi rolls into the warm spot Akaashi left behind and pulls the blankets up to his chin. He feels Akaashi kiss his forehead before hearing the door open and close. Kunimi knows he shouldn't fall back asleep but it's really hard not to.

Despite his efforts, he ends up drifting off, only to be awoken by Akaashi's return and the promising smell of bacon.

He feels Akaashi brush some hair off his forehead and him slowly helping Kunimi sit up. Once he's sitting, Akaashi slides in beside him and lays the food across their laps. Kunimi still leans into Akaashi's side as he looks over their food.

There's the bacon he smelled, plus croissants and hard boiled eggs wrapped in rice paper. It all makes his stomach rumble.

Kunimi kisses Akaashi's cheek excitedly before he takes a piece of bacon. A low moan escapes his throat at the first bite. This is probably one of the best breakfasts he's had in a while which just adds to a great morning.

Akaashi watches him with an amused expression. The mage hasn't even taken a bite yet, seemingly content to just look at the younger man fondly.

Kunimi has already finished his strip of bacon and a few bites of his croissant before he notices. "Aren't you going to eat? You need your strength too."

"Ah, yes. Of course." Akaashi flushes pink and starts nibbling at a croissant. 

Kunimi decides that he quite likes this side of Akaashi as well, the quiet, sentimental side.

They eat their food in mostly silence, too focused on the meal then any conversation. There's barely any food left when their door opens to a resigned looking Bokuto. He closes the door quietly and walks to the bed. 

"Morning."

Akaashi immediately opens his arms and Bokuto slumps into him. The mage smooths a hand over his wild hair in repetitive motions. 

"I didn't expect you so soon."

Bokuto shrugs as well as he can in the hold. "I thought I'd be responsible. Plus I could tell Tooru's day was about to get really busy, even if he wouldn't say anything."

"I'm sure he has a lot of work to catch up on." Akaashi tries to smile. "Did you enjoy your time with him?"

That makes Bokuto smile wide. "Yeah I did." He looks to both Akaashi and Kunimi before leaning back against his mage. "I'm sure you two enjoyed your time too."

Kunimi blushes and rubs the back of his neck. "We did. Keiji is feeling better today."

"That's really good." Bokuto reaches over and squeezes Kunimi's hand. "I knew you were going to take good care of him." 

And as if it suddenly caught his attention, Bokuto picks up one of the last pieces of bacon and eats it as if he's starving.

It makes Kunimi laugh and he pushes the last egg and a croissant over to the demon. "Here, eat up. Did Oikawa-san forget to feed you?"

Bokuto shakes his head but gladly takes the food. 

"I don't need to eat remember? I just really love bacon." Bokuto basically shoves the egg in his mouth but at least he finishes chewing it before he speaks again. "Actually he didn't eat. I hope he doesn't overwork himself."

"Iwaizumi used to worry about that quite a bit." Akaashi says, though he looks rather disgusted at his familiar's eating habits. "But I'm sure he will be fine."

Bokuto nods to Akaashi's words while he eats half of the croissant. 

"Oh well, there's not much I can do at this point." He looks a little lost in his thoughts until he jumps up, almost hitting his head against Akaashi's. "Maybe I'll just write him a lot of letters. If I mention it every time he would listen, right?"

His mage jolts back, disgruntled, but Kunimi laughs brightly. "I think that's a great idea, Bokuto-san."

"Really!?" Bokuto looks at Kunimi with a new light of excitement in his eyes. "Then I'll do it!"

Bokuto happily finishes off the rest of the food while Akaashi looks on with minor distaste. It's not until a few minutes later that Kunimi, very suddenly and very strikingly, realizes that he is still very nude under the blanket. He sincerely hopes that no one notices his new blush, but he knows not much can get past these two. When he tries to pull the blanket a little bit higher Akaashi looks over at his movement. He smiles fondly before whispering into Kunimi's ear. 

"Would you like be to distract Bokuto-san while you get dressed?"

Kunimi nods tersely. The mage is at least kind enough to hide his amusement as he sits up. 

"Bokuto-san, would you help me check my runes in the washroom? I can't see all of them properly."

Bokuto's eyes dart over to Kunimi for a brief second before he pops up off the bed. 

"Sure!" Bokuto is already making his way to the bathroom before Akaashi is even out of the bed.

Akaashi sighs and follows after him, leaning over to give Kunimi a quick peck before he does. Kunimi mouths him, 'thank you' and once they're in the washroom Kunimi dashes out of the bed. He finds his bag and starts pulling out random clothes, being mindful of the two plants inside. He dresses quickly even though he knows that Akaashi wouldn't try to rush him.

Due to how loudly Bokuto tends to speak, he catches snippets of their conversation from the other side of the door. 

"You didn't tell him yet?" Bokuto sounds a little exasperated.

Kunimi freezes. He knows he shouldn't eavesdrop but he walks a little closer to the door. He still can't hear Akaashi but he can hear Bokuto whine, "Aaahh, why not?"

There's some shuffling and Akaashi's voice is just a murmur, too low to hear but for the last part, "...scare him off. He might change his mind."

He should knock, he should say something but the last time Akaashi spurred a secret on him it was necromancy. He just shakes his head and is about to go to his bag until he hears Bokuto again. 

"He won't change his mind. You need to trust him."

"I trusted Hajime, too. But look how that turned out." It's bitter and maybe a little broken, and it has Kunimi's heart freezing midbeat.

Kunimi looks back at the plants in his bag and frowns. He thought he was over anything having to do with Iwaizumi but the heaviness in his heart says otherwise. He hears a bang from the bathroom. Bokuto's voice is a little quieter but it sounds angry. 

"Don't compare them! You know Kunimi-kun is better for you than Iwaizumi."

"Don't you think I know that?" Akaashi's voice is getting louder. "I'm just trying to be cautious."

Kunimi takes a deep breath and steadies himself. He can't hear this anymore and he doesn't want to start with day with fighting. He walks to the door before Bokuto can reply and knocks on it. 

"I'm ready to leave whenever you two are."

The door opens hurriedly and Bokuto smiles from the doorway. "Then let's go!"

Akaashi is a little slower getting out of the bathroom but he still supports a smile on his face. Kunimi tries not to look worried, or like he heard any of their conversation but he's not sure how convincing he is. He goes back to his bag and puts it on while the Akaashi does the same.

Bokuto is bouncing on the balls of his feet by the door, waiting impatiently. Akaashi reaches for Kunimi's hand once they're out on the streets, but Kunimi flinches and Akaashi tries not to look hurt. He fails.

Bokuto is walking a few feet in front of them, occasionally slowing down before he gets too far ahead of the others. Kunimi kicks himself for his reaction and takes Akaashi's hand in his. They walk silently for a few minutes with Kunimi biting his lip trying to think of something to say. He looks at Akaashi and sees he has his normal emotionless mask on and Kunimi hates it. 

"Um, thank you, Keiji. For, uh, distracting Bokuto-san for me."

It takes a moment for Akaashi to even look at him, and another to actually respond, though it's not how Kunimi expects. 

"How much did you hear?"

Kunimi's eyes widen for a moment before he looks down, uncertain. 

"Some." He kicks a small rock that happens to be his in way. "Bokuto-san asked if you told me something yet." 

He tries to say it as calmly as possible, he doesn't want Akaashi to think he's too curious. 

There's another long, drawn out moment where Akaashi just looks at him with that impassive face. 

"It's nothing to worry about." The mage looks away and it's somewhat of a relief.

Kunimi wants to ask but it's probably best that he doesn't. He's pretty sure he knows what they were talking about but he doesn't want to bring it up. He doesn't want to have that conversation. So he just stays silent hoping that Akaashi drops it.

Which, be it a good or a bad thing, he does. They all walk in silence for a long time. It's pretty peaceful, at least. There are birds singing pretty tunes and a light breeze that helps to fight to blistering midday sun. At some point Bokuto decides he wants to sing too and starts a song in a language Kunimi doesn't know. Kunimi wonders if he should just tell Akaashi he knows just so this awkwardness would stop. But at the same time, if Akaashi hasn't told him by now he doesn't want to force it out. Instead he just listens to Bokuto's singing and makes that a new topic. 

"Keiji, what language is Bokuto-san speaking?"

"Russian." Akaashi smiles faintly. "He picked it up a few years back."

Somehow the singing is calming Kunimi down. He's acted natural after the first time he accidentally overhead Akaashi's feelings, why can't he do it again. With that in mind he leans a little of his weight against Akaashi and squeezes his hand. 

"That's really cool. Can you speak any other languages?"

Akaashi lightens up in turn and rubs his thumb over Kunimi's wrist. "Latin, of course. Some German as well, but not nearly fluent."

Kunimi kisses his shoulder as if to make up for the earlier awkwardness. "I'm impressed."

"It's nothing impressive." Akaashi mutters, but Kunimi can hear the smile in his voice.

"Of course it is. I've always thought you are very impressive man." Kunimi uses his other hand it poke the side of Akaashi's head. "And don't you dare try to disagree with me."

"How can I when you're being so cute and complimentary?" Akaashi pulls him to his side and kisses his cheek just as Bokuto ends his enthusiastic song.

Kunimi smiles in relief. He hated the stiffness between them before and he's just glad it's gone. Bokuto gives them a quick glance backwards and once he notices the subtle change he grins at Kunimi.

Kunimi smiles back much more easily than he thought he would. "That was lovely, Bokuto-san. I didn't know you could sing."

"Of course." Bokuto stops so they can catch up to him and then he walks in line with them. "I've lived a long time so I've picked up a few extra skills along the way."

"I think it's great. I can't sing very well at all." Kunimi laughs. 

The feeling around them is much less tense, and it's reflected in Bokuto's eyes like sunshine. The demon laughs along and pats Kunimi on his shoulder. 

"If you're interested I could give you a few lessons here and there." He points his thumb over to Akaashi and leans a little closer to Kunimi. "I'm sure it would impress him too."

A flush paints Kunimi's cheeks but he still smiles brightly. "That sounds like fun. Can you sing, Keiji?"

Akaashi's smile turns a bit wary as he shakes his head. "Not in any way that people would find pleasant."

Bokuto's laugh is loud and hearty, and it fills Kunimi's bones with a sort of airy lightness. Things are normal again, at least for the moment. And Kunimi is going to take it. He wishes he could tell Akaashi that he doesn't need to worry, that he knows what he's keeping from him but there's no way to say it without admitting that he's known for days. But for now he is just going to let it go. Hopefully Akaashi won't dwell on it for too long.

The fact that Akaashi thinks Kunimi might change his mind like Iwaizumi did is another concern, though. It makes him think that maybe Iwaizumi hurt Akaashi more than he let on. So much so that it carries over to making him believe that Kunimi will move on too. That makes him sad. They've had plenty of up and downs when it comes to telling each other their feelings but he always thought he got his point across. He knows he doesn't want to leave Akaashi and he just wants Akaashi to believe him.

On the other hand, he understands that sometimes you don't get to pick your emotions. Insecurities are as involuntary for Akaashi as they are for Kunimi himself, so he can't blame him. That doesn't mean it doesn't sting a little.

Kunimi leans more of himself on Akaashi as a form of comfort. Akaashi doesn't really change his stance but his smile definitely comes back. Maybe he should just bring it up without bringing up the secret. If he tells Akaashi that he's starting to fall in love with him, the mage won't feel bad about doing the same. He starts to plan out the moment in his head. They should be on their own, preferably back in Fukurodani. Maybe they'll be in their bed, pressed as close as they can be. The more Kunimi thinks about it, the more he wants to do it. He wants to say it, feel the words on his tongue and see the way Akaashi's green eyes go wide.

He wonders if he can wait that long. He wonders if Akaashi would wait that long. They're still nearly a week away from Fukurodani but it feels right. He's not scared of it anymore. Akaashi doesn't have to worry about him changing his mind or leaving. He knows he wants to stay with Akaashi as long as he can.

"Akira." Akaashi's voice breaks him out of his thoughts and he realizes that they've travelled a good distance already. "Which road do we take from here?"

"Oh, umm." Kunimi looks ahead at the fork in the road. "We go right. Sorry I spaced out a bit."

"It's alright. I know the traveling is quite monotone at times." Akaashi squeezes his hand. Kunimi only nods along but part of him feels wrong to not respond. 

"I've been enjoying traveling with you two. Even with all of the relationship hiccups and extra people. You two are great traveling companions."

Bokuto turns and walks backwards so he can blind Kunimi with a smile. "Aww! Kunimi-kun, we like being with you too!"

Kunimi smiles along with them and let's go of Akaashi's hand only long enough to hug his arm to his chest. Akaashi looks a bit surprised but he ends up smiling too. All Kunimi can think about is that this is how their life should be. Not like the tense fight that occurred a few hours before.

"You're being unusually clingy." The words are mocking, but he can tell that the mage likes the attention.

Kunimi decides to bring out some of his sass. "Well maybe I like clinging to you." 

Maybe Akaashi could guess why considering he knows he overheard them. But the mage doesn't bring it up which is a relief.

Instead, Akaashi leans closer to whisper hotly in his ear. 

"Didn't you get enough of me last night?"

Kunimi flushes and looks down. Luckily at this point Bokuto had turned around so he couldn't see the exchange. 

"I think it's safe to say that I could never have enough of you."

Akaashi comes to a stop, keeping Kunimi with him while Bokuto goes on obliviously ahead. The mage catches Kunimi's lips and it's like breathing fresh air. Like the tension from the morning never happened. 

"I feel the same."

The kiss surprises Kunimi and Akaashi has to pull his hand to get him to move forward as Akaashi continues walking. The mage has a smirk on his face but Kunimi doesn't mind. He'll gladly take it compared to this morning.

Bokuto starts walking backwards again and starts up a conversation about the food Oikawa made them for lunch the previous day and Akaashi is easily sucked into his familiar's orbit. Kunimi starts to think this has been on of the most active trips as they've been walking for a few hours with the conversation never stopping. Akaashi doesn't seem to be as tired as normal and Kunimi hopes it's not too much because of the rune he used the night before. But Kunimi can't help but be impressed by the headway they're making.

They stop by a lake for lunch, settling down by the edge and open their bags to pull out what food they had leftover.

Bokuto only eats a few snacks before turning into his owl form and flying across the water. Akaashi watches him go with a fondness that makes Kunimi happy.

Akaashi doesn't eat much, but brews some tea for them and leans back as he drinks it. "I've been thinking, I have a spare room in the house. I mainly use it for storage and things like that. But if you would like, we can make it a room for you to use as you please. Aside from the bedroom, of course."

Kunimi nibbles on some leftover granola. "Oh. I honestly haven't even thought of what I should do. I just did some odd jobs for the people in town to get my money. But thank you. But what about your things?"

"The things in that room should actually be put away in their proper places." Akaashi smiles ruefully, as if thinking of the mess. "But really, you don't have to work at all; I can easily support us."

"No, I want to do something with myself. I don't think I'm capable of not doing something with my time." Kunimi laughs but shakes his head. "At least when I was traveling I was constantly moving."

There's a flash in Akaashi's eyes, a flicker of nervousness Kunimi pretends not to see. 

"Will you miss it? Traveling?"

"Maybe." Kunimi rubs his hand along Akaashi's knee and squeezes. "But I'm excited. I want to do this with you. I never had a reason to stay in one place until now."

Akaashi seems to let out a breath and places his hand over Kunimi's. "Then we should hurry and get back to our home. Bokuto-san, we're leaving again!"

"You say that as if we still don't have another week of walking." Kunimi ignores the playful glare coming from Akaashi as Bokuto lands on his shoulder. They finish up packing their things and continue on their way. Kunimi takes Akaashi's hand just like normal. "But I agree."

"I'm glad you do." 

The rest of the day passes in the same way. They walk and they talk, not taking nearly as many breaks as they did before. Even so, Akaashi is starting to slow down by the time the first star appearing in the purpling sky.

Kunimi pulls on his hand just a little more. "We're still a few minutes away from the next town. Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay. Just tired." 

Bokuto sends a glance to his mage, but keeps quiet. Kunimi isn't sure he likes that.

"Okay, we can slow down." Kunimi doesn't want to rush him. Akaashi looks a little put out but he doesn't say anything. They make it to the town just a bit later than he wanted to but it doesn't matter much. As they're heading to the inn, Kunimi scratches the top of Bokuto's head to get his attention. "Could you grab us some food and meet us back at the inn, please?"

The owl tilts his head before inviting himself to dig into Akaashi's pocket with his beak. He pulls out Akaashi's coin bag and takes off with it. The mage can't do much but sigh. 

Kunimi laughs and lightly pulls his hand in the right direction. 

"Let him be. You need food and sleep. Might as well not wait on one of those things."

"I'm fine." Akaashi insists even as Kunimi pulls him down the street towards the nearest inn. 

The last time they had been there, in this town, in this inn, Akaashi had bathed with him and held him as they slept. There's a certain nostalgia to it that makes Kunimi's heart pound. Kunimi realizes that those are probably his favorite nights. When they just relax and take in each others presence. Akaashi has been the one who's been taking care of him. Now, on the way back, Kunimi knows that the role is going to have to switch. No matter how much Akaashi insists otherwise.

As soon as they get to their room, Kunimi makes Akaashi sit on the bed and takes his bag for him. "I'm fine." Akaashi says it again, but Kunimi just shakes his head with a smile.

"I know, but let me take care of you, okay?" That seems to appease Akaashi for the time being. 

Bokuto comes back only a minute or so later with three servings of noodles and vegetables. He walks through the door like it's his own home and puts the food on the small table. The food smells delicious and it just makes Kunimi remember how little he ate earlier.

"Did I miss anything exciting?" The demon asks as he sits down at the head of the table.

"Not really." The other two join him at the table and distribute the food. "Only Keiji trying to be a tough macho man." Kunimi laughs at his own joke while Akaashi shoots him a soft glare.

Bokuto laughs through his mouthful of noodles, spraying some of the broth on the table. "Thab's 'Kaash' 'or ya'."

Akaashi grumbles as he tries to clean up Bokuto's mess. "Excuse me for not trying to be a burden on everyone."

"Hush, Keiji." Kunimi chuckles and hands Bokuto a cloth napkin.

Akaashi frowns but starts eating instead of answering. Much of the dinner goes by with light conversations, alleviating Akaashi's grumpy mood. When Kunimi notices Akaashi first yawn the moon is high in the sky. They've been done eating for some time now but that didn't stop them from staying at the table. Kunimi stands and starts gathering the takeout dishes to throw away. 

"Come on, I think it's time we get some sleep."

"Akaashi," Bokuto starts and Kunimi can already tell he's going to ask for something. "I want to sleep with you two tonight."

Akaashi and Bokuto have another one of their little silent conversations again. It is much shorter than normal when Akaashi almost immediately nods in agreement. Kunimi thinks Bokuto's probably just lonely, and there's no way either of them could turn the demon down when he pouts. "Of course, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto grins and is back into an owl in a matter of seconds. He flutters to the bed and cuddles up between the pillows, claiming his space.

Kunimi smiles and once he throws the remnants of their dinner away, he goes to his bag. Akaashi is changing too and soon they're both out of the bathroom and crawling into the bed. Kunimi slides right next to Akaashi and the mage's arms are instantly around him, like a habit. Bokuto is just at the top of their heads. He pets the owl making him coos softly and then closes his eyes. "Good night."

Akaashi's breath brushes the back of his neck in gentle rhythm and Bokuto's little noises even out into sleepy sighs. And Kunimi is happier than he's been in a while, because he knows what's been so different. 'I'm in love with him.'

That's the last thought Kunimi has before sleep takes him. He wakes up on his back with Akaashi around him and Bokuto laying on his stomach. Kunimi idly runs his finger along Bokuto's feathers until he wakes up more.

Bokuto seems content to snuggle closer, wiggling until just his head is under the blanket.

Kunimi looks out the window and notices how the sun is just starting to rise. He knows they should leave as early as possible but he doesn't have the heart to wake either of them up. So instead Kunimi makes a mental list of any supplies they need for the next few days. They should probably pick up food for the rest of the week, or at least some things they can eat on the road. It's still too early to even think about it, but Kunimi finds himself daydreaming about getting a nice bottle of wine when they settle all of this. To celebrate the end of the war, and the beginning of their lives together.

Kunimi's mind lingers on the war, on what Akaashi is going to have to do for the final time. After leaving Karasuno he almost forgot about it, but looking at the arm draped across his waist it's a good reminder. He finds he's not as nervous as he thought, he just can't wait to be over. It strikes him that he will have to accompany Akaashi to the palace for the ritual. He would have to meet the king. What concerns Kunimi the most isn't the man's status but his mental state. He worries about what his reaction is going to be more than anything, even though the king gave Akaashi permission for this mission of sorts. He worries that the entire purpose of the trip would fail. What would happen if the king decided that he didn't care what his son had to say?

A sudden motion at his side and shakes him from his thoughts. Akaashi jerks awake, lifting himself just enough to see Kunimi and relax back into his hold. He pushes his head into the crook of Kunimi's shoulder and breathes out. The breath tickles Kunimi's skin but he doesn't push the mage off. "Good morning, Keiji."

"Hn." Kunimi laughs quietly. Grumpy Akaashi has made a comeback, it seems.

Kunimi kisses his forehead and cards his fingers through Akaashi's hair. "It's time to get up soon. We should pick up more supplies and head out."

"I know." The mage whines, even though his voice is raspy from sleep. "Is the sun even up?"

"Yes, in fact, it is." There's an air of humor in his voice that Akaashi doesn't appreciate this early in the morning. "Don't worry. We don't have to get up just yet."

"Good." Akaashi smothers himself into the pillow, dead set on ignoring the inevitable.

"Fine, but it will be soon." 

Akaashi instead pulls Kunimi into his chest, smothering anything Kunimi can say next. Bokuto flutters at the movement and hops out of their space, in case of any more disturbances.

The owl, much like his mage, just settles back down into the fluffed up blanket at the end of the bed, going back to sleep in what seems like seconds.

Kunimi let's it go and settles into Akaashi's hold. They can probably spare a half hour but he knows he's going to get up. The time goes by much quicker than Akaashi wants it and before he knows it Kunimi is struggling out of Akaashi's arms. Much to Kunimi's annoyance, the mage is much stronger than he looks.

"Keiji, we need to get moving. The market will open soon."

"No." Akaashi let's Kunimi go only to bury himself under the blankets and pillows.

Kunimi sighs and weighs his options. A smirk crosses Kunimi's face as he pulls the blankets off of Akaashi, ironically leaving Bokuto in peace.

"We are leaving after our shopping. If you don't come with me, good luck getting back to Fukurodani without me."

"Fine." The mage sits up, but he doesn't even try to hide the glare he's throwing around.

Kunimi gives him the sweetest smile he can manage and leans forward enough to kiss his cheek. "Good. Now get dressed, grumpy." Kunimi walks to his bag and begins changing before Akaashi has even moved. But sure enough he hears shuffling only a minute later.

Before he can turn around to check on Akaashi's progress, the mage is rushing past him to the washroom, hand clamped over his mouth. Kunimi swears he saw red.

Fear clinches at his stomach when he hears the door slam. Kunimi nearly runs to the door pounding his fist against the wood. 

"Keiji! Keiji what is wrong?!"

There's no immediate answer, and suddenly Bokuto is at his side, now as a man. The familiar shakes the doorknob like he intends to break it off, but his other hand is clenching at his chest. 

"Akaashi! What's happening?! It hurts! Akaashi!"

Kunimi switches his attention to Bokuto, especially after the demon falls to his knees in pain. He brushes stray tears away from Bokuto's face trying to comfort him. It's only a few seconds later when Bokuto looks like he can breath again. Kunimi looks back at the door but only hears silence on the other end, the fact that Bokuto is relaxing is the only indication that Akaashi isn't dead.

It doesn't comfort him much, but it's something. Finally, there's a noise. A wet sounding cough, something like spitting. The toilet flushes once, twice, and the water runs for a moment before the door opens to Akaashi standing up straight, looking like nothing happened. 

"I apologize for that. Are you alright, Bokuto-san?"

"You apologize?!" Bokuto looks up at his mage dazed but at least he nods while Kunimi is just past furious. 

"What the hell just happened? And don't you tell me it's okay or that you're fine." Kunimi moves his eyes across his body for any signs and the only thing different is that another rune on his arm has bruising around it.

Akaashi looks away. "I'm not fine."

All of Kunimi's anger rushes out of him and all he's left with are panicked tears in his eyes. "Keiji." Kunimi lightly runs his finger around the freshly used rune. He puts his other hand in Bokuto's hair before he asks again. "What happened?"

"This is what Tsukishima was trying to warn us about." Akaashi looks a little guilty.

The hand on Akaashi's arm moves to his cheek. He rubs his thumb across his cheekbone. He speaks as softly as possible, mostly because he feels a bit numb at the moment. "You didn't answer my question."

He feels Akaashi clench and unclench his jaw, swallow thickly. The mage's hand covers Kunimi's as he looks back up to actually make eye contact. "When you perform dark magic, it takes a toll on your physical form. You know that." Akaashi's eyes slide closed as he breathes in, out. "But it gets worse if you stop using it. It's similar to, for lack of a better term, withdrawal."

"So it's a double-edged sword." Kunimi sits down next to Bokuto and stares back at the mess that is their bed. "One more ritual could kill you but if you don't do black magic it also kills you." Kunimi sighs and rubs the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Can you do lower level spells to keep your withdrawal in check?"

Akaashi looks down again. "I wouldn't even know how."

Kunimi only feels like crying but he knows it's not going to solve anything. "Go back to sleep. There's no way we can leave after that."

"Send me back." The sudden demand comes from Bokuto. He's still on the floor, but he's looking up at his mage with a serious determination. "I need to talk to someone. Send me back."

Akaashi looks startled but listens to Bokuto nonetheless. He waves his hand and Bokuto is gone. Akaashi sits in front of Kunimi. "I think I can travel. The rune helped."

Kunimi blinks back a fresh wave of tears. His emotions are all over the place. He can't think of how to reply, so he just gets up and grabs his bag, muttering. "There's still blood on your lip."

Akaashi swallows harshly and wipes the blood off with the back of his hand. He sighs and hangs his head. "I'm sorry, Akira."

Kunimi turns to look at him once he's sure he won't cry. It's too early for this sort of emotional turmoil. "We should get going."

Akaashi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before standing up. "I'll change quickly." He takes his bag into the bathroom and is back out dressed in only a few minutes. Kunimi is already at the door, staring at it with such an empty expression it hurts.

There are no words exchanged as they walk. Kunimi hasn't made a single sound since they left the inn. A few times, he catches Akaashi looking over at him, but he doesn't know what to say. It seems like Akaashi doesn't either. The mage just looks at the path ahead.

They skip the market, neither really having the energy to put on a polite face to do so. Kunimi knows they can still go a day or so on what they have anyway. They make it out of the town quickly, but Kunimi slows his pace once they reached the road.

The next town on the path is the one with the hot springs, where they had stayed with Suga. In the midst of the memories, Kunimi wonders if maybe a soak in the springs will help Akaashi to relax a bit. But with one glance at the bruises on the mage's arm he dismisses the thought. Hot water can't heal this.


	21. Courting Danger for Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't tell if you're insane or if you're falling for me." Akaashi chuckles into his neck.
> 
> Kunimi has to breathe out the the sudden need to tense up. His hold on Akaashi tightens but he's not sure if he notices or not. "Don't worry, you don't need to question my motives."
> 
> "Maybe we're both crazy." The mage pushes his smile into the crook of Kunimi's neck, squeezing Kunimi back.

They don't speak for most of the walk but they stay close. Kunimi makes sure to pause every hour to make Akaashi drink some water and rest. The mage never protests and let's Kunimi do as he pleases. They get a little past midday to take a longer rest, even if they are still hours away from the town.

There are quite a few rocks around large enough to rest on. They pick a mostly flat one and sit next to each other. The space between them feels so empty. 

"Are you upset with me?" 

It's the first thing Akaashi has said in hours, and the only thing past yes or no that he's said since they left. Kunimi moves to look at Akaashi but only makes it to the hands in his lap. He's not really sure if he's even sorted any of his emotions out even after the hours spent. 

"No. I'm just worried. Scared, actually."

He watches Akaashi run his forefinger over the blue of the runes that trailed up his wrist. The bruising there already looks better than it had that morning, but the sickly purple still made his stomach sink. "I won't die. These runes make that certain. But I will probably still get sick."

Kunimi actually turns to face him. "But what about after all this? How long is that withdrawal going to follow you?" Kunimi shakes his head and looks back down. "It's like I'm watching you die in slow motion."

Akaashi's hand presses palm down on the rock, almost close enough to touch. Almost like he wanted to but stopped himself. "It will get better when I can stop entirely. This will not last forever."

"You're in so much pain." Kunimi looks down at their hands. He extends his pinky enough to touch Akaashi's hand. "I know it won't last forever but this is taking so much from you."

Akaashi doesn't answer. He just links his pinky with Kunimi's in silent acknowledgement. It's not much, but it's something. The silence between them is less suffocating now and Kunimi makes sure Akaashi eats his whole meal before they leave. Akaashi is being less stubborn now but it still worries Kunimi.

Somehow, they make it to the next town just as the sky is fading from orange to deep blue, and they head straight for the inn they stayed in last time. They get their room quickly and set their stuff down. Kunimi lays down on the bed and closes his eyes. Akaashi shakes his shoulder and Kunimi looks up. "Let's go to the onsen. It'll help us relax."

Kunimi's initial reaction is to decline, but he can't really think of a reason he shouldn't go. So he follows Akaashi quietly to the bathing area and they strip down in silence. If nothing else, he could still appreciate looking at the beauty that was Akaashi Keiji in the nude. They grab a few towels before heading to the water. Akaashi sinks in first, sighing at the heat around him. Kunimi steps in after him but stays a bit away. Akaashi slides closer to him and takes his hand. 

"Please, Akira. I'm sorry."

He doesn't answer right away. He's trying to think, to process. He's not quite sure why he's pushing Akaashi away when all he really wants is to be held by him. He wonders if Akaashi can tell his hand is shaking.

Akaashi raises Kunimi's hand to his lips and lightly kisses his fingers. "I know this is scaring you. And I really am sorry for that. If I could change the effects, I would."

"I just wish I could help you." He whispers. He wants to be closer, to feel Akaashi solid and there against him. But he doesn't move, afraid to break the moment.

"You are." Akaashi pushes his hand over the rune on his chest. "I know it doesn't seem like much but just being here, you're helping. And I will keep telling you that until you believe it."

"Keiji..." Kunimi takes a breath before he comes closer, closer until his hand is pressed between then and he can see the candlelight reflected in Akaashi's eyes.

Akaashi smiles, knowing he's starting to get through to the younger man. He brushes a few strands of his hair back with his other hand. "Can I kiss you?"

Kunimi smiles with some sort of relief. "You don't have to ask."

Akaashi's eyes grow soft then leans in and kisses Kunimi with a light peck. "I'd rather not take anything about you for granted."

Kunimi just kisses him again, sucking lightly at his bottom lip before he pulls away. "I want you to kiss me."

Akaashi grins and holds Kunimi's head in his hands and kisses him fully. Kunimi's hands stay on Akaashi's arms and he deepens the kiss. Kunimi doesn't care if he sounds desperate because in all honesty he is. Desperate to have Akaashi with him and safe. Desperate to just be happy with him.

The younger man moves impossibly closer, straddling the mage's lap. The runes on Akaashi's skin provide a strange chill through the heat of the water, but it just makes Kunimi want more. He needs to know that Akaashi is okay. Akaashi seems to match Kunimi's haste. His hands grip on Kunimi's waist, holding him tight like if he let's go he'll lose him. There's a little voice in Kunimi's head going off that they're in public, that someone can walk in on them like Suga had what seems like ages ago. But Kunimi can't find himself caring.

Akaashi moves from Kunimi's lips to his jaw and downwards until he's sucking marks into the already blotched skin. Kunimi keeps his mouth in a thin line to try to muffle his moans. Akaashi lifts his head, making eye contact and Kunimi can see it. That Akaashi needs this as much as he does. Kunimi is suddenly overwhelmed, all of his fears and relief from the morning flood into him. He all but throws his arms around Akaashi and buries his face in the mage's neck just so he can take in the solid presence Akaashi has.

Akaashi stutters out a breath into Kunimi's ear. "Akira..?" It's timid, but laced with the familiar rough quality that makes heat pool in Kunimi's gut.

Kunimi hugs him for a few moments longer before he sits up and smiles so fondly at Akaashi. He lightly runs his fingers across Akaashi's cheeks and down his neck like he's trying to retain everything. When Kunimi kisses Akaashi's again it's soft, but it doesn't lose any of their passion. "You mean the world to me."

Akaashi's hand trails down Kunimi's side to rest in the dip of his back. The runes send a chill up his spine like the prick of rain on skin. He doesn't mind at all. 

"I am," Akaashi starts slowly, "almost afraid of just how much you mean to me."

"I know." Kunimi kisses him again, bringing back some of that intensity from before. "But you don't need to be."

Akaashi's hands begin to wander as the kiss deepens. His left hand teases along the length of Kunimi's cock until the younger whines into his mouth.

Kunimi suddenly hears noise from the locker rooms and pulls back from Akaashi. He doesn't see anyone yet but he knows it's only a matter of time. Akaashi tries to pull him back in but instead he slides off of Akaashi. He leans in to Akaashi's ear and whispers, "Not here. Let's get back to our room."

Akaashi slides a bit further away, the flush on his face a bit too bright to be from the heat alone. "Ah, just...give me a moment."

Kunimi chuckles in embarrassment but takes the time to calm himself too. About a minute later, Akaashi is handing Kunimi a towel and they are walking back to the lockers as a small group of men walk through. After a brief exchange of greetings they gather their things quickly and move just as fast back to their room.

The bed creaks as Kunimi and Akaashi fall onto it, already tangled up in one another. Kunimi feels dizzy, though he's not sure if it's because of all his blood draining south or if it's just the intoxicating swirl of Akaashi's aura.

They hadn't even bothered getting dressed again so their towels slip quickly off of them. Kunimi shudders at the loss and with how Akaashi's runes keep brushing him. Akaashi pulls the blankets over them quickly, making Kunimi relax into the new warmth. They hadn't bothered with the lights either. The dark of the room made everything seem more confined, like they didn't have a choice but to be in one another's space. Akaashi settles on top of Kunimi and slows down his movements. His lips move across Kunimi's skin, leaving light kisses on very mark that was made on his neck and chest.

The action pulls a moan from Kunimi's throat. It echoes in their small room, coming back to Kunimi and making him flush with belated embarrassment. The moan seems to encourage Akaashi but Kunimi pauses him before the mage could do much more. He pulls his face up to his and kisses him on his nose. "Are you feeling well enough for this?"

"The illness only comes in bouts. For now, I'm inclined to say I need this."

Kunimi's eyes go wide. "Oh, okay." Akaashi pushes forward, kissing him with heat again. "Okay." Kunimi wraps his arms around him and hangs on to Akaashi's whims.

Somehow, Kunimi got the feeling that Akaashi could be hemorrhaging from his eyeballs and still be pressed hard against him. Not that he's complaining. He's just as hard, and Akaashi is grinding their hips together so perfectly.

Kunimi really doesn't want to break the rhythm that Akaashi is building but he knows he has to. He needs more. "Keiji.." Kunimi's voice breaks off at a particularly hard thrust. "Keiji, lube."

Akaashi rolls to his feet, grabbing Kunimi's thighs and pulling him to the edge of the bed. He taps his hip a bit too hard to be an accident. "Turn over. I want you bent over the bed."

Kunimi sucks in a shaky breath before doing as he's told. He rolls over onto his stomach and grips the blankets. His skin is chill at the loss of contact but the anticipation is making his body warm. He hears the cap of the bottle open and Kunimi forces himself to relax.

Hands slide over his backside, gripping and pulling and it's hot, but it's not enough. Kunimi is about to ask for more, but Akaashi beats him to it by teasing his entrance. It takes Kunimi a full 10 seconds to realize that Akaashi's hands are still spreading him, and the wetness around his hole isn't lube.

A strangled moan escapes Kunimi's throat as Akaashi teases his tongue into him. This should be disgusting but Kunimi is only blinded by pleasure. Akaashi massages his ass with his hands as his tongue works a bit further into him.

"K-Keiji..!" The only answer is a hum Kunimi feels reverberate up his spine.

Kunimi's toes curl and he tries to find purchase on the hard wood floors but his feet keep slipping. Akaashi's hands force his thighs against the bed and keeps him still. Which also keeps him from moving his hips to get some relief to his erection.

He was sure he had felt desperation before, but Akaashi's tongue fucking him open without quite giving him what he needs is another plane of sweet torture. He wants it to stop. He wants to to go on forever. Really, he just wants to come.

He's about to voice his need until he feels a lubed finger join the tongue and all Kunimi can do is cry out. Kunimi would normally be embarrassed by how loud he's being but he can't focus on anything besides Akaashi. The feeling is mutual. That much is clear by the intensity of which Akaashi works him open. It's like the mage is trying to set every nerve alight. The second finger to enter easily finds Kunimi's prostate and rubs it in circles on each stroke.

Akaashi takes his tongue back and Kunimi whines at the loss but he's more than distracted by his fingers to really care. They are working him enough to leave him a mess especially when a third one finally meets the others. There are tears in Kunimi's eyes at the pleasure and he is trying his hardest just to keep himself breathing.

"Let go, Akira." Akaashi's breath scorches the small of his back with each word. "Can you come just like this?"

He probably can but he doesn't want to. He wants to last as long as Akaashi but the other man hits his prostate again and Kunimi loses it. He moans out harshly and comes untouched onto the blanket.

Akaashi lets him ride it out until he's half sobbing into the mattress. The mage pulls his fingers out slowly, more than mindful of the flinch Kunimi gives. He kisses the base of Kunimi's spine gently. "You are absolutely stunning, Akira."

Kunimi is panting and clutching to the blanket. Akaashi's hands move lightly across his lower back trying to ease him back down. Kunimi turns his head and looks at Akaashi's flushed cheeks and proud gaze, it makes Kunimi feel warm all over again.

The mage leans over him to kiss the side of his neck and murmur in his ear. His cock brushes between Kunimi's legs and just outside of his abused entrance. "You did so well. Can you handle a bit more?"

Honestly he feels so tired he could go to sleep but he's also excited. He rolls over so he's on his back and pulls Akaashi down by his shoulders and kisses him. "I can handle it."

That's all Akaashi needs to hear before he's easing his cock inside. It doesn't hurt, but it strikes tiny sparks of pleasure through Kunimi's overstimulated nerves. Kunimi whimpers and hangs on tighter at Akaashi. Akaashi moves slowly at first, not wanting to push him too far and Kunimi can feel his own pleasure build steadily. Akaashi doesn't let him cling for too long, preferring to stand up straight and push Kunimi's thighs to the side. He looks at Kunimi's body like it's a masterpiece and he wants to wreck it.

It makes Kunimi's body flush. Akaashi puts more speed and power behind his thrusts. He's just out of reach so Kunimi grips the sheets again to keep himself grounded. Akaashi splays a hand flat on Kunimi's stomach, uncaring that he's smearing the mess of Kunimi's cum over the skin. It should be gross, but the younger finds himself moaning at the sight. Kunimi wraps one of his legs around Akaashi's waist and forces him to go deeper. He's starting to get hard again and he needs Akaashi to use him more.

Akaashi's eyes fall to where they're connected and he watches with fascination how Kunimi takes all of him. "Hard again already?" Akaashi groans out. "You're goddamn perfect."

Kunimi looks away embarrassed, which Akaashi doesn't seem to appreciate as his thrusts get harder to get his attention back. Kunimi nearly sobs out his moan and quickly looks back at Akaashi. It takes him a few seconds before he can react. "You're the perfect one."

Akaashi pushes a finger to Kunimi's mouth, past his lips to press on his tongue until saliva drips down his chin. "I love making you so lewd like this."

Kunimi sucks on the finger without breaking eye contact with Akaashi. Akaashi's hips stutter for a brief moment before he moves faster. Kunimi moans around his fingers but doesn't let go of the finger.

"I could come just looking at you." Akaashi moans.

Kunimi takes Akaashi's hand in his and threads their fingers together. He can feel himself getting close again, still pretty overstimulated from his earlier orgasm. "Then come."

"Hah, Akira," Akaashi's hips slam into him even harder, deeper. "I'm- ahn!"

Akaashi leans over Kunimi as he comes into him. Kunimi shudders as he hangs on to Akaashi's hand the entire time.

Akaashi's free hand drops to stroke Kunimi quickly, breath ragged and hot in Kunimi's ear. "You make me feel so good, Akira. So good."

Kunimi whimpers and bucks into Akaashi's hand, focusing on the feeling. It doesn't take much more to bring him back over the edge. Kunimi spills into his hand as his back arches against Akaashi.

The moment right after, when Kunimi is coming down, is surreal. Akaashi's hands are tracing Kunimi's hips in gentle motions, lips on his neck equally soft. Kunimi wonders if this is the moment he should tell him. After the danger of this morning it puts everything into a new and much more real perspective. He knows he's not going to lose Akaashi but why wait to tell the man you love that you love him when you can do it everyday?

He wants to say it, it's on the tip of his tongue. But Akaashi pulls away and the moment is gone. The mage disappears to get a damp cloth and Kunimi carefully curls up on the bed. The words are still in his throat, buzzing to get out. Kunimi isn't going to lie, there's always a little part of him that's a bit of a coward. Only doing things when absolutely necessary. But being with Akaashi is starting to smooth out all those rough edges. 

Akaashi comes back and straightens him out enough to clean in off. He also brought a few snacks from their bags and shrugs at Kunimi's confused expression. 

"We never really ate."

"Oh, you're right." Another time then. When they get back to Fukurodani, for sure, if not sooner.

Kunimi settles himself against the pillows an under the covers, minding the food and come stains. Akaashi slips in beside him and sits close. They share their food almost like a picnic and Kunimi loves the simplicity of it. "We really are going to have to do some shopping tomorrow."

"I promise I'll wake up on time." Akaashi sighs with humor. Kunimi's glad to have that back. 

"I'll hold you to it." They finish the food and Kunimi leans against Akaashi's chest. "Who do think Bokuto-san needed to speak with?"

"I can't be sure." Akaashi drags his fingers lazily through Kunimi's messy hair, flattening the strands back into place. "But it's probably another demon."

"Whoever it is, he seemed mighty determined." Kunimi kisses at the bottom of Akaashi's jaw. "You have a wonderful familiar, Keiji."

Akaashi hums contently, rubbing up and down his lover's arm. "I do. He's always been wonderful."

Kunimi drags them down so they're lying against the pillows. "Well for now we can only trust him. Let's go to sleep for now."

Akaashi hums again, already tucking his chin into Kunimi's shoulder. "Thank you for sticking with me, all this time."

Kunimi curls into him and forces his heart to keep even in case Akaashi could feel him. "You don't need to thank me. Nothing that has happened has made me want to leave you."

"I can't tell if you're insane or if you're falling for me." Akaashi chuckles into his neck.

Kunimi has to breathe out the the sudden need to tense up. His hold on Akaashi tightens but he's not sure if he notices or not. "Don't worry, you don't need to question my motives."

"Maybe we're both crazy." The mage pushes his smile into the crook of Kunimi's neck, squeezing Kunimi back.

Kunimi chuckles and finally relaxes, letting his eyes close. "I think I'm okay with that." His voice fades out near the end of his sentence when his exhaustion catching up with him.

The sun hasn't even broken over the horizon when Kunimi is awoken by the sound of fluttering wings and Akaashi's subsequent groan. "Bokuto-san, it isn't time to be awake yet."

Kunimi slowly blinks the sleep out of his eyes and sees Bokuto picking at the blankets over Akaashi. He reaches out his hand to try and calm him. "Welcome back, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto titters something high pitched at him and hops out of his reach to continue nipping at the peekaboo strands of Akaashi's hair. "Why can't this wait? It's not even dawn." The mage mumbles.

Kunimi laughs and sits up against the pillows. Akaashi grumbles and tries to get comfortable in a new position. "You did promise you would wake up on time."

Akaashi sighs heavily. "I know." He sits up, blankets pooled around his waist, showing off the fresh scratch marks on his shoulders. If not for the crazy bed hair and grumpy expression, Akaashi would have looked like a dream.

Bokuto hops to his legs and continues to hoot at Akaashi. He seems a bit calmer but he still seems rushed. Kunimi interrupts before the owl can get too far. "Bokuto-san can you please change back into your human form to explain?"

Akaashi puts his hand on Bokuto's head. "Bokuto-san, Akira can't understand your owl noises." Bokuto finally stops completely and blinks a few times before hopping off the bed. He's back to human form in a shimmer of light. "Sorry, Kunimi-kun. I forget sometimes."

Kunimi smiles and waves it off. "It's alright, Bokuto-san." The familiar jumps back on the bed and sits next to Akaashi but faces both of them. "What were you saying?"

"I managed to get a meeting with Daishou." Bokuto is looking straight at his mage, unblinking.

Akaashi's eyes widen and goes a bit stiff. Kunimi look back and forth between them confused. "Who's Daishou?" And at the same time Akaashi finds his voice again. "Why do you want to meet with him?"

"He's a greater demon like me. Specifically, he's a basilisk." Bokuto looks intensely at his companions. "He's spent his eternity studying human dark magic. I think he can help Akaashi's withdrawal."

That grabs Kunimi's attention immediately. He sits up a bit straighter and is about to thank Bokuto until he sees the stern look on Akaashi's face. Akaashi spoke instead with an even voice. "You know I don't trust him, Bokuto-san. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's going to be almost a week until we get home. At this rate, you're going to burn yourself out." Bokuto looks down to his arm, where there are sickly purplish blotches Kunimi didn't notice before. "I'm worried. For both of us."

Akaashi looks annoyed but he knows his familiar is right. He shakes his head and relaxes his posture. "Okay. I'm sorry, you're right. Thank you for your help."

Kunimi bites his lip, torn between a nervous smile and a worried frown. "Is this a good idea..?"

He sighs and nods. "Yes, Bokuto-san is right. It's just, Daishou follows his own rules and is very manipulative. But he does have his good moments, I suppose." Akaashi turns his attention back to Bokuto. "Do you really think he'll help me?"

Bokuto levels Akaashi with a serious look. "I'm going to talk to him. I have my own influences, remember."

Akaashi smiles and nods. "Yes I do. I trust you, Bokuto-san. When are you meeting with him?"

"Tonight." Bokuto smiles a bit, and it makes Kunimi feel at least a little better.

Akaashi nods again before he lays back down. "Okay. Just tell me when to send you back." Akaashi turns over and throws an arm over Kunimi's waist. He buries his head in his pillow and tries to get as much sleep as he can before he has to wake up again.

Kunimi sighs but runs a hand through the mage's hair anyway. Bokuto looks tired too, though he seems to have no intention of settling down for a nap.

Bokuto gazes at the back of Akaashi's head and spaces out, as if he's planning something. Kunimi taps his fingers against Bokuto's hand and startles him. "Sorry but thank you, Bokuto-san. This isn't going to be dangerous for you, is it?"

He receives a lopsided, but bright, smile in return. "I'll be fine, Kunimi-kun. Don't forget that I'm a lot more dangerous than I look."

Kunimi chuckles. "How could I forget?" Kunimi leans back more comfortably against the pillows but doesn't try to go back asleep. "Don't take this the wrong way, but if something would happen to you would it harm Akaashi the same way the opposite would harm you?"

"Yes." The demon answers. He doesn't try to sugarcoat it, and Kunimi appreciates that.

Kunimi bites his lip as he tries to process that. He looks back down at Akaashi and notices how the man has fallen back asleep, his breathing finally evening out. "I hope this works out for you guys."

For a change, Bokuto is the one to reach out and pat Kunimi's head softly. "With you by our side, everything will be just fine."

Kunimi leans into the touch. He smiles but it has that touch of sadness that Bokuto doesn't like. "You two put a lot of faith in me. Don't forget I can't use magic."

"Hey," Bokuto screws up his mouth and pushes Kunimi's head down to the pillow. "Stop being so self depreciating and get some rest."

The stubborn side of Kunimi wants to sit back up just for spite but he knows Bokuto is right. He pushes himself closer to Akaashi and smiles when he immediately curls around him. Bokuto watches them fondly but doesn't say anything. Once Kunimi is comfortable he looks back at the familiar. "Are you going to sleep some too?"

"I'm going to go back when Akaashi wakes up, so I think I'll stay awake."

"Okay." Kunimi yawns before closing his eyes. He tries to speak but sleep is already getting a hold of him. "Can you wake us.."

He hears a small hum from Bokuto, an affirmative noise that quells his worry long enough to fall into a light slumber.

He wakes up some time later to the new day's sunlight pouring through their window and a hand on his shoulder. The first thing he recognizes is that the hand belongs to Bokuto and then soon after Akaashi stirring awake.

Akaashi mutters something close to 'godforsaken hours of the day' and untangles himself from Kunimi to stand up. He's still nude, but neither Akaashi nor Bokuto seem to care as Bokuto chatters idly while his mage digs for a clean outfit.

Kunimi still cares. He can't get himself to move out of the protection from the blankets. Bokuto notices quickly but doesn't make a show of it. He smiles apologetically at Kunimi before going to the bathroom to give him some privacy. Or at lease privacy with Akaashi.

Akaashi watches his familiar go with a curious face. But then he seems to understand and gives Kunimi a small smile. "Sorry. I'd forgotten for a moment that you're not used to him being around all the time."

Kunimi only laughs as the gets up to go through his bag. "Does that mean when I move in I'm going to have to get used to it?'

"Maybe not the naked part." The corners of Akaashi's lips twitch up wryly.

Kunimi laughs harder as his pulls on a pair of pants. Instead of responding, he finished dressing and then knocks on the bathroom door. Bokuto opens it quickly. "Thank you, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto flashes him a grin and stretches his arms above his head. "No problem, Kunimi-kun. Are we leaving now?"

"That would be best. But we need a few supplies first. We need to stop at a market." Kunimi throws his bag over his shoulder and they make their way out of the inn.

Bokuto talks the entire way to the market. He's being clingier than usual and Kunimi has to wonder if it's because he'd spent the last 16 hours in the nether.

Akaashi doesn't seem too bothered by his actions, most likely used to it by now. Kunimi accommodates just as quickly and even buys some snacks Bokuto was interested in. It takes them a bit longer to get everything they need but Kunimi doesn't really mind. He'd rather be well supplied for the trip than force them to move too quickly. Bokuto quiets down once they're back on the road, but he still walks close to his mage instead of flying. Akaashi brushes his knuckles against the back of Kunimi's hand with a smile that sends warmth through Kunimi's chest.

Kunimi thinks about holding Akaashi's hand but something tells him that he should leave the pair be. Instead he leads them down the right paths and forks in the roads. They're making a pretty good time considering their earlier delays.

Eventually Bokuto comes to a stop, tugging on Akaashi until he does as well. "You should rest, 'Kaashi. I can feel your heart racing."

Akaashi looks like he's about to protest until Kunimi starts laughing. Akaashi turns to him confused but doesn't get to ask his question because Kunimi is already speaking. "You should travel in your human form more often, Bokuto-san. You keep him honest."

Akaashi sputters and Bokuto laughs and claps Kunimi on the back, maybe a little too hard. "Your wish is my command, Kunimi-kun!"

Akaashi almost looks betrayed and it makes Kunimi laugh harder. "Come on Keiji. Let's go find a shady spot." They walk off the road and into the tree line and settle on the ground. Kunimi pulls out a few snacks and water which he offers silently to Akaashi.

Akaashi takes the water after a stern look from his familiar and takes a long sip. "This is close to where we met Suga-san, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Kunimi hands Bokuto one of his treats. "It's was really surprising, and a little dramatic to say the least."

Bokuto brightens up and tears into the snack. "I thought he didn't like me, but he was actually pretty nice."

Kunimi chuckles but waves it off. "Oh no, I think he was more surprised at your reaction. But I do have to say, I don't think we would have been as successful if we didn't meet him."

"I agree." Akaashi adds. "He was very helpful. He and his friends."

Kunimi smiles and nudges Akaashi's shoulder with his own. "Our friends, Keiji."

The smile Akaashi covers with another sip of water is precious. "Yes, I suppose they are."

There's a huge part of Kunimi that feels proud about that fact. That both him and Akaashi have been able to work through problems and their anxieties. He leans against Akaashi's side and hopes Akaashi can understand his feelings. Even with the hot weather, the warm magic that surrounds them isn't stifling. It just feels like home.

After Kunimi notices a slight shift in the daylight, Kunimi knows they've stayed there a bit too long. He packs up their things and helps Akaashi stand. "Are you feeling better?"

Akaashi pulls him in by the hands and kisses him sweetly before he starts walking again. "Yes. Thanks to Bokuto-san."

Bokuto beams at the compliment and bounces up after Akaashi. He's by his side in an instant and Kunimi just walks after them amused.

The rest of the day is much of the same. Kunimi wonders how much of the strain of travel is actually affecting Akaashi, though the mage seems to be fine and even in good spirits.

He remembers that when they were first going to Karasuno, Akaashi wasn't in the best shape to travel either. The dark magic seems to be having an awful effect but the mage is so damn stubborn it won't even matter. Maybe he just needs to convince Bokuto to travel with them as a human so Akaashi can't sweep his pain under the rug.

It probably won't be too hard. The demon thrives on positive attention, after all. But that's a conversation for later, once they've had a proper meal.

They get into the town just before sun fall, which is good timing to Kunimi. They head to the inn and after they settle into the room, they head back down to the main room for a late dinner. 

There's a large dining hall that is already in full swing for the evening meal, and Bokuto bounces excitedly. "I smell ham! I love ham."

Kunimi laughs fondly as they sit at a table and wait for their food to come. Akaashi is able to calm his familiar some even though he just peeks back up once the food hits the table. Akaashi just let's it go as Bokuto basically attacks his ham.

The good mood fades once they get to their room, though. Bokuto looks out the window with a weary smile. "It's time to send me back, Akaashi."

Akaashi sighs but he knows Bokuto is right. "Okay. But come back as soon as you can. Don't push your luck for my sake, okay?" 

Bokuto doesn't look pleased but he agrees anyway. Akaashi moves his hand and suddenly Bokuto is gone.

"How long will he be gone?" Kunimi asks after a long moment of staring at the empty space Bokuto left behind.

"Hopefully not too long. No longer than a few hours." Akaashi sits on the bed and put his head in his hands. "I know Bokuto-san can handle himself I just really don't trust Daishou."

Kunimi slides behind him and rubs his back. "If memory serves, basilisks can't be summoned by white magic, right?"

"No." Akaashi leans into the touch. "That being the case, just summoning him if I need to could help wane off any side effects."

"Do you think that's what Bokuto-san is asking him?" The younger man wraps his arms around Akaashi's neck and leaves a kiss on his nape.

"Maybe." Akaashi works an arm around Kunimi's waist and pulls him closer to his side. "That or of any remedies or solutions to the sickness. Or any black magic I could do to help."

Kunimi puts his palm over where the rune on Akaashi's chest lies just under his shirt. It's slightly colder than the rest of the skin, and it produces its own sort of steady flow of magic. "At this point, anything will help. I just want to get you home safe and sound..."

Akaashi puts his hand over Kunimi's and smiles. "I know." He lifts his hand and kisses it lightly. "I'll do whatever it takes to be safe and make a home with you."

They stay like that for a bit, leaning on one another until Akaashi starts leaning. "Maybe we should get some sleep."

Akaashi wants to wait for Bokuto to come back but his exhaustion is taking over his worry. "Okay." 

Akaashi doesn't sound pleased but Kunimi still helps him up and they get changed. They're both done fairly quickly and they make themselves comfortable in the bed. Akaashi is out like a light and it makes Kunimi smile. He's glad Akaashi is getting the rest he needs, even if he's worried. Kunimi is worried as well. He only knows a bit about demons, but what he does know scares him.

Kunimi pulls Akaashi close to him, mostly out of comfort for himself. He tries to make himself sleep too but it doesn't come as easily for him. He watches Akaashi's chest rise and fall, trying to find something to help him sleep. There's not much else for him to focus on but Akaashi. The mage somehow manages to look graceful even when unconscious. The window lets in a stream of white moonlight that makes a clear line across Akaashi's arm, making the runes glow an even prettier blue.

He let's sleep finally wash over him as he traces the runes on Akaashi's arms with his fingers. Akaashi moves closer against Kunimi right as he closes his eyes.

It's a good feeling to wake up pressed against someone else. Especially when that person is as attractive as Akaashi. But worry hits him the second he opens his eyes to find the room as empty as it had been the night before, no owl demon in sight.

Akaashi is still asleep in his arms, asleep and breathing. It only makes Kunimi feel fractionally better but he still can't shake the pit forming in his stomach. Kunimi shakes Akaashi's shoulders until he finally wakes up.

"Akira? What's wrong?"

"Bokuto-san." Kunimi sits up but luckily for Akaashi, he let's the mage stay against the bed. "Bokuto-san isn't back yet."

Akaashi stays quiet, and the silence is ringing in Kunimi's ears.


	22. Reaching Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's only a few more days." Akaashi reasons, but he rubs Bokuto's arms comfortingly.
> 
> Kunimi walks in the bathroom with a scowl. He's not mad at Akaashi but he just thought that Daishou's help would last longer. "A few more days of you coughing up blood and almost dying. Great."
> 
> Akaashi looks at him, green eyes weary and tired. "Akira, please, not now."

Kunimi turns around to look at Akaashi. The mage is still awake which just makes Kunimi feel more unsettled. "Keiji?"

"He won't come to me." The mage whispers.

Kunimi runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. He draws his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them. "Maybe he's not done with Daishou."

"I don't know, but I can feel him refusing my pull and..." The mage puts his hand over the center of his chest. "It hurts."

Kunimi lays back down on the bed and pulls Akaashi into his chest. "Hurts how? Like emotionally or like Bokuto-san is in pain?"

"Both, I think. It's hard to tell when he's so far away." Akaashi is looking at his hands as if they hold answers for him.

Kunimi takes Akaashi's hands in his own and laces their fingers together. "He'll be okay. He was pretty sure of it."

"Bokuto-san never goes half heartedly into things." Akaashi agrees. He smooths his thumb over Kunimi's wrist. "I suppose that's its own sort of comfort."

Kunimi looks out the window, finally noticing the sun is just starting to rise. "Sorry I woke you. We don't need to leave for another hour or so. We can wait for Bokuto-san."

"It's fine." Akaashi moves out of Kunimi's embrace and moves towards the washroom. "I won't be able to go back to sleep anyway."

Kunimi watches him walk away feeling a bit guilty. Kunimi sighs and lays back against the bed, rubbing his face with his hands. He listens to the activity in the other room and just tries not to let his mind wander to the worse case scenario.

There's a little bit of gagging from the washroom, but it doesn't scare him like it did the day before.

Kunimi hates feeling useless so he gets up and gets dressed. He's nearly done when Akaashi walks back out and the mage stops when he sees him dressed. "Sorry. I couldn't sit still."

"It's fine. We should get moving anyway." Akaashi gives a weary smile.

"Are you sure?" Kunimi sits back on the bed as Akaashi makes his way to his bag. "We still have time."

The mage starts pulling off his shirt, tossing a glance over to Kunimi. "Is there much else to do?"

That stops Kunimi short but he just shakes his head. When he realizes Akaashi isn't looking at him he speaks. "I suppose not." It feels strange, that Akaashi is actually the one trying to rush them out instead of himself. There's still a heavy air around them that Kunimi thinks isn't going to go away until Bokuto comes back.

Still, Akaashi takes his hand as they leave, walking at a slow pace. As early as it is, it's very quiet. The world has yet to wake but for a few larks flying overhead. Any other morning, Kunimi thinks, this would be perfect. Just himself and Akaashi, enjoying the sunrise. Kunimi let's him be, taking the speed he needs. They walk in silence until Akaashi coughs briefly, reminding Kunimi of the earlier sounds coming from the bathroom. "It seems that you're feeling better this morning, all this considered."

Akaashi tries to wipe the back of his hand on his pants without Kunimi seeing, but the effort is futile. "I'm okay for the time being."

Kunimi frowns and presses himself a little bit closer to Akaashi. "Well let's hope the time being lasts a while." Kunimi squeezes his and tries to offer him the most sincere smile he can at the moment. "We aren't traveling with Bokuto-san so try not to be so stubborn, okay?"

The mage's eyes slip closed with a sigh, but he's still smiling. He draws Kunimi closer, enough so that he can bring an arm around his waist. "I will do my best to resist my nature."

"Thank you." Kunimi laughs but at least it sounds real. The air feels a bit less tense, which Kunimi appreciates.

They walk at a slower pace than usual. It's not bad, but Kunimi notices Akaashi touching the center of his chest every once in awhile. The mage is worried about his familiar. That's been made more than apparent. It doesn't really bother Kunimi until his lover stops short in the middle of the path, dropping to his knees and nearly bringing Kunimi down with him.

Kunimi drops next to him and pulls Akaashi's bag off his back. Akaashi's face is scrunched up in pain. His breath is coming up short and Kunimi is trying his best to stay calm. It's not working very well. 

"Keiji!" He calls out louder than he meant to but he doesn't care.

Akaashi's other hand shoots out to keep Kunimi at a distance as he barks out. "Akira, back away! Please!"

Kunimi falls on his ass an arm’s length away from the mage. "Keiji! What's happening?"

There's no chance to answer as the magic around Akaashi flares and the space in front of him wavers like the air itself is cracking. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stops. Kunimi blinks and the empty space becomes two figures. One, undeniably, is Bokuto. The other is unfamiliar but Kunimi could place a good guess on who it is. The slitted pupils give him away.

Kunimi immediately crawls back to Akaashi and wraps an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Bokuto looks like he's in a lot of pain too as he tries to get closer to Akaashi. Kunimi stares up at Daishou putting in as much anger into the look as he can.

The demon isn't even looking at him, though. He's taking in the scenery like this is a normal walk in the park for him. Bokuto manages a grin at Akaashi, even though he's partially in his demonic form and it looks like he's missing the skin of his sternum. 

"Hey, 'Kaashi. I got 'im."

They both look like they're nearing unconsciousness but Akaashi reaches his hand out to Bokuto. His fingertips brush over Bokuto's injury and they start glowing a faint green color. It's then Kunimi realizes he's trying to heal his familiar even under all the stress and pain.

Bokuto laughs, raspy and quiet, and lets his mage work over his ripped skin. "I'm okay. Are you?"

Akaashi nods and pulls back his fingers once he knows Bokuto is actually alright. "Probably about the same as you. I was worried."

"How sweet." Daishou drawls. "Is this the human you've fought so hard for, Koutarou?"

Bokuto's eyes go hard before he groans quietly as he stands back up. He steps in front of Akaashi but still enough that Daishou could actually look at him. "Yes, he is."

The basilisk hums, studying Akaashi with his narrow eyes. "And the other?"

Kunimi doesn't like the way Daishou is looking at him, it feeling like a mix of something watching it's prey and like he's an experiment. And from how Akaashi moves to block him from the other demon, he's sure Akaashi doesn't either. 

Bokuto answers for the both of them, "He's a friend of ours. He's aiding in our travels."

Daishou regards them for a moment more before addressing Bokuto again. "Very well, Koutarou. I'll keep my end of the deal. I assume we should get your mage back health, shouldn't we?" Daishou steps forwards and crouches in front of Akaashi, holds out a hand. "Give me your hand, mage."

Akaashi glares at his hand longer than is probably necessary but he places his hand in the demon's. Kunimi watches nervously as Daishou closes his eyes. The only reason why he's not freaking out is because Bokuto seems relieved. There's a faint glow that starts between Daishou's hand and travels up Akaashi's arm, ending at his chest. It's similar to the healing magic Akaashi had used just minutes earlier, but this flows like venom, thick and coiling. But Akaashi's breath becomes less labored and his frame stops shaking.

The glow stays at his chest for about a minute before it recedes back to Daishou. One look at Akaashi and Kunimi can already see the color come back to him, even his posture is better. The change wasn't as subtle as Kunimi would have liked and it only makes him realize how far Akaashi had gone. Daishou let's go of his hand and stands back up, brushing some dirt off his pants. 

"There."

Bokuto, for one, looks relieved. "Akaashi, let's get to the closest town. Daishou's going to help out."

Kunimi helps Akaashi up as a habit more than anything. He picks up the bags and hands Akaashi's over. After a silent thank you Akaashi turns to his familiar. "Help us out how?"

"Just a few black magic supplementing, to stave off the withdrawal. At least until we get home." Bokuto mumbles quietly. He's still looking Akaashi over as if there's some hidden illness.

Akaashi gives a sparing glance to Daishou before nodding. "Alright, thank you." He leads Kunimi forward with his hand on the small of his back, passing the other two. "Let's go on then."

The walk is unsettlingly quiet. Kunimi keeps sneaking glances at Daishou, trying to stay diligent though the demon doesn't seem to be interested in much but the few animals they see. It feels strange, not holding Akaashi's hand while they walk. Akaashi's fingers tap his elbow and it surprises him, pulling his attention back to the mage. "I don't think we need to worry about Daishou just yet. You can relax."

"No promises." Kunimi mutters back. Though Daishou seems benevolent so far, Kunimi doesn't trust the way the basilisk looks at everything like a puzzle he needs to solve.

With Akaashi being healed they don't have to take as many breaks as they used to. Thanks to that and their early start for the day, they reach the town as the sun is setting. When they get to the inn, it's in full swing. Multiple workers and travelers are wondering about or eating their meals. Luckily enough they were able to get two rooms and the head upstairs to them.

Bokuto volunteers to share a room with Daishou, to which the other demon makes a face, but doesn't argue. Kunimi isn't sure how he feels about that, but Akaashi doesn't protest either. They agree to meet back downstairs for dinner after they've settled their things. Akaashi and Kunimi get into their room they drop their bags and Kunimi hugs Akaashi. The mage is a bit surprised but he immediately reciprocates. Kunimi pushes his face into Akaashi's neck. "So you're really okay right? He healed you?"

Akaashi rubs Kunimi's back in gentle, even motions. "He did. His magic is strange, but it's not unlike Bokuto-san's. I think I'm alright."

Kunimi releases a sigh of relief and his hold goes a bit softer. "I'm glad." Kunimi backs up enough to kiss him lightly. "I hated watching you go through that."

Akaashi leans their foreheads together, lets his hands fall to Kunimi's hips. "Just a while longer and this will all be behind us."

"I know." Kunimi rubs his hands up and down Akaashi's arms. "I'm looking forward to that the most. Just being with you, living with you."

The mage brings him close to peck his lips once, twice, a third time. He's smiling more than he has all day and it makes Kunimi feel so much better. "You will get sick of me soon enough."

"I doubt that." Kunimi laughs and pecks Akaashi's nose. "Now let's go get some food." Kunimi takes him by the hand and leads them out of the room.

Bokuto is waiting excitedly, as he usually does when it comes to food, but Daishou seems more interested in watching the people around them like animals at a zoo.

They join them at the table. Kunimi is still a bit cautious of Daishou but since Bokuto seems to have calmed down, Kunimi thinks he probably should too. Bokuto waves down a waiter and asks for their food. Bokuto looks so proud of himself that Kunimi can't help but smile. Once they're served the atmosphere gets lighter. Kunimi supposes that there might be some merit to that old saying about sharing a meal with someone. Daishou is actually quite funny to watch when he starts picking at his food. 

"What is this..?" He holds up a slice of roasted duck, somewhere between curious and disgusted.

"It's a duck!" Bokuto nearly shouts with his mouth full of food. One quick look from Akaashi quiets him and he waits to talk again until he's swallowed his food. "Well, not really a duck, but duck. It's human food. We don't need it like they do but it tastes really good!"

The basilisk makes a face but slowly follows Bokuto's example and puts it in his mouth. Kunimi is a little perturbed by the way Daishou swallows it whole, but Bokuto just seems thrilled that he tried it at all. 

"Denatured flesh covered in high sodium herbs. Is this a necessity for humans?"

Akaashi snorts at the choice of words. Daishou's eyes quickly land on him but Bokuto is already breaking the new tension. "Yeah, well yes but not only this. Other meats, plants, and vegetables. But water is the most important." Daishou looks at Akaashi as if he wants him to confirm what Bokuto said. 

The mage nods in return and mumbles, "The high sodium herbs makes it taste better."

"Interesting." Daishou looks over the food again like he's cataloguing everything into his mind, but Akaashi's voice has his sharp eyes darting back up.

"Daishou-san, how long has it been since you've been in our realm?"

"Probably longer than you're comfortable knowing." Akaashi only gives him an unimpressed look. "Fine, about a century I suppose. But don't worry, my knowledge of black magic is still accurate." Kunimi is about to point out that Daishou didn't even know what roasted duck was until Daishou mutters something else. "I've never actually spent time socializing with humans before, though.”

It makes Kunimi feel a bit guilty. He never really considered it before, probably just because of how friendly Bokuto is. He speaks before he realizes. "If you have any questions, you can ask."

Those slotted eyes are on him before he can breathe, and they stop his heart mid beat. But then Daishou nods carefully, politely. "That is appreciated...I don't believe I caught your name, human."

Kunimi jumps a little in surprise. Bokuto never did say who he was. "My name is Kunimi Akira. It's, uh, nice to meet you."

Akaashi puts a hand on his knee to steady him, and it helps. But Kunimi doesn't truly feel settled until Daishou looks away again. Kunimi's hand finds his under the table then laces their fingers. Daishou's too focused on Bokuto showing how to eat 'properly' to notice them which makes Kunimi feel better. He's not sure if Akaashi feels the same way but part of Kunimi doesn't want Daishou to know about their relationship.

Bokuto is trying to explain the importance of utensils when Daishou pushes away his still full plate. "This is too much work. I don't like it."

Kunimi laughs behind his hand but doesn't stop when Daishou gives him a sharp glare. "You know, if you try to actually eat it you could enjoy it."

"I don't like chewing it. It ruins the texture and turns it gelatinous." Daishou huffs rather humorously.

Kunimi laughs harder, even Akaashi cracks his own smile. "But if you just swallow it you won't be able to taste any of it."

Bokuto opens his mouth to show his partially chewed piece of duck, leaning far too close to Daishou. "Like this! It's good!"

Daishou immediately recoils and face turns a hilarious mixture of disgust and shock. It keeps Kunimi laughing but Akaashi huffs and turns his attention to Bokuto. 

"Bokuto-san, please don't show him your mouth full of food. It's not polite or sanitary."

The familiar squawks something like "I'm helping!" but his mage just rolls his eyes.

Soon though, the dining hall crowd thins out, patrons dispersing to their respective rooms. Akaashi thinks it's about time they did so as well and says as much. Bokuto seems to have taken the role of 'helping' Daishou to heart and starts explaining some of the things humans do at night as he leads him back to their room. Akaashi's look turns fond but he shakes his head all the same. His hand comes to rest on the small of Kunimi's back naturally. They give their final good nights and go into their rooms.

Kunimi flops back on the bed after he changes into night clothes. "That was strangely exhausting."

Akaashi smiles as he lays next to him. Kunimi's shirt bunched up when he landed and Akaashi makes small patterns on the showing skin. "Well you were on high alert for almost the whole day."

"You can't blame me." Kunimi yawns. "Between you and Bokuto-san, I had a lot to be worried about."

Akaashi pulls the blankets over them and settles himself around Kunimi's frame. Akaashi's fingers now running through his hair only make him more tired. "I suppose I can't. But I think for now you can relax."

"And you're sure you're alright?" Kunimi tucks himself closer to the mage's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Akaashi wraps his arms tightly around Kunimi. His heartbeat is steady enough which Kunimi takes as a good sign. "I'm alright. I truly feel a lot better."

Kunimi feels his eyes pulling closed. Sleep calls to him from the warmth of the bed and Akaashi's body heat, and he wants to give in. "Promise to tell me if you feel worse again."

Akaashi kisses the top of Kunimi's head and pulls the blankets a little higher on them. "I promise."

It's the last thing Kunimi really remembers besides feeling his lips curl up in a smile and muttering. "Thank you."

He wakes up the next morning with Akaashi still tucked close to him. The mage is still sound asleep and by how bring the room is, Kunimi knows the sun has risen.

So much for their early start yesterday, it looks like the day will be running on a later schedule. Though, looking at Akaashi, Kunimi doesn't really mind. The mage is sound asleep, dark curls messy around his face and lips parted just slightly.

Kunimi releases himself from his hold gets out of bed. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes before going to the bathroom. When he walks back out he goes to his bag and checks on the plants. Luckily enough they both still look fine, if only slightly wilted.

He waters them each just a bit from his water pouch and decides to get dressed before waking Akaashi. There's no need to make him get up earlier than needed.

Once he's dressed he goes back to the bed and sits next to Akaashi. The mage must have felt the movement because he wraps his arms around Kunimi's waist and rests his head on his lap. Kunimi laughs quietly to himself and plays with Akaashi's hair.

The bruises around the mage's arms are beginning to fade out, what was dark purple has turned to a sickly yellow. They didn't look as painful and irritated anymore, and that's something.

Kunimi shakes Akaashi's shoulder which only makes the mage cling tighter. Kunimi laughs and shakes him harder. "Keiji, the sun is up."

"I am not." He promptly pulls the blankets over his head like an overgrown child.

Kunimi laughs harder and tries to move the blankets but Akaashi is holding on surprisingly strong. 

"Keiji!" Akaashi ends up letting go but that doesn't mean he's getting up, he just turns over so his back is facing Kunimi. "Come on Keiji. We need to leave soon."

"Make me." There's humor in his voice, just a touch, but it's enough to let Kunimi know Akaashi is awake enough to be sassy.

"Okay." Kunimi completely throws off the blankets and starts pushing Akaashi's back. Akaashi lets out a surprised shout as he tries to find a grip on the sheets. It's not working too well because before he knows it he's on the very edge of the bed, twisted back around to hang on Kunimi's hands so he won't fall off. "You ready to give up?"

"Okay, yes." Akaashi gets up with a slight pout. He sits on the edge of the bed and shakes out his hair. "I was hoping for cute morning kisses, but that wasn't very cute at all."

Kunimi snorts and slides to the edge of the bed next to Akaashi. He runs a hand through Akaashi's hair and smirks when the other looks at him. He gives a quick peck to his nose and leans back against the bed. "But then it wouldn't have been as much fun."

"Brat." Akaashi snaps before pinning him down and kissing him properly.

Kunimi kisses him back with a smile. Kunimi moves his hands to Akaashi's neck to keep him there as the mage adjusts himself against Kunimi. Their kiss becomes relaxed until there's a knock at their door. 

"'Kaashi! Can we come in?"

Kunimi laughs at the same time Akaashi sighs and they both sit up straight as Akaashi answers his familiar's call. "Yes, you may."

Akaashi moves to his bag as Bokuto and Daishou enter the room. Bokuto looks excited as normal while Daishou is taking in the room. Bokuto flops down next to Kunimi. "You guys excited to go?"

His mage still looks a bit annoyed at being barged in on, but Kunimi has come to accept that that's just Akaashi's default expression. 

"As excited as I can be, I suppose." Akaashi answers dryly.

Bokuto doesn't seem to be phased by the tone but Daishou catches it, if the shift in his brow says anything. Bokuto sits up and rests his chin on Kunimi's shoulder. "But come on Akaashi! We're only a few more days away from home."

"A few more days of feeling like shit and worrying Akira? Lovely." Akaashi gives him a flat look, but he doesn't sound as grumpy as he usually does in the morning. Bokuto slouches against Kunimi as his pout starts to form. 

"Come on, Keiji." Kunimi speaks softly. "You said you were feeling better and I'm looking forward to getting back."

"Sorry." He says softly. "I'm just...I'm sorry, Bokuto-san, Akira."

Bokuto immediately brightens and speaks loudly next to Kunimi's ear. "It's okay!" Kunimi flinches and Bokuto gives him an apologetic smile. Kunimi laughs and looks back to Akaashi. "It's alright, Keiji."

It's not until they're walking out of the inn that Daishou actually speaks, directed at Akaashi. "Did you just apologize for speaking truthfully?"

Akaashi and Kunimi share a look before he speaks. "No. I apologized because my words upset them."

Daishou looks over them. His eyes are not as critical as they were before, now just curious. "I see."

Bokuto tries light conversations starters, just to try to get Daishou into normal conversations. It doesn't work too well, though. Daishou doesn't seem to want to actually talk about anything other than his random questions while he surveys the road. It puts a damper on Bokuto's mood, but not enough to keep him from falling back and playfully knocking shoulders with Kunimi. "We're going to be home in a few days. Are you excited?"

"I am." Kunimi smiles and bumps his shoulders back together. "I'm still a bit worried about the king, but I'm just trying to focus on afterwards. Us living together."

"Everything will work out." Bokuto smiles down at him. "At least that's what I'm sticking to."

"I know. I'm trying to stick to that too." Kunimi smiles back at Bokuto and he hopes it looks sincere. "Only a few more days and then we can get this over with."

Bokuto pats him on the head with a blinding grin. "I like the sound of that!"

Even if it was a short conversation, talking with Bokuto makes Kunimi feel better. He looks over to Akaashi and sees there's still a frown on his face. Kunimi lightly touches Akaashi's arm and smiles at him. Akaashi looks down at where their skin brushes, green eyes darting back up quickly. "Akira, I feel strange."

Kunimi makes him stop walking causing the other two to stutter to a stop. Kunimi gives him a quick over trying to find any signs. He puts his palm to Akaashi's forehead. "What do you mean strange?"

The mage smiles faintly and takes Kunimi's hand from his head and kisses the palm. "I mean I feel good. Better than I think I should feel." Kunimi is about to respond when Daishou hums from where he's stopped in front of them. 

"That would be because I used black magic to heal you yesterday. It's coursing through your system and reducing symptoms of withdrawal."

Kunimi looks at Daishou surprised until he actually stops to think about it. Daishou's magic didn't have the same feeling as Akaashi's healing magic, so how could he expect it to be the same. He bites his lip. 

"Not to be rude, but isn't that a bit counterproductive? What's going to happen when you leave? Or if it wears off?"

"Then he will have to either continue practicing the dark arts, or he will need to fight the withdrawal on his own." Daishou starts walking again as if he knows where they're going. "He won't die, if that's what you're worried about. He might feel like it though."

Kunimi stares at Daishou's back as some of his nerves start to kick in. He feels Akaashi's hand squeeze his own and that snaps him out of his head. 

"I'm okay." Kunimi shakes his head and looks at Akaashi. "Are you?"

"More than you think." Another squeeze to his hand and then they're moving again.

There's a bit of a lighter mood as they travel. Kunimi decides to stay closer to Akaashi mostly because he can and only partially to keep an eye on him. They take their normal breaks and it's not too long before the next town comes into view.

Daishou is rather fascinated by the small town and its cozy atmosphere, and asks Bokuto menial questions about farming when they pass a rice paddy. For some reason Kunimi had thought that this mysterious Daishou would know more about their world. He's almost glad of his lack of knowledge. It makes him more approachable, less intimidating. He knows he shouldn't take it to heart. It's obvious how dangerous the demon is.

But really, it's hard to be scared of someone that keeps turning the faucet of their rented room on and off out of pure wonderment. Bokuto is happy to sit next to him and explain why humans decided to invent plumbing, so Kunimi takes the moment to trace the runes up Akaashi's wrists. The bruises were barely visible now, just a splotch of discoloration on porcelain skin.

Akaashi watches Kunimi's fingers with a content smile. "What are you thinking about, Akira?"

"You." Kunimi says. And it's not a lie, really. Everything he's thinking about revolves around Akaashi. Akaashi takes one of Kunimi's hands and mimics his original actions across his wrist. 

"Good things, I hope."

"I'm just thinking about how to help you when it's time to detox you."

Akaashi's hands pause. "I suppose you don't want to hear that just being by my side helps. No matter how true it is."

Kunimi smiles and shakes his head. "I want to do more than that. So you have to promise to be honest with me when you're hurting. No more stubbornness."

"I know that I worry you and I'm sorry for that, I really am." Akaashi's eyes take great interest in Kunimi's fingers as he turns them in his hands. "But sometimes I think that if I tell you, it'll only scare you. To me that's worse than worrying. You know, ignorance is bliss." Akaashi tries to finish the sentence with a smirk but it falls flat.

Kunimi moves his hands up to cup Akaashi's cheek, to stroke his thumbs along his jawline. The tension Kunimi finds there makes him sigh. "Keiji, no matter how you're feeling, I want to know about it. Even if it does scare me, I'm not going anywhere. I'm with you."

Akaashi's eyes dart to the bathroom before he leans in and kisses him lightly. He rests his forward against Kunimi's and smiles. 

"That's awfully big talk for someone who's only known me for a few weeks."

Blood rushes to Kunimi's cheeks as he remembers the conversation he overheard. How Akaashi is in love with him. How he's probably in love with Akaashi. It's a little ridiculous that neither of them have said it. But then he remembers standing outside of a bathroom door, hearing Akaashi's fear that he might leave just like Iwaizumi did. 

"You're the one that wanted me to move in with you."

Akaashi snorts and kisses him again. "You're right, I do." He holds Kunimi's hands and moves them down to his lap. "Would you like to get some food? We could leave those two be for a while."

Kunimi looks up to the open bathroom door, where Bokuto is trying to force Daishou out of his shirt, loudly insisting that he try taking a bath because it's relaxing. Daishou is struggling to squirm free of the other demon's hold to no avail. The thought to help him comes to mind, but Kunimi dismisses it. Being alone with Akaashi sounds much better. 

"Lead the way."

Akaashi smiles and takes Kunimi by the hand. He sneaks them out of the room with nothing more than his money. Once they leave the inn they wonder a few streets trying to find a good place. Akaashi notices they're a bit lost and he scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"To be honest, I don't remember much of this town."

Kunimi makes a face and scans the area. "I don't think there's even much to it. We might have better luck finding a food stand in the market."

Akaashi kisses the wrinkles off Kunimi's forehead. "Then let's check that out." Akaashi walks them back towards the center of town and to the market. Like Kunimi said, there isn't much to it maybe a dozen shops if they’re being generous. Most of them are closing up but there are a few stalls still serving out food. "Anything catching your eye, Akira?"

There's not much, but Kunimi picks the closest open stall because he's pretty sure he'll settle for anything about now.

Akaashi pays for the food before Kunimi could stop him. It's just a few sandwiches but they smell pretty good and it makes Kunimi realizes how hungry he is.

"Would you like to head back to the inn now?" Akaashi asks as he hands Kunimi is food.

Kunimi thinks back to the demons sharing the room. No matter how much he enjoys Bokuto's company, he would rather be alone with Akaashi for a bit longer. "I would rather stay out with you, but I don't think there is a place for that."

Akaashi looks around and decides to lead them back towards the edge of the town, where a river lined the side of the road and the sun was just barely visible over the trees. "Is this place private enough for you?"

Kunimi smiles to himself before nodding. "This is perfect." 

They sit on the grass close to the river to eat. Kunimi leans against Akaashi as he takes the first bite of his sandwich. The mage seems to sink into him, more interested in Kunimi's presence than his food.

Kunimi pushes Akaashi's sandwich up to his lips. "I don't care how much better you're feeling. You still need to eat."

Some of the oily sauce smears onto Akaashi's face and the deadpan look he gives sends Kunimi almost spitting out his food in laughter.

Akaashi wipes off the sauce with a small smile that brings Kunimi's mood even higher. The good mood stays the whole time they're eating. Kunimi doesn't want to think about how in only a few days everything is going to come into one stressful moment. He would much rather think about how he could keep having these nice moments with Akaashi.

It gets dark rather quickly, bringing on the chill of nightfall and an unexpected biting wind. Akaashi stands up and offers a hand. "We should go back. You're not wearing a proper jacket to stay out."

Kunimi takes his hand and moves closer to him as they start walking back. "You aren't either."

"I don't get cold easily." Akaashi smiles.

Kunimi smirks and wraps both his arms around Akaashi's middle. He tries not the shiver when a burst of wind comes through. Luckily though they are almost back into the town. "Then keep me warm."

Even though Akaashi's runes are cold, his body is warm and he wraps an arm around Kunimi's shoulders. "Of course. What kind of man would let his lover freeze?"

Being called Akaashi's lover sets a different kind of warmth in his chest. They walk quickly to the inn and make it back just before some rains comes through. Kunimi feels the warmth instantly come back through his fingers as they enter their room.

Bokuto has apparently been successful at convincing Daishou to take a bath, because all but the basilisk's eyes are submerged in the steaming water.

Bokuto was sitting on the counter, proud of his accomplishment until he heard them come back. He hops off and walks back into the bedroom. "Did you bring back any leftovers?"

Kunimi rubs the back of his head awkwardly, but Akaashi holds out a bag to his familiar. "I thought you might want something."

Bokuto claps excitedly and snatched the bag out of Akaashi's hand. Bokuto pulls out a little tub of what looks like pickles. His face brightens more when he pulls off the lid and starts eating. "Thanks 'Kaashi!"

Kunimi makes a face. "Have you been carrying a jar of pickles this whole time?"

Akaashi looks embarrassed but he just shakes it off. "It wasn't that much and I know he likes them."

Kunimi touches the back of Akaashi's hand, a subtle gesture of affection. "That's sweet, Keiji."

"Yeah, yeah." He tries to brush it off like it's nothing but Kunimi can still see the embarrassed blush on his ear. Akaashi makes his way to his bag while Kunimi laughs behind his hand. "Come on we should get ready for bed."

"Do you still feel okay?" Kunimi asks as he pulls a shirt from his own bag.

"Yes." Akaashi takes out the clothes he needs before he starts taking off his shirt. "A little less than earlier today, but something that feels normal. Definitely better than okay, though."

"Koutarou has implored me to assist you until your final summoning, but don't push your limits and make more work for me." The remark comes from Daishou, who has emerged from the bath and is being covered with a towel by Bokuto. The owl demon is chittering about how they're not supposed to be naked anymore because it "makes Kunimi-kun uncomfortable."

Daishou takes the towel with a bored look on his face and wraps it around his waist. "Oh I can't be naked but the mage can just strip in front of everyone?"

Kunimi looks over to find Akaashi already changing into his nightclothes, but the mage just rolls his eyes. "The difference is Akira likes my body."

Kunimi blushes and nearly drops the clothes in his hand. "Keiji!" He keeps his voice down but it doesn't really do much. Daishou shoots him an unimpressed look before going back into the bathroom and shuts the door. Kunimi hits Akaashi's arm with his shirt. "What was that?"

Akaashi looks away and finishes getting dressed. "I don't know what you mean."

Kunimi just rolls his eyes and shakes it off, pulling out the rest of his clothes to get dressed too. Bokuto excuses himself to the bathroom and Kunimi takes it as a cue to start changing. Oddly enough as soon as he's done the other two come back into the bedroom.

Daishou still looks a little put off, but Kunimi thinks that might just be his face. Bokuto doesn't seem bothered by it for the moment, and decides to drag Daishou off to their own room, bidding his mage and Kunimi a quick goodnight.

Kunimi waves at them as they leave. He changes as Akaashi finishes getting ready in the bathroom. Just as he's done getting dressed, he feels arms snake around his waist.

"Did I embarrass you?" Akaashi murmurs in his ear.

"No." Kunimi turns in his grip and wraps his arms around his back. He puts his head against his chest and enjoys the way Akaashi instantly kisses him on the top of his head. "I don't know, I'm just not used to Daishou."

"He's unsettling." The mage agrees and rubs circles on Kunimi's hips. "But I trust Bokuto-san's judgement."

"I do too. And he seems corporative." Kunimi steps back but Akaashi's hands don't let him go too far. "He doesn't bother me as much as I had thought. I'm just awkward around new people."

Akaashi guides him to the bed where he pulls the younger to sit on his lap. "It doesn't help that he positively oozes negative energy."

Kunimi chuckles at the words and lets himself sink against Akaashi's chest. "But he'll help." He tilts his head up and kisses under Akaashi's jaw. "At this point, that's all that matters."

The mage runs his fingers up and down Kunimi's chest lazily, dragging the fabric of his shirt over sensitive skin. 

"I do feel better because of him."

Kunimi curls in closer against Akaashi. "That makes me so relieved." Kunimi takes one of Akaashi's hands and runs his finger along the soft skin. His eyes travel along the runes and some of that relief fades away. "At least for now. I think that will change when we get back Fukurodani."

Long fingers curl around his own and are pulled up to Akaashi's lips. 

"Just trust me." He says, kissing Kunimi's palm sweetly. "Everything will work out. I will always come home to you."

"I will always trust you." Kunimi takes his hands back just to hold Akaashi's face. He turns enough to face the mage and kisses him with all the sincerity he can. He trusts Akaashi. He knows Akaashi will do everything in his power to make this work. But he doesn't trust the king. And he doesn't trust this situation.

"You're worrying too loud." Akaashi teases once they break apart.

"Sorry." Kunimi pushes them down until they are actually laying on the bed. He curls against Akaashi's side and tries to keep himself from overthinking anything.

It doesn't work; really, when has it? But Akaashi's fingers trace over his shoulder, up his neck, over his temple. He knows it's a conscious effort on Akaashi's part and he can't help but feel a little guilty. He's not the one who should need comforting.

He knows Akaashi is worried too but he's at least strong enough to not let it get to him. Or at least enough to not voice it. He's too afraid to ask Akaashi what he really thinks of everything. There's a nice layer of peacefulness that he doesn't want to break.

"Akira." Akaashi's voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he tilts his head to find the mage looking down at him. "What can I do to take your mind off of it?"

"I.. I don't know." Kunimi tucks his head into Akaashi's neck. He's not sure if he can handle his gaze right now.

It takes another moment or two for Akaashi to speak again, and when he does it's an obvious attempt to change the subject. "I think we should hang new curtains in the bedroom when we buy a bigger bed. What do you think?"

It jars Kunimi, the sudden change but he's grateful for it. He almost wants to laugh but he doesn't want Akaashi to take it wrong. "Something lighter, maybe? So the room feels bigger."

Akaashi pretends to think it over before sighing. "I don't actually know anything about interior design."

That makes Kunimi chuckle and he grips Akaashi a little tighter. "I don't know much either. Hopefully it ends up looking okay."

"It will be fine. Probably. Or we can just never let anyone see our terribly mismatched bedroom."

"That sounds perfect." Kunimi closes his eyes and he can already feel himself getting closer to sleep. Akaashi's hand starts moving in circles across his back and that is was finally pushes Kunimi to sleep.

He wakes to the sound of Akaashi coughing and sits up immediately. There's specks of blood on Akaashi's closed fist.

"Keiji." Kunimi helps him sit up and he rubs a hand across his shoulder blades. Akaashi looks like he's calmed down but he rushes back to the bathroom before Kunimi could get another word out. Kunimi follows him in and counts it as progress that Akaashi didn't shut the door.

The sound of his bloody vomit hitting the basin is half covered by Bokuto knocking on the door to the room. "Akaashi! Let us in!"

Kunimi runs back to open the door. He barely has the doorknob turned before Bokuto is shoving his way in and into the bathroom. Daishou is right on his heels but he seems in less of a hurry than the other demon.

"Give me your hand, mage." Daishou sighs as he approaches Akaashi, who is still bent over the sink.

Akaashi coughs a bit more but he's able to hold out his hand. Daishou takes it quickly and his magic starts to move up his arm. Kunimi can literally see the color come back to Akaashi's face and that may be the only relief he has here.

Akaashi stands up straight and takes a deep breath. "Thank you. Are you alright, Bokuto-san?"

It almost looks like Bokuto is going to yell at him but he deflates and leans against Akaashi's back. He buries his head in Akaashi's neck and circles his arms around him. 

"I'm fine but this isn't working, 'Kaashi."

"It's only a few more days." Akaashi reasons, but he rubs Bokuto's arms comfortingly.

Kunimi walks in the bathroom with a scowl. He's not mad at Akaashi but he just thought that Daishou's help would last longer. "A few more days of you coughing up blood and almost dying. Great."

Akaashi looks at him, green eyes weary and tired. "Akira, please, not now."

He doesn't want to hurt Akaashi but he's so damn frustrated. There's nothing he can do but watch Akaashi back and forth from being okay to dying and Akaashi definitely doesn't deserve the pain. Kunimi looks down to the floor, his frown worsening. 

"Fine, sorry."

Daishou is looking at him from the corner of his eye, but thankfully he doesn't say anything. It's silent as the mage rinses his mouth out and carefully dislodges Bokuto from around his waist. 

"We should leave. It's almost noon."

Akaashi walks past them out the bathroom and to his bag. Kunimi looks back to Bokuto and his heart drops at his frown. Kunimi reaches for his wrist and walks them back out the room. 

"Come on, Bokuto-san."

The familiar doesn't say anything, just leads the other demon from the room, leaving Kunimi alone with Akaashi once again.

They change in silence until Kunimi sees the plants in his bag. He sighs but he still can't get himself to look at Akaashi. "I thought you said you would say something when you weren't feeling well."

"I woke up with blood in my throat." Akaashi snaps back, maybe a little too sharply to be written off as his normal morning mood. "So excuse me if I didn't say something."

Kunimi bites his lip and tries to keep his chin from quivering. He shoves everything back in his bag with probably more force than needed. "Sorry."

The word makes Akaashi cringe. He throws his bag over his shoulder with a death grip on the strap. "I don't want to fight." He whispers, like he's just talking to the air.

"I don't want to either." Kunimi puts on his bag and walks to the door. He doesn't open in, only stares. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just.. mad."

He can feel Akaashi's eyes on his back, lighting heat on his shoulders like sunburn.

"I feel like you're-" Akaashi stops, pauses. Kunimi waits, but Akaashi doesn't say what he wanted. "Bokuto-san is probably waiting for us."

Akaashi tries to walk past him to the door but Kunimi puts his hand out, stopping him. Kunimi calms his voice to make it sound more curious than demanding. "You feel like I'm what?"

"Like you're pulling away from me." It's breathless, spoken like he's terrified.

"No, I didn't.." Kunimi sucks in a sharp breath and instantly throws his arms around him. He doesn't care about the awkward fit with the bags. "I'm sorry, really." He really has to force himself not to cry because he's feeling so frustrated. "It's just, you're going through so much and it's horrible watching you suffer and it doesn't seem like you're- I don't know." Kunimi slows down his speech enough to take a breath. He takes a step back but keeps his hands on Akaashi's arms. "My initial reaction is to run but I don't want to run from you. I'm just frustrated for you."

He doesn't realize he's shaking until Akaashi pushes his head down onto his shoulder. "I'm so scared of losing you." Akaashi whispers, a confession for only Kunimi to hear. "Having you with me is the only thing getting me through this."

Kunimi lets out a little hiccup that almost sounds like a laugh. "I think I should be the one scared of losing you."

"How could I possibly leave you?" Akaashi tries to sound playful, but it comes off a little too subdued. "I would need a better reason than death."

Kunimi actually laughs this time but he couldn't stop a few stray tears from running. Akaashi is wiping them off with his thumbs before Kunimi could even react. "We're a bit of a mess right now, huh?"

The mage cups his cheeks with a lopsided smile, looking at Kunimi like he hung the stars. "Yes, but I can't be too upset. It's all led me to you, after all."

Kunimi pushes forward and kisses Akaashi. They fall into each other just like every time before until they hear a loud bang against the door. They break apart surprised at Daishou's loud voice. "If you two don't come out of this room right now I'm going back to the nether."

Bokuto immediately rounds on him with "We have a deal, Suguru!" but Akaashi is already opening the door with an unamused expression. 

"Alright, let's go."

Akaashi makes sure to keep Kunimi's hand as they walk out of town. Kunimi feels a little better, even if Bokuto is eyeing them with a worried expression.

Daishou, besides his initial annoyance at being made to wait, seems perfectly content now that they're on the move again. The demon just looks around, occasionally stopping to observe the sky or curiously poke at trash on the roadside.

Kunimi chooses to ignore the basilisk demon in favor of Akaashi. They haven't spoken since they left the inn. Kunimi squeezes his hand but keeps his eyes to the road when he speaks. "I really am sorry for overreacting. We're okay, right?"

"We're okay." Akaashi squeezes his hand back. "I know you're worried, but we're going to get through this."

Kunimi finally glances at Akaashi and the small smile he sees makes him feel reassured. "Okay." Kunimi matches the smile and slightly leans into Akaashi's shoulder. "Only two more days and we'll be back in Fukurodani. Then we can get our lives back."

"Two more days." Akaashi sighs, but the little smile on his face still makes Kunimi feel light.

"You won't lose me, either." Kunimi takes a look back at Bokuto and notices his worry has been alleviated.

It sets a nice mood, for a while, but the clouds overhead are starting to turn a smokey gray. It's not bad until the first drop of rain hits Bokuto's nose and he recoils like it shocked him. 

"I hate rain." He whines with a grumpy pout.

Kunimi glances to the sky with a frown of his own. The rain starts out slow but Kunimi pushes the others into the tree line just before the rain comes down harder.

"Great, now we're going to get colds." Kunimi mutters mostly to himself.

"Akira, you should check on the plants." Akaashi suggests as he shakes out his hair like a disgruntled canine.

Kunimi puts his bag down carefully and opens it. His not so nice packing in the morning has ruffled a few things around but the plants seem fine. He takes both plants out of the bag and kneels down next to them. He's happy they're not damaged. "They seem to be good. Maybe a little droopy."

Akaashi squats down to have a look as well, shoulders close enough for Kunimi to feel the heat coming from the mage's skin. "They're still alive, so that's something."

Daishou peers around them to look at the plants. "Why are you carrying plants in your bag?" Kunimi thinks by now that Daishou just has an underlying tone of judgement in his voice, even though it's being overshadowed by curiosity this time.

"I got them from a friend. I'm going to grow them at home." He doesn't like the way Daishou's eyes narrow at the chiisana plant, but he thinks it might just be his default expression.

Daishou shrugs and looks back out to the heavy rain. "That seems like a lot of effort for a few plants."

"I like them." Kunimi defends himself on instinct, but immediately realizes that Daishou probably didn't mean anything by it. "They have magical properties, too. They're for Keiji to study as well."

Daishou peers back at the plants like Kunimi's words sparked some more interest. "Study for what? What does it do?"

"We're not sure yet." Akaashi answers this time and points to the chiisana plant. "This one is a biological anomaly and I'm hoping to find a use for it in healing."

Daishou doesn't comment back so the plants must have lost his interest, probably because the goal in healing. Either way he doesn't ask anymore and goes back to watching the sky.

The rain splashes at them even under the heavy canopy of the trees, creating puddles and little rivets that flow by their feet. Bokuto has transformed into an owl and is tittering grumpily on Akaashi's shoulder. "I can't make the rain stop, Bokuto-san." The mage sighs. "Would you like to ride in my bag instead?"

Bokuto chirps loudly and starts pulling at the strings on Akaashi's bag. Akaashi opens the bag with a small laugh and Bokuto wastes no time hopping in. The bag is a bit damp but it's much better than being outside, so Bokuto settles in comfortably.

Daishou looks a little dumbstruck by the exchange and looks over to Kunimi. "Is he always this childish?"

Kunimi nods. "More or less, yes." Bokuto's head pops up from the bag and trills at Daishou. Kunimi laughs at the two which seems to calm Bokuto enough for him to go back into the bag. "It's one of his more endearing qualities."

"I suppose his animagus form is likeable to humans." Daishou muses.

"And I suppose yours isn't?" Kunimi doesn't mean to be rude by the question but he's sure there are people who like snakes.

Daishou looks slightly amused if the smirk on his face means anything. "My true form could swallow you whole, human."

Kunimi puts the plants under one of the water drips. "What, you can't turn into a little garden snake so people think you're cute?"

"I am not cute." Daishou huffs. "I am an ancient entity."

Akaashi smirks and turns his attention back to the others. He holds his bag against his front so he can scratch at Bokuto's head. "Well, not with that attitude."

Daishou mumbles something about going back to the nether, but he just looks back at the rain. Akaashi nudges Kunimi's arm with a small smile. 

"Look at you making friends with the demon."

Kunimi laughs and joins Akaashi in petting Bokuto. 

"Well I made friends with Tsukishima." Kunimi finishes the sentence with a shrug in hopes that Akaashi knows he's joking.

"How sweet." Akaashi teases. "Are you sure I'm not stealing you away from someone else?"

Kunimi traces his fingers along Akaashi's jaw and leans in for a quick kiss. "Who else would I want to be with if not you?"

Akaashi sighs into the touch. "You spoil me, Akira."

Kunimi kisses him again before his sight moves to the road. The rain seems to be coming down slower so they should be able to move soon.

He voices that, but Bokuto cuddles further down into Akaashi's bag, perfectly content to stay hidden in his new nest.

Akaashi smiles and closes the bag but leaving enough open so Bokuto can still get fresh air. Kunimi puts the plants back in his bag carefully and swings it on his back. He walks back to the path, frowns a little at the wet road but like the fact that the rain is slowing down. 

"We should get going soon."

They trudge through the mud, the slight drizzle only a minor annoyance. Daishou is still silent for the most part, but he's moving much slower than before and Kunimi has to wonder if it's because of the sudden temperature drop. He's already starting to feel the chill creeping into his skin, even through the jacket he'd put on this morning. Kunimi wants to do something to help the demon but he's not sure of what. The sun doesn't seem to want to come back out and it's putting a damper on everyone's mood. Well, except for Bokuto who is resting comfortably in Akaashi's bag.

Akaashi's hand brushing his catches his attention and the mage links their fingers together. "What's wrong, Akira? I can feel you thinking from here."

Kunimi glances back to Daishou who is trying to watch his step from rocks and mud. Kunimi steps a bit closer to Akaashi and speaks low. "It just seems like there's something off with Daishou."

Despite his whispering, the demon turns and glares. "I'm a basilisk. The cold isn't exactly kind to reptilian species."

Kunimi tries not to glare back. He goes back to the normal distance between him and Akaashi. Why bother trying to be quiet if everyone is going to hear you anyway. "Anyway your magic can help him, Keiji?"

"It's possible." Akaashi hums. "Would my magic harm you, Daishou-san?"

"I doubt it. It didn't harm your demon and I'm stronger than him." Daishou all but scoffs at the mage. "What do you plan on doing?"

Akaashi sighs as if he's dealing with a petulant child. "Just come here."

Daishou gives him a wary look but steps towards Akaashi. Kunimi backs up to give them a bit more room, he doesn't want to interfere. Daishou faces Akaashi with a bored look on his face, even though Kunimi thinks he sees something that looks like nervousness in his eyes.

Akaashi puts a hand flat on the demon's chest, right in the center of his sternum. He mutters something in Latin and Daishou's skin turns a light green where Akaashi touches him. 

The light moves over his chest and down his arms. Daishou's posture instantly straightens as the light fades out. He takes a deep breath and can feel the new warmth through him. Akaashi puts down his hand and watches Daishou. The demon looks a bit put off but he gives a quick nod. 

"Thank you, mage."

Akaashi smiles just a bit, something proud and sweet. "You're welcome."

Daishou doesn't waste any more time with formalities. He turns back and walks ahead of them like he knows where they're supposed to go. Kunimi laughs quietly and takes Akaashi's hand again. 

"Come on, Keiji. We can't let him get too far ahead."

Kunimi leads them a little off their path, if only to get them to an inn when the rain comes back and brings lightning with it.

They rent their rooms and get settled into their room. Bokuto absolutely refuses to leave Akaashi's bag, nipping at his fingers every time he tries to pull the owl out. Kunimi gives him a curious look but Akaashi just shakes his head and sighs. 

"Bokuto-san isn't a fan of thunderstorms."

Bokuto chirps something that Kunimi translates as being an insult to storms and Akaashi just sighs. "I know. Would you rather stay with Daishou or Akira and I?"

Bokuto's head comes up only enough to see his eyes. Kunimi's never really tried to read an animal's emotion but if he could tell anything is that he's really scared. Also the weak chirp he makes confirms in. Akaashi smiles at him in the most comforting way he can. 

"Okay then, looks like there will be an addition to our room tonight, Akira."

"I don't mind." Kunimi says softly, mostly to Bokuto. He scratches the owl on the head gently. Bokuto is at least friendlier now that he's not being kicked out of his new nest.

Daishou watches them with a confused but curious look. He steps closer to the bag and peers in at Bokuto. "You're a greater demon but you're scared of some loud noise and water?"

Bokuto squawks at him and puffs up, but Daishou just looks a little disturbed if anything. "Fine. I'll enjoy the time to myself. And here I thought you would want to make me play in the bath with you again."

Daishou leaves the room in what Kunimi would describe as a small temper tantrum. Bokuto doesn't seem to care, he just buries himself back into Akaashi's bag. Kunimi feels a bit awkward but he ignores it and sets his stuff down. "Do you want to get something to eat down stairs, Keiji?"

"I could eat." Akaashi sets his bag, and his owl, against the pillows. Bokuto makes a peep at the mention of food, but doesn't seem inclined to move.

"We'll bring you some food back, Bokuto-san." They walk downstairs and find themselves a table. There's a bit of a sullen mood, most likely because of the storm and a few people dripping with water. They were able to flag down a waitress and get some food for themselves and their 'sick friend upstairs.'

"I can't help but feel disappointed that we have to share our room with Bokuto-san tonight." Akaashi says once they've gotten their meals. "I think I've become too used to having you to myself."

Kunimi laughs around his food. "If anything it's practice for when I'm living with you two." Kunimi takes another bit of his food as another thought pops up. "Plus I'm not sure if it would be a good idea to make him share a room with Daishou at this point."

"Why do you say that?" The mage hums thoughtfully, hooking an ankle around Kunimi's.

Kunimi shrugs and pokes around the food. "I'm not sure but he seemed offended when Bokuto-san puffed up at him. I think if you put the two of them by themselves in a room right now they would only end up fighting."

Akaashi shrugs back. "I don't think Daishou is the type to fight. He seems like the kind of person that likes to have others do his dirty work."

"Yeah but Bokuto-san is the type to fight." Kunimi keeps eating while they talk. "Either way there would be a lot of tension and it could carry over. Plus we should try to make Bokuto-san feel comfortable considering how scared he is."

"I would never do it." Akaashi clarifies. "I just think that Daishou-san is much less of a danger to Bokuto-san than he puts on."

"You're probably right." Kunimi laughs to himself. "For an ancient entity he sure lets Bokuto-san have his way with him."

Akaashi smiles behind his drink. "I think he owes Bokuto-san more than they let on as well. It seems that he was Bokuto-san's first choice for help after all."

"Really?" Kunimi hums through his food but waits until he's done to speak again. "I just thought it was because of Daishou's position."

"I don't understand all of it, because it happened long before I was even born." Akaashi picks at his fish. "But apparently Daishou-san needed something taken care of and Bokuto-san handled it for him. I think that's why he went to Daishou-san, to collect his favor."

Kunimi nods along as if he actually knows what he's talking about. It makes sense but Kunimi would have never thought of it. "Daishou didn't seem too keen on making up the favor. Bokuto-san was pretty hurt when he brought him out of the nether."

Akaashi shrugs and continues eating. "Like I said, I don't really know what happened, but Bokuto-san assured me that his injuries did not come from Daishou-san."

"Oh. Do you think they were friends at one point?"

"I wouldn't know." Akaashi finishes his dish and plays with Kunimi's hand across the table. "I doubt friends would be the word for it, but I think they are on good terms."

Kunimi smiles at Akaashi's hand and lets the mage do as he pleases. He finishes off the rest of his meal not to long after Akaashi. By now most of the patrons have went to their own rooms so the sound of rain is heavier. "We should go back and check on Bokuto-san."

The room is silent when they get back upstairs, all but the rain pounding the window and the soft cooing from the tuft of feathers sticking out of Akaashi's bag.

Kunimi places the extra plate of food on a side table. He sits next to the bag and pets the top of Bokuto's head. The owl moves to the touch but doesn't really bother to do anything else. Kunimi smiles at Akaashi who is standing next to them. "Looks like he's fine. Good luck getting into your bag."

Akaashi sighs and just strips down to his underwear, uncaring. He adjusts his bag so that Bokuto is propped up against the pillows next to the wall and he flops on the bed after him.

Kunimi changes into his bed clothes quickly and slips under the covers. He curls up against Akaashi's side. "Are you feeling better?"

The mage puts an arm around him, pulls him close. "I always feel better in bed." He sighs.

Kunimi laughs and lightly hits Akaashi's chest. "You know what I mean, Keiji."

"I know." He grabs the hand hitting his chest and kisses it. "I'm alright. A bit tired."

"That's understandable." Kunimi sighs and drapes half of himself over Akaashi. With the warmth of the bed and the comfort of the man under him, he finally lets his own exhaustion take over. "Me too."

Soft lips brush his forehead as he falls asleep. "Goodnight, love."

When he wakes up Akaashi is curled against his back with his arm slung over his waist. Kunimi turns in his hold and presses his head in his chest. He doesn't see any sun yet so he's not really inclined to move much. Bokuto is no longer in the bag, and really Kunimi isn't sure he's even in the room, but he doesn't care. Akaashi's arms tighten around him and the mage's heart is beating quietly in his ear. It's all very peaceful. Kunimi takes that as a good sign that there isn't going to be another sickness episode. So instead he makes himself as comfortable as he can before the light disturbs the mood.

He can't seem to go back to sleep though. Instead, he watches Akaashi's bare chest rise and fall, each breath leaving his slightly parted lips as a soft snore. Kunimi wonders just how many times he can be stunned by Akaashi's beauty. His fingers trace lightly over the rune on Akaashi's chest. The coldness is still unsettling but the runes almost seem to becoming part of Akaashi and for some reason it makes Kunimi feel proud. He gets to be with this incredible person and he still can't believe he is choosing to be with him. He spends a long time looking at him, tracing the runes on his body. The sun is starting to creep up and paint the room that particular pink that comes with sunrise. Kunimi only really notices the passage of time when Akaashi's throat flexes under his touch and he's suddenly looking up into emerald eyes. 

"Can't sleep, Akira?"

Kunimi smiles softly and runs a finger across Akaashi's bottom lip. "More like I couldn't fall back asleep."

Akaashi just hums and quirks a little smile under Kunimi's touch. "You fell asleep very quickly last night. I'm not surprised you're awake already."

"Yesterday was stressful, but I'm sure it was worse for you." Kunimi traces the smile and moves his hand into Akaashi's hair. "But you're still feeling good this morning? You don't need to rush into the bathroom"

Those bright green eyes close as Akaashi leans into the touch, running his hand up and over Kunimi's hip in the same rhythm. 

"I feel better today than I have for a while." There's a slight pause before he decides to speak again. "Well, other than still feeling strange. But I believe that may just be Daishou-san's energy in my veins."

"Well, let's hope that good feeling lasts." Kunimi brings Akaashi in a little closer and kisses his chin. "We should be back in Fukurodani by tomorrow night."

"Almost home." The mage dips down to kiss his lips, just a chaste press of skin to skin.

"Home." His voice is barely more than a whisper. He smiles at the thought and kisses Akaashi just a bit firmer. "We should get going, then. Before the sun gets too far up in the sky."

Akaashi sighs against his lips, maybe just a touch dramatic. "After this is all over, I am staying in bed as long as I please."

Kunimi pushes Akaashi on his back and sits up; the mage's hands stay loose around his hips. "As long as I get to join you I won't complain."

"You want me to keep you in bed all day?" The smirk on Akaashi's lips almost looks too perverted for this time of the morning.

Kunimi smirks back and runs his hands down Akaashi's bare chest. "That sounds like a perfect day to me."

"I'm glad we can agree." Akaashi hooks his thumbs casually into the band of Kunimi's sleeping shorts, letting his palms rest on the ilium of his hip. "You don't get as embarrassed anymore. It's a shame, really."

Ironically that makes Kunimi flush a bit. He spoke without really thinking but the heat coming from Akaashi's hands only helps him realize it more. He keeps his smirk up even if it does falter some. "Well maybe some of your shamelessness has rubbed off on me."

"Want to test that?" Akaashi's smirk matches his own, but his eyes reflect a challenge.

Kunimi's blush grows but he doesn't want to back down. He doesn't want Akaashi to beat him out again. "How would you test it?"

"You're shameless now." Akaashi hums in mock innocence. "I'm sure you can come up with something."

Kunimi swings one of his legs over Akaashi's hips to test his reaction. If anything the mage just smirked wider as the grip on his waist tightens. It makes Kunimi's head go into overdrive of all of the things he would want Akaashi to do to him. 

"We could have a nice breakfast in bed, you know for energy." Kunimi pauses and rolls his hips slightly, his blush only growing. "And then you can do whatever you want with me."

Akaashi scans him up and down deliberately, but his gaze rests on the flush in Kunimi's cheeks. "You really are bold today. I'll send down for breakfast."

Kunimi blinks in surprise. "Do we have time to eat breakfast here? We should be leaving soon."

"That's why we're not staying." Akaashi says as he eases Kunimi from his lap. "But I feel like my stomach is eating itself, so we're getting something to go."

"Oh." Kunimi stops for a moment to get his head on straight. He needs to think about the day ahead of him, not a few. He watches Akaashi as he grabs his bag and then quickly getting dressed. He soon follows suit and gets out of bed.

Akaashi talks to him as he dresses. He explains that Bokuto woke him after the storm had ended and had felt guilty about leaving Daishou alone. Despite his mage's dismissal, the familiar insisted that he at least go check on the other. At that point, Akaashi tells him, he no longer cared and just wanted to go back to sleep.

Kunimi figures that the check must have lasted for the rest of the night since the owl isn't with them. Akaashi finishes dressing first so Kunimi steps forward and give him a quick kiss. "How about you go down and get us some breakfast and I'll go get the other two and then meet you down there?"

"I can do that." Akaashi hums, kissing him again. "Bokuto-san is excited to leave. I can tell."

"I think we all are." They grab their things and Kunimi ushers Akaashi out the room. Kunimi knocks on the door next store where the other two are staying and almost instantly is met with Bokuto's smiling face.

"Kunimi-kun! Is it time to go?!"

"Very soon." Kunimi peaks inside and sees Daishou sitting on the bed. He still looks grumpy but Kunimi thinks that's just his default bored face. "Keiji is going to get us some breakfast to go. We're meeting him at the entrance."

"Oh, breakfast!" Bokuto turns and pulls at Daishou's wrists. "Suguru, we need to go get food now!"

Daishou lets Bokuto pull him to stand but his grumpy face seems to just turn into a disgusted one. "You want me to eat more of that human food?"

"You don't have to eat if you don't want to." Kunimi answers before Bokuto can insist on it.

"I would rather not." Bokuto seems a little disappointed but he pushes Daishou out of the room without another comment. Kunimi is a little relieved, he didn't want to have calm that argument down. Either way they meet Akaashi near the front door and he's holding an extra bag. Kunimi assumes it's the food.

Bokuto is immediately bouncing around him, trying to figure out what's in the bag. "You can have some once we head out, stop that." Akaashi tries to keep the bag out of reach, but it hardly seems like it's working since Bokuto is a few centimeters taller.

Daishou deems that he doesn't care anymore and pushes Bokuto away from Akaashi to at the door. He walks out of the inn without checking if the others were following him or not. Bokuto pouts at Akaashi but Kunimi just pulls Bokuto out of the door and rubs his shoulders comfortingly.

Bokuto perks back up soon enough, mainly because Akaashi pushes a wrapped pastry towards him.

Kunimi stays by Akaashi's side and accepts another pastry from Akaashi. Kunimi enjoys the blueberry flavor as the start their trip. Akaashi is keeping up fairly well which eases Kunimi's worries.

The only time he slows down is when the sun is beating down on them about midday, drying the puddles left from the night before. It's hot and sort of sticky, but at least the mud is drying up.

The weather seems to be putting the pressure on all of them though, except for Bokuto. He seems to be the only one that actually enjoys the heat, probably because he would rather have this than the rain. Daishou doesn't seem to want anything to do with them and it walking about five steps behind them just so he won't get lost.

The only bright side is that they're less than a day away from Fukurodani and Akaashi still looks healthy.

They stop a few hours later when they find a good amount of shade. The heat is even starting to get to Bokuto so they all agree on a break. Kunimi sits next to Akaashi but not too close for the humidity to make it uncomfortable. "Are you ready to sleep in your own bed tonight?"

"More than you know." Akaashi sighs. He probably doesn't mean it that way, but Kunimi thinks that he's right. Kunimi hasn't really had his own bed since he left Kitagawa years ago.

Kunimi tries to keep his tone light as he hands off some water and snacks to Akaashi. "You're sharing it right? The bed, I mean."

Akaashi takes his hand as their fingers brush together. "Well, I still plan on getting a bigger one for the two of us, but I suppose we will have to put up with the current one for a bit."

"I don't mind." Kunimi smiles and pops a dried cranberry in his mouth. "There's nothing wrong with some cuddling."

"Nothing at all." Akaashi smirks at him as he steals a piece of the fruit.

Bokuto bounces in front of them before flopping down on the ground next to Kunimi. "Can I have some snacks too?" He glares back over to Daishou who's resting against a tree across from them. "Suguru is being mean again."

"I'm not being mean, Koutarou is just a child." Daishou shoots back, but Kunimi holds out a bag of candy to the familiar anyway. 

"Of course. Don't let him get to you, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto makes a face in Daishou's direction, uncaring if he actually noticed or not. He pours some candy happily in his hand and face completely brightens when he eats the first one. "He should be happier because it's not cold anymore."

"Let him be." Akaashi reclines onto the grass. "Not everyone is a morning person."

"But it's not even morning anymore." Bokuto grumbles but Kunimi just pats his head reassuringly.

The smirk on Akaashi's face is telling. He knows that he's teasing his familiar, and he's enjoying it. But soon enough, Daishou is approaching them with his usual bored expression. "Are we going to sit here all day?"

It's almost comical how they all have a different reaction to the question. Bokuto sticks his tongue out at the demon but continues to eat his candy like nothing happened. Akaashi seems intent on ignoring him and lays down even further. But Kunimi knows he's right and packs his things back up. "You're right. Come on we should get going."

Daishou says something about Kunimi being the "reasonable one" and Bokuto and Akaashi shoot him the same dirty look. Kunimi just laughs and pulls Akaashi up by his wrists.

Akaashi let's all of his weight fall so it takes more force than needed to get the mage up. Kunimi throws his bag at him which Akaashi barely catches without falling back over. Bokuto doesn't bother moving until he's eaten his last piece of candy. But once he's done he changes into an owl and perches himself on Akaashi's shoulder.

Kunimi gives them both the driest look he can muster. "You are both ridiculous."

Akaashi just shrugs and puts his backpack on, avoiding Bokuto in the process. The other two have already started walking away but Akaashi catches up and grabs ahold of Kunimi's hand. Akaashi quickly kisses his cheek and smiles sweetly. 

"But not everyone is a morning person, remember?"

Kunimi looks away with a fake huff. No one has the right to look that cute right after being so petulant. "Yeah. Yeah. You're a grumpy old man, I know."

Akaashi lifts his hand to his mouth and kisses his knuckles. Even Bokuto seems to be trying to suck up to Kunimi. He hops the short distance between their shoulders to sit on Kunimi. Bokuto coos lightly into his ear and rubs his head against Kunimi's.

"Okay, fine. You're both cute." Kunimi huffs a laugh as Bokuto plucks happily at his hair.

Akaashi smiles in triumph and kisses Kunimi's hand again. Kunimi keeps walking as if nothing happened but he can't exactly hide the pleased look on his face. He sees Daishou watching them with a curious look on his face but quickly turns his head when he notices him watching. Briefly, Kunimi wonders if Daishou has any understanding of human romance, but remembers that Daishou had mentioned not spending time with humans. It's sad, in a way, but Kunimi doesn't put much more thought into it than that.

They continue walking with a much better mood and light conversations. Once Bokuto knows Kunimi forgave him he turned back into his human form to join in on the fun. It's all quite enjoyable and mostly peaceful until Bokuto suddenly recognizes the landscape and yells in Akaashi's ear. "Hey hey hey! We're almost home, 'Kaashi!"

Akaashi winces at first but he wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him to his side. "Yes, Bokuto-san. We'll be home soon." Kunimi isn't sure if they notice but their pace picks up.

It's cute that they're so excited, but Kunimi can't really relate. He's never been excited over the prospect of going home.

He wonders if he could get used to it. Living in one place and having that somewhere to come back to. He hopes it won't turn monotonous, that living with Akaashi will be everything he wishes his home would be. He knows that their relationship is still new, still treading the phase of getting to know one another, and he just hope that the future won't bring the whole thing crashing down on them.

As if on cue Akaashi reaches over for his hand and tugs him to his other side. Akaashi's hand slips around his waist and kisses the cheek. "Are you excited too, Akira?"

"I'm just ready to get this over with." Kunimi says honestly. As great as it is to be so close to their destination, Kunimi can't help but feel anxious about the days to come.

"Ah, yes." Akaashi grips his side just a bit tighter but Kunimi isn't sure if the mage notices it or not. "I know you're nervous but that's why we trained for this. Everything will be fine."

The younger allows himself a moment to lean into Akaashi, just a small reprieve from the stress of his mind. "Yeah, alright."

Akaashi moves his hand up into Kunimi's hair and pushes his head against his shoulder. "I know you don't really believe that and I understand. But trust me, okay?" Akaashi turns his head and kisses Kunimi's crown.

"I do." It's honest, and Akaashi seems to accept it for the moment.

As they get closer Bokuto is bouncing with excitement, so much so that Akaashi had to let him out of his hold. That same excitement seems to be coming from Akaashi as well. It's just a shame that all Kunimi can feel is the dread of what they are going to do the next day. The closer they get to Fukurodani, the more Kunimi realizes how much he's agreed to. And how much everything scares him.

The feeling bubbles up inside of him like a poison, spilling over to his palms and making them clammy against the rough fabric of Akaashi's pants. He tries to focus on road in front of them. One foot in front of the other. Again. Again. But it's not helping. He's beginning to think he might be sick.

He can hear Akaashi and Bokuto calling for him but it sounds so distant they might as well not even be there. A hand on his chest stops him from moving and suddenly hands are cupping his head. "ira. Akira." Kunimi focuses enough to see Akaashi standing directly in front of him. The amount of worry on his face is almost surprising by the calmness in his voice. "Akira, what's wrong?"

"Keiji..." Even his own voice sounds like an echo inside his head. "I think-Keiji, I-I can't lose you. I can't."

Akaashi sucks in a sharp breath. He flashes a quick glance to the two demons before guiding Kunimi slowly off the road and into the protection of the trees. He takes Kunimi's bag off and pulls him into a hug, but he makes sure his hold is loose enough for him to still breath. "Why do you think you're going to lose me?"

Kunimi just keeps shaking his head because he can't make his thoughts make sense. There's nothing coherent in his mind, just alarms blaring, flashing warnings and sending electrical impulses to every dendrite of every nerve. "I-You're-So dangerous. You're so sick. I could lose you."

He doesn't even realize he's crying until Akaashi wipes his tears away with his thumbs. "What can I do?" Akaashi kisses across Kunimi's cheekbones. "What can I do to help? What can I do to ease your worry?"

Daishou and Bokuto are only blurs in Kunimi's peripheral vision and he can pretend that they're not even there. It makes it easier to speak when the world narrows down to Akaashi's warm hands and butterfly kisses. "I know it's selfish, b-but can we do it t-tonight? The ritual?"

Akaashi seems taken aback by the request but recovers before Kunimi could change his mind. "I can try. I'm sure the king would want this solved sooner than later." Akaashi pulls Kunimi close to his chest and rubs his hands across his back. "And you're not being selfish, Akira."

"I just want to wake up tomorrow and have this be over." He whispers.

"Okay." Akaashi leans back and kisses Kunimi. It makes him feel grounded. "We'll go straight to the king. We'll have this be done. Okay? I'm sorry for all the stress I caused you. It was never intentional."

"Good. The sooner we get done, the sooner I get to go back to the nether." Daishou cuts in from their left. Kunimi nods mutely and clings to Akaashi as the mage helps him up.

Akaashi glares at the snake but doesn't say anything. Once Kunimi is steady Akaashi picks up his bag and tosses it at Bokuto who catches it easily. The owl demon already has it on his back before Kunimi could protest. Akaashi keeps Kunimi at his side with an arm around his waist. "Let's get moving then. Are you ready to go?"

Kunimi nods again, perfectly content to stay pressed to Akaashi's side while he turns his thoughts over in his head.

Akaashi's hand is always moving, it helps Kunimi from going too far in his head. Which is useful because they are quickly walking up to the gates of Fukurodani. They should be less than an hour away from what they've been working towards for weeks.

The guards at the gate don't even question the extra guest, even though Daishou looks suspicious at best. They just bow their heads in respect for the high mage. "Welcome back, Akaashi-sama."

Akaashi gives a small bow of his own, greeting them quickly. He doesn't waste much time weaving through the streets and crowds; it's just before nightfall so there are still plenty of people about. Kunimi can feel his chest tightening the closer they get to the King's castle. The familiar path through the city seems longer than he remembers, winding around stalls and past the luxurious homes on the upper side of town.

He belatedly realizes that he's never been this far into the town. It's about a ten minute walk before they see the gates that lead to the castle. The guards are standing at full attention but this time stop their group from getting through. Akaashi doesn't hesitate when he speaks. "We are here to see the king. He is expecting my return."

"Akaashi-sama." One of the guards dips his head in acknowledgement. "Your companions will accompany you to the palace?"

"Yes they will." Akaashi gives him a look as if to challenge his authority. "They are important to the information he wants."

The guards both stand down and give a stiff bow. "Then, please proceed, Akaashi-sama."

"Thank you." Akaashi walks through without another look to the guards. Kunimi gives them a nod in appreciation but he's not sure if they noticed. They walk through the grounds quickly and by the time they get to the main entrance there is already an attendant holding the door open for them.

Akaashi walks through with his head held high, his usual expressionless mask in perfect place. Kunimi wonders if this is how the people of Fukurodani see Akaashi; an intimidating, stoic force of magic.

He remembers back when he first came to Fukurodani, when he didn't know Akaashi. If he would walk through the streets people would immediately get out of his way. He wishes people would see him as the person he is and not just what he can do. But it's not going to help them much now, especially as they walk into the throne room.

There's an old man sitting on the throne, a nervous looking attendant by his side. The attendant sees that there are more guests than expected and rushes to accommodate with extra cushions at the low table. 

"Akaashi," The king speaks in a gravelly voice. "I wasn't sure if you would be back."

Akaashi lets Kunimi sit down first and waits for the other cushions. The king raises an eyebrow at the action but doesn't say anything. Once the seats are set they all settle, Akaashi finally responds to the king's words. "What makes you think I wouldn't return?"

"It's dangerous outside the walls." King Ukai says solemnly. "But I am grateful for your safe return. I trust you bring me good news."

"I brought you the start of good news." The king moves forward in his throne like he's displeased but Akaashi keeps talking. "We were able to contact your son. He wishes to speak with you."

"You spoke with Keishin?" The old man's voice is quiet.

"Yes." Akaashi's voice turns soft, as if he just realized how personal the conversation became. "I was hoping to contact him again, here. So you can speak with him too."

The king's fingers flex on his throne like he's nervous. Maybe he is. Kunimi thinks he would be if he were about to speak to his late son. "What do you need, Akaashi? Tell me, and I'll have it prepared immediately."

"Chalk, candles, and two daggers." Akaashi stands up and motions for the other three to do as well. "Also a smaller darker room would be helpful."

The king nods and calls for his assistant, who scrambles to his side. "Takeda, clear the third floor quarters and have the items ready in an hour. And have Saeko bring our High Mage and his guests something to drink."

Takeda bows and leads the group upstairs to where he was instructed. He tells the King's order to a few house maids on the way. Kunimi watches curiously as they scurry off to make sure the tasks get done. He has to remind himself to breathe as Takeda opens a door for them.

The bespectacled man apologizes profusely for the state of the room and explained it isn't used often. That's more than apparent, given the cobwebs in the corners and the thick layer of dust dimming what was left of the sunlight. Akaashi assures him it's alright and the assistant leaves them to help prepare. Akaashi puts his bag down against a wall and takes another glance around the room. "Well I would say this is similar to Kageyama-kun's basement but I feel that would be an insult."

Bokuto makes a noise of agreement as he pulls a heavy curtain over one of the windows and is met with a faceful of dust. "Pff-yeah, really. Isn't there somewhere less gross we could do this?"

"Probably." He walks over to Bokuto and helps brush off some of the dust that landed on him. "But I think it would be best to keep the king comfortable and happy. We can't have him being in a foul mood."

"Was that him in a good mood?" Kunimi mumbles, watching a spider climb its web above them with thinly veiled disgust.

"Unfortunately, yes." Akaashi wipes the dust off of a chair and sits down. He grimaces at his hand but tries to brush the dust off. "It's hard to get into a good mood when you are a heartbroken paranoid man."

Kunimi thinks about wiping off another chair, but decides Akaashi looks like a much more comfortable seat. He settles on the mage's lap and watches Daishou investigate the ancient looking vases on a shelf on the far wall.

Akaashi's arms circled around Kunimi's waist and he leans against his chest. "How are you feeling, Akira?"

Really, he thinks adrenaline is keeping him from having another breakdown, but he doesn't say that. "I'm anxious to get this over with. I'm ready to be done so we can go home and you can heal."

Akaashi's hand move up and down his back, comforting him like he knows Kunimi isn't saying everything. "I know. I'm sorry that you got dragged into this. I've put you through a lot of unnecessary stress."

Kunimi curls into him, kissing his cheek. "Stop apologizing. I'm here because I want to be. I wouldn't want you to do this alone."

Akaashi smiles and rests their foreheads together. "Thank you. I truly do appreciate you being here."

"Aw, you two are sweet!" A crass sounding female voice comes from the door. Just by looking, Kunimi can't tell what her place here in the palace is, but she's carrying a tray of tea right below her excessive cleavage. "You found yourself a cutie, Akaashi-san."

"Thank you, Saeko-san. I agree." Akaashi kisses Kunimi's cheek just for show. He lifts Kunimi off of his lap and walks over to the woman. She's already placed the tray on a small table and is setting the cups up for everyone. "How has it been while I was away?"

The busty woman makes a face. "He's as intolerable as usual, if that's what you're asking." She pours the tea in silence before looking back up, much more demure. "Is it true that you spoke to Prince Keishin?"

"Yes." Akaashi takes a cup with a nod as a thank you. "More than once, actually. I'm afraid he's not that fond of me though."

A fond smile crosses her lips, but it's distant, like she's remembering days long gone. "He didn't exactly make friends easily. I guess it's good to know death hasn't changed him."

"It also didn't help that I was the one who had to tell him his father had turned paranoid and effectively cut ties with every neighbor and ally."

Saeko fills the last cup and puts a hand on her hip with a deep sigh. "When you put it like that it's no wonder he didn't like you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Akaashi takes a sip of his tea and steps aside as the others come close for their own. "I'm just hoping to solve all this. Prince Keishin's words should be able to fix it."

The woman (maid, attendant, housekeeper? Kunimi has no idea) just waves a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I just think of him quite a bit. I hope he can get through to his father."

"If I remember correctly, you two were close. I apologize if this is bringing up any painful memories." Akaashi takes a quick look outside the windows and notes how it has fallen into night. "But it should be over soon."

She nods, stepping aside to allow Daishou to take some tea with half dreading curiosity. "He was very special to me..." Saeko shakes her head, strands of blonde hair falling to her face. "I wish you the best of luck, Akaashi-san. If anyone can change Ukai's mind, it's you."

Akaashi smiles at her, even if it seems sad. Saeko returns the expression before excusing herself from the room. Once she's gone, Akaashi sighs and rubs his fingers along his temples. The tea is nice enough but it’s hardly doing much to relieve his stress.

Bokuto has been uncharacteristically quiet, just watching his mage with sharp eyes. Kunimi puts a hand on Akaashi's arm and rubs it gently. "Keiji, you should sit down and rest while you can."

"You're right. Thank you, Akira." Akaashi goes to sit back down on the cleared chair. He shares a look with his familiar once he's settled but neither speaks. Instead Akaashi chooses to finish his tea.

Daishou approaches the mage with an impassive expression and holds out a hand. "Give me your hand, mage. I will give you a small dose of energy to keep you on your feet during the ritual."

Akaashi opens his mouth as if he's about to protest but he quickly changes his mind. He places his hand in Daishou's and watches as the coils of dark magic move up his arm. Kunimi sees a subtle difference in the mage and notices how Bokuto has also relaxed slightly.

It's good timing, since the king comes into the room, tailed closely by Takeda the assistant. "We've brought the supplies. I'll leave it to you to set up."

Akaashi stands up and brushes by Daishou to get to Takeda. He takes the supplies with a quiet thank you and walks to Kunimi. He hands the daggers off to him carefully before going to Bokuto. He gives him the candles. "Can you light these around the room for me?"

Bokuto grins and hurries to set them in the correct places, each wick sparking before catching fire. Daishou makes himself comfortable in the chair in the corner, away from the summoning circle.

Akaashi starts drawing the circles and lines on the floor in the right sequences. Once he's done he goes back to Kunimi and sets the chalk down next to him. He takes a dagger from Kunimi's hands. He lightly bumps their foreheads together and smiles at him. "Are you ready, Akira?"

Kunimi takes a deep breath, forcing the bile down his throat and focusing instead on Akaashi's eyes. "Yeah." He leans in just enough to brush their noses together. "You can do this, Keiji."

"As can you." Akaashi brushes his fingers across Kunimi's jaw then turns around and sees Bokuto is already in his spot. Akaashi goes to him and lays his arm across his shoulder and brings their foreheads together. "Just one more time, my friend."

Bokuto bumps their temples together gently, as if he were in his owl form. "Let's end this war."

Akaashi's hand grips tighter briefly and then backs up. He clears his throat and steps into his spot around the summoning circle. Kunimi slowly walks to his spot; his hand holding too tight to the dagger. Akaashi gives him a brief nod and turns his attention to the king. "We are ready to begin at your word."

The king nods, eyes transfixed on the center of the circle, something sad and weary behind the gaze. "Begin, Akaashi."

So Akaashi does. He starts speaking the incantation from memory, and that fact alone makes Kunimi's stomach twist. The room grows darker with every foreign word the mage says. Bokuto is starting to shift into his demon form but still keeps the control Akaashi needs. Kunimi can see the nervousness spill across the King's face as well.

Keeping his eyes on the mage is hard. It's hard to watch the sweat bead on his face, to see his perfect lips twist over dark words. But Kunimi watches. He won't miss his cue and mess this up. And he doesn’t. He waits and waits until he sees red drip from Akaashi's hand and onto the floor. When the first drop hits the wood Kunimi slices into his own hand. He ignores the pain in favor of watching the center circle and how a mist is starting to form in it.

A sharp gasp comes from behind them, and Kunimi knows it's the king because the mist is taking shape, becoming a man before them. His face is still blurry, but his voice is strong and echoes about the room. "So you've called me out again, mage."

"Yes and for the last time. Your father is here." That seems to grab his attention because his form becomes clear and focused. "I wish to continue our earlier discussion."

"Ask me whatever you like, mage." If spirits could sigh, Kunimi is sure the prince would be doing so.

Akaashi straightens himself and speaks clearly. "I'm going to repeat some questions from before. How did you pass away?"

"It was a training accident." The prince says. "To be more specific, I bled out because I didn't take proper precautions."

Kunimi sees the King stiffen as if he's about to argue. Even his poor assistant next to him shaking. Kunimi's first thought is because of fear until he sees tears pooling his eyes. But Akaashi doesn't notice and asks his next question. "Are you positive it was an accident?"

"Given how scared Yuuji was, it could not have been intentional. It was actually my idea to spar."

"So you don’t blame him or-" Akaashi is cut off by a loud bang and the princes image breaks up momentarily. Akaashi swears under his breath and focuses himself back on the prince. Kunimi's head turns face to see the king's fist against a table. King Ukai is shouting before anyone can stop him. 

"What does that matter?! They took you from me!"

"Father," The prince's voice wavers and Kunimi can see Bokuto's fangs glint as he forces energy out. "Is what the mage says true? Have you plunged Fukurodani into war?"

The king steps forward, pointing his finger as he speaks. His voice may have quieted some but it's just as hard and angry. "They took you from me. They took you from your home. They started this, not me."

Kunimi barely feels the blood spilling over his palm as he watches the prince move. He steps forward-glides, really-until he is just inside the outermost circle. There's a dark aura around him, flickering through his form in shades of grays and reds. 

"You did this because I died? Do you have any idea how many of our own have lost their lives because of you?!"

"Don't you raise your-" The king's assistant steps forward and puts himself between the father and son. He takes a quick glance to Akaashi before addressing the king. 

"Please, Ukai-sama. This war is causing too much grief. If Keishin doesn't blame them no one should. Please listen to him."

"You don't understand!" The king barks, but Takeda stands his ground.

"Ukai-sama, just listen to Keishin, please!"

"Father!" The king falters for a brief moment and the prince uses that to his advantage. His voice turns softer when he speaks again. "I'm sorry. Truly, I am sorry for leaving you before either of us was ready. I'm sorry for dying first. But please, no one is at fault."

The prince's image wavers, warping for just a moment. This is the longest they've held out, and Kunimi isn't sure if the dots in his vision are from the energy of the room or from blood loss. "Keishin..." The king stares at his son with pained eyes. "They took you from me, and then Yuuji took the throne. They're going to come for me next, I know it."

"Father." Sadness fills his face and voice. "Yuuji took the throne because he was supposed to. I promise you those two events are not connected. And whatever harm that comes your way would only be self conflicted."

"You're all I had, Keishin. My only son, my heir." The king is sagging into his seat, a deep set realization in his eyes. He's beginning to understand.

"I know." The prince reaches out his hand but it disappears past the circle. "I am sorry but you cannot take your grief out on innocent people. Please call off this war."

Ukai stares at his son, what's left of him, what he's become. He must see something that Kunimi does not, because the king nods with a solemn finality. "If that's what you wish, my son."

A relieved smile spreads along the prince's face. "Thank you, father." He steps back towards the middle of the circle. "You can send me back, mage."

"Thank you...for your cooperation...Keishin-sama." The words rip from Akaashi's throat like broken glass from flesh, raw and forced. He looks pale, even more so as the light from the circle fades out into the gray darkness of the room. Akaashi's knees hit the floor and Kunimi can't feel anything.


	23. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Give me a break." Akaashi rests his head on Kunimi's shoulder heavily, like holding it up is simply too much effort. "You're merciless."
> 
> Kunimi smiles and runs his fingers through Akaashi's hair. "Give me a break, you're the one who has worked himself closer to his death bed." He takes the glass from Akaashi and sets it on the floor. "Don't blame me that I want to keep one of the most important people to me alive."
> 
> Akaashi pouts. "I just ended a war and I'm already being nagged."

Kunimi looks over at Bokuto who is on his hands and knees trying to breathe evenly. He rushes and kneels next to Akaashi and pulls him against his chest. He can feel his magic but it's so faint that Kunimi's heart drops. 

"D-Daishou. I need your help." Kunimi doesn’t even care that his voice is shaking.

Daishou is next to him before he can blink. The basilisk is holding out his hand calmly. "Give him to me. Go check on Koutarou."

Kunimi nods but hesitates. He holds Akaashi up enough so Daishou can take over before he crawls over to Bokuto. He makes him sit down and rubs his back as Bokuto relaxes. "It's okay, Bokuto-san. Just breathe."

"I can't-'Kaash-" Bokuto is trying to go towards his mage and it takes all of Kunimi's remaining strength to keep him still. Even in his weakened state, Bokuto is still a powerful demon. His talons and teeth are still sharpened, eyes wide and dark with his change. He looks like a wild animal. "Kuni-Kunimi-kun. 'Kaashi's hurt, I need-"

"I know." He tries his best to keep his voice calm but he knows Bokuto can hear the fear there. Kunimi runs his clean hand through his hair. He almost cuts his hand on the small horns that have formed. "Daishou is helping him. He's going to be okay."

Kunimi can tell the moment that Akaashi has been stabilized, because Bokuto calms down too. Daishou quietly helps Akaashi to his feet and hands him off to a waiting Takeda. As much as Kunimi wants to run to him, he still has Bokuto weighing heavily on his lap and besides, the king is standing as well approaching Akaashi with a weariness that only comes from grief.

Akaashi has his arm around Takeda's shoulder for support but he looks at the king with his normal stoic expression. The king almost looks frightened but he swallows his pride and clears his throat. "Thank you, Akaashi-san. I am in your debt."

"Surrender the war and we'll call it even." Akaashi breathes out, low and controlled.

He nods even though he looks like he wants to say more. Kunimi wishes Akaashi would ask more for himself. He almost killed himself over this war but there's no reward. But Kunimi supposes in Akaashi's mind the peace of his people is enough. "You can stay here until you've rested enough to go home. Takeda will take care of you and the preparations."

The king leaves the room quickly, with his head down. Daishou comes to haul Bokuto to his feet as well, surprising Kunimi by pulling both of them up by the upper arm. "Come on, you need to get that wound to clot."

Kunimi barely even remembered the cut on his hand but he lets the demon check his hand anyway. "I thought you would be rushing back to the nether by now."

"I made a deal and I intend to do my end to completion." Daishou turns Kunimi's hand in his before looking at Bokuto, who is standing on his own, though not quite steady enough to walk. "Koutarou, lend me your shirt for a moment."

Daishou's voice snaps Bokuto back into the moment. "Sure." Bokuto hesitates but Kunimi blames it on the demons lack of energy. Either way he takes off his shirt and hands it to Daishou.

The basilisk demon ties the shirt around Kunimi's gashed open palm. "Hold that tightly until the blood clots."

Kunimi does as he's told and then puts Bokuto's arm around his shoulder. His arm goes around the owl's waist and they walk over to Akaashi with Daishou watching them closely from behind. When Akaashi sees them he gives a small smile. "You need to rest, Keiji."

Akaashi reaches out to touch his wounded hand, just a brush of fingertips over his wrist. "So do you. Takeda-san, I would like to share a room with my guest."

"Of course." Takeda slowly walks forward, making sure not to jostle Akaashi too much. Daishou comes to Bokuto's other side and supports him fully. He motions at Akaashi so Kunimi lets go of Bokuto and lifts Akaashi's other arm over his shoulder. The mage looks surprised but ignores it in favor of concentrating on his waking. Takeda leads them down to the second level and into one of the closest guest rooms. "Rest here as long as you need. I'll go back up for your things in a moment."

This room is, thankfully, much cleaner. A decently sized bed is nestled in each corner with a room divider about halfway between each. They take Akaashi to the bed nearest the door and he sighs heavily as he sits. "Thank you, Takeda-san."

Takeda smiles and bows his head. "I think I should be thanking you, Akaashi-san." He excuses himself afterwards with a promise of their things and some food and drink. Kunimi walks slowly to the bed and sits next to Akaashi.

"We should sleep." He looks at Bokuto who is standing near them too. "Everyone should."

Bokuto smiles tiredly at him, but speaks to Akaashi. "I think I should go back for a little while, 'Kaashi. Need to rest."

"Okay, I understand." Akaashi gives Bokuto a matching smile and flicks his wrist, sending the owl back. He looks at Daishou who's still standing near the door. "If you would like to return too, you can. I'm not sure of the full nature of the deal you made with Bokuto-san but I believe you've paid it off."

Daishou gives him a long, searching look. "Your food may be terrible, but I suppose as humans, you were not unpleasant. You healed me in the cold weather, and have been very kind. Maybe we'll meet again." And then he's gone in a wisp of smoke.

Kunimi stares at the space Daishou was for a few moments before laughing quietly to himself. "I suppose you made a friend as well." Kunimi gets off the bed and kneels in front of Akaashi to take off his shoes. He pointedly ignores the protesting look Akaashi sends him. "Are you sure it was wise to let him go so early? What about healing you after this? You're still sick."

"I will be fine, for now. I still have the runes." Akaashi lies down gently, throwing his arm over his eyes, reaching blindly with the other hand. "Akira, your hand please."

Kunimi is about to offer it just like every other time until he realizes which hand he means. And what he could do to that hand. "No, save your strength. My hand will heal, I don't need you to use your magic."

"Akira." Akaashi's voice borders on anxious. "Please."

Kunimi sighs but finally accepts. He sits on the bed next to Akaashi and takes Bokuto's shirt off his hand. He rests his hand in Akaashi's. The only reason why Kunimi isn't pressing this more is because he can feel Akaashi's magic stronger. A familiar warmth spreads from his palm to his chest and settles there, leaving nothing but a tingling sensation behind. Akaashi smoothes his thumb over where the wound once laid. "Better."

Kunimi knows it would have been fine either way, even if he would get a scar. But he's too tired to argue with him. Kunimi kicks off his shoes and lays down close to Akaashi. "Thank you. Now lets get comfortable and get some sleep. You need it."

Akaashi takes Kunimi's hand. It's as much cuddling as he can do right now. Kunimi doesn't mind, because as soon as he lies down he's hit with exhaustion.

Kunimi can hear some activity beyond the door as he falls asleep. He barely even dreams, he's too tired but the images that pop into his head are warm and comforting. When he wakes up there is light barely creeping over the horizon and Akaashi is still sound asleep.

He wonders how long it will be before Akaashi is coughing up blood again, or collapsing in pain. Kunimi holds Akaashi's waist tightly, taking comfort in the rise and fall of his breath.

Akaashi seems to respond even when unconscious. His head turns to face Kunimi and his arm loosely wraps around him. Kunimi knows that it's still a struggle for Akaashi from here on, but at least he won't have to summon anything ever again. That he can leave all of the dark magic behind.

He lets himself daydream for a bit. About the color of curtains he wants for their room, about waking up each day to Akaashi, about helping Bokuto around the house while Akaashi does his work. Maybe he could find work somewhere eventually. Though he's unsure what he would want to do, he thinks that he could enjoy work as a florist, or an herbalist. He could even work alongside Akaashi. Grow plants for mages and common folk alike. He wonders how the town is going to react to their relationship. If they can't believe that their great high mage could be seduced by a man with no magic, no background. Just some random traveler who came on a whim more than anything. Realizing that makes Kunimi feel blessed, that somehow he played his cards right enough to get to be with someone as wonderful as Akaashi.

He's never asked and Akaashi has never told, but Kunimi is sure that the high mage has plenty of admirers. Anyone with eyes can tell that he's incredibly attractive. Kunimi hopes no one holds the relationship against him, for taking their beautiful mage off the market. He knows there's no use worrying about it. That Akaashi would go to the ends of the earth to convince Kunimi that it doesn't matter. And right now, he can't be bothered to be concerned over how random people will think of him. He has friends and will gain new ones. He knows he will be happy with Akaashi, especially after the effects of the dark magic wears off. When they can finally live their life together in peace.

He feels like his entire life has turned around in just a few short weeks. Before meeting Akaashi, he never would have considered staying in one place, especially not after being nearly persecuted there. But there's something about Akaashi that makes him want to stay by his side. Or maybe it's just because Kunimi's in love with him.

Kunimi is shaken from his thoughts when he hears Akaashi groan under him. He panics a bit but all Akaashi does is pull him closer. It almost makes Kunimi laugh, how even when fast asleep Akaashi is still accepting and making him feel comfortable.

There's a tray arranged with various foods and drinks on the small table next to them, so Takeda must have come back sometime after they fell asleep. Eating sounds good, but he's not sure it's worth moving outside of Akaashi's grip.

Unfortunately his stomach has different ideas. With all the stress of the day before there wasn't much time for food. Kunimi slowly loosens Akaashi's hold and eases himself off the bed. The floor is cold on his bare feet but the pastries and jams look good enough to make up for it. He picks out what looks like a cherry tart and pops it in his mouth. He's awake enough now to notice that some of the runes on Akaashi's arms have been used, blacks and sickly purples bruises telling. He wonders when Akaashi had used them.

It worries him, that if between the ritual and him waking up Akaashi has already needed them. He wants to be able to ease Akaashi's pain before it even has a chance to happen, not just help with the aftermath. Kunimi sees that next to the food are their bags so Kunimi moves to check on the plants. Other than being a little wilted they seem to be alright. He decides that he's going to commit to staying awake until Akaashi is awake too. He doesn't want to not be there if Akaashi needs him.

It's roughly a half hour later when the sun comes out a bit more that Akaashi starts to stir. Kunimi can hear him coughing but it doesn't sound sickly. Kunimi pours him a glass of water and sits on the bed next to him as Akaashi blinks awake. The mage drinks the water gratefully before looking out the window. "It's morning already..." It's more of a question than anything, and Akaashi's eyes still seem a bit unfocused.

Kunimi rubs the back of Akaashi's neck as he comes more aware of his surroundings. "Just barely. If you need to go back asleep I wouldn't blame you."

"Are you feeling alright?" Akaashi murmurs, voice still scratchy from sleep.

Kunimi looks at him with slight exasperation but there's still fondness layered within. "I'm feeling fine. I'm more concerned about you."

"That doesn't mean I am not allowed to check on you." Akaashi hands the empty glass back. It's good to see that he's feeling well enough to be snarky.

Kunimi kisses him on the temple and gets up to refill the glass. He gives it back and Akaashi drinks it just as thankfully as before. "I suppose that's true."

"I feel alright for right now, though. So please don't worry yet."

"For now." Kunimi shrugs and sits next to Akaashi. "Yet." He wraps his arms around his shoulders and kisses his nose. "You sure know how to say the right things." Kunimi tries to keep his voice light enough that the mage knows he's kidding. He's honestly a bit surprised about how calm he is.

"Give me a break." Akaashi rests his head on Kunimi's shoulder heavily, like holding it up is simply too much effort. "You're merciless."

Kunimi smiles and runs his fingers through Akaashi's hair. "Give me a break, you're the one who has worked himself closer to his death bed." He takes the glass from Akaashi and sets it on the floor. "Don't blame me that I want to keep one of the most important people to me alive."

Akaashi pouts. "I just ended a war and I'm already being nagged."

Kunimi laughs softly and holds Akaashi just a bit tighter to himself. "No matter how impressive that it is, it wasn't my war." Kunimi kisses the top of Akaashi's head. "So you might want to get used to me taking care of you."

Akaashi pulls Kunimi down with him so that the younger rests on his chest. "I suppose I can get used to that."

"Good." Kunimi sighs and gets comfortable on Akaashi. "Are you hungry? Takeda-san left us some food. It's pretty good."

Akaashi pulls a face. "I am not quite ready to put anything in my stomach yet."

Kunimi chuckles even if the reasons for the loss of appetite isn't that appealing. "Okay." They fall quite for some time before Kunimi's eyes move back to Akaashi's arm. "When did you use those runes?"

"Sometime during the night." Akaashi lets him trace around the marks with tender touches. "I was sick at some point."

"For now, right?" Kunimi mutters but he knows Akaashi heard him. Neither has a response because they both know the conversation that follows isn't useful. Instead Kunimi tries to focus on the good things that have happened. They're done. They've finished what, at least Akaashi, set out to do and now they can finally relax. With the occasional round of horrific sickness. "We can rest for however long you need but I want to get back home. I don't like being in spaces this big."

The mage nods, but he doesn't move yet. Kunimi doesn't blame him. Though he looks better than he did the first time he fell asleep, his skin is still pale and there are deep bags under his eyes as if he hadn't had rest for days. "I will get up in a bit."

"Like I said, there's no rush. I'm not going to force you out of the bed." Kunimi is about to say more but then someone knocks on the door. Akaashi moves to get up but Kunimi pushes him back down with barely any force. "Really?" He gets up and when he opens the door Saeko is standing on the other side with another tray of water and tea.

"Oh, good to see you're awake." Saeko invites herself into the room and sets the drinks down with the rest of the food. "Akaashi-san, how are you feeling?"

Akaashi sits up but doesn't move too much past that point. "I'm feeling well, thank you. How are you doing this morning?"

Saeko rolls her eyes and holds the tray on her hip. "You're always so damn polite. But things are really good. Ukai has called a meeting with Terushima-sama."

Akaashi sighs as if all his burdens have been lifted. "I'm glad. I just hope that Terushima-sama and the people of Johzenji can forgive him. A lot of people's lives were wasted on that war."

She sighs too. "We can only hope." Then she brightens up and a teasing smile spreads across her face. "So, when were you going to introduce us to lover boy here?"

Kunimi's eyes go wide and a blush fills his cheeks. He sits beside Akaashi and watches as a playful smile forms across his face. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? This is Kunimi Akira. He assisted in our travels."

The woman smiles knowingly. "Oh? Are you sure that's all?"

Akaashi smiles in a way that almost looks proud. Kunimi is a little worried about what Akaashi is going to say for is answer. "Well, it started out that way." Akaashi reaches for Kunimi's hand and holds it against his leg. "He's staying in Fukurodani with me."

Saeko grins at them and the force of it nearly makes her eyes close. "That's great! I knew it was only a matter of time before you found someone."

"Thank you, Saeko-san." Kunimi looks back and forth between the two. Akaashi looks so relaxed it makes Kunimi happy. Kunimi just wants to take the opportunity to learn more.

"How long have you two known each other?"

"Ah, I don't know. Let's see. How long have you been high mage, Akaashi-san?"

"Since I was around sixteen." Akaashi looks proud even though Kunimi knows it was something he was more or less forced into it. "It's been quite some time, I suppose."

"Kunimi-san," Saeko leans a little closer to them, that same wry smile on her face. "Make sure you take care of him, alright? He's a stubborn one."

"Oh believe me, I have discovered that greatly." Akaashi gives him a dirty look but Kunimi and Saeko just laugh it off. "I plan to take very good care of him."

Saeko's laugh brightens up the dim morning. It's loud and bright and it makes Kunimi forget why they're in the room in the first place. "You picked a good one, Akaashi-san! I can't believe a cutie like him puts up with your grumpy butt."

Kunimi's blush grows some but there's no mistaking the joy in his smile. At the same time Akaashi is trying to decide if he wants to be grumpy or proud. Instead an odd mix comes out. "I won't apologize for not being a morning person." He glances at Kunimi from the corner of his eye. "But I can't believe it either."

"Maybe I should send Ryuu on trips with you." She laughs again. "It would probably be the only chance my little brother would get at finding someone to put up with him."

"Well now that this war is ending people should be able to come and go as they please." Akaashi shrugs. "But we were planning on traveling more. He could join us for a trip."

She rolls her eyes again. Kunimi wonders if her eyes hurt from doing it so often. "I'm joking. I wouldn't want to dump my brother on the happy couple."

Saeko seems to deem that the end of the conversation as she waves herself out of the room. Akaashi is still smiling fondly, like he's reminded he doesn't need to stress. Kunimi lifts the hand that is still in his own and kisses it. "You seem to be in a better mood. She's a good person, I like her."

Akaashi leans his back against the pillows, seeming perfectly happy that he has Kunimi to himself again. "She is an admirable woman. She's from Karasuno, actually."

Kunimi follows his actions except he wraps an arm around Akaashi's shoulders so the mage could lean against him. "Really? How did she end up in Fukurodani?"

Akaashi kisses his head and it feels good. He can pretend that things are normal for the time being. "She was engaged to Prince Keishin." Akaashi mumbles. "I was too young to know much about it, but I believe the king felt guilty about sending her away after Keishin's death and decided to employ her instead. Her family is a central part of the Karasuno royal guard."

"Oh." Kunimi lazily cards his fingers through Akaashi's hair. He wonders how it would feel to have to live in the place you were supposed to have a marriage in. If anything would happen to Akaashi, Kunimi doesn't think he would be able to stay here. "I wonder if she would have liked to be there during the ritual. But then again, maybe some things are better not seen."

"I would like for her to remember him as he was, not as he is." Akaashi says quietly. "She deserves that at least."

"I suppose so." Kunimi kisses Akaashi's temple. "You should get some more rest. Unless your stomach can handle some food."

The mage gives a noncommittal hum and closes his eyes. His breathing slows after a moment, though Kunimi isn't entirely sure he's asleep.

Sleeping or not, Akaashi needs the rest. Kunimi looks around the room, seeing if there's anything else for him to be responsible of. He decides he doesn't care and closes his eyes too. He slowly leans more of his weight against Akaashi and lets himself relax again.

The next time he opens his eyes it's because Akaashi is moving away from him. He's about to reach out in protest to the distance, but then he sees that Akaashi is picking up one of the tiny sandwiches that Saeko had prepared for them. Kunimi relaxes against the bed and keeps quiet as Akaashi starts eating. Some of his worry starts to fade but he knows that it could still get worse. The room is fully lit with sunlight so Kunimi knows it has been awhile since they have fallen asleep. Akaashi eats one sandwich, then two. Then a few of the grape pastries and a cherry tart. He finishes off the tea as well and actually drinks it straight from the kettle. Kunimi barely suppresses a laugh.

Akaashi turns around to go back to the bed but freezes when he sees Kunimi watching him. He can see the humor in his face and Akaashi frowns. Kunimi can't hide his laugh anymore and he sits up towards Akaashi. He taps his cheek a few times before laughing again. "You have a few crumbs."

The mage wipes his face with a light blush, raising a delicate eyebrow at Kunimi. "Can we leave soon or would you like to laugh at me some more?"

"I don't know, laughing at you seems fun." Kunimi slips out of the bed and stands in front of Akaashi. "But whenever you are ready to leave, I will. I don't really like being here."

"I want to go home." Akaashi wraps his arms around Kunimi's middle, resting his head on the younger's chest. "I'll feel better in our bed."

Kunimi holds him in a way that he knows is comfortable to them both. He let's out a sigh of relief and moves his fingers lightly across Akaashi's face. "Then let's go home."

Takeda opens the door just as they're about to head out a few minutes later. "Akaashi-sama, are you leaving so soon?"

"Ah, yes." They both have their bags on and even cleaned up the room a bit. "Thank you again for all your hospitality."

"You've done more than enough to warrant it." Takeda assures him with a light blush and a tilt to his glasses. "I'm sure we will see each other soon enough anyway."

"Yes, I look forward to working with you again." Akaashi gives him a quick bow and Kunimi follows suit. Takeda holds the door open for them and walks them down to the entrance. Kunimi nods to him and gives a quick wave as they're leaving.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Takeda-san. Thank you for everything."

Takeda gives him a short bow and a knowing smile. "You as well. This would have not gone as it did without your help. Take care."

The doors close behind them like a final chapter. Kunimi feels like he can breathe again as he takes Akaashi's hand in his own. He smiles at the mage and he can't help the light blush that forms on his cheeks. "Would you like to lead the way?"

"For once, I know where we're going." Akaashi smiles back and starts leading him down the path.

Akaashi doesn't even give the palace guards a second glance as they walk back into town. The same can't be said for the townspeople. Kunimi can feel the eyes on them, but especially him. He can almost hear the murmurs too. But Akaashi's hand is firm and something solid to focus on. If he didn't know better, he would say Akaashi didn't even hear the people talking as they walked by. But Kunimi knows he did. He's just chosen to ignore it.

Luckily they make it back to Akaashi's shop quickly and without an incidents. Akaashi unlocks the door and walks in leaving Kunimi to follow. Once he's inside, Kunimi is hit with a rush of surrealism. It's hard to believe that the first time he walked through those doors was to escape for the King. And now he's entered again after stopping the ridiculous war keeping him there, only to be volunteering to stay.

Akaashi notices that he's wavering in the doorway. "Well?" He tilts his head, perfect curls flipping to the side. "Are you waiting for me to invite you into your own home?"

Kunimi focuses on Akaashi for a brief moment. Even with how sick Akaashi looks, the shop makes a perfect backdrop. He still looks handsome as always and that's when Kunimi realizes he's not scared of this anymore. He takes long strides to stop right in front of Akaashi and cups his face. He kisses Akaashi and stays close when he finally pulls away.

He feels Akaashi smile as hands settle on his hips. "That's much better."

Kunimi laughs and kisses him again lightly. "Sorry, everything just kind of hit me." Kunimi brushes a few stray strands of Akaashi's hair back. "We should get you upstairs and comfortable."

"Take your time. It must be a lot for you." Akaashi lets him lead them up the stairs along the back wall anyway, settling down on his bed gratefully.

"It is, but in a good way." Kunimi sets their bags down and looks around. It technically hasn't been that long since he's been here but it feels like a lifetime ago, like he's a completely different person. In some ways he is, he supposes he has Akaashi to thank for that. "Are you still feeling good?"

Akaashi's voice is muffled in the pillows. "I missed this bed."

Kunimi laughs and sits next to Akaashi on the bed. He knows if he plays with Akaashi's hair he'll fall asleep, but that's not really a bad thing. "You didn't really answer my question."

"I feel great." Akaashi turns his head to look up at Kunimi. "And I'm so happy to have you with me here."

"I'm happy too. Excited, actually." Kunimi lays down next to him and puts their foreheads together. "I feel like I can relax here."

Akaashi's arms come around him and his green eyes are shining like Kunimi is the best thing he's ever seen. "You're not nervous anymore?"

"I.. I think so." Kunimi smiles as a blush forms. "Maybe because it's becoming real. I feel like I have less to worry about now. Especially being with you, no matter what anyone else will say, I know I want to be with you."

The smile on Akaashi's lips is sweet, but there's still a tinge of unease in his voice. "The people on the street didn't bother you?"

Kunimi looks away and bites his lips. He knows by now that Akaashi can read him pretty well so there's no real reason to lie. "They did, some. But I think that as long as I get to keep coming back to you, it won't matter."

Akaashi's lips catch his and pull him into a deep kiss, swallowing the hesitance in his words and replacing it with warmth. "As long as you come home to me, I will do my best to make sure you don't care about what they say."

"I'll hold you to it." Kunimi pulls himself back from Akaashi's hold even if the mage is trying hard to keep him still. He decides it's not worth it and lets Akaashi win.

A self satisfied noise comes from Akaashi's throat. He repositions his hands to sit more comfortably; one on Kunimi's side and the other on the curve of his thigh.

Kunimi rolls his eyes but he moves himself closer to Akaashi. "What happened to you getting more rest?"

Akaashi smiles, a tad bit cheeky. "I am resting."

"No resting implies sleeping. This isn't sleeping." Kunimi tries to get loose again but Akaashi seems to have saved some strength and keeps his hold. He hopes that's a good sign of Akaashi getting better.

"Resting implies not using energy." The mage retorts. "And I'm not using much energy when I'm horizontal."

"Fine." Kunimi rolls over onto his back, bringing Akaashi with him onto his chest. Akaashi makes a quiet noise in surprise but ends up laughing. Kunimi can't help but feel a bit proud of himself as he makes them a bit more comfortable.It's a little cramped with them both on the bed, and Kunimi definitely understands why Akaashi insisted on getting a new bed.

But for now, Kunimi doesn't mind. They're alone, Akaashi doesn't feel like death at the moment, and he's comfortable. He wonders if now would be a good time to bring up the conversation both of them have been so scared of. It isn't after a round of great sex but they've been beating around the bush or so long now, saying it in every way without actually saying the words. Kunimi wants to tell Akaashi that he loves him.

It's almost as if Akaashi knows what he's thinking, because he looks up at Kunimi with those bright green eyes Kunimi loves so much, smiling with the perfect lips Kunimi thinks about kissing all the time. They speak at the same time.

"I'm-" 

"Akira, I-"

Akaashi laughs and rests his head back against his chest. Kunimi is a bit more nervous so he can't actually react the same way. Akaashi looks back up and is still smiling. "Go ahead, Akira."

He wanted to be more eloquent about it, even had it planned out to be romantic. But his nerves are short circuiting his brain. Akaashi is still looking up at him so adoringly that it comes out much more quietly than Kunimi had intended, but it comes out nonetheless. 

"I love you."

Akaashi's eyes widen for a brief moment before his smile turns as wide as Kunimi has ever seen it. Akaashi pushes himself onto his elbow and moves forward and kisses him softly. When Akaashi speaks he sounds so sure it makes Kunimi's heart race. 

"I love you too."

His hands on Akaashi's waist are shaking so bad he has to fist them into Akaashi's shirt. He had spent so much time thinking of how he would say it, and how Akaashi would look when he did, that he didn't even think about the fact that Akaashi would say it back. And now that he has, he's a bit overwhelmed. 

"I know." He whispers.

"Hey, hey." Akaashi brushes Kunimi's hair back to try and calm him down. "It's okay. You're okay."

"I know." Kunimi repeats. "I'm really happy. Really, really happy."

Akaashi kisses him again, just as sweet just as sure. When they separate Akaashi looks away and has a shy smile. "I'm really glad to hear that. I was actually really nervous about telling you."

Kunimi knows that, but it makes him feel a little embarrassed to hear it. "Really? Why?"

"Well, you know about my history with relationships. But I was also nervous that I would scare you away." Akaashi looks back at Kunimi with a blush. "You've never settled down so I thought maybe if it got serious too quick, I don't know."

"I was scared, at first." Kunimi admits. "I was scared when I realized that I was falling for you and that I really wanted to settle down here. It was terrifying."

Akaashi's hands squeeze Kunimi's waist and moves in a bit closer. "But you're not scared anymore?"

Kunimi presses their lips together again. "I'm not scared. I'm excited to start this new part of my life with you." Maybe the rest of my life. But he doesn't say that, just lets Akaashi pull him back in and tangle their tongues together.

Akaashi is almost laying fully on top of him but Kunimi doesn't mind. He continues the kiss, it feels easy and relaxed. He doesn't want this to go anywhere, mostly for Akaashi's sake but kissing him like this feels needed.

Somehow, being here in this bed, in this house, it feels far more intimate than before. Kunimi feels fully exposed, though all of his clothes are still on. Kunimi stops the kiss and with a shaking hand softly pushes Akaashi's head into the crook of his neck. The mage seems to understand but still leaves some kisses on his neck. "Sorry, I'm still taking it all in."

Akaashi hums in understanding, and just presses soft kisses to his neck while rubbing his sides. "We have all the time in the world, Akira."

"I know." That comforts Kunimi. He just then realizes they've finished everything they said they were going to do. The town can go back to normal and they can live their normal lives. Kunimi is glad he found his home and the best possible person he can spend it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end guys. Thank you to everyone who has read even a portion of this, it definitely was a long one. I hope you enjoyed it as much as we did.


End file.
